


No More Happy Endings

by baileek313



Series: Turnabout Fairytale [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Once Upon A Time AU, creative license is taken, gramarye sibling fluff, japanese names are the storybrooke names, names are swapped in storybrooke, not all relationships are listed as to avoid spoilers, only main characters are tagged, some are altered to fit au standards, some events are canon, swaps povs, tags will be added as time goes on, there's only one exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 274,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileek313/pseuds/baileek313
Summary: Apollo Justice has always been alone. That is, until the night of his twenty-second birthday when Trucy Wright shows up at his door claiming to be his younger sister. Trucy takes him back to her hometown of Storybrooke, where things aren't what they seem. She claims that the entire town is under a curse cast by an evil king, and that their mother is the key to breaking it. Little does he know, Trucy is telling the truth.





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing. If I can't find an au myself or a fic for it, I make it myself. That is what happened here. It came from the idea of Phoenix and Miles as Snow and Charming. So... that kind of erupted. It takes place along with the OUAT storyline,
> 
> Fair warning though. There will be angst. There's a little bit at the end of the first chapter. I will take note of any angst or such in order to mentally prepare yourselves. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the first installment of Turnabout Fairytale.

_ There was an enchanted forest filled with wonders, magic and familiar tales we all know. Or think we know. One day, the inhabitants of this world found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen, in a land without magic… Our World. This is how it happened… _

* * *

 

_ Everything was dark. It was dark and cold. He was alone. He stared at himself in the mirror. Dark gray hair fell limply into his face. His eyes held no spark to them. He already looked dead. The mirrors surrounding him shifted their images. Multiple people were reflected back at him, with the exception of the one mirror he was facing. _

This is all your fault! I will never forgive you for this! NEVER!

_ “It wasn’t me… I would never hurt you like this.” _

I never want to see your face again.

_ “I didn’t want to say that.” _

You can’t do this. It’s not who you want to be. You’re not a murderer!

_ “I didn’t want to do that. I just wanted the pain to stop.” _

Then I guess you win.

_ “I didn’t want to leave you alone.” _

_ This room was nothing but a fearful reminder of all the pain he had caused in his lifetime. The king was right. This place was his eternal torment. He was trapped in the nightmares of his regrets. Echoes of the outside world kept him connected, but he himself couldn’t move. He couldn’t see. He couldn't tell them that he was alright. He couldn’t do any of that. He was trapped. _

_ “Miles!” The man’s heart skipped a beat. That voice… He knew the voice that was calling his name. After all that time… trapped for who knew how long… He had finally found him..“Open it.” _

_ “I’m sorry… He’s gone…” He wasn’t. Miles wanted nothing more than to reassure the voice that he was right there. That he wasn't dead. _

_ “Maya… Please… just… let me say goodbye…” Miles didn’t want him to leave. Not again. There was the sound of something being moved. Something heavy. Miles could feel an invisible hand on his face. _

_ He felt something soft across his mouth. The world around him turned white. Something rushed over him. It lifted up his heart, filling him with a welcoming warmth. Magic.  _

_ Cold air rushed into his lungs. Miles sat up almost immediately, coughing at the sudden burst of oxygen that had returned life to him. He was awake. He was free from his prison. As soon as his steel-colored eyes found the man kneeling beside him, Miles smiled. _

_ “Phoenix…” Phoenix leapt forward, wrapping his arms around him. He was holding on as if his life depended on it. Miles had returned the embrace, almost tighter than Phoenix’s. There had never been a moment before when he had felt such relief. He didn’t want to let go. “You found me…” Phoenix gave a small laugh as he and Miles separated. _

_ “Did you doubt that I would?” Miles looked at where he was. A glass lid… and the bed-like place where he had been resting. Oh gods. They really thought he was dead, didn’t they? _

_ “Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause.” Phoenix was grinning as widely as possible. He planted another kiss onto Miles. This one was longer, much more deeper and passionate. He didn’t want to let go. The kiss broke after what felt like a minute, but in reality was a few seconds. _

_ “Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you. I promise.” _

* * *

 

The little girl leaned back into the seat on the bus. It was bumpy, and she was cold, but there was her distraction from all of the harshness reality was throwing at her. Her bright blue eyes were trained on the illustration in front of her: two men, one with spiky black hair, and the other with dark gray. They were locked into a passionate embrace. This had to work. She knew that this would work.

“Is that a good book?” The girl looked up to the woman who was sitting next to her. With a proud smile, she nodded.

“Yeah,” said the girl. “But this is more than just a book.” The woman opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the bus’s loudspeaker blaring to life.

“ _ Seattle, South Station. _ ” The girl shut her book and hopped off her seat.  This was her stop. It had taken a couple of hours, but she was finally here. She hummed to herself as she stepped off the bus. Seattle was a lot different than the small town she had grown up in. There was one more step left in her plan.

_ Justice _ , she thought to herself.  _ I need to find Justice _ . It couldn't be that hard to find someone with that name, right? It might have helped that she also had the address to his apartment written down on the palm of her hand.

* * *

 

_ It felt like forever until that happy day came. The day the Prince would finally manage to seal his happy ending and marry his true love. _

_ “I do,” said Phoenix, smile as wide as it was the day he found Miles. _

_ “And do you, Miles Edgeworth, promise to take Phoenix Wright to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?” _

_ “I do.” His heart felt lighter than air. _

_ “I now pronounce you husband and uh… husband.” There was a roar from the crowd as the pair sealed their vows with a kiss. Phoenix couldn’t blame them for celebrating as loudly as they did; this was a long time coming. _

_ The happy occasion was interrupted with a loud bang. All eyes fell on the entrance into the chapel. In strolled a man in his sixties. Phoenix felt Miles grip onto his suit. He did the same. The only difference was that Phoenix had done this as a method of reassurance. Miles had been done what he did in fear. _

_ After all, it was not everyday that the man who ruined your life and tried to kill you several times showed up to your wedding. _

_ “Sorry that I’m late,” said the man. He approached the pair. Two of the guards tried to stop him. With a wave of his hand, they were flung back into the crowd. As he grew closer, Miles reached around Phoenix. He grabbed the sword that hung at his husband’s waist and drew it. The blade was pointed at the man, who came to a halt. _

_ “Von Karma’s not a king anymore,” said Miles, trying to keep his voice steady. The only open hand he had was still holding onto Phoenix. “He’s nothing more than an evil devil!” Phoenix placed his hand on top of Miles's, lowering down the sword’s point. _

_ “Don’t stoop to his level. You’re better than this,” Phoenix said in a hushed tone to him. He glared daggers at the former king. “You’re wasting your time. You’ve already lost.” _

_ “Have I?” Von Karma’s cackling laugh drew chills from Phoenix’s spine. “Actually, I’ve come to give you a gift.” _

_ “We want nothing from you!” Miles snapped. His hold on Phoenix and the sword grew stronger. _

_ “But you shall have it!” said Von Karma, using a simple snap from his fingers to silence Miles. “My gift to you is this happy day. Come tomorrow, my real work begins. You have made your vows, and now I make mine. Soon everything you love…” Von Karma’s eyes fell upon the frightened crowd. “Everything that  _ all _ of you love… will be taken from you. Forever.” Phoenix’s fingers tightened on Miles's hand. “Out of your suffering shall rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing that I do.” _

_The evil king turned and headed for the door. Without warning, Miles stepped forward, sword still in hand._ _  
__"Hey!" He shouted. Von Karma turned at this attention, giving Miles his chance to throw the weapon directly at him. Unfortunately, the King disappeared into a cloud of smoke before the blade could even nick him. Phoenix went up to meet his husband. The pair held each other close. His heart was beating loudly. He didn’t want to let go of Miles._

_ Things were supposed to get better. That was just a fantasy now. In truth, they were about to get worse… far worse. _

* * *

 

There were moments where he hated his job. This was one of them. Getting all dolled up for no reason was not a fun thing. He briefly stopped in the elevator to make sure everything was in place. Hopefully, the two spiked horns made from his hair wouldn’t make people stare. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t keep them down. With a heavy sigh, the man exited the elevator as the doors opened. It didn’t take long to spot who he was looking for.

Having clients that went both ways made his job somewhat easier. The man sitting at the table he approached looked up to him.

“Apollo?” questioned the man. He nodded. Apollo slid into the chair opposite to him.

“I take it that you’re Ryan?” The man nodded. Okay, so he got it right on the first try. “You look a bit relieved.”

“Well, that would be the internet. Pictures can be…”

“Fake? Outdated? Stolen from a Calvin Klein catalogue?” Apollo laughed. That had been the case last time. But now, it was time to get down to business.

“So um… tell me something about yourself, Apollo.” That was first. Not many people usually asked him about himself when he was on the job. He had to come up with something quickly.

“Today’s my birthday,” said Apollo without thinking.

“And you’re spending it with me!”  _ Not like I had much of a choice… _ “What about your friends?” Apollo shrugged.

“Kind of a loner.”

“And your family?” Now that struck a chord. Apollo fought back the urge to ball up his hands. Once slight movement could give this all away.

“Don’t have one.”

“Come on, everyone has a family.”

“Uh… technically speaking. Though, not everyone knows them.”  _ Let’s see, Dad is dead. Mom is… somewhere. Don't know where, and don’t care where. _ “Ready to run yet?”

“Oh, not a chance.” Huh. This was going easier than Apollo thought it would. If everything went according to plan, he would be back home in less than an hour with enough of a profit to last him until rent was due. “You, Apollo, are by far the sexiest, friendless orphan I’ve ever met.” Apollo smirked.

“Okay. Now it’s your turn,” Apollo said as he began to lay out his trap. “Um… you’re handsome… charming…”

“Go on…” This guy was eating up his words.

“The kind of guy who — and now, stop me if I get this wrong — embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your sorry ass in jail.”

“Uh… no! No. Not at all.” Apollo smirked as the man’s fingers ran over his neck. The thick, golden bracelet Apollo wore tightened on his wrist. He smirked.

_ Gotcha _ .

“You know, the worst of it is your wife,” Apollo said with fake sympathy. “She just loves you so much that she bailed you out of jail. This is how you repay her loyalty?”

“Who are you?” He was getting defensive. It was time to spring the trap.

“I’m the one who put up the rest of the money.” The man's eyes went wide.

“You’re a bail bondsman.”

“It took you long enough to figure that out.” There was a split second of silence before the man began to panic. He flipped the table, sending all that was on it crashing down on Apollo. The bondsman stood up immediately. Apollo’s concentrated brown eyes narrowed as he watched the man run out of the restaurant. He rolled them. Why did they always run?

Calmly, Apollo followed the man out of the restaurant. If he was right, his connections down at the Seattle police station had come in handy. He strolled out to the car his client had tried to use to escape. He grinned. The boot on the tire was keeping it from going anywhere. 

Apollo leaned up against the open car window. It was another job well done, if he had to say so himself.

“You don’t have to do this,” the man pleaded. “I can pay you! I got money!”

“No, you don’t,” fired back Apollo, dropping the previous act he had put on to gain the man’s trust. “If you did, you should have given it to your family, hmm?”

“The hell do you know about family?” That did it. Apollo smacked the man in the back of the head. The force of the blow slammed his face in the steering wheel.

“That’s none of your damn business.”

* * *

 

Shortly after the police had arrived, Apollo collected his money. Alone, he trudged back home to his apartment. The moment the door shut behind him, Apollo sighed. Another job on another day. That’s all that happened. It was like clockwork for him.

Apollo threw his keys on a nearby chair. He made his way for the kitchen. Loosening the tie around his neck, he pulled open the fridge and took out the small box inside. It  _ was _ his birthday after all. It was not everyday someone turned twenty-two.

He flipped open the box and placed it on the counter. It was a small cupcake. It was really all Apollo could afford as of this morning. It wasn't like he had anyone to celebrate his birthday with either. 

He took out the cupcake. It was a sweet victory, and so far the only good thing about this day. Apollo stuck a candle in dead-center of the small cake. In a moment, the candle was lit.

Apollo sighed as he leaned up against the counter. The flame flickered in his eyes. Like the year before, and the year before that, and almost all years before that, Apollo would have to spend his birthday alone. He could faintly remember being surrounded by people he loved as a child on his birthday. The sounds of laughter and singing… all of it gave Apollo a nostalgic smile. That smile quickly faded. He had been alone for years now. Day of childhood were far away and long gone. Apollo sighed. He closed his eyes.

“I wish… I don’t want to be alone anymore…” The flame on the candle went out with a single breath. The second the candle went out, there was a light knock at the door. Apollo straightened up. That was odd. He thought he wouldn't have anymore clients today.

“Coming!” Apollo made his way towards the door. It was probably just a package or something that was delivered straight to him. Yeah, that had to be it.

When Apollo opened the door, it wasn’t a package he saw. Standing in front of Apollo’s door was a young teenage girl. She had a placid smile on her face and a large book pressed close to her chest.

“Uh…” Apollo blinked, staring at the girl. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Apollo Justice?” asked the girl. Apollo only continued to stare.

“Yeah,” he said with a slow nod. This was getting weird.  _ Please tell me this girl isn’t a client. _ “Who are you?”

“My name’s Trucy. I’m your sister.” Apollo stared. His sister? That was impossible. 

Still stunned, Apollo didn’t stop the girl from cheerily making her way into his apartment. He blinked. It took a moment for him to come to his senses.

“Wait,” said Apollo, still trying to comprehend what was going on. “Kid. Kid!” He finally found the little girl sitting at the kitchen counter, patiently swinging her legs. “I don’t have a sister.” He sighed, raking his hands through his hair. This had to be a prank or maybe she was lost. Yeah, that was it. That had to be it. “Where are your parents?”

“Nine years ago, a woman disappeared,” said the little girl. She was serious for someone who looked like she was twelve. “That woman was my mother. She’s also yours. Her name is Thalassa Gramarye.” To Apollo, this definitely had to be a prank. A very  _ very  _ intricate prank if this kid went as far as to learn his mother's name.

He began pacing back and forth across the living room. This wasn’t happening. Apollo’s fingers grazed over the intricate detailing of his bracelet. Why this was, Apollo never really understood, but it would grow tight on his wrist whenever someone was lying in his presence. That girl… it hadn’t reacted with her. Apollo looked to the cupcake that sat untouched. He had wished not to be alone. Was this the universe’s cruel joke, or was it finally giving him a break?

Apollo looked over at the girl. He couldn’t fully remember his mother, but he did know what she looked like from an old picture. Both she and this girl had a similar hair color. And her eyes were eerily like his mother’s… he might have to compare if he could find that photo again.

“You know, we should probably get going now.” The little girl hopped off of the stool she had taken up. Apollo stared at her.

“Going where?” he asked.

“Duh. Home. I want you to come home with me.” At this point, Apollo had chosen to believe that this was a prank. It wasn’t a very good one. Well constructed, yes. But not good.

“Yeah… I’m calling the cops.” Apollo reached for the phone in his pocket. 

“I’ll tell them you kidnapped me.” Apollo stopped. He looked over at her.

“You’re not gonna do that.”

“Watch me.” Apollo smirked as his bracelet tightened on his wrist. He took the phone out of his pocket. Once again, someone underestimated him.

_ Gotcha. _

“I’ll give you one thing. You’re pretty good.” Apollo told her. “But here’s the thing. I have something you can call a superpower.” Apollo tapped his bracelet. “I can tell when anyone is lying. And you are.” The little girl’s eyes lit up. That was a first. Normally either people panicked when Apollo told them this,  or they just flat out didn't believe him. “Your eyes dart around when you’re lying. You didn’t look at me once when you said that.”

“See!” exclaimed the little girl. “You are my brother. We share the same superpower!”

“Huh?”

“I can tell when people are lying, too!” Apollo rolled his eyes. This had gone on long enough.

“I’m calling the cops.” Apollo went to dial 911. Quick as lightning, the little girl was in front of him. She grabbed his wrist to stop him from inputting the last number.

“Please don’t,”she begged. That look in her eyes… she looked desperate. Apollo lowered his phone. “Just… come home with me.” Apollo sighed. Those eyes. They were filling him with guilt. He sighed, pocketing his phone. 

_ Damn those puppy dog eyes. _

“Where’s home?” he said, finally defeated. The girl smiled as Apollo went over to grab his keys. Where did he toss them again?

“Storybrooke, Oregon.” Apollo blinked. He looked over at the girl. Did she just say Oregon? More importantly,  _ Storybrooke _ ?!

“Storybrooke?” Apollo repeated. He must have heard that wrong. It was probably Stonybrooke or something. Unfortunately, the little girl nodded.

“Yup! Storybrooke!” Apollo groaned.

“Alright.” The sooner he could get this girl out of his life, the better. “Fine. Let’s get you home to Storybrooke.” He finally found his car keys. The little girl was bouncing as Apollo led her out of the apartment.

This had to have been one of his weirdest birthdays ever.

* * *

 

_ Phoenix leaned up against the balcony. It overlooked the entire forest — an entire forest that was counting on him for protection. The events of the wedding had not left his mind. Von Karma’s threat…  _

_ He fiddled with the golden ring on his finger. A pair of arms wrapped around him in an attempt of comfort. _

_ “What's wrong?” Miles asked, resting his chin on Phoenix’s shoulder.  _

_ “Nothing,” Phoenix answered flatly. Miles pulled away. _

_ “I know you rather well, Phoenix. I know when something is wrong.” Phoenix bit down on his lip. _

_ “I can't stop thinking about…  _ it _. Von Karma… what he said.” Out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix could see Miles getting uncomfortable. “See? This is why I didn't tell you.” _

_ “You can't let this get to you.” Miles joined Phoenix at his side. “You have to let it go.” _

_ “This coming from you… you haven't been calm since our wedding either.” _

_ “You’re letting him get what he wants — to get in your head. But they’re only words. He can’t hurt us now.” _

_ “He poisoned an apple because he thought you were smarter than him.” Miles stared at the ground. He couldn't deny it after having lived through it. “I have plenty of an idea of what he’s capable of.” _

_ “What can I do to ease your mind?” Phoenix thought about it. There wasn’t much Miles could do. There was no way to stop Von Karma. At least in Phoenix's head there wasn’t. The only way to defeat him know was if they could predict his next move. Wait…. predict. _

_ “Let me talk to  _ him, _ ” Phoenix told his husband. Miles knew who he was talking about. His eyes grew wide. _

_ “No,” was Miles's immediate response. “Absolutely not!” _

_ “He can see the future, Miles. He’ll know what Von Karma is planning.” _

_ “There’s a reason we locked him up, Phoenix. He can do far worse than Von Karma.” _

_ “But it’s worth the risk.” Phoenix took Miles's hands in his, running his thumbs over the soft surface of his skin. “Please. For me. I want to know that our kingdom… our people… that you will be safe. And he can guarantee it.” Miles sighed, resting his forehead up against Phoenix’s. _

_ “Alright. For our kingdom.” _

* * *

 

Apollo could not believe how this day was going. First there was traffic that morning, he had a job to work, the dry cleaners nearly lost his suit, he tripped on his way down to his car this morning and fell down a flight of stairs as a result. That wasn’t even the worst of it. A strange little girl had shown up at his apartment, told him that she was his long-lost sister and forced him to drive her down to Oregon. Well, she hadn’t forced him. Apollo did that of his own volition. He was still questioning why.

“I’m hungry. Can we stop somewhere?” said the little girl from the passenger side seat. There had been an argument over whether or not she should even be allowed to sit in the front seat. She had proudly stated that she was fourteen to Apollo when he questioned her age and told him that her “Daddy” (Apollo found that rather strange that she called her father this) let her sit in the front. Hey, whatever got her home faster.

“This is not a road trip,” Apollo said, still frustrated by this child. “We’re not stopping.” The little girl muttered something under her breath. Apollo didn’t want to know what it was, but he knew what it meant. “No complaining. I could have put your butt on a bus… And you know that I still could, kid.”

“Stop calling me kid,” said the little girl. “I have a name. I told you. It’s Trucy. Trucy Wright!” Apollo rolled his eyes. Okay. Whatever. He glanced over at the girl… Trucy. She had that book open in her lap. Her cheeks were puffed up. She was mad. Of course she was. Apollo bit back a groan.

“What are you reading, ki—” Apollo sighed as he turned back to the road. “I mean… Trucy. What are you reading?” Trucy slammed the book shut.

“You’re obviously not ready for it.” Apollo glanced down at the book. On the cover in thick, gold letters were the words  _ ONCE UPON A TIME _ .

“Fairy tales?” Trucy nodded at Apollo’s guess. “I’m not ready for those? Ki… Trucy, I’ve been reading those since before you were born.”

“They aren’t fairy tales!” Trucy protested. She ran her fingers over the leather bound cover. “They’re true. All of them. They all actually happened.” For someone who was fourteen, Trucy believed heavily in this stuff. Unfortunately for her, Apollo had stopped believing in fairytales when he was nine.

“Of course they did…” Apollo said, trying not very hard to hide his annoyance.

“Use your superpower. See if I’m lying.” Apollo needed his eyes for that. At this point, it had grown dark enough that he needed his full attention on the road.  If he turned away for a second, the result would be disastrous.

“Look, just because you believe something, it doesn’t make it true.”

“That’s exactly what makes it true.” Apollo’s grip grew tight on the steering wheel. Maybe he should drop the kid off at a mental hospital rather than drive her home. “You should know more than anyone.” Apollo raised an eyebrow.

“And why is that?”

“Because Mommy’s in this book.”

Apollo almost slammed on the breaks right then and there. Her mother and according to Trucy, his mother. She thought their mother was supposedly in the storybook. He made a noise that sounded like a combination of both a groan and a sigh.

“You got problems,” said Apollo. This day was already getting to be too much.

“Yep. And you’re gonna fix ‘em!” Apollo wasn’t sure about that. He couldn’t even fix his own problems. What made Trucy think he could fix hers?

* * *

 

_ Phoenix Wright was now instantly regretting his decision. The dungeons below the castle were dark and dreary. It wasn’t even a proper dungeon. It was just carved out tunnels crafted from the abandoned mines under the castle. The entire place made him uncomfortable. Well, at least he had Miles by his side. It made the situation more bearable. He wasn’t alone. _

_ They got to the end of the tunnel. All the light was provided by spread out torches on the walls. With the dim lighting, Phoenix could only make out the silhouette of the only prisoner in these parts of the dungeons. _

_ “Stay out of the light,” warned the guard that had lead the royal couple down there. “Whatever you do, do not let him know who you are. If he knows your name, he will have power over you.” The pair both nodded. The guard stepped up to the bars. He banged on them.  _

_ “Blackquill…” The figure remained still. “Simon Blackquill!” The silhouette slowly lifted his head. “I have a question for you.” The prisoner chuckled darkly from the place he was sitting. _

_ “No, you don’t,” he said, his voice hoarse and gravelly. “They do. Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright.” Phoenix could see his cold eyes gleaming in the darkness. “You both insult me. Step into the light.” The pair exchanged glances with one another. Miles looked just as worried as Phoenix was. Carefully, they did as they were told, revealing their faces to their prisoner. “That’s much better, isn’t it?” _

_ “We've come to ask you about the—” Miles started. In a flash, Blackquill was at the bars. They both stepped back.  _

_ “I know why you’re here,” sneered the man. “You want to know about the King’s threat.” _

_ “Tell us what you know,” Phoenix asked despite the lump forming in his throat. _

_ “It’s going to cost you something.” Of course it was. It was always like this with Blackquill. Things for him were always worth something. Information… magic. Everything had its price. _

_ “This is just a waste of time…” Miles whispered into Phoenix’s ear. “We should just go.” _

_ “What do you want?” Phoenix asked, ignoring his husband's wish. _

_ “All I want in return is a single name.” _

_ “Absolutely not!” _

_ “Deal!” Phoenix could hear Miles groan. He didn’t care at this point. He had to know. After all, it was just a name. And the prince was given the information he wanted. _

_ “Manfred Von Karma has in his possession a powerful curse. And it’s coming,” said Blackquill. “Soon, we’ll all be imprisoned… imprisoned by time. Time will stop. We will all be trapped in some place horrible where everything that we hold dear will be ripped from us. The king will celebrate while we all suffer. No more happy endings.” Phoenix swallowed down the bile rising. No. No, this… this couldn’t… he wouldn’t let it… He drew a breath to calm down. _

_ “What can we do?” Phoenix asked as relaxed as he possibly could be standing there in that dungeon. _

_ “We can’t do anything,” Blackquill answered. There had to be some hope. There was always hope. _

_ “Is there anyone who can?” Phoenix relaxed more as Blackquill gave him a nod. “Who?” _

_ “The magician. Magnifi Gramarye.” Phoenix knew him. He was a master of illusions, and a conman according to Miles. Despite the prince’s words, the Troupe Gramarye was known across all the kingdoms. Phoenix had even met them personally once… a long time ago. “His daughter. That girl is our only hope. You get her to safety…” Blackquill gripped the bars in front of him. He looked to be in terrible pain. “You get her to safety… On the Savior’s twenty-second birthday… the Savior… the one born out of true love… will find us. The final battle will begin.” Blackquill loosened his hold on the bars. Miles wrapped a hand around Phoenix’s. _

_ “We have to go,” he told him. Phoenix nodded. This news was more than disturbing. The former king’s twisted plan made Phoenix’s blood boil. _

_ “Hey! No! We had a deal!” Blackquill shouted as the two swiftly made their way toward the exit. “I need that name! Give me the name of the girl! I want her name!” Phoenix let his hand slip from Miles's. He turned back to face Blackquill. They had made a promise. He was taught never to break a promise. _

_ “Phoenix, don’t—” _

_ “Thalassa,” Phoenix told the imprisoned man. “Her name is Thalassa Gramarye.” Even in the dark, Phoenix could sense a twisted smile on Blackquill’s face. He and Miles left as quickly as they could. While the encounter had been uncomfortable, it gave them what they wanted.  had bigger things to deal with. They had to prepare for a curse. _

* * *

 

After four hours of driving, Apollo finally saw the sign for Storybrooke. It was tucked away in the forests of Oregon near the coastline. If it wasn’t for the town sign, Apollo might have believed that Trucy was hiding the town’s location from him.

He drove into the town. It was like something that a person would picture as the perfect, rural town. It seemed small enough that it would be considered that kind of place where everyone knew each other. At least to Apollo it did. All he had to do was drop Trucy off, drive back home and hopefully get back to Seattle before the sun rose.

“Okay, Trucy,” said Apollo as he drove into what he thought was the center of town due to the clock tower coming into view. “What’s your address?”

“Forty-four Not-Telling-You Street.” Apollo slammed on the brakes this time. Trucy braced herself against the dashboard as Apollo got out. Trucy followed suit. Apollo stared down at the girl.

“Look. It’s been a long night,” said Apollo, frustrated beyond belief. “It’s almost… huh?” Apollo glanced up at the clock tower. It read 8:15. That couldn't have been right. It was almost 7:00 when they left. And if Apollo’s math was right, it should have been at least a quarter to eleven.

“That clock hasn’t moved in decades,” said Trucy as she leaned up against the hood of Apollo’s car. “That’s because time's frozen here. Well… sorta. I don’t think that rule applies to me because I wasn’t affected by the curse.”

“What?”

“The Evil King did it with his curse. See?” Trucy ducked back into the car and came out with her storybook. She opened it and showed an illustration of an old man to Apollo. Even by just seeing a picture of him, he could tell that the character was meant to be an evil one. “He sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.” Trucy shut her book. Apollo just stared at her.

“An evil king sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?” he repeated. Trucy nodded.

“Yeah. They're trapped.”

“Stuck in time… trapped in Storybrooke, Oregon.” Apollo wanted to scream. This was ridiculous. He wanted to slam his head into the wall. “Okay, if this is true… then why don’t they just leave? Hmm?”

“They can’t.” Trucy gripped her book tightly. “If they try, bad things happened. I was only able to leave because I wasn’t born in the Enchanted Forest. Mommy was.” Apollo opened his mouth to argue against her. He was cut off by someone calling out Trucy’s name. A middle-aged woman with short, graying hair, jogged up to them. A dog nipped at her heels.

“Trucy!” called out the woman. Apollo noticed the guilty face Trucy made as the woman got closer. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, Miss Deauxnim…” Trucy said flatly. Miss Deauxnim finally took note of Apollo. He gave her an awkward wave.

“Who is…?”

“He’s my brother, Miss Deauxnim. We share a mom.”

“Oh… I see…” It sounded like she bought the story as much as Apollo did. Well, this was someone who knew Trucy. Wait, if she knew Trucy, than that must have meant the woman knew where the little girl lived.

“Um, hey,” said Apollo, jumping into the conversation. “Do you… Do you know where she lives?”

“Of course. It’s on Westlake Street. Just turn right and keep going until you see the sign. It’s house number seven.” Apollo nodded. Miss Deauxnim turned her attention back onto Trucy. “Hey, Trucy.” Trucy didn't look up from the pavement. “Where were you? I haven't seen you since our session yesterday.”

“I might have um… gone on a little field trip.” It wasn't a total lie. It didn't get any sort of reaction from Apollo.

“Okay!” said Apollo, placing his hands on Trucy’s shoulders. “I should be getting her home. It’s… um… what time is it?” Miss Deauxnim glanced down at her watch.

“10:41.” Great. It was  _ that _ late. Apollo bit back a groan. “Have a good night. And be good, Trucy.” Trucy didn’t look at Miss Deauxnim as she walked away, her dog following after. Apollo watched her go.

“Who is she?” Apollo asked Trucy as they got back into the car. Miss Deauxnim had mentioned that Trucy had a session with her. Only one plausible thought came to mind. “Is she your shrink?” To Apollo’s surprise, Trucy nodded.

“Daddy thinks I need help… but I swear! I’m not crazy!” Trucy protested as Apollo began driving in the direction Miss Deauxnim had pointed him in.

“Did I say that? No. It’s just… She doesn’t seem all that cursed to me.”

“That’s because she doesn’t know. None of them do. They don’t have their memories.” Apollo bit down on his tongue. Trucy was frustrating him more… if that was even possible at this point.

“Convenient…” Apollo muttered under his breath. He saw the sign for Westlake Street. Now all that was left to do was find house number seven. “Alright, I’ll play along. Who is she really?”

“A queen.” Apollo heaved out a breath. Really? “She has very powerful magic.”

“Right…”

“I’m not lying!”

“Of course you’re not.” Apollo’s words were dripping with sarcasm. “You just believe in this way too much.” Apollo could feel Trucy’s eyes digging into him. She pressed up against the window, obviously disappointed. Apollo didn’t care. He was almost rid of her. The sooner, the better.

* * *

 

_ Every one of Phoenix’s and Miles's allies that they had made were gathered around a table at the castle. The curse they had been told about had the princes in a frenzy. The logical thing was to find a way to stop Von Karma’s curse before he could cast it. So far, no one had found a plausible solution to the problem at hand. Mostly there had been a lot of debating (for lack of a better term) over what they should do. _

_ “I say we fight!” said Phoenix, slamming his hands down on the round table. _

_ “Fighting is a bad idea,” countered Maya. “You know what the king can do. His forces will outnumber us. Not to mention, he has people we care about. He’ll kill them if we even try!” Phoenix sighed. He knew Maya was right. Not all of their friends and loved ones had been lucky enough to keep themselves out of Von Karma’s clutches. _

_ “Then we need to find some way of taking out Von Karma before he can enact his curse.” _

_ “Can we even trust Blackquill?” asked Thalassa. It had been a complete hassle to find her in the first place. It was another story for another time. The teenager looked nervous, her hands shaking a little. “I don’t feel like I’m any kind of Savior.” _

_ “We have allies on the inside,” Phoenix told the magician’s daughter. “The report I received from them matched up with what Blackquill told us. This is going to happen unless we do something!” _

_ “There’s no point, Phoenix,” groaned Miles, his head in his hand. “The future is written. I heard it as clear as you.” _

_ “No. I refuse to believe that. Good just can't lose.” _

_ “Maybe it can.” Phoenix got down on his knees to Miles's level. He took his husband's hands in hopes of putting him at ease. _

_ “No,” he firmly stated. “Good will never lose. Not as long as we have each other.” Phoenix switched his position so he could hold Miles's face instead. “If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about Thalassa. She will be our Savior.” Miles tried to smile. Phoenix had known him long enough to tell when he was faking it. _

_ The mock council session was interrupted by a loud bang. The doors to the hall opened, making Miles and Phoenix turn. Guards entered, dragging a giant tree behind them. With them was Ema Skye: a girl that had rooted a deep trust with Phoenix and Miles. _

_ “What the hell, Ema?” Phoenix asked as he stood back up. Ema’s ideas were usually more reasonable than this. The crazy ideas belonged to Maya and more than half of the people at the table, Phoenix himself included.  _

_ “This?” Ema said as she tapped the tree’s trunk with her knuckles. “It’s our only hope of saving everyone.” _

_ “A tree?” said Kay Faraday, one of Miles's closest friends. “Our entire fate rests on a tree?” She laughed. “Okay. What were you saying about fighting again?” _

_ “The tree is enchanted, Kay,” stated Ema. “If crafted into a vessel — according to my calculations, a wardrobe — it can save our Savior from the curse. Larry.” Larry Butz, a rather eccentric man, looked up from what he was working on. “You think you can build it?” _

_ “Hey, if I can draw a map from looking at it only once, I can do anything, especially with my number one assistant,” Larry replied, turning to the girl with a pretzel-like hairstyle next to him. “Isn’t that right, Pearls?” The girl, Pearl Fey, nodded. _

_ “You bet!” Ema sighed. She turned to Phoenix and Miles. _

_ “This will work. We all must have faith.” She bit down on her lip. “But… there’s a catch. We all can’t go through. The tree has only enough magic to protect one.” Phoenix felt his heart stop. _

_ No matter what was going to happen, he was going to lose everything they had fought so hard and so long to protect. His hand tightened around Miles's. _

* * *

 

It didn’t take Apollo long to find number seven. He had to admit, the house looked inviting enough. He pulled up in front, getting out of his car. Trucy followed along behind him. As soon as they stepped through the front gate, Trucy came to a halt. She was staring at the car in the driveway. Apollo stopped, looking back at her.

“Is something wrong?” he asked her. Trucy swallowed down something.

“Please don’t take me in there…” She sounded worried, almost scared.

“Trucy. What is it?” He follow her line of sight. “Does it have something to do with that car?” Trucy nervously nodded. 

“It’s the mayor’s…” Apollo’s eyes widened.

“The mayor’s?! You mean your dad is the…” Trucy shook her head.

“No. He’s really good friends with her… but…” Trucy shook her head again. “I don’t like her! She’s evil, Apollo! Evil! She only pretends to be friends with Daddy. She helped hurt him. She helped cast the curse!” Apollo sighed. Trucy seemed really scared of this woman, whoever she was. She must have done something wrong. Casting a curse seemed a little bit unreasonable, and it was most likely made up. Trucy believed in it hard enough that Apollo’s bracelet didn’t react.

“Trucy…” 

“Trucy!” Apollo turned back to the front door. A man with spiky black hair was already racing out. He looked relieved to see the girl.

“Daddy!” Trucy separated from Apollo. She ran towards the man, who immediately pulled her in for a tight hug. So… this was Trucy’s father. Apollo caught sight of Trucy's grip tightening on the man. He could guess why.

Standing the doorway was a woman short, silvery-blue hair. Hung at her side was a whip, something that Apollo could not believe himself had he not seen it.

“Trucy, are you okay?” asked Trucy’s father once they seperated. “Where have you been? You had me so worried!” The woman stepped out from the doorway and approached the two. Trucy nodded.

“I’m fine, Daddy. Apollo took me home.” Her father’s eyes wandered up to the man standing in front of him. Apollo sheepishly laughed.

“Um… hi.”

“And who exactly are you supposed to be?” said the woman. Her voice was laced with a thick German accent. Trucy took a small step away from her.

“Um… Apollo… Apollo Justice.” He held out his hand. No one took it. This exchange was growing more awkward by the second. Apollo lowered his hand. “According to her, we share a mom.” Trucy’s father’s eyes briefly widened. The woman was unfazed.

“So… you’re her…?”

“Brother? Yes. At least she thinks so.”

“Because he is!” exclaimed Trucy. She pulled away completely from her dad. She was now yelling at the woman. “Apollo is my brother! So you… you leave him alone, you mean old witch!” Trucy ran into the house. Her father stood, mouth agape.

“I am so sorry, Mei!” he said feverishly. “This isn’t like her. I’ll… I’ll go check on her. Again, thank you for everything.” He went inside the house, shutting the door behind him. Apollo was left alone with Mei, as she had been called.

“You.” Apollo felt cold the way she said it. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the October air, or if it was something else. “Thank you. For bringing Trucy home, Mr…?”

“Oh. Uh…” Apollo expected her to be harsher, especially with the description Trucy had given him. “Justice. Apollo Justice. Um… no problem. And you are?”

“Mei Karuma, the mayor of this town.” Apollo gave her a simple nod.

“So…” Apollo was never good at small talk. “How did she find me?” Karuma shrugged. 

“No clue. Though she was adopted when she was eight years old… all records of her parents were sealed by the state. Including any prior family.”  _ By the state?  _ Apollo back tracked. Did she just say adopted?

“I’m sorry…” said Apollo. “Did you just say Trucy was adopted?”

“Yes. I apologize, I thought you knew.” Apollo shook his head. Trucy was adopted? He was curious about the topic now. What had happened to her parents?

“No. She just told me that her mother vanished. Or, our mother as she thinks.” Apollo sighed. This had been a long day.

“I’m sorry that she had dragged you out of your life,” said Karuma. She was calm in the way she spoke. “I don’t understand what’s gotten into her. Trucy is usually so well-behaved. Not to mention she’s never been as hostile as she has been towards me lately.”

“She’s probably just going through a rough patch in her life. It happens.” Karuma sighed.

“Most likely. However, the other day, when I came over for a visit, she called me evil out of nowhere.”

“It’s probably because of the fairytale thing.” Karuma focused her gray-eyed stare on Apollo. Her eyebrow was raised.

“What fairy tale thing?”

“Her book. She thinks that everyone is a character from it. Like, she told me that she thinks her shrink is some sort of magical queen.” Karuma was silent. After a moment, she sighed.

“I… see…”

“Yeah. She thinks that you helped hurt her dad or something…” Karuma looked down at her feet. Apollo took a small step back. “I should… probably get going. It’s a long drive back to Seattle so…” He turned and made his way to his car, giving Karuma a small wave as he did.

“Wait.” Apollo turned back. “That bracelet…” He glanced down towards his bracelet. “Where… Where did you get that?”

“This? It uh… It belonged to my mother.” For second, Apollo saw Karuma tense up. “Is something wrong?” The woman grabbed at her sleeves.

“No. It’s… It’s nothing. Goodnight, Mr. Justice.” Karuma turned on her heel and headed for the door. Apollo got back into his car. He stared down at his bracelet. It had tightened on his wrist as Karuma spoke. She was lying. But… why on Earth would she be lying?

Apollo didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to get back to Seattle and sleep in tomorrow morning. Then, he had to look for his next client. It was better to do it now when he had just gotten paid. He could put up more money that way. More money meant more pay to him in the long run.

Apollo was nearly out of Storybrooke when the rain started. It was coming down hard. He had made a turn when he heard a thud coming from the floor of his car. Apollo glanced down in the passenger side. On the floor was Trucy’s storybook. Apollo groaned.

“Sneaky little…” Apollo looked back at where he was going. Suddenly, standing in the road was a creature. Apollo couldn’t tell what it was. It was a large animal of some kind. He didn’t have the time to get a good look. He made a harsh turn to avoid it. The slickness of the road made his car skid. There was a terrible screech, followed by a crash.

The last thing Apollo remembered was slamming his head against the steering wheel.

* * *

 

_ As the days went on, the wardrobe neared its completion. With each new morning, Phoenix felt himself grow more and more tense. Each passing day meant that Larry and Pearl were closer to finishing the wardrobe, yes, but it also meant that they were a day closer to Von Karma enacting the curse. _

_ “I don’t want to do this,” said Miles one day as he and Phoenix were discussing what to do on the day of the curse if the wardrobe was not been finished in time. Phoenix looked over at him. Miles was slowly shutting down. He had his own ways of dealing with stress. They weren’t good ways, but they were coping methods nonetheless. _

_ “This is the way it has to be,” said Phoenix. He approached his husband, sitting down on the bed they shared beside him.  _

_ “I’m not leaving you.” So that’s what it was. To be honest, that was what had been upsetting Phoenix too. He wouldn’t admit it. He had to remain the picture of strength for those around him. _

_ “It’s the only way.” He took Miles's hand to try and calm him down. “Miles, I don’t want to lose you either but… Blackquill told us it would be on her twenty-second birthday. Look on the bright side. Thalassa isn’t that far away from turning twenty-two.” _

_ “Phoenix, she’s fifteen.” _

_ “What’s only seven years when you have eternal love?” Phoenix pressed a kiss to Miles's forehead. “I have faith. And in the new land, I swear to you on thing. Nothing, not even a curse,  will be able to tear us apart.” That got a smile out of Miles. His husband relaxed. The two shared a pleasurable kiss that made Phoenix’s heartbeat quicken.  _

_ Soon, pain blossomed out from his chest. It wasn’t the kiss that made his heart rate rise. Phoenix grabbed at the stitch in his chest. His muscles turned tense. He screamed, dropping down onto the floor. _

_ “Phoenix!” Miles got down to his side. He helped get Phoenix back on his feet. The pain did not stop. Phoenix dug his nails into Miles's shirt. Then, a distant cry fell on his ears. _

_ “The curse! It’s here!” Just by looking at him, Phoenix could tell that Miles's heart had sunk. Phoenix felt terror pulsing through his veins along with the electrifying agony. _

* * *

 

The world was pain. It was nothing but utter pain when Apollo came to. He was dizzy. His head was pounding. There was a bandage on his forehead. Apollo blinked. There was a sharp whistling in the air that made his head hurt even worse. Apollo lifted his head off of the pillow it was laying on. Wait… pillow?

Apollo sat up in a hurry. He looked at his surrounding. Bars. Prison bars. But… something was off. The room Apollo was locked up in looked more like an office that anything— an office with two jail cells hastily plopped into it. Apollo glanced over at the other cell. Sitting inside of it was a girl. A purple scarf was wrapped around her neck. She whistling a tune as she worked on the lock. The girl paused in her work. She looked over at Apollo with narrowed emerald eyes.

“What are you looking at?” she said rather harshly.

“Mikumo.” The girl dropped her tools outside of the cell. Apollo’s eyes fell on another woman in the room. A pair of pink-lensed glasses were perched in her brown hair.

“Be nice,” said the woman as she picked up the tools off of the ground. She looked towards Apollo. “So, you are… Trucy’s brother, right?” Apollo slowly nodded. Word travelled around fast in here. “I think it’s great that you're in her life now.”

“Um… Actually, I was just dropping her off….” said Apollo, rubbing at the bandage on his forehead. He winced. “Uh… what time is it?”

“Just about 10:15.” Apollo groaned. So much for getting back to Seattle before sunrise.

“Hey, if it helps, I don’t blame ya for ditching the kid,” said the girl with the purple scarf. The woman had called her Mikumo if Apollo heard her right. “I woulda done the same thing.”

“Well, I think siblings are the best,” countered the woman. “Like my older sister. Though…” The woman was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Apollo watched as a beautiful woman with long brown hair entered the office… jail… thing.

“Mikumo,” said the new stranger as she walked in. Mikumo hid her hands behind her back, trying to look innocent. “Are you ready to leave? Akane posted your bail.” Mikumo sighed as the stranger opened the door. She sent a grin towards the glasses-wearing woman (her name had to be Akane, right?). The two women left. Apollo was left alone with the stranger.

“As for you…” The strange woman turned to him. Apollo blinked. “How’s your head?”

“Um… fine. I think…” said Apollo. “What happened? All I remember is driving out of town… it started raining… ugh.” Things started to hurt there. The woman took a seat at a desk nearby.

“It started raining pretty hard last night, and that little sister of yours got worried.” Did everyone seriously think that Trucy was his little sister? “So, her dad asked me to make sure you left the town okay. I found you crashed into the town sign. Can you tell me how that happened?”

“Um… I got… distracted…” He remembered Trucy’s book. Maybe that’s what took his eyes off of the road. “Then when I looked back… there was… there was something in the road.” That creature… what exactly was that thing? “I think it might have been a wolf?”

“A wolf?” The woman laughed. “Sorry. But wolves normally don’t come out this close to the coast.”

“But…” Apollo had sworn he had seen a wolf. It had to be a wolf… right? Maybe he had just imagined things.

“Chihiro!” Oh no. Apollo recognized that voice. Into the office stormed Karuma, her whip in hand. The mayor looked positively pissed and worried at the same time. “Have you seen…” Karuma’s eyes fell upon Apollo. “What is he doing here?”

“I had to take him in last night after he crashed,” the woman, Chihiro as Karuma had called her. “Mei, is everything alright?”

“No. Everything's not alright!” That was a different side of Karuma than Apollo had seen last night. She was more demanding. And more intimidating. “Trucy didn’t go to school this morning because she was complaining about not feeling well. As a favor, I went to check on her after a meeting. When I got to the house, she was not there!” Apollo stood up, almost tripping over his own two feet as he rushed to the bars.

“What?!” he exclaimed. “Trucy’s missing?!” Karuma nodded.

“You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?” Apollo shook his head.

“No. I haven’t seen her since I dropped her off.” Apollo stopped for a moment. Why did he care? He wanted to be rid of Trucy so badly last night. Still, he couldn't help but think about what could have happened. “Did you try her friends?” Karuma and Chihiro exchanged a look.

“She has very few friends her age,” Chihiro explained. “They would all be in school about now. Harumi is not the type to skip classes — I would know if she did. Yumeni would freak out if she even thought about it.” Chihiro sighed.

“Did you check her computer?” Apollo suggested. “If she’s close to someone else, she could be emailing them.”

“And you know this how?” Karuma asked. She was much colder than she had been the night before. Apollo couldn’t figure out why.

“I’m a bail bondsman,” Apollo answered with a sigh. “Finding people is part of my job description.” An idea came to mind. “How about you let me out? I can help you find her.”

Chihiro agreed, and after some major convincing, so did Karuma. Karuma took Apollo back to number seven, Westlake Street while Chihiro stayed behind in case Trucy came by the sheriff’s station where she worked. Lucky for them, Karuma had a skeleton key (she claimed that it was strictly for mayoral purposes) and that Trucy’s father was at work. Apollo wondered if Karuma had told him that his daughter was missing.

Apollo had no problem getting into Trucy’s computer. She had left herself logged into it. The case had also been the same in terms of her email. Apollo groaned when he opened her inbox. It was empty.

“She’s a smart kid,” Apollo muttered. “But I’m smart too.” He began to type quickly into the computer.

“What are you doing?” said Karuma.

“It’s a little bail bonds trick. A hard disk recovery tool. The quicker I get my man, the quicker I get paid.”

“Is that all you care about?” Apollo rolled his eyes. One thing popped up under Trucy’s recently deleted emails.

“She has a receipt for… whosyourmama.org?” Maybe that’s how she found him. Trucy had found her mother’s name and all her records… including the hospital record for Apollo’s birth. Apollo opened the receipt. “Looks like she paid for it with a credit card.”

“She doesn’t even have credit.”

“Well, she used one.” Apollo clicked. He opened up the transaction record. It showed everything, including the owner of the card. “Ryuichi Naruhodou…” Apollo read aloud. He turned to the mayor. “Who’s Ryuichi Naruhodou?” Karuma sighed, her eyes narrowing and face going into the palm of her hand.

“That would be Trucy’s foolish father.”

* * *

 

Apollo drove down the high school under Karuma’s directions. Lucky for him, she could get his car out of the shop early. Being mayor had its perks.

He followed Karuma as she stormed into the school. She still was holding onto her whip. It made Apollo incredibly uncomfortable. Why the heck did she have a whip in a school? With children around her?

They came to the classroom where Ryuichi supposedly taught. As they got closer, Apollo could hear his voice.

“And, as we work on this birdhouses, I want you all to remember that you’re making a home. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them… not for us. They are loyal creatures. If you love them… and they love you… they will always find you.” As soon as Apollo and Karuma got to the door, there was the shrill ringing of the school bell above. The students flooded out of the classroom. Well, it made this confrontation a lot easier with no kids in the room.

Karuma marched in there. She was mad about something. Apollo thought due to Trucy’s disappearance. And there was no mistake about this; the teacher was the same man that Apollo had briefly encountered last night.

Ryuichi turned when he heard the two enter his classroom. He stared at the mayor with curiosity.

“Um… Mei?” he said. He even sounded confused. “What are you doing here?” Confusion swapped out for concern. “Is Trucy okay?!”

“I wouldn’t know,” said Karuma. The grip on her whip tightened. “Once again, the foolish girl is missing.”

“She… what?!” Apollo stepped forward.

“Sir, please calm down,” he said, trying to reassure the worried parent. “I’m sure Trucy's fine.” She  _ did _ make it over 240 miles fine on her own. Ryuichi stared at Apollo.

“Weren’t you the… um….”

“The one who brought her back?” Ryuichi nodded. “Yeah. And before you ask, I have nothing to do with this. I have a solid alibi.” Karuma ignored Apollo. Instead, she cracked her whip. It struck the floor at Ryuichi’s feet.

“She took your credit card,” she said.

“She…” Ryuichi reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet. He opened it, groaning. Apollo could guess why. Trucy probably still had his card. “That clever girl…” He sighed, shutting his wallet and sliding it back into his pocket. “Why did I give her that book…?”

“What the hell is this book I keep hearing about?!” Karuma sounded even madder than before.

“It was just some old book I found while cleaning out my closet the one day…” Ryuichi explained. “They were just some old stories and I thought… Look, both you and I know that Trucy is a special kid. She’s so smart and creative. But… she’s been having problems lately. She’s gotten to that age where kids are… really nasty towards one another. She doesn’t have many friends, so I thought she needed something…”

“I get it,” said Apollo. He had been there himself a long time ago. There was a sharp crack as Karuma struck her whip against the tile of the floor again.

“What she needs is a dose of reality,” said Karuma. “This is a waste of time.” She turned on her heel and left the classroom, but not before cracking her whip again. It struck a pile of books, sending them scattering on the floor. The door slammed shut as the mayor left. Ryuichi sighed as he went to collect his fallen books. Apollo rushed over to help. Well, Karuma was pissed off.

“Um…” Apollo stood up once the books were all collected. He placed them back on the desk they were sitting upon. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“No, it’s…” Ryuichi sighed as he added the books he had picked up to the collection on the desk. “It’s fine. I suppose it's partially my fault for giving her that book. She loves that thing but… it’s been causing all sorts of problems lately. She thinks Mei is evil… that Miss Deauxnim is some sort of queen… the list just goes on.”

“How exactly was it supposed to help anyway?” Ryuichi shrugged.

“Those stories… I thought that it would help her deal with the world around her. That It would give her some escape. See, Trucy hasn’t had the easiest life from what I can tell.”

“Yeah… Karuma told me that she was adopted yesterday.” A detail from that conversation came back into Apollo’s head. “What did she mean by the state sealed the records of her parents?” Ryuichi’s expression turned grim.

“When I adopted Trucy… the state told me that her mother had disappeared three years prior to her being put up for adoption. And her father… was arrested. For murder.”

“M-Murder?!” Apollo tensed up. This conversation just went from zero to one hundred real quick. Ryuichi nodded.

“The murder of her mother apparently. I don’t remember what her name was… I guess it wasn’t that big of a deal. But there was reason to suspect foul play. Anyway, during his trial, her father just… disappeared.” Apollo ran his fingers over his bracelet. Ryuichi wasn't lying. That only meant one thing; Trucy had been abandoned, too.

“Without anyone to care for her, Tucy ended up in the system. It was actually because of Mei that I adopted her.”

“Really?” Now that was kind of odd. Maybe that’s why Karuma cared about Trucy so much. She must have been like a mother figure to her. Ryuichi sighed, running his fingers back through his hair.

“Look, about the book… I gave it to her because I wanted her to have the most important thing anyone could have. Hope. Believing in the possibility of a happy ending… it’s a powerful thing.” 

Apollo let that information stick into his head. He couldn't believe the story. But… Ryuichi wasn’t lying. Apollo’s bracelet got no reaction. It was the truth. Apollo felt a sense of guilt strike his heart like an arrow. The school bell rang. Ryuichi groaned.

“Can you go get her?” he asked Apollo. The students filed back into the classroom. “I would but…”

“No, I understand. Wait. You know where she is?” Ryuichi sighed.

“I have a theory…”

* * *

 

_ Phoenix felt pain tear him apart. It made him want to scream. Of all times, why did this have to happen now?! He cursed Von Karma's name. _

_ He struggled to stand, leaning heavily on Miles for support. _

_ “I can't…” Phoenix could barely move. His weakness wasn't going to stop the curse. “I have to…” He had to protect his people. Phoenix lost his balance. He let himself scream again. Miles tightened his hold on his husband. _

_ The sound of pounding footsteps rushed to the bedroom. Phoenix was relieved to see Larry at the door. Thalassa was trailing behind him. _

_ “It's…” Larry said, still trying to catch his breath. “It's ready.” Phoenix pulled away from Miles. He tried to stand up on his own. _

_ “I'll take you…” Another wave of pain burst across him. Phoenix cried out, collapsing down onto his knees. _

_ “Your Highness!” exclaimed Thalassa. Miles pulled Phoenix back up with assistance from Larry. Phoenix settled down on the bed, using a bedpost as a support. _

_ “You are in no state to move!” said Miles. He was right. Like this, Phoenix was useless. But they had to get Thalassa to the wardrobe. _

_ “Larry, go find the others… make sure they're okay.” Larry didn't argue. He ran out of the room. Phoenix didn't want him to hear his true wish. “Miles… you have to take her.” Phoenix felt Miles grip get stronger on him. “Get Thalassa to the wardrobe…” _

_ “Are you out of your mind?!” _

_ “Please…” A shaking hand took hold of Miles's. “It's the only way.” _

_ “No… no, no. You don't know what you're asking me to do.” _

_ “I do. We have to believe…” Tears pricked Phoenix’s eyes. It wasn't from his physical pain.“We have to try… and I believe in you.” Miles was trying his best not to let his feelings show. Phoenix knew him all too well for something like that. Just like his partner, Phoenix's heart was breaking. He pulled Miles in for one last, desperate kiss. He didn't want it to end. If it ended, that meant it would all end. _

_ Miles had been the one who pulled away. He took a sword off of the wall. He didn't take his eyes off of Phoenix as he joined Thalassa. _

_ “Goodbye…” Phoenix forced out. Miles shook his head. _

_ “No. I refuse to say goodbye. I will find you, Phoenix Wright. I will always find you… I promise.”  _

_ Phoenix let the tears fall as Miles left the room. _

* * *

 

Apollo had to hand it to him, Ryuichi knew his daughter well. He told Apollo that she would be down at her ‘castle’ on the beach. Apollo had been initially confused, but went along with it anyway. It all made sense when he saw that the castle was really just an old, wooden playground. Sitting on it alone was Trucy.

He pulled up next to the castle. Apollo could see what was still laying on the floor of his car. It was about time to return it. He picked up Trucy’s book and got out. Trucy didn't notice Apollo walking up.

“You left this in my car,” said Apollo, holding up his paper hostage. Trucy’s eyes lit up when she saw it.

“My book! You brought it back!” Apollo felt happy at the smile on her face when he handed her back her book. He felt guilt when that smile soon disappeared. Trucy was left holding onto her book. She returned her stare back to where it had been focused on before Apollo got there. Apollo followed her line of sight. She was staring at the clock tower. It still was stuck 8:15.

“Still hasn’t moved, huh?” Trucy shook her head.

“No…” she sighed. “I was hoping that when I brought you here… things would change.” Trucy ran her thumbs over the cover of her book. “That we would find Mommy and bring her back here. Then the final battle would begin and…”

“Trucy, do you really think our mother… your mother is the type of woman who would fight any sort of battle?” After a moment, Trucy shook her head. She quickly changed that to a nod.

“Yes. We have to look for her, Apollo!” she said. “It’s our destiny. Together, we're going to help bring back everyone’s happy endings…” Apollo rolled his eyes. First it was the sister thing, then it was the curse, and now this? Yeah right.

“Will you cut that out?”

“No!” Trucy huffed. “You don’t have to be so hostile. I know you like me. You came back, didn’t you?” Apollo opened his mouth to speak, only to close it. She was right. He could have just driven back to Seattle that morning after Chihiro let him go. So why was he still here?

“Trucy…” Apollo groaned.

“You have to help me find our mom!” said Trucy, full of hope. “Since she’s the Savior, she can save everyone, right? Because she's the product of true love. That's what the prophecy said. She'll come back and break the curse and save everyone!”

“Listen to me, Trucy,” said Apollo, his hands clenching up into fists. “My mother is no savior. She…” Apollo was still tense as he tried to calm down his tone of voice, as well as the volume of it. “My mother was no Savior.” He sighed. “Come on. Let's get you back to your dad. Then I can finally leave.” Apollo walked away. He only made it a few paces before something jerked him back. Trucy had grabbed his jacket.

“Please don't go…” She sounded like she was about to cry. “Just stay in Storybrooke for one week. That's all I want! Just one week. If you think I'm still crazy…” Trucy loosened her grip. She let go. “Then… you can leave and forget about all of this.” Apollo sighed. She was really determined about him staying in Storybrooke.

“Trucy, come on. I have to get you back to your dad.” Apollo made his way towards his car. Trucy trudged behind, holding her book closely to her chest.

“Please, you don't know what it's like! My life… it sucks! Daddy really tries but… No believes me! They all think I'm—”

Apollo lost it.

“No, you know what sucks?!” he shouted, finally fed up with all this bullshit Trucy kept spouting at him. “Being abandoned by your mother! My mother is a coward. A coward who ran away from her problems instead of dealing with them and abandoned her husband and son and left them to die! She left us to die in a fire that destroyed our home! I lost  _ everything _ that day, Trucy! I was barely even a year old! And guess what? I eventually ended up in the foster system. Unlike you, I never got adopted. I just kept getting shipped around to different people that didn't even want me!” Apollo was breathing heavily after his rant. Trucy just stared at him, her mouth gaping like a fish. He sighed. “Look. Your dad is trying his best. I know that it's hard. But at least he loves you.” He walked to his car. He had his hand on the door when Trucy spoke again.

“Mommy loved you, Apollo.” He groaned. “No matter what you think, she loved you.”

“Sure she did.” He was too tired to argue. He opened the door. “Come on, Trucy.”

* * *

 

_ Miles Edgeworth was raised a prince. A part of his childhood as a prince included learning how to swordfight. He never realized how grateful he would be for those lessons until now. _

_ The bodies of guards were scattered throughout the hallway, painting the floors red. He couldn't let them get to Thalassa. She was their only hope left now. _

_ He was closer to the wardrobe. Two guards dressed in black were blocking his way. He recognized the uniforms. They were once loyal to him, but now pledged their service to Von Karma. That meant one thing: Von Karma was here. He was trying to stop them. _

_ Miles dodged as one of guards came at him. It was easier to fight when you only had yourself to protect. But Thalassa was the intended target. He was just an obstacle to be discarded like a used tissue. _

_ Throughout his entire life, people underestimated Miles. The fight was no exception. He managed to dispatch one of the guards easily. The other had snuck up upon him. _

_ “Your Highness!” Thalassa had shrieked. It was her cry that saved Miles from a worse fate. The guard's sword sliced through Miles's shoulder. He wanted to cry out. He had learned long ago that was never to be done. Not until Miles was alone. _

_ Both guards soon laid defeated at his feet. Miles took Thalassa by the hand, ignoring his stinging shoulder. They had made it. They had finally made it. Miles kicked open the door to the room. He rushed over to the wardrobe and flung open its doors. He ushered Thalassa inside. _

_ “Good luck…” he said. Thalassa looked like she was about to cry. Still, she put on her bravest face. She nodded. Miles shut the doors. There was a rush of magic that cut through the air. _

_ He didn't notice two more guards enter the room. By the time he did, it was too late. The steel had done its deed. Miles felt his flesh cut like it was nothing. The guard pulled out the sword. The prince dropped to his knees. He collapsed. Blood began to pool at his side. _

_ Miles's vision began to slowly fade. His glasses cut into his temple. He watched the wardrobe. He watched the guards try and successfully break it open. He saw what was inside, or rather, what wasn't. Miles had enough strength to put a smile on his face. They were victorious. Thalassa had vanished from her place in the wardrobe. _

_ Miles's eyes grew heavy. They closed. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi was relieved when Apollo brought Trucy back to him. Trucy, like the night before, ran to her father and tackled him in a hug.

“Thank you again, Apollo,” said Ryuichi. Apollo shrugged. He watched Trucy run back inside the house.

“It's no problem. Trucy’s a good kid.”

“Yeah… I can see that she’s taken a liking to you.” Apollo didn't want to say anything. Ryuichi was right.

“You know what’s kind of crazy?” Ryuichi hummed in response. “Yesterday was my birthday. And for the first time in a while… I… I made a wish. I didn't want to be alone any more. Then, Trucy showed up at my door. I don't know what to make of it.” Ryuichi laughed.

“It's a mystery how things work out like this.” He turned and made his way to the door. “Hey, Apollo?”

“Yeah?”

“If you want to… you can come and visit Trucy anytime. I know she would like that.” Apollo bit down on his cheek. He only nodded. Deep down, Apollo felt something.

He didn't feel alone anymore. 

He had the chance to drive back to Seattle and leave Storybrooke behind. As he got into his car, Apollo felt guilty about leaving. He couldn't understand why.

He looked up at the house. Sitting in one of the windows was Trucy. She and Apollo locked eyes. She waved.

Apollo waved back.

* * *

 

_ The pain soon dulled. Phoenix regained enough strength to walk. He had to help. He had to get Thalassa to the wardrobe. He had to find Miles before the curse got to him first. _

_ The moment he stepped out into the hall, a wave of nausea hit Phoenix. Blood. Blood and the bodies of dead guards. Something tightened around his heart. _

_ No. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. _

_ Phoenix ran. He ran as fast as he could. He ran to the wardrobe. He pushed open the door. The sight before him made his heart shatter. _

_ Lying on the ground was Miles. His own blood had formed a small puddle around him. _

_ “No!” He cried. Phoenix rushed to his side. “No! No! No!” He didn't care that blood was staining him or his clothes. He found the deep stab in Miles side. He pressed his hands on it. He had to stop the bleeding. He had to stop it.  _

_ “Miles… please!” Miles didn't open his eyes. “Miles…” He managed to wake him up from death once. Phoenix, desperate, kissed Miles. It didn't work. Tears started to rapidly pour down his face. “Miles… please… Come back to me…” _

_ He heard footsteps behind him. Phoenix looked up. The person did nothing to help relieve him of this heartache, but brought him comfort. _

_ Walking into the room was a young woman with silvery-blue hair. There was a whip hanging at her side. Princess Franziska Von Karma. _

_ She was an ally. She was Miles's sister. She would help. _

_ “Franziska! Help!” Phoenix begged. The princess just stood over him, watching the prince desperately trying to keep Miles from losing any more blood. “Please!” _

_ “Don't worry, Phoenix Wright,” said Franziska as she began to walk closer. She stared at Miles's body. “In just a few moments, you won't remember him, let alone loved him.” _

_ “What?” This wasn't Franziska. This wasn't one of those who helped fight against her father. Something was wrong. Something was off. _

_ “You really think that is was Papa who cast the curse?” Phoenix froze at Franziska’s cackling laugh. _

_ “You?” Franziska nodded with a snide grin. “You did this?! Why?!” She took her whip and cracked it. It wrapped around Phoenix’s wrist. She jerked him forward. _

_ “Because this is my happy ending.” Two of Von Karma’s guards entered the room. “Where is the girl?” _

_ “She's gone, milady. She was in the wardrobe, and then she was gone. She is nowhere to be found.” A small spark of hope ignited in Phoenix. _

_ “She got away…” he said, relieved. Their plan worked. “Thalassa got away!” Franziska cracked her whip again, striking the nearby wardrobe in fury.  _

_ “Your plan is going to fail,” Phoenix told the princess. “Good will win. Good will  _ always _ win!” _

_ “We'll see about that.” The wind outside picked up. There was a loud thunderous roar. The ceiling began to break apart. Thick, black smoke crawled into the room. The wind twisted it up, forming a tornado around all those in there. Phoenix tightened his grip on Miles. _

_ “Where are we going?!” he said, panicked. He remembered what Blackquill had said. He felt fear making his heart pound. _

_ “Somewhere horrible,” said Franziska. The smile on her face made Phoenix sick to his stomach. “Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine.” _

_ The windows shattered. The smoke filled the room. And that was the last thing Phoenix Wright would see of his home before waking up in the small town of Storybrooke, oblivious of what had just transpired mere hours ago. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi walked into the pristine building, Trucy trailing at his side. The two were often volunteers at the hospital. Trucy would perform small magic tricks for the younger children. Ryuichi himself would help the staff. But, there was one thing that would always do before he and Trucy left. 

Flowers. For some odd reason, Ryuichi always felt compelled to bring a fresh vase of flowers to one patient. It was a man with dark gray hair.

Ryuichi rearranged the flowers in his latest gift. He glanced over at the man. He didn't know his name. In fact, no one did. He had been in a coma as long as Ryuichi could remember, so it wasn't like he could ask.

He stared at the coma patient. He took a small step forward. There was something familiar about the man. It was like Ryuichi has seen him before. He reached out to brush away some of the hair in the man’s face.

“Daddy!” Ryuichi stopped. Trucy. She was ready to go. He backed away from the man. He went to his daughter. The stranger wasn't probably anyone he knew, or even cared about. After all, if he was so special to him, how could Ryuichi forget about him?

* * *

 

Apollo couldn't believe what he was doing. He drove up to a small inn he had gotten the address to thanks to Chihiro. She had been overjoyed when she heard that Apollo decided to stay. The inn seemed cozy enough. It was looked like something you would expect of a quiet town.

Inside was another story. As soon as Apollo opened the door, he could hear two people arguing.

“You're out all night doing God knows what, and now you're going out again!”

“I should have moved to Los Angeles!”

“I'm sorry that me getting shot interfered with your plans to steal everything you could as you made your way down the West Coast!”

Apollo stepped inside the inn. He recognized one of the argue-ers. It was the girl who had been locked up with him that morning. If Apollo remembered correctly, her name was Mikumo. And if he had to guess, the man whom Mikumo was arguing with was most likely her father.

The door shut loudly behind Apollo, cutting off the fight between father and daughter. He cleared his throat.

“I’d like a room,” he said, a bit uncomfortable at what he had walked in on. There was a pause before the innkeeper came to his senses. Mikumo’s father rushed behind a counter

“What's your name?” he asked, opening a large book. It was blank for the most part. He handed a pen to Apollo for him to check in.

“Uh… Justice. Apollo Justice.”

“Justice?” Apollo whirled around at the new voice. It was hoarse and gravelly. It matched it speaker.

Standing behind Apollo was a man. His long, thick black hair was tied back. The one thing, well one of the many things about him that was noticeably was the white patch in his bangs. He was pale enough to look dead.

“... what an interesting name,” continued the stranger. His cold, dark eyes pierced Apollo’s very soul, sending shivers up his spine.

“Thanks.” Mikumo’s father disappeared for a moment. When he returned, he handed the scary looking man a thick envelope.

“It's all here.” The man opened it. Inside was several hundreds dollars. Satisfied, the man returned the cash to the envelope.

“Thank you,” he said before turning to Apollo. “Enjoy your stay… Apollo Justice.” He turned and left without a word. The chill was still crawling over Apollo’s skin.

“Um… who was that?” He asked as he signed his name in the registry.

“Jin Yuugami,” said Mikumo with an extreme distaste. “He owns this place.”

“He owns the inn?”

“Try the whole town,” said Mikumo’s father. “So. How long will you be staying in Storybrooke?”

“Um…” How long did Trucy say she wanted him to stay? A week? “It’s a… just about a week.” Mikumo’s father nodded. He took a key off of the wall and handed it to Apollo.

“Welcome to Storybrooke.”

No one knew it at the time, but the second Apollo took that key, something extraordinary had happened in the sleepy town of Storybrooke.

The clock tower moved.


	2. Take a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her suspects about Storybrooke's newest arrival, Mei Karuma does her best to get Apollo Justice to leave the town for good. Her job would be a lot easier if he wasn't so stubborn. In the past, the dark curse was not cast by the person who threatened to use it. The true story behind Franziska casting the dark curse is a tense one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts to deviate from the OUAT canon plot. ... who am I kidding, I already did that last chapter with Trucy and switching around some roles and whatnot. But seriously. The story does follow the plot, but with some minor to major divergence.
> 
> I don't think that makes any sense now that I re-read it. Oh well.

For the past two days, Mei Karuma was not in the best of moods. Her anger carried on a third day as she marched down the main street. It would not be until later that she could relieve her stress. First it was Trucy, and now it was this Justice boy and his goddamn bracelet. Mei knew she had seen that bracelet somewhere before. She just couldn't figure out where.

“Looks like those rusty old gears finally managed to straighten themselves out.” Mei froze. She turned towards the speaker. It was Miss Elise Deauxnim.

“What are you talking about?” Mei asked the woman. She had startled the psychiatrist with her presence.

“Oh! Um… Miss Karuma. Good morning.” Mei sighed. She was not in the mood for this.

“Answer the question, Miss Deauxnim.”

“I was talking about the clocktower. It’s started ticking again.” Mei tensed up. No. No, that was impossible. The clocktower couldn't have been moving. If it was moving that meant…

She looked up at the clocktower. Her heart almost stopped. The clock wasn’t stationed at 8:15 anymore. No. No, no, no, no no. The clock was moving.

“How about that….” said Mei, internally beginning to panic. She marched on, heading towards her office. Despite her destination, work was far from her mind. The town clock was moving. Time was ticking. 

Time was supposed to be frozen. Mei knew that. Why would the clocktower be moving? Only one possibility came to Mei’s mind. This wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for Justice. Justice...

Justice’s bracelet. Mei knew she had recognized it somewhere. That little brat had a pair of bracelets just like it. No. It couldn’t be. The time had elapsed. It had been twenty-four years since they had come to Storybrooke. Mei was in comfort for seventeen of those years after the seven year gap had passed. The girl wouldn't be twenty-two now. That's what she had been told. The Savior would come on their twenty-second birthday.

Wait. This all started when Justice came to town. How old was he? If he was twenty-two… and his birthday was that same day Trucy ran away… Mei was in trouble. She knew what she had to do. She couldn’t give up on everything she had worked so hard to create. Her life here… she refused to give it up.

* * *

 

Apollo groaned. This had been the first good night’s sleep he had gotten in a while. And now he was woken rudely from it by someone repeatedly banging on his door. Wait… banging? It wasn’t his landlord, was it? Apollo had just paid the rent!

It took Apollo a minute from the time that he opened his eyes to realize that he wasn’t in his apartment in Seattle. He sat up. The past two days had come back to mind. Right… he was staying in Storybrooke at the inn under Trucy’s request. 

_ Damn those puppy dog eyes. _

The banging at the door continued. Apollo kicked off the blankets that were covering him.

“Um… coming!” He stumbled out of the sheets and grabbed his discarded shirt off of the floor. He rushed over to the door, pulling it over his head. His shirt was finally back on when he got the door open. Apollo stared at who had been knocking. Mei Karuma stood at his door. The smile on her face did not put him at ease. She was holding a basket of apples in her hands.

“Um… Good morning?” Apollo said. This was a first. Yesterday she had been cracking her whip like Indiana Jones. Now, she seemed like the woman Apollo had met when he dropped Trucy off the first time.

“Good morning, Mr. Justice,” said Karuma. She held out the basket to him. “Did you know that there is an apple tree outside of my house? I’ve been tending to it since I was a little girl.” Karuma plucked one of the apples out of the basket and handed it to Apollo. Hey, to him, free food was the best kind of food. “That tree can survive low temperatures, for example forty below and still keep growing. It can even weather any storm. And the fruit is delicious, if I do say so myself.” 

“Thanks.” Apollo took the apple from her. He hadn’t really eaten much since coming to Storybrooke. And the apple did look so good...

“I’m sure that you’ll enjoy it on your drive home.” Someone hadn’t gotten the memo.

“Actually, Miss Karuma, I’m gonna be staying in Storybrooke for a little while.” Apollo took note of Karuma tensing up at that statement. “Trucy… she wanted me to stay. It’s just a week but…” Apollo wasn’t sure how he would feel after that week.

“Oh really? Imagine that…” Apollo stared at the woman.

“Is that all?” Apollo really wanted to go take a shower. Karuma hesitated. She took a step back.

“Just one more thing,” said the mayor. Her grip tightened on her basket. “Mr. Justice… can I ask you something?”

“Uh… sure…?”

“How old are you?” Apollo blinked. That was a rather strange thing to be asking.

“Um… twenty-two. Why?”

“When is….” Karuma was froze like a deer in headlights. “Your birthday wouldn’t happen to be October 12th… would it?” Apollo slowly nodded. Now this was getting weird.

“Is something wrong, Miss Karuma?”

“Oh. Um… It’s nothing.” Karuma was gripping her sleeve. Apollo felt his bracelet tighten on his wrist. “Have a good day, Mr. Apollo Justice.” The mayor of Storybrooke turned on her heel and left, leaving a very confused Apollo behind.

There it was again. For the second time, Karuma had lied to Apollo aout something. Apollo had a feeling. He didn’t feel good about said feeling.

Karuma was hiding something. What would the mayor of a small town be hiding? Apollo sighed. He was thinking too much about this. Right now, the steamy hot water of the room’s shower was calling his name.

* * *

 

_ Franziska Von Karma had a love-hate relationship with her life. She had everything a princess could want, except for the one thing she desired most in the world: her freedom. Like everyone else in the castle, she was trapped under the ruthless thumb of Manfred Von Karma. He was her father, a man whom may called ‘the evil king’ or — the Huntress’ personal favorite — ‘the phony king’. _

_ As a small spot of smoke filled the room, Franziska took a step off to the side. Nearly inches away from where her head once was, a sword embedded itself into the wall. That had been too close for comfort. Out of the smoke appeared Franziska's father. Also standing in the room with Franziska was the Huntress. Though, Franziska preferred to call her by her actual name. _

_ “Can I get you a drink, Your Majesty?” said Mia Fey from beside the princess. It was what she normally asked. After all, Mia faced the plenty of death if she so much went against a simple order. That's what Franziska had been told. _

_ “Do I look like a I need a drink?” Von Karma snapped. _

_ “I was only trying to help…” Mia muttered. _

_ “I see Miles Edgeworth was more than happy to leave you with a parting gift,” said Franziska, still staring at the sword. She and Mia had been watching the wedding of Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright through a mirror. They had seen everything that had just transpired thanks to the woman trapped inside of it. _

_ “It was an awfully large threat,” said that woman. If Franziska remembered correctly, her name was Lana Skye. “You’re going to destroy everyone’s happiness? How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?” _

_ “Simply, Miss Skye,” said Von Karma. Franziska didn’t like the look on her father’s face. “The Dark Curse.” If Franziska had something in her mouth, she would have surely choked on it. _

_ “The Dark Curse?” she repeated. “Are you sure about this, Papa?” _

_ “You swore that you would never use it!” said a panicked Mia. _

_ “You made a deal when you gave away that curse,” added Lana. She was as scared as the rest of them, but had more control over showing her emotions. _

_ “She won't be happy to see you,” Franziska finished. This couldn't have been a good sign. _

_ “Since when do I care about anyone’s else happiness but mine?” The answer to that question was never. “Fey!” Mia snapped to attention. “Prepare the carriage. We're going to the forbidden fortress.” Franziska watched as her father strode out of the room. She pulled Mia off to the side. _

_ “Mia, you have to—" Mia held up her hand to stop Franziska right then and there. _

_ “I'll send word to them about this at once. Now go. Before your father starts to suspect something.” _

_ “Franziska!” Franziska grabbed the whip from off of a nearby table. _

_ “Coming!” With one last glance towards Mia, Franziska rushed out of the room and after her father. The feeling of dread had not left her. _

* * *

 

Mei was close to screaming. She tapped her pen on the desk of her office. Justice was twenty-two. His birthday was October 12th. It was the day he entered the town. It was the day things started changing. It matched the prophecy she had been given perfectly. Now that he had decided to stay, the tight grip Mei had upon the town would slowly start to unravel. It already had begun to do so.

She was so lost in her thoughts, Mei didn't notice someone enter the room. That wasn't until said someone had dropped a newspaper in front of her.

“This is what you asked for, isn't it?” Mei looked up. Standing in front of her was a woman with long, light brown hair and a red scarf around her neck. Mei looked down at the paper. On the front page was a picture of Apollo Justice.

“You're late, Tomoe.” Tomoe Houzuki bit down on her lip.

“My apologies. I assure you, though. This is one of my better jobs.” Mei scanned the front page. It didn't have much about what she wanted. She groaned.

“What did you find out?”

“To be honest, there wasn't much I could get to.” That was never a good sign. “He spent a lot of times in foster homes after the age of nine. He got into some trouble when he was seventeen… but as I said, I couldn't get to those details.” Mei could fix that in a heartbeat. “But, since then, he's been clean. He appears to never stay in one place for long. A couple of months at most.” Mei groaned. Hopefully he would leave by the end of the week. Before she could dismiss Tomoe, there was one bit of information Mei needed.

“Did you find out anything about his parents?” Mei asked, folding the newspaper in half.

“A bit. I didn't put it in the article because it seemed like too much of an invasion of privacy, even by my standards.” Mei raised a brow. This was getting interesting. “They just appeared on the map one day. No records, nothing.”

“... when was this?”

“It was about… twenty-four years ago I believe.” Mei’s grip grew tight on the paper. She was piercing it with her nails. No. “Anyway, his father was a popular musician. He was making quite a name for himself, actually.”

“Was? What happened?”

“Apparently, shortly after Mr. Justice was born, a fire started in the home they lived in and burnt it to the ground. His father perished in that fire. Mr. Justice was taken in by a family friend until he was nine. I don't understand why, but he found his way into the foster system a short while later.”

“Ah.” Well… Mei hadn't expected that. “And his mother?” Tomoe shrugged.

“She disappeared. And after all my research, I do believe that Trucy was right about them being related.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I suspect that their mother was lead to think Mr. Justice died in the fire as well. So, she left.” 

“She… left?”

“I don't blame her. She didn't know the truth. A few years later, she married to a man named Shadi Enigmar. If you remember, that was the name of Trucy’s father.” Mei went stiff. No, no, no. She thought she didn't have to worry about Trucy. She hadn't altered anything in Storybrooke. But Justice… Justice had.

“Did you find out her name?” Mei asked. Tomoe nodded.

“Yes. Her name was Thalassa.” Mei wanted to really scream. Thalassa. That little brat that had gotten away. She was Justice’s mother. Trucy was right. Oh God… Trucy. She was the brat’s daughter. Oh God.

“Um… Mei?” Mei blinked. She shook away the thoughts in her head. They would have to be dealt with later.

“You may go now, Tomoe,” Mei said with a wave of her hand. She was getting a headache. Tomoe was almost out of the room before she turned back.

“Mei…” said the reporter. “I am curious about something.” Mei groaned. She didn't have time for this. “I discovered that Trucy was living at a foster home in New York before she was adopted. Might I ask how she ended up here in Oregon?”

_ Fate? Destiny? My inability to look at goddamn files?! _

“Tomoe.”

“Right. Leaving.” Mei groaned as the door shut. Apollo Justice was quickly becoming a problem. She had to figure out something to get rid of him soon. Otherwise… 

Mei shook her head. No. That wouldn't happen. No one knew the truth. Even if the curse did break, no one would know… wait. Someone did know.  _ He _ knew. That foolish Phoenix Wright! He knew!  How could she have been so stupid!? Why did she tell him that she had cast the curse?!

She couldn't let the curse break. She couldn't! Then, everyone would know the truth. Phoenix Wright would tell them all just who had been the one to make them suffer truly was.

Mei would have to run Apollo Justice out of Storybrooke at any and all costs.

* * *

 

_ Franziska and her father hurried to a castle hidden in the mountains. She stood beside Von Karma as she sat beside a fire with his… friend. _

_ “How are you dear?” asked the one woman who actually tolerated Von Karma’s company. _

_ “I’m doing fine,” Von Karma replied. _

_ “Are you? If it were me, I’d be simply tortured watching that Miles Edgeworth so happy.It feels like yesterday that you thought you had finally won when you… well...” Von Karma’s expression grew sour. “You know.” Franziska raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? _

_ “Yes, it was about the same time that your benevolent sister got the best of you, my dear Ga'ran.” Ga’ran narrowed her eyes. _

_ “I soldiered on, as you will too. Hopefully.” _

_ “Enough games. You know why I’m here. I need my curse back.” Franziska bit down on her tongue. She wanted to tell Ga’ran not to give up the curse. She knew what that curse could do. _

Don’t give him the curse.

_ “It’s not yours anymore,” said Ga'ran. “A deal’s a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse.” _

_ “Which failed. Undone by a pathetic kiss. Now, return what’s mine,” Von Karma ordered.  _

_ “I would do what he says…” Franziska muttered under her breath. “The consequences can be rather… harsh.” _

_ “But the dark curse? Really?” Ga'ran said with surprise. “You must know that not even its unholy power can’t do anything for you. It can't give you ultimate power. It can't bring people back form the dead.” Franziska felt Ga’ran’s eyes on her as she said that. “Have you considered a pet? They can be quite comforting.” She looked over at Franziska as she patted the small unicorn beside her. “Then again… you already have several, don’t you?” Her eyes had fallen upon Franziska. The princess gripped her sleeves. _

_ “The only comfort for me is Miles Edgeworth’s suffering.” _

_ “Well, it’s his wedding night,” Ga'ran said with a smirk, “I doubt he’s suffering right now.” Franziska’s face drained of some of its color. She didn't need that image stuck in her mind right now. _

_ “I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff.” _

_ “Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity, makes the two of us look positively… moral. … Who did give it to you?” _

_ “Where I got it’s none of your concern. Hand it back.” _

_ “Must we do this?” Ga'ran asked, standing up. _

_ “Alas, we must,” answered Von Karma as he stood as well. Franziska put her hand on her whip. So, this was going to happen the hard way. _

_ The fire from the fireplace fell under Von Karma’s control. He aimed it at Ga'ran, but the former queen deflected it with a simple wave of her hand. Von Karma went to attack with the flame again. Only this time he didn't direct his aim at Ga’ran, but rather towards her pet unicorn. _

_ “No!” Ga'ran yelled. She jumped in front of her pet, casting a magic shield between her and the flame. Franziska tightened her grip on her whip. If she didn't do something, the whole place was going to burn down. The princess’s eyes fell upon the chandelier hanging above Ga’ran. _

_ She took her whip. It cracked, wrapping itself around the hook the chandelier’s rope was tied ro. She pulled. The knot came off with ease. The chandelier came crashing down on Ga’ran. Her staff rolled away from her. Franziska placed her whip back at her side before going to retrieve it for her father. _

_ “Love is weakness, Ga'ran. I thought you knew that?” Von Karma said as Franziska gave the staff to him. _

_ “If you’re going to kill me, kill me!” Ga'ran shouted. _

_ “Why would I do that? You’re my only friend.” Von Karma wasted no time. He shattered the orb on the staff. Out of the broken glass, she pulled out a scroll which held the dark curse. _

_ “Don’t do this,” Ga’ran begged. She was struggling to get out from under the chandelier. “This… curse. There are lines even we shouldn’t cross. All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill.” _

_ “So be it.” Von Karma turned to leave, taking Franziska with him.  _

* * *

 

Apollo was grateful that the innkeeper (he discovered that his name was Kurou Ichijou) had also run a diner in town with the help of his daughter, Mikumo. That was probably where all of that money came from. The place was positively crowded when Apollo arrived. A lot of people seemed to enjoy being here. And lucky for Apollo, he managed to snag a booth to himself.

Apollo had snatched a discarded newspaper from an empty seat. He still had the apple Karuma have him. As he said before, free food was the best kind of food. After he saw the article on the front page, Apollo was starting to have second thoughts.

Maybe that's why Karuma had been so nice to him this morning.

Apollo looked up from his reading when Mikumo came around. She placed a mug in front of him. He stared at it. The familiar scent of hot chocolate hit his nose.

“I didn't order this,” he told the waitress. Mikumo shrugged.

“I know you didn't,” she said. “Someone else did for you.” Apollo rolled his eyes. Well, he wasn't really one to deny a blessing in disguise. He had barely gotten a sip from the mug when Apollo found himself in the company of another person. Only instead of the waitress, it was the sheriff.

“So,” said Chihiro as she sat down opposite Apollo. “You decided to stay after all. I almost thought you were bluffing.”

“And you're very observant.” Apollo sighed. “Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture if you're trying to make me feel welcome. And I will admit, I am impressed that you managed to guess that I like cinnamon on my hot chocolate because most people don't.”

“Oh, I didn't guess.” Apollo blinked as Chihiro laughed. “I wasn’t the one who sent it to you. That would be the little girl who I dropped off.” Little girl…

Apollo looked behind Chihiro at the door. Standing there was Trucy. She gave Apollo a small wave. Apollo groaned. He walked over to the door and to Trucy. He caught a glimpse of the pleased grin on Chihiro’s face as he did.

“I like cinnamon, too,” Trucy proudly stated when Apollo came to greet her. Apollo took note of the backpack and uniform she was wearing.

“Trucy. It's Tuesday,” he said. “Don't you have school?”

“Duh. I want you to walk with me.” Apollo couldn't believe this. He agreed to stay. That was it. He still had yet to make the decision about whether or not it would be a permanent move.

“Trucy, your dad is a teacher at the school.”

“He knows where I am. I asked him if it was okay.” 

_ Great. _

Apollo let Trucy drag him out of the diner. She walked a few paces in front of him, acting like Apollo’s service dog and guide.

“Okay. Now that Miss Ayasato isn't here, we can talk safely,” said Trucy once the diner was out of sight. Miss Ayasato? Apollo assumed that was Chihiro.

“Talk? About what?” he asked as if he didn't already know.

“About the curse. Duh.”  _ Of course. Trucy’s imaginary curse. _ “We have to find Mommy and get her back here to break it.” Was she still on that? “Lucky for us, I have a plan. I'm calling it Operation Cobra!”

“Operation… Cobra?” Trucy nodded. She seemed really proud of that name. “Trucy, that has nothing to do with fairy tales.”

“I know! So, if someone's in the room when we're talking about it, they won't know! Pretty clever, huh?” Apollo had to admit that it was a smart idea. “Our enemies have eyes and ears everywhere!” Apollo rolled his eyes. 

_ Whatever you say, Trucy. _

“Okay. I'll play along,” said Apollo as he and Trucy turned a corner. “Everyone here is from magical world and are characters in your storybook. They just don't remember.” Trucy nodded.

“Yup. That's the curse. Time stopped. At least until you got here. See?” Trucy pointed up to the clock tower as they passed it. Apollo almost dropped the apple he still had in his hand. It wasn't stuck at 8:15 anymore.

Apollo’s stomach growled. He tightened his fingers around the apple. He needed to eat this. Apollo took a bite. Oh sweet Lord, that apple was good.

“Where'd you get that?” Trucy asked as soon as she heard the bite. Apollo looked down at her as he swallowed.

“Karuma came by this morning and—” Trucy jumped up and slapped the apple out of his hand. “Hey!”

“You can't eat that!” Apollo groaned loudly.

“Why not? What is it, poisoned?” Apollo, of course, had been joking. Trucy had not.

“Maybe!” Wait, what?

“Trucy. What are you talking about?” Trucy bit her lip. She looked around before pulling Apollo in close.

“Her dad. Her dad is the Evil King.” Oh… Trucy thought that Karuma was… well, that explained quite a bit. “Her dad poisoned Daddy’s true love with an apple!”

“Your dad’s true love?” Trucy nodded again.

“Yeah. I'll show you later.” Apollo really wished she wouldn't. “I tried to tell Daddy about it, but… he didn't believe me.”

“Because he doesn't remember?”

“Yeah. Their pasts are all blurry. Just ask anyone anything. You'll see.” Apollo sighed.

“You mean to tell me that for decades people have been walking around here in a haze — not aging might I remind you — with screwed up memories because they're stuck in a cursed town?” he summarized. It sounded crazier out loud.

“I knew you'd get it!” said a happy Trucy. Apollo really didn't. He could see the school coming into view. “That's why I need you. Together, we can find Mommy.”

“Because she’s the only one who can break the curse. Because she's the product of true love.”

“Yes. And right now, we're at an advantage.” Apollo raised an eyebrow. “Miss Karuma doesn't know that. She doesn't know who Mommy is.” Right. Trucy’s records were sealed by the state when she was adopted. No one would know who her mother was unless they asked Trucy herself.

They finally reached the front gates of the school. Trucy came to a stop and took off her backpack. To Apollo’s surprise, she pulled out her storybook. She held it out to him.

“The hero never believes at first. Read this and you'll know everything.” Trucy forced the book into Apollo's hands before he could deny it. “Whatever you do, don't let Miss Mei near that book! If she finds out about what we're doing, that would be bad.  _ Really _ bad.” Trucy zipped her bag closed and put it back on.

“I'll find you later!” called out Trucy as she walked towards the school. “I knew you would believe me!” She turned and ran inside the building. 

Apollo sighed. Sooner or later, he would have to break it to Trucy that he really didn't believe in this whole ‘Storybrooke is cursed’ thing. Apollo was prepared to leave until he noticed one of the school’s teachers walking up to him.

“You know, it's really good to see her smiling again,” said Ryuichi, having caught sight of Apollo. “It's all because of you. She was excited to see you this morning when she found out you had decided to stay. She begged me to let you  walk her.” 

_ Damn those puppy dog eyes. _

“I didn't really  _ do _ anything,” Apollo said, tucking the book under his arm.

“You stayed.” Apollo sighed. He was starting to question what had been going through his head when he made that decision. Apollo glanced down at the book. What was it that Trucy said? That Karuma was evil like her dad? Well, she was pretty hostile yesterday.

“Ryuichi, can I ask you something? About the mayor.”

“Fire away.”

“Is she always so… aggressive? I mean… she doesn't seem like a people person. How the hell did she get elected?” Ryuichi only offered Apollo a small shrug.

“I don't know. She’s been the mayor as long as I can remember. No one has tried to run against her. They are not brave enough. Mei inspires a bit of… fear.” It was probably due to the whip she carried around with her. Ryuichi sighed. “I think I made that worse by giving Trucy that book.” He gestured to what Apollo was holding. “Now she thinks that Mei’s an evil princess who hurt everyone in town.”

Apollo looked down at the book. One of the first things Trucy had told him about Karuma was that she had helped hurt her father. And now, her dad apparently poisoned Ryuichi’s supposed true love, whoever that was. Trucy said she tried to tell him…

“Who does she think you are?” Apollo asked, acting out on a brief spell of curiosity.

“It's pretty ridiculous,” Ryuichi said, unable to contain a small bit of laughter.

“I just got about ten minutes of ridiculous. Lay it on me.”

“Trucy says that I'm some sort of… ‘Prince Charming’. She said that my real name is Phoenix Wright. I mean, who would name their kid that? Pretty ridiculous, isn't it?” Apollo blinked.

“Wright?”

“Yeah. Why?” The night he first met Trucy came back to mind.

“When Trucy told me her name, she called herself as Trucy  _ Wright _ . I just thought it was her birth name. But…” Ryuichi groaned.

“Great. She's taken it up a step…” he muttered before turning back to Apollo. “What about you? Who does she think you are?”

“Just her brother. I’m… I'm not in the book.” He left out the part about his and her apparent mother being in the book. That was a whole other level of crazy meant for a therapist. Wait…

“Ryuichi, can I ask you a favor? Trucy mentioned that she's in therapy. You wouldn't happen to know where her doctor would be right about now, do you?”

* * *

 

_ Franziska and Mia stood beside Von Karma, along with multiple other characters, at the edge of a forest around a fire. They had no choice. When she had asked about this, her father had told Franziska it was to ‘witness this marvelous event’. The princess watched as Von Karma threw various items into the fire. She watched with narrowed eyes as he addressed the cast around them. _

_ “Who among us is tired of losing? That’s why I called you here,” he explained. “To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory and move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win.” _

_ “And we’ll be happy?” asked a witch. _

_ “I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because if you don’t, there are other ways.” The trees around them start to grow taller until the group is completely surrounded. The people in the group relented, and each gave up a lock of their hair. The former king cast them into the fire. _

_ "All that remains is the final ingredient. The prized heart from my best steed." Mia held out a box that Von Karma had given her. Von Karma opened it. Franziska almost gagged. Her father had made a habit of removing people’s hearts, but that was always done by magic. The heart her father withdrew from the box was an actual heart, not a magic one. _

_ "The glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed." Von Karma casted it into the flames. A large pillar of smoke appeared. The curse. Franziska’s dread disappeared as quickly as it came, along with the smoke. What just happened? _

_ Laughter rang on Franziska's ears as she exchanged glances with Mia. Von Karma wasn't pleased by this turn of events. He even turned one of the cast around him into stone. _

* * *

 

Thanks to Ryuichi’s assistance, Apollo was able to find Miss Deauxnim’s office. He left the book in his car and went up to talk to her. Maybe the therapist could shed some light on this whole situation.

“Apollo Justice. I was just… uh… reading about you,” said Miss Deauxnim when she saw who came to call. Apollo made note to have a chat with the reporter who wrote that article. “Let me guess. You're here for a little help with post traumatic stress?” Apollo shook his head.

“I'm here about Trucy,” he told the woman. She instantly tensed up.

“I apologize. I… I really shouldn't—” She tried to shut the door. Apollo stopped it with his foot.

“I know I should be prying but… I have to know. This whole… fairytale obsession. What caused it? I mean, she thinks everyone is a character from her book. It's crazy.” Miss Deauxnim eased the door open.

“I hope you don't talk that way around her. Calling her fantasy crazy could be quite damaging.” Apollo made a mental note of that.  “These stories… they are kind of like her language. She has no idea how to express what she's feeling. This is her way of… translating it. She's been using it as a coping method for all she's been through.”

“How long ago did she get the book?”

“A-About a month ago.”

“Has she been seeing you longer than that?” Miss Deauxnim hesitated before finally answering.

“For about a year… or three… if you wish to know more about it, I can give you her file.” Apollo nodded. Miss Deauxnim disappeared for a moment. When she came back, she had a thick manila folder in her hands. She handed it over to Apollo. Apollo stared down at it.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked her.

“We talked about you at our last session, a few days before she ran off. She was very excited to find out she had a brother. After all that I've seen… you're extremely important to her.” Apollo sighed. That was going to be a heavy burden to bear. “And for her sake… please be careful. Damaging Trucy’s imagination would be… it would be catastrophic to say the least.” He nodded.

“Uh… thank you.” Apollo turned to leave.

“Please make sure that I get that back!’

“Alright!” Apollo called back. He had quite the bit of reading to do.

* * *

 

Apollo sat on his bed in the inn. The papers from Trucy’s file were scattered around him. It was the only thing he had been reading. The infamous storybook still sat untouched in his car. He had no plans on reading that.

Though, his current bit of research was yielding results. They were interesting, but they also made something tighten around his heart. 

Trucy had started therapy three years ago. She was being bullied by her classmates for being — as the girl herself had put it — ‘weird’. She had an intense love of magic, even before the fairy tale thing started. There was a small note from Miss Deauxnim about her skills in magic tricks. Apparently it had been learned from her birth parents and was rather good at it.

Apollo was starting to wonder what Trucy’s life was like before her mother…

Wait. Did Trucy even know that her mother had been murdered? Was their mother even dead? What had happened ten years ago?

… did Apollo just refer to Trucy’s mother as his own?

Apollo was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. He placed down the file he had been reading and answered. To his surprise, Chihiro greeted him.

“Chihiro?” Apollo said, confused. “What are you doing here? I swear, I did not disturb the peace or crash into any more signs.”

“It's not about that,” Chihiro said, shaking her head sadly. “I got a call from Dr. Elise Deauxnim. She said that you had a bit of a fight earlier when you visited?” What?

“No. I mean, yeah. I spoke with her earlier but…”

“She says that you demanded to see Trucy’s files. When she refused, you came back and stole them.”

“But she gave them to me!”

“Miss Deauxnim is telling a different story. I have a warrant to search your room.” Apollo sighed. He stepped to the side. There was no point in hiding it. The papers from Trucy’s files were out in the open.

“That what you're looking for?” He asked. Chihiro sighed, but nodded.

“Unfortunately. Mr. Justice, I'm afraid you're under arrest.” Apollo didn't fight against Chihiro. He calmly put his hands behind his back, allowing the sheriff to handcuff him. 

Why the hell would Miss Deauxnim lie? She had given him those files. Heck, he didn't even have to ask. It had been her idea. What could have happened to make her lie? The only plausible reason would be that someone forced her.

Wait. Who hated Apollo enough to do such a thing…? It didn't take him long to figure it out. There was only person in Storybrooke who had shown any animosity towards him since he arrived.

“You know I'm not lying, right? Someone’s setting me up.” The cuffs were put on a little too tightly around his wrists.

“And who would set you up?”

* * *

 

Trucy was enjoying her day. Firstly, Apollo had walked with her to school. And he  _ listened _ to her when she talked about the curse. That was the best part. He was going to read her book and finally understand. Then, they would find their mom. With her, they could break the curse. They would bring back the happy endings.

Not to mention Daddy was filling in for her science teacher, despite not knowing anything about science himself. He was the art teacher for a reason. Right now he was outside in the sun (claiming it had been a nice day out, so why not have class outside?) trying to explain the water cycle to a bunch of fourteen year olds.

Out of the corner of her eye, Trucy caught sight of an all too familiar car pulling up the the school. An all too familiar person stepped out. Trucy gripped her skirt.

“Mr. Naruhodou.” Daddy stopped his poorly constructed lecture and turned as Mei Karuma strolled up to the class. “May I speak with you and Trucy for a moment?”

“Umm…” Daddy did a double take between the class and Miss Mei. “We're in the middle of a lesson.”

“It is of the utmost importance.” He sighed. He called over Trucy. She came to her father’s side. A knot grew in her stomach. This couldn't be good. They walked out of earshot of the class.

“Mr. Naruhodou,” began Miss Mei. “I have some bad news. About Mr. Justice.” Trucy knew it. This wasn't a good sign. “He's been arrested.”

“What?!”

“He broke into Dr. Deauxnim’s office and stole Trucy’s files. I suspect that he's a conman, trying to get close to the both of you in order to scam you.” Trucy shook her head. She didn't believe her. After all, Miss Mei was an evil, evil woman. Trucy knew better. 

She wasn't lying to Apollo when she said that they shared the same superpower. Trucy caught sight of Miss Mei clutching her sleeve. She balled up her hands. She knew what it meant. Miss Mei was lying.

“That’s not true!” Trucy shouted. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. “There's no way Apollo would do that!”

“Trucy,” said Daddy. Trucy shook her head again. Miss Mei got down to Trucy’s level.

“Trucy, I know you think otherwise, but it's the truth.” Trucy saw her grab the edge of her sleeve. It was a small gesture that would go unnoticed by most people. But, then again, most people weren’t Trucy. Miss Mei was lying.

“No, no it's not!” Trucy tore away from her father. She ran away from him and Miss Mei. It wasn't true. It wasn't. She had to be doing this on purpose. That meant she knew. She knew about what Apollo and Trucy were trying to do. What other reason would she want to get rid of Apollo so badly? Only one question remained. How did she know?

Trucy came to a stop quite a distance away. Her legs were burning. She dropped onto the grass, panting heavily. Apollo… Karuma had gotten to him to.

“Trucy!” Trucy lifted her head. Daddy had come after her. She stood up. “Trucy…” He was sweating. How far  _ did _ Trucy run? “You can’t… You can't just… oh my God, you run fast…”

“She was grabbing her sleeve…” Her father lifted his head.

“What?”

“She was grabbing her sleeve,” Trucy repeated. Her father didn't believe her about her book, but he did believe her about her special power after Trucy proudly demonstrated it to him when they first met. “That's how I know it's not true…”

“Trucy…” She turned to him.

“We have to help Apollo! He's innocent, Daddy. He didn't do it!” He sighed. Trucy knew just what to say to get him to help out her brother.

* * *

 

Apollo hated being in jails, which was ironic considering his job. What he hated more was being the one put in jail. His persuasive skills had not done Apollo well on the passive-aggressive ride with Chihiro. And now here he was: standing in the sheriff’s station with the sheriff taking his mugshot. Apollo still had yet to back down from his argument.

“You know that the shrink is lying?” said Apollo. 

_ Let me be alone in a room with her. We'll get the truth. _

“To the right.” Apollo followed the order. “I've known Elise Deauxnim for years. Why would she be lying?”

“I don't know. Maybe someone put her up to it. Someone who scares her… Maybe Karuma?” Apollo made note of the small pause Chihiro took. “So it was her.”

“To the left.” Apollo followed. “Mei is intimidating, I'll give you that.” Apollo still put partial blame on the whip. “But I've known her long enough to know that she would never frame someone. Or force someone to.”

“How well do you even know her? I’m betting that she has her hands in everything.”

“Of course she does. She's the mayor.” Apollo rolled his eyes. That's not what he had meant.

“Hey!” Apollo turned around as the door to the sheriff’s office slammed open.

“Trucy! Ryuichi,” said Chihiro, in a small bit of surprise as the father-daughter duo rushed into the station. “What are you two doing here?”

“Um… Mei told us what happened,” Ryuichi explained. Apollo fought the urge to groan. Of course she did.

“Look, Trucy,” Apollo said before Trucy could go off on him for getting arrested. “I don't know what Karuma told you but—”

“I know.” Apollo blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“I know you’re innocent, Apollo. You didn't steal those files, right? I told you, I can spot lies too!” Huh. Apollo hadn’t really believed her about that. “Besides, I think I know why you really were with Miss Deauxnim.” Uh oh. “You were gathering intel from her for Operation Cobra. And Miss Mei wanted to stop you.” Well… Trucy was about two-thirds of the way right.

“I am very lost,” said Chihiro. “Operation Cobra?”

“It's a need to know basis, Miss Ayasato. But what you do need to know is that Daddy’s gonna bail him out!” Apollo looked up to Ryuichi.

“You are?" He asked. The school teacher gave him a nod. “Why?”

“Because um… well…” said Ryuichi. “I trust you.” Apollo didn't want believe that, but his bracelet gave off no reaction. Ryuichi really did trust him.

Apollo turned, holding his handcuffed hands out to the sheriff.

“If that's the case, they can you release me? And quick question. Where does Karuma live? We need to have a little chat.”

* * *

 

Mei had no more reason to worry. Apollo Justice would be locked away. After the sentence was carried out, which would only last a few days, he would be gone. There was nothing to be concerned about anymore.

That's what she thought until she caught Apollo Justice cutting off the branches of of her beloved apple tree.

Mei snatched up her whip and stormed out of her house. She was beyond furious now.

Justice only stopped when Mei cracked her whip against the ground. By then the damage was already done.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!” Mei exclaimed. Justice simply dropped the chainsaw he had been using, reached up and plucked off one of the apples from the still attached branches.

“Oh, I'm just picking apples.” He took a bite out of it. The smug look on his face only infuriated Mei further.

“You are insane.”

“No. You are if you think that some second-rate frame job is gonna scare me off. You're gonna have to do better that that.” Shit, he knew. “If you come at me one more time, I'm gonna come back for the rest of the tree. Because Miss Mei Karuma, you have no idea what I am capable of.” Mei grit her teeth together as Justice turned and walked away. He still had the apple. “Make your next move, I dare you!”

Mei’s frustration was built to the point where just was on the brink of screaming.

* * *

 

_ Franziska winced again as she heard another book hit the floor. It had come from several rooms away, but the thud was loud enough to echo throughout the entire castle. Being unable to cast the dark curse had made her father furious. And when Von Karma was mad, it was better that everyone stayed out of his way. That unspoken rule was something Franziska learned at a very young age. _

_ “Maybe it's for the best that he doesn’t find out how to cast the curse,” said Mia — who after having been Franziska’s main source of company (and link to the outside world) for the past few years — decided to stick close to the princess. “That curse can summon dark forces. More than dangerous than anything we have ever seen before.” Franziska sighed. She trusted Mia’s intuition on these things. _

_ “But he’s going to be like this forever if he doesn’t figure out how to cast that curse!” _

_ “If he comes after you, Franziska. I’ll be right here to protect you.” She knew that. Mia had claimed it was a promise made long ago to someone both she and Franziska cared about. Franziska didn't want to question who the Huntress was speaking of. _

_ “I know. It seems like you’re the only one who does now.” Especially since Franziska was alone in this castle. “This whole thing would be over easier if he could just figure out why that curse didn’t cast!” It was Mia’s turn to sigh. She put her hand on Franziska’s shoulder. _

_ “Franziska…” Franziska brushed Mia away from her. She didn’t want to be touched. “... if you want to know why the curse isn’t working, go to the source.” Go to the source? If Franziska remembered… her father had gotten the curse from  _ him.  _ She swallowed a lump in her throat. _

_ “Then that’s what I’ll do.” She took a few small steps away from Mia. “If Papa asks, I’m in the library.” A dull, silvery mist surrounded Franziska. As soon as it faded, Franziska Von Karma was gone. _

* * *

 

Mei picked up the bruised apples from off of the ground. Damn that Apollo Justice. He had solidified himself as a problem now, the brat’s son or not. He could go to Hell for all Mei cared. 

Mei heard someone walking up behind her. She knew who it was. After all, she had called Chihiro after the incident had occurred.

“He destroyed city property,” Mei said through her teeth. She picked up another apple and stood. “I want him arrested.”

“Again?” Mei turned to face the sheriff.

“Yes again! What are you waiting for?”

“I’m not so sure that this is the right plan, Mei,” said Chihiro. Mei could hear the exasperation in her voice. “And I’m not talking about the tree. I know that Apollo didn’t steal from Miss Deauxnim. Trucy told me.”

“Trucy?” Come to think of it, Trucy had yelled at her repeatedly that she was lying about the circumstances under which Justice had been arrested. Naruhodou always said that Trucy had the ability to tell if people were lying. She was starting to think he was right. That only made things worse.

“Yes. That, and Apollo looked pretty shocked when I told him about the charges.” Of course he did. Mei rolled her eyes.

“Criminals don’t like being caught, Chihiro.”

“Or maybe it was because he was being set up.” Mei gripped the apple in her hand. “If he was, that means Miss Deauxnim is lying. And we both know that she wouldn’t do that unless someone asked her to. Or threatened her. Are you really confident that woman’s conscience won’t get the best of her eventually?” Mei’s hands were shaking she was holding onto the apple so firmly. Chihiro placed a hand on Mei's shoulder to put her at ease. “If you want me to arrest him again, I will.”

“Then do it!”

“But you know he’s going to keep coming at you. And you'll continue to clash heads with him, and you will do whatever you can to get rid of him. There's only a slim chance you will succeed.” Mei batted Chihiro's hand away.

“No. I will succeed.” Chihiro sighed, taking a few steps back.

“If that’s what you believe. But if this goes any further, you know more people are going to get hurt. Like Trucy. She already hates you, Mei.” That reminder stung. “Please don’t make things any worse.” Chihiro turned and took her leave. Mei was left alone with her thoughts. She knew Chihiro was right. People were going to get hurt. Mei had already hurt so many people just by casting the curse. And then there was Trucy.

Wait… Trucy. Trucy was the key.

* * *

 

_ She was still not the best at casting a teleportation spell or at magic in general. So, when Franziska materialized in her intended location, she was surprised. Surprised and dizzy. She slumped up against the wall. This dungeon was dirty and not really the best place to take a break. Franziska forced herself forward. He had to be here somewhere. _

_ She kept walking down the dark tunnel with her hand along the wall. Why was it so dark down here? She couldn’t see anything. She thought about casting a spell to give her light but soon found it unnecessary once she reached the end of the tunnel. There was a dimly light torch that gave light to the prison cell carved into the rock. Franziska stayed out of the light. She couldn’t see anything there, with the exception of a figure. That had to be him. It had to be. _

_ Franziska felt her stomach twist up into a thousand knots. She wasn’t so sure about this plan now. _

_ “You realize that I can see the future, do you? I know you’re there. That and you’re not very quiet, Princess Von Karma.” Franziska swallowed down the fear in her throat. _

 

“You are braver than you think, Franziska. After all, fear is only stronger than you if you let it be. And you are the strongest person I know.”

 

_ The princess drew a breath and stepped into the light. She hid her fear as she came face to face with Simon Blackquill. The aura of darkness he carried shook Franziska down to her very core. It was hard for her to believe that they were the nearly same age. _

_ “That’s better isn’t it?” said Blackquill. “Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?” _

_ “That curse my father received a long time ago. The Dark Curse,” Franziska told him, forcing out each word. “It isn’t working.” _

_ “Oh. So that’s what’s troubling you, isn’t it?” Blackquill’s eyes were drilling into her. They sent chills down the princess’s spine. “No. It’s not you. It’s your father. His behavior is worrying you, isn't it? I would even say it's terrifying you.” Franziska fought hard to keep her face blank. Blackquill spoke the truth. She would never admit it to him.“You are just as frightened as Miles Edgeworth and his husband.” That broke Franziska's expressionless mask. _

_ “Miles Edgeworth…?” Him. Of course. It had to be Miles Edgeworth. _

_ “They paid me a visit not too long ago. They were very anxious about the curse. They wanted to know how to stop it.” _

_ “What did you tell them?” _

_ “The truth, of course. Nothing can stop the darkness.” Franziska didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. “But… no matter how powerful they are, all curses can be broken. And this curse is broken by one person. All hope lies in Magnifi Gramarye.” _

_ “Gramarye?” Franziska could remember that name. Both her father and Miles Edgeworth often ranted about him when she was younger. _

_ “Or rather, I should say his daughter. Thalassa. You'll recognize her by the bracelets she wears.” Blackquill held out his hand. In it formed a misty image. He showed Franziska the girl. She was far younger than Franziska, with long, light brown hair and beautiful grayish-blue eyes. Blackquill had been right. Around both of her wrists were thick, gold bracelets, engraved with intricate details.  _

_ “The family has very… unique ability,” Blackquill continued. “They can sense the small, subtle habits people have when they lie. It would be impossible to manipulate one of her bloodline with falsified truths. As for what I told them… I told them that their Savior will find us on their twenty-second birthday. They seemed satisfied enough with that.” Franziska blinked. _

_ “Why are you telling me this?” she asked. Blackquill dissipated the image. _

_ “Oh… you never know when information like that would be useful.” Franziska could barely see the smirk on Blackquill’s face in the dim light. “Now… back to business. You want to know about the curse.” Finally. _

_ “Yes,” Franziska said with an nod. “How do you cast it? What did Papa do wrong?” Blackquill chuckled. _

_ “If it’s information you want, there’s a price to pay.” Franziska felt her hands shake. _

_ “... so be it.” _

_ “If the curse is successfully cast, I want a promise from its caster.” That would be hard to do. Von Karma was not a negotiable man. “In this new land, I want a good life. In this new land, should I come to them for whatever reason, they must heed my every request.” Franziska sighed. It’s not like was going to matter. _

_ “You do realize that if this curse is cast, neither you or I will remember this.” Blackquill laughed once again. _

_ “It’s always worth the chance.” Franziska bit back her lip. _

_ “Alright,” she said. Blackquill took her hand to seal the deal. Even if it was only for a second, Franziska became unsettled by the touch. “What do you need to do to enact this curse?” _

_ “You must sacrifice a heart,” said Blackquill. Franziska groaned. _

_ “But that’s what he did. He used the heart of his prized steed.” Blackquill reached through the bars, pulling Franziska in close by grabbing her bodice. Another shot of fear filled Franziska's system. _

_ “A horse?” he said. His tone was more than menacing. “It’s going to take more than a horse’s heart to enact the curse to end all curses.” He pushed the princess away from him. “The heart must come from something precious. For example… the thing he loves most.” Franziska felt her blood run cold. There weren't many things her father actually loved in his own, twisted way but… there was one she could think of. _

_ “That would be…” _

_ “You. Then again… you could always do something about it.” Franziska stared at Blackquill. What could she do? “You could always enact the curse yourself… if you wish to spare your life.” Franziska clenched her jaw. She couldn't. Not even if she wanted to. “You and I both know your father isn’t fit to enact the Dark Curse. But you… You are.” _

_ “I can’t, even if I wanted to.” Franziska's fingers rested on the golden chain she had around her neck. Hanging off of it was a ring. It was something she would hold onto forever. “What I love most died because of Miles Edgeworth.” _

_ “Are you sure there’s no one else your truly love? Tell me something. Why is it you stay with your father? Is it out of fear? Plenty of people have stood up against him and lived. I don’t need to name them. You know who they are. So, why don’t you leave?” The truth hurt Franziska to say. “Is it because, deep down, you love your father? Even though you fear him? Despise him even? Tell me princess. What lies in that heart of yours?” Franziska shook her head. There was no way that was going to happen. It was impossible. _

_ “Thank you.” Blackquill relaxed. _

_ “Princess Von Karma,” he said as Franziska took a step away from the prison cell. “If you do heed my advice, remember this. Things like this… they are never easy. It’s all for the sake of vengeance though. For your happy ending.” A happy… ending? Her happy ending? Was that still possible? “How far are you willing to go to get that?” Franziska's fingers wrapped around her chain. _

_ “As far as it takes to heal these scars.” Blackquill's smirk grew wider. _

_ “Then you know what you have to do.” Franziska nodded. She took another step back. It was time to tell Von Karma about this new information that he had been desperately searching for. _

_ Silvery mist wrapped around Franziska. And like that, she was gone. _

* * *

 

Apollo was ready to bang his head against the nearest wall. First, due to ‘city ordinance’ he had gotten kicked out of the inn. Apparently, the mayor called to remind them of their ‘no felons’ policy. Then, Apollo found a boot on his car. Well, looks like he was going to be walking everywhere for a while.

He had just kicked the boot when his phone started ringing. Apollo didn’t recognize the number.

“Apollo Justice,” he said, answering his mysterious caller. The grip he had on his phone tightened at the voice on the other end.

“Mr. Apollo Justice, I’d be happy to continue demonstrating my power if you wish,” said Karuma. How the hell did she get Apollo’s number?! “Am I right in guessing that your resolve to stay is growing?”

“Exponentially.” Apollo said, trying not to let his mounting frustration be heard.

“Well then. I believe it's about time for us to make peace.” Wait, what? “Why don’t you drive over to my office? … or walk, whatever suits you. It’s not that far from the sheriff’s station. I’m sure you’ll find it without a problem.” Apollo hung up there. Karuma better have a damn good explanation for all of this.

Apollo marched down to Karuma’s office. He had built up several dozen questions on the single walk. He found Mei relaxing in her office. She didn’t even react when Apollo stormed in.

“I wish to apologize, Mr. Justice,” were the first words out of the Mayor’s mouth. Apollo blinked as he slowly sat down opposite of her.

“Huh?” Apollo felt his bracelet tighten around his wrist. Okay, what was Karuma hiding this time?

“You heard what I said.” Karuma shrugged, leaning back into her seat. “I have to accept the reality that you are here and that you’re going to be staying. It’s because of Trucy, isn’t it?” 

_ Damn right _ .

“I didn’t know that she existed until a few days ago. But the kid got in my head. I want to make sure that she’s okay. She’s…” Apollo thought back to what he had read in Trucy’s files. “She has some problems.”

“You think she has problems?” Apollo nodded. What was she getting at?

“Well, yeah. Ryuichi has her in therapy, that was my first clue. And I read a few of the pages from her files before you had me arrested. Seriously, though. The biggest thing is that she thinks that everyone in this town is some sort of character out of a storybook.”

“And you don’t?”

“How can I? Trucy can’t tell the difference between fantasy and reality. It’s only getting worse. It’s crazy.” There was a loud thud as the door suddenly opened. It made Apollo’s heart stop. He stood up, whirling around. Standing in the open doorway was Trucy. She was staring at Apollo with wide-eyes. They were quickly filling up with tears.

“You think I’m crazy?” Trucy said, her voice wavering.

“Trucy…” Trucy let her tears fall. Apollo felt his heart break into two. She turned and ran. “Trucy!” Pain mingled in with rising anger. Apollo turned on Karuma. “How long was she there?”

“Long enough,” said Karuma, a smirk on her face. It dawned on Apollo what Karuma had been doing the entire time.

“You knew that she would be here.”

“Did I know that Ryuichi Naruhodou had to go back to work after bailing you out? Yes. Did I know that he wouldn’t get home until late because of it? Yes. Did I know that he asked me to take Trucy to her therapy session in his place? Of course.” She stood up, striding over to Apollo. “It’s your move, Mr. Apollo Justice.” Apollo grit his teeth. She had planned this. She didn’t want to make peace.

“You have no soul,” he said to her. “How the hell did you get like this?” Apollo raced out of the office. He had to get back to Trucy. He couldn’t stand to see her upset as she was.

He didn’t notice Mei’s fingers clutch at the golden chain around her neck.

* * *

 

_ As soon as Franziska got back to the castle, Mia had found her. She was trying to get the young princess’s attention. Franziska didn’t answer any of her questions. She just marched on forward towards her father’s study. She pushed open the door. _

_ “Papa!” _

_ “Franziska. I thought I asked not to be disturbed.” Franziska slowed her pace to come to  stop. Mia was right behind her.  _

_ “I went to talk to Blackquill.” That got Von Karma’s attention. He slowly turned to face his daughter. “I found out what went wrong with the curse.” _

_ “And?” He was genuinely interested. Why did it have to be about this? Franziska wrung her hands together. She thought about what Blackquill had said. She swallowed down her hesitation. _

_ “The heart. He said the heart did not suffice.” Franziska drew in a shaky breath. “To cast the Dark Curse… you have to cut out the heart of the thing you love the most.” _

_ “You.” She slowly nodded. There was a heavy pause. Franziska had known her father long enough to know what he was going to do. Von Karma walked forward to his child. Franziska shut her eyes. He wanted his revenge. He would stop at nothing to get it, even if it meant killing his own daughter. _

I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to—

_ “No!” Franziska’s eyes snapped open.  _

_ She respected Mia Fey. Mia had been like an older sister to her. She had been her guardian. Never once did Franziska Von Karma believe that Mia Fey would stand between her and her murderous father. But there she was, holding the old man’s arms behind his back. Another was secured around his neck. She was trained as several things, including several forms of fighting. She could kill anything. _

_ “Get off of me, you pathetic girl!” _

_ “Franziska, run!” Franziska stood still, watching the struggle. She felt conflicted. She could run, but she wouldn't be able to get away so easily. She could run to Miles Edgeworth. He  thought she was still on their side. She was an exceptionally good actress. But… her true love had died because of Miles Edgeworth. She would never forgive him for that.  _

 

“Things like this… they are never easy. It’s all for the sake of vengeance though. For your happy ending.”

 

_ Franziska made her choice. She dashed forward towards her father. She had seen him do this hundreds of times. She knew the spell well. She plunged her hands into her father’s chest. He stopped struggling. Mia let go. Franziska watched his gasp. He stared at his daughter with shock at her betrayal. _

_ He fell to the ground as Franziska withdrew her hands. In her palm was a crystalline heart, pulsating with vivid red and deep black. Franziska stared at the heart. She stared at her father’s body. _

_ What had she just done? _

_ “Franziska!” The princess snapped out of her thoughts. She glanced up at Mia. The huntress looked afraid. “Are you alright?” Franziska slowly nodded. She looked down at the heart in her hands. What was it Blackquill had said? She could cast the curse with this heart if she truly wanted to… all for the sake of her happy ending. _

_ “Franziska. You don’t…” Franziska tightened her hold on the heart. _

_ “I can’t keep living like this, Mia Fey,” said the princess. Her fingers rested once again on the gold chain and its ring. “What Miles Edgeworth took from me… it's eating me alive.” _

_ “Franziska…” Mia sighed. “About that… There’s something you should know…” Franziska ignored her. _

_ “I just want to be happy again. I can be happy… just not here.” Franziska kept a hold of the heart. She summoned her cloak and her whip from her room. Mia yelled after her. All of her words fell deaf upon Franziska’s ears. She had a mission in mind. _

_ The princess was going to be the one who would cast the Dark Curse. _

* * *

 

Apollo didn't know what to do. Trucy probably hated him now. He hadn’t been able to catch up with her in time. Just remembering that look on her face… it kept tripling the pain he was feeling. There was only one thing Apollo could think of to do. There was no reason to stay in Storybrooke anymore. However, there still was unfinished business to take care of.

He made his way over to the school. Karuma said that Ryuichi was working late. Apollo fiddled with the envelope in his hands. If he remembered the number correctly…

He knocked upon the open door to the classroom. Ryuichi looked up.

“Apollo?” he asked. The man looked like he was about ready to leave. “What’re you doing here?” Apollo held out the envelope. That was nearly half of his money that he had gotten from his latest client.

“Paying back the bail money,” he said as Ryuichi took the envelope. The man gave Apollo a suspicious look as he slipped it into his coat.

“I may not be a guidance counselor, but you look like you need to talk.” Apollo leaned up against one of the desks. There were several things on his mind that he did want to get off of his chest.

“You said you trusted me. Why?” Ryuichi shrugged.

“Trucy seems to trust you. And you seem like a good person so…” Oh, so Ryuichi was  _ that _ kind of person. Apollo felt relieved that he did trust him. “I know it’s crazy.” And Apollo’s mood dropped again.

_ You think I’m crazy? _

“I’m starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy,” Apollo muttered.

“And for what it’s worth, I know you’re innocent.” Apollo looked up at Ryuichi. “Um… Trucy. She can um… I don’t know how she does it. She can spot those things people do when they lie. Those… subconscious habits, as Miss Deauxnim told me.” Apollo grabbed his bracelet.

“So she was telling the truth.” Ryuichi gave him a strange look. “Trucy said that we share the same superpower.”

“You can…?”

“Yes.” Ryuichi chuckled nervously. Apollo sighed. “Thank you. For believing in my innocence. And thank you… for everything. But I don’t think it’s for the best. It seems like if I stay, Trucy is only going to get hurt.”

_ More so than she already is… _

“I think that’s the very reason you want to stay.” Apollo stared at him. “Not hurting her but… just Trucy in general. She trusts you, Apollo. She loves you.”  _ Probably not anymore. _ Apollo stared at the ground. “Um… before you leave, why do you go pick up Trucy from her session? I have to um… do something here.” Apollo felt his bracelet tighten.

“Tell me the truth.” Ryuichi sighed.

“Just… give it one last thought. Or at least say goodbye to Trucy if you’re going to leave.” Apollo swallowed a lump in his throat. He rubbed his bracelet. 

* * *

 

Trucy wasn’t in the mood for talking. She had been sitting at Miss Deauxnim’s for over an hour. She had barely even said a word. Miss Deauxnim was trying her best, and Trucy appreciated that. But she didn’t want to talk. She just wanted to cry. And when Miss Deauxnim had told her daddy that she was getting better.

“I have an idea.” Miss Deauxnim pulled something out from under her shirt. It was a talisman that was decorated with various golden symbols and designs on a silk cord. “This has been in my family for generations. It looks like something a royal would own, wouldn’t you say?” Trucy slowly nodded. “Is that why you think I’m a queen?”

“I don’t think you’re anyone…” Miss Deauxnim sighed. It’s not like Trucy wanted to be difficult. It was just that… well… 

_ Apollo thinks I’m crazy _ .

The door burst open. Trucy didn’t flinch. Miss Deauxnim stood up. Trucy didn’t have to guess why.

“Mr. Justice!” Trucy tried make herself look smaller. “I can explain. The mayor… sh-she forced me to—”

“I know,” Trucy heard Apollo say. He came into her line of vision. He had her book with him. Trucy almost forgot she had given him that this morning. He crouched down to her level. “Trucy, I’m so sorry.” Trucy refused to look at him.

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Trucy.” He sounded upset. Well, so was Trucy. “There’s only one, single reason that I stayed here. And it’s you.”

“You think I’m crazy.” Being reminded of that simple fact hurt even more.

“No, Trucy. I think the curse is crazy.” Trucy glanced up at him. He wasn’t lying. There was no tells. “And it is. But…” Apollo sighed. “It’s a lot to ask anyone to believe in. But then again, there are a lot of crazy things in his world.  And what do I know? Maybe it is true.” Trucy sat up.

“But you told Miss Mei—”

“What she wanted to hear. If the curse is real, Trucy…” Apollo took her hand. Daddy did the same thing whenever Trucy was upset. “If the curse is real… the only way to break it is by tricking our enemies into thinking that we’re non-believers. That way, they won’t know what we’re planning. Isn’t that what Operation Cobra is all about?” Apollo gave her a smile. Trucy returned it, only times two. He didn’t think she was crazy. He believed her. He believed in the curse. He believed in her.

She leapt forward, wrapping Apollo in her arms and nearly knocking him to the floor. Someone actually believed her. Apollo hesitated before returning it.

“Thank you…” Trucy said, her voice muffled by Apollo’s jacket. She was so happy. They pulled apart. 

“Trucy, this book is very dangerous for me to have right now.” Apollo placed Trucy’s book back into her hands. “Karuma is going to come after me, no matter what. It’s better that you keep it. She won’t come after you.” Trucy closed her fingers around the book.

“I knew you were here to help me.” Apollo nodded.

“And you can bet nothing — not even Karuma or any sort of curse — is going to stop me from staying here with you.”

This time, Trucy really did knock Apollo to the floor.

* * *

 

_ Franziska had made up her mind. No one could change it now, no matter how hard they tried. She returned to the cliff where her father had attempted to enact the curse. The remains of the fire were still there. All it took was lighting the flame again. Franziska felt her hands shaking. There was no backing down from this now. She tossed her father’s heart into the flames. _

_ A large pillar of smoke grew and twisted around the flames. This time, it didn’t disappear. Now there was definitely no going back. But Franziska had one more place to visit before the curse took over the whole of the forest. _

_ She soon stopped before the small memorial she had crafted years ago. A single rose was in her hand. She placed it in front of the empty grave. They never found the body. This was the only way anyone could remember what had occurred that fateful night. _

_ “Goodbye…” said Franziska, nearly unable to keep her voice together. “My sweet…” She couldn’t finish that sentence. Franziska turned away, her fingers once again on the gold chain she wore. The curse was doing its job. It was time for Franziska Von Karma to reap the seed of her victory. _

* * *

 

It took nearly all day for Mei to clean up the damage the foolish Apollo Justice had cause to her tree. Her anger had settled, but hadn’t disappeared completely. Well, at least the branch was out of her yard. She would figure out something to do with all of those apples later. Her diet would consist of them for a while.

“What a mess.” Only one person could have a voice that hoarse in Storybrooke. And Mei was not in the mood for dealing with him. She turned to face Jin Yuugami. He looked as arrogant as ever.

“What could I do for you?” Mei asked, not really in the mood for formalities.

“I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I’d drop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits.” Mei rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

“I guess you could say it’s been an… eventful day.” Mei smirked at the last conversation she had with her little problem. “I just rid the town of an unwanted pest.”

“Apollo Justice?” Mei nodded proudly.

“I imagine he’s halfway back to Seattle right now.”

“Oh, I wouldn't bet on that.” Mei froze. What did he just say? “I just saw him strolling down the street with Miss Naruhodou. Thick as thieves, they looked.” Mei grinded her teeth together. “That’s not a very good habit you know. You might want to take care of that. Either way, you should have come to see me. If Justice-dono is a problem for you, I’d be more than happy to help… for a price.” Mei growled. Even here, everything cost something.

“I’m not interested in anymore deals with you,” she hissed. Mei turned to go back towards her house.

“To which deal are you referring?” Mei came to a stop. She slowly turned to face Jin Yuugami. His smugness had not faded. Her heart skipped a beat. Did he… “Oh, yes. The deal where you were the middleman.” Oh thank goodness. “The one concerning Trucy Naruhodou… or as she likes to all herself lately, Trucy Wright.” Mei sighed. Great. That was a thing now. “That was an incredibly generous act of you to do, I must say. Something rather out of character.” 

A thought came to mind. It had been Yuugami that helped her and Naruhodou find Trucy. He brought her here to Storybrooke.

“You did this on purpose,” Mei accused. “You knew who her parents were. You wanted Apollo Justice to come to town, didn’t you? Finding Trucy wasn’t an accident.”

“Whatever do you mean?” He was good at acting, Mei would give him that.

“How did you find her? Do you know something I don't?”

“I have no idea what you’re implying.” Mei’s hands balled up. This had been a frustrating day, and Jin Yuugami was only making it worse.

“I think you do. what do you know about their mother?”

“Other than she disappeared without a trace? I only know as much as you do.” Mei growled again. Yuugami was unfazed by her anger. She really wished that her whip wasn’t inside. “If you excuse me, I feel as though I overstayed my welcome.” Jin Yuugami backed away from Mei. He left her yard.

As soon as Mei got back inside of her house, she finally released all of her pent-up rage and anger from that day in one loud scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From writing this, I have discovered that I love writing in Franziska's perspective. Especially when she's frustrated. And I get a bit uncomfortable writing from Trucy's due to what she calls Phoenix. I hope that goes away soon, because writing her POV is so much fun.
> 
> What she means by the fact that Edgeworth ruined her life and killed her love... that will be explained later. If you've seen the episode that I'm referring to, I can tell you'll be in for a surprise.
> 
> As for Apollo's birthday, it is just speculated. All we know is that it's in the later half of the year, which fits the date. I wanted to keep the story somewhat the same in time, so I made the month October. The 12th comes from the date which Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney was released.
> 
> It probably isn't his real birthday if we're looking at the canon possibilities, but oh well.
> 
> I forgot to explain this last chapter. Trucy's age is changed to fourteen for the time being. I realized that if she was fifteen straight off the bat, it would cause some issues concerning the age gap between her and Apollo, who had just turned 22.
> 
> That's about all my notes for now.


	3. Hearts Beating as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Trucy's request, Apollo convinces Ryuichi to read to an unknown coma patient from his daughter's storybook. The unexpected result launches a search that could mean life or death.
> 
> In the past, a faithful encounter reunites old friends. However, the adventure they undergo together may spark so much more than a rekindled friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains small bits of angst, near-death experiences, Nick almost falling off of a bridge, and small descriptions of violence against evil. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, there's some fluff but it's sprinkled sporadically.

_ Phoenix Wright was not in the happiest of situations. Yes, he loved his fiancée but… he didn’t know. If they were going to be tied together in marriage, why did something feel wrong? He loved the princess, that's for sure. He couldn't figure it out. Phoenix just sat in the carriage, staring out the window. The redheaded woman beside him had been silent for a long time. Phoenix broke the quiet by clearing his throat. _

_ “What do you think of the view, my dear Dahlia?” he asked her. Dahlia rolled her eyes. It was clear to him that she was annoyed. _

_ “I’ve seen better,” she said, slightly peeved. “This is taking forever. I told you that the Troll Road would have been quicker.” Yes, but Phoenix knew the reason why it was called the Troll Road. And it scared the living daylights out of him. “Are you even listening to me?” _

_ “Of course I am.” Before they could continue their conversation, the carriage came to a sudden stop. _

_ “Now what?” Dahlia was mad now. Phoenix gave her a reassuring glance. He got out of the carriage to investigate himself. Luckily for him, it wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just a fallen tree. _

_ He and the guards walked over to it, prepared to move it out of the way so that the prince and Dahlia could continue. However, upon investigating the tree, Phoenix discovered something… odd. Very odd. Extremely odd. _

_ “My lord?” asked one of the guards and the prince examined this obstacle. “What is it?” Phoenix traced his thumb of the base of the tree. Something was off. _

_ “These markings,” he said. He knew why they looked familiar. “The tree was cut.” But why would it be… oh. Oh no. “This is an ambush.” _

_ In the next instance, there was a scream. That was Dahlia. Phoenix spun around just in time to see a cloaked someone pulling something out of the carriage. Phoenix quickly checked his person. Oh no. He had left  _ it _ in there. _

_ He rushed towards the carriage. It was gone. Shit. This could not be happening. Phoenix watched as the thief unhitched one of the horses. They saddled themselves upon it and took off. Phoenix wasted no time in grabbing the other horse. He mounted it. The chase was on. _

_ Phoenix was faster. He soon caught up with the thief. Phoenix leapt off of his horse. He tackled them to the ground. The pair went rolling in the grass. Finally, Phoenix had the thief pinned. He went for the hood they wore. _

_ “Show me your face, you coward!”  He finally got it and tore it off. Phoenix froze. Dark gray hair… steel gray eyes. That face…  this man. He knew who the man was. “You…” His eyes were wide. “You’re…” _

_ “No one.” The thief grabbed a rock. He struck Phoenix in the face. The blow stunned the prince long enough for the thief to kick him off. By the time Phoenix came back to his senses, the thief was already back on his horse. He was long gone. _

_ “I will find you!” Phoenix shouted towards the thief. He put his hand to the stinging cut on his chin. “Wherever you are, I will find you!” _

* * *

 

Apollo was cold. Not like he would admit it, but he was. After everything that had happened with Karuma, Apollo had decided to stay in Storybrooke for good. Part of it was to piss off the mayor. The other was because he couldn’t let Trucy go. He wasn’t lying when he said that Trucy had touched his heart. She really did. She was starting to grow on him.

Unfortunately, because of Karuma, Apollo had nowhere to stay. On top of that, he had to look for a new job. So yeah, staying in Storybrooke might not have been the wisest choice, but Apollo felt like it as the right one.

In fact, Apollo had been sitting in his car, reading over the wanted ads when someone knocked on his window. He looked up. It was a bit of a surprise to see Ryuichi standing outside of his car. Apollo rolled down the window.

“You okay?” Ryuichi asked. Apollo shrugged.

“Out of all of tight spots that I’ve been in — which are a lot — crashing in my car seems like a normal thing,” he told him.

“Wait, you’re sleeping in here?”

“Until I find a place… and a job.” Ryuichi grinned.

“You decided to stay.” Apollo nodded.

“For Trucy.” That just made Trucy’s father happier. Apollo glanced down at the clock installed in his car’s system. It was 11:39. “Speaking of Trucy, it’s pretty late. Shouldn’t you be at home with her?” Ryuichi’s face fell. Probably wasn’t the best thing for Apollo to ask.

“I might be a single father, but that doesn’t mean I can’t date. That usually what the term ‘single’ means.”

“From the looks of things, I guess it went well.”

“As well as they ever do.” Ryuichi groaned, leaning his head up against the car door. “I’m starting to think that falling in love will never happen.” He sighed. “Well, if true love was easy, we’d all have it.”

“Couldn't be more right.” Ryuichi looked around Apollo’s car. 

“You know, if things ever get cramped… I do have a spare room that I don’t use. I know that Trucy would love it if you stayed with us.” Apollo thought about it. A home would be nice… but… he had been on his own for so long. He shook his head.

“Thanks but… I’m better off on my own.” Ryuichi slowly nodded.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, my offer still stands.” Apollo watched as Ryuichi walked away from his car. He sighed. Job first, then lodgings.

* * *

 

Ryuichi really wished he did not stay out as late as he did. He had completely forgotten about having to chaperone some students on a trip to the hospital. It was meant to cheer up some of the patients. The younger kids were even decorating the ward. While there, Ryuichi thought he would stop by his favorite coma patient a little bit early that week.

He didn’t expect Trucy to beat him there. She was staring at the John Doe, blue eyes filled with fascination and wonder. She didn’t even notice him enter the room.

“Trucy?” said Ryuichi, getting his daughter's attention. “What are you doing here?”

“Just saying hi,” said Trucy. She walked away from the coma patient. “Daddy? Is Mr. Doe gonna be okay?” Ryuichi stared at her. He glanced over to the coma patient. The name on the chart was John Doe. Oh.

“His name isn’t John Doe, sweetie.” Ryuichi messed up Trucy’s hair. “It’s what they call people when they don’t know who they are.”

“Do you know who he is, Daddy?” Ryuichi stared at the John Doe. In the back of his mind, he felt like there was something familiar. But he couldn’t remember a time when he had ever spoken to the the man. Well… not with the man awake anyway.

“Nope, I just bring him flowers.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Ryuichi shrugged.

“I don’t really know. He's been here as long as I can remember.” Trucy looked back at the coma patient. “I don’t even know his name.”

“What about his friends and family? Haven’t they come to see him? They have to know where he is!” Ryuichi sighed, shaking his head.

“No, Trucy.” It was a sad situation indeed. Maybe that’s why Ryuichi came to visit him so often; because he knew that John Doe was alone. Yeah. That had to be it. 

“So he’s all alone…” Trucy bit down on her thumb. “Are you sure that you don’t know him, Daddy?” Ryuichi nodded. He couldn’t remember ever having a two-sided conversation with the man before. 

“Positive.” He patted Trucy's shoulder. “Come on, Trucy. You really shouldn’t be in here anyway.” Trucy gave the coma patient a quick glance before following after her father. Ryuichi failed to notice the smile growing on her face.

* * *

 

Apollo was more than glad to pick Trucy up when Ryuichi asked him to due to him running the art club at the school. He didn’t mind. He actually was starting to like spending time with her. She took Apollo down to the beach and her ‘castle’. Trucy was very excited about something. Apollo plopped down next to her. Trucy had her book open in her lap. She was quickly flipping through the pages.

“So, Trucy,” said Apollo as Trucy intently skimmed her book. “Anything interesting happen at school today? Your dad said that you guys decorated a hospital ward.” Trucy nodded.

“Yeah, we did. But that’s not the exciting part.” Apollo raised an eyebrow. “I made some progress on Operation Cobra!” Apollo bit back a sigh. Right. That was still a thing. 

“Okay. What did you find out about Mom?” he asked, expecting it to be about their mother.

“Nothing.” Apollo stared at her. “Ah-ha! Here it is!” Trucy had opened to the illustration of a young man. He had gray hair and eyes. “I found him!” Apollo looked over Trucy’s shoulder to get a better look at the picture.

“Trucy, who is that?” Trucy flipped through another few pages. She stopped on another illustration. This time, it was of the same person she claimed to have found. He was with someone who looked suspiciously a lot like Ryuichi. They were locked into a kiss.

“He’s Daddy’s true love.” Apollo stared at the image. He groaned.

“Trucy…” Trucy flipped back to the last picture. This was a bit out there, even by Trucy’s standards.

“He was in the hospital. He’s in a coma. And they look exactly alike, I swear. They have the same gray hair.”

“So? Lots of people have gray hair.”

“In the same style? And he looks pretty young. Why would someone at his age have gray hair?”

“It’s called stress, Trucy.” 

_ I wouldn’t be surprised if you started giving me gray hairs by the end of the month. _ Trucy rapidly shook her head.

“No. It's not that,” she stressed. “Don’t you see what this means, Polly?” Apollo stared at her.  _ Polly _ ? “The curse is keeping them apart. It put him in a coma so they can’t be together.” Trucy shut her storybook. “Okay. We have to tell Daddy.” Apollo groaned.

“Trucy, does he even—” Before Apollo could finish his sentence, Trucy nodded.

“Yeah. I double checked. Daddy likes both guys and girls.” 

_ But what about Mr. Coma Man? _

“Trucy,” said Apollo. “Telling someone that their soulmate is in coma is not a good idea. Especially when said person is your dad.” Trucy slipped her book back into her backpack. “Giving someone unrealistic hope is not a good idea, either.”

“But what if I’m right?” Trucy asked. She and Apollo hopped off of the castle. They began walking back to Apollo’s car. “We know who they are. Now we gotta tell them.” Apollo saw one little problem with that plan. Actually, several, but there was one he could tell Trucy. 

“Trucy. He’s in a coma.”

“I’ve figured that out.” Of course she did. “We get Daddy to read their story to him. Then, Daddy will be reminded about the truth. He’ll remember who Mr. John Doe is. Maybe Mr. Doe will remember, too!” Apollo sighed. That was her plan? Reading to him? Compared to most of her ideas, that one seemed pretty tame.

“Okay,” Apollo said with a shrug. Trucy blinked.

“Okay?” she repeated. Apollo nodded.

“Yeah. Why not? But…” Apollo and Trucy came to a stop. “Let me talk to your dad.” Trucy paused for a moment. She agreed.

Apollo felt crazy for doing this, but he went along with it. Trucy reminded him of the plan as he pulled up to number seven. He wasn’t going to get out of this so easily. He bid Trucy goodbye when she ran into the house. Well, now was a better time than any to tell Ryuichi of Trucy’s idea.

“She wants me… to read to a coma patient…?” Ryuichi repeated when Apollo told him about what he and Trucy came up with. Apollo nodded.

“She said that it might help him remember who he was. Or even you,” he said.

“And um… who did she say he was?” Apollo opened his mouth to answer. That’s when he realized; Trucy never told him what the real name of the coma patient supposedly was. Well, that was just great.

“Trucy really didn’t elaborate… but…” Apollo sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. “She thinks… that John Doe… might be… your…” he sighed again, “your true love.” Ryuichi's eyes went wide.

“She thinks me… and him…” Apollo nodded with a groan. “That would explain what she was asking me earlier…”

“Look, we both know that Trucy has an overactive imagination. I can’t talk her out of this whole curse thing she has going on. So, we need to show her. Play along. And maybe, just maybe…”

“Maybe she’ll see that the fairytales are just that.” Apollo nodded. Now he was getting it. “She’ll see reality.”

“Bingo.” Ryuichi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I do have to admit, it is a good plan. We can get to the truth without hurting her.” Apollo was positive that his plan would work in tandem with what Trucy had in mind. “Okay. I’ll go tonight.”

“Perfect. I told Trucy that we would meet up tomorrow at the diner to get a full report.” Ryuichi nodded. They left each other there. Apollo confident that his plan would work. He saw how badly Trucy had been hurt the last time he had tried (or at least, unintentionally) to tell her that the curse wasn’t real. This plan would work. It had to.

After all, what could possibly happen while reading to a coma patient?

* * *

 

Ryuichi thought that this was crazy. Most of Trucy's ideas were, but she seemed so happy when he had told her of his plans that night. 

_ Damn those puppy dog eyes. _

Either way, Ryuichi was confident of Apollo’s plan. Nothing could go wrong. It was foolproof.

Ryuichi opened the door to the coma patient’s room. Nothing had changed. He was still sleeping calmly, hooked up to all those monitors and equipment. With the book tucked under his arm, Ryuichi pulled up a chair next to the coma patient’s bedside.

“Okay, before you say anything… well…” There was a theory that people in comas could hear the world around them, but talking while in a coma seemed ridiculous. Ryuichi sighed. “You know what I mean. It’s weird and… crazy but… I’m doing this for my daughter. So… just… bear with me on this.” Ryuichi sighed as he sat down. Trucy had been very specific about the passage she wanted him to read when he gave him her book.

_ “The one about you and him falling in love! It’s right here. See? Right here.” _ Ryuichi did have to admit. The illustrations did oddly look like the both of them, he would say that much to Trucy on the matter.

Crazy as the idea was, Ryuichi still went along with it. He sat in that hospital room, reading from the book aloud. The story was longer than he thought. The moon was high in the sky by the time he was neared the end. All the while, there was no reaction from Mr. John Doe.

Ryuichi yawned. Lucky for him, he had reached the end of the story.

“They didn’t need words to express what they felt in their hearts,” said Ryuichi, reading the ending. Finally. “For it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge that their love had grown and blossomed into something truly beautiful. Where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always—” A small gasp escaped his mouth before the sentence could come to an end. The one thing that Ryuichi thought was impossible had happened.

The coma patient grabbed his hand.

* * *

 

_ Phoenix Wright was a clever man. It’s how he made it as far as he did in his life. But even so, the thief refused to leave his mind. Not to mention, he still had something very important to the prince. So, thanks to Phoenix’s amazing tracking skills (and the fact that he had grown up knowing every inch of the forest), the prince had managed to set the perfect trap. So, he lied in wait.  _

_ After a few minutes, Phoenix heard someone shout and the sound of his trap going off. He laughed in his newfound victory. Phoenix strode out from the tree he had hidden behind. The thief was struggling to get out of the net Phoenix had made, and that was currently keeping him suspended off of the ground. His back was towards the prince. _

_ “I told you that I would find you,” said Phoenix, a little bit smug. “You know, it’s ironic that someone like you would become a thief.” _

_ “Aren't you a real ‘prince charming’?” sneered the thief. _

_ “I have a name. And I know that you know it.” The thief eased his struggle. He groaned. _

_ “I don’t care. Charming suits you. Now,  _ cut me down _.” _

_ “I will release you.” Phoenix walked over to the rope the was holding up the net. “On one condition. You return what you stole from me. I want my jewels back.” _

_ “Hmm… not the jewelry type.” _

_ “Yeah, I noticed.”  _

_ “Are you insulting me?!” _

_ “Maybe.” Phoenix smirked as he leaned up against the tree. He could practically feel the thief rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, the thief still hadn’t seen Phoenix from the position he was in. That didn’t matter. Now was the time to get serious. _

_ “Where are my jewels?” Phoenix asked. “There’s something in there that’s very important to me. It was my mother’s ring.” The thief paused for a moment. He had stopped struggling altogether. “Where is it? You can keep everything else. I just want the ring.” The thief groaned. _

_ “I… sold them.” Phoenix’s face fell. _

_ “You… you sold them?” he stammered. The thief nodded. “You sold my mother’s ring? I was going to give that to—” _

_ “That witch with the bad attitude?” The thief erupted into laughter. Phoenix didn't know how to feel about it. He forced forward a small amount of anger. _

_ “Don’t insult Dollie. She’s my fiancée.” Or at least, she would officially be once Phoenix got the ring back. _

_ “Well, good luck with that. Must be quite the deal you’re getting.” Phoenix blinked. _

_ “Pardon?” The thief leaned back in the net. _

_ “I grew up around these kinds of things. True love? It doesn’t exist.” Phoenix was willing to call bullshit on that. “In the royal life, it’s all arranged marriages and business transactions. There’s no such thing as true love.” _

_ “That’s not true,” Phoenix argued. He was getting rather mad now. What was between him and Dahlia was true love. _

_ “Oh is it? And who are you to say such?” _

_ “Turn around and see.” _

_ “I would if you didn’t have me tied up.” Oh. Whoops. Phoenix had forgotten about that. The prince sighed. Phoenix had an idea. _

_ “Here’s the plan,” Phoenix said to the thief. “I will cut you down. Then, you will take me to whoever in the forest has my ring.” _

_ “You want me to help you get your ring back. Now, answer my question. Why would I do that?” _

_ ”Because I don’t think you want me to tell anyone who you are.” Phoenix stepped into the thief’s sight. He was quiet. Phoenix had a confident grin on his face. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Miles Edgeworth.” Miles Edgeworth stared at Phoenix. _

_ “You,” he said. His eyes were focused on Phoenix’s. “You were the peasant boy who hung around the castle. Phoenix Wright.” Now he had got it. _

_ “Good to see that your memory isn’t failing you, Edgeworth.” Edgeworth rolled his eyes. _

_ “What in the world are you doing masquerading as a prince?” Phoenix didn’t know how to answer that. _

_ “That is a very personal… and very long story.” It was one that Phoenix really didn’t have time for. He had to get that ring back. Otherwise, Dollie would get mad at him. Again. “But I do know that if you want to travel these woods, you’ll need my help.” Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. Phoenix withdrew a paper he was hiding. He showed it to his prisoner. Edgeworth’s face drained of color. It was a wanted poster of him. “I found this while trying to look for you.” He folded up the poster and tucked it away. “Again. Here’s the deal. You help me get my ring back, and I’ll make sure that King Von Karma’s forces don’t capture you.” Edgeworth groaned. _

_ “Well, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of you getting your true love, now would I?” Phoenix grinned. He cut the thief down. Edgeworth landed on the ground with a loud thud and a yelp. _

_ Well that had gone rather smoothly. _

* * *

 

Apollo was in a confident state of mind. He was sitting with Trucy in the diner. She had claimed that her dad had overslept, and that he hadn’t gotten home from the hospital until late. Jeez, did he read that entire book?

He had perked up once Ryuichi walked into the diner. Apollo noticed that he seemed visibly shaken. There were bags under his eyes.

“Hey, don’t get your hopes up,” Apollo told Trucy. Ryuichi took a seat next to his daughter. “So, what happened with reading to your ‘true love’?” 

_ As if I don’t already know the answer. _

“He woke up.” Apollo’s face went blank.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I knew it!” Trucy exclaimed, obviously excited by the report. Oh no, this was bad.

“I mean…” Ryuichi said, stumbling over his words. “H-He didn't ‘wake up’ wake up but…” Ryuichi raked a hand through his hair. “He… He grabbed my hand.” He did what now?

“He’s remembering!” Trucy said, tugging at her father’s sleeve. Apollo was having a hard time believing it.

“What did the doctors say?” he asked. Doctors. Doctors had to make some sort of sense, right?

“They said that I imagined it,” Ryuichi explained. “But I know that I’m not crazy. That man grabbed my hand. I know what I saw… what touched me.”

“We have to go back,” said Trucy, nudging her father’s arm. “You have to continue reading to him! Then he’ll remember and wake up!” Apollo and Ryuichi exchanged looks with one another. Apollo sent him a look. 

_ Please don’t. Please don't do it. _

“Let’s go.” Goddammit. Ryuichi got up out of the booth. Trucy cheered and followed. Apollo groaned. He left a small bit of cash to pay for what he and Trucy had ordered while waiting. He raced after Ryuichi and Trucy.

“What?!” said Apollo one he caught up to father and daughter. They were already marching towards Storybrooke General Hospital. 

“I-If I got through to him…” said Ryuichi. his pace was fast enough that Trucy had to jog just to keep up. “If… If we made some sort of connection… Apollo, I swear. I did something.”

Well, Apollo knew the saying. Like father like daughter.

* * *

 

Apollo had completely failed on trying to convince both Ryuichi and Trucy that it was just a fluke. The coma patient had grabbed at Ryuichi’s hand, he’ll agree with that. But there had to be some scientifically proved explanation for it.

Still. That didn’t stop the Naruhodou family from making their way to the hospital. Apollo groaned as he followed them into the coma ward. His words were falling deaf on their ears. Why were they so stubborn?

When they got to the coma ward, however, there was a different story. Several doctors were in a single room. Standing outside the door was Chihiro. She held out an arm to stop Trucy from getting closer.

“Chihiro, what’s going on?” Ryuichi asked the sheriff. He sounded genuinely worried. “Is it John Doe? Is he okay?”

“He’s missing.” Apollo’s eyes widened before he looked past Chihiro. There was no reaction from his bracelet when she had said that, but he had to see for himself. Unfortunately, there weren’t just doctors in the room. There was also Storybrooke’s mayor. It seemed like Apollo was constantly running into her. She walked out of the room as soon as she locked eyes with him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked once she stepped out of the room. Apollo couldn’t get the chance to answer.

“What happened to John Doe?” Ryuichi asked once more, sounding impatient. “Did someone take him?”

“That, we don’t know,” shared Chihiro. “Ryuichi, relax. So far, from what we can tell, there was no struggle, but his IVs were ripped out. Other than that, there wasn’t much evidence.” That didn’t do much to calm down Ryuichi. Trucy turned to Karuma.

“What did you do?” she asked. Karuma stared down at Trucy, looking the slightest bit hurt.

“You think that I had something to do with this?”

“It is curious that the mayor is here,” said Apollo. Come to think of it, why  _ was _ Karuma here? There was something he wanted to know.

“I’m here,” said Karuma with a roll of her eyes, “because I’m his emergency contact.”

“You know him?” Ryuichi asked her. Karuma nodded.

“I know him, but not personally.” There was a moment of Apollo’s bracelet tightening on his wrist. “I was the one who found him,” she explained. “He was passed out on the side of the road a couple of years ago with no identification a couple of feet away from a crashed car. No driver’s license, credit cards, anything. So, I brought him here. I saved his life.” Apollo stared at her. Why the hell was she lying about all that?

“Will he be okay?”

“Okay? The man has been on feeding tubes and under twenty-four hour supervision up until now. He must be brought back here immediately, otherwise ‘okay’ might be a fantasy.” Apollo glanced over to Ryuichi. He looked worried beyond any comprehension. Did he really care about him that much? Ryuichi didn’t even know what a man was! But… Karuma sounded serious. There truly was a life on the line. Apollo made a choice.

“Then we should quit chatting and start looking,” he told the small group. Karuma narrowed her eyes in his direction.

“What do you think we’re doing?” said Karuma. She withdrew her whip from her belt. It did nothing to intimidate Apollo. “You just stay out of this, Mr. Apollo Justice.” She turned to Chihiro. “Find John Doe. Immediately. Time is of the essence.” Apollo watched as Karuma walked away. Like hell he was going to stay out of this. The more people that joined the search, the quicker they could find this guy. 

Apollo lent his help to Chihiro. Ryuichi was quick to jump on board the search train after sending Trucy home, stating that this was too dangerous for her to get involved. Though she repeatedly protested, Trucy ended up obeying her father’s wish. Apollo was starting to think that Trucy had gotten to him with all of that ‘mr. coma-patient-is-your-true-love’ crap. Either way, they were given a gap of time in which John Doe had last been seen. Twelve hours. The only place that could help now was the security room.

Chihiro was quick to confront the two security guard that had been on duty: two men name Masashi and Keisuke. The questioning began. Apollo never thought he could be intimidated by Chihiro Ayasato in his life. This moment changed that fact.

“You two were the only ones on the floor at the time,” said Chihiro to the security guards after explaining the situation. “And you saw nothing?”

“Not a thing,” said a nervous Keisuke.

“Did anyone walk by?” Apollo added.

“I didn't see anythin’,” said Masashi. Chihiro groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She turned to the teacher that had come with them.

“Ryuichi,” she said. “Was there anything strange you saw during your trip yesterday? Or when you visited here last night?”

“Besides the fact that he grabbed my hand?” Chihiro nodded at Ryuichi’s question. He wasn’t going to let that go anytime soon, was he? “Other than that, no.” Apollo glanced over at the security tape they had been watching. There was something about it. Apollo took a closer look.

“Um… if this is the tape from last night…” he said, watching the video. “Where are the decorations the kids put up yesterday?” Chihiro took out the tape. She examined the time and date written on the side.

“This is the wrong tape,” she declared. The two guards turned on one another.

“You left again?!” screeched Keisuke.

“Are you selling me out?!

“I can’t get fired for this!”

“At least I don’t sleep on the job!” Chihiro sighed. This was getting ridiculous… and loud. She pushed the two men apart. Apollo silently thanked her.

“Enough, both of you,” she said, almost sounding like an angry mother. “Where’s the real tape?” It didn’t take much to get the real tape out of the two. It was quickly swapped with the false one. Everyone watched as they saw John Doe get up and walk out the door of his own free will.

“He walked out alone,” said Ryuichi sending out a sigh of relief. “He's okay.” Apollo checked the timestamp on the video.

“Four hours ago,” he said. Apollo looked over at Masashi. “Where does this door lead?”   


“The woods,” Masashi answered. Apollo felt a lump forming in his throat. The forest surrounding Storybrooke was large, Apollo had seen so himself when driving in. It would take forever to find John Doe in there. And time was running out.

* * *

 

_ Miles Edgeworth was hating every second of his life. First, it was the huntress. Then, it was the wanted posters. Now, it was this. That boy from the palace. That same boy he used to run around with, tripping in the gardens and stealing from the kitchens… that Phoenix Wright had roped him into some crazy scheme, all while pretending to be a prince. Miles was starting to think robbing the wrong carriage was a bad idea. Why did he go through with the plan when he realized his mistake? _

_ Wright was trailing not that far behind him. It was a few minutes later that he picked up his pace so they were walking side-by-side. The stare he had on Miles was far more irritating than the silence. _

_ “I thought you weren’t the jewelry type.” Miles glanced down at where Wright was looking. The bottle around his neck. He was relieved that it hadn’t opened when Wright had caught him up in that net. “What’s that?” _

_ “It’s a weapon.” Miles held it out to give the phony prince a better look. “Fairy dust.” Wright continued to stare. “What?” _

_ “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t fairy dust usually a good thing?” That was enough to almost make Miles laugh. Almost. _

_ “When it comes from a good fairy yes. But this?” He held up the bottle a little bit higher. “It’s from a dark fairy. I… acquired it from an… old friend.” And by that he meant Franziska stole it from her father’s vaults for him. Wright seemed to buy that. Miles tucked away the bottle. “It can transform even the most deadliest enemies into a form that can be easily squashed.” _

_ “Then why didn’t you use it on me?” Miles blinked. That was a good question. Why didn’t he use it on Wright? Was it because he still saw Wright as that little kid that help Miles escape all of those stuffy balls and actually have some fun as a child for once? That he still saw him as a trusted friend? _

_ No. That was impossible. They hadn’t seen each other in over fifteen years. Not since… Miles pushed away that thought and shook his head. _

_ “It’s very hard to come by,” he finally answered after a while. “And I’m uh… saving it for someone special.” _

_ “Someone special?” Miles clenched his hands together. Even just thinking about that man made his blood boil. _

_ “Von Karma.” Wright nodded. _

_ “You have a lot of anger there, don’t you Edgeworth?” Anger wasn’t the right word to describe it. _

_ “All those charges on his posters are lies. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t kill anyone. But, that didn’t stop him from sending a huntress to kill me before I could take the throne.” _

_ “What happened?” Miles shut his eyes as the moment resurfaced in his mind. It was not a pleasant memory, but one that he wouldn’t forget as long as he lived. _

_ “Not all people under Von Karma's employment are heartless beings. She let me go.” And Miles would forever be grateful for that. “I’ve been hiding out here ever since. I'm trying to get enough of a fortune to leave this place, to go somewhere isolated.” Somewhere far away where he could never be hurt. _

_ “That seems pretty lonely.” Miles softly chuckled. This coming from the man so blindly in love with whoever this ‘Dollie’ was. _

_ “No lonelier than an arranged marriage?” _

_ “Hey, it’s not arranged… completely.” Miles bit back more laughter. Wright had always been a hopeless romantic, even at a young age. It was good to see that hadn’t changed. “And I’m not the one who's become a thief. I thought you hated that kind of stuff… criminals and bandits and all of them.” _

_ “It’s not theft if it truly belongs to you to begin with.” Wright just stared. How clueless was this man? “I’ve only ever stolen from Von Karma’s caravans. No one else ever uses that road.” _

_ “... We took the scenic route.” _

_ “All I’m doing, Wright, is what it takes for me to survive. That man wants me dead.” _

_ “Why? What did you do to him?” Miles sighed. That was the thing. He didn’t exactly know. The man had taken him in — raised him. And then he tried to kill him. Miles could really only think of one possible solution. It was the thing that tied all loose threads together. _

_ “I believe I pose a threat. I can usurp the throne from him. You know as well as I do who the rightful heir to that kingdom is.” _

_ “You?” Miles nodded. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ The pair continued on. Miles had enough to get away already. He knew that. The only problem is that Wright had taken it all from him when he had caught the prince. He had to think up a plan, and quick. Nearby, Miles could hear the rushing of a river. That was it. _

_ As soon as they came to that river, Miles gestured towards it.  _

_ “May I?” Wright followed to where he was pointing. The make-believe prince didn’t suspect a thing. Both he and Wright crouched down by the river. While Wright was drinking from it, Miles saw his chance. Quickly, he took the bag back from Wright. Before the man could react, Miles kicked him over into the river. He didn’t once look back. He could hear Wright shouting at him. Miles didn’t care. He had gotten away with his prize. _

_ As soon as he thought he was safe, Miles came to a stop at the road, trying to catch his breath. He looked into the bag. All he needed was that small bag filled with gold coins. They would be enough. Unfortunately, Miles would never get to it. Someone grabbed him from behind. Miles viciously kicked at the ground, trying to get away. This could not have happened at the worst possible time. _

_ “Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.” Miles was running out of strength. He looked up at who had spoke. He sneered. Them. Those people he had avoided for so many years. Why now of all days did Von Karma’s guards have to be competent? _

_ “Bite me,” Miles hissed. He struggled and fought against the holds the two guards had on him. Their leader was fairly close. He was close enough for Miles to spit in his face. Which he did. _

_ “You little…” The guard grabbed Miles by the throat. “There’s nowhere for you to hide anymore. The king wants your heart. And we’re not going to disappoint him, now are we?” Miles felt himself tense up. _

_ This day was just getting worse and worse. _

* * *

 

The search party for John Doe had moved out into the woods. Apollo had lost track of time. Even if you asked him, he wouldn't be able to respond how long he, Ryuichi and Chihiro had been searching. Chihiro, who was leading the party, came to a halt. Everyone else stopped behind her.   


“What is it?” asked Apollo.

“The trail runs out here,” Chihiro said.   


“You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills.”   


“Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it.” Chihiro ran off forward. Apollo leaned up against a tree, watching her go. He had to admit, she was dedicated to her job.

“Isn’t finding people your thing too?” Ryuichi asked once Chihiro had disappeared behind a bush. Apollo shook his head.

“Probably not anymore. I don’t think many people get arrested around here for me to bail them out.”

“Unless you’re Mikumo, than no.” Apollo chuckled. Now, that was funny… and it would probably explain why she was in the jail cell with him on the first full day Apollo had in Storybrooke. “It is an interesting job… being a bail bondsman. How’d that happen?” Apollo bit down on his tongue. Okay, that was a story he didn’t have fun telling.

“Well um… looking for people… it’s something that I’ve always done.” Well, looking for  _ one _ person. Apollo really didn’t make that his job until he was about nineteen. But Ryuichi didn’t need to know that.

“Your parents?” Apollo shot Ryuichi a look. The teacher held up his hands in a defensive position. “Whoa, hey. Trucy told me about your mom. How the plan is for you two to look for her and all that. I just assumed.” Apollo sighed.

“My mom? Yes. My dad. I know where he is. He went to Heaven.”

“O-Oh.” Apollo nodded.

“Yeah. I-It’s a personal story. I don’t want to talk about—” Apollo was cut off by the sound of a stick breaking. Hoping it was John Doe, he and Ryuichi turned around. Unfortunately, it wasn't the missing person.   


“Trucy!” exclaimed Ryuichi as his daughter ran down the hill to meet them.   


“Did you find him yet?” Trucy asked. She was acting like she was supposed to be here.   


“No, not yet,” replied Apollo. “You shouldn’t be here.”   


“But I can help! I know where he’s going.”   


“And where’s that?” Ryuichi asked. Trucy turned to him. There was that look in her eyes. That small spark of innocence and hope.   


“He’s looking for you.”

* * *

 

_ Miles fought against his captors. The two guards that had caught him slammed him up against a tree. He kicked against the ground as the leader of the guards pulled out a dagger. _

_ “Hold him still.” Miles would not be still and just let someone kill him. This wasn’t how it was going to end. Not like this. The guard held the dagger over Miles's chest, ready to strike. _

I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to—

_ There was a thud. The dagger-wielding guard feel to the ground. A knife was sticking out of his back. _

_ “Hey!” Wright. Phoenix Wright, the boy who used to cry when he fell in the gardens, had just thrown a knife at someone and saved Miles's life. He wouldn't admit this out loud, but Wright did have impeccable aim. _

_ The hold the guards had on Miles slackened as Wright ran towards them, drawing his sword. Miles took the chance to wretch himself out of the hold the two remaining guards hand on him. They outnumbered Wright. Lucky for the pretend prince, Miles was raised as a real one. _

_ And that he noticed a sword hanging off of the saddle of one of the guard’s horses. He ran for it. Unfortunately, fate was a cruel mistress to Miles Edgeworth that day. He had forgotten there were two guards. _

_ The guard seized Miles, pulling him up onto the horse and riding away. Shit. This was no the way it was going to end. Miles Edgeworth refused to let it. He had to get the sword. If he would just the damned sword… _

_ There was the whizzing of an arrow. The guard that held Miles captive fell off of the horse. Miles felt relief wash over him. He righted himself upon the creature and eased the horse to a stop. His heart was beating wildly. That had been too close. Miles saw his savior. _

_ Wright ran towards him, ditching a bow that Miles suspected he snagged off of one of the guards. _

_ “You alright?” Wright asked as the horse calmed down. Miles nodded. That had been far too close for comfort. He stared at Wright. _

_ “You…” he said, still trying to understand what had just happened. “You saved me. Twice.” _

_ “It was the honorable thing to do.” Wright was smiling as he unnecessarily helped Miles off of the horse. Miles stared at him, eyebrow raised.  _

_ “What’s with that look?” _

_ “Nothing. I guess you can say that we’re even. You saved my life, so I saved yours.” Miles stared at him. When had Miles ever saved Wright’s life? _

_ “What are you talking about?” Wright’s face fell for a moment. It was a split second before it returned to that stupid grin. _

_ “Are you ready to go?” Wright held up something. It had been that bag Miles was looking for earlier. If it wasn’t damaged, all the gold he had gotten would still be in there. _

_ “Right,” said Miles. The two walked on forward. “You have a wedding to prepare for.” Wright nodded. “The trolls that I sold them to aren’t that far from here.” Wright paled. _

_ “Uh… trolls? D-Did you say trolls?” Miles looked over at Wright as they strolled through the forest.  _

_ “Yes. Why?” Wright was quiet. “Wright, are you… are you scared?” _

_ “What? Me? Scared? Scared of what? I’m not scared of anything!” Miles gave him a look. “Okay. Maybe a little bit.” _

_ “Given your skill with a sword, I wouldn’t be worried.” Wright grinned. Miles could see a small blush to his face. “Where did you learn how to do that?” Wright shrugged. _

_ “That… is a very long story. Let's just say someone was doing something bad, and a friend helped me out.” Miles softly laughed. _

_ “You’re full of stories, aren’t you?” Wright shrugged. Oh well. It wasn’t like Miles didn’t have his own ‘long stories’ that he couldn’t tell either. “What I’m saying is, that all you need to do is stay calm, and you’ll be fine. Let’s hurry.” _

_ “Yes. You’ve got an isolated area you need to get to.” _

_ “And you’ve got a ringless fiancée to please.” _

_ “... yeah…” Miles stared at Wright as they walked down the road. There was something about him. There was something… different. It didn’t look like the same Phoenix Wright he knew when he was younger, but inside — his heart— was still the same. It was a good thing to see that there was still some innocence in this world. It brought back sweet memories. Much more pleasant memories that surfaced in Miles's head, things that he thought he had pushed down. Happier memories… his father… his childhood… the day he had met Wright.  _

_ Wait… Miles glanced over to the man next to him. Is that what he meant when he saved that Miles had saved his life before? Yes… That had to be it. It was a rather eventful ball, if Miles had to say so himself. Miles had met his greatest childhood friends that day. He had met Wright. _

_ Phoenix Wright. The boy who had made living at the palace more bearable. Miles had dwelled on those memories, keeping them close to his heart while stuck in that miserable place. One was kept particular close, and was lived over and over again in the past. _

_ The day that Wright and his mother moved away…  Two eleven year old boys running towards one another… it had been raining… a soft kiss.  Miles felt his face flare up at the memory. _

_ “Huh? Are you okay, Edgeworth? You’re looking a little bit… red.” _

_ “Y-Yes. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” _

_ He bit down on his tongue. No, Phoenix Wright was engaged. Those were ridiculous feelings from his childhood. It had been fifteen years. Miles thought they would have gone away by now. _

_ Wright was engaged, and that was that. Miles just had to remind himself of that fact over and over again until it stuck.  _

_ Together, Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright marched on towards the troll bridge. _

* * *

 

Apollo, Chihiro, Trucy, and Ryuichi were still searching for John Doe. Trucy was still with them. They couldn't get the girl to return back into town. She was still trying to argue for pro-curse. Trucy really believed that she was right about the reason John Doe woke up.

“You’re the one who woke him up, Daddy!” Trucy argued as they continued on forward. “You were the last one he saw! You read the end of the book, just like I did. He wants to find you!” Ryuichi came to a stop. He turned, getting onto his knees to face his daughter at her height.

“Trucy,” said Ryuichi, putting his hands on her shoulders. “He’s just… He’s lost a-and confused. He’s been in a coma for a very,  _ very _ long time.”

“No! It's because he loves you, Daddy! You need to stop chasing him and let him find you. That was the promise he made to you. He said he was going to find you. You need to let him find you!” Ryuichi sighed. Apollo turned back to help the father convince his daughter.

“Trucy, it’s too dangerous out here right now,” he said, trying to use the most logical argument to get Trucy to go home. “You need to go. Like… right now.”

“No!” Apollo groaned. She was as stubborn as he was. Maybe they really were related.

“Guys!” shouted Chihiro in the distance. The group ran over to where the sheriff was. She shined a flashlight upon her discovery.

Caught on a plant was a hospital bracelet. It was speckled with red, but the name was clear to read. It was John Doe’s. There was a trail of large, red droplets beyond it.   


“Is that…” said Ryuichi, pulling in Trucy close.   


“Blood,” Apollo finished for him. Their countdown clock just got cut in half. They had to be quick and find John Doe before it was too late.

* * *

 

_ Phoenix had been shaking from the moment Edgeworth mentioned the word ‘trolls’. Trolls. Why did it have to be trolls? Why couldn’t have been a twenty-foot dragon? Phoenix new that he could handle one of those and not get himself killed. But trolls? Phoenix felt like he was going to die. But… Edgeworth seemed like he knew what he was doing. _

_ Edgeworth held out his arm to stop Phoenix from going any further. They had come to the edge of an old, dilapidated bridge. _

_ “Follow me and keep quiet,” Edgeworth said, his tone a warning one. Phoenix didn’t feel like he had room to argue. The pair quietly crept onto the bridge. Phoenix looked around. It looked like a normal, rundown bridge. _

_ “Where are they?” Phoenix whispered, slightly confused. _

_ “Oh, they're here. Just watch.” Edgeworth took the small pouch Phoenix had been keeping a hold of. He dumped a small amount of gold coins into his hand before placing them on the edge of the bridge. He gestured for Phoenix to step back. The prince almost screamed when the large, disgusting looking creatures crawled up from under the bridge. Edgeworth was surprisingly close to Phoenix. _

_ “Why're you here?” growled one of the trolls towards Miles. He was keeping surprisingly calm. Phoenix was internally panicking and trying to keep his hand from going towards his sword. _

_ “I want to make another trade,” Edgeworth told the creatures. Phoenix felt a shiver run up his spine as one of the trolls made eye contact with him. _

_ “I’m not talking in front of him. Who is this guy?” _

_ “He’s no one you need to be concerned about.” Phoenix balled up his hands. “I just want to buy back the jewels I sold you.” _

_ “Who is he?” Phoenix bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from talking. One single word out of him was all it could take. _

_ “That is none of your concern,” said Edgeworth, a bit more forceful this time. “I’ll give you back all of the gold you paid me. Just give me the ring. You can keep everything else.” Phoenix felt the most tense as one of the trolls went to give him back the pouch Edgeworth had stolen in the first place. _

_ “Thank you,” said Phoenix, reaching out to take the pouch back. “I appreciate the help.” _

_ “He’s too eager.” Oh no. “This is a set-up.” _

_ “It’s not!” Edgeworth protested. _

_ “He’s a royal!” Oh shit. The trolls seized Edgeworth. Quick as he could, Phoenix drew his sword. _

_ “Let him go!” he commanded, trying not to show his fear. That didn’t stop the subtle shake of his sword hand. _

_ “No!” Edgeworth wasn’t fighting against the trolls like he had been the guards. “You can trust me! I promise! If I wanted to set you up, I would have!” _

_ “The time for dealing is done,” said one of the trolls. He turned to Phoenix. “Seize him!” Phoenix didn’t have time to react. The trolls grabbed him. He lost his grip on his sword. It clattered onto the stone bridge. Phoenix didn’t stop struggling as they searched his person. Phoenix cursed himself for being so stupid as to not ditch the wanted poster as the trolls found it. _

_ “Miles Edgeworth.” The troll who had pulled it out held it up next to Edgeworth's face. “The Exiled Prince. Quite the reward. Take him.” Phoenix felt himself grow tense. His heart picked up its pace. No. No, no, no. He didn’t want them to take Edgeworth. He couldn't let them. _

_ Phoenix pulled himself off of the trolls. He sntached up his sword off of the ground. It was instinct that was only guiding him now. He attacked the trolls holding Edgeworth captive. He watched as Edgeworth ran from them. Phoenix struck another one of the trolls, knocking it off of the bridge. He ran to chase after his former prince. _

_ Or he would have, had it not been for one of the trolls grabbing his legs and tripping him. _

_ Phoenix was inches away from falling off of the bridge. It was that, or get his head bashed in by the trolls. Either outcome didn't look good. _

_ “Royal blood is the sweetest of all…” Phoenix was seconds away from death. And he would have been killed too, if it wasn't for a cloud of dust surrounding the troll that was about to turn his skull into an unrecognizable mess. The troll had disappeared.  _

_ Standing on the opposite side of the bridge was Miles Edgeworth. He held the bottle of fairy dust. The dust itself was in his other hand. The remaining trolls came at him. Edgeworth blew the dust into their faces. Just like their companion, the trolls disappear. Phoenix scrambled to his feet, picking up his sword. It was then he realized the dust hadn’t made the trolls disappear. It had done its job.  _

_ When Edgeworth said that the dust would make an enemy ‘easy to squash’, Phoenix didn't expect it to turn them into bugs. _

_ Edgeworth walked over as Phoenix sheathed his sword. Phoenix looked up at him as he dusted himself off. _

_ “You…” said Phoenix, still trying to catch his breath. “You saved my life.” _

_ “Now we’re even,” said Edgeworth. He walked over to the fallen supplies. He picked up the pouch the trolls had dropped. “You’ve saved my life twice, now I’ve saved yours twice.” Phoenix smirked. _

_ “So you do remember?” _

_ “The first time? Yes. How could I forget? It’s how we met.” Phoenix grinned. It was a bittersweet memory, but he loved the end result. He had gotten one of his greatest friends out of the situation. Edgeworth looked down at the bottle he had in his hands. It was empty. _

_ “Anyway, how could I let you die?” Edgeworth continued. “...Charming.” Phoenix felt his heart skip a beat as Edgeworth called him that. _

_ “I um…” Phoenix stammered. “Thank you. Again.” They locked eyes for a moment. Phoenix felt his face heat up as he stared at Miles Edgeworth. It wasn’t like Phoenix had ever forgotten him. He hadn’t forgotten the way he made him feel. It was just that… he didn't remember how it truly felt. Memories couldn’t replace the real thing. Memories… Memories of two boys in the rain. Phoenix was redder than an apple. _

_ “We should go.” Edgeworth broke the stare. Phoenix felt his face slowly return to normal. “There may be more.” _

_ “Oh. Right.” The two strolled off of the troll bridge. Phoenix was glad to be rid of that place. And he was glad to have Miles Edgeworth by his side in the shadow of the bridge. _

* * *

 

The four were still combing the woods. They had to be quick. If they were even a second too late… Ryuichi really didn’t want to think about that.

They followed the trail of blood spatter down the Storybrooke’s old toll bridge. It had been out of use for as long as anyone could remember, despite the bridge being in perfectly usable condition. The water of a river rushed underneath. The group leaned over the edge of the bridge before exploring the water.   


“Where is he?” said Ryuichi, shining a light over the water. It had grown dark outside very quick. “Can you see him?”   


“The trail dies at the waterline,” Chihiro said. Ryuichi thought about this. He couldn’t have just disappeared. People don’t just disappear under normal circumstances. He shined the light over the water. If he wasn’t on the shore, then he had to be…

Ryuichi spotted a familiar silhouette. His light felt upon it. The blue hospital gown was more than a cause for alarm. He dropped his flashlight.

“Oh my God!” he cried out. It was the only thing he could think of to do. Instinct took over. He, Chihiro and Apollo rushed over to where John Doe was laying in the water. It had been shallow, which had to be a good sign, right? Right? He had to be okay. He just had to.

“I need an ambulance!” called Chihiro over the small radio she had attached to her shoulder. “At the old toll bridge, A.S.A.P!” The three adults made it to the man. With their combined strength, they were able to pull him out of the water. The trio carried him to shore. That’s when Ryuichi noticed something. The man wasn't breathing. Panic took over.   


“No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!”   


“It’s going to be okay,” said Apollo.

“Help Is coming,” Chihiro added. Their words fell dead on Ryuichi’s ears. John Doe wasn't breathing. That kept the panic flowing.    


“Is he okay?” asked Trucy. Apollo turned to her, shielding the girl away from the sight.   


“Trucy…” said Apollo.   


“Is he going to be okay?”   


“Trucy, don’t look. Okay? Don’t look.” Ryuichi could think of only on thing to do. He began repeatedly pushed down on the man’s chest with his hands in a desperate attempt at CPR. It was the only thing he could do now. After several attempts, nothing happened.    


“Come back to us,” he muttered, choking on his own voice. “Come back to me.” There was one last thing to do. Ryuichi put his mouth to the John Doe’s as a last resort to revive him. There was a beat. No one moved.

When it seemed like death was inevitable, John Doe started breathing again. He coughed up the water in his lungs, sputtering it back out. He looked at Ryuichi. He felt his heart skip a beat.   


“You saved me,” said John Doe.   


“He did it. He did it!” cheered Trucy. “He woke him up.”   


“Yeah, Trucy,” said Apollo. “He did.” It seemed to be a miracle. There was no plausible way John Doe should have been alive.   


“Thank you,” said John Doe to Ryuichi.   


“Who are you?” he asked.   


“I don’t know.”   


“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

Not long after the John Doe had been resuscitated, the ambulance finally arrived. Ryuichi had only felt so relieved one other time in his life, and that was only a few days ago when Apollo returned Trucy to him. He watched as the John Doe was taken care of by the hospital’s medical staff. He was okay. He was going to be okay. And Ryuichi could never feel happier.

Without so much as a warning, a woman with dark hair pulled back into a bun pushed past Ryuichi and into the room. He stared at her. What the heck just happened? He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but the look on her face was enough. She was crying. The smile on her face made it appear to be tears of joy. Ryuichi was even more confused.

“Um… what?” said Apollo. He, Chihiro and Trucy were still at the hospital with Ryuichi. They appeared as oblivious as the art teacher was.

“Who was that?”

“His wife.” All four turned. Miss Karuma was standing right behind them.

* * *

 

_ They didn’t stop for what felt like hours. Phoenix wanted to put as much distance between them and the trolls as possible. He really didn’t want to have to deal with them again. Phoenix looked down at the pouch he was still holding. As they left, he had taken back the gold coins Edgeworth initially offered up to the nasty things. _

_ “You might want this back,” said Phoenix. He held the pouch out to Edgeworth. He stared at it for a moment. _

_ “Right,” said Edgeworth. “The gold. And you can’t get married without this.” He handed back the jewels. They swapped between one another. Phoenix opened the small bag. Ah-ha. He took out the ring. It was still there. Thank the heavens. Edgeworth was staring at it. _

_ “Not exactly your style, is it?” Phoenix said, trying to make it a joke.  _

_ “Well, there’s only one way to find that out, isn’t there?” Edgeworth took the ring from him. He slid it on to his own finger. Phoenix felt his heart skip a beat. It had been a perfect fit. Something deep down inside of him wanted to keep the ring on that finger. _

_ Edgeworth took the ring off. _

_ “You're right, it's not for me at all,” he said, a little bit too quick. He deposited the ring back into Phoenix’s hand. “I'm sure that your fiancée will love it.” Phoenix blinked. Fiancée? He didn't have a… _

_ Oh. Right. Dahlia. How could he forget about her? He was in love with her after all… right? Something constricted his heart as he thought about his engagement. It brought more pain than happiness now.  _

_ “If you need anything else…” said Phoenix, holding out the bag to Edgeworth. “You can take the rest. I just need the ring." Edgeworth forced that bag back into Phoenix’s hands. _

_ “No. I'm fine, thank you.” There was an awkward pause. “It looks like we got what we both wanted.” _

_ “Well, wherever it is you're going… be careful.” Phoenix didnt want him to go. “… If you need anything—” _

_ “You'll find me?” _

_ “Always.” Phoenix could feel the sincerity in Edgeworth’s smile. _

_ “I almost believe that.” They started to walk in opposite directions. _

_ “Well…” said Phoenix to the prince. “Goodbye, Miles Edgeworth.” Why was that so painful to say? _

_ “Yes… Goodbye… Phoenix Wright.” The parted right then and there. Phoenix looked over his shoulder. Edgeworth hadn't looked back. _

_ As he watched Miles Edgeworth leave, Phoenix felt his heart sink. He was starting to second guess his engagement. The relationship between him and Dahlia Hawthorne… Phoenix was starting to think that wasn’t true love at all. _

_ He was starting to believe that true love was the pain he was feeling watching his former prince walk away. _

* * *

 

Apollo couldn't believe the truth behind the John Doe. Well, he could. It wasn't like he wanted to. But Karuma had given all the information she had to the doctors. The mystery woman collaborated her story. It was time for her to tell John Doe's rescuers.

“His name is Reiji Mitsurugi. And that’s his wife, Ichiru,” explained Karuma, gesturing to the room behind her. “And the joy on her face, well, it’s put me in quite the forgiving mood.” At that moment, Ichiru walked out of the room. 

“Thank you,” she said with a tear-filled smile. “Thank you for finding my husband.”

“I-I don't understand,” said Ryuichi. He seemed to be in as much disbelief as Apollo. “You didn't… You didn't know he was here?”

“A few years ago, Reiji and I… we got into a pretty bad fight. It was my fault, I know that. I was being difficult… And I told him that if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he uh… he did. When they found his car totaled on the side of the road, I thought I had lost him forever. But… now, I get to do something I've wanted to do forever. I get to apologize.”

“That’s… That's wonderful.” Apollo felt his bracelet tighten. He looked over at Ryuichi. Though there was a smile on his face, Apollo could tell that he had forced it. There was an obvious pain in his eyes. A doctor stepped out of the room.

“Well, it’s something of a miracle,” he told them.   


“He’s okay?” asked Ichiru.   


“Ah, physically, he’s on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time to return.  _ If _ it returns that is.” Apollo sighed. They had made it. They had cut it rather close, but they had made it. Reiji was going to live.   


“What brought him back?” asked Ryuchi. He was asking the right question here. Apollo put a hand over Trucy’s mouth before she could give her own explanation, which would  probably be something about Ryuichi being his true love and all that.   


“That’s the thing,” said the doctor. “There’s no explanation. Something just… clicked in him.”   


“He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?” said Apollo. It didn’t seem all that believable. Trucy took Apollo’s hand off of her face.   


“When he woke up, and he was delirious. His first instinct was to go find something, I guess.”   


“Or someone,” whispered Trucy, looking to her father. Ryuichi just patted her hair.   


“Can I see him?” Ichiru asked the doctor.   


“Yeah, of course,” They disappeared inside of the hospital room. As soon as they were gone, the smile on Ryuichi’s face was gone, too. Not soon after, Karuma disappeared down the hall. A thought popped into Apollo’s head. How did Karuma find Ichiru? It made no sense. And how did the woman not know that her husband was even here? Apollo’s train of thought was cut off by a sigh. It had come from Ryuichi. Apollo was right. By that sound, he was incredibly disappointed.

“Come on, Trucy,” he said to his daughter. “Let’s go.” Trucy tugged on her father’s sleeve to stop him.

“Don't believe them,” she said. Trucy was still so optimistic about Reiji being her father’s true love. “You were the one he was looking for.”   


“Trucy…” said Ryuichi, an expression of annoyed pain on his face.   


“He was going to the Troll Bridge. It’s like the end of the story.” Ryuichi shook his head.   


“Trucy, he was going there because it’s the last thing I read to him.”

“No, it’s because you belong together.”

“Trucy…” Ryuichi looked back at Apollo. Both were at a loss for words. Father and daughter soon left. Apollo hated seeing his friend like that. Wait. Friend? Did he just… he saw Ryuichi as his friend. And right now, his friend was hurting.

Apollo had a choice to make. Who should he go after? Karuma or Ryuichi and Trucy?

* * *

 

Ryuichi sat on staircase. He had woken up today feeling so good about what had happened last night. And then… he lost it. He had lost it as quickly as he had gotten it. As if he had it to begin with  He was actually starting to believe that Trucy might have been right. It would have explained why he cared about John Doe… Reiji so much.

But he was married. He had a wife. It didn't matter how Ryuichi felt. He had to stiff upper lip and move on. Why the hell did Ryuichi care so much? They hadn't even exchanged words until today.

Had Ryuichi fallen in love with a coma patient? No, that was crazy. It sounded like something out of a soap opera.

“Daddy?” Ryuichi looked at the top of the stairs. Trucy was standing there. He sighed as she came down the stairs to sit next to him.

“Hey Trucy,” he said. “Did you finish your homework?” She nodded.

“Are you okay?” Ryuichi sighed, pulling in his daughter for a one-sided hug.

“Yeah. Daddy’s just… a little hurt is all.”

“Is it because of what happened today?” Ryuichi slowly nodded. “Do you think I was right?”

“I don't know, Trucy.” The whole concept seemed ridiculous. But if it was ridiculous, why did it hurt so much? “There's nothing we can really do about it now.”

“Because of Mr. Mitsurugi’s wife?” Once again, Ryuichi nodded. “She was happy to be with him again. I don’t want to make her upset…”

“I know, Trucy.”

“I was just trying to help. He’s your true love.”

“I know.”

“I wanted you to be happy… But now you’re sad.” Ryuichi sighed, pulling in his daughter close.

“I’m not sad.” He was lying. But if Trucy couldn’t see that, she wouldn’t know the truth. “It’s just… going to take a while to understand these things and figure out what to do. Okay?” Trucy nodded into his shirt. Good. If Trucy wasn’t upset, that would make things easier.

The small father-daughter moment was interrupted by a knocking at the front door. Truy wriggled out of her father’s hold and ran over to the window to see who was waiting. Her face lit up.

“Daddy, Apollo’s outside!” Ryuichi raised an eyebrow as he got up off of the stairs. What was Apollo doing here? The man opened the door. Sure enough, Trucy had been telling the truth. Standing outside Number Seven was Apollo Justice.

“Apollo? Is something wrong?” Apollo was quiet for a moment. Trucy came around to the door. He glanced down at her before clearing his throat.

“I was in the neighborhood and um…” Apollo stammered, rubbing his hand over his bracelet. “I-I’m really sorry to bother you and all but…”

“Apollo, you didn't bother us. What’s on your mind?” Apollo sighed, dropping his hands down to his sides and looking up to Ryuichi.

“I was wondering… is that spare room still available?” Ryuichi smiled.

“Does that mean you’re staying in Storybrooke?” asked Trucy with a small gasp. Apollo nodded.

“Yeah.” Trucy squealed before tackling Apollo onto the porch in joyous laughter. Ryuichi felt his mood lift. Maybe today wasn’t all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Larry and Gumshoe get their cameo. Don't worry, they'll be back. I have more roles planned out for them in the future. Both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke.
> 
> But you didn't see that whole thing coming did you? It's at this point that I start to work Ace Attorney canon into the OUAT canon. I mean... the fairytale aspect of it. Not the reality. I've already done that. More past AA events will be touched upon, such as in the next chapter.
> 
> As for Ichiru, she is an Ace Attorney character, there's no doubt about it. If you've played Investigations, then you know who she is. I actually like Kathryn (the role Ichiru takes up) and I wanted a character I liked equally in that role. So, that happened. Bonus points if anyone can guess who she is.


	4. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo just wants one normal day in Storybrooke. And finally moving into Number Seven seems like the best way to do that.
> 
> In the past, a young boy is accused of theft. What happens next sparks a friendship that will last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I start to write my own flashback sequences rather than use the OUAT timeline of events. A couple of hints were dropped about what happens during this chapter in the last chapter. At this point, there are flashbacks like this in chapters five and eight. Some parts are rewritten as well, (for example, chapter six, eleven, etc... that's about as far as I've written at this point.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Fair warning though... I couldn't fit in the plot of the present episode, so consider this chapter to just be filler. Foreshadowing filler.

_ Phoenix loved when his mother would be hard at work with the ovens. He also loved it when she let him help. He loved it when Larry stayed with them while his father was off on business. The boy loved most of all when all three happened at once. Larry seemed to think otherwise. _

_ “Why are we doing this?” Phoenix’s friend groaned as his mother took out the pastries that have been thoroughly baked in the oven. _

_ “Because, Larry,” said the woman. She placed them on the table in front of the two boys to let them cool. “The king is hosting a ball tonight in honor of the prince’s birthday.” Phoenix blinked. _

_ “A ball?” Phoenix repeated. His mother nodded. _

_ “It’s another name for a fancy party. Everyone who is invited gets all dressed up. There’s music and dancing and food.” She swatted Larry’s hand away from the cooling plate with a small rag. “That’s where we come in.” _

_ “So…” Phoenix looked around the kitchen. The treats and goodies that his mother had made — along with help from Phoenix and Larry — throughout the day were still sitting in the kitchen. And there was more than enough to feed at least the whole kingdom in Phoenix’s mind. _

_ “Yes,” said his mother, sounding a bit irritated. “And, because we were commissioned by the king, we get invited too.” Phoenix's eyes lit up. _

_ “Really?” His mother laughed at her son’s enthusiasm. _

_ “Phoenix Wright, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you are excited to go to this ball.” Phoenix could hear Larry snickering beside him. “Larry, you’re coming too.” That put a stop to his laughter quickly. “Both of you. I’m going to start loading these up to get delivered. You two go get dressed. And make sure to dress nicely!” Phoenix ave his mother a nod. The two boys ran out of the kitchen.  _

_ He had heard stories of people who went to balls. They were mostly from nobles that would come in and out of bakery who had stopped by because they had heard of how delicious their goods were. Tales of beautiful ballgowns and dazzling suits… of princes and princesses dancing the night away. It seemed so magical to Phoenix. _

_ He wouldn’t admit it to Larry, but Phoenix was more than excited to go to the ball tonight. _

* * *

 

Now that Apollo had made himself a permanent resident of Storybrooke, he didn’t feel quite as strange walking down the street anymore. He already had a place to live, and that was with Trucy and Ryuichi. All that was left was to look for a job. Well, look for a job and wait for his stuff to arrive from Seattle. Now that he thought about it, his belongings should be arriving in Storybrooke that day…

But that really wasn’t what Apollo was concentrating on right now. He was listening to Trucy talk as he walked her to school. Apollo had told her that she really didn’t need to beg Ryuichi the way she had been doing the past few days for Apollo to walk her. The thing was that Ryuichi was a teacher at the school. He usually was out of the house by the crack of dawn. 

It didn’t make sense for Apollo that he and Trucy left at different times. Trucy had explained that her dad got to the school about a half an hour before her, and usually rode a bike there (she had told Apollo that he didn’t have a license, despite the fact that the man was thirty-three). Apollo was still wondering about this when he caught the tail end of Trucy’s rant.

“Hey, do you think that we need codenames?” Apollo blinked. He looked over to her.

“Codenames? For what?”

“Polly, have you been listening at all?”  _ Again, she’s calling me that.  _ “Apollo!”

“Yeah… yeah…” Trucy’s glare pierced him. Dammit. She could tell when people were lying too. That wasn’t going to work on her. “No, not really. I got… distracted.” Trucy groaned.

“Should we have codenames for Operation Cobra? Duh.” Right. Trucy’s plan for breaking ‘curse’ on the town.

“Yeah, but isn't ‘cobra’ our codename?” Apollo asked her. Trucy shook her head.

“Nope. That's just our mission. I mean codenames for you and me.”

“Oh.” Apollo was actually thinking about this. He shrugged. It didn't seem like an important detail. “Just call me Apollo for now, okay?” They had reached the gates of the school. Trucy nodded.

“Okay then. I'll see you later!” Trucy waved goodbye to him as she rushed into the school. Apollo sighed. Trucy was still on the whole Operation Cobra thing. He thought that he and Ryuichi would put that flame out without hurting Trucy. Then again, Reiji Mitsurugi waking up from his coma probably didn't help with that at all.

Apollo turned to leave when he heard the loud, brief call of a police siren. He jumped before catching sight of the police car in front of the school. Chihiro was getting out of it.

“Nice job on giving me a heart attack,” Apollo said as the sheriff walked up to him. His heart was still pounding. “Are you arresting me again?” Chihiro shook her head. Well, that was a weight off of Apollo’s shoulders.

“I'm thanking you, actually,” said Chihiro as she leaned up against the car. Apollo blinked. “For helping us find that coma patient the other day.” Oh, right. That was a thing that happened. “I owe you one. Actually… I think I can give you one.”

“One?” Apollo asked, giving Chihiro a look. “One what?”

“How about one job? Rather  _ a _ job.” Apollo stared at her, eyes wide. Was she being serious? “I heard you talking with Ryuichi yesterday. The two of you aren't exactly the quietest people. And there's not a lot of bail bonding going on in Storybrooke.”

“What about sheriffing?” Chihiro laughed. She held out a piece of paper to Apollo. Written upon it was a series of numbers. A phone number.

“If you ever change your mind, give me a call.” Apollo looked down at the number as Chihiro drove away. He sighed. He really did need a job. But his first priority right now was getting settled into Storybrooke. He pocketed the number.

* * *

 

_ The night sky was lit up in a colorful array of explosions. Phoenix had found the perfect spot to watch them. It had been high up on a balcony, away from the ballroom. He could watch them from a spot that was almost close enough to touch them. It was truly magical. _

_ “What are you doing out here?” Phoenix jumped, not expecting anyone to find him there. Standing at the door to the balcony was a young boy around Phoenix’s age with dark hair. The boy was dressed far more fancier than Phoenix was. He looked familiar. He was probably a nobleman’s son or something. _

_ “I… I was just… Sorry,” was all Phoenix could muster. The boy stepped out from the entryway and walked over to Phoenix. “J-Just watching the show…” He looked back up at the dancing lights. _

_ “They're just fireworks,” said the unknown boy with a shrug. _

_ “To you, maybe. I used to be able to watch them from my house. It's so different seeing them up close…” The boy joined Phoenix’s side. “It's like magic.” _

_ “Magic?” Phoenix nodded.  _

_ “Yeah. What about you?” The boy stared at Phoenix. “The fireworks.” The boy just gave a little shrug. _

_ “They are… loud.” Phoenix bit down on a small giggle. “What's so funny?” _

_ “If you find them so loud, why are you out here?” The boy opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. Phoenix had a decent point. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” _

_ “I’d rather not.” _

_ “Then just sit here and watch the fireworks with me.” The boy gave Phoenix a stare. Phoenix returned it. “What?” _

_ “Nothing,” said the boy. He hadn't left Phoenix’s side.  _

_ “You don't have to go back to the ball right away, do you?” The boy hesitated in his answer. _

_ “Well… I have to. I don't want to, but I have to.”  _

_ “You don't have to do anything.” The boy stared at Phoenix like he had grown a second head. “No one can make you do anything you don't want to do. Everyone has a choice.” The boy was quiet. He sat down next to Phoenix on the balcony. _

_ “No one has ever told me that before.” _

_ “Really?” Was noble life really like that? Phoenix would hate having his freedom taken away. He wouldn't even have the choice to go where he wanted. The boy nodded. Phoenix grinned. He held out his hand. “My name's Phoenix, by the way. Phoenix Wright.” The boy stared at Phoenix’s welcoming gesture. He hesitated before shaking his hand. _

_ “Introductions aren't necessary. I think you know who I am.” Phoenix really didn't. He shook his head. “You don't recognize me?” Phoenix nodded. The boy stared at him, bewildered for a moment. At long last, he seemed to relax. “I'm—" _

_ “Nick!” Phoenix recognized that voice. It was Larry. He was standing at the door. “Your mother is looking for you.” Phoenix groaned. He didn't want to leave the balcony. He sighed. _

_ “Well… I got to go.” He got up off of the smooth ground. “It was nice meeting you!” The boy never got to tell Phoenix his name. _

_ Phoenix left the balcony, following after his friend. But Larry had always been quicker than him. It wasn't long before Phoenix lost sight of Larry. He groaned. Now he was stuck in a large palace alone with no idea where he was going. _

_ He turned the corner to find a long hallway. He was sure this was the path he had taken to get to the balcony in the first place. As soon as Phoenix entered the hall, he heard something hit the floor. His curiosity only grew. _

_ “Hello?” he called out. There was no answer. Phoenix caught sight of a blurry figure duck away from the hall. He shook his head. He had to have been imagining things. _

_ Phoenix walked forward. He was halfway down the hall when he found what had made that clanging noise. Sitting on the floor were several bejeweled ornaments. Phoenix got down on the floor and picked them up. He wasn't thinking.  _

_ He didn't notice someone had caught him with the jewels in his hands until it was too late. A servant girl had walked out of a room. She saw Phoenix. _

_ “Thief!” cried out the servant girl. Phoenix snapped to attention. “Thief!” He was shaking. No. No, that wasn't right. The jewels clattered to the ground. “Thief in the palace!” _

* * *

 

Apollo felt like that day in Storybrooke was going to be normal, and he was damn sure to keep it that way. No crashing into signs, no being arrested and no coma patients wandering around in the woods.

Mikumo placed his coffee order in front of him. He took it with pleasure. And then his morning was promptly ruined by Mei Karuma sitting across from him as soon as he took a swig from the mug.

“How was your walk with Trucy?” asked Karuma. Apollo almost choked on his coffee. “Don’t act like that. I'm the mayor. I know everything.” Well that definitely wasn't creepy at all.

“What do you want?” Apollo asked after his his near choking fit had ceased.

“You no longer worry me, Mr. Apollo Justice.” Apollo didn't feel his bracelet tighten. Despite the fact that Karuma telling him the truth, Apollo still didn't quite trust her. Any hopes of trust between them had been lost when she had tricked him into hurting Trucy a few days ago.

“What?” said Apollo, taking another swig from his coffee cup.

“I did a little digging into your past.” And Apollo choked on his coffee again.  _ Please tell me she didn't…  _ “It call comes down to the number seven.” Apollo sighed. She didn't know.

“Seven?” he asked. 

“Besides being the address of your current residence, it is also the number of addresses you've had in the past ten years. And yes, I'm counting all of the foster homes you have lived in. The longest place you've stayed anywhere is two years. Really, what did you enjoy about Orlando so much?” Apollo tightened his grip around the mug in his hands.

“If that's what you're concerned about, don't bother. I've found a place to stay in this town.”

“Yes, with Ryuichi Naruhodou and his daughter.” Damn, she really did know everything. “But that's not my point, Mr. Apollo Justice. If you want something to grow, you have to give it roots. And you? You don't have any.” Apollo was holding onto his coffee a little bit too tightly.

“You don't know me.”

“No, I think I do.” Apollo was dangerously close to breaking the mug. He let go of it. “All I ask is for you to consider those around you. Mr. Naruhodou, Trucy… Chihiro. Perhaps consider breaking it off cleanly. It's going to happen anyway.” She got up from the table. “Enjoy your morning.” Karuma left the diner. Apollo slammed a fist against the table. His mug had been a little too close to the edge.

Apollo stood up as the hot liquid drenched his shirt. He caught the mug before it hit the ground, but that didn't stop him from getting first degree burns. Mikumo rushed to Apollo’s aid, handing him the dish towel that she had tucked away in her uniform pocket.

“You okay?” she asked as Apollo took the towel from her. It didn't do much to remove the stain, but it got off the scalding excess.

“Yeah…” Apollo stared down at the brown mark. He groaned. Okay, it was no big deal. Just one bad thing. It was a normal thing for people to knock hot coffee off of tables. But still. It was going to be hard to walk around with the obvious stain all day. “You have a laundry room I can use?”

“Yup. In the back.” Apollo got up from the table. He handed the towel and mug to Mikumo.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

_ Before he could comprehend what was going on, Phoenix was dragged away from the scene of the crime by a pair of guards. Now here he was: standing before his mother, his friend, the servant girl who had caught him, the boy from the balcony and the king — Gregory Edgeworth himself. It turned out someone had stolen from the palace, having used the ball as an opportunity to sneak in. Phoenix had unknowingly been the scapegoat. And now all of those who had been involved were assembled in a small room away from the main party.  _

_ Though Phoenix couldn't understand why the boy from the balcony was there. It wasn’t what he was focused on at the moment. He was more concentrated on holding himself together. _

_ “I-I didn't…” Phoenix said, barely even about to get the sentence out without panicking. _

_ “Let my son go!” his mother cried, only to be held back by one of the guards from getting to her son. “He knows better than to steal from anyone.” _

_ “Ma’am, please,” said the king. “I believe you.” _

_ “But I saw him! I saw him holding the jewels in his hand!” protested the servant girl, pointing a finger at Phoenix. “He's the thief I tell you! He's the thief!” _

_ “Your Majesty,” said one of the guards holding up a shaking Phoenix, “there was no one else in the area at the time of the theft. We only found the boy. There's no other person who could have done it.” _

_ “But the penalty for theft from the palace would be…” the king said, growing pale. _

_ “Death.” Phoenix felt his heart stop. His mother cried out again, Larry shouted something and both had to be restricted. Phoenix was barely holding on. _

_ “But I didn't do it!” he said, his voice wavering as he did. “Please! You have to believe me! I didn't do it!” _

_ “Thief! He's a thief! Have him hanged!” Phoenix began to struggle against the hold he had been put into. _

_ “N-No! I-I-I didn’t! I just found them there! I swear! That was it! I didn’t do it!” There was no argument made. There was no way to prove Phoenix’s innocence. The guards grabbed him. Phoenix fought to get away, but they were too strong for him. “Pl-Please! I’m innocent!” _

_ “Wait!” The proceedings came to a slow halt. Out from behind the king came the boy from the balcony. He pushed the guards (or at least tried to) away from Phoenix. “Let him go!” Phoenix stared at him.  _

_ “You…?” Why would he be helping him? Did it have something to do with why he was even here? _

_ “Miles!” said the king to the boy. It didn't stop him from trying to bat away the guards. Wait… Miles? That was the name of the prince.  _

_ “I said let him go!” The king sighed. The boy would not give up on this. With a nod from him, the guards released Phoenix, who dropped to the floor. His legs felt too weak to stand.  _

_ Phoenix stared at the boy in front of him with wide eyes. This boy. He was the prince — Miles Edgeworth. He had been talking to the prince like he was one of the boys from the village and hadn't even realized it. _

_ “Y-You're the… the…” Phoenix stammered. He was still trying to process the whole thing. _

_ “It wasn't you who took the jewels, was it?” said the prince. Phoenix swallowed down something before nodding. _

_ “I didn't take them! I just found them there, I swear!” _

_ “Then hold your head up high.” The prince held out his hand. Phoenix hesitated. He took it, allowing the prince to pull him up on his feet. “People have been shouting that you did it. But there's no proof that you did.” _

_ “What?! But I saw him!” shouted the servant girl. “I saw him picking up the jewels!” The prince was on her quicker than a wolf on its prey. _

_ “And?”  _

_ “And…? Wh-What else do you need?” The girl was faltering. “I-I saw him! He's the thief!” _

_ “Did you see him take them?” The girl was quiet. She simply crossed her arms over her chest. “No. There's no evidence but your word.” _

_ “Miles…” The king made a reach for his son. It wasn't the prince who spoke next.  _

_ “Leave him alone already, will you?!” exclaimed Larry. Phoenix’s mother had to hold him back. “He said that he didn't do It! A-And Nick was with the prince! He couldn't have done it! I saw ‘em!” _

_ “Larry…” Whether it be getting in trouble with the older kids or being threatened with the dungeon, Phoenix knew he could count on Larry to help. _

_ “That's how it is, isn't It? Everyone finds one person to pin the blame on and attacks them!” The king knelt down besides his son, a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Miles, is this true?” he asked him. The prince slowly nodded. _

_ “Yes, Father. He was with me at the time of the crime.” said the prince, his hands balling up. He turned to his father. “I refuse to let a witch hunt like this happen. I will be king one day. And when that day comes, no such criminal shall be sentenced to death without proven guilty. That promise starts now. Father, that boy is innocent!” The king looked towards Phoenix, then to his Phoenix’s mother and then towards his son. The king looked almost proud. _

_ “I trust you.” He stood. “Let the boy go. And search the palace top to bottom before anyone leaves. I want the true thief found.” _

_ “Yes, sir!” Phoenix looked over to the prince. Their eyes met. The boy swiftly left after the guards did. _

_ Phoenix followed after. _

* * *

 

Apollo was never more than happy to get that call from the post office. His things had finally arrived. That meant he could finally change out of the clothes he had been wearing for the past three days straight. 

After the school day ended, Apollo picked up his two new roommates to help him collect his things. It wasn't like there was much.

“This is amazing, thank you!” said Apollo. He picked up two of the three boxes that had been placed on the counter in front of him.

“Somebody is glad that his stuff is here,” said Ryuichi.

“You don't know the half of it. So far, this seems to be the better part of my day.” Ryuichi stared at the two boxes Apollo was holding. “If you're wondering if I can manage, the answer is yes.”

“Um… no. That wasn't it. It's just… is this all your stuff?” Apollo glanced over at him.

“What do you mean?” Ryuichi took the remaining box.

“Is the rest in storage or something?” Apollo looked at the three boxes. He shook his head.

“Clothes, personal things and… others,” said Apollo, listing off what was in each box. “Nope. That's all of it. I'm not real sentimental when it comes to most objects.”

“Well, must make things easier when you have to move,” said Ryuichi, laughing nervously.

“Apollo Justice.” Oh God, those chills were back. Apollo and Ryuichi turned to see a pale man behind them. Apollo had encountered him upon first coming to Storybrooke — Jin Yuugami. “I believe we met briefly upon your arrival. Might I have a word?” Apollo glanced at Ryuichi. He really didn't want to be alone with Yuugami.

Ryuichi took the top box off of Apollo’s stack.

“Well, I'd better get to Trucy before she learns how to hotwire a car!” he said. Apollo glared at the man as he left, leaving him alone with Yuugami.

“Can I help you?” Apollo asked him, shifting the remaining box in his arms.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“... what is it?”

“I've discovered that you've decided to stay in town.” Apollo looked down at the box in his arms. That was kind of obvious to tell just by looking at him. “But, if I’m correct, that means you need a job. I might be in need of assistance at my shop.” Why did Apollo not have a good feeling about that? He stuck his hand in his pocket. He could feel the piece of paper Chihiro had given him that morning. And it gave him an idea.

“Actually, I already have a job!” Apollo said quickly, not really thinking about his response before he said it. Yuugami raised a brow, staring at him. 

“Oh?” Apollo silently wished for someone to come and save him from having to explain this. His wish was answered in the form of Trucy walking into the door.

“Apollo!” she said, walking up to him. “Daddy said to hurry—” Her eyes fell on the tall, looming man in front of Apollo.

“Hello, Trucy. How are you?” Trucy exchanged looks with Apollo as Yuugami spoke to her.

“I’m okay…?” said Trucy, utterly confused. Yuugami gave her a short nod.

“Good. Give my regards to your father. And Justice-dono, if the job doesn’t work out, my offer still stands.” Trucy and Apollo watched as Mr. Yuugami left, almost as quickly as he came. Apollo could only use one word to describe the whole situation, and that word was ‘awkward’.

“Do you know who that is?” Trucy asked as she and Apollo made their way to the door. Trucy held it open for Apollo. Her dad had already put the boxes into his car and was patiently waiting for the his daughter and Apollo.

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Who? Because I’m still trying to figure it out.” Right Trucy’s storybook theory. She thought that Apollo had read it… Huh. Apollo thought Trucy had everyone pegged. 

“You mean who he is in your storybook?” She nodded. Apollo just shrugged. “Dunno that.” Trucy opened the car door for Apollo. She looked at the boxes.

“Is that all you bought?” Apollo packed the box into the car. He ushered Trucy inside.

“Wasn’t much to bring the first place.” He shut the door behind her.

* * *

 

_ Phoenix went chasing after the prince. Their first meeting had been an awkward one to say the least. But he had saved him. The prince had saved his life. He barely even knew Phoenix to begin with! The prince was coming into view. He was alone again. Good. Phoenix picked up his pace to catch up. _

_ “Your Highness!” The prince slowly came to a stop in the middle of the hall. Phoenix had finally caught up to him. “Your… Highness…” The prince cringed as Phoenix doubled over, panting. He never was a good runner. _

_ “Please don’t call me that,” said the prince with distaste. Phoenix looked up at him. “I have a name. I would prefer to be called it.” Phoenix straightened up. Did he not like being called by his title? _

_ “Oh. Um… Miles.” The prince… Miles seemed to relax at being called by his name. Phoenix bowed before the prince. “Thank you. For believing in me.” _

_ “That won’t be necessary either.” Phoenix rose. He really didn’t know how to act around a prince at all. _

_ “Um… thank you. Either way.” _

_ “There was no evidence to prove your guilt,” said Miles, crossing his arms over his chest. “That was all. You really should be thanking your friend for providing the information on where you were in the first place. I only defended it.” The prince was grabbing at his elbow and staring at the ground. _

_ “But still.” Phoenix gave him a wide smile. “Thank you.” It was hard to think of what to say next. Phoenix had already thanked Miles for saving his life. “I really hope… that in the future…” Mies looked up to Phoenix “... we get to see each other again.” Phoenix briefly bowed towards him. “Thank you again, your High— … er… Miles.” For the first time that night, Phoenix saw the prince smile. _

_ “I hope to see you in the future again… Phoenix Wright.” The boys smiled to one another  _

_ And that night would start many other like it. Nights that while the adults mingled and danced, a small few children would get up into misadventures of stealing from the kitchen, running around and tripping in the gardens. And with each new memory made, Phoenix Wright grew closer and closer to Miles Edgeworth. _

_ But not all is meant to last. _

* * *

 

Trucy was more than happy to help Apollo move into the room across the hall (well, across the hall from hers as she proudly stated) as her father left to get takeout for the three. Apollo felt like she as the one who was more excited with the situation. He was just happy to have a place to sleep that wasn't his car.

Trucy unlocked the door to the room. It looked like it hadn’t been used in years. Apollo made the note to do a thorough cleaning of this place in his free time. He carried two of his boxes into the room, depositing them on the floor.

“You know Apollo,” said Trucy as she followed in with the remaining box, “you’re different.”

“Different how?” Apollo asked as he struggled to open the box of his personal belongings.

_ Damn the tape. _

“You’re the only one who can do it. I was thinking about it on the drive home.” She handed him a box cutter. Apollo didn’t question where she had gotten it but was extremely grateful.

“Can do what?” He cut open the box. Nothing inside seemed to be damaged. He sighed. The things he actually felt were worth holding onto were tucked in the box.

“Leave.” Apollo glanced over at Trucy as he pulled out a small blanket from the top of the box’s contents. “You’re the only one who can leave Storybrooke.” He rolled his eyes. Obviously someone didn’t hear about the car crash Apollo had a few days ago.

“You left and found me in Seattle.” He draped the blanket over his arm. 

“But I came back. I’m fourteen. I had no choice.” Apollo opened one of the nearby drawers. Great, even the inside of the drawers were covered in dust. How was that even possible? “But you can do whatever you want. If people here tried to leave, bad things would happen. But you… you can go.” Apollo blew off some of the dust from the top of the dresser before placing the blanket on top. Trucy reached into the box, pulling out something. Apollo looked over at her. She was holding a picture frame.

“Hey, Trucy,” he said. “You can put that…” Trucy was staring at the photo inside of the frame. She slowly sat down on the bed. “Trucy?” She was still quiet. Apollo walked over to her. He leaned over to get a look at the picture itself. A young woman with light brown hair and two, thick gold bracelets — one on each of her wrists. Apollo knew who that was a picture of.

“That’s my mother,” Apollo told Trucy. He sat on the bed next to her. He thought about why Trucy could be so focused on it. She did claim that they had the same mother, after all. Did she recognize the woman? “... Trucy?” Trucy hummed. “Do you have a photo of her? Your mother.” Trucy sighed. She put the picture on the nightstand.

“I did. Daddy…” She cut herself off for a moment. “My first daddy. He gave me a locket with her picture in it. But…” Trucy traced her fingers over her collarbone. “The chain broke shortly after Daddy adopted me. And I lost it.” She was staring at the picture again with sadness in her eyes. Once again, Apollo felt a pain in his chest. He hated seeing her like that. 

_ Okay. Think of something. Quick! Uh… _

“Do you remember what she looks like? Your mother.” Trucy nodded. She hopped off of the bed and disappeared from the room for a moment. When she returned, she had her storybook with her.

“Okay, we’re back with the the book,” said Apollo as Trucy sat down next to him again. She opened her book and flipped through its pages before coming across a picture of a young girl in a wardrobe.

“That’s what Mommy look like when she was younger,” Trucy told him. “When Daddy and Mr. Mitsurugi sent her through the wardrobe.” Apollo looked at the picture he had and then at the illustration.

“I do have to admit… there is some resemblance.” It even matched down to the bracelets. “But…” Apollo would only say there was a resemblance. That was all. He knew that his mother had abandoned him a long time ago. She was gone forever. She had disappeared, and she was gone.

“You still don’t think it’s her.” Apollo wouldn’t tell her that. “That’s okay.” Wait, what? “You believe in me so… that’s enough.” Trucy shut her book.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She brought her book up to her chest. “Apollo? Do you remember her? Mommy.”

“You mean  _ my _ mother?” Trucy nodded. Apollo leaned back on the bed. He couldn’t really remember her. He was just a baby. But… If Apollo had tried. “I don’t remember her well. Like I said, Trucy. I was just a year old when… you know.” That bit of information had come out in a less savory way. “I very,  _ very _ faintly remember…” If he focused hard enough… “There was guitar playing. And a woman’s voice. She was singing some song…” Trucy leaned up against Apollo’s shoulder.

“She used to sing to me too. When I was upset or couldn't sleep.” Apollo looked down at her. She really missed her mother. He didn’t think she understood what actually happened. Ryuichi had said that her birth father had been put on trial for the murder of Trucy’s mother. Did she even know her mother was dead?

“Trucy,” said Apollo. “What do you remember about her?” A faint smiled fell upon Trucy's face.

“Mommy was so pretty…” she said, her tone of voice low. “She was an angel up on the stage.”

“On stage… you mean she was a performer?” That matched up with what Apollo knew about the woman. Trucy nodded.

“Yep! She was a magician.” Right… Trucy’s file said that she had learned magic tricks from her biological parents. “She would perform amazing feats of magic with my first daddy and my uncle Valant… She was always up there, smiling!” Trucy’s own smile faded. “But then… she went away.”

“Went away?”

“It was a grand illusion… but she made a mistake. She vanished… and I guess she didn't know how to get back.” Her voice was cracking. She turned to face Apollo. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. “Hey, Apollo? You won’t…”  She pulled him in close. She was crying into his shirt. Jeez. She really was scared of losing him, wasn’t she? Maybe that’s why she was so scared over him leaving Storybrooke. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to vanish.” Apollo hoped he could make good on that. “I promise.”

“I miss her, Apollo. I want to find her and bring her back.” His chest grew tight. Apollo didn’t want to tell her the truth. And judging by Trucy’s knowledge, no one in the town had the heart to tell her. 

They stayed like that until Trucy had calmed down. How long that was, Apollo had no clue. It was Trucy who had pulled away. Apollo patted her hair.

“Hey, come on,” he said to her. “Let's get this room setup, alright? Your dad should be home with dinner by the time we’re done. Okay?” Trucy nodded.

“Okay.” Apollo sighed. She was okay. He was okay. They were both okay.

* * *

 

_ Two years had passed since Miles Edgeworth met Phoenix Wright. And if you asked anyone in the palace, they would tell you it was for the better. The prince had slowly started to come out of his shell since that night. And it was all thanks to the peasant boy. Miles was finally able to be the person very few people knew. _

_ Miles stood outside the entrance to the courtyard. The rain was starting to come down heavily. He had no doubt that everyone was shut up inside their homes. Anyone who was outside at this time had to be insane. _

_ Miles straightened up when he saw something through the rain. No… not something. Someone. Someone was running through the rain and towards the palace. What kind of idiot would be out in this rain? The person got closer. _

_ “Miles! Miles!” Miles recognized him. That was his idiot. The prince ran out from underneath the protective arch. He met Phoenix halfway. _

_ “Phoenix!” exclaimed Miles as the two met with one another. He wasn't exactly quite used to running. “What are you… What are you doing here?” _

_ “I have to talk to you.” Was that really what he came running here to do? _

_ “Phoenix Wright, it is pouring! Come on.” Miles took him by the hand and attempted to take Phoenix inside. The young boy wouldn't budge. _

_ “No, I can't.” Phoenix’s hand fell out of Miles's. “I have to go.” Miles looked towards his friend. _

_ “Go? Why?” He had just gotten here. For the first time since his arrival, Miles noticed Phoenix’s bloodshot eyes. _

_ “My mother and I…”Phoenix was barely holding himself together. “We're leaving.” Those words echoed in Miles's head. Something twisted around his chest. _

_ “You're what?!” _

_ “We're leaving,” Phoenix repeated. “For another kingdom. We haven’t been doing so well… money wise. So, she thought this was for the better. I’m sorry.” His voice was breaking. _

_ “But I…” Miles didn't want him to leave. He was the first friend Miles had ever had. _

_ “I don’t want to go. I want to stay here.” _

_ “I… I…” Miles didn't want him to go either. _

_ “I want to stay… but I can't.” He knew why. Phoenix had told him why. _

_ “You have to stay with your mother.” Phoenix nodded. _

_ “I don’t want to leave her… not like my father…” _

_ “I…” He was a prince. He had to show no weakness. Miles lowered his head so that Phoenix wouldn't see his face. “I understand…” His friend took his hands. _

_ “We'll be friends forever, right?” Miles couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just nodded. “I'll write you everyday!” _

_ “... And I’ll write back every time I can.”  Phoenix’s hands grew tighter around his. _

_ “Take care of yourself. Alright? Miles Edgeworth.” _

_ “You, too…” said the prince. “Phoenix Wright.” He hesitated. He didn't want to let go. Miles let his hands slip of put Phoenix's. He turned to leave.  _

_ “Wait, Miles!” Phoenix grabbed his hand again. Miles turned to face a surprise. Something soft and wet pressed up against his lips. _

_ Miles felt his breath get caught in his throat as Phoenix pulled away. He had just kissed him. Phoenix Wright had kissed him. _

_ “You just…” said Miles, still a bit stunned by what had just happened. _

_ “I will find you,” said Phoenix, squeezing Miles's hand. “I will always find you. We will see each other again.” _

_ “Do you promise?” He wanted to see Phoenix again. The baker’s son nodded. _

_ “I promise.” _

* * *

 

Apollo had gotten Trucy to calm down. She was fine. He was fine. They had gotten the room done after Ryuichi had gotten home. It was pretty late into the night when that happened.

“Sun.” Trucy looked back at Apollo. She was ready to go to bed in the room across the hall. “My uh… My codename. I was thinking like… Apollo’s the god of the sun, and it's my name so… Sun.” Trucy thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. “You got a better one?”

“Yep. But I don't think you're ready yet.” She turned to go back into her room. Apollo stopped her again.

“Hey, Trucy?” he asked her. “What you said earlier… about me being able to leave?”

“Yeah?” He grinned.

“I don't think I'm going anywhere.” Trucy smiled at him. He could tell her worries were gone. Trucy disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Now, there was only one thing left to do in order to solidify his position in Storybrooke. Apollo took out the number Chihiro gave him. It took a few rings before she finally picked up.

“Hello?” The sheriff of Storybrooke sounded absolutely tired.

“Hey, it's Apollo.” Apollo began fiddling with the paper in his hands. “I was just thinking. Maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That deputy job still open?”

“Absolutely.” That was last thing that Apollo checked off of his list. He finally had a home and a job.

“Then count me in.” A second thought came to mind. “Is Karuma gonna be okay with this?”

“I really don't care what she thinks. It's my department. I make the rules.” Apollo laughed. “I'll see you tomorrow morning.”

“See ya.” Apollo hung up. He felt relieved. There was some place for him here. This was the beautiful start of what Apollo would hope to finally be a normal life for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. It's funny. Apollo thinks things are going to be normal. Hahaha... nothing is EVER normal in Storybrooke... hehe...
> 
> And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call "foreshadowing". Bonus points to whoever can find them within the chapter, as well as the references made to previous chapters.
> 
> If you guys can't tell, I have messed around with the timeline a bit. Okay, a lot. Some things are rearranged and changed up. For example, the AU version of what can I guess be called the DL-6 Incident (not really referred to it here, but whatever) happens two years later than it's supposed to when Miles is 11 rather than 9. I wanted things to flow easier, give the boys a longer span of time when they are together, and so on and so forth. They don't meet back up until both Miles and Nick are about 26, their ages during Trials and Tribulations. I have a timeline written that I update with each chapter. Not sure what I should do with it though... anyone know how to share a google docs without the whole e-mail thing? Like with a link? I can post that on tumblr if anyone wants to see it.
> 
> Also, if anyone can spot the reference to Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright, double the bonus points to you! That is a great freaking game and I couldn't pass up dropping a subtle hint in there.


	5. Hidden Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An earthquake opens up the lost mines that run underneath Storybrooke. As things begin to change, Trucy suspects that something might be going on -- something that she believes lies in the mines. However, her curiosity might just lead to disaster. 
> 
> In the past, a king is killed. The actions a queen takes might just lead to everything she cares about falling apart. Her next choice may be her last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a little bit of Fey style angst, two people nearly dying and Nick being an oblivious, worrying dad. It also contains a lot of bouncing back and forth between perspectives. This is the only chapter to do so.

_ The Kingdom of Kurain was known for many things. One of the was the extraordinary spiritual magic carried by its rulers. The Queen Fey was gifted with an exceptionally strong version of this power. She healed the sick and the injured, and ruled over her land with a sense of grace and elegance. She loved her people. And no one saw more of this love than her two daughters. _

_ Mia and Maya Fey sat in their mother’s lap. Misty was known for many things. The small shows of magic she created for her children weren’t one of them. She laughed as she watched Maya chase around the light-made crickets as they leapt around the room. She stumbled on the carpet, almost tripping under her own two feet. Luckily, her big sister Mia was there to catch her. _

_ “Be careful, Maya,” Misty told her youngest as Mia righted the four year old. “Before you know it they might just disappear.” With a wave of her hand, a few of the crickets dissipated into the air. Mia picked up her sister, carrying her back over to her mother. _

_ “I love crickets,” said Mia. She sat down next to Misty on the floor. “They get to do whatever they want. Hopping all over the place…” Misty took Maya from her. “They’re free.” _

_ “You're free too, Mia.” _

_ “Yeah, to be queen one day.” Mia groaned, laying her head down on Misty’s lap. “I don’t want to. I want to stay here and catch crickets with you and Maya. Or even make them myself!” _

_ “Mia. Look out the window. Tell me what you see.” Mia glanced up at her mother. “Humor me.”  The princess listened to her mother's words. She walked towards the window, staring out of it.  _

_ “I see snow. Like there always is during the winter.” _

_ “Exactly.” Mia turned back towards her mother. _

_ “What’s the point of this?”  _

_ “The point—” Misty ushered Mia back to her side, “—is that each snowflake is like a person. They’re unique. And like each snowflake, no two queens are alike. You can be anyone you want to be.” Misty pulled both of her girls in close. “Both you and Maya can. There’s no changing that.” Maya was sitting on the floor. _

_ “Does that mean I can make crickets too if I wanted?” she asked, trying to repeat the movements Misty had done to make the magic crickets appear. Misty laughed. Maya was young. She had her small flickers of magic, but had yet to begin her training like Mia had. _

_ “Maybe one day.” Mia crawled forward to her sister. _

_ “We can do it together,” she said, taking Maya’s hands. Their faces screwed up in concentration. There was a spark of orange and purple between their combined hands. Forming in the center was a small cricket. It hopped onto the floor. Maya cheered with her sister, hugging Mia tightly. Misty grinned. _

_ “Maya!” The woman pulled in her youngest. “I’m so proud of you!” _

_ “Maya, you did it!” The cricket hopped around the room, joined by the purple and white created by her mother and sister. _

* * *

Trucy was getting better and better with her sessions, according to Daddy anyway. For example, she was talking proudly with Miss Deauxnim about her week so far when she brought up Apollo staying. She was happy enough to talk about their plan to break the curse after that.

“You weren’t always a queen, you know,” Trucy said to Miss Deauxnim. “You gave up your throne.”

“I weren't always…” Miss Deauxnim stared at Trucy with curiosity before getting that look of realization Apollo had about halfway through most of his conversations with Trucy. “Oh. Right. Because you think I’m a magical queen. Why do you… Why do you think that, Trucy?”

“It’s just because of who you are,” Trucy said with a shrug.

“Who I am?”

“Like in the book. You’re kind and caring. You protect people when they need it most. That’s why you gave up your throne. To protect your daughters.” Miss Deauxnim’s eyes briefly widened. Whoops. Trucy guessed she shouldn’t have told her something she wasn’t quite ready for.

“I… I have children?” Trucy slowly nodded. She really wished she had her storybook on her right now. Then she could show Miss Deauxnim. However, it was nestled in her dresser in her bedroom. She had to find a better hiding place for that thing.

“Yeah. You used to like making crickets with magic together.”

“So… all the crickets here are made with magic?” Trucy shook her head.

“No. There aren’t even any crickets here. I’ve never heard them.” Trucy sunk back into her seat. She missed hearing the crickets in the park when she still lived in New York. She shook her head. No. That was back then in the past. She was happy with her Daddy, and now with Apollo.

“Is that enough proof for the curse?” Trucy shook her head again.

“No. But that’s what I’m gonna be looking for.” She had to prove it one hundred percent to Apollo before they could get started on finding their mom. That was the current plan. It sounded like a good plan.

“Trucy, I asked you think once before and you’d said that you would think about it,” said Miss Deauxnim. Trucy shifted in her seat. “Why do you think it’s so important that this curse is real?” She leaned into the chair.

“I… I don’t know.” She thought it was important. She wanted everyone to be happy, that was about it. She wanted Miss Ayasato to be happy. She wanted Apollo to be happy. She really wanted Daddy to be happy. Even Miss Karuma deserved to be happy… as long as it didn’t involve ruining anyone else’s happiness. “It just is.”

“Alright. Just… keep thinking about that, Trucy. I think that there is something buried there.”

Buried… Trucy kept that word in mind.

* * *

Apollo glanced up at the clock. It was almost eight. It was his turn to go and get Trucy from her therapy session. But, after his first day on the job, Chihiro wanted to gift her new deputy something special. Apollo hoped it wasn’t filing more paperwork.

She held out a uniform to him.

“A tie?” said Apollo, taking the uniform from her. “You really think I can get any respect from wearing this?” Chihiro didn’t even wear a uniform herself. She was more open in her means of dress, usually showing off a decent amount of her collarbone.

“You think you can get people to respect you by wearing that red jacket?” Apollo tugged at his jacket. It made him look good. At least, according to an old friend it did.

“The jacket is cool. The jacket stays.” Chihiro laughed as Apollo placed the uniform on his desk. It made him wonder how many people actually wore that uniform.

“Well… at least wear the badge.” Chihiro held out the deputy’s badge to Apollo. He stared down at it. “Go on. Take it. If you really want to be part of this community, Apollo, you have to make it official.” 

_ If I really wanted to be a part of Storybrooke, huh?  _ Apollo took the badge from Chihiro. He clipped it onto his belt. 

As soon as badge hit belt, the ground underneath Apollo’s feet began to shake. Chihiro gripped onto the desk. Apollo was nearly knocked off of his feet before he grabbed something to steady himself. The quake was small, and didn’t last for very long. 

The second that the earthquake ended, all of the phones in the sheriff’s station started going off.

* * *

 

_ December was at its end. Misty was with her children out in the snow that had fallen the night before. The girls enjoyed playing in the it. Maya was tossing it up in the air. Mia was practicing her magic, making the snow dance around in the air. Misty felt a warmth in her heart watching the children. _

_ “Your majesty.” Misty looked behind her. There she was. Standing at the entryway was Morgan Fey, Misty’s elder sister. Misty stared at her sister in confusion. _

_ “Morgan?” she said. “You never refer to me as that. What is it?” _

_ “There are… people. Waiting to see the queen.” Oh. The royal half of her was being called. Misty sighed. This was part of being queen. She didn’t exactly enjoy it, but it was necessary. _

_ “Mia! Keep an eye on your sister!” _

_ “Okay!” Mia gave her mother a nod. Misty followed Morgan inside the palace. _

_ The Fey family was special for a reason. Their magic was strong, yes, but there were rumors of their source. It had been said that the Feys were descendants of the Blue Fairy herself. While the royal family never confirmed that rumor personally, they would admit to being descended from fairies themselves. Hence, their name: Fey. Fairy-like. _

_ Among their magic, the Feys had a unique magical power. They could temporarily summon back spirits from the dead for a short amount of time depending on the strength of their magic. It was the reason Misty had been made queen in the first place. Her spiritual magic was by far stronger than that of her elder sister. Misty felt like this was the reason she as being called at the moment.  _

_ Misty followed Morgan out into the grand hall. Standing there were two men, one of which beard a symbol from a kingdom Misty felt she ought to recognize. It took her a minute to work out the emblem. They had belonged to the court of the kingdom ruled by the Edgeworth line. Come to think of it, Misty hadn’t heard from them in a while. They were usually on good terms. This visit did not settle well into her stomach. _

_ “Your majesty,” said both gentleman with a deep set bow. Misty bowed in return.  _

_ “It’s a pleasure,” Misty replied as she rose, “but might I ask what this is all about? Your king usually visits me himself when concerning trade matters and negotiations.” The men exchanged looks with one another. “What is it?” _

_“Queen Misty,” said one of the men. “That will no longer happen.” Misty had trouble keeping her cool. Why would Gregory suddenly cut them off like this?_ _  
_ _“Is this a matter of… something else?” She was rather hoping this wasn’t a declaration of war. The two kingdoms had been on incredibly peaceful terms for generations._

_ “Your majesty, we regret to inform you that King Edgeworth passed away on the twenty-eighth.” Misty felt her heart stop for a second Passed away? He wasn't that much older than her. He looked to be the picture of health when she had last seen him. Morgan appeared to be in equal shock as her sister. _

_ “What?” Morgan breathed out. _

_ “He was found with a deadly poison in his system. He died a few hours later.” Misty gripped the edge of her robes. He hadn’t died of natural causes. He had been murdered. _

_ “Thank you for the information, gentlemen, but I don’t see why this warrants a personal visit,” she said, her tone growing much firmer. _

_ “We were hoping that you could use your power to help us find the killer.” Oh. That’s what they wanted. Misty did not relax. _

_ “You do realize that summoning is highly unconventional for a situation like… this.” Misty knew the repercussions if things went wrong. There was always that slim possibility. _

_ “We are at wits end, your majesty. This is our last hope to find the murderer before he strikes another member of our royal family.” Misty knew who they were talking about. Their remaining royal wasn’t that much younger than Mia. “I can promise you that none of this will get out to the public. It will all be kept quiet.” She exchanged a look with her sister. Morgan held a blank expression. This was Misty's choice, and her choice alone. _

_ Misty nodded. _

_ “There's a private room we can use. Follow me.” _

* * *

It seemed like the whole town knew where the source of the tremor was. As the police cruiser rolled up to what Apollo thought looked like a construction site, he caught sight of the countless civilians who should not have even been there in the first place.

Mayor Mei Karuma seemed to have the same idea as the sheriff’s department. She had already pulled up and was stepping out of the car just as Apollo and Chihiro arrived.

“Everyone!” shouted Karuma, “Stay back, please!” She was not doing well with the crowd control on her own. The moment the car came to a stop, the only two members of the sheriff’s department stepped out. The source of the quake seemed to come from what looked like an entrance to an old tunnel. As he followed after Chihiro, Apollo could hear the gossip from the townspeople.

“Is that a crater?”

“No, there were tunnels – old mines. Something collapsed.” The pair made their way towards Karuma. The moment she spotted them, she looked somewhat relieved.

“Sheriff, set up a police perimeter,” said Karuma to Chihiro before turning to a man nearby. “Kurou, why don’t you help with the fire department?” Her cold gaze focused on Apollo. He didn’t show the uncomfortable he felt from that stare.. “Mr. Apollo Justice, this is now official town business. You’re free to go.”

“Actually, I work for the town now,” said Apollo.

“He’s my new deputy,” said Chihiro. Karuma’s mouth pressed into a firm line as she gripped onto the whip at her side. Apollo felt satisfied at that face. Pissing off the mayor was becoming more and more of a reoccurring habit of his. And damn did it feel good.

“Well, they do say the mayor’s always last to know,” said Karuma. She did not sound pleased.

“I did the math the other day; it’s in my budget, Mei.” Her eyes focused on the sheriff.

“Indeed.” Karuma turned on Apollo. “Deputy, why don’t you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?” Karuma stepped away and stood in front of the crowd of people. Apollo listened to her as he began to help out. 

“People of Storybrooke, don’t be alarmed. We’ve always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But do not worry. I’m going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it.” Out of the corner of his eye, Apollo saw Trucy emerge from the crowd. 

Wait… Trucy? Wasn’t she supposed to… Apollo saw Miss Deauxnim follow short after. He wondered whether she had come her of her own volition or Trucy had convince her to.

“You're going to pave it?” said the young girl as if Karuma had just committed a crime against nature.

“Trucy, enough. Listen. This is a safety issue.” 

“Trucy!” Apollo released a pent-up breath at the sound of Ryuichi’s voice. He had shown up here as well. And luckily, he had caught sight of his daughter intimidating the mayor… or at least trying to.

Trucy stared at the mayor for a moment before turning away and leaving. Karuma turned on the two members of Storybrooke’s sheriff’s department. “The both of you — secure the area. Now.” Chihiro gave her a simple nod. They went to the cruiser. Chihiro gave Apollo a bright yellow roll of tape. In thick black letters, the word “CAUTION” was written repeatedly all over the tape.

Apollo strung the tape over the entrance to the mine that had opened up. He was halfway through when his eyes narrowed at the sight of something. Trucy was crouching down behind a car. As soon as Apollo looked over, Trucy locked eyes with him. She motioned him to come over to the group, waving her arm in his direction. Apollo quickly finished up what he was doing before walking over. Miss Deauxnim was still with her.

“This requires all of Operation Cobra,” said Trucy. “And that means both of you.”

“I-I didn’t realize I was in Operation Cobra,” said Miss Deauxnim. Had Trucy really told her about Operation Cobra? Then again, Miss Deauxnim was her shrink. She probably knew everything about Trucy and what she did in her spare time.

“Yeah, of course you are. You know everything.” Trucy peeked out from behind the car. She was glaring over at Karuma. ”We can’t let her do this. What if there’s something down there?” Apollo rolled his eyes, heaving forth a sigh.

“They’re just some old tunnels,” he said to her.

“That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You’re changing things.” Miss Deauxnim and Apollo exchanged a concerned glance with each other. The same look in their eyes shared a common source. “You’re weakening the curse.”

“That’s not what’s happening,” said Apollo, shaking his head.

“Yes, it is!” Trucy sighed. It was insane, but not like Apollo would openly admit that. Not again. It was like Miss Deauxnim said, Trucy’s belief was very fragile and could easily destroy her if it was broken.  “Did you do anything different today? ‘Cause something made this happen.” The only thing Apollo could think of was…

His fingers brushed over the badge at his waist. Wait…

“Trucy!” That was Ryuichi again. She groaned. “Trucy, come on! It’s dangerous to be out here!” Trucy bid goodbye to Apollo and her therapist. She ran over to her father in the crowd.

“Apollo!” Apollo had never been more than glad to hear Chihiro calling for him. He ran to continue helping out with the effort. The sooner this got done, the sooner things would have a chance to calm down.

* * *

_ Misty sat in the dim lighting of the room. The only other people with her were those who had asked for her help. She didn't feel so sure about this anymore. But she wanted to help. If this was the way to do it… then so be it. _

_ “How does this work?” asked one of the men. _

_ “His spirit will take over my body completely until the time he leaves,” explained Misty. “You will have your answer. I will be unconscious for the time being.” It was a standard procedure. If that was the case, why was she so uncomfortable with summoning this particular spirit? _

_ Misty closed her eyes. She let the world faded around her. She let her spirit slip away and let the other take over. The world became a muffled blur. She couldn’t make out what they were saying. She couldn’t see anything. Everything was dark. _

_ Misty lost track of time in that state. By the time she had come out of it, the men were gone. All that was left was her in the dimness of the room. _

_ She had thought that she had been helpful. But in truth, she had no idea of the catastrophic events that were too follow that simple summoning. _

* * *

Elise Deauxnim paced back and forth in her office. Confliction was wrapped tightly around her. The mayor had pulled her aside after she had spoken with Trucy and Apollo a few nights ago. She asked one thing of the woman.

_ I want you to take that fantasy of hers… and crush it. _

Elise didn’t know what to do. The thought hadn't been able to leave her mind since then. She saw how Trucy had shut down the first time her belief was threatened. Then there was Apollo to deal with… and Ryuichi… both of which could stand immeasurable force against Elise. Apollo and Ryuichi or Karuma. She swallowed down something in her throat.

“Elise!” Elise pulled herself away from her thoughts. She turned. Standing in the doorway of her office was Chihiro Ayasato. Elise tried to make herself relax.

“Chihiro?” she asked. “What are you doing here?” Chihiro sighed.

“Lunch? Remember? We kind of do this every week.” Elise groaned. She had forgotten about her weekly lunch date with Chihiro.

“Sorry, I forgot…” She had to make up an excuse. She really couldn’t concentrate and that right now. “I have another patient coming in soon. Tomorrow maybe?”

“Yeah, sure. Of course.” Elise was lucky that Chihiro was her more understanding friend. someone pushed past Chihiro. Trucy Naruhodou made her way into Elise’s office. Chihiro bid the child a small greeting before taking her leave. Elise looked at the girl. She wasn’t scheduled to have an appointment today.

“Are you recruiting Miss Ayasato for Operation Cobra?” she asked. Elise took note of the backpack Trucy was wearing. “It’s a pretty good idea. She is your daughter.” Elise’s eyes briefly widened. 

“My… My daughter?” Trucy nodded, the proud look obvious on her face. Elise thought of Chihiro as something like her daughter. But the sheriff of Storybrooke wasn’t her actual daughter. Elise had never been married, let alone had children despite what Trucy had told her yesterday.

“Yeah. Your oldest.” Elise bit down on her lip. She gripped at the talisman around her neck. Karuma was threatening her… she could take away her therapist’s license. She could ruin her whole life.

“Trucy… Trucy, look.” Elise got down on her knees to Trucy’s level. “W-We really need to talk about this.”

“I know you’re not convinced. Neither is Apollo. But I know where I can find proof.” Trucy took off her backpack. She showed its contents to Elise. A flashlight… some small provisions… Elise could put two and two together. Trucy was going to go down into the mine. “Apollo’s here. Now stuff is changing. I have to look at it.”

“Trucy. Trucy, no. Stop.” She put her hands on the young girl’s shoulders. “There is no proof. Look… all of this… it’s a delusion. Do you know what that means?” Trucy gave her a nod. “This isn’t real, okay? It’s not healthy. I thought you would outgrow it but… Trucy… this has turned into a psychosis. Th-That’s when you can no longer tell what's real and what’s not. If that goes on… We’re going to have to lock you away, Trucy.” Trucy’s face fell. Elise couldn’t tell what from, but she had a pretty good guess. “This is for your own good. You need to stop.”

Trucy shook her head. She backed away from the doctor. She took back her bag. Elise didn’t see her face as she ran out of the room.

She had done the one thing she didn’t want to do.

* * *

Ryuichi was glad that he stayed a hospital volunteer after all that had happened in the forest. He helped him feel little less guilty about his feelings. It also gave Ryuichi was way to spend time with his favorite ex-coma patient.

He had been personally taken back by Reiji’s appearance when he entered that hospital room. he looked much more cleaner than he had been when Ryuichi had found him at the toll bridge. For one, he had been wearing a pair of glasses. Ryuichi felt that they made him look a bit more handsome than usual (something he wouldn’t admit out loud, of course). Reiji had explained that they were nothing more than a spare pair, and that he lost the original in the car crash that nearly claimed his life according to Miss Karuma. 

After Ryuichi got over his initial heart-fluttering and stuttering phase of the meeting, he had locked himself into a conversation with the patient. The topic fell upon Reiji’s state of memory. Not much had come back in the past few days, something which Reiji was extremely pessimistic about.

“I’m sure that your memories will come back… eventually,” said Ryuichi, trying to remain positive. “The doctors said that they're sending you home in week. They must think you’re making progress, right?”

“Physically, yes,” said Reiji, still sounding disappointed over the current state of his mind.

“Well, it seems like you’re making new memories just fine.” New memories with Ryuichi in them. That was his favorite part. “Maybe you’ll like these better.”

“Possibly…” There was a knock on the room’s door. A simple glance revealed Ichiru standing there, a box in her arms. Ryuichi stood.

“Am I interrupting something?” she said.

“Mrs. Mitsurugi. I… uh…” Oh, crap. That’s right. Reiji was married. Married happily… at least that what Ryuichi hoped for. It would make things a hell of a whole lot easier on him “I didn’t realize that you were um… I should go. Other volunteer stuff to do.” Ryuichi backed away towards the door.

“Goodbye, Mr. Naruhodou.” Ryuichi mentally slapped himself in the face.

* * *

“I am the worst person in the history of ever.” Apollo pressed his phone against his ear as he listened to Ryuichi complain. He had told him that volunteering would only make things worse. But no one ever listened to Apollo. So, this is how he was spending his first night off as deputy. He was waiting for Trucy to get home and listening to Ryuichi complain about his crush on a married man.

“Really?” said Apollo, leaning back in his chair. “That’s a huge overstatement. And Trucy might say otherwise.” He could hear Ryuichi groaning.

“Ichiru is so nice!” he whimpered. “If she was horrible, this would be so much easier.”

“And uh… what exactly would be easier?”

“Oh. Um… nothing.” Though he knew that Ryuichi couldn’t see him, Apollo nodded. 

“Good. That’s a good idea. You're a smart man, Ryuichi. You know not to get involved with a married guy.”

“Then why do I want to?!”

“No. We are not going down that path. Just spare yourself the heartache and try to move on.” Apollo caught the noise of the front door unlocking. It opened and then shut. “Hey, I gotta go. Trucy’s back. See you later.”

“Later.” Apollo hung up. He pocketed his phone as he got up from his chair. He went out to met her. The second she saw Apollo, Trucy barreled into him. She buried her face into his shirt. Apollo could hear her softly sobbing.

“Trucy?” Apollo pulled her away. She was a wreck. Her hands were shaking, tears were rushing her face like a river, and her eyes were bloodshot. “Trucy. What happened?”

Trucy told him. She told him everything. By the end of the story, Apollo was furious. Miss Deauxnim had told him not to ruin her belief system. That it would be ‘catastrophic’ if he did. And then she goes and does it? That ground his gears.

So, Apollo dropped Trucy of at the sheriff station with Chihiro. He really didn’t want her to see the confrontation that was about to take place. As soon as he knew that Trucy was safe, Apollo stormed down to Elise Deauxnim’s office. He pounded on the door until she opened it. She immediately tried to close it, only to have Apollo stop her with his foot. He made his way into the office anyway.

“What did you do?!” Apollo shouted. His voice had gone to an unreasonably high volume. “You told me not to take the fantasy away, and what do you do?!”

“If the therapy stops working, you have to adjust it,” was all Elise said, wincing at  the power of Apollo’s voice.

“Trucy came home to me, shaking and in tears, Miss Deauxnim!” There was heartbreak on the doctor’s face. “Who could be strong enough to drown out your own conscious?!”

“I do not need to explain my professional decisions to you.” Good for her, Apollo’s phone going off had saved Miss Deauxnim from Apollo yelling at her further. He answered.

“Hello?” He lowered his volume to spare whomever had called of bleeding ears.

“Apollo?” Chihiro. “We have a problem.” Apollo glanced over at the doctor.

“Oh yeah, we have a problem.”

“So you know?”

“I know who the guilty party is.”

“Apollo, Trucy’s gone.” Apollo nearly dropped his phone.

“She’s what?! I just dropped her off!” There was concern Miss Deauxnim’s face when she heard Apollo’s half of the conversation.

“I disappeared for a second to get water for her. When I came she… she was gone. Did she come after you?” Apollo shook his head.

“No. So, we have no idea where Trucy went?” There was a hum from Chihiro as an answer. Miss Deauxnim put her hand on Apollo’s shoulder to get his attention. It worked, but it came in the form of a glare. And yet, the doctor still spoke.

“I think I know where she is.”

* * *

 

_ The girls ran in front of Misty. It was a beautiful, wintry day. They could easily go out for a walk in the village. It was the kingdom where they could. There was perfect time of peace. Or at least that’s what Misty thought. It wasn't until something struck her in the back of the head. She turned, looking back at a group of her people. They were all undoubtedly furious. _

_ “Oi!” shouted one of the members of the crowd. “Queen!” Misty just stared with confusion. They threw something else at her. It struck the side of her face. _

_ “Charlatan!” Misty stared at them in bewilderment. Her cheek stung, but Misty refused to let it break her. _

_ “Pardon?” the queen asked. _

_ “That man! He was innocent!” Misty ducked under what she hoped to be a snowball. Innocent… what on earth could they have been… Oh. Oh no. That channeling. It was supposed to remain under wraps. How in the world did they find out about it?! “Your powers are supposed to do good! Not make people suffer!” Something whizzed past her ear. Misty couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t her fault. _

_ “Mother!” Misty felt Mia and Maya run into her from behind. Misty managed to keep Maya there. Mia was another story. She stood in front of her mother, arms out wide. _

_ “Leave her alone!” Mia shouted. “She is your queen!” _

_ “She nearly sentenced an innocent man to death!” _

_ “That is impossible! My mother isn’t… She wouldn’t….” Mia shook her head. Misty caught sparks of purple flickering from her fingertips. “You’re lying!” Misty pulled Mia back. Emotion was the one thing that could make magic go out of control. Mia wasn’t an exception to that law. _

_ “Your mother is a damned witch!” _

_ “No, she’s not!” Misty's hold grew tight on her daughter’s shoulder. She could hear Maya whimpering. She was scared. Mia was angry. It was not a good state to be in for either of them. _

_ “We should go,” said Misty to the two. She turned, ushering the pair in front of her. It was a way to protect them from the thrown object behind them. It was also a way to keep them from seeing the fearful look in their mother’s eyes. _

_ What had Misty done? _

* * *

Apollo and Elise sped towards the mine as quickly as they could. Elise bit down on her nail. No. No, no, no. This was all her fault. If she hadn't made Trucy break down, this wouldn’t have happened. She would be safe and sound at home with Apollo, waiting for her father to return.

Apollo pulled up to the mine. The pair quickly got out. There was no sign of Trucy. Along with them came Elise’s dog. She thought that the pup could be of help. it was at one point the dog as supposed to be on the police force, but Chihiro couldn’t complete his training. So, ownership of Missile had passed onto Elise.

“Trucy!”

“Trucy!”

“Trucy!” Elise climbed down to the mine entrance. Trucy couldn't have been anywhere else. This is where she had told the woman she wanted to go. Missile ran towards the closed off hole. He barked repeatedly, digging in the rubble. He brought something out of it, depositing it into Elise’s hand.

“I don’t think she’s here,” said a disappointed Apollo. Elise took a look at when Missile had just give her. It was a candy bar. Elise remembered what Trucy had shown her just a few hours before.

“She is.” Elise held up the candy to Apollo. “She had these on her.”

Without warning, another tremor rushed through Storybrooke. The ground shook, throwing off the balance of the two people above the mine. No. No, Trucy was still down there. The mine was collapsing again.

“Trucy!” Elise shouted in a panic. She was going to get herself hurt. Or worse. The psychiatrist rushed towards the mine entrance.

“Miss Deauxnim!” yelled Apollo. Elise ignored him.

“Trucy, it’s not safe! Trucy!” The  rumbling of the earth was too loud. “Trucy!” Elise wormed her way through the fallen beams and caution tape. She entered the mine as the tunnel started to collapse.

“Miss Deauxnim! Elise!” screamed Apollo at the top of his lungs. “TRUCY!” The sound of rock caving in cut off Elise Deauxnim from the rest of the outside world. She fell onto the ground.

Elise coughed. The mine was thick with dust and dirt. She stood up, brushing herself off. Darkness had consumed her vision. She felt around on her person. There had to be something… ah-ha. She had found it. A small book of matches were still tucked away in her pocket from a previous lunch date with Chihiro.

Elise felt around on the wall. If she was right, there had to be some usable lanterns still hanging on the walls of the mine. And right she was. There was a lantern with just a small enough amount of oil left for Elise to light it. The lantern gave her enough to see. She was relieved. Or she would have been if she had Trucy on her. She looked back at the tunnel. It was closed off.

_ First, find Trucy. Then escape. _

Elise walked on forward, carrying her guiding light.

“Trucy!” she called out. Her own voice echoed back at her. “Trucy! Where are you?!” Elise almost had a heart attack when a blue sweater hit the light of her lantern. Bounding around the corner came Trucy, carrying her flashlight.

“Miss Deauxnim.” Trucy stayed at the corner. Elise sighed. Oh god, she was okay. Trucy looked dirtier than usual, but that was about it.

“I knew you’re here to help me!” said Trucy. Oh no. She was still on that. Elise shook her head.

“No, Trucy, listen. We got to get out of here, okay?” Trucy backed away from her. She was growing defensive again.

“So, you’re still against me?”

“Trucy, there’s no time for that.” Elise held out her hand. “I need you to come with me.”

“You don’t believe me?” Elise was at a loss for words. “You’ll see. You’ll see!” Trucy ran deeper into the mine.

“Trucy! Trucy— Trucy come back!” Elise ran after the young girl. She was going to get hurt if she went on like this. “Trucy!”

Elise had to find Trucy before the mine started to collapse again. If that little girl died because of Elise… that guilt would haunt her to her grave. She would never let herself live it down.

“Trucy? Trucy? Trucy!” shouted Elise. A bright light up ahead signaled that she had finally found her target. Elise made her way towards it. The light was coming from Trucy’s flashlight, which the girl was currently using to get a look down a hole in the rocks.

“Trucy! Trucy, Trucy!” said Elise, getting Trucy to notice her. “You have got to slow down.”

“There’s something shiny down there,” said Trucy.

“Trucy, this is seriously dangerous. We got to get out of here.”

“It could be something.” The girl wasn’t listening to anything her therapist was saying.

“You need to stop this, Trucy.” Elise was begging now. Trucy was more susceptible to getting hurt than she was. Trucy violently shook her head, still staring down the hole. “Trucy, look at me! Look at me!” There was a general feel of anxiety in her tone. Trucy slowly turned her attention on her. “I’m frightened for you, Trucy.” Trucy lowered her flashlight away from the hole.

“Because you think I’m crazy?” she said.

“No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Trucy. And there is no way out.” The look that fell upon Trucy’s face stabbed Elise in the heart.

* * *

One of the best parts about living in a small town like Storybrooke was that you could always count on the members of the community. The mine had cut off its entrance, and when Apollo called for help, nearly half of the town had arrived along with the sheriff and the mayor. Construction crews and firemen were working on unblocking the tunnel entrance.

Apollo unconsciously started rubbing his bracelet out of nervous habit. His state of mind wasn’t being helped by Missile’s incessant barking. It also didn't help that he was still trying to call Ryuichi to tell him what had happened. All he got was voicemail. Of all the times for the man not to answer!

“Elise is smart,” said Chihiro. She put her hand on Apollo’s shoulder to calm him after yet another failed attempt to contact Ryuichi. “She will keep Trucy safe until we get to them.” Apollo sighed. He hoped so. The ground started to shake again. Everybody near the mine backed away as rocks came tumbling down. The rumble threw several people off their balance. “Watch out!”

“Stop! Stop!” said Karuma. The woman had been one of the first people to arrive on the scene. She ran down towards the mine. Her face read nothing but panic. “You’re making it worse!” As soon as the tremor stopped, Apollo regained his balance. He turned on Karuma.

“If you haven’t noticed, we can’t,” said Apollo. “You know why she went down there in the first place, don’t you? Because someone threatened Miss Deauxnim and now Trucy thinks she has something to prove.”

“And why does she think she has anything to prove? Who’s encouraging her?”

“Do not pin this on me.” There was the sharp crack of Karuma’s whip striking the ground.

“Oh, go ahead and lecture me while their oxygen runs out!” Apollo felt his breath get caught in his throat. The gravity of the situation hit him full force. They could very well die down there.

* * *

Now with Trucy by her side, the pair trapped down in the mineshaft continued their search for a way out. A noise soon echoed off of the walls of the caves. It was loud and distinctly animalistic.

“Do you hear that?” asked Elise. It was so familiar… She couldn’t quite place where she had heard it before.

“It’s Missile!” said Trucy. Elise’s hope swelled up. If they could hear Missile then... 

“Follow the noise!” They both sped up, making their way towards where the bark was coming from.

* * *

The entire situation was nerve-wracking. The possibility of death was weighing heavily on Apollo’s mind. Death was permanent. Everyone was permeable to it. The repeating thought would not stop. He tried to distract himself by trying to get a hold of Ryuichi. He had failed enough that he ended up calling the hospital to tell the man the news. He sighed. He could see Karuma wringing her hands around her whip.

“We have to stop this,” said Apollo to the mayor. “Arguing won’t accomplish anything.”

“No, it won’t,” said Karuma. It had to be the first time they ever agreed on anything.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you… I want you to help me.”

* * *

The darkness of the mines were both soothing and terrifying. Yet, Elise and Trucy still ran in it. They couldn’t see where they were going, but they still ran. The sound of Missile’s barking was getting louder and louder.

“It’s loudest over here,” said Elise. She touched the source of where the barking was coming from. That wall was replaced with metal instead of stone. Elise placed her lantern on the ground and pulled. She pulled back the metal to reveal its true purpose. It opened up into an elevated cage.

“What’s…” said Trucy. “What’s this?” Elise stepped inside the cage, investigating every nook and cranny.

“Looks like… an old elevator. The miners used it to get in and out of here. It goes all the way to the top. That’s why we can hear Missile.”

“Can we make it work?” Elise shrugged.

“Let’s give it a shot.”

* * *

Idea after idea was being thrown around. The rescue crew couldn't very well dig their way through. The mine wasn't stable enough.

“We need to find some way to punch through the ground,” said Karuma as she paced back and forth. “We need something big.”

“Like what?” asked Apollo.

“What about explosives?” Chihiro suggested. Apollo turned, his eyebrow raised. It wasn't the safest idea, but it was the best idea they had.

The workers lay down the lines for the explosives. Everyone cleared out of the area, finding cover anywhere they could. This had to work. This needed to work.

“Okay,” said Apollo. “We’re all clear.”

* * *

“Come on!” said Elise, struggling with the wheel Trucy ran over to help hers sticking her flashlight in her mouth. Their combined effort turned the wheel. The elevator began to rise. They were almost out.

As soon as here seemed like there was a little bit of hope, the elevator shook and shuddered. Elise instinctively grabbed onto Trucy, holding her tight to protect her from any falling debris. The elevator dropped.

* * *

The smoke cleared from the mineshaft. Despite having covered them, Apollo could still hear a sharp ring in one of his ears. He ran towards the entrance. It had to work. It just had to. He cleared away some of the smoke with his hand. His heart sank. No…

“Did it work?” Karuma asked once Apollo returned.

“It didn't open,” replied Apollo. The words cut through the tension like a rusty, blunt knife.

“Then what did it do?” said Chihiro. Apollo felt sick to his stomach. He was rapidly losing hope.

* * *

_ Misty Fey paced back and forth. She didn’t now what to do. The taunts were getting worse. They were throwing things, throwing words. It hadn't stopped there. It wouldn’t be long before they started to throw things at Mia and Maya. Her children. Her beloved children. it was enough to break any mother’s heart. _

_ She sat down on her bed. She was conflicted. She didn’t know what to do now. Tears brimmed her eyes. Her daughters… her darling daughters… they were going to get hurt because of her actions. A tear fell onto her cheek. _

_ “Misty.” Misty looked up. Morgan had entered the room without her even knowing. Misty used the sleeve of her robe to wipe away any tears that she had. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Misty, thought she tried to hide it, broke down. She ran towards her sister, burying her face into Morgan’s robes. “Misty?” _

_ “Morgan…” Misty said, her hands clenching the robes tightly. “Morgan, I don’t know what to do…” Her sister placed a gently hand on her back. _

_ “It’s alright.” Misty hiccuped. This had been a long time coming.  _

_ “I made a mistake…” Misty could barely control her sobbing now. “And I don't know how to undo it. What happened with the spirit summoning… everyone’s calling me a fraud… they’re throwing things in the streets…. they’re calling me a fraud…” Misty choked on her own breath. That was barely the worst of it. “My girls… I’m worried they’ll go after my girls… I don’t know what to do…” Her sobs came down heavier and harder. “I have tarnished the family name.” _

_ “Then run.” Misty relaxed her grip on Morgan. She pulled away from her sister. As always, Morgan looked so calm and regal. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Run, dear sister,” repeated Morgan. She wiped away all of Misty’s remaining tears. Misty blinked. She shook her head, pulling back away from Morgan. _

_ “But the kingdom. I…” Misty was the queen. It was her responsibility. It was her duty to protect her people. _

_ “The people no longer trust you, dear Misty.” Morgan pursed her lips together. “You and you… abilities.” Misty shook her head.  Her kingdom hated her eyes but… Misty loved nothing more than her little princesses. _

_ “But my daughters…” Misty choked out. “Mia and Maya… I don’t want them to grow up without their mother. What will they do if I’m not there to take care of them?” _

_ “If you stay Misty, they will be mocked.” Morgan placed a gently hand on Misty’s shoulder. They will be ridiculed for the rest of their lives. And when Mia takes the throne…” Morgan shook her head. “I don't wanna think about that. It will only get worse. She is your daughter. If people doubt you, they'll doubt her. It will only harm her if you stay.” _

_ “My girls…” Misty brushed away her tears. “Morgan, my girls…” _

_ “You don’t have to worry about them, Misty. I’m right here. I’ll take care of them.” Morgan crossed over, holding out Misty’s cloak and her crooked staff to her sister. “It’s for the good of everyone if you run. Run and don’t ever look back.” Misty hesitated. Could she do this? She didn’t want to hurt her daughters. But… Morgan had a point. Staying here would only harm them. _

_ Misty took her cloak and staff. _

_ “Thank you…” he sniffed, “Thank you, Morgan.” Misty left the room quietly. She ever even noticed the snide smile growing upon Morgan’s face. _

* * *

Ryuichi was just about ready to leave. His volunteer hours were done for the day. Now all that was left was to go home to Trucy and Apollo. It was a normal day. Nothing was wrong. Everything was…

Ryuichi groaned. Who was he kidding? He had problems.

“Mr. Naruhodou.” And there was one of the causes of so many of those problems. Ryuichi turned to face Reiji, who was now standing behind him. He could have sworn he was paper than he was earlier. “Might I ask where you’re going?”

“I'm just… heading home,” said Ryuichi, forcing a smile. It hurt just to be with him. It hurt and filled up Ryuichi will happiness at the same time. “I’ve got… my daughter to take care of…”

“Right. Trucy. You mentioned her in your last visit. She was the girl who helped find me, am I right?” Ryuichi nodded. It had been against his wishes, but it had happened.

“What are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Actually, my doctor has suggested for me to start physical therapy soon. I’m supposed to walk thirty minutes a day on a treadmill or outside with an escort. However, the hospital is short on personnel because of something that happened at the mine.” Ryuichi hummed. He had heard about that. It hadn't been much more than a passing detail about two people being trapped down there. He didn’t know who exactly. 

“Maybe if there was a volunteer who would help…?” Ryuichi grinned. 

It wasn’t long before the pair were walking by a small lake near the hospital. It was on the grounds, and open for patients in rehabilitation. It was a beautiful day. Ryuichi seemed to think so as he engaged in a conversation with Reiji again, picking up where they had left off earlier.

“I’m trying to remember this town,” said Reiji as he walked alongside Ryuichi. “It seems like I woke up in a strange world.”

“Is there really nothing coming back?” asked Ryuichi. The gray-haired man nodded. Ryuichi thought back to how this conversation got interrupted before. “Not even when your with your wife?”

“She thinks so.” Ryuichi stared at him. “I may have lied to her about the recovery of my memories…” Ryuichi winced. “Exactly.”

“Why would you lie?” Ryuichi bit down on his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. He shouldn’t have said that. That was way too personal.

“She’s doing her best. I didn’t want to disappoint her,” Reiji said  with a sigh. “None of this feels… right. None of it makes sense. None of it…” he sighed again. “None of it feels real.”

“That sounds… really lonely.” The pair came to a gentle stop. 

“Actually, Mr. Naru— … Ryuichi.” Why was it that him saying his name made Ryuichi’s heart skip a beat for each syllable? “One thing does feel real. That would be you.” Now that made Ryuichi’s face turn red.

“What?” he said, able to contain what he truly wanted to say.

“It’s insane, I know. But I can assure you that it is true. You are the only thing in this place that feels… right.” Ryuichi could feel himself burning up. He was getting a bit closer to the hospital patient. If things were going right he was about to…

“Mr. Naruhodou!” Reiji and Ryuichi immediately took a step back away from one another. That had a been a little too close for comfort. Ryuichi mentally hit himself. Reiji was married. Married!

One of the nurses was frantically running up to the pair of them, shouting Ryuichi’s name.

“Um… is everything alright?” said Reiji as the nurse came to a stop in front of them. “I am allowed to be out here. I made sure that I—”

“This isn’t about you… Mr. Mitsurugi,” said the nurse, trying to catch her breath. “Someone called the hospital… with a message for you, Mr. Naruhodou.” Ryuichi put his hand over his pocket. He could feel his phone in there.

“Why didn’t they just call me?”

“He couldn’t get through.” The nurse had finally caught her breath. Right… Ryuichi turned off his ringer while volunteering. Wait…  _ he _ ?

“Who called?”

“Apollo Justice. He needs you. Down at the… the mines.” Ryuichi stared. Why the hell would Apollo want him down at the mine? It wasn’t like he could do much to begin with.

“It’s not really my place,” said Ryuichi. “I don’t now what I would be able to do. I’m just an art teacher.”

“It’s not that. One of the people trapped down there… it's your daughter, Trucy.” Ryuichi felt his heart stop. No… No, no, no. That couldn’t be right.

“What?!” He turned to he man next to him. “I-I’m sorry. I have to…”

“Go!” said Reiji, “She’s your daughter. Go!”

“I can give you a ride if you need it,” said the nurse. Ryuichi sighed. There would be no way he could bike to the mines shaft quick enough. He nodded. The two ran off. Ryuichi could only hope that Trucy was alright.

* * *

Everyone was still gathered around the mine. The explosives had little to no effect on opening the mine. The people present were in a flurry of emotions, especially the Mayor. She knew exactly who to take her anger and frustration out on: the unfortunate Apollo Justice.

“What was that? What the hell was that?!” said Karuma. Apollo ducked several strikes of a whip that cracked over his head. “You said you could do this!”

“Karuma!” said Apollo, trying to calm the mayor down.

“They could have killed them!”

“I know, but this isn’t helping.” Apollo could hear footsteps thudding behind him. He turned. Apollo sighed. Finally, Ryuichi had showed up. Maybe he should have tried calling the hospital first. “Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for hours!” Ryuichi stumbled down into the ditch, clearly out of breath.

“I was… I…” he panted. He was really out of shape, wasn’t he? “I’m an idiot who doesn’t turn his phone on when it needs to be. Is Trucy okay?!”

“If we knew, we would have told you,” said Karuma. Apollo had never seen Ryuichi so worried in his life. Then again, Trucy’s life had never been in danger before. At least not that Apollo knew of.

“If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them,” suggested Chihiro. 

Apollo couldn’t think straight. Missile had not stopped barking. Whether it was because of the explosion or not, his barking only seemed to increase. They had put him in the fire engine to keep the dog from getting close to the mines when they tried to blow it up. 

Wait… Missile. He ran towards the fire truck Missile had been put into to keep him from the explosives. 

“Maybe… Maybe rig something to bring them back up. We could drill down.”

“But drill where?” asked Ryuichi. Apollo opened the fire truck's door and let Missile out. The Shiba Inu barked, happy to finally be free.

“Come on buddy!” said Apollo, whistling to get Missile’s attention.  “Go!” Missile took off running. Apollo followed the dog. 

“What are you doing? We—” said Karuma, catching sight of what the deputy was doing.

“It’s Miss Deauxnim’s dog.” Missile sniffed the ground for a while and began pawing at a spot on the ground. “He’s found something. Look! This is where they must be.” Chihiro and Ryuichi dug away at what Missile was trying to dig up. It was a metal cover. The pair removed it, revealing a hole blocked grated bars. “What?”

“What is that?” Ryuichi asked, brushing back his hair. It looked to Apollo like an ordinary sewer grate.

“It’s an air shaft,” said Chihiro.

* * *

Elise and Trucy were sitting in the elevator. It was nothing but quiet. Elise knew that there was a one in a million of getting out of here. The other 999,999 chances ended in death. She couldn’t let Trucy know that.

“I’m really… really, really sorry,” said Trucy. The girl had been quiet for the past few minutes. This was the first few things she had said in a while.

“It’s alright,” said Elise, keeping calm. Any other vocal pattern would make the situation worse.

“I just wanted to find proof. About the curse.” 

“You know, it’s really alright, Trucy. And um… I’m sorry too. Look, I… I don’t think you’re crazy.” Trucy glanced up at her. “I-I just… I just think you got a very imagination. And you can let it get away sometimes… and uh… it scares people how carried away that you have gotten. That you’ve put yourself in dangerous situations because of it. Your father is terrified that you’re going to get yourself hurt one of these days.”

“Did he tell you to tell me that stuff?” Elise shook her head. Ryuichi probably didn't have to heart to do something like that.

“No. It was Miss Karuma. She cares about you, too, Trucy. She does, even though she doesn't show it in the best ways.” Trucy crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s natural to be scared. But it’s also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I… I didn’t mean those things I said. I never should have said them.”

“Then, why did you?” asked Trucy.

“I guess I’m just not a very good person. I’m not the woman I want to be.” She was cut off when the elevator suddenly shifted, sending the pair farther down the shaft. 

* * *

Ryuichi put a hook attached to the trunk of the patrol car around the grate. Nothing else would be strong enough to get it off.

“Okay. Alright. Gun it,” commanded Apollo. Chihiro started up her car. The pulling weight was enough to pry the grate off with a loud, metallic clang. “That’s good! Alright, we got it. Alright.” The grate was pulled cleanly off. Apollo, Karuma, and Ryuichi look down to the deep shaft. Chihiro got out of her car and joined them.

“So, what’s next?” asked Karuma. 

* * *

Miss Deauxnim and Trucy were still sitting in the elevator. With impending doom looking over their heads, Trucy was doing her best to keep spirits up.

“I think you can be a good person,” said Trucy. “I mean, you’re a good woman. You gave up everything to protect your family… Who you were… it took you a long time to figure out what was right.” There was a long pause.

“That kind of sounds like me.”

“Now it’s harder for you because of the curse. To listen to your heart. To be who you want to be.” The elevator jerked again and moved farther down the shaft. Trucy hit her head against the metal of the elevator, causing her to cry out in pain. 

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the air shaft. This new discovery had opened up a possibility for a hopefully safe rescue.

“You need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft,” said Karuma.

“I’ve got a harness,” said Chihiro. This had to be it. This had to be the one that worked. Apollo just knew it.

“Lower me down,” said Ryuichi, taking a step up. Apollo put his hand on Ryuichi’s shoulder.

“No way,” he said. “I’m going. I’m smaller. There is less of a risk of me hitting the walls than you. I can do this.” Ryuichi stared at Apollo. No matter how much he protested, Apollo had been right.

“Just bring her back to me. Back to us.” Apollo gave him a small nod as Chihiro helped him into the harness. He was carefully lowered down into the dark abyss.

* * *

Inside the mines, a few more stones dropped down into the elevator. The longer Trucy and Miss Deauxnim were in there, more and more unstable the shaft was becoming. Their eminent demise was all they could think about, and all they could do was avoid the topic was talk.

“Hey, can I ask you again?” said Miss Deauxnim. 

“Ask what?” replied Trucy.

“Why do you think it’s so important that your… your fairy tale theory is true?” Trucy stared at Miss Deauxnim. This wasn't the best topic to choose, given why she had gone down in the mines in the first place. Oh well. 

“I don’t know,” Trucy said with a shrug.

“Give it a shot.” 

She thought about the question. It was all because Daddy gave her the book. She saw the connections. How Prince Phoenix looked so much like Daddy, or how Mia Fey the Huntress looked like Miss Ayasato. The similarities didn't stop there. They were all alike in personality, too. Everyone was. 

But Mommy… How she had been in the storybook too… they even used her own name -- Thalassa Gramarye. The resemblance and behaviors the characters and the people she knew couldn't be a coincidence. And Mommy… she was something special. She had heard her first daddy call Thalassa his magical charm. That couldn't have been because she was a magician, right? 

Trucy felt that there was more behind it. There was more to everything. There was more to her mother, her daddy, the entire town of Storybrooke. She just knew that there was. Right?

“... I don't…” said Trucy after her long pause. “I don’t think that this is all there is.” Trucy took out and handed her therapist a chocolate bar from her bag.

“I understand,” said Miss Deauxnim.

“I thought if I found proof…” Trucy sighed. “But I didn’t find anything.”

“Well, that’s not true. I was lost and you found me, right?” Miss Deauxnim handed a piece of the chocolate bar to Trucy.

“You mean, you remember?” Trucy asked as she popped the candy in her mouth. “You remember who you used to be? How you were a queen?” Miss Deauxnim shook her head.

“No, Trucy. I… I don’t remember, but I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder to my heart.” Pieces of rock fell through the grate at the top of the elevator. Some noises erupted from the top. Trucy looked up and saw a light. 

“Wh-What’s that?” Trucy crossed her fingers that it wasn't the holy light people claimed to have seen before they died.

“I think that’s the rescue.” From above appeared Apollo Justice, being lowered from an opening at the top. Trucy grinned. He had come after her. He had come after them. He had been their savior.

“You guys okay?” asked Apollo.

“Yeah, we’re…” said Miss Deauxnim, relieved. “We’re okay.”

“Hang on, guys,” Apollo turned to the walkie-talkie he had on his harness. “Okay, that’s good. Stop.” Apollo came to a gentle halt on top of the elevator. The slight movement caused it to unnoticeably shift. 

“Here you go,” said Miss Deauxnim, picking Trucy up off of the floor. “Up.” Trucy obliged. Apollo quickly and carefully removed the roof of the elevator. With a boost from Miss Deauxnim, Trucy was soon in the arms of her brother.

“Come on. I got you. Okay. Okay, I got her.” Trucy clung onto Apollo. She didn’t want to let go.

“You got her? Is she safe?” The elevator started to shake. Trucy looked down.

“Miss Deauxnim?”

“It’s going to fall!”

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay!”

“Miss Deauxnim!” Apollo and Trucy screamed in sync. The elevator finally gave away, falling down the entire shaft. There was a heavy crash at the bottom. Trucy felt her chest tighten. No… this couldn't be true. Miss Deauxnim was gone because of her. But then the dust settled. Trucy saw the truth.

Miss Deauxnim had grabbed onto Apollo’s leg before the elevator had fallen. They were all alive. They were all going to make it.

With a signal from Apollo to the world above, Apollo, Trucy, and Miss Deauxnim were pulled out of the elevator shaft. Daddy had been waiting for Trucy. She ran towards him, He held onto her tighten enough. Trucy didn't want to let go of him either. Chihiro pulled Miss Deauxnim into a tightly and much welcomed hug.

Trucy buried her face into her father’s shirt, the words ‘I’m sorry’ playing on her lips over and over again. Apollo soon came over, dropping down beside the pair. Trucy didn’t stop, and she didn't let go.

* * *

_ Misty stared at the two children before her. Mia and Maya were fast asleep. She placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. This would be the last time she would ever see them. A tear slid down her cheek. _

_ “Goodbye…” Misty’s voice was a faint whisper as she left the room, quickly shutting the door behind her. _

_ Misty ran. She ran from her palace. She ran from her home. She ran until she was far out into the forest. The queen… no. She wasn’t the queen anymore. The  _ disgraced _ queen stopped. She couldn't see her home anymore. There was no going back now. She stared up at the moon. It was beautiful and full. _

_ Misty felt her eyes fill with tears again. She leaned up against a tree. Her heart was aching just standing there. She couldn’t go back now. There was no turning back. _

_ Misty fished something out from under her robe. Hanging around her neck was a red talisman on a silk cord, engraved carefully with gold designs. It was the mark of the queen of Kurain. She opened it. _

_ A misty image formed before her. Mia and Maya. They were still fast asleep. They would have no idea that their mother was gone. Misty waved a hand. In the girl’s room, she could see a white cricket form by their beds. Tears slid down her cheeks. She shut the talisman, placing her lips to it. _

_ “I’m sorry…” Misty tucked away the pendant before continuing on her way. _

* * *

It was night, and most of the town was still at the mine site. Even hours after the rescue, people were still abuzz with chatter. Ryuichi hadn’t let go of Trucy since she had gotten out of there.  At least they were both standing now. She really had freaked him out. Him and Apollo, who had finally gotten back the feeling in his legs. He was surprised Miss Deauxnim hadn’t pulled his legs out of their sockets when she grabbed him.

“You are in so much trouble, young lady,” said Ryuichi, pressing a kiss into Trucy’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” said Trucy. 

“You really scared us.” Trucy looked at the ground. Ryuichi sighed.

“You are grounded for the next two months.” Trucy looked up at him. “This is what you get for going into an abandoned mineshaft. Be glad it's not forever. I was very close to doing that. You can thank Apollo for changing my mind. But…” Ryuichi sighed. “I am  _ so  _ relieved that you’re okay.” He patted her shoulder. “Come on, let's get you home.”

“I’ll drive.” Apollo fished his keys out of his pocket. Ryuichi and Apollo were ready to leave. Trucy grabbed their sleeves as they tried to.

“Do you hear that?” All movement ceased. There was a loud but subtle chirping in the air. Trucy was grinning. “It’s crickets!”

“Crickets?” said Ryuichi. “I've never heard them here before.” Trucy took Apollo's hand.

“Things are changing.” Apollo returned a smile to her. Maybe she was right… just maybe.

* * *

Outside the mine, the workers and the crowd were chatting with one another and drinking to celebrate their victory over the forces of nature. In their merriment, no one took notice in Storybrooke’s mayor wandering off. Mei made her way over to where the air shaft was. There was no one around it to see what she was about to do. She took out a piece of glass from her pocket.

This cursed shard. It had been uprooted in the recent earthquakes. Who knew that thing would come to Storybrooke with them? All objects from the Enchanted Forest had been placed in Yuugami’s care. Not that the pawnbroker realized what he had, but Mei had trusted him enough with most of those things.

Without hesitation, Mei tossed it down the shaft.

The glass fell. It fell until it landed on the cold rock, shattering upon impact. Next to where the shard met its end was a broken coffin made of the rest of its fragile source.


	6. The Baker's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji Mitsurugi has had his life thrown not confusion ever since he woke up from his coma. Only one thing seems to make sense, and that's Ryuichi. Ryuichi wants nothing more than to act on his feelings for the man. But what will happen if he does?  
> In the past, the son of a mere baker learns of his family's darkest and most well-kept secret. From this secret, he forges a deal that may change the course of his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains a slight amount of angst, Phoenix Wright being a badass, Nick also being a lovesick schoolteacher, and Dahlia Hawthorne. She's not in it a lot... but still. I feel like she deserves a warning.

The week had gone by in a blur for Reiji Mitsurugi. The next thing he knew, he was being discharged and driven home by his wife. His wife. Hearing those words just still didn’t feel right. Ichiru was his wife. That’s what they had told him. But it didn’t feel like it was true.

Ichiru led him out of the car and up towards their house. It was small, with the numbers 1228 imprinted next to the door. Reiji stared at it with a blank expression. He had no memory of this house. 

“You know that you had this same look on your face before we bought this place,” said Ichiru as she lead him up to the front door. “You couldn’t see past that ugly windmill on the lawn. Do you remember what made you change your mind?” He didn't. He shook his head. Ichiru sighed. “Well, nevermind that. Come on inside. Everyone is waiting.”

“Everyone?” Reiji repeated. What did she mean by that? He got his answer as soon as he walked in the door. There was at least half of the town in that house. His wife took him around to most of the people, trying to introduce him, and hopefully trigger his memories.

Reiji appreciated that Ichiru was trying. That was about it. He managed to get away from her. He sighed. This was a bit too much. He was tired. He knew no one here. Wait… Out of the corner of his eye he spot a pair of unmistakable hair-horns. Upon closer inspection, his suspicions were confirmed. Apollo Justice and Trucy Naruhodou were chatting with one another near the staircase. Finally, someone he knew.

“Hi, Mr. Mitsurugi,” said Trucy with a small wave. She had just struck Apollo’s arm in the middle of his sentence when she caught sight of Reiji walking up to them.

“Hello, Trucy.” It was hard to forget about her. Ryuichi had talked vividly about his daughter the day after the mine collapse. “You two are the ones who helped to save me, correct?” Apollo nodded. He hated to admit it but… “You two are the only ones I know here.”

“You can hide with us,” said Apollo. Reiji relaxed. 

“Fantastic.”

“So… have you ever used a sword before?” asked Trucy. Reiji stared at her as Apollo quickly covered the girl’s mouth with his hand.

“What?”

“Ignore her, for she is just… very… very tired,” said Apollo quickly. He recoiled his hand, wiping it on his jeans. “Trucy! That is disgusting!”

“That’s why you don’t put my hand over my mouth!” A thought came to mind as Reiji watched the two bicker in an odd, sibling-like way. If Trucy was here… her father had to be around here somewhere, right? Reiji had been told that Mr. Naruhodou had been a regular visitor while he was comatose… actually, he had been his only visitor.

“You both live with Ryuichi, am I right?” Trucy gave him a nod. “Is he… coming to night?” Apollo shook his head.

“No. He’s at the school. Something about birdhouses… I dunno. He un-grounded Trucy for the night so she could go in his place.” Oh. Reiji quickly excused himself from the two. He headed out the front door. He really wasn’t needed at the party after all. What was needed was the fresh air.

* * *

The air was cold, and the night was dark. And yet, here Ryuichi was. He was hanging up the birdhouses made by his art students in the school’s courtyard. He wanted to surprise them in the morning. Even if it meant missing out on the welcome home party Ichiru was throwing for her husband. He had sent Trucy in his place. He hoped that it would be enough.

“Do you need some help?” Ryuichi nearly shrieked, fumbling around to get a hold of the birdhouse he had been holding seconds before. He whipped around. Standing behind him was the one person he was going to miss that night. Reiji entered the courtyard as Ryuichi hung up the birdhouse in the tree.

“Good evening, Reiji,” said Ryuichi. That was the last one. The bird feeder was still in his classroom. Oh well, he would have to hang that some time tomorrow. They had already locked up the school building for the evening. “Party end early?”

“No. I just needed to leave.” So he came to the school? “Can I ask you about something?” Ryuichi shrugged. He didn't see why not. “Is there a reason you sent your daughter in your place?” He bit back a groan. He really had hoped that wouldn’t wouldn’t the question.

“Yeah uh… she really wanted to go. So, I un-grounded her for the night and sent her off with Apollo. I’m just… here. Hanging up birdhouses. At the school.”

“Is this about what I told you last week?” Oh, that. That little thing about Ryuichi being the only real thing to him in Storybrooke? Ryuichi hadn't realized exactly what Reiji had meant until after he had returned home and was almost asleep. The mine collapse had taken over his mind for hours. Ryuichi sighed.

“No.” He was lying through his teeth. If he could stay away from Reiji, then those stupid feelings of his might go away. “Either way, you are married. My feelings really shouldn’t matter.”

“So you do have feelings for me?” Ah crap. Ryuichi felt warm against the cold night air. He shook his head. No. Reiji was married. Married!

“You’re pretty smart, aren’t you?”

“Considering I’m a prosecuting attorney according to Ichiru, yes.” So… he was a lawyer, huh? He had to be pretty smart. He did look smart. Especially in what he was wearing now. That hospital gown did not do him justice. Ryuichi felt pink come to his face. He was lucky that it was dark enough not to be able to see the color change. Ryuichi shook his head. No, Reiji was married.  _ Married _ !

“Uh… I have to go. Trucy and Apollo should be home by now. Um… I uh…” Ryuichi said in a rush. “Goodnight!” He ran out of the courtyard. Reiji was married. Ryuichi had to remind himself of that until it stuck. 

* * *

_ The queen was satisfied with herself. She watched her brother fight and slay a brute. It was a normal occurrence for the kingdom. It was means of execution for those more or less barbaric criminals. This time, however, it served a greater purpose. It served to prove to the king of a neighboring kingdom that her brother was more than a worthy candidate for something much greater than imagined. _

_ The brute was slain, and her brother stood victorious. The queen and the visiting king who had watched alongside her made their way to the prince. _

_ “Well done,” said the king as the prince joined them. _

_ “Well done indeed,” said the queen. “He just killed the unkillable.” _

_ “It is a valiant feat, for sure, but it was just a man. Can he do the same to a dragon?” The queen laughed, hiding it behind her hand. The only deal breaker. It had been such a simple request. _

_ “Do fairies sprinkle dust?” said the queen in-between her giggles. “Do trolls live under bridges?” _

_ “Calisto, relax,” said the prince, placing a hand on his sister’s shoulders. “I can handle anything that’s sent my way.” _

_ “My kingdom is plagued by a dragon like nothing you’ve ever faced before,” said the king. “He has killed every warrior that’s tried to slay him.” _

_ “He has yet to face one of our bloodline.” _

_ “Yes,” said Calisto with a small nod. Their family was known for some of the best warriors across the lands. She would have very well gone herself, but Calisto had a kingdom to run.  _

_ “My kingdom needs this threat vanquished,” said the king. _

_ “And ours is in need of gold.” Calisto knew the jewels and riches Hawthorne’s kingdom was known for. It was why she had reached out to him in the first place. “I'm sure that we can work something out.” Hawthorne nodded. _

_ “You'll get your payment as soon as the dragon’s head is delivered to me.” Hawthorne held out his hand. The prince shook it. _

_ “It's a deal.” _

_ The king took the queen away to discuss details further. She wouldn’t have witnessed it. It was only a few short minutes later that Queen Calisto heard the news. Her brother had been murdered. _

* * *

Apollo walked in the door around ten o’clock that night. Trucy was lighter than he had expected. Then again, the last time he had carried her was when someone was clinging onto his leg, so there might have been a significant weight difference.

They had driven home from Ichiru’s party. Trucy passed out in the car on the short drive. Apollo couldn't get her to wake up. So, with difficulty, he managed to get into the house and take Trucy up to bed. He had been greeted by Ryuichi with a short call from the kitchen when the man heard the front door open. Upon returning downstairs, Apollo walked in on Ryuichi violently scrubbing away at the dishes in the sink.

“What are you doing?” Apollo asked.

“Washing the dishes — what does it look like?” Apollo walked up next to him.

“It looks like you're assaulting a plate.” 

“Yeah, well. The dishes were piling up…” Ryuichi paused. “... and Trucy won't allow me to clean the toilet anymore when I'm frustrated, so there's that.” Apollo thought about it. What could make his technical landlord so aggravated? He had a couple ideas. Actually, he had one. A pretty good one.

“Did you know that Mr. Mitsurugi left about halfway?”

“Did he? Imagine that.” Ryuichi started scrubbing harder. 

“He asked about where you were. I told him.” Ryuichi stopped. “I'm not stupid. I can put two and two together. Did he go to the school? And please keep in mind that I know when you're lying.” There was a beat. Ryuichi groaned, dropping the plate into the sink.

“We just…” he stammered. “He just…” He groaned again.

“I know.” They moved to the table. Ryuichi groaned for a third time, holding his head in his hands.

“He made a pretty convincing argument…” Ryuichi said, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“He's still married.”

“And that's what I keep telling myself.” Apollo patted his shoulder.

“Good.” Ryuichi sighed. He had it bad. Apollo could tell. “You're doing the right thing.”

“But if it's the right thing, why does it hurt so much?” Apollo didn't have an answer for that. He sighed. “I want to tell him how I feel but… he's married.”

“You want my advice? Stop cleaning. Stop cleaning before you break something.” Apollo was pretty sure that he saw a couple of cracks on the plate Ryuichi was ‘cleaning’ a few moments ago. “I don't know a lot about relationships. But, there is a general thing that I do know. If you think something you want to do is wrong, that's probably because it is. So, just stay strong until he figures out his life.” Ryuichi looked up at Apollo. He was giving off a weak smile. It was faked.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

_ Calisto couldn’t bring herself to look at her brother’s body. She felt like she was to blame. If she had just stayed there a little longer… No. There wasn’t time to think about that. The past was in the past. What had been done was done. But… her brother’s death brought on one more problem. _

_ “Your majesty, there is no time to grieve,” said one of the palace guards. Calisto had been pacing back and forth in the grand hall for what seemed like an hour. “If Hawthorne learns that the prince is dead, he will find another warrior to slay his dragon. We have none left that can do it. You said so yourself.” _

_ “I know…” Calisto said, biting the end of her nail. “I know.” The kingdom had to survive somehow. Calisto already saw to that. Her solution was the reason she was nervous in the first place. _

_ “What are we going to do?” Calisto stopped in the center of the room, trying to relax herself. _

_ “I've already sent for help. It should be here soon.” _

_ “Oh, your help is already here.” Calisto feel the chill run up her spin as soon as he entered the room. She quickly dismissed her guard. She turned. The man in the room held an obvious dark aura. His face was covered by the hood he wore. It was fitting that the title of Dark One fit this man. _

_ “So, this is how you treat your family?” said the Dark One as he circled the queen. “You really must be more careful.” _

_ “He was my brother!” Despite her outward appearance, the queen was hurt by her brother’s loss. It was painful. The Dark One came to a halt in front of her. _

_ “It is a shame that your father is gone… and that your mother… well… They never did find her after she ran off, did they?” Calisto narrowed her eyes. It was hard to tick her off. This man, however, found it rather easy to do. “But, now they both are gone. There is no changing that. I assuming that conceiving another warrior is out of the question since you're not married either. And you’re the last member of the royal family left.” _

_ “Then let’s make a deal,” said Calisto. “Bring my brother back. I need him to do this. I will give you anything.” She was prepared to do anything. _

_ “Anything?” _

_ “Tell me what you want.” The Dark One chuckled. It sent a shiver down her spine. the queen refused to let it show. _

_ “An associate of mine and I… we are looking for a certain woman.” The man began to pace around the room again. “Your kingdom is allies with the one she lives in. She is a member of the court there. I need her location. Her name is Metis Cykes.” Cykes? That name did sound vaguely familiar. Calisto would have to ask her guards if they knew anything else. She concerned her self with the royalty, not with their court members. She nodded. _

_ “I'll give you access to anything you need. Now tell me. How do I bring my brother back?” _

_ “Bring him back? Oh. That’s out of the question.” Calisto faltered. What?! “Magic can do so much. Resurrection is not one of them.” Calisto's hands turned into a pair of fists. She was getting really irritated now. Calling on the Dark One was a mistake. _

_ “But you just said—!” She sighed. She had to calm down. This wasn’t like her. She mustn’t get angry. “If you can’t bring him back… then my kingdom is doomed.” The man placed his hands on her shoulders. Calisto felt instant cold under his touch. _

_ “Oh dear,” he purred into her ear. She grew uncomfortable. “Did I not tell you that your brother would slay the dragon? I am a man of my word, after all.” Calisto blinked. Her only brother was dead. It would be impossible. He couldn't bring raise the dead.  _

_ “But he’s…” _

_ “Oh. He is dead. There is no mistake about that. But your other brother…” Calisto froze. Her other what? She slowly turned to face the Dark One. _

_ “My other what?” _

_ “Your younger brother.” She had a second brother? How did she not… “Did no one tell you that there was another?” Calisto stood still. She had a second brother. _

_ “Where can I find him?” _

_ “I would suggest starting out in the Kingdom of Kurain. Not Khura’in. The names get very confusing.” The Dark One started to trade out of the room. Calisto came to her senses. _

_ “Wait!” The man stopped. She had to know. The Dark One never told lies. Not when there was something in it for him. “What is his name?” _

_ “His name….” The Dark One laughed, stepping outside of the room, “... is Phoenix Wright.” The door slammed shut. _

* * *

The lost of his memory was starting to seem like a permanent one. It had been more than a week since he woke up, and Reiji still couldn’t remember anything prior to that day. Before that car crash… Ichiru had told him plenty of things. She even recommended looking through old photographs to try trigger something.

“You look different,” said Ichiru as she took out a photograph from a trip they supposedly took. Reiji took it from her. “Your hair. You used to push it back all the time.” Even the photo didn’t feel right. “You used to complain about it getting in your face.”

“I guess I got used to it…” said Reiji as he handed the photo back to her. She frowned a she put it back in the box.

“So um… I’m going to bed.” Ichiru closed the box. That was enough failed attempts at jogging his memory for one night. Ichiru sighed. “Care to join me?”

“I’ll… stay down here.” He was going to try something. Even if it was a small memory. There had to be  _ something _ . Something didn’t feel right. 

Ichiru leaned in to kiss him. Before she could get close, Reiji pushed Ichiru away. He finally figured it out.

“This isn’t right.” He got up off of the sofa and left, leaving Ichiru speechless.

* * *

_ The cloud of flour filled the air. Phoenix coughed, waving the dust out of his face. Okay, maybe that hit had been a little too hard into the dough. The young man had been left in charge of the bakery while his mother went to the market. So far, the bakery was empty. Phoenix had nothing better to do. _

_ There was a subtle knocking on the counter. Phoenix looked up. The only customer in the shop right now was waiting for him. They had a pulled over their head and face. _

_ “Can I help you?” Phoenix asked. The customer was still. _

_ “The clock strike nine as royal blood is shed…” Phoenix blinked. He knew who this was. The code had been developed between the pair to identify one another. _

_ “And the killer is written in red,” he said before turning his voice down into a harsh whisper. “Maya Fey, what are you doing here?!”  _

_ The young woman grinned. She pulled down her hood to reveal black hair with part of it tied up in a small knot on top of her head. An orange, comma-shaped jewel hung around her neck. Dark eyes were sparkling with her cheeky nature. _

_ “I came here for what I always do,” said Maya as she leaned up against the counter. “It’s the full moon again.” Phoenix sighed. Right… but Maya always came in through the back, why did she risk coming in through the front? He picked up a small bundle of bread from a corner. _

_ “You know if your aunt caught you here, you’d be in big trouble, Maya.” He handed the bundle over to her. Maya rolled her eyes. _

_ “She’s got nothing on me. Besides, the people would rebel as soon as they realized their long-lost princess isn’t so lost. No matter what Aunt Morgan says.” Phoenix sighed again. Why was Maya so difficult? She had to get this from Mia. It had to be that. “So. How’s life been?” Phoenix shrugged as he returned to his work in the kitchen. Maya followed after him. _

_ “Nothing’s changed.” _

_ “Really? No girlfriend? I know that grain merchant is looking for a husband for his daughter~!” Phoenix rolled his eyes before turning to Maya. She was nearly an adult. Phoenix didn’t understand why she still acted like this. _

_ “Maya.” He sighed, leaning up against the table in the middle of the kitchen. “When I marry someone, it will be for love. Nothing else.” Maya opened her mouth to speak. Another voice came through. _

_ “Phoenix!” That was his mother. Phoenix warned Maya to be quiet as he headed out into the shop. _

_ “Hello, mother . How was the—” Phoenix stopped short. Standing next to his mother was a man in armor he didn’t recognize. He knew what it meant though. A royal guard was here. A royal guard was here for something. Phoenix felt something bad sink into his stomach. He sincerely hoped they weren’t here for Maya. _

_ “Nicky,” said his mother. Oh no. She only called him that when she was scared or vice versa. “We have to talk.” _

_ His mother took his back into the kitchens. She knew Maya. She wouldn’t turn her in, right? But that wasn’t the story she told. She told Phoenix something he could not believe. _

_ “I’m a  _ what _?” _

_ “Nick’s WHAT?!” Mrs. Wright leaned up against the table. Phoenix was staring at her, still trying to understand the story she had just told him, and by extension, Maya. _

_ “Your father… was a horrible man, Phoenix,” she said, trying to keep calm. Phoenix shook his head. _

_ “No. No. He was a drunk, Mom, but he wasn’t—” _

_ “He wasn’t your father.” Phoenix went still. “Your real father was a king. And he was… a horrible man. It was an arranged marriage. I didn’t love him, and he didn’t love me. So, he took out his frustration with that on me. I was unhappy so I… I looked for a way out. I-I met your stepfather and he helped me get away… away… but I found out I was pregnant with you before we left and… the rest is history.” Phoenix really need to sit down. _

_ “So, Nick really is a…” said Maya. Phoenix’s mother nodded. Maya was as stunned as her friend was. Phoenix Wright. A prince? It was something that was hard to believe. Words kept getting caught in Phoenix’s throat. Only one understandable thing made it out. _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. His mother turned away. _

_ “Because I thought it was best if you didn’t know the truth.” _

_ “Ma’am?” The guard had entered the kitchen. Maya quickly pulled up her hood to cover her face. Phoenix stared at him. “Time is of the essence.” Phoenix looked to his mother, then back to the guard. _

_ “What do you want?” he asked. There was a slight defensive tone in his voice. _

_ “Not me. The queen. Your sister.” Phoenix glanced back at his mother. She wouldn’t look him in the eye. “She needs you to slay a dragon.” _

_ “Nick?” said Maya, hiding a snicker. “Slay a dragon? He’s no dragon slayer.” Phoenix sighed. It wasn’t like Maya was wrong, but he wished she hadn’t said that out loud. _

_ “The queen is willing to provide a wealthy payment for your services.” Payment? Not many people had been coming in since they moved to Kurain. Ironic, considering that’s what the move was supposed to solve. “And should you survive, you will come home the conquering hero. All you need to do is play the part. The knights will take care of everything else. You just have to deliver the dragon’s head.” _

_ Phoenix looked between the two women in the room. There was worry on his mother’s face. Maya was biting her lip and staring down at the ground. He swallowed something down in his throat. He turned to the guard. _

_ “I don’t have a choice here, do I?” The guard shook his head. Phoenix sighed. “Fine. I’ll play your prince.” The guard held out his hand. Phoenix shook it. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi was not having a good morning. He hadn’t slept well the night before. Sleep wanted to claim him. He sat in the diner, have a couple of minutes before he had to head off to work. He needed to clear his head. Apollo was right. Maybe telling Reiji how he felt wasn’t the right thing to do. If anything, it would only make things worse.

“Mr. Naruhodou.” Ryuichi looked up from the cold coffee in front of him. Mei Karuma was standing above him. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Might I have a word with you?”

“Be my guest,” he replied. It wasn’t like there was anything to stop her from talking to him. Miss Karuma sat down across from him.

“I want to talk to you about my friend. Ichiru. Do you know her?” Ryuichi slowly nodded. Of course he knew who she was. The information was permanently implanted in his brain. He had to keep reminded himself the woman existed. “More specifically, I want to talk to you about her husband, Reiji Mitsurugi.” Ryuichi stiffened. Oh no. “You don’t belong together. He’s not yours, and he will never be yours.”

“I haven’t done anything.” He wanted to keep it that way. He took a sip from the coffee. Cold coffee was disgusting.

“Really? So he just up and left his wife out of nowhere?” Ryuichi spat out the drink. He did what now? “You seem surprised.”

“That’s because I am! Reiji  _ left _ Ichiru?!”

“... you didn’t know, did you?” Ryuichi shook his head. What had happened the last night? Is that why Reiji came to visit him? Or was there another purpose? “Either way. Listen carefully. It’s in your best interest if you stay away from him. Reiji Mitsurugi is in a fragile state of mind right now. He doesn’t understand what he is doing. You are oh so very close to wrecking multiple lives. I recommend that your let him remember who he was. Enjoy your coffee.” Mei gave him a smirk before leaving. Ryuichi stared down at the coffee in his hands.

Reiji had left his wife. He didn’t understand. Why would he… Ryuichi sighed. Of course he understood. That conversation last night… Reiji was a smart man. It wouldn't have taken much to figure out the truth. And if Reiji felt the same way…

… he did say he was an attorney, right? Ryuichi was so lucky that there wasn't anything to do after classes that day.

* * *

_ Phoenix was starting to regret his decision. He kept reminding himself that the whole charade was worth it. There would be enough money to take care of his mother… and maybe finally get that bounty off of Maya’s head. _

_ “There he is!” Phoenix snapped to attention. He whipped around the see an unfamiliar king walking towards him. That had to be the king he was told about. “Our savior. The man who is going to tear the dragon limb from limb.” Phoenix had to do everything to keep himself from showing how nervous he actually was. The king put a hand on Phoenix’s shoulder. He handed him a sword. “You do this and you’ll be a legend.” The man walked away. That definitely didn’t put any more pressure on Phoenix. One of the knights came to help him with his armor. _

_ “You fastened this wrong,” he told the baker-turned-prince. He took the sword out of Phoenix’s hands as he adjusted the shoulder plates Phoenix was wearing. He really didn’t like wearing this. It was heavy and uncomfortable. _

_ “How am I supposed to fight without a sword?” Phoenix asked. _

_ “You won’t. You will stay outside, and we will kill the dragon.” He gestured to the other knights around him. “If you don’t come out of this alive, Hawthorne won’t give our kingdom any gold. You may have the title of hero, but not the job.” Phoenix frowned. That wasn’t much of a confidence booster. _

_ Phoenix and the small group of knights the queen had sent with him were soon ready. As they marched up to the dragon’s lair, Phoenix could hear its distant roar. He felt fear jump and latch onto him. This was a real dragon, not the fictional ones in stories. This wasn’t a story either. This was reality. And seeing the charred remains of failed warriors was extremely unsettling.  _

_ They soon reached the mouth of the dragon’s cave. Two knights stayed out with Phoenix while the rest entered the lair. Phoenix sighed, leaning up against a rock. Hero indeed. _

_ “Did you know him well?” he asked one of the knights with him in an attempt to pass the time. “My brother. The original prince.” _

_ “Yeah. We knew him,” replied the knight. “He was the bravest man I’ve ever met.” So this unknown brother was pretty brave, huh? Phoenix found that ironic. They were nothing alike. _

_ A loud roar came from the dragon's cave. Phoenix broke away from his thoughts, snapping to attention. Flames shot out of the cave’s entrance. There were screams. The men inside were not winning in their fight against the dragon. Phoenix only had one thought. _

_ “We have to help!” He tried to run towards the cave, but the two knights outside the cave held him back.  _

_ “Our orders were clear. You are to stay here!” That didn't stop Phoenix from fighting against them. _

_ “But people are dying!” _

_ “We have to stay back!” Phoenix finally broke free. “Hey!” He guessed carrying sacks of flour to the kitchen from the storage room every day finally paid off. _

_ Phoenix ran towards the cave. It was a stupid decision on his own part, but he wasn't going to stand by and let people die when there was something he could do about it! One of the knights crawled out of the cave, his legs bleeding and burned. Phoenix grabbed a hold of him. He dragged the man away and out of the dragon’s lair. The knight dropped his sword in the process. He pulled him behind a large outcropping of rocks. Phoenix peered out from this hiding place. His heart stopped. _

_ Out of the cave had come the dragon. The beast was more than three times Phoenix’s height. It flew overhead. Even the size of its wingspan was massive. There were more screams as the dragon spouted out fire. Phoenix nearly gagged. The men assigned to protect him laid charred and unmoving. There was no one left who could slay the dragon. Unless… _

_ “Where's your sword?” Phoenix asked the man beside him. The man shook his head. Phoenix looked over to the fallen knights. They still had their swords. _

_ He ran out from behind the safety of the rocks. The sword. He had to get to the sword. The dragon flew back over, creating a line of fire to try and get to the phony prince. Phoenix ducked behind another rock. He was so close.  _

_ As soon as the threat temporarily faded, Phoenix dashed out from behind his barrier of safety. He got to the burnt corpses. He went to draw one of the swords. Phoenix immediately reeled back, dropping the blade. It burned his hand through the thick leather glove he had been forced to wear. There had to be something nearby that Phoenix could use. _

_ Lying on the ground a few feet away was the sword the only living knight had lost. The dragon circled back. Phoenix dashed for the sword. He slid into the gravel, grabbing the blade as the dragon tried to turn him to ash. The flame narrowly missed him. He had a sword. Now what? _

_ Phoenix ran. He ran around the dragon as it still tried to turn him into bacon with its fire. The fake prince spotted a small opening in the rock. If he could get through…  _

_ Phoenix sighed. Well, it was worth a shot. _

_ He sprinted into the crack. It was big enough for him to slip through. The space behind it was small, just as Phoenix hoped it would be. He turned as he found himself backed against the rock. The dragon had followed him. It was snapping and snarling at Phoenix from the fissure. It tried to pull back. It couldn’t. The dragon was stuck. _

_ “Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?” The dragon growled. Phoenix swung his sword. There was a sickening snap of metal cutting through bone. The dragon’s head was severed. It landed at his feet. Its body went limp. _

_ The adrenaline rush subsided. Phoenix dropped down on to his knees, panting heavily. Wariness was replaced by a victorious grin and the sound of Phoenix’s laughter. He couldn't believe what had happened. _

_ He just killed a dragon. _

* * *

It took forever to find the prosecutor’s office. That may have been because Ryuichi had been walking at the time and was tired from having to work with highschoolers for eight hours. It didn't matter. Ryuichi wanted to get his facts straight. He wanted to know the truth before he started jumping to conclusions.

The receptionist was kind enough to give him directions up to Reiji’s office. Ryuichi was going through the conversation in his head. How was he going to confront him about this? Ryuichi sighed as he made it to the door. He was going to do this the same way he did most things in life. He was going to wing it and hope for the best.

Ryuichi knocked on the door. There was a muffled voice allowing him in. He took in a deep breath. Here went nothing. Ryuichi stepped inside the office. Reiji looked up when Ryuichi entered. He stood up from his desk, a bit surprised to see the teacher.

“Ryuichi,” said the man. He sounded pleased. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh… I needed to see you,” Ryuichi replied. He wanted to back out. This wasn't going as well as it did in his head and it had been less than a minute. “I-I mean I need to talk to you.”

“About…?” Reiji crossed out from behind his desk.

“... Please tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me.” Reiji leaned against his desk. Ryuichi didn't want that guilt on his shoulders. “I don't want to destroy your marriage.”

“You're not. Don't worry about it.” Ryuichi slowly began to relax. Okay, so he wasn't a homewrecker. “I don't wish to harm Ichiru, but the most hurtful thing I can do is continuing to pretend that I remember her. She needs someone who feels about her the same way you feel about me.” Ryuichi stared at the floor. “You do realize that the feeling is mutual?”

“I'm trying really hard to do the right thing. And to do that I… I have to stay away from you. You already have a life.”

“Yes. One that I don't remember.” Ryuichi sighed. “I am not the man who married Ichiru.” Ryuichi backed up.

“I have to go.” He turned to the door.

“Is that truly what you want? I know how you feel.” Ryuichi froze, his hand on the doorknob. It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to stay. He wanted to reveal his true feelings. “... Meet me tonight at the bridge where you found me at 8:00. If you don't show, I'll have my answer. But… if you do come… well, you'll know where I'll be." 

Ryuichi was still for a moment. He opened the door and left the office. His face was furiously red.

* * *

Apollo bent down, picking up a box that had been sitting next on the floor. He took it and sat down at the desk that served as his. Storybrooke was an incredibly boring place on most days. And on those days, Apollo found himself stuck reorganizing old files and what not.

 He opened the box and started going through the files hidden away inside. Before he could even get started, Chihiro entered the room. She was holding out a box of donuts to him.

“Sometimes the clichés are true,” she said. Apollo stared at the box. Something felt off. He knew things like this were often too good to be true.

“What do you want?” Apollo asked the sheriff.

“Remember when I said no night shifts?” Chihiro said. “I need you to work tonight. Just this once.”

“Why?” Apollo droned out, sounding a bit like a disappointed teenager.

“I volunteer at an animal shelter. The supervisor is sick, so someone needs to feed the dogs.” Apollo groaned. He stared down at the donut box.

“You're very lucky you brought a bear claw.” He took the treat from the box and took a bite out of it. Apollo turned to continuing his filing. Once again, however, someone entering had interrupted him. This time it had been Ryuichi.

“Apollo, can I talk to you for a minute?” he said. There was a brief pause as Apollo looked to the other person in the room.

“I'll just… uh… I'm gonna go patrol my office,” said Chihiro. She went into her office, shutting the door behind her. There was silence for a moment before Ryuichi leaned against Apollo’s desk.

“He left his wife,” said Ryuichi once he made sure that Chihiro couldn't hear them. “Reiji. He left her. H-He left Ichiru.” Ryuichi was talking too fast for Apollo to comprehend.

“Ryuichi, calm down.” Ryuichi sighed. He sat down on the desk. “Okay. Now, Mr. Mitsurugi did what?”

“He left Ichiru.” Oh. Apollo hadn't thought that would happen. Then again, he wasn't one to question a man eleven years older than him who had been in a coma for who knows how long. “He knows how I feel. He feels the same way, a-and he wants me to let him at the toll bridge tonight.”

“That's uh… um… wow.” Apollo was never the best one to come to in the case of relationship advice, especially considering how his last, real relationship went.

“I mean… How do I stop this? How can I let him down easy? Apollo, help!” Apollo sighed, leaning back into his chair. Ryuichi had been right the night before. Reiji Mitsurugi did put up an interesting front. Apollo shrugged.

“If I were you, I'd go.” Ryuichi stared at him. “Ryuichi, he left his wife. It's one thing to have unrequited feelings for someone. But he returns them. Mr. Mitsurugi already made his choice. That's all you can really ask for.” Ryuichi groaned.

“Given by the fact that Ichiru made friends with her, I don't think the mayor would be happy.”

“And that's all the better reason to do it!” If Apollo had been in Ryuichi’s place, he would do it. Pissing off Karuma was the icing on the cake. The man sighed, standing up.

“This is really happening, isn't it?”

“You tell me.” There was a pause. Ryuichi left almost as quickly as he came. Apollo sunk back into his chair. He would find out later. Trucy would be happy to hear about this. And maybe Apollo could actually get some work done today.

* * *

_ Phoenix still couldn't believe what had happened. He killed a dragon. He actually did it. Maya would be shocked to hear about that once Phoenix got back. _

_ “We did it,” said the queen once Phoenix had returned with the dragon’s head. She was positively giddy with giggles. “We pulled it off!” _

_ “Does this mean I can go home now?” Phoenix asked as he and the queen entered the grand hall. The king was there waiting for them. _

_ “Not now.” Phoenix sighed. He wasn't ever going to get home, now was he? _

_ “From this day forth, that beast’s head will be a reminder of the valiant warrior who killed it,” said the king in a greeting. “You, young man, are the bravest and most noble prince I have ever met. I am surprised we have not met sooner.” _

_ “Yes, well…” _

_ “He was always a shy one. Never was one for gatherings and such,” interrupted the queen. “Now, about our payment?” _

_ “Yes, you were promised gold. It is gold you shall have,” replied the king. This was almost over with. “However, I did not get where I am today by thinking small. Young man, I was not just looking for a warrior to slay the dragon, I was looking for a hero. Someone I would be proud to call family.” Wait, what?  _

_ The king stepped aside. A young woman took his place. She was short, with vivid red hair and gleaming dark eyes. She was beautiful. Phoenix felt himself tense up. His heart skipped a beat. His face turned pink just by looking at her. _

_ “This is my daughter, Dahlia,” continued the king. Even her name was beautiful. “I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage to a companion worthy of her.” Wait, wait. Marriage? Phoenix’s face turned darker. _

_ “He killed the dragon?” Dahlia said to her father. Her voice made Phoenix's heart miss a beat. She looked at him with those glittering eyes. “He’ll do.” _

_ “And, so, your highness,” said the king. Dahlia held out her hand in front of Phoenix. “I offer you my daughter’s hand in marriage.” _

_ “I… uh…” Phoenix stuttered. He was at a loss for words. “I-I-I… um—” He whimpered as a heel dug into his foot. _

_ “My brother,” said the queen as she pulled back her foot. “Always so humble.” She gave him a look. Phoenix cleared his throat. He knew his answer. He took Dahlia’s hand. _

_ “I-I accept.” _

* * *

 

Storybrooke was supposed to be a small town. Even if he had his memories, Reiji would still get lost trying to find the toll bridge. He had managed to get there from the hospital easily. Why was it so hard now?

“Good evening, Reiji.” Reiji came to a stop. He had been lost deeper in thought that he realized. He was about to run into Mei. “I apologize for startling you. I was just heading home from work and I saw you looked a bit lost.”

“Yes,” Reiji replied. “I was looking for the toll bridge.”

“Trying to jog your memory?”

“No. Actually, I'm meeting someone.” Mei’s expression turned bitter. She crossed her arms.

“I see you made your choice.” He nodded. Mei sighed. “And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?”

“I can't very well change how I feel.” Mei briefly bit her lip. It had been the truth. Ichiru’s affection felt… wrong. There was no logical way to explain it.

“Of course you can't.” Mei sighed. She pointed in the opposite direction. “If you want to get to the bridge, take this street down to the pawn shop. There, you'll find a fork in the road. Take the left. A hiking trail will lead you directly to the bridge and your… someone.”

“Thank you for understanding.” She and Ichiru were friends. It was surprising that Mei had acted so civil towards him. Reiji followed her directions to the pawnshop. He stopped short.  Maybe she hadn’t been so civil after all. There was no fork in the road.

Hopefully, whomever ran the pawnshop would offer some more accurate instructions. It was almost eight, and Reiji Mitsurugi was a man of his word. He didn't want to be late.

The disorganization of the shop itself as a bit… unnerving. Reiji entered the building, silently closing the door behind him.

“Is there anyone here?” There is no answer. Reiji walked further into the store. He looked around. There had to be something here that would indicate some sign of human life. 

Something caught his eye. Laying on a counter as a golden ring, inset with a pinkish-red gemstone.

“Miles.” Reiji backed away from the ring. Standing beside him, as if appearing out of out of where, was a tall man dressed in black.

“I’m sorry?” Reiji said, staring at the man. He looked somewhat familiar.

“The ring. You can’t find another one like it for miles,” said the man. “I can give it to you… for a price.” Reiji shook his head. He backed away from the ring. It had just seemed… familiar to him.

“Actually, I came in here for directions. I’m looking for the toll bridge. The mayor said that there was a fork in the road nearby but…”

“It would seem that Miss Karuma has purposefully lead you astray.” Reiji groaned. He was definitely going to be late now. “If you still wish to head to the toll bridge, you must turn right from here. In about two blocks, you’ll find a trail. You can’t miss it.” So he was going in the right direction. Mei definitely did what she did on purpose.

“Thank you.” Reiji turned to leave. However, once again, something caught his eye. Sitting near the door was an old dusty windmill. There was a sense of familiarity to it. “Where did you get that?”

“That thing?” replied the shop owner. “It's been gathering dust for just about forever.” The man had his eyes focused on the windmill. He winced. Images began to flash in and out of his head in a rapid succession.

“I think… this belonged to me.” He remembered.

* * *

_ He raced home as fast as he could. Phoenix was high on good spirits and the thought of love. He ran home to the bakery. He swung open the door. _

_ “Mother!” There was a small clatter from the kitchen. The woman rushed out, her face covered in flour. She almost cried upon seeing her son. _

_ “Phoenix!” His mother ran up to him. She wrapped her son tightly in her arms. “You're back! You're alive!” His mother pulled back. There were happy tears streaking her face. “Are you hurt?” _

_ “I’m fine and… I did it. I really did it.” _

_ “Look at you!” She examined her son. Since the last time they met, Phoenix had been thoroughly changed in the means of his clothing. “You really do look like a prince!” Phoenix gave her a nervous smile. “Come on back. Oh, Nick. You should see the place! The queen is taking good care of us, and she's already…” His mother had been making her way back towards the kitchen. Phoenix didn't follow. “Phoenix?” _

_ “Um… King Hawthorne. He wants to unite the kingdoms…” said Phoenix, rubbing the back of his neck. This was harder than he thought it would be. “He wants me to marry his daughter.” Phoenix gave her a smile. Dahlia had entered his mind’s eye.  Just the thought of her created butterflies in his stomach. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I accepted,” said Phoenix, still smiling like an idiot. “She's… She's so beautiful, Mom! She's so sweet and adorable and… I… I love her. I love her, Mom!” His mother sighed. _

_ “… you really are happy. Aren't you?” _

_ “Yes, I am.” Phoenix’s smile faded. “But… there's one downside to the whole marriage. I can't return.” His mother’s mouth was agape as she tried to comprehend the weight of the situation. _

_ “… We can’t ever see each other again.” Phoenix slowly nodded. If he wanted to marry Dahlia, he would have to give up everything he ever knew. Everything he cared about. _

_ “And I've already accepted. I didn't come here to stay… I came here to say goodbye.” His mother stared at the ground. It broke his heart to see the one person he had known all his life to look so downtrodden. _

_ “... do you truly love her?” _

_ “Yes. With all my heart.” His mother put her hand to his cheek. Phoenix couldn't stand seeing her on the brink of tears. _

_ “My boy… my sweet, sweet boy…” She pulled back. “If you truly love this woman... then give her this.” She unfastened a leather cord around her neck. Hanging off of it was a golden ring. Set in the metal band was a pinkish-red jewel. Phoenix knew what it was. _

_ “Mom, no.” He tried to push it into her hands the second she held it out to him. “I can't take that.” It was her wedding ring. It was the only thing she had left of his stepfather. _

_ “True love follows this ring wherever it goes.” His mother took it off of the leather that had been holding it. “I had it with your stepfather. I've had it as your mother. Now, I wish for you to have it. Take it.” She held out the ring again. “If it is true love between you and this girl… the ring will let you know.” She forced it into her son’s hands before he could have another chance to deny it. _

_ “Mother…” _

_ “Even if I never see you again, I know that you will find love. I know you'll be happy.” Tears strained her face once more as she embraced her son. Phoenix felt his heart straining itself as he tried to hold it together. He slid the ring into the pouch on his belt. _

* * *

Ryuichi always hated the cold, but he was willing to bear it if it meant getting closer to the one person who could make his heart skip a beat. He paced back and forth on the old bridge, trying to keep himself warm. It was well past eight. Was Reiji even going to show up?

It was only the sound of running footsteps that gave him his answer. Ryuichi turned as Reiji made his way up to him.

“You actually came…” he said, trying to catch his breath. Ryuichi nodded.

“You sound surprised…” There was something else. “And a little bit disappointed. What’s wrong?”

“I… I remember.” Ryuichi went tense. He remembered? How? It had only been a few short hours since they lost spoke. A few hours ago, Reiji hadn't remembered anything. “I remember everything. Ichiru…”

“You remember you love her.” To his surprise, Reiji shook his head.

“I know that I did at one point in my life. I know now that I don't. However, I do have to honor that fact of how I did feel.” Ryuichi shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“So everything you told me—”

“It's true. All of it. I do have feelings for you. Feelings that I don't quite understand.”

“But you're going back to her.” Ryuichi tried to bit back the pain.

“It's the right thing to do.”

“So… you've made your choice.”

“I—” Ryuichi held up a hand to stop him.

“It's okay. It's fine.” He sighed. “I guess it wasn't meant to be. Now if excuse me, I have to get home.” Ryuichi walked past Reiji. He didn't want to see his face. Not right now. Ryuichi left him alone on that bridge.

* * *

_ Phoenix fiddled with the pouch on his belt. The ring inside felt heavy. He had gone back to the queen as quickly as he could. He didn't want to deal with the pain of leaving his mother behind any further. _

_ Calisto lead him up to where Hawthorne and Dahlia were waiting with a carriage. The princess’s presence was enough to lift his spirits. Mostly. _

_ “Let this moment mark the beginning of a new era,” said the king after greeting the queen and Phoenix. “An era of unity and strength.” _

_ “And a new era of prosperity,” added the queen. The king turned to his daughter and Phoenix. _

_ “I will stay to work out the details of your union with Queen Yew. You two, go to your new home at my palace. We'll be along shortly.” _

_ “Thank you, father,” Dahlia said with a sweet smile. “I trust you know best.” She climbed in the carriage. Phoenix went to follow are her, only to be jerked back by the queen. _

_ “I'm glad you made the right choice, my dear brother.” Why did her saying that make Phoenix uncomfortable? “Smile. You're on the road to true love.” _

_ “Thank you… Calisto.” _

_ “Feenie — I’m tired of waiting!” Dahlia’s nickname… it made Phoenix lightheaded. He climbed into the carriage. And then they were off. _

_ Phoenix sat across from Dahlia. He took the pouch off of his belt. It still felt heavy. That ring… it would show him that Dahlia was his true love when he put it on her finger. It was like his mother said. It would let him know who his true love was. And that person was Dahlia Hawthorne. Phoenix sighed, leaning back. That thought… there was something off about it. _

_ Phoenix Wright loved his fiancée but… he didn’t know. If they were going to be tied together in marriage, why did something feel wrong? He loved the princess, that's for sure. He couldn't figure it out. Phoenix just sat in the carriage, staring out the window, unaware of the events that were about to take place. _

* * *

Night shift was just as uninteresting as the day shift. All Apollo really had to do was patrol around Storybrooke in the sheriff’s car every couple of hours. It wasn't that big of a deal. Or at least he thought it wasn't until he got to Karuma’s house.

Apollo slowly came to a stop. His eyes had caught sight of a figure leaving the mayor’s house. He pulled over, slowly getting out of the car. He couldn't see the person’s face. He snuck up behind them.

He tackled the figure to the ground. In a flash, Apollo found himself on his back and pinned down onto the grass by…

“Chihiro?!” Apollo nearly shouted, staring at the sheriff of Storybrooke in disbelief. Chihiro stared back. She immediately relaxed.

“Oh my God… Apollo.” She got off of him. Chihiro held out a hand to help him up. Apollo looked to the mayor’s house and back to her. He smacked her hand out of the way.

“This is volunteering?!” Apollo got up himself, brushing away the dirt.

“Uh… my plans changed. Mei needed me to—”

“To what? Sleep with her?!” Chihiro stepped back, violently shaking her head.

“No! No… No! It's nothing Like that, I promise!” Apollo felt nothing from his bracelet. She wasn't lying. Either that, or she was really good at faking it. If it was the truth, then what the heck was going on?!

“Then why were you sneaking around?” Apollo asked. He was determined to get an answer. Chihiro bit down on her lip, not saying a word. “That's what I thought.”

“You can tell I'm not lying!” Chihiro protested. Apollo made his way back to the car. She followed. “I didn't sleep with her! We just… its complicated.” Apollo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh my God.” He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

“... I really do work at an animal shelter.” Apollo came to an abrupt halt as he turned to Chihiro. He took the keys to the police cruiser and threw them to her. He didn't care anymore.

“You can finish my shift.” His anger was far from noticeable. “I'm done working nights.”

Apollo stormed off down the road. Chihiro was left in the shadows of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better, I promise. If you've seen OUAT, then you know. Things get better. I swear.
> 
> I also hate Dahlia Hawthorne with a burning passion. I cringed at having to write Nick head over heels for her because I know what she's like. But she is fun to write though. I don't know what it is about writing evil people that's fun. I guess because it's a different mindset? Unfortunately and fortunately, she's not in this fic much. I have plans for her later on. Plans that are a bit wicked.
> 
> Ooo! Fair reminder. I do not think that Calisto and Phoenix are related. Like... they might be? They look pretty similar to each other, and we don't know much about Phoenix's family aside from the fact that he does have a mother and he adopted Trucy. It's not a headcanon that I'm 100% on board with. Here, it's just used for plot purposes.
> 
> And this is technically an Ace Attorney fic. Someone still has to be a lawyer. And that someone is Miles... mostly because I couldn't resist Phoenix being a schoolteacher. I don't know why. I just liked the idea.
> 
> Final Note. Every time I use the words "Dark One" as a character without giving a name, it's going to be the predecessor to the current Dark One. If you haven't figured out who that is yet, wait until chapter eight.


	7. The Heart is a Lonely Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is beginning to weaken. One of the residents of Storybrooke slips out from under their ignorant bliss and goes off in search of answers. But will the risk be worth the outcome?
> 
> In the past, a former princess is faced with a difficult choice. In order to protect what she loves the most, she must murder an innocent man. The only question is... does she lack the heart to do it? Or will she risk everything to save more than one life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains someone getting whipped in the face, attempted murder, actual murder and Mia Fey being an utter badass. At this point, this has to be the darkest chapter. I think the next one will probably trump this one, though. There's a lot of blood in that one.
> 
> An alternate title for this chapter was "Don't Fuck with the Feys".

The dartboard in the diner really didn’t deserve most of the darts thrown into it. Then again, it was the only way Chihiro Ayasato could truly relieve her frustration. First, it had been plain old stress from her job. Next, Apollo had caught her leaving Mei’s the night before and had not spoken to her since. He probably still thought they were sleeping together. There was a rather chilling thought. Chihiro saw Mei more as a sister than anything.

She threw another dart. It landed right next to its predecessor on the bull’s eye.

“Nice shot, sheriff,” said Tomoe Houzuki, a reporter for the local paper. It had been her idea to go out for a drink that night. “I’ll bet you twenty that you can’t do it again.” Chihiro smirked. She was willing to take that bet.

She picked up another dart and threw it. Her aim was true. Like the others, the dart nailed the bull’s eye on the board.

“Next round is on you, Tomoe.” The bell near the door ringed. Chihiro turned. Apollo was standing in the middle of the diner. He immediately turned on his heel upon seeing Chihiro. Oh no. He was not getting away this time. Chihiro picked up one of the darts and threw it. Apollo had just opened the door when it struck the door frame — right next to his head.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed. “You could have hit me!” Well, at least he was talking to her.

“I never miss.” Chihiro walked over, pulling the dart out of the wood. Now that she had his attention, it was confrontation time. “You’ve been avoiding me since you saw me—”

“Leaving the mayor?” Chihiro nodded. Apollo sighed. He still had a hand on the door. “I’m not avoiding you, Chihiro. It’s your life. You’re a grown adult. You can do whatever you want. I really don’t care.” He left the diner. There was no way in hell that Chihiro was going to let him get away that easily. She grabbed her jacket and rushed out after him.

“If you don’t care, then why are you so upset?” Chihiro asked once she caught up with Apollo.

“I’m not upset,” protested the young man. Chihiro knew upset when she saw it. And Apollo was bad at hiding it. 

“If that were true, you would be having a drink with me and not running away.”

“What you do or who you do in your spare time is none of my business!” Chihiro groaned. There was no doing going on. Apollo still didn’t seem to understand that.

“Wait.” Apollo slowed down before coming to a stop. He turned to face Chihiro. Finally. “Apollo, please. Can we talk about this? I need you to understand the truth. I’m not sleeping with Mei. Our relationship is just—”

“Complicated. Yeah. I know. Look, if you’re having issues, go talk to Miss Deauxnim. I know how close you two are. I don’t want to talk about your relationship with the mayor.” So that was it, wasn’t it?

“Is this because of Mei?” Apollo’s silence told all. “I know I should have told you about it before you took the job but…” Chihiro sighed. “She is nothing more than a really good friend to me. I can promise you that.”

“Then why keep it a secret?” In all honesty, Chihiro thought Apollo already knew about it. “You’re an adult. I’m an adult. You can do whatever you want. Personally, I don’t give a damn.” Apollo’s eyes were drilling into her with a judgmental glare.

“Because…” Chihiro groaned. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“I told you, I don’t care. I’m going home.” Apollo turned to walk away. No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out! Chihiro dashed forward.

“Apollo, wait!” She grabbed his wrist. Her hand tightened around his bracelet. Chihiro’s eyes went wide as soon as her flesh had a firm grip on the metal.

Images flashed through her head in rapid succession. A shimmer of light… a young girl… a man… a knife… a rapid heartbeat...

It all came to an end when Apollo tore himself away from her hand.

“Chihiro, what the hell?!” Apollo exclaimed, cradling his wrist to his chest. The sheriff was still in a daze. What the hell indeed. What was all of that?!

“I… I…” Chihiro shut her eyes, trying to make sense of the new pulsating sensation in her head. “Did you see that?”

“See what?” Chihiro shook her head. It must have just been a figment of her imagination. If it was just her imagination… then why did it all feel so real? Chihiro shook her head again. It was starting to hurt.

“There was a girl… and a knife… and this light and…” Apollo put his hands on Chihiro’s shoulders.

“Chihiro, you are drunk,” he stated simply. That's not what she had been expecting. “Go home.” Apollo walked off. Chihiro stared at her hands. That whole thing… when she grabbed Apollo’s bracelet… it made no sense. It still felt so real. Chihiro grew dizzy. She needed to talk to someone… 

Mei. Mei would be able to help her. That's what she was there for. She would listen. She would understand.

Chihiro made her way over there in the dark. It had taken longer than normal because she wasn't driving. She was even more lightheaded by the time she made it to the front door. She knocked, praying that Mei wasn't asleep.

The door slowly opened. Mei was standing there, looking confused 

“Chihiro?” said the mayor. “Is everything alright?”

“I… I…” Chihiro’s vision started to blur. “Mei…”

“Chihiro, you're burning up.” Her vision went dark.

“Mei, I'm… fine…” Chihiro collapsed on Mei’s front step.

* * *

_ Dark brown eyes were trained on the deer just a few feet away. She breathed out a simple sigh. Her arrow was trained on her target in front of her. It was one simple loose of the string. And… The arrow whizzed through the air. It stuck the deer in its side. The beast never saw it coming. Then again, Mia Fey was never one to miss her target. _

_ She walked up to the deer’s body. The action alone made small tears slide down her cheeks. She knelt down beside the corpse, brushing her long hair out of her face. _

_ “Forgive me…” Mia muttered, sliding her bow over her back. “You died so that I may live.” _

_ “Mia!” Mia turned her head. Rushing down from the hillside was a young, teenage girl. Mia knew her well.  The girl grinned, looking down at the deer. “Nice shot, sis.” _

_ “Thank you, Maya.” Mia wiped one of the tears from her eye as Maya crouched down next to her. _

_ “Is that going to be enough?” Maya said, sounding worried. “For the both of us. You know, after we sell the skin and stuff.” Mia patted her sister’s shoulder, trying to give her a reassuring smile. _

_ “Don’t worry, Maya. We won’t go hungry tonight.” Mia pulled the arrow from the deer. _

* * *

Chihiro bolted upright. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy. Chihiro blinked, rubbing her eyes. She wasn’t in her apartment. She was on the couch in Mei’s house. And Mei was sitting right beside her.

“Chihiro!” Mei said, a bit hurried. “Are you okay?” Chihiro swung her legs over the side.

“I… I-I had this dream…” Chihiro muttered, her face in her hands. “I was in the woods… hunting. I killed a deer… there was this girl…”

“A girl?” Chihiro nodded.

“I swear… I swear I’ve seen her before. She had dark hair… she looked kinda like… kinda like me.” Chihiro didn’t notice Mei growing tense. The mayor put her hand on the sheriff’s shoulder.

“Go back to sleep, Chihiro. You can use the guest room if you like. It was only just a dream. It was nothing to worry about.” Chihiro shook her head.

“No, no… Mei. I wasn’t a dream.” Mei subtly dug her nails into Chihiro’s shoulders as the sheriff looked over to her. “It felt more like a memory.” Mei faltered. She looked worried, almost frightened. What was with that look? Chihiro got up from the couch. Her dizzy spell had disappeared for now. She made her way to the door.

“Chihiro.”

“I need some air.” It was hot in here. it was hot enough that Chihiro couldn’t stand it. “I need to think.” Mei got up.

“Chihiro, please. What you need is rest.” Chihiro shook her head. She dug her hand into her pocket. Her car keys were still there. Good. She hadn’t left them at the diner.

“I left my car behind anyway.” She was at the front door. “I need to go and get it.”

“Chihiro, listen to me.” Mei grabbed Chihiro’s jacket. “It's late. I can see you're tired, and you're not feeling well.”

“I'm fine,” said Chihiro, jerking her shoulder and freeing herself from Mei’s grip. She left the house, slamming the door behind her.

What was that? Mei had said it was a dream. It felt too real to be a dream. Chihiro kept thinking about it as she finally found her car parked right where she had left it. She went to put in her keys into the lock.

“Mia!” Chihiro dropped her keys. She whirled around. There was no one behind her. She sighed, kneeling down to pick up her fallen keys.

She stopped. Standing beside her was a young girl. She was grinning.

“Find me.” The girl turned and ran off. Chihiro’s hands were shaking when she finally picked up her keys.

* * *

Apollo was not in the best of moods. He wanted to stay away from his employer. So far, Chihiro had done nothing more than piss him off to new levels. Apollo’s only plan so far was to avoid her. That would be more difficult than he thought. He was dreading going to work that morning.

Apollo walked down the stairs. It had been a fruitless endeavor in trying to wake Trucy from her slumber. He was prepared to give her ten more minutes before he ripped the blanket off. Apollo came to a stop in the kitchen when he saw what was lying in the table. A bouquet of flowers.

“Really?” he muttered under his breath. He picked up the flowers, not noticing Ryuichi entering behind him. 

“Apollo, wait!”

“If Chihiro can think flowers work on me…” The flowers were deposited right into the trash. Ryuichi sighed.

“Actually, those were mine.”

“Oh.” Apollo took the flowers back out. Nothing had gotten on them, thank God. “Who from? As if I didn't have to ask. Mr. Mitsurugi?”

“No…” Ryuichi crossed into the kitchen when Apollo put the flowers back on the table. Apollo stared. His prime suspect was out the window.

“Then who?”

“Uh…” Ryuichi slowly pulled out a vase. “It’s from uh… an admirer?” There was that familiar feeling in Apollo’s wrist.

“I'm not stupid Ryuichi,” said Apollo as he handed the man the flowers. “Why are you—” It only took a simple look, and Ryuichi gesturing for Apollo to be quiet did he finally get it. “Are you serious?”

“I know. It's a disaster.” Ryuichi put the flowers in their vase. He left it on the kitchen counter.

“No, not really. It means you're getting over your crush on Mr. Mitsurugi.” Apollo joined him in the kitchen. The pair started working on breakfast.

“Okay, first off: there was nothing to get over.” Apollo’s bracelet said otherwise. “Secondly, it was just a one night stand. A one night stand I don't want you mentioning to Trucy.”

“Oh, please. Do really I look like the kind of guy who would scar someone like that?” Ryuichi gave him another look. “Okay. I'll stay quiet.”

“I feel guilty.” Ryuichi sighed, leaning up against the counter.

“There's nothing wrong with what you did, Ryuichi,” said Apollo, feeding bread into the toaster. “Trust me. One nighters are as far as I've ever gotten.” That would be if he had gotten any at all. Well... there was that one exception. Apollo shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about  _him_.

“Yeah, I kind of guessed.” Apollo could hear coffee starting to brew. “You're well… Uh…” Apollo slowly turned towards Ryuichi.

“I'm what?”

“Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” The man opened the refrigerator to hide his face.

“No, it's something. I'm what?” Ryuichi sighed, shutting the door. There were eggs in his hands. “Ryuichi.”

“You're… you.” Apollo raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you're just… always closed off. You put up a wall to protect yourself. Believe me. I just lived through it.”

“Just because I don't get emotional—” Apollo said, rolling his eyes. 

“Floral abuse tells a different story.” Ryuichi flipped the stove on and began searching through the cabinets. “You are upset over what happened with Chihiro.”

“Come on!” Apollo groaned. “I am not upset!”

“If you're not upset, then go tell that to Trucy.” Apollo was quiet. Trucy would see right through him immediately. “That's what I thought. Your wall is showing.”

“There's nothing wrong with being cautious.” Why was he still talking? Apollo was losing this argument. “And there is no wall!”

“Whatever you say.” Ryuichi finally found the pan he was looking for. “But Apollo. That wall of yours? It keeps out pain, sure. But it also keeps out those who care about you.” Apollo groaned. Ryuichi was right. He didn't want to admit it. He turned to leave.

“I'm going to go wake up Trucy.” Hopefully this time the results were successful.

* * *

She was running. Her legs were screaming for her to stop, but she still kept on running. That girl… Chihiro had to find that girl. She had been the same one from her vision. She had been trying to find that girl for hours. The sun had already risen.

“Mia!” There was that girl again. She was calling the same name. Chihiro sped up. Someone was out there. Something was urging Chihiro forward. She had to find her. She had to find the girl. She was close. She was right in front of her, she had to be. Chihiro pulled aside the branches in her path.

Unfortunately, there was no girl. There was, however, a person. Jin Yuugami was standing the in the middle of a clearing with a shovel in his hands.

“Good morning Sheriff,” he said upon noticing the woman’s presence. “I apologize if I startled you at all.”

“No… no, you didn’t,” Chihiro said, shaking her head. “I just… thought you were someone else.” Chihiro looked around. “What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, just a spot of gardening.” Yuugami held up the shovel he had as he approached the sheriff. “And yourself?”

“I was looking for um…” Chihiro realized how heavily she was breathing. Her legs were on fire. How long had she been running for? She shook her head. “I was looking for a girl.”

“You know, to my knowledge, I don’t believe that anybody in Storybrooke lives this far out. Might I ask you why you’re looking in the first place?” Chihiro let out a breathy laugh.

“You are going to think that I’m crazy…”

“Try me.” Chihiro stared at the man. He was a hundred percent serious. She cleared her throat.

“I uh… saw her. In a dream I had. Then I saw her for real a few hours ago.” She looked to Yuugami with a sense of hope. “You wouldn’t happen to have seen anything unusual out here, would you?” Yuugami shook his head.

“No, I’m afraid not.” That dampened Chihiro’s spirit. She could have sworn that the girl had been here. This is where she had heard her voice coming from. Yuugami stared to leave. He turned back towards the sheriff. “You know, Miss Ayasato, there are some people that say dreams are memories. Memories from another life.” Chihiro blinked. Memories?

“What about you?” Chihiro said, turning to face him. “What do you believe?”

“I never rule out anything.” Yuugami took his leave. Chihiro was alone. Her thoughts were swirling around in her head. Was it even possible that the girl never even existed at all? Was Chihiro just sleep-deprived? … Yuugami’s words seemed to be the only thing that made sense to her now.

A memory, huh?

* * *

_ Mia’s least favorite thing about her life was where she and Maya had to stay in between their hunting trips. The taverns around these times were filled with drunken patrons that reeked of so much ale it made her sick. Still, it was the only place where she and Maya could eat and spend the night without having to endure the cold. _

_ Mia sat next to her sister at a near-empty table. She felt herself getting more and more frustrated by the words of drunk men being thrown at her behind her back. _

_ “The girl looks wild. Like an animal.” _

_ “Probably wild in the sheets, too.” It was comments like those that made Mia hate the taverns in this kingdom. But, it had been the closest place they could afford before night fell. _

_ “Smile, honey! Smile over here.” _

_ “Come on, honey!” _

_ “Mia…” Maya said urgently, putting a hand on her sister’s tense arm. Mia sighed. She had to be calm. Small sparks of violet were starting to singe the inside of her gloves. _

_ “Just ignore them, Maya,” Mia told her sister. It was the best she could do. The stench of alcohol grew stronger as one of the men walked up to the Fey sisters. _

_ “Tell me, girly,” said the man as he leaned up against the table. Mia could feel his eyes drifting down towards her chest. She grit her teeth together. “How would you like to get with a real animal?” Mia rolled her eyes. _

_ “You are no animal,” she said flatly. There were noises made from the man’s companions. “Animals have honor. I have it. My sister has it. They have it. Men like you…” Mia turned to face him. “They don’t.” _

_ “Animals have honor?” _

_ “They are pure of heart. Unlike you, they are not selfish and disgusting.” Maya tightened her grip on Mia’s arm. The sparks were burning the inside of her gloves now. She would have to fix that later. _

_ “Sis…” Maya said in a whisper. “Are you really going to let them say that stuff to you?” _

_ “I've learned to ignore it,” Mia replied with a heavy sigh. It was hard to get her worked up enough to act. _

_ “Hey.” The man was speaking again. This time, his eyes were on Maya instead of Mia. “If you won't come and join us, how about the pretty little thing next to you? Come on over here, sweetie. Hang out with the big boys.” Maya moved closer to her sister. “I’m sure big sister won't mind. Isn't that right, kitten?”  _

_ That had done it. Mia drew the knife at her side. Her eyes were narrowed. _

_ “Stay the hell away from my sister,” said the Huntress through her teeth. _

_ “Come on, kitten.” That name… to have that name come out of the mouth of someone like this… Mia’s glove had holes in the fingers now. “I was only joking.” _

_ “Don't call me that!” Mia snapped. Her drove the knife into the man. Maya ducked under the table. Here we go.  _

_ The men at the bar snapped out of their drunken lust. One of them tried attack Mia. She kicked him back away from her. He smashed into a mirror, shattering it.  _

_ Another man drew a knife and approached the Huntress. Mia pulled off her glove. Her fingers were coated in a purple energy. _

_ “You really wanna try that?” The man fled. Mia sighed as she pulled her glove back on. She pulled Maya out from under the table. “Come on, Maya. Let's go.” _

_ The sisters went to their rooms for the night. Mia stayed with Maya until she was asleep. She sighed. They could talk to her anyway they wanted, but Maya was her only family left. She was her only connection remaining with her mother. And being in this kingdom was already dangerous enough. _

_ And that name… No one was allowed to call her that. Well… there was one person. However, Mia had lost him years ago. There was no way to get him back unless she begged Hades himself. There was no doing that. Mia turned to go to her room. There was enough reminiscing for the night. _

_ She would have made it to her room. She would have if someone had grabbed her from behind, a hand pressed over her mouth. She was dragged, kicking for freedom, from the tavern. _

* * *

Chihiro kept searching through the forest. She knew that the girl was somewhere in here. She hadn't been imagining things. It felt too real to just be her imagination.

“Mia!” There was her voice again. “Mia!” Chihiro raced towards it. She couldn't lose her. Not now. She had come so far! Chihiro burst through the trees. She had come full circle to another clearing. Standing before her was the girl. Her long black hair seemed to float around her.

“Mia!” said the girl, a smile on her face. Chihiro took a few, hesitant steps forward.

“What do you want?” she said, remaining cautious. 

“You don’t… you don’t recognize me? You don't remember who I am?”

“I-I’m sorry… Should I know you?” The girl groaned.

“... Right. I forgot. Stupid! Damn Von Karma!” The girl shook her head as she stepped forward. Chihiro stared at her. “Okay. You gotta find this, okay?” The girl pointed to the comma shaped charm she was wearing around her neck. “You have to find it.”

“Who are you?”

“... Please forgive me for this.” Before Chihiro could ask what the girl had meant, the girl put her hand on the side of Chihiro’s face. The other one was over her heart.

Things flickered in and out of the sheriff’s mind. Chihiro shut her eyes tightly. It was too painful to endure. Images ran through her head in rapid succession.There was a man. A very familiar man. Chihiro finally recognized who it was. It was Reiji Mitsurugi. She had a dagger in her hands. There was a symbol… a symbol of something like endless, intertwining knots.

Chihiro flashed forward. She opened her eyes. Cold sweat pricked the back of her neck. She was panting. Once again, all those visions… they felt too real — much too real to be any dream. Chihiro lifted her head to ask the girl what had happened. She was left in stunned silence.

The girl was gone.

* * *

_ Mia did not give up on fighting. The man, she had discovered, was one of the king’s knights. The phony king more like it. He had ended up throwing Mia over his shoulder to get her to stop fighting against him. By the time they got to the palace, Mia was exhausted. The guard let her walk. _

_ The man forced her forward. They entered a room. Inside was an older man. Mia knew who it was. The phony king, Manfred Von Karma himself. Mia was quiet as he turned towards her. _

_ “Do you have a name?” he asked, striding up towards the woman. He didn't recognize her. He was about to. “Or should I just call you ‘the Huntress’?” Mia tried to keep calm. _

_ “My name is Mia,” she said coldly. “Mia Fey.” Von Karma stopped shortly in front of her.  _

_ “Fey?” _

_ “Yes. Fey.” There was that look in his eyes. He didn't recognize her now. But he knew her name. That was enough. _

_ “You're a tortured one, aren't you Fey?” He began to circle around the woman like a vulture. “Is that because your mother abandoned you and your sister?” Mia held back the urge to ball up her hands. _

_ “You don't know that.” There was no reason her mother would ever abandon her. She refused to believe that Misty Fey had just left them without reason. _

_ “Indeed.” Von Karma stopped in front of her again. His eyes pierced her. “I've always felt that there are two types of people in this world: wolves and sheep. Those who kill, and those who get killed. I must say, Mia Fey… you are certainly a wolf.” Mia fought to remain calm and not leave that very minute. Her magic was strong, but it wasn't strong enough to counteract Von Karma’s. _

_ “You drag me out of a tavern in the middle of nowhere. Why?” Mia left out the part about Maya. He couldn't know that Maya had been with her. _

_ “I'd like you to kill someone for me. Can you do that?” Mia had only ever killed animals up until that point. It sounded like Von Karma wanted her to kill a human being. _

_ “I only kill to survive.” Even so, there was almost nothing on that planet that could get Mia to do anything for this man. “Give me one reason why I should do anything for you.” _

_ “I have so much to offer. For example… a place in my court. You will become my official huntress.” Mia would never. She had already lived that life. It was a life she left behind. She didn't want to be stuck in palaces anymore. _

_ “You have an entire army at your disposal. Why would you hire me?” _

_ “Because my prey is someone who is known and praised somewhat highly throughout the entire kingdom. The court has deemed him fit to rule. I need someone who will have no qualms over carving his heart out and bringing it back to me.” That was what he wanted Mia to do. “Now, tell me. What will it take? What do you want in return for doing this for me? There must be something.” Only one thing came to Mia’s mind. _

_ “You know what I want,” said the huntress. It had been one of the few things in life that she wanted. “Only you can do it.” _

_ “Your sister? Her bounty removed?” Mia nodded. She wanted Maya to be safe. He knew that. “... simple enough. Do we have a deal?” Mia sighed. All she had to do was kill someone. Then, Maya would be safe. This was all for her. _

_ “Deal.” Mia felt something churning in her stomach as she spoke that word. “Who do you want me to kill?” The sickening grin on Von Karma’s face did not put Mia at ease. _

* * *

Chihiro wanted to make sense of her recent string of confusing visions. She felt like there was only one person now who could help. It had been the one man she knew that she had seen in those images: Reiji Mitsurugi.

Her sheriff’s position never came to so much good use. She was able to get the location of his office fairly easily and fairly quickly. When she knocked on his door, he let her in.

“Miss Ayasato?” said Mitsurugi. He seemed surprised that she was the one who entered. “Is there something wrong?”

“Mr. Mitsurugi, do we… know each other?” Chihiro asked. It was a strange way to start off a conversation. The look she received was a strange one.

“Of course we do. You did save my life after all. I’d say we’re on good terms.” Chihiro shook her head. No… He wasn't understanding.

“No, no. Not like that.” Chihiro bit down on her lip. This was going to sound crazy. “Not from Storybrooke.” The man stared at her. “I mean… like… from another life.” Yes, that sounded even crazier coming out of her mouth. “Um… How long have we known each other?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you remember when you met almost anyone in this town?” Mitsurugi almost spoke before Chihiro had cut him off. “Because I can’t. I can’t remember when I met any of my friends. Isn't that a little bit odd?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I suppose that it is. But that’s just life,” said Mitsurugi. “Things grow hazy. Then again, I did have complete amnesia until a few days ago, so I’m not the best person to ask.” She knew that she had forgotten something. But still, there was one thing Chihiro still wanted to ask.

“Have you… do you have a memory… a memory of me hurting you?” Mitsurugi crossed out from behind his desk, looking rather concerned.

“None that I have recollection of. What is this all about?” Chihiro didn’t want to sound more insane than she already was leading on to be. She sighed. She had no other choice.

“Reiji, do you believe in other lives? Like… Like past lives.” The man in front of her sighed. Finally. He seemed to get it.

“You’ve been talking to Trucy.” Chihiro blinked.

“Trucy? What does Trucy have to do with any of this?”

“Well, Ryuichi told me that she has this book of stories,” Mitsurugi explained to her as he leaned up against his desk. “She’s been going on about how we’re all characters in it and that we’re from another land. That we’ve forgotten who we really are. It makes no sense. It's like something out of a fairy tale.”

“Right… no. Of course.” Given her current state of consciousness and memory, it made perfect sense to Chihiro. Mitsurugi leaned forward, pressing a hand to her forehead. He immediately pulled back.

“You are burning up.” He turned the woman towards the door. “Go home. You really shouldn’t be walking around.”

“Right… Right…” Chihiro left the office. She had no intention of following Mitsurugi’s advice. Though, he did put an idea into her head.

* * *

 

_ Knight’s armor was hot and heavy, even for a man. So when Mia had to wear it to complete her disguise, she learned how bad they actually had it. Von Karma had sent her out dressed like this. He hadn’t told her who he wanted her to kill. That question was answered went she was sent with the prince to the forest. Indeed, Miles Edgeworth wasn’t the same little boy Mia knew from small royal gatherings. _

_ Mia messed with the chain link armor around her neck as they walked on. Where in the world were they even going? They had to be deep enough into the woods at this point. _

_ “Can’t breathe?” said the prince to the false knight. Mia shook her head. Edgeworth stared her up and down. “You’re not a knight, are you?” Damn he was smart. _

_ “What makes you say that?” Mia replied, trying to make her voice sound deeper and more masculine. _

_ “I recognize all of the knights, even while they are wearing their armor.” Shit. “Speaking of which, unlike you, they actually know how to  _ wear _ their armor.” Double shit. Mia sighed. The jig was up. She pulled off her helmet, her hair tumbling down her back. Edgeworth stared at her for a moment. “Oh. You're a…” _

_ “Woman.” The prince shook his head. Mia began to shed the armor. It was no longer needed. _

_ “Unexpected… but there’s one thing that I do understand.” Mia pulled off the gauntlets. They clattered to the ground. “He picked you to take me out here. Why?” _

_ “I think you can figure out why.” She stripped herself of the armor around her forearms. _

_ “You’re going to kill me.” Mia nodded. “But there’s one problem with that.” She paused in her work, glancing over at the prince. “You’re still wearing too much armor.” _

_ Without so much as a warning, the prince roughly shoved Mia, knocking her flat on her back. He had been right. Mia’s armor was too much weight for her. She had to slide out of all of it to actually be able to stand again. Mia looked over her shoulder. The prince was running. He was nearly out of her sight. Mia got up. _

_ The chase was on. _

* * *

Apollo was furious. Furious or frustrated, he hadn’t quite decided that yet. Maybe it was both. He was working alone today. Chihiro hadn’t shown up. He was left alone to deal with nothing but files for hours. That, and he had set up a dartboard. Which he was currently taking his frustrations out on.

He picked up one of the darts and threw it. Like so many others, it just struck the papers pinned around the board. He emitted a low groan. This was not the best way to relieve his stress, was it?

“I see that our tax dollars are hard at work.” Apollo threw another dart as Karuma entered the room. Great, this day was just getting better and better.

“Chihiro isn’t here,” Apollo said. He was out of darts. “I thought she was taking a sick day. But with you here, that’s out of the question.”

“So you are aware?” He was more than aware. Apollo walk over the dartboard. He began to pluck off the darts. “Good. Because that’s why I’m here. I’m aware of  _ your _ relationship with  _ her _ .”

“There is no relationship. She’s just my boss. That’s it.”

“Even better.” Apollo rolled his eyes as he walked back over to his desk. “But, I still have my advice to give.”

“Don’t want to hear it.” Apollo stared down at the files on his desk. He should focus on these, and not on his problems. 

“But you shall have it.” Apollo groaned. “Oh, suck it up. Stay away from Chihiro Ayasato. You’re putting thoughts into her head. You’re leading her down to a path to self-destruction. Stay away.” Apollo sent a glare towards Karuma. She grinned before turning on her heel. She left. Apollo grabbed one of the darts and threw it. The dart stuck to the door just as it slammed shut.

* * *

_ Mia had to hand it to him. For someone who lived in a palace most of his life, the prince was remarkably fast. She had lost sight of him quickly. Unfortunately for him, Mia has an expert hunter. She knew how to track anything. People included. _

_ She had finally found him. Mia slowed down to catch her breath. The prince was crouched against a tree, furiously writing something onto a piece of paper. Where did he even get that? _

_ “You stop to write a letter,” said Mia, panting as she leaned up against a tree, “even though I'm trying to kill you?” _

_ “I don't know these woods,” replied Edgeworth. “You'll find me no matter what I do. I don’t have to be a genius to see how this ends.” Mia nodded. She straightened up. The prince held out his letter to her. _

_ “What is this?” Mia asked as she took it. _

_ “Consider it my final request.” Mia looked down at the letter. “Deliver this to Franziska… the princess… for me.” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “The truth. The truth she needs to know.” Mia read over the carefully written words. Her eyes widened as she did. No. This couldn't be the same person. Could It? “Tell her that I apologize for what I've done… for how I’ve deceived her.” Mia folded the letter in half. She tucked it away. _

_ She couldn't kill him. She couldn't do it. Not after reading that letter. Mia drew her knife. But Maya… She had to protect Maya. Edgeworth shut his eyes. She raised the knife into the air. Something held her back. _

_ Mia dropped the knife. She sighed. She couldn't do it. Instead, she pulled off her gloves. With a small bit of magic, something was created in the palm of her hand. The prince slowly opened his eyes as Mia held out her creation. It was a whistle. _

_ “Sound this when you need help.” Edgeworth cautiously took the whistle. He stared down at it. “It will always bring you help — no matter where you are.” Magic had its usefulness from time to time. “Now run.” The prince stood as Mia pulled her gloves back on. _

_ “I don't understand. You're not going to kill me?” _

_ “I'll explain later. Now, run!” Edgeworth didn't need to be told twice. Mia watched him take off, running deeper into the woods. She sighed. Great. Mia picked up her knife. _

_ She had let him go. Von Karma could not find out about this. But… he had requested the prince’s heart. Why he did was something Mia didn't know and didn't want to find out. She had to do something to keep him from finding out the truth. _

_ Mia spotted an old, thin and decrepit deer nearby. Hello, Plan B. _

* * *

After leaving the prosecutor's office, Chihiro made her way over to the Naruhodou residence. It was after school hours. Trucy was bound to be home by now. And home alone, if Chihiro was right about Ryuichi staying at the school late. She knocked on the door.

_ Please let Trucy be home. _ The sheriff sighed in relief as the fourteen year old answered the door 

“Hey, Miss Ayasato,” said Trucy. At least she was civil towards Chihiro, unlike her brother. “Apollo’s not here.” Good, that made it even better.

“Actually, Trucy. I came to see you. I was wondering if you could help me with something.” Trucy tilted her head, staring at Chihiro.

“Help you with what?”

“Your book. Am I… am I in it?” Trucy gave Chihiro a bright smile. 

She took the woman by the hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Chihiro sat down on the bed as Trucy ran to her drawers. A few seconds later, she was sitting next to the sheriff, flipping through the pages of her storybook. Chihiro explained what had been happening to her as of late, especially about her vision-memory-thing.

“So… when did these visions begin?” Trucy asked, not looking up from her book. Chihiro thought about the night before.

“Um… the first one happened when I touched Apollo’s bracelet.”

“And what did you see?” Now that was a harder one. They had gone by so fast… but there was one staple being throughout the entire thing. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered.

“I saw a girl. A girl with long black hair. A-And I had a knife. I was with Reiji Mitsurugi.” Trucy slowed her page turning.

“Were you about to hurt him?” Chihiro nodded.

“Yes.” Trucy flipped through the pages again, picking up her speed. “How'd you know that?”

“Because this…” Trucy stopped on an image of a gray-haired man, “is him. And if I'm right…” Trucy turned to another illustration. This time, it was of a woman who suspiciously looked a lot like Chihiro. “That would make you her: the Huntress Mia Fey.”

“Mia?” Trucy nodded. “The girl… the one I told you about. She kept calling me Mia. You really think that I could be this person?” Trucy nodded again.

“It makes sense,” said Trucy, casually skimming through her book again. She stopped on a third illustration. It was of the girl Chihiro kept seeing. It looked exactly like her. “Is this her? The girl.” Chihiro nodded. “That’s Maya Fey, your sister.” She stared at Trucy, her eyes wide.

“I-I have a sister?”

“Yeah. And it looks like she's trying to help you. I don't know how but… she’s trying to help you.” Chihiro ran her hands through her hair. This was a lot to take in at once.

“And I’m remembering this because I touched your brother’s bracelet? How is that even possible?!” It didn't make sense.

“Well, it belonged to our mother. She wore bracelets just like it. She gave one to Apollo. And she's the Savior, so there some kind of magic in them. I think it's due to the magic still in the bracelet that you started to wake up.” Magic. Apollo’s bracelet carried magic in it.

“So… I should touch it again?” Trucy shook her head.

“I think your own magic can wake you up all the way. Like an alarm clock. Or coffee” Her own magic? Chihiro had magic? Trucy showed her the picture of Maya again. Chihiro studied it. That charm around her neck…

“That's it.” She pointed to the necklace.  “What is that?”

“That’s called a Magatama. Everyone in your family wears one. I don't know what it does. The book doesn't go in to that far in detail. Why?”

“Maya said I had to find it. Let me see that book.” Trucy handed her book over to Chihiro. There had to be a clue to where she could find that Magatama thing. She stopped on an image. The knotted symbol she had seen was printed on a stone structure. “What's this? I saw that symbol too.”

“The Evil King’s vault,” Trucy explained. “That's where it must be.”

“And Maya wants me to find it.” For the first time, something was making sense today. Chihiro gave the girl next to her back her book. She wrapped Trucy in a tight squeeze as means of a thank you.

“Good luck, Miss Ayasato!” Chihiro left the bedroom. She had to find that vault. She had to find the Magatama. It was the key.

Chihiro was halfway down the stairs when she stopped. Waiting for her at the bottom was Apollo. Dammit. Chihiro walked past him. There would be time for confrontation later. Unfortunately, Apollo followed her. The one time she didn't want him around!

“I heard you're having a rough day,” Apollo said once he caught her outside the gate. Chihiro stopped. “I think you need to go home and get some rest.” Everyone seemed to think that.

“I'm fine.” Chihiro insisted. Her mind was only on one thing.

“No, Chihiro. You're not fine. You just went to see a fourteen year old for help.”

“So far, Trucy is the only one making sense around here.” Apollo stared at with nothing but bewilderment on his face.

“What's going on?”

“I'm waking up.” Apollo sighed, pushing back his hair. It sounded crazy now that Chihiro was saying it out loud, but it was the truth. “I need to find it.”

“Find what?”

“My Magatama.” Apollo blinked.

“Your what?”

“I don't know. She told me to find it.” Chihiro continued on down the street. Apollo ran to catch up with her. She was moving quickly, especially considering the fact that she was wearing heels. They were short heels, but still heels nonetheless.

“Who told you to find it? Trucy?” Chihiro shook her head.

“No. Maya. My sister.” Chihiro could hear Apollo groan. She brushed it off. She was a woman on a mission.

“Chihiro, you don't have a—"

“Mia!” Both Apollo and Chihiro stopped. So Chihiro wasn't going crazy. Judging by Apollo’s reaction, he had heard it to. They both turned. Standing behind them was  _ her _ .

“Find it!” Maya took off in the opposite direction. Chihiro didn't know where edge was going, but she did know that she couldn’t lose her.

“Maya!” Chihiro ran after the girl. Apollo repeatedly called her name. She ignored it. It was a few seconds later before Apollo came running after.

Chihiro ran. She kept running. The girl… no.  _ Her sister _ was so close in front of her, but she was so far at the same time. Chihiro couldn't reach her no matter what she did.

By the time Maya finally stopped, it was dark. Her sister had lead them to the graveyard.

“Chihiro!” shouted a heavily breathing Apollo. Chihiro stopped in front of the mausoleum Maya had brought her to. “Chi… hir… Oh my God…” Apollo doubled over next to Chihiro. 

The sheriff stared at the stone structure. Chihiro went into her pocket. Inside was a small flashlight. It came in handy to carry some things in her person. And Mei said she was crazy for doing so. Chihiro clicked the flashlight on.

“It’s in here,” she said, shining the light on the crypt. “I just know it.”

“Chihiro! Stop!” Apollo grabbed her jacket to keep her from going further. “Stop this.”

“Apollo, I have to get in there.” She was begging now. There was an ache in her heart she couldn't ignore. “Please, I have to do this!” There was a moment. Apollo sighed. He let her go.

“Fine. Let’s get in there.” She stared at him. One minute he was calling her crazy, and the next he was agreeing with her? Apollo walked forward. Chihiro kept the light focused on the opening. Apollo tugged at the door. It refused to budge. He tried again. There was still no result. Chihiro joined him.

“Together,” she simply stated before putting the flashlight in between her teeth. With both of them pulling, the door came open. There was a large coffin in the center. Cobwebs were strewn about in the corners and over the walls. Dried out and dead flowers were strewn all over the floor and coffin. Chihiro took the flashlight for her mouth and began to examine the walls. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Chihiro crept behind the coffin.

“Chihiro, there’s nothing here,” said Apollo as he looked around the crypt. Chihiro crouched down behind the tomb. There was something underneath. Bracing herself for whatever she was going to touch, Chihiro got down on her knees and searched.

“I’m willing to say otherwise,” Chihiro replied. She felt something solid hit her hand. She pulled it out. Hiding underneath the coffin was a box. It was small enough for Chihiro to carry with one hand. She stood up. 

“You were saying, Apollo?” Chihiro said, holding up her box. She crossed out from behind the tomb. She could hear something heavy moving inside of the box.

“Chihiro, put that back. I’m not going to jail for—”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Chihiro stopped at the doorway. Apollo turned. They had been caught by none other than Mei Karuma. She was carrying flowers in one hand, with the other holding her whip.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” replied Apollo. He took a small step back towards Chihiro.

“I came here to pay my respects to a lost loved one. Like I do every Thursday night. _ In private _ .” The last part had been said through her teeth. “You are trespassing on private property, Mr. Apollo Justice.”

“Mei, it’s not Apollo’s fault,” said Chihiro as she and Apollo exited the crypt. “It’s mine.”

“What?” Mei’s jaw dropped. Her grip on her whip slackened.

“I was looking for something.” Chihiro held up the box she had found. “And I found it.” Mei’s reaction was enough for Chihiro. She was showing fear. “And now… I’m getting back what I lost.” Mei shook her head.

“No. That isn’t yours.” Mei’s eyes concentrated on Apollo as Chihiro held the box out of the mayor’s reach. “You. This is all your fault!” Mei took out her whip. There was a loud crack, followed by Apollo’s scream. Chihiro turned back. There was a thin cut on Apollo’s cheek.

“Mei!” Before the mayor could strike with her whip again, Chihiro grabbed her by the wrist. “Stop this.” Mei stared at Chihiro. She lowered her whip. “It was me who wanted to come here. Apollo did nothing. This isn't you." Words of the townsfolk echoed in Chihiro’s head. Everything that Mei had done in the past few weeks played in her mind. “… or is it?”

“Chihiro…” Mei was near tears. Chihiro let her go. She had what she needed. As soon as she reached the truth… maybe she would come back. Chihiro didn't know.

She left the graveyard with the box in hand.

* * *

 

_ Mia returned to Von Karma’s palace. The deer’s heart weighed heavily in her bag. Thank the gods for magic working as a way to remove a heart easily. Its spell always made Mia incredibly uncomfortable, but it was going to spare someone's life then casting it was worth it. _

_ The guards lead her to Von Karma. They were left alone together. Mia put on a straight face. She did this, and Maya would be free. This was all for her sister. She just had to keep that in mind. It was all for Maya. _

_ “Is Miles Edgeworth dead?” was the first thing Von Karma asked. Mia took the bag off of her shoulder. She held it out to him as an offering. _

_ “The young prince's heart,” Mia replied, keeping her voice monotone. “Just as you requested.” Von Karma took it with an eye full of greed. That was one task done. Now for Mia’s second task. She pulled out the letter. The paper felt heavier than the heart. She wondered where the princess was. _

_ The letter was snatched out away before she could even take her first step towards the door. Von Karma had it in his hands. _

_ “What is this?” _

_ “The prince gave that to me before I…” Mia cleared her throat. Even saying the fact that she cut out his heart was a horrible feeling. “He said that he wanted the princess to have it. I was told that it’s the truth that she needs to know.” Von Karma opened the letter. Mia bit down on the inside of her check as she watched him read it. This could only lead to disaster. And she was right. _

_ As soon as Von Karma was finished reading the letter, it erupted into flame in the palm of his hand. The ash fell to the floor. _

_ “Don’t tell me you’re becoming a sheep,” said the phony king through his teeth. Mia stood her ground. _

_ “He put his own safety on the line for someone he had no relations to, and yet you hate him. What did he ever do to you?” _

_ “He did nothing.” Mia felt her blood run cold. He wanted her to kill a man for nothing. “Miles Edgeworth posed a threat. He was a threat to everything I have ever built.” Mia glared daggers at Von Karma as he walked away from her. He pushed open a pair of smaller doors. Mia was prepared to take her leave. _

_ She would have, if it wasn’t for the bloodcurdling scream that made her freeze in place. There was a devastating crash before Mia found herself forced up to a wall. The chill of magic was on her skin. Von Karma stormed over to her. He was gripping the heart tight enough to crush it into dust. _

_ “This isn’t his heart!” shouted the false king. Mia tried to break the spell. She couldn’t. “This isn't a human heart! What did you do?! Did you think you can fool me with the heart of a stag?!” Von Karma threw Mia across the room, releasing the spell as he did so. _

_ “He doesn’t deserve to die,” Mia said, getting back onto her feet. _

_ “That’s not up to you.” The deer’s heart was dust by now. Its remains fell to the floor in a small pile next to the ashes of the letter. _

_ “What are you going to do me?” The smirk on his face made Mia sick. _

_ “Nothing. You are free to go whenever you wish.” Mia blinked. What was going on here? “Unless… you want your sister to pay the ultimate price. She’s currently at the inn where you were resting, am I correct?” Mia went pale. He wouldn’t. Who was she kidding? He would. _

_ “Please don’t!” Maya was the only family she had left. She couldn't lose her. _

_ “Then you are mine. So long as you stay here in my service, your sister will be safe. You will do everything that I say. And if you ever disobey me, your precious little sister… she will be destroyed.” Mia felt her heart stop. _

No…

_ “Guards!” Mia was dragged out of the room. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. No… this couldn’t be happening… Maya… _

I’m so sorry Maya… I’m so  _ so _ sorry...

* * *

“Ow!”

“Hold still and this won’t sting as much.” Apollo muttered several choice words under his breath. 

As soon as Chihiro left, Apollo got out of the graveyard as fast as he could. He didn’t want to face Karuma’s wrath when she finally snapped out of the daze she was in. However, as soon as he had gotten home, he realized just how late it was. Ryuichi and Trucy were waiting for him. Apparently Trucy had told her father about Chihiro’s little visit. Upon seeing the cut on Apollo’s face, the man made Apollo sit down at the table in order to properly take care of it.

Apollo felt like he was a little kid again, being cared for by his first foster father after he fell out of a tree or was nearly swept away by a river.

“Did you really think it was a good idea to go against the mayor by yourself?” said Ryuichi. Apollo hissed at the disinfectant applied to his face.

“It wasn’t my intention,” said Apollo. “Chihiro was acting nuts. I didn’t want her to hurt herself.”

“I think you were really brave, Polly,” said Trucy from across the table. Apollo forced a smile to her. His cheek stung worse.

“Thanks.”

“And…” Ryuichi stuck the bandage on Apollo's face. “Done.” Apollo’s fingers grazed over the bandage. It was better than the job Chihiro did when he first came to Storybrooke. And like that one, Apollo hoped this cut didn’t scar. There was a ringing from his pocket.

Apollo fished out his phone. The caller ID let him know it was from the sheriff’s station.

“Speaking of Chihiro…” Apollo muttered. He answered, pressing the phone to his ear. “This is Apollo.” There was a faint sound of laughter from the other end. “Chihiro?”

“I remember…” said Chihiro over the phone. The laughter was coming from her. “Apollo, I remember…” Apollo stared off into space.

“You remember what?”

“I remember everything. I remember my life… all of it! I remember who I am.” Apollo didn’t understand what she was talking about. “Thank you, Apollo. Thank you…. I couldn’t have done this without you.” Was Chihiro crying?

“Um… you’re welcome?” Apollo felt like Chihiro had truly lost her mind. He snapped to attention when there was a crash over the other end of the phone line.

“Excuse me? Hey, you can't be in here! Hey!” There was a shriek. The line went dead. Apollo stood up fast enough that the chair he had been sitting in was knocked over.

“Chihiro!” There was nothing but dial tone. Apollo felt his blood run cold. Ryuichi slowly stood. He and his daughter were looking at Apollo.

“Apollo?” Ryuichi’s voice pulled Apollo back to reality. He shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Something’s wrong,” he said, his voice shaking. “I need to go.” He grabbed his jacket and his keys. He made his way towards the front door.

“Apollo, wait!” Ryuichi caught up with him, holding Apollo back with his shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“Chihiro. Something’s wrong. I know it! She could be in danger.” Apollo opened the front door. “I’m heading to the station.”

“I’ll go with you.” Apollo stopped. He groaned. “There are safety in numbers. And if Chihiro really is in danger…” Apollo sighed.

“Fine.” Ryuichi picked up his own jacket off of a hook. Trucy peeked out from the kitchen entrance. 

“Trucy, we’ll be back soon,” Ryuichi told his daughter as he pulled his jacket on. “Go get yourself ready for bed. It’s a school night.” Trucy didn’t nod. She came out from the kitchen.

“Is everything okay?” she asked. Ryuichi and Apollo exchanged looks with one another. That remained to be seen.

Apollo was confident that he had gone over the speed limit getting to the sheriff's station. Chihiro’s scream was repeating in his mind on an endless loop. It drove shivers down his spine. Apollo and Ryuichi couldn't have gotten to the sheriff’s station sooner.

“Chihiro!” Apollo called out. Ryuichi echoed him.

“Chihiro!” They entered the station. It was eerily coated in the darkness of night. Apollo felt something crunch underneath his feet. There was broken glass on the floor. That was never a good sign.

“That’s strange…” said Ryuichi as he and Apollo began looking around. “Are you sure she didn’t go home?”

“No, she couldn't have.” Apollo looked over the desk at the front. “She called me from the sheriff’s station. She used the phone here. She has to be here.” Ryuichi jumped over the front desk. He picked up a metal box lying on its side and opened it.

“The money’s missing…” Apollo gave him a weird look. “The cash she gets from donations, fundraisers and that kind of stuff. It’s all missing.”

“What?” Ryuichi handed the box over to Apollo. He inspected the front of it. The lock was broken. He shook his head. “No. Chihiro… she wouldn't let this happen.” Apollo’s worst fears were coming true. He dropped the box. “Chihiro!” There was a scent hanging in the air. Apollo couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Do you smell that?” Apollo nodded. The scent was sickening. “It smells like…” He figured it out.

“Blood.” There was a strong pause as Ryuichi and Apollo looked to one another. First it was the glass, then the broken lock and now the smell of blood. All of the signs pointed to one thing. Apollo didn’t want to believe that it was the truth.

“Chihiro!” He and Ryuichi raced to the back. If she wasn’t at the front, she had to be there. “Chihiro!” There was an unsettling quiet. Apollo could feel his heart beating loudly on his ears. He pushed open the door to the sheriff’s office and the holding cells.

“Chihiro!”

“Chihiro!” The smell of blood was stronger. Apollo crept into the room after Ryuichi. He followed the man behind Apollo’s desk. His heart stopped. 

Slumped up underneath the window was Chihiro. Her hair was draped over her face. She wasn’t moving. An ugly gash marked her skin. Blood dripped down her face. It stained her jacket.

“Chihiro!” Ryuichi screamed. He ran over to her. Apollo’s head was spinning. No… this couldn’t be real. He had just spoken with Chihiro a few minutes ago. She couldn't be… Ryuichi got down on his knees and began to shake Chihiro. “Come on, Chihiro. Chihiro! CHIHIRO!”

She wasn’t breathing. She wasn’t waking up.

Chihiro Ayasato would never wake up again. She was gone forever. 

Apollo stood there, stunned in silence. The only thing he could hear was Ryuichi screaming for Chihiro to wake up. Apollo stared at her. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. He didn’t want to believe it. Chihiro Ayasato was not dead. She wasn’t dead. She wasn’t… Apollo felt the tears brim his eyes. Ryuichi was in more of a wreck than he was. Apollo stared at her body.

Laying in her hand was a purple, comma-shaped charm on a leather cord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely refused to have Fran be the one to kill Mia like how it went in the canon storyline. I stuck to Mia's semi-canon style of death in Turnabout Sisters (with added Apollo and a bit change of motive.) Considering their relationship, I thought that Franziska would never kill Mia. Why? ... reasons. Reasons to be explained later.
> 
> I am a little upset that I had to kill Mia off though. I really like writing her. Oh well. I can promise you one thing. This won't be the last time we see Mia Fey, so I might get another chance... but that's also not for a very long time. Dammit.


	8. A Phantom in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo decides to run for sheriff following Chihiro's death. However, siding with Jin Yuugami against Mayor Karuma may lead to the dark side -- the one thing Apollo doesn't want to do.
> 
> In the past, Simon Blackquill makes a tragic mistake in order to keep a promise that he never should have made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains murder, small amounts of angst, pre-UR-1 Simon Blackquill, a depressed Trucy and everything going horribly wrong both past and present.

_ It was one of those days for Simon Blackquill. The day was rather stale, with nothing for the young man to do. There was no work to be done, no one was around. So, Simon was left to his own devices as he wandered around the empty castle he lived in. He had supposed that everyone was outside, what with the upcoming festival tomorrow. _

_ Simon stopped short when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He barely had to glance over his shoulder to guess who it was. The sound of giggling give her away. _

_ “I know you're there,” said Simon, turning to face the culprit. He walked towards the laughing pillar. “There’s no use in trying to hide.” The sound of laughter increased. A young girl barrelled into Simon’s legs. For someone who was almost ten years younger than him, she was surprising strong for her age. _

_ “You found me,” said the girl. Simon messed up her orange-reddish hair. _

_ “No. You're just not a very quiet person, milady,” The girl frowned as Simon crouched down to her level. “And you'll have to be quiet if you want to see the Knights’ Festival tomorrow.”  _

_ “What?” The girl knew what he was talking about. It was the one thing she had been talking about all week: the annual induction of the new royal guard. _

_ “Your mother says that you are not allowed to go… but…” He could see the smile forming on the girl’s face. “... what she doesn’t know won’t kill her.” _

_ “Do you really mean that?” Simon nodded.  _

_ “Since when have I ever lied to you about anything?” The girl's bright blue eyes sparkled like the stars.  _

_ “Thank you!” she squealed. Simon immediately shushed her. There wasn’t anyone around, but he did know that several people would protest against his plan if they happened to accidentally overhear. _

_ “Quiet, Athena. You still need to work on that.” Athena crossed her arms over her chest. Her smile still hadn’t broken. _

_ “You still need to work on that, too. I can hear your heart a mile away. You’re the loud one, Simon.” A smirk crept up on Simon Blackquill’s face. _

_ “Oh, you are a little…” Before he could even finish that sentence, Simon grabbed Athena. Her shrieks of laughter filled the hall as Simon threw her over his shoulder. _

_ “Simon!” Athena said in-between her giggles. _

_ “And you say that I’m loud.” Athena was still laughing. It almost made Simon laugh himself. Almost. _

_ “What do you think you’re doing?” As if on cue, the one person who could have possibly found Simon on his walk had tracked him down. Athena's laughter faded away. Simon turned. Behind him was a woman with dark purple hair. _

_ “Aura…” Simon said, the obvious annoyance laced into his voice. _

_ “Hi, Lady Blackquill,” said Athena with a small wave as Simon put her back on the ground. _

_ “Princess,” said Aura, directing her attention towards Athena. “This is matter for the grown-ups. Go find your friends.” Athena nodded. _

_ “Okay.” Athena waved goodbye to the younger Blackquill before racing off down the hall. Aura didn’t speak until Athena was safely out of sight. _

_ “What is this about, Aura?” Simon asked the woman remaining with him as he dropped into a more professional one. _

_ “Dear brother, can’t I just have a casual chat with you?” Simon narrowed his eyes. _

_ “Aura.” His sister was never one for casual chats with him. There was always a reason. _

_ Fine,” said Aura with a roll of her eyes. “It’s about the little project you and Lady Cykes have been working on.” _

_ “You mean in tracking down—” _

_ “Yes.” Aura had cut him off before he could even finish his thought. “She believes she’s made a breakthrough. She wants to talk to you about it. _

_ “Does she?” He could have headed over there right now. At least, he would have if it was not for what Aura had said next. _

_ “She wants you to come by nightfall.” Simon stared at his sister. “She’s gone… over the edge.” _

_ “Why do you say that?” He knew that Lady Cykes wasn’t the most sociable of people, but this was rather strange even for her. _

_ “She refuses to leave her study and thinks that she’s being watched. That someone is following her.” Now this was becoming stranger. Simon’s curiosity was starting to get the better of him. _

_ “Did she say anything about who was following her?” Aura offered Simon a simple shrug. _

_ “Lady Cykes wasn’t very detailed but… she said it was a man in a dark hood.” A man in a dark hood? Aura sighed. “Well, I am going to go up the guard count around her chambers. Good day.” Simon watched Aura go. A man in a dark hood, huh? Lady Cykes must be going crazy to be seeing that. _

_ … was she? _

* * *

 

His work was rather difficult. Most people would give up after the first attempt. However, if he wanted to maintain his position in this town, it was a necessary factor. The bell at the door rung. He could hear footsteps.

“Yuugami!” Ah, yes. One could never forget those chords of steel. “Yuugami! Are you in here?”

“In the back,” replied Jin. He put the lid back on the substance he had been using. In through the back door came Apollo Justice. He took one step in before screeching. Jin winced a the pitch the deputy’s volume had taken.

“What the actual hell?!” Jin glanced up at Justice. There was a responding screech. Ah, so that’s what Justice had gotten so worked up about: the hawk who had made Jin’s backroom his perch.

“Allow me to introduce my trusty cohort, Taka.” Justice wasn’t going to calm down any time soon. “He seems to have taken quite a liking to the shop. Made it his new home, in fact.”

“Um… okay.” Justice took a step away for the bird that was piercing its gaze into him. He walked over to Jin's workstation. Finally, the strength of the work of the pawnbroker finally hit his nose.

“What is that?” said Justice, the obvious disgust on his face at the scent wafting through the air.

“It’s called lanolin. It’s used for waterproofing and is an… acquired scent.”

“Yeah, well, it stinks.” That was one way to put it. “Can we… Can we talk in the front?” Justice was still locked in his staring contest with Taka. Jin nodded, following the young Justice out of the room. The door shut behind him, cutting off the scent from spreading throughout the rest of the shop.

“Um… Is there a reason you called me?” continued Justice after the scent vaporized. 

“I merely wished to express my condolences,” Jin told him. “The Sheriff was a good woman.” His eyes fell onto Justice’s belt. More importantly, he caught sight of what was still on it. “You are still wearing the deputy’s badge.” Justice looked down, as if noticing this fact for the first time. “She’s been gone for two weeks, you know. I believe after acting as sheriff for that long, the job becomes yours. You’ll have to wear the real badge.”

“Yeah… I guess.” Justice fiddled with the badge on his belt before shaking her head. “Is there any other things you wanted to talk about or can I leave? I have to take Trucy to Dr. Deauxnim’s.”

“Ah, yes. I have Miss Ayasato’s things.” Jin placed a box in front of Justice. The deputy stared into it. “She rented an apartment from me, you see. I thought you might want something of hers to remember her by. It’s either that, or all of these things are given to Mayor Karuma and the rest of Miss Ayasato’s relatives here in Storybrooke.” He could see Justice tense up at the mention of her name. His fingers grazed over his cheek.

“I don’t need anything.” Jin could sense the hurt coming from Justice. It was stronger than the lanilon scent. Jin pushed the box towards him.

“You really should take something.” There was something poking out of the box. Jin got an idea. He took out the pair of walkie talkies that had caught his eye. “You and your sister might enjoy these.” He handed them over to Justice.

“I don’t— “ Justice tried to give them back, only to have them forced into his hands again.

“Please.” He had seen Justice and Trucy together. He had seen how close they had become since Justice came to Storybrooke. It reminded him of himself at Justice's age. Or around his age, at least. It reminded him of  _ them _ . “Bonds like that… they are fragile. You have to make them last while they can.”

“Um… thanks.” Justice finally took them. He took his leave. Jin was swarming with memories inside of his head.

He threw himself back into his work.

* * *

 

Apollo started at the pair of radios in his hands. Yuugami had been awfully insistent about giving him these. He was considering using them. Trucy was sitting next to him being strangely quiet. Apollo held out one of the radios to her.

“Here.” Trucy stared down at the radio. “Maybe we can use them for Operation Cobra.” Talking about her fairytale thing always seemed to cheer Trucy up. But, the girl still had an aura of sadness hanging around her as she took the radio from Apollo. “Oh, come on. what's up?” Trucy was still quiet. “You’ve been like this for weeks. You’re worrying me and your dad.”

“I think we should stop with Operation Cobra for a while.” Even when she did speak, she was quiet. Trucy’s hold on the radio tightened. “You don’t play with the curse. Look at what happened to Miss Ayasato…” So that's what this was all about. The entire town was upset about the loss of their beloved sheriff. Apollo felt like it was the cause of some of Trucy’s sadness, but not this much. She was the one who told Chihiro about her fairytale self. It’s what sparked Chihiro’s actions that night. “She wouldn't have been at the sheriff’s station if I didn’t tell her about who she really was. She wouldn't have remembered if it wasn't for me. And now the Curse stopped her because of it.”

“Trucy. It’s not your fault.” He put an arm around her. “We told you. She was killed trying to stop a burglar. She was hit over the head. Ryuichi and I… we were just too late to save her. You didn’t tell her to go there. Chihiro was there of her own free will. She chose to go there. Not you. Chihiro was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Okay. Whatever.” Trucy leaned up against him. “I forgot you don’t believe. Good. You won’t listen to me. Then you won’t get killed.” Trucy brought her knees to her chest. Ah, so that’s what the other half was about. “Miss Ayasato was a good person. She died. Mommy was a good person. Then she disappeared.”

“Trucy…” She was near tears.

“Good loses, Apollo. Good always loses.” Her usual, optimistic attitude did a complete one-eighty. “Good has to play fair. Evil doesn’t. I don’t want to lose anyone else!” She buried her face in his jacket.

* * *

 

Apollo returned to the sheriff’s station shortly after his meeting with Trucy. She had left a stain on his jacket. He had yet to notice. He was pretty sure that she was bawling her eyes out to Miss Deauxnim over Chihiro’s death at the moment.

All the blood was gone. The evidence has been collected. It was like a crime had never happened. If that was the case, why could Apollo still see Chihiro’s body laying there underneath the window? The image wouldn’t go away. It would never go away. Apollo sighed. Chihiro was dead. He had to get over it. They had caught who did it. Apollo saw to that personally. 

He looked on his desk. The sheriff’s badge had been laying there for over two weeks now. Yuugami said that the job belonged to him at this point. Still… it didn’t feel right. Apollo opened the badge’s pin.

“That doesn’t belong to you.” Apollo groaned. Why did Karuma seriously have to arrive unannounced every single time she came to the sheriff’s station?

“It’s been two weeks,” Apollo reminded Karuma as he turned to face her. Karuma was with a woman with light brown hair. “The job is automatically mine.”

“Unless the mayor appoints someone else in that amount of time. Which I am doing. Today.” Apollo swore that she was doing this just to one-up him. To be fair, given the past few weeks he had been in Storybrooke, it seemed like Karuma's turn to piss him off. “And I’ve chosen the most amazing candidate. Tomoe Houzuki.” Apollo had heard that name before. It wasn’t in a good place.

“You mean the newspaper reporter who dug up nearly everything private about my past when I first came here to try and get me to leave town?”

“That would be me,” said the woman Karuma had came into the station with. Oh… whoops. The woman held out her hand. Apollo shook it. The whole exchange was awkward.

“Tomoe has covered the sheriff’s office for as long as anyone can remember,” continued Karuma. “She’s perfect for the job.”

“And I’m willing to bet that she will do whatever you want her to.” Tomoe’s silence told Apollo the answer. “You just can’t stand that things around here are getting better with me in charge, can you?” Karuma’s whip narrowly missed Apollo’s hand on the desk. He had pulled it away in time before he could earn another gash from the mayor’s deadly aim.

“Better?” Karuma’s voice cracked. “Are you referring to Chihiro’s death as  _ better _ ?”

“No!” Apollo exclaimed. There was the tension of anger in the air. “She was a great person and cared about the people in this town. She trusted me. She picked me as deputy for a reason!”

“Well, she was a fool for doing so.”

“No, I think she knew exactly what she was doing. She freed this office from your hold. And you are not getting it back.” There was an intense pause.

“Actually, I am,” said Karuma. Her grip tightening on her whip. She snatched the sheriff’s badge away from Apollo. “Mr. Apollo Justice, you’re fired.”

* * *

 

The words echoed in Apollo's head. Fury was tensing up his entire body. By the time he had gotten home, he felt like punching a wall. She fired him. Mei Karuma  _ fired  _ him. That petty little… What did Apollo ever do to Karuma anyway?! She had started this whole rivalry to begin with! Apollo did nothing wrong! … at the beginning anyway. At this point, Apollo really needed to hit something.

Which is why when Ryuichi had picked up Trucy and gotten home, the toaster was a completely array of wrecked parts and stabbings.

Ryuichi and Trucy stood in the kitchen doorway as they watched Apollo in the midst of brutally murdering the toaster. Ryuichi set Trucy upstairs as he approached the young man.

“Hey, Apollo.” Apollo didn’t look up to Ryuichi. He just kept stabbing the toaster. “What are you doing?” Apollo stopped. He blinked a few times before dropping the toaster and the knife on the table in front of him.

“We might to need a new toaster…” Apollo said, finally looking at his handiwork in a bit more detail than he had before in his blind rage.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Apollo groaned. He pushed the destroyed toaster away from him. “Was work really that bad?”

“Karuma fired me.” His nails dug into the woods of the table. “She’s putting one of her own puppets in charge. She’s giving my job to someone else.  _ My _ job!”

“I never heard you get so passionate over it before.” Ryuichi took the knife off of the table and away from Apollo.

“I want it back.” It had been Chihiro’s job. It had been her place. She left it to Apollo. Maybe that’s why she made him deputy. She wanted the town to be in the right hands when the time came for her… for her to… to…

There was a knock on the door that dragged Apollo off of the thought train. He and Ryuichi exchanged a look. With a sigh, Apollo got up from the table. He went to answer the door.

“If you’re here to give me my job back… Oh.” Standing outside of the front door was Yuugami. There was a thickly-filled binder tucked under his arm. “Hi, Mr. Yuugami.”

“I’m…” Apollo could hear Ryuichi retreating from the kitchen. “I’m going to go help Trucy with her homework…” And there he was rushing up the stairs. Apollo was starting to wonder what Yuugami did to make Ryuichi so afraid of him. He stepped to the side, allowing Yuugami into the home.

“So, what can I help you with?” Apollo asked the pawnbroker. There wasn’t much he really could do at this point, anyway. He held no more authority. Maybe he could convince Houzuki to give him back the deputy position...

“There’s something I wish to discuss with you…” said Yuugami. Couldn’t he have just done that over the phone? “I just happened to hear what had occurred earlier today at the sheriff’s station.” Apollo slammed th door shut. “It’s… forgive me for phrasing it like this, but it is a rather injustice, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, well… what’s done is done and there’s nothing I can really do,” said Apollo in disappointment. 

“What makes you say that?” He stared at the guest. There was literally nothing he could do. Karuma had regained her control on the town. Apollo had lost his only edge against her.

“She’s the Mayor. I’m well… I’m me.” All he could do was spot when people were lying. Apollo had no political power or any kind of power in Storybrooke.

“Justice-dono, two people who have a common goal can accomplish many things, but two people with a common enemy can accomplish so much more.” The smirk on Yuugami’s face made Apollo somewhat uncomfortable. “How would you like to make a deal? I could be your benefactor.”

“My benefactor?” Apollo repeated. He and Yuugami sat down at the table. The former deputy was being drawn into this conversation. He would do anything to continue on Chihiro’s work — anything to maintain her legacy.

“You know… It’s quite a miracle that not many people in Storybrooke read the town charter.” Yuugami slid the binder he had brought with him over to Apollo. 

“The town charter?” Apollo flipped open the binder. Yuugami actually had a copy of the charter himself. Apollo found it strange, considering that Yuugami worked as a pawnbroker and not as a legal consultant or anything like the sort.

“It’s quite the comprehensive document. And the mayor’s authority? According to this, Mei Karuma is not as powerful as she seems.” Apollo stopped, looking up at Yuugami. Maybe a benefactor wouldn’t be to bad.

“You got yourself a deal.”

* * *

 

_ Simon never questioned anything Metis Cykes did. She was a brilliant woman, and was rather brave for helping him with his work. Still, he had followed Lady Cykes’s wish. As soon as night had fallen, Simon made his way over to her study. He knocked on the door. _

_ “Lady Cykes.” There was no answer. “Lady Cykes.” Simon knocked again. There was still no answer. He sighed. “For the gods’ sakes… Metis!” With no answer, Simon sighed again. So it was going to be like this. He opened the door himself. He was immediately met with the point of the sword inches away from his face. The wielder of it was a woman, her long brown hair tied back into a tail on top of her head. Metis Cykes. _

_ “Oh my gods. Simon.” The woman lowered the blade away from Simon’s face. “I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else.” _

_ “A man in dark hood?” Simon softly shut the door behind him. Books were scattered about. The desk was an array of papers. _

_ “Aura talked to you,” said Metis. She slid her sword back into the scabbard that hung at her side. _

_ “She was the one who said you want to see me, so naturally.” He slowly entered the study. “She’s worried about you. I can see it. Aura hasn’t always been discrete with her words but not with masking her emotions.” _

_ “That sounds like Aura.” Metis walked over to her desk. Simon followed. _

_ “What exactly do you want me here to talk about?” The woman began to rummage through the papers on her desk. _

_ “Um… yes…” She unearthed a thick book from the pile. “Here.” She turned and put the book into Simon’s hand. _

_ “What exactly is this?” Simon asked, holding up the book. _

_ “Everything.” Metis began to go to work, collecting all of the papers on her desk into one neat pile. “Everything about this… a-and Athena… and… and…” _

_ “All of your findings.” It didn’t take him look to piece together what Metis was trying to say. She nodded. _

_ “My findings. Yes. Every single thing that I have discovered in my research. All of it.” She pushed the book towards him, tucking her collected papers under her arm. “Not to mention… this.” Metis pulled something out from her pocket. She placed it in Simon’s hand. It was a small, ancient looking scroll. It was the sight of it alone that sent a chill up Simon’s spine. Why was she giving him this…? _

_ “I trust you to keep it safe,” said Metis. Simon curled his fingers around the small scroll. He placed it onto her desk. He didn’t want to look at it, not now and not ever. _

_ “Your paranoia is getting the better of you, Lady Cykes.” Maybe Aura was right. Maybe Lady Cykes had finally gone off the deep end. _

_ “Paranoia or not, I feel better knowing that all we’ve worked hard for is safe from those who want to hurt me.” _

_ “Who in this world would want to hurt you?” There was not one single person that Simon could think of who would even think about hurting her. Metis was a caring woman. There would no reason for anyone to hurt her. _

_ “I have made some very… deadly enemies while working on my various… projects.” Metis shoved the papers onto a random shelf. That word lingered in Simon’s mind. Enemies? There was near no one who would have anything against Metis’s work. No one that Simon could think of, anyhow. Lady Cykes’s work was private, and no one questioned what she was doing up in her study for days on end There were very few things that people knew about it her research anyway. “I’ve kept people away with the rumors.” _

_ “You mean rumors over… this?” Simon gestured around the room. Lady Cykes left the books in their places on the hardwood. _

_ “Because of them, many people think that this is done on my daughter.” Simon nearly dropped the book in his hands. _

_ “You love Athena.” _

_ “If they don’t think that, then they won’t go after her. She’ll be safe.” Simon was starting to believe that Lady Cykes had lost her mind or at least was beginning to lose it. “They’ll go after those I care about. It’s better that no one knows the truth.” _

_ “Lady Cykes,” Simon said with a sigh. He placed the book on her desk next to the scroll. This was too much. _

_ “They’re… She’s… He’s…” Metis groaned rather loudly. “ _ It’s _ after me.” _

_ “What is after you?” It took Simon a second to come up with a guess. “A man in a hood? There are a lot of men who wear hoods.” _

_ “If you only knew,” Metis said with a sigh. She put her hand on Simon’s shoulder. “My daughter trusts you. I trust you. If anything happens to me, you have to make me a promise, Blackquill.” _

_ “Lady Cykes.” Simon took Metis’s hand off of him. “I’m not going to—” _

_ “Promise.” Metis’s voice cracked on that last bit. She drew in a shaky breath before continuing. She picked up her book and the scroll. Metis shoved both into Simon’s hands. “Swear to me, Simon Blackquill, that if anything happens to me, you will keep Athena safe.” She was speaking to him like this was her last wish. He kept a tight grip on that book and the deadly scroll. Athena was like family to him. Metis had become like family to him. Simon slowly nodded, sliding the scroll deep within the bowels of his coat. _

_ “... yes.” _

* * *

 

Apollo had more than an edge against Karuma now. It had taken all night, but he and Yuugami had come up with a plan. The charter stated one thing. It was that one thing that Mei Karuma had overlooked. And something Apollo overlooked was the prospect of the flock of reporters being in the mayor’s office when he went to confront her. Karuma had been seconds away from handing over the sheriff’s badge to Tomoe.

“Mr. Justice, this is highly inappropriate,” said Karuma. Apollo made his way through the reporters and up to Karuma.

“The only inappropriate thing going on here is you appointing Tomoe sheriff,” Apollo stated. Eyes were on him.

“The town charter clearly states that the mayor, myself, shall appoint—”

“A candidate,” Apollo finished. “You can appoint a candidate. This calls for an election.” Karuma rolled her eyes.

“The term ‘candidate’ can be applied loosely.”

“No, it can't.” Apollo hit Karuma’s desk to help emphasize his point. “It requires a vote. And guess what, Karuma? I'm running.”

“Fine.” Malice suited the mayor more than anything. “So is Tomoe.” Houzuki gave the mayor a confused glance. “She is running with my full support. I guess it's time we learn the true will of the people.”

“I guess we will.” Neither Karuma or Apollo were ready to back down. This battle wasn't going to be a pretty one.

* * *

 

_ Simon really wished his room wasn't halfway across the grounds. He also really wished that he knew what in the names of all the gods he was going to do. He wasn't thinking when he made that promise to Lady Cykes. He didn't have any magic. All Simon had knowledge of was legal proceedings and swordsmanship. That was it. Only the latter seemed useful, but even then Simon would never drawn his sword against another person. He would never kill someone like how… _

_ There was the sound of heavy footsteps that drew Simon from his thoughts. He groaned at the familiar clanging of metal. Simon greatly despised the royal guard. That was for one reason and one reason only. _

_ That reason came in the form of the young man being brutally knocked to the ground by the captain of the guard. _

_ “What do you want?” Bitterness coated Simon’s words as he slowly got back onto his feet. _

_ “Nothing,” the captain replied. “Besides, you have nothing I really want. No money. No influence. No land or title or power. The truth is all you have is loyalty and a sister.” The reminder stung. Simon didn't have any standing in the court. It was only because of Aura’s position that he was even here. The captain made sure enough to remind the younger Blackquill of that every time their paths crossed. _

_ “Leave.” Simon put a hand on the sword at his side. That made the captain laugh. _

_ “Please. We both know you would never use it.” Simon didn't let go of the hilt. _

_ “What makes you say that?” _

_ “Because you allow me to do this.” Before Simon could question what ‘this’ was, he received his answer. The captain brought down the young man with a heavy blow to the stomach and a punch to the face. The man laughed harder at Simon’s pain as he walked away. _

_ Simon was still for a moment, trying to regain his breath. He felt inside of his pocket. Good. Metis’s work and that vile scroll were still safely tucked away in there. That seemed to be the only thing he could actually protect. _

_ Blood dripped onto the ground. Simon pressed pale fingers to his face. Great. The blood was his. At least nothing felt broken. There were another set of footsteps. Simon was relieved that it wasn’t the captain again. An old cloaked man had found his way onto the grounds. He was holding out his hand. Simon stared at it. _

_ “Let me help you,” said the old man who had come to Simon’s aid. “Let me help you get home.” Simon’s room wasn’t that far, but he wasn’t sure if the captain was anywhere nearby. _

_ “Thank you.” Simon took his hand, allowing the old man to pull him back up. “I hope you realize that I can’t repay you.” _

_ “I can think of another way.” The man began to lead Simon towards his quarters. “Just leave me with what you can spare, and I’ll find a way to be your benefactor.” _

* * *

 

Fire was a rather interesting thing. It could give life, and it could take away life. It all depended on the person holding it. Which is probably why Mei Karuma grew uncomfortable the second she entered the pawnshop that day. Sitting at the counter was Jin Yuugami, flicking an old lighter on and off. The cap was flipped on top of it when the mayor entered.

“Evening, Mei.” The mayor flipped the sign at the front to display ‘closed’ to the public. Jin felt a bit satisfied with himself. “Do you want me to move some things around to make room for your rage?”

“You purposely ‘found’ that loophole in the town charter,” said the mayor as she marched up to the counter. So  _ that's _ what she was here for. Good.

“You know. Legal documents have always been a fascination of mine.” Mei glared at him.

“You love to trifle with technicalities.” Jin grinned as he slid the lighter into its place, hidden away in a drawer in the counter.

“Small weapons are my favorite things. Such as a needle… or a pen… or the fine point of a deal. It's a subtle matter, something I know is really not your style.”

“You are a bastard,” Mei seethed as she leaned up against the counter. Jin had been called worse. 

“I think your grief is getting the better of you, Mei.” He saw Mei’s hand twitch. She really wanted to use that whip on him, didn't she? She would never. Mei wasn't stupid. “It is a shame what happened to Sheriff Ayasato.”

“Don't talk about her.” Mei rested a hand on her whip.

“She died. There's nothing you can do to change that.” Jin knew she wouldn't dare. He was free to mess with her mind as he pleased.

“Are you really going up against me?”

“Not directly,” Jin said with a small shrug. “We are both invested in the good of the town. It's just that you're on a different side than I.”

“It's not like you to back the losing horse.”

“Apollo Justice has yet to lose.”

“Oh, he will.”

“Never doubt the skill of someone who is acting in the interest of another. Such as the protection of someone they care about.” He had gotten her attention now. “Did you know that Trucy blames herself for Chihiro’s death? She believes that good has lost. Something like Justice winning the election would be enough to turn her pessimism back into its usual optimism.”

“We’ll see.” Mei stormed out of the shop. Jin took out his lighter again. There was work to be done and an election to win. Jin Yuugami knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

 

_ Although he insisted on walking the rest of the way by himself once the bleeding had stopped, the old man came with Simon to his quarters. It wasn’t the neatest of places, but it was the place he had called home. As a way of paying him for his generosity, Simon had given the man a warm meal. It looked to be the first one had in ages. _

_ “Thank you, again,” said Simon as he sat down opposite to the man. _

_ “There are no thanks needed,” replied the man. Simon stared down at the floor. His head was spinning. He wasn’t sure if it was from the blow he had taken or from the vow he had made. He felt himself a fool for making a promise to Metis that would be impossible to keep. “Something is troubling you.” _

_ “Let’s just say I made a vow I don’t know how to keep, and leave it at that.” Was Simon really that obvious? _

_ “We have time.” Simon sighed. This was a stranger. He didn’t know who he was. Then again… there was no one else who would understand the problem. He had made the promise to Metis, Aura would probably slap him in the back of the head if he told her, and Athena… she didn’t need to know. _

_ “I made a promise to protect a person. My mentor’s daughter. Only problem is that I don’t know how.” The old man slowly nodded as he listened. “I’m not… much of a fighter. I’m not really anything. There’s nothing I can do to keep this vow.” Simon groaned, pressing his face into his hands. “All I do is care about her daughter. I’m starting to believe that she picked the wrong person.” _

_ “No.” Simon looked up towards the old man. No? “There is always something to be done. You just need to find another way. Choose a different path.” _

_ “Choose?” He nearly laughed. “What choice do I have? I swore to her that I would protect her child. I’m not the most sociable person, and the only thing I have is my mind and a sword. That’s not enough.” He sighed. “No matter what happens, I’m going to lose her.” _

_ “Not if you have power.” That got a small laugh out of Simon. _

_ “You might as well say diamonds.” At least with those, he would have financial influence. _

_ “Get a hold of yourself!” The old man set down the dish he had been eating out of. “Answer me this. What do you know about the Dark One?” _

_ “The Dark One?” The old man nodded. It was a strange question to ask. “Same as everyone else. He’s a powerful being. Some say that he’s the darkness itself.” Stories he had overheard of those who made deals with the Dark One echoed in Simon’s head. “You don’t trifle with him unless you’re willing to pay the price.” _

_ “Did you know that there is a way to control the Dark One?” Simon froze. He heard that correctly, right? It wasn’t just his mind telling him what he wanted to hear? _

_ “... there’s a way to what?” The old man had Simon’s full attention. _

_ “There is a dagger,” explained the old man. “On the blade is written a name — the true name of  the Dark One. If you find and steal the dagger, then you control the Dark One yourself. Then no one would be able to harm who you care about so long as you hold the power in your hands.” _

_ Those words repeated in Simon’s head over and over, even long after the old man left his room. There was actually a way for Simon to fulfill his promise to Metis. He pulled out her book. There must have been something on the Dark One in there, right? _

* * *

 

Apollo ran over to the diner to meet with Trucy. He had been so busy with the election, he had almost forgotten that they had agreed to meet at the diner the other day. He pushed open the door to find Trucy sitting at one of the booths. Good. She hadn't left.

Apollo walked over to her. She was reading a paper. She didn't look up when Apollo sat down across from her.

“Hey, Trucy,” he said in a greeting. “How was school?”

“It was okay,” Trucy said with a little shrug. She was still reading that paper.

“You're reading that paper pretty hard.”

“Miss Houzuki wrote it.” That didn't bode well. Trucy handed the paper to Apollo. His eyes narrowed at the article. Printed in bold letters on the front page were the words: EX-JAILBIRD — FORMER CONVICT RUNS FOR SHERIFF.

“Is it a lie?” Trucy asked. Apollo skimmed over the article. He sighed. Dammit. Dammit all.

“No, it's not.”

“You went to jail?!”

“Yes,” Apollo groaned, sinking down into the booth. “I did something stupid a few years ago. It wasn't big. I wasn't in there for more than a year. And these records were sealed when I got out because I was underage.” He looked to Trucy. “Please tell me I haven't scarred you for life.”

“I'm not,” Trucy said as she shook her head. “Well, not by this anyway.”

“Good.” Apollo folded the paper in half. “We'll get rid of this and get our news from somewhere more reliable. Like the internet.” Apollo wasn't going to get rid of it. He was going to present it to the only person in town who had the ability to uncover this.

“This is what I've been trying to tell you. Good can't beat evil. We can't play dirty. That's what Miss Karuma does. That's why you can't beat her. Ever.” Trucy brought in her knees. “Maybe we should just stop altogether.”

“Stop? Stop wh—" It took a second for it to click.

“Miss Karuma is going to win no matter what we do,” said Trucy sadly. “There's nothing we can do to save everyone. It's hopeless.”

* * *

 

That had been the final straw. Karuma had been hellbent on destroying Trucy’s belief system. Apollo was still positive that it was her who tried to get Miss Deauxnim to crush it. Doing it this way? He was done. This was the third strike.

Apollo marched into Karuma office. She didn't look up from the work she was doing at her desk until Apollo threw the newspaper in front of her.

“This is a juvenile record. It was sealed by court order,” said Apollo, his anger seeping into his voice. “I don't know how you got it, but I have a feeling that this is an abuse of your power!”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Karuma got up from her desk, leaving the newspaper where it was. “Did you not want the entire town to know that you made a shiv from a plastic spoon?”

“I don't care what people know. I care about what you're doing.”

“And what exactly would that be?” The mayor gathered her belongings. 

“Trucy. She’s a different kid since Chihiro’s death, and you're making it worse by doing shit like this.”

“Don't bring Chihiro into this!” Karuma snatched up her whip, attaching it firmly on to her belt. “We all lose people we care about Apollo Justice. Heroes included. It's time she learned that.” She stormed out of the office. Apollo wasn't letting it go that easily.

“That's not the point!” Apollo said, following after Karuma. “I know you care about Trucy. You're not good at hiding that you do.” Even if her methods of showing love were a bit messed up. “She's lost her mother, her biological father, and now another person close to her. Trucy is depressed already. She doesn't…” It hurt to even conjure up this thought in his head. However it must have taken a huge impact for Trucy to give up on Operation Cobra. Apollo wasn't one to support it, but to Trucy it had meant everything. “She's lost hope. Why can't you understand that? It’s… it's the most important thing a person can have.” Karuma finally came to a stop, Apollo following suit shortly after.

“All I did was expose her to the truth,” she said as she turned to face him. “As for the legality, I have access to files like those if someone is going to be working under my jurisdiction. The position of sheriff falls under that. And as for anything else, you're free to get into it with Tomoe at the debate tomorrow.” Apollo stared at her.

“Debate?”

“Yes, Mr. Justice. There is a debate. You can talk about jail time all you want. Maybe even after your new association with Jin Yuugami.” Apollo went stiff as a snide grin grew on Karuma’s face. “He's a snake, Mr. Justice. You need to be careful who you get in bed with.”

“I'm not getting into bed with anyone! All I'm doing is fighting fire with—” Mei opened the door to the exit.

The moment Karuma opened the door, there was a loud bang. The room on the opposite side exploded with a burst of flame. The force of the explosion knocked back Apollo and Karuma. Apollo could feel the heat.

He slowly sat back up. The town hall was being engulfed in flames. There was a scream. Karuma was pinned down under debris from the explosion. Apollo steadily got to his feet, pushing the burning beams off of Storybrooke's mayor.

“Come on, we gotta go!” Karuma tried to stand, only to collapse under her own weight. “Come on, we gotta get out of here!”

“I can't!” shouted Karuma, holding back a cry. “I can't move!” Apollo looked towards the burning door. Nearby was a fire extinguisher. Growing up, if he learned anything about fires… well, he was lucky that his foster father was never a good cook.

He picked up a board and broke the plastic cover. With the fire extinguisher in hand, he managed to get the fire somewhat under control.

Apollo ditched the extinguisher. Now there was the only remaining problem: getting himself and Karuma out of here

“Can you stand?” he asked. 

“If I could stand, then would I still be here?” Apollo sighed. He bent down next to Karuma, sliding his arms under her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help with the support. With the mayor safe in his arms, Apollo ran out of the town hall, kicking the door open. There were sirens. Apollo sighed as the fire department and an ambulance pulled up in front of them. He set down Karuma.

“Ow!” hissed the woman. “Set me down gently.” Apollo let her down on the grass nearby.

“Are you seriously complaining about how I saved your life?” said Apollo, coughing a bit from the smoke he had inhaled.

“The firemen are here.” Karuma gestured over to the truck pulling up beside the town hall. The fire had started to attract a crowd. “We weren’t in any real danger.”

“Fine,” Apollo groaned. “Fine. Next time I’ll… I’ll just…” He shook his head. “No, you know what? Next time this kind of crap happens, I’ll do that exact same thing. You know why? Because that’s what good people do.” Apollo walked away from Karuma, covered in soot, and toward the familiar faces in the surrounding crowd. Ryuichi found him almost immediately.

“Did you really save Karuma?” he asked. People began to swarm him like a moth drawn to the flame. Before Apollo could answer, Trucy came running up next to her father.

“He did!” said Trucy. She was smiling. She was smiling for the first time in weeks. “The fireman said it. They saw it!” The group began to talk. It all was simple chatter on Apollo’s ears.

“You’re a hero.”

“We should see if they have a picture of the rescue.” 

“We could make campaign posters.”

“Oh, people would love that! That’s a great idea. Wait, so…” The bunch walked away, absorbed in their own ideas. Apollo was left with Trucy. He ruffled her hair.

“See, Trucy?” Apollo told her, getting down to her level. “This is how good wins. You do something good, and then people see it. Then they want to help you. We don’t have to fight dirty.”

“Maybe you’re right.” The smile had not left Trucy’s face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Apollo caught sight of the debris the firemen were pulling out of the town hall. Broken and burnt pieces of wood, singed metal fro the door… all normal things you would find in the ruins of a fire. But there was one thing that stood out. Apollo sent Trucy off to her father before he got investigating. He kicked away some of the wooden shards. Underneath was a tied up piece of cloth. Apollo picked it up. The scent coming off of it was strong.

Apollo went stiff. He knew the smell. He would never forget it. He knew where it came from. Pride was replaced by fury. He snuck away from the crowd and made his way over to the pawnshop.

Yuugami was standing at the shop’s counter when Apollo entered. He was acting like he had had done nothing wrong. He was wiping something from his hands, probably ash and soot.

“It seems that a lot of people have been coming in and out all day” he remarked. Apollo slammed the door behind him. “I do hope you’re not going to break my little bell.”

“You set the fire,” Apollo said, quickly getting to his point as he marched up to the counter.

“I’ve been right here, Justice-dono.” Apollo deposited the evidence he had discovered at the scene of the crime. The rag.

“Smell it. It smells exactly like that crap you were using yesterday.” All Yuugami did was stare at the burnt scrap.

“Are you sure about that? I believe there's a bit of construction going on at city hall at the moment. There’s plenty of flammable materials and solvents used in construction.” Apollo grew irritated. He couldn’t spot a lie in any of what Yuugami was telling him. He was avoiding the topic.

“Why did you do it?”

“That is ‘if’ I did it.” Apollo was certain that he did it. There was no other possibility. “Justice-dono, you cannot win that election without something big happening. Something like… being a hero in a fire?” Apollo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This entire thing… this is what Yuugami meant by being his benefactor.

“How did you even know that I would be there at the right time?!” There was a bird-like screech from the backroom.

“Please lower your volume,” said Yuugami. “I’m an intuitive person, and you’re not the type of person who would leave someone behind to be burned alive… especially given the circumstances of your father’s death.” Apollo stared at him, wide-eyed. How the hell did he know that?! No one knew. It hadn't been published in either article about him. The only person who knew that was Trucy, and she wouldn’t tell anyone about it. She wasn’t that type of person.

“I'm not going along with this,” said Apollo firmly.

“You just did.” Apollo stood there, staring at him. His nails dug into the wood of the counter. “This is the price of a victory, Justice-dono.”

“And it's a price I'm not willing to pay.”

“Alright then. Go right on ahead. Expose me.” Yuugami leaned onto the counter and closer to Apollo. “If you do, think about what you'll be walking away from.”

“I've made my choice.” Apollo turned and headed for the door. 

“Think about who you will be disappointing.” Apollo froze with his hand on the doorknob. Trucy. She had just found a small bit of hope thanks to Apollo’s actions. She believed in good again. If he exposed Yuugami… Apollo threatened to destroy that all over again.

Apollo threw open the door and left.

* * *

 

_ Simon stole away from his room in the early hours of the morning, Metis’s notes tucked under his arm.  _ It _ was still in his coat. He didn’t feel comfortable with it, but he didn’t want to leave that little scroll unguarded either, considering what was written upon it. _

_ The castle was quiet. It would be hard to find that peace later today. Simon nearly cringed at the thought of the repetitive noise that was soon to come. He pulled himself away to a well-lit, barely used hall. He leaned up against the wall and began to read. _

_ Hours must have passed. He was nearly finished with that book. There was nothing about the Dark One or any dagger. It was a fruitless and hopeless endeavor. But if he had asked anyone else, they would all think that Simon Blackquill was up to something dastardly. _

_ “What are you brooding about now?” Of course. He cursed the strange ability that his sister had which allowed her to find her brother wherever he was. _

_ “I’m not brooding,” said Simon. He snapped the book in his hands shut. Aura's eyes fell upon it. _

_ “Why do you have Lady Cykes’s belongings?” Aura tried to snatch the book from Simon’s hands. He held it out of her reach. She may have been older than him, but their height difference was enough to be an adequate advantage. _

_ “Because she gave it to me.” Simon still held it out of his sister's reach, even after she stopped trying to grab it. “She is paranoid, I’ll give you that. She does truly think that someone is after her.” _

_ “Great.” Simon had lived with his sister long enough to detect her special brand of sarcasm. “That doesn’t explain why you have her notes.” She tried to get at the book again. Simon slid into into the pocket of his coat. _

_ “Because she made me promise to protect them.” _

_ “Them?” Simon cursed himself. That word slipped out. He sighed. What was in his coat and in his hand grew heavier. The beating of his heart quickened. Three. That’s what he had to protect The book, the scroll and... _

_ “Protect her. Athena.” A small groan escaped from Aura. Simon sighed again. “I believe that she does think that something — or even someone — is after her.” _

_ “I’ll have a talk with her.” Aura cleared her throat. “But, that is for later. On to business. I have something to ask of you.” _

_ “And that would be…?” _

_ “The opening for the festival is about to start.” Simon bit back a groan. He knew that he had made a promise to go, but it didn’t mean that he wanted to. “I can’t find the little princess anywhere. I was wondering if you knew where to look.” Princess? As far as Simon knew there wasn’t a… oh, right. Athena.  _

_ “No, I haven’t seen her all morning.” Actually, Aura had been the only person he had seen all day. “I was expecting to see her at the festival.” _

_ “Unless someone finds her, that’s not going to happen. I tried to ask Metis, but she isn’t in her chambers like I thought. I’ve been searching up and down this place looking for her.” _

_ “Lady Cykes has gone missing?” Aura nodded. Simon found it impossible. “I just spoke with her last night, how could she be missing?” _

_ “Do I look like her keeper?” Simon stared at his sister. A snide smirk crossed his face as he chuckled softly. Any laughter for that thought was quickly dispersed when Aura rapped him on the shoulder. “Stop giving me that look, Simon. I know what that look means, and I don’t like it.” _

_ “So what’s your plan?” said Simon, still skeptical of Aura’s true intentions of trying to find Athena. “Tell the guard and hope they’ll fix it?” _

_ “Not yet. There’s no reason to rouse the guard.” Gods. Simon didn’t want to see them today until he had to. “We'll look for them.” Wait, what? “I'll go search for Metis, and you go search for your little princess.” Wait, what?! _

_ “She is not—” _

_ “Oh please,” said Aura as she rolled her eyes. “That girl has you wrapped around her little finger.” Simon made no movement to argue. “Will you do it?” He sighed, cursing Aura in his head. _

_ “You go and search the grounds,” he said after making up a brief plan. “I’ll go see if Athena went to find her mother. We’ll meet back here in an hour.” Aura gave him a nod before continuing on down the hall. Athena had to be somewhere. She most likely did go to find her mother. The question would be where would Lady Cykes would be at this moment. _

_ Lady Cykes’s study wasn’t that far from here. Perhaps he should start there first. After all, there would be no harm in checking, right? _

* * *

 

_ Click. Click. Click. _ Ryuichi forced the staples into the poster repeatedly until it was stuck up on the board. Considering the fact that they were made in less than a day, the posters for Apollo’s election campaign had turned out pretty good. 

He walked over to the other side of the bulletin board. Someone was already there, hanging up the posters promoting Tomoe. Ryuichi nearly turned back when he saw who it was.

He stood next to Reiji, beginning to staple up the poster beside him. He kept his fingers crossed that the man didn't notice he was standing there.

“Ryuichi.”  _ Shit. _ “It's a pleasure to see you here.”

“Reiji, hi!” Ryuichi pressed in another staple into the board before turning to the man beside him. The smile he gave was genuine. “I was just uh…” He held up the poster in his hand. 

“What a coincidence. So am I.” This was growing incredibly awkward as the two men continued to put up the posters. The last time they had spoken was at the toll bridge. That whole thing had its own bitter ending.

“So… um…” Ryuichi really wanted to say something. The silence was deafening. “How has work been going?”

“It really hasn't. Because of my extended stay in the hospital, I’ve been assigned to deskwork.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” There had to be something else. The air around them was nearly suffocating. Ryuichi looked over at the poster Reiji was hanging up.

“So I take it you're supporting Tomoe in the race?” He pressed a few more staples into the bulletin board. Reiji nodded.

“Yes. My wife and I are friends with Mei… so…” His wife? Wait… Ryuichi mentally slapped himself in the back of the head. Dammit. How the hell did he forget that Reiji was married? Shit.

“Speaking of which, how is Ichiru?”

“She's fine. She's meeting me here later.”

“That is wonderful.” There were a few short clicks. Ryuichi had driven enough staples into the one poster that he was now out of them. Shit. It seemed like a bright side to this. Now he could get out of this awkward conversation. “Well, I'm all out of staples. I should go and get some more. I'll see you later." 

Ryuichi rushed away from the bulletin. Reiji watched him go. The schoolteacher was cursing himself over and over in his head. Reiji was a married man.  _ Married.  _ He thought that the pain of the night at the toll bridge would finally eradicate his feelings for the man. That wasn't the case.

Ryuichi Naruhodou would be in that awkward state between friends and lovers with Reiji Mitsurugi forever.

* * *

 

_ Simon’s heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hall as he made his way over to Lady Cykes’ study.  _

_ “Athena! Athena!” Only his own voice answered him in a series of echoes. The one time he didn't want Athena to be quiet, she was. “Athena!” Simon came to a halt in front the study. He knocked on the door.  _

_ “Lady Cykes?” he called out, hoping to get his mentor’s attention. “Lady Cykes, are you in here?” There was nothing but silence to answer him.  Simon groaned. What was it with Het is not answering him? “Sweet merciful heavens, Metis!” He went to open the door. It was surprisingly unlocked. “Have you seen Athen—” _

_ Simon opened the door. He stopped like a deer caught by a huntress. The room was in utter disarray. Papers were scattered, books were knocked from their shelves and a glass was shattered. That wasn't what made Simon grow cold. _

_ Lying on the floor was Metis Cykes. Her eyes were like the broken glass. Blood stained the front of her. Discarded by the woman’s side was her own blade, the tip thick with blood. Also covered in blood and standing over Metis’s body was Athena. _

_ Simon stood still for a moment. He was trapped by the fear of the sight before him. Metis Cykes was dead, slaughtered by her own sword. Simon Blackquill finally found the strength to move. _

_ “Metis!” He ran into the room, kneeling at the body of his fallen mentor. “Lady Cykes…” It would be a vain effort to try and save her now. She was long gone. “My gods…” From beside him, there was a soft thud. Athena had collapsed in the blood of her mother. Simon shook her shoulder. “Athena… Athena, come on. Wake up.” The young girl didn't stir. “Athena!” _

_ “She’s not injured,” said a low voice. Simon froze. Slowly, he stood. Standing in the room behind him was a man in a dark hood, his face obscured. “Though… I can't say the same for her mother.” A man in a dark hood… the one Metis had been afraid of. She was telling the truth. _

_ “You…” Something in the man’s hands caught the light. Simon felt something rising in his throat. The man’s hands were covered in blood. He was holding an intricate, wavy dagger. There was a name printed on the blade. Simon didn't have to guess who the man was. “You did this. Lady Cykes wasn’t going crazy, was she? You killed her. The Dark One.” _

_ “Clever boy,” chuckled the man. “One out of two isn't all that bad. You know who I am.” Simon felt his hands clench tight. He drew the sword at his side. “Do you really think that will work against me?” Simon’s answer was the blade of his sword hitting the dagger. _

_ Whoever the Dark One was, he wasn't a very skilled fighter. Simon easily managed to disarm him, knocking the dagger away with a simply planned strike. He got a hold of it before the Dark One could. _

_ “Tell me,” Simon said to the disarmed man. “Why did you do this?!” _

_ “I didn't kill her,” hissed the man. Simon felt a glare on him. “My associate… wanted something of hers. Something she had in her possession. The Dark Curse.” Simon felt the scroll in his coat grow heavy. That curse… she had given it to him, and now it was his fault that she was dead. He had what the murderer wanted. If only she kept it… _

_ “When he couldn't find it… well… look at the state of the room,” the Dark One laughed again. “Our deal changed when  _ she _ walked in. He wanted Metis Cykes. And I delivered.” _

_ The man was being rather cooperative. It was a strange thing. Simon looked down at the dagger he was holding. Wait a minute… what had it been that the old man said? Whoever has the dagger controls the Dark One. _

_ “This is it, isn't it?” Simon asked, holding up the blade. “Your dagger. The one that controls you. Answer me.” _

_ “Yes, I can do anything for you so long as you hold it,” said the man with a low nod. “I can bring you the head of my associate. I can make this whole mess vanish. You made a promise to the girl’s mother, hmm?” Simon felt his grip tighten on the dagger. How in the hell did he know that? Only two people knew, and the other one was dead. “You saw the scene. They’ll blame her. I can fix that. Tell me. What would you want me to do?” _

_ This man… this man was a murderer. He was a killer. He led Metis to her doom. Simon’s blood began to boil. Anger clouded his mind. He killed his mentor. He killed Metis. He murdered her in cold blood. He slaughtered her without a second thought. This man didn't even care when the deed was done. Simon knew exactly what he wanted him to do. _

_ “Die.” Simon dropped his sword. He drove the blade of the dagger deep into the Dark One’s chest. The force of it brought both of them to the ground as the man collapsed. He had to pay for his crime with his own life.  _

_ Simon went still. The man’s hood had come off. The man was laughing as Simon felt his blood stain his hand. The Dark One was the old man from the previous night. _

_ “I don't think you're going to do that again…” the man weakly laughed. Simon’s hand was shaking. It was stuck to the dagger. He couldn't move. _

_ “You tricked me,” Simon said when he finally found his voice. “You knew who I was. You knew!” _

_ “I knew who I need to get to. You let me in.” Simon wanted to deny it. He wanted to deny the truth. “This is your fault.” _

_ “No… I didn't…” He didn't know. _

_ “Magic always comes with a price. And now, it’s yours to pay. You never should have let me in.” The man placed a shaky hand on Simon’s. “Now… the darkness belongs to you. You kill the Dark One… You become the new Dark One.” _

_ “Why me?” This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. “Why me?!” _

_ “Because I know how to recognize a desperate soul.” The man stopped moving. His hand fell. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Simon went still. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. This wasn't real. This wasn't… He was only fooling himself. This was real… No! No!  _

_ Simon pulled out the dagger. The name wasn't the same as before. Printed clearly in dark letters was the name SIMON BLACKQUILL. He nearly dropped the dagger. What had he just done? _

_ Simon had to do something. He stood, his hands still shaking. He looked back. Two bodies… Athena… The man wasn't lying when he said she would be blamed. She was the only one who was in the room… and if someone found her… He didn't want to think about that. _

“Swear to me, Simon Blackquill, that if anything happens to me, you will keep Athena safe.”

_ Simon seathed the dagger where his sword once was. A plan was circulating in his frenzied head. He walked over to where Athena lay. He picked her up, holding the little girl close. He walked out of the room, covered in the blood of his mentor and his predecessor. It looked like Simon Blackquill would be able to fulfill his promise after all. _

* * *

 

Apollo paced back and forth in the backstage of the town’s meeting hall. He was great at bluffing his way through anything. With the debate though, Apollo felt more unsure than anything. If he exposed Yuugami as the arsonist, then he would surely lose the election. He would lose everything he had worked for. Then again, if he didn't, he would win. However, the guilt of failing to expose the truth would stick with him forever.

_ I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine. I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine. I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine. I'm Apollo Justice and I'm… who am I kidding? I'm not fine! _

Ryuichi jogged up to him, face pink from the cold. He handed a bottle of water to Apollo. Apollo downed half of it in one go.

“I'm not going to win,” he said, screwing the lid back on the bottle.

“What are you talking about?” said Ryuichi. Apollo gave the bottle back. “Everyone’s talking about what you did in the fire.”

“No… no, Trucy was right. I can't beat Karuma.” Apollo shook his head. “Not with the way she fights.”

“Is this really about beating Karuma?” Apollo pulled back a bit of the curtain. Sitting up in the front row, next to an empty seat was Trucy. She caught sight of Apollo. She flashed him a smile. “So, this is about Trucy.”

“I want to show her that good can win.” Apollo let the curtain fall back into place.

“That's why you want to win the election, isn't it?” Apollo nodded.

“I just want to show her that a hero can win. And if I'm not…” he sighed. “If I can't be a hero for her, then what part do I have in her life?” Ryuichi put a hand on his shoulder.

“You are her brother,” Ryuichi told him. Apollo still didn't believe that. “That's your role. All you have to do is be there for her. I know you'll do the right thing.” The question here was if Apollo could do the right thing.

The debate was called to start. Ryuichi left and the curtains opened. Apollo found all noise going white on his ears. He couldn’t expose Yuugami. He would lose everything. But… it wasn't the right thing to do.

“Mr. Justice.” Apollo snapped to attention as his name was called. “Your opening statement.” Apollo stepped up to the podium. He stared out at the crowd. All of those eyes… He could see the entire town was in attendance. This was going to be harder than he thought.

“Um… you all know that I have what you would call a uh… a troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook that because of the um… the hero… thing…” Trucy was watching him. Her eyes… they were so big and bright. They brought out the guilt in Apollo. He couldn't hide it. He couldn't fake being a hero when he really wasn't. That would only do more damage than the opposite.

_ Thanks for your puppy dog eyes, Trucy. _

“But there's something you all should know. The fire. It was a setup." A murmur fell over the crowd. Apollo didn't dare look at Trucy. “Jin Yuugami agreed to support me in the race, but I had no idea that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have any definitive evidence, but I'm sure.” It was getting harder to speak. “And the worse part is… I let you think it was real. I refuse to win that way. I'm sorry.” Apollo left the stage without another word.

* * *

 

Apollo didn't want to face anyone. Lucky for him, he didn't have to. Everyone had been at the town hall. They were most likely voting Tomoe Houzuki sheriff right at that moment. He sighed. Yes, he had done the right thing. But at what cost?

Mikumo slid a drink in front of Apollo. He took it without hesitation before thanking her. Half of it was gone in a few seconds.

The door to the diner opened. Apollo didn't have to look up from glass to see the Naruhodous walking into the dinner. They both sat on opposite sides of him. He spoke to neither one of them. They were probably disappointed that Apollo had gone through with Yuugami’s plan in the first place.

“You know, Apollo,” said Ryuichi after a few minutes of quiet. “That was pretty amazing. What you did.” Apollo glanced over at him. “The way you stood up to Yuugami like that.”

“Yeah, well… he did something illegal.” Apollo finished off his drink as Trucy took something out of her bag.

“It also—” Ryuichi was cut off when Trucy held something out to Apollo. It was one of the walkie talkies he had tried to give her the other day.

“It’s also what heroes do,” said Trucy as Apollo took the radio. “They expose the bad stuff like that.” She beckoned him a bit closer before whispering to him. “I should never have given up on Operation Cobra.” Now that made Apollo smile. She was back to herself again. That was the real victory here.

Once again, the door to the diner opened. This time, Karuma strolled in with Tomoe trailing along behind. Apollo’s mood went down again the moment they stepped into the diner. They walked right up to the three.

“I thought I might find you here,” said Karuma. She was mad about something. Apollo sighed.

“Here to card me, officer?” he asked Tomoe. The woman shook her head.

“Not at all,” she said. “In fact, I think I might just join you.”

“Are you sure? I think they’re setting up victory party in the back.”

“Well, you’ll just have to tell me what that’s like.” Apollo froze in place. Wait… was she saying what he thought she was saying? Karuma pulled the sheriff’s badge out of her pocket. She slapped it down on the counter in front of Apollo.

“Congratulations…” she said through her teeth. “Sheriff Justice.” Apollo looked at the two sitting next to him.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” said Ryuichi. The door to the diner opened. The citizens of Storybrooke started to flood in. “Exposing Yuugami like that also won you the election.”

“It was a very close vote…” Apollo felt his bracelet tighten on his wrist for a brief moment. “But… people seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up to Yuugami.” Karuma leaned in closer to Apollo, lowering her voice. 

“You didn't pick a great friend in Jin Yuugami, Apollo Justice, but you did make a superlative enemy,” she whispered before she walked away without so much as another word. Apollo was still for a moment. He picked up the sheriff’s badge. There was a grin on his face.

Maybe good could win after all.

* * *

 

_ The castle was in utter chaos. It seemed as though Metis’s body had finally been discovered. Simon stuck to the shadows. He had just gotten Athena to a safe place. It had taken a few tries, but he had managed to remove any trace of blood from her hair, skin and clothing. The magic of the Dark One was already pumping through his veins. This wasn't a dream. _

_ Simon left Athena. There was one more thing he had to do. There was one more promise he had to keep. It was the most important promise he had made in his twenty-one years. He strolled out into the shadows of the courtyard. The captain of the royal guard was talking feverishly with his underlings. _

_ “Find him,” he said in a voice so stern Simon thought it was forced. “I want Lady Cykes’s killer found now!” It was now or never. _

_ “You won't have to look very far,” said Simon, his voice almost like an echo. The guards whirled around. Their defense rose. Simon was covered in blood thanks to Athena and his predecessor. Perfect. _

_ “You…” stammered out the captain. “Who are you?” _

_ “My dear captain, how could you not recognize me?” He gave a low laugh as he slowly stepped into the light. “Then again, I'm not the most recognizable without your fist in my face, now am I?” _

_ “Simon Blackquill.” Simon had never seen the captain look so afraid. It was time to put his plan into motion. _

_ “You should refer to me by my official title.” Simon put on a false smirk. “The Dark One.” The captain turned fifty shades of pale. _

_ “You. You're the… the…” _

_ “Of course. Do I not look it?” He casted a narrowed glare at the guards in front of him. “Morons, the lot of you. You never suspected that the Dark One was hiding under your noses the entire time, hmm?” _

_ “You. You did it. Didn't you? You killed her!” The one question everybody wanted to know the answer to. If everything went according to plan, they would never find out the truth. _

_ “Oh yes,” Simon told him, forming a false persona around him. “I killed Metis Cykes.” _

_ “No!” That scream… His outer shell withered for a moment. “No… no, Simon!” Over his shoulder, Simon could see her. Athena. Aura was right behind her. A guard caught the girl before she could get any closer.  _

_ The child was in tears. Whether it was because of her mother’s death or because of what she was witnessing, Simon couldn't tell. All he knew was that she wasn't supposed to be here. Aura stared at her brother, wide-eyed.  _

_ “Simon.” Her voice had cracked. “What has happened to you?” It would be painful to do this to his own flesh and blood. _

_ “Oh Aura, didn't you know?” He kept up with his prideful tone, acting as if though he was boasting a great victory. “I killed Lady Cykes.” The look of betrayal from Aura would never leave his mind. _

_ “Lady Blackquill…” One of the guards tried to step between the brother and sister. Aura just pushed him out of the way. _

_ “That’s a lie, Simon, and you know it!” she shouted. He knew why she was so upset. If she wanted proof… that would be easy enough to fake. _

_ “Is it?” Simon pulled the dagger from the seathe. It was still coated it the blood of its previous owner. It wasn't like anyone could tell the difference. “I'm a murderer, Aura. I killed Metis Cykes.” _

_ “No. I refuse to believe it!” One of the guards was able to restrain Aura. _

_ “Guards!” shouted the captain, a finger pointed at Simon. “Arrest him!” The knights surrounded him. _

_ “Please! You have to listen to me!”  cried out Athena, kicking the air and trying to get herself free. “He didn't kill her! His heart is screaming that he didn't kill her!” No. He couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t let them know the truth. _

_ “The child doesn't know what she’s saying,” Simon hissed. No one would understand what Athena was talking about. And even if they tried to explain, they would need Metis’s notes to prove their claim. Simon still had those, along with the Curse. He held up the dagger again. “I am a murderer. I protected what I cared about. And I'm not scared of anything.” _

_ “No! No! No, no, no! Simon!” Athena was fighting just to get free. The guard was struggling to restrain her. _

_ “Hold still you little brat!” The knights closed in around Simon. He wasn't sure if this would work. But, it seemed like now was a better time than any to put a little bit of that magic to good use. _

_ “Good luck trying to catch me.” With a snap of his fingers, a thick black smoke encircled Simon. He could feel the magic take effect. _

_ “Simon!” Athena’s heartbroken shriek echoed in his head. It made his façade crack. He protected what he had cared about. He wasn't afraid of the following consequences. Simon Blackquill wasn't afraid of anything. _

* * *

 

Apollo had a fresh feeling when he entered the sheriff’s station that morning. There was something about the atmosphere that seemed different. It felt like freedom. He had freed the sheriff’s office from Karuma. Apollo felt like he could take on anything. He hoped that wherever she was, Chihiro was proud of what he had done.

He walked over to Chihiro’s office. Well,  _ his _ office now. It had been hers once, too. Maybe he should hang up a picture of her somewhere as a small memorial. Apollo had only taken a few steps in when he noticed something that should not have been there. Hanging on the coat rack was Chihiro’s jacket. It was the same one she had been wearing on the night she was murdered.

“Got that back this morning. Since the case is closed, they're giving back some of the evidence.” Apollo froze.  _ Shit.  _ He turned to see Yuugami standing in the doorway. “Don't worry, I got the blood out of it. Took forever, but I have a magic touch when it comes to removing things like that.”

“You do realize I’m armed, right?” Apollo was lying, of course. He was just trying t get Yuugami out of his office. The man was surely not happy about Apollo having ratted him out.

“Oh, is this about that stunt you pulled at the town hall?” Apollo stepped back as Yuugami chuckled quietly. “You have no reason to fear, Justice-dono. It’s all part of the act.” An act? That was all an act?! “You see, political theatre is a real theatre. And I know how human beings work. How they think, how they act. I knew that no one was going to vote for you unless you had some extraordinary quality — in this case, courage. I’m afraid saving Mei Karuma’s arse from a fire wasn’t going to just do that. No, we had to go a step higher. They had to see you defy me. And they did.” Apollo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“There is no way in hell that you planned that,” he said. It was impossible. No human on the planet could do that.

“Everyone’s afraid of Karuma,” said Yuugami with a simple shrug. “However, they are more afraid of me than they are of her.” Apollo could give about ten reasons why. “By standing up to me, you won them over.” Apollo went slack. The pieces clicked together.

“You knew that I would agree.” The prideful look on Yuugami’s face was enough to give Apollo his answer.

“That’s because I know how to recognize a desperate soul.” Apollo fought back down against the growing frustration he was mounting.

“Why?” he said. “Why did you do this?”

“Because we made a deal when I became your benefactor.” Right… “And in a deal, both participants usually get something out of it.”

“Alright.” Apollo sighed heavily. “What do you want?” He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

“Oh, I don’t know just yet.” Yuugami shrugged again. “Let’s just say that for now, you owe me a favor. I know that can be a bad feeling — owing someone. Now that you’re Sheriff, I’m sure we’ll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me.” He was smirking again. “Congratulations.” The new sheriff felt tension build up in his body as Yuugami left the sheriff’s station.

Apollo was finally starting to understand why the town of Storybrooke feared Jin Yuugami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly believe that Simon was this dork who ended up getting pushed around fairly easily before he got convicted for murder. So, that explains some of this things that happen in the flashback scenes. I really enjoy writing from his perspective. Lucky for me, this won't be the last time I get to write his POV.
> 
> Edit (06/17/18): I changed a minor detail from the original. So now, Simon has something in his possession that will be important to the plot later on.... and because I forgot that he had it in the first place, and I needed a way for it to come into his possession.


	9. Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Trucy's friends is in trouble. If Apollo cannot find a new guardian for her by nightfall, she will have to return to a dangerous home. Apollo tries desperately to do what ever it takes to keep her from having to go back. Can do so in the given time limit?  
> In the past, a small girl is seperated from her family. The evil king convinces her that he will help reunited the family, in exchange for something returned to him -- something taken from the home of a witch. Can the child do it? Or will she be devoured by the witch first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains mentions of child abuse, a child getting smacked in the face, the same child nearly getting eaten and some sibling fluff at the end.
> 
> Alternate titles for this chapter were:
> 
> #1: "Don't Fuck With the Feys, Part 2"
> 
> and
> 
> #2: "The Author Will Literally Do ANYTHING to Get Pearl Away From Morgan Fey"

Her hands were shaking as she held tightly onto her bag. Pale gray eyes were focused on the floor as the girl with light brown, twisted hair walked up to her friend. She tapped Trucy’s shoulder to get her attention. Trucy put down the comic book she had been reading a few minutes prior.

“Ready, Harumi?” she said, keeping her voice low. Trucy slung her own bag over her shoulder. Harumi nodded.

“Come on, let's go,” Harumi replied, her tone equally as hushed. Trucy and Harumi made their way towards the door of the store. 

“Where do you two think you're going?” Both girls stopped cold. That was exactly what Harumi was afraid of. Harumi and Trucy turned as Mr. Suzuki rushed up to the pair. “Open up your bags.”

“What’s wrong?” said Trucy, trying to feign innocence.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you rob me. Open your bag.” Harumi bit down on her lip. They were certain to get caught now.

“I didn't take anything!” Still, Ms. Suzuki took Trucy’s bag. Upon opening it, the contents inside were revealed. Among Trucy’s books and school supplies, several items from the store had been poorly shoved inside. Trucy and Harumi exchanged a look with one another. They were as good as caught.

Ms. Suzuki had called Mr. Naruhodou. She had tried to call Harumi’s mother, but lucky for Harumi, her cousin’s phone had finally been disconnected. She couldn't give her the real number. She couldn't. So, she gave that one instead.

Mr. Naruhodou seemed to be in shock at the fact that the two girls had been shoplifting. However, the evidence being laid put on the counter was pretty convincing. Anything the girls took had been quickly confiscated. Even with that evidence, Mr. Naruhodou still didn't believe it.

“I'm sorry, Ryuichi,” said Ms. Suzuki when Mr. Naruhodou denied the claim again, “but your daughter  _ was _ shoplifting.” He turned to the two girls.

“Were you?” he asked. Trucy shook her head. Harumi didn't respond. She felt bad for having to lie to him.

“Just look for yourself.” Mr. Naruhodou stared at the pile of the counter. He sighed. Harumi stuck her hands deep into her pockets. She felt really bad now.

“I know these girls. They know better than to steal.” Trucy and Harumi exchanged looks with each other. They did know better. However, Trucy had already used her father’s credit card once, and said she could try to get it again. To Harumi, even thinking about using it would be a great risk. They were both broke. Shoplifting had been the only way.

The door to the store opened. Harumi only glanced up as the sheriff — Apollo Justice walked in. Trucy inched behind her, despite being the taller of the two. So this was the brother she talked about.

“Hey, guys,” said Apollo. He seemed so nonchalant. “What happened?”

“Mako says that she caught Trucy and Harumi stealing,” explained Mr. Naruhodou. The sheriff looked over to the girls, stunned.

“You did  _ what _ ?” Trucy stared at the ground. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ryuichi, just… just take Trucy home. This is a first offense, and they’re minors. I’ll deal with it. You can handle Trucy’s punishment. You’re her father.”

“But I'm already grounded from the thing down at the mines!” protested Trucy. She joined her father’s side.

“Yeah, well…” Mr. Naruhodou sighed as he and Trucy began to walk out of the store. “Just be glad that the circumstances here aren’t as bad as they were last time.” There was a brief pause.

“At least no one almost died.”

“Trucy.” The door shut behind him. Through the glass, Trucy gave Harumi a look that was meant to be reassuring. Harumi tried to force a smile to show her that it was okay. But it really wasn't. She was far from nervous.

“Did you call her parents?” Apollo asked Ms. Suzuki. There it was. Harumi tried to make herself look smaller.

“The uh… the number she gave me was disconnected,” Ms. Suzuki explained. Apollo looked over at Harumi. She bit down on her lip.

“Did you give Ms. Suzuki a fake number?” Harumi didn't want to speak. She shook her head. “Then why was it disconnected?” Harumi had to be careful about this. Trucy told her that both she and the sheriff could spot when people were lying.

“Because the bill wasn't paid…” It wasn't technically a lie. The bill wasn't paid because the owner of the phone was dead. Apollo took a look at what Harumi and Trucy were trying to take on the first place. Toothpaste, some of the essentials, food. The sheriff’s eyes softened.

“You were just trying to help out, weren't you?” Not necessarily. But he couldn't know that.

“Please don't arrest me,” Harumi begged. She couldn't be arrested. Apollo would call her mother. And Harumi didn't want that happening. “It will just make things worse.”

To Harumi's surprise, Apollo paid for the stolen items. He lead her to the patrol car on the promise of taking her home. Harumi began to relax. Maybe she wasn't caught after all.

* * *

 

_ She ran. She stumbled over the logs in her path in desperation to catch up. Eventually, the small, ten year old girl broke through to the small clearing. The black-haired woman she had been following had come to a stop in front of a large bush filled with bright berries. The woman crouched down in front of them, examining the ripe fruit. _

_ “These are perfect,” said the woman with a faint smile. “I believe that Blue could make some use of these. _

_ “Iris!” the girl shouted. The woman looked up as the girl joined her by her side. “Can I help? You said you wanted me here so that I could help.” _

_ “So I did. Well…” Iris slid one of the two baskets she had off of her arm. She handed one to the little girl. “Why don’t you take this basket and go fill it with wildflowers? I believe I saw a few back there.” The girl looked over her shoulder. She nodded. _

_ “Okay.” She took the basket from Iris. She turned back towards the trees. _

_ “Wait!” The girl came to a stop as Iris pulled something off of her neck. “I want you to take this.” She placed it over the small girl’s head. She took a look at it. _

_ “Your compass?” questioned the girl, running her fingers over the glass cover. Iris nodded. _

_ “It’s one of the few things I managed to enchant, remember?” The girl quickly nodded. “When you think about a person, it will always lead you to where they are. A family like us… we always need to be able to find each other, Pearl.” _

_ “Okay.” Pearl let the compass drop. It hit her chest, resting right over her heart. _

_ “Go. Be safe.” Iris sent Pearl off to complete her task.  _

_ Pearl happily walked through the forest, making sure to not stray too far away from where Iris was. It didn’t take her long to find the flowers Iris was talking about. Pearl went to work. She didn’t understand why Iris wanted her to collect these flowers, but Pearl believed that there would be some use for them. _

_ It didn’t take long for the small child to fill up her basket. She walked back towards the clearing where Iris was surely waiting for her. It was getting late. When Pearl arrived in the clearing, she froze in place. Her basket dropped to the ground. There was no one but her in the clearing. A basket was sitting by the bushes. It was turned over, the fruits of hard labor smashed into nothing. And Iris was nowhere to be seen. _

_ This is where Pearl had left her. Why wasn’t she here? Where was Iris? What had happened to her? Pearl was starting to panic. Her hands were shaking. _

_ “Iris!” Pearl shouted, hoping that Iris was somewhere nearby. “Iris!” The only response Pearl got was her own echo.  _

_ No. No, Iris wouldn’t just abandon her like that. She knew what would happen if Pearl was found. they would take her back to her mother, even if it was against her will. _

_ Pearl remembered the compass. She fumbled with it before getting a firm grip. She looked down at the compass. All she had to do was think about Iris. The needle wavered before finally pinpointing a direction. Pearl thanked the gods above for letting one of Iris’s spells actually work. She ran in that direction. _

_ She paid no attention to the trees or anything else as she rushed past them. Her only focus was on the compass. She needed to find Iris. No, she  _ had _ to find Iris. Pearl couldn't go back. She wouldn't go back. _

_ Pearl finally broke through the forest. She came out onto a road. The compass said that Iris was here. Before Pearl could re-evaluate where she should go, there was a loud noise. Pearl had run right in front of several armed guards on horseback. The sudden appearance of the girl had startled the creatures. Pearl backed up, trying to get away. She tripped, falling flat on the ground. There was a crack. _

_ Pearl didn't have time to check what had broken. Two of the guards had pulled her to her feet. She kicked at the air, trying to get herself free. She couldn’t. The guards dropped Pearl in front of the carriage they were escorting. It was only when she looked up that Pearl truly felt fear. She could never forget Von Karma’s face; not after what he had done to the Feys. _

_ “What are you doing in my forest?” was the only question he asked. Pearl unsteadily got to her feet, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. _

_ “P-Please. Forgive me,” said Pearl, her hands uncontrollably shaking. “I just… I lost my sister.” She wanted to run. Fear kept her feet in place. _

_ “A helpless child, lost and alone. A family torn asunder.” Pearl felt something spark at her fingertips. “Such a sad and moving story. Guards — seize her!” Von Karma was stronger than the Fey magic. But luckily, it wasn’t him that Pearl had to fight.  _

_ The rocks at her feet glowed a bright blue before shooting off in the directions of the guards, striking their helmets. It was enough to disorientate them. Pearl ran off in the opposite direction as fast as her feet could carry her. She darted back into the forest. _

_ Pearl didn't get very far. She tripped, sliding into the cool dirt. She couldn't get back up. Thick vines had wrapped around her legs. Pearl struggled to free herself. She even tried her magic. It just reflected off the vines. It didn't the long for Pearl to figure out why when Von Karma finally found her.  _

_ “Struggling is useless. My magic is more powerful than that of any Fey,” Von Karma reminded the girl as he stood over Pearl. “You are foolish, but also very brave.” Pearl eased in her struggling. What was going on? “That bravery may have just saved the lives of you and your sister.” With a snap of his fingers, the vines released their grip on Pearl. Pearl stood. She still wanted to run. _

_ “Y-You're letting me go?” Pearl was suspicious. This was the man who had torn her family apart.  _

_ “I'm going to do much more than that. I'm going to find your sister.” Pearl’s wariness didn't fade. _

_ “Why?” She didn't understand. Why was he being so generous after everything he had done? _

_ “Because you are going to do something for me.” Pearl had a very bad feeling about this. _

* * *

 

Harumi sat in the back of squad car, the plastic bag pushing up against her leg with each turn Apollo made. The ride ‘home’ was quiet, aside from the few small questions the sheriff was asking. Harumi answered each to the best of her ability. He couldn't look back at her to see if she was lying. Trucy had told Harumi that their ‘superpower’ relied on eyesight. If Apollo couldn't see her, then he wouldn't spot her lies, right?

Apollo pulled up in front of the random address Harumi had given him. It was close enough to where she was actually staying that she could walk there.

“Is this it?” Apollo asked as the car came to a stop. Harumi nodded. The sheriff made the move to get out.

“No!” Harumi exclaimed without thinking first. Apollo looked back at her. “Please… no. If my mother sees you…” It wasn't a total lie. Her mother would be furious if she saw Harumi with Apollo in this situation.

“Did Trucy tell you about our superpower?” Apollo leaned against the car seat as Harumi picked up her bags. “How we can tell if someone is lying?”

“A little bit…” 

“Then tell me the truth. Money problems aside, is everything okay at home?” Harumi hesitated. She swallowed down something thick in her throat before nodding.

“Yes. Everything's great.” Harumi tightened her grip on the bags. “May I please go?” Apollo nodded, letting her out of the car. She waved goodbye to him, waiting patiently until the sheriff’s car was out of sight. Harumi finally could relax. That was too close for comfort.

She walked around to the back, shoving the plastic bag into her school bag. Harumi approached the fence and threw her bag over it. With the slightest bit of difficulty, she managed to get over the fence herself. She picked up her bag and walked to the house on the other side. It had been abandoned as long as anyone could remember. And it was lucky for Harumi that no one ever bothered to lock the back door when they left.

She opened the basement doors and crept inside, shutting them softly behind her. The house was old and creaky and cold at night, but it helped her survive for the past three weeks. Harumi quickly began to unpack what Apollo had bought for her.

The sound of footsteps from above nearly stopped Harumi’s heartbeat. No one was supposed to be here. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Harumi slowly made her way up the basement stairs. She pushed the door at the top open. She crept into the kitchen.

“You know that you run your thumb over the rest of your fingers when you're lying?” Harumi yelped. She nearly lost her balance spinning around to face the speaker. Apollo Justice was standing there, leaning up against the door frame. Harumi felt uneasy.

_ Oh no _ . She was caught. She was caught, and now she was in trouble.

“Why did you lie to me?” Apollo asked as he walked over to her. “Where are your parents?”

“M-My dad…” It was harder for her to talk. “H-He’s gone. And Mother…” Harumi shook her head. She didn't want to think about her mother. She didn't want to go near her mother. Apollo reached out a hand towards her. Harumi flinched as he came closer, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

“Harumi?” Apollo took a step away from her. The small girl was shaking.

“I… I...” Apollo was going to take her back. She didn't want to go back. She couldn't go back. Harumi shook her head again as tears formed in her eyes. “I ran away from her!”

* * *

 

Apollo couldn't believe what Harumi had said. The girl was shaking like a leaf, something which only got worse when Apollo made a quick stop at the sheriff’s station. Something was up. He saw the way Harumi had acted back there. And Apollo had a feeling that one person could help him right now other than the file he had taken from the office.

Harumi’s shaking was put at ease when she saw Apollo had taken her to Number Seven, Westlake instead of inside the sheriff’s station. Apollo quickly explained the situation to Ryuichi when they came in. Now, Trucy had her friend distracted at the table while the two adults conversed with one another.

“Do you know her?” Apollo asked Ryuichi. He received his answer as a nod.

“Yeah. She and Trucy are pretty close,” he explained. “Harumi’s one of the few friends Trucy actually has. I didn't think anything of it when they started spending more time together during school hours.”

“Did you know that she ran away from home?” Apollo flipped open the file he had grabbed earlier.

“I had no idea. I don't think anyone did.” The sheriff picked up one of the papers in the file.

“Harumi Ayasato… Wait. Ayasato…” Wasn’t that  _ her _ last name? “Is Harumi related to Chihiro?” Once again, Ryuichi nodded.

“Yup. Harumi is…” He caught his mistake. “I mean, she  _ was _ Chihiro’s younger cousin. She used to spend a lot of time at her apartment now that I think about it. She was always there whenever I went to visit.” Apollo read a little more into the file.

“Says here that her mother is someone named Kimiko Ayasato. It was her that Harumi ran away from.” Apollo shut the file. “Is there anything I should know about her? A reason that her daughter would leave?”

“She is a…” Ryuichi sucked in air through his teeth. Was she really that bad? “... Mrs. Ayasato is a very,  _ very _ intense woman. I know several people on the PTA who would gladly fight her.” Apollo gave Ryuichi a look.

_ Why am I not surprised that you’re a part of the PTA? _

“What about her father?” Apollo continued. He didn’t see anything about him in the file besides his name.

“There was one once,” Ryuichi said with a shrug. “That’s all I know.” Apollo groaned, pressing the file against his face.

“It seems like her mother is her only living relative now that Chihiro…” Apollo sighed. She’s been gone for almost three weeks now. It was still hard to say that she was dead. 

“What did she say when you called her?” Apollo glanced at Ryuichi from behind the file. There was something that he hadn’t exactly told Ryuichi. The look was enough. “You didn’t call her, did you?”

“There’s a reason Harumi ran away.” Apollo lowered the file from his face. He had lowered his voice to assured that Harumi wouldn’t hear him. “She seemed terrified when I asked her about it.”

“Apollo, she’s her mother,” said Ryuichi, matching Apollo’s volume. “She probably doesn’t even know that her daughter’s alright. Trust me, a parent’s instinct is a lot of things. And that is one of them.” In this case, Ryuichi’s instincts were wrong.

“Yeah, well… something’s up.” Ryuichi must have grown up in a far different situation that Apollo. “I've seen her type of behavior before. Kids act like that — no matter what age they are — when their home life hasn’t been a happy one. She  _ flinched _ when I reached out to try and calm her down. She flinched like I was going to hit her. I’ve seen that in kids, Ryuichi. Kids who came from abusive homes.” Ryuichi’s eyes went wide as he did a double take between Harumi and Apollo.

“You don’t seriously think that her mother abused her, do you?”

“It seems that way, yeah.” Apollo saw it in several of his roommates from time spent in foster care. He had experienced some of it himself from the more neglective homes he lived in.

“What are we going to do?” Ryuichi was on his side now. One more person would make this a whole lot easier. “By law, she has to go back to her legal guardian.”

“I know that… but it doesn’t have to be her mother.” After the whole mess with the election, Apollo made sure to have the town charter memorized, as well as any other legal documents he could think of. Thanks to that, he had come up with a plan. Now it was time to relay that plan to Ryuichi. “I’m going to look for anyone living in Storybrooke that she is related to. There has to be someone. They might not even know she even exists.”

“And you think if they know about her, they’ll take her in?”

“I don’t know,” Apollo said with a shrug. “But what I do know is that it’s my best shot or—”

“Are you going to send me back to her?”  _ Shit _ . Harumi was staring at Apollo with tears forming in her eyes. He put down the file and sat down across from her.

“No,” he said, trying to calm her down. It was rare moments like this that Apollo was grateful for the experience being in foster care gave him. “No, Harumi, I’m not gonna let that happen.”

“Please. Please don’t let it.” Trucy hugged her friend from behind. “I don’t want to go back. I can’t go back!” Apollo exchanged a glance with Ryuichi. There was possibly more to this story than he originally thought.

“Harumi, Trucy.” Ryuichi rushed over to the girls and Apollo. “Can I talk with you guys for a minute? Come on, in the living room.” Trucy didn’t let go of Harumi as she lead her out into the other room. Ryuichi turned to Apollo. The plan was being put into motion.

“Where do I start?” Apollo asked. Ryuichi sighed.

“I would check the town records. It has birth certificates, everything.” Ryuichi scribbled down the address and handed it off to Apollo. “Maybe you can dig something up. I’m going to stay here and see if I can calm Harumi down.” Apollo nodded. 

He quickly left the house. He wanted to get Harumi to safety as swiftly as possible and away from her mother. He didn’t know how long he had until that woman found out where her daughter was. It could have been days or a couple of hours. Apollo hoped it was a couple of days.

* * *

 

Apollo was grateful that Ryuichi gave him the address of the record hall. He was able to drive over there quickly. Apollo stuffed away the small piece of paper as he entered the office. It was getting easier to navigate Storybrooke.

He walked up to the front desk of the record keeper. Said man was sorting through files. Apollo rung the bell on the desk to get his attention.

“Excuse me?” The man looked up to Apollo. “I was hoping to look at the family records of the Ayasatos.” Apollo flashed his badge for a moment. He hoped that this would be the only time he would ever have to pull rank like this. “I'm the sheriff.” 

“Alright. Just uh… fill out these forms.” The man handed a stack of papers and a pen to Apollo. As much as Apollo hated paperwork, he would do anything to get Harumi away from her mother. All hopes of that were dashed before Apollo could even put pen to paper.

“I'm very sorry, Mr. Justice,” said the man as he sorted through a filing cabinet. “Those documents have recently been removed.”

“By who?”

“Mei Karuma.” Apollo dropped the pen. What the hell was going on?

At this point, there was only one pace to get the answer to this baffling question. Apollo made his way over to Karuma’s office. The mayor was surprisingly calm when Apollo confronted her about having taken the files.

“I’ve already contacted Mrs. Ayasato,” said Karuma as she sorted through the papers in the Ayasato file. “It turns out that her daughter has been missing for almost three weeks now. ”

“How did you even know?” Apollo hadn’t filed his report or anything about the incident earlier that day. How the hell did Karuma know about Harumi?

“I have eyes and ears everywhere.” Of course she did. “Her mother was relieved to hear that you had found Harumi.”

“Yeah, well, relief can be faked.” Apollo leaned up against the desk. “I need to know. Does she have any other living relatives?” He was really desperate if he was asking Karuma for her help.

“None that exist…” Karuma handed the filed over to Apollo so he could get a look himself. She was right. There were parts on the files that were left blank. There were important pieces missing. Apollo glanced up at the mayor. “If you’re thinking that all the missing information is because of me, it’s not. I can assure you.” Apollo sighed. She was telling the truth.

“There must be someone,” said Apollo as he scanned through the file again. “Chihiro couldn't have been the only person.” He got to Harumi’s birth certificate. Even her father was unlisted.

“Well, of course they exist in biological terms. However, there’s no record of anyone else which means we have no choice.” Apollo nearly dropped the file. “That girl must be returned to her legal guardian — anyone in this case that’s a family member over the age of twenty-one.” Apollo slammed the filed down on the desk.

“I am not letting that woman get her hands on Harumi.” If only Karuma could have seen how Harumi had reacted for herself. “She freaked out when she thought I was taking her back. I have my reasons to suspect that Mrs. Ayasato had been… unkind in an extreme way towards Harumi to say the least. I think you get what I’m saying.” Karuma’s hand twitched. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She swallowed down something heavy. Apollo hadn’t seen her act in such a way. Karuma looked more vulnerable than she had been before.

“Well then,” said Karuma, starting to relax, “I suggest you get started on finding someone else.” Apollo stared at her.

“Excuse me?”

“Many people come from the same situation, Apollo Justice. Some can get out of it, while others can’t.” A small bit of suspicion started to form. Karuma’s behavior… did she come from the same situation? “All I can tell is that this seems like the first time we can actually agree on something.”

“It appears so.” Pigs must have been flying somewhere.

“Her mother wants her back by nightfall,” said Karuma with a sigh. “You have until then or else you'll have to take Harumi back to her mother.” Apollo didn’t even want to think about that. Hold on a second. What did she just say?

“Wait,  _ me _ ?! _ I _ have to take her back?!” Karuma nodded.

“Well, you wanted to be sheriff. This is what sheriffs do. Unfortunately, yes. You’ll be taking her.”

“No, I promised her that I wouldn’t let that happen.” He would do anything to keep himself from having to break that promise.

“Well, then, you have to try harder than normal. Otherwise you’ll have to break your promise to that girl.” Apollo didn’t want that to happen. Karuma sighed again. “Do what you can, Apollo Justice. If you can find that smallest chance to get away Harumi Ayasato from that kind of harm, you'll take it.” Karuma forced the file back into the sheriff’s hands. “This may be the only chance you get.”

Apollo gave her a nod. He left the town hall with the Ayasato file. This was his only chance, just as Karuma had said. He was determined not to waste it.

* * *

 

_ Pearl hesitated in following behind Von Karma. There was one thing that made her follow him, besides the fact that he could easily overpower her. It was his promise to help Pearl find Iris. She was the only family she could stay with. Maya said it was too dangerous for Pearl to travel around with her. And Mia… Pearl hadn’t heard from her in awhile. Iris was the only family she had. It was either that, or she would have to go back to live with her mother. Maya and Mr. Nick had done everything to get her away from Morgan Fey. She didn’t want their efforts to turn to something that was vainly done.  _

_ She looked down at her compass. The fall Pearl had taken back out on the road ended up cracked the glass. To make matters worse, Pearl was pretty sure that there was something wrong with the enchantment. The needle kept pointing back towards Von Karma’s caravan. There was no way that Iris was there. Pearl hadn’t seen her at all, and Iris would have called out if she saw her younger sister. _

_ Von Karma held out the cane he used to stop Pearl in her tracks. She skidded to a stop almost an inch away from it. _

_ “This is close enough,” said the evil king. Pearl gripped her compass tightly as he turned to her. _

_ “Close to what?” Pearl asked. All she could see in front of her was a bunch of branches. _

_ “The home of the Blind Witch.” Pearl felt something drop down like a stone in her stomach. That didn’t sound good. “She has something of mine, and I need you to get it back.” _

_ “What is it?” Von Karma lowered his cane. _

_ “Something that I need to defeat a very wicked and powerful enemy of mine.” Pearl couldn’t guess who that was. The king had made so many enemies during his reign. “It’s kept in a black leather satchel in her house. It is protected by magic. Luckily for you, the spell doesn’t work on children.” That’s why he needed her. She could bypass the spell. “You will wait here until nightfall. Once the witch is asleep, you can sneak in.” _

_ “And if I do this…” Pearl said as she fiddled with her compass. It was still pointing back the way they had came. “You promise that you’ll find my sister?” Von Karma slowly nodded. Pearl grew uneasier than before. The king started to leave. _

_ “One more thing,” said Von Karma, taking a small pause in his strides. “No matter what you do, no matter how much you’re tempted… don’t eat anything.” And with that, the phony king disappeared into the brush. Pearl crouched down near the bushes. What did he mean by ‘don’t eat anything’? Pearl could feel her stomach growling. When was the last time she had eaten? And why was Von Karma so insistent on Pearl not eating anything? _

_ Pearl pulled aside the branches. She gasped. No wonder Von Karma had told her not to eat anything. The home of the Blind Witch was made entirely out of sweets and gingerbread. _

* * *

 

Apollo had to find another relative of Harumi’s. He had about three or so hours until the sun went down. Then, his promise would be shattered like Cinderella’s spell at midnight. He didn’t want that to happen. He refused to let it happen. He didn’t even want to think about it.

The sheriff tucked himself away in his office, reviewing the files Karuma had given him. He was right in this being the first time they had agreed on something. Well, agreed on something without arguing with one another on the matter first.

From his own record stash, Apollo pulled out every single file that had something to do with the Ayasatos. There had to have been something here that could have helped. The door to the office opened. Trucy strolled in, her storybook tucked under her arm. Apollo barely looked up from his assortment of files laid out in front of him.

“Any luck?” she asked as she sat down on the other side of Apollo’s desk.

“No,” replied Apollo, shaking his head. He glanced up at Trucy. “How about you?”

“Daddy says that you were right.” Trucy opened her book, carefully flipping through the pages. “Harumi told us everything after you left.”

“Of course I'm right. I know about stuff like this.” 

“I know who she is.”  _ Of course you know who she is. You two are like—  _ Trucy dropped her book on the desk, sliding it forward to Apollo. Oh, she had meant that kind of ‘know’. The book was open to an image of a girl who looked strangely like Harumi — pretzel hair and all. “A young girl stuck under the home of her mother, and Chihiro’s cousin.” Trucy tapped the image. “Pearl Fey.”

“Anything about any other family members in there?” Apollo stared at the illustration. He was getting really desperate if he was asking Trucy for help.

“Well, there's Chihiro’s sister, Maya.” Right… Apollo faintly could recall Chihiro mention something like that before her death. He thought that she was just going crazy. “But…” Trucy pulled her book back into her lap. “I haven't been able to make a connection with her and anyone in Storybrooke.”

“Great,” said Apollo, sighing and planting his face into his hands. “I'm never going to find someone at this rate.”

“No, they're here.” Apollo looked up at her. “Her family has to be here.”

“How do you know?”

“Because no one leaves Storybrooke. Like, ever. No one comes. No one goes.” Trucy simply shrugged. “That's just how it is.”

“Uh, Trucy? I came here.” She should know. She was the one who brought Apollo to Storybrooke in the first place.

“That's because you're special. You are the first stranger here in history.” Apollo rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Say Harumi’s family is here in Storybrooke. If they are and you're right, I'm going to find them.” They had to be somewhere in these records.

“Can you tell me about him?” Trucy asked after a minute. Apollo looked up.

“About who?”

“Your daddy.” Apollo nearly groaned. “Hey, I told you about Mommy and my first daddy. I wanna know about yours. Mommy used to talk about him but… it wasn't much.” Apollo sighed, leaning up against his desk.

“Trucy, I told you. My dad died when I was real little. I don't know much about him.”

“Liar.” Dammit. Why did Apollo keep forgetting that he and Trucy shared the same lie-detecting ability? “You know something. How?” Jeez, was she always this persistent?

“My first set of foster parents were close friends with my birth parents, Little Miss Nosy,” Apollo told her. 

“So… that means you know stuff about them?”

“Yeah. Sorta.” It wasn't much. His foster parents didn't like to talk about his birth parents much after the accident that claimed his father's life. It was just the few questions Apollo had over the eight years he stayed with them. Though, it was hard to get anything. His foster mother would always get choked up, while her husband just grew uncomfortable.

“It's nothing I'm telling you,” Apollo continued as he poured over the files again. 

“Please?” Trucy begged, standing up and leaning against the desk. “Just one thing. Like… like how they met! You have to know that much.” He couldn't lie to her, and Trucy wouldn't stop bugging him until he actually complied with her request.

“Okay, fine. Sit,” Apollo groaned. Trucy plopped down into the chair. If Apollo could remember how the story went… he sighed. “Okay. I was told that my mom was pretty young. Just around your age, I guess. She was still in school, and the only job she could get was at this twenty-four hour diner. And um… my dad wanted to be a musician. So, he would practice there while he was on his own breaks. He always got the worse shifts…” Apollo could recall the fondness that the story had be told to him with. “Dad would come in and order coffee and pie. He would always complain that they didn't sell pumpkin pie. Yet… he was always back the next day.”

“Did they get married?” Trucy asked with a childlike innocence.

“Eventually, yeah.” Apollo refused to tell Trucy how old his parents were exactly. “Then a year later came me. Things were starting to get a whole lot better for them.” The story took a turn. “Unfortunately, life happened.”

“The fire. It killed your dad.” Trucy was a smart girl for remembering that tiny detail. Apollo nodded.

“Yeah.” He sighed. He hated thinking about that event. “I was told that he had died in an attempt to save me and get me out.” Apollo paused, trying not to get choked up. That was the one thing he had hated. His father died because of him. “If you think your mother is a savior, Trucy… if you think  _ our _ mother is a savior…” Apollo shook his head. “She isn't. He was. My dad was the real hero.”

“Do you have anything of his?” Trucy cradled her book close to her chest. “Something you can remember him by. Something that I could see? Like the bracelet Mommy gave you.” 

Apollo traced his fingers over his bracelet. Nearly everything was destroyed in that fire. The only exception was Apollo, his father’s body, his mother's bracelet and the blanket Apollo was wrapped in. The bracelet and the blanket. They were the only thing Apollo had left of his family.

“I think so…” An idea swirled in Apollo’s head. “Trucy… Trucy, you are a genius!” He bolted out of the office. Trucy scurried after him.

“What did I do?” Apollo rushed her into his car. 

“I think I may know how to find Harumi’s family.”

* * *

Apollo rushed home with Trucy in tow. He offered no explanation to Ryuichi or Harumi as he rushed into the house and up to his room. Apollo pulled open the dresser drawer. Lying on top was an old, small blanket. Embroidered along the bottom were the words:  _ ALWAYS BE BRAVE, TRUTHFUL AND KIND. _ Apollo wrapped his arms around it. He rushed back down the stairs, earning more confused stares from Ryuichi and Trucy. He found Harumi sitting on the couch by herself. Her eyes were still red. 

“I want to show you something,” Apollo said as he sat down next to her. He held out the blanket. “This is my baby blanket. It's something that I've held onto as long as I can remember. It's the only thing I have from…” Apollo took a brief pause, “... It's from my dad.” Apollo placed the blanket on the opposite side of him. “Harumi, look at me. I've spent a lot of time with kids who have come from your situation. All of them… all of us… we held onto stuff. Especially from those who have been kind to us.” Harumi was quiet. “I want to find any other relative you might have to take you in, but I need your help. Is there anything you have from another family member? Someone you care about? Someone who cares about you?” The girl was still silent.

“If I give it to you…” Harumi said, gripping her skirt, “you'll make sure that I don't go back right?” Apollo nodded. Harumi sat on the couch for a moment. Slowly, she walked over to her discarded bag next the stairs. She brought it back to Apollo. From it, Harumi pulled out an old compass. The lens was cracked. She delicately placed it in Apollo’s hands. “My mother threw it out when she found it in one of the spare rooms. She said it belonged to  _ her  _ when I asked. My older sister.”

“You have a sister?” Harumi hesitantly nodded.

“My mother doesn't know, but I took it out of the trash and kept it. I never met my sister but… I always wanted to. I've always imagined what she would be like.”

“Thank you.” Finally. Apollo had a lead. He got up from the couch.

“Did you find them?” Apollo turned back to look at Harumi. “Your family. Trucy told me… Did you ever find them?”

“... Not yet.” It wasn't like Apollo had ever stopped trying. “But I swear. I'm going to find yours.” Harumi smiled. Apollo flashed on back to her as he left the house.

He finally had a lead. All Apollo needed to do was find out the name the compass belonged to. It looked pretty old. It was almost like it was something that could be bought at a pawnshop. Maybe it _ was _ bought at the pawnshop.

Oh no.

* * *

_ Pearl waited patiently outside of the witch’s house. She was trying desperately to get her compass to work. The needle just remained in its stationary place. Pearl felt like she was going to cry. She lost her sister. She lost Iris. She wiped away her tears on her sleeve. There was no time for crying now. It was night. The witch would be asleep now. Pearl could sneak in, get the satchel and get out. Then she could find Iris with or without Von Karma’s help. Maybe she could find Maya. They could look together. _

_ Pearl crept out from the bushes. She made her way over to the witch's house. Her stomach growled. She was so hungry, but the young girl was told not to eat anything. She didn't understand why. The girl peeked in through the window. It was low enough that she could easily get through. She carefully pulled the window open. After struggling a bit, Pearl managed to carefully worm her way inside. She landed quietly on the floor. Even the house was full of sweets. They were more than tempting. Even thinking about them made Pearl's hunger grow. She wanted to eat one. _

_ Pearl scanned the room. She could eat when she found Iris. First, she had to find that satchel. Black and leather… It wasn't hard to find it among the color of the house. It was hanging on the wall, right besides a woman sleeping in a chair. The witch. All she had to do was get it to Von Karma and find Iris. _

_ Pearl got even closer. There was a creak from the floorboards. The witch moved. Then, she was still. Pearl wasn't so sure that she was asleep. She swallowed down a lump in her throat. It was time for a little magical assistance. A levitation spell was simple enough for Pearl to cast. She held out her hands, feeling the magic spark at her fingertips. _

_ The satchel faintly glowed with a blue aura. It pulled itself off of the hook. It stumbled through the air, narrowly missing the witch. Pearl went tense. She released a breath to calm down. The satchel floated closer to her. She got a hold of it, letting the spell drop the bag into her arms. She got it. Pearl finally got it. She smiled. She was going to give this to Von Karma and finally find Iris. Pearl turned and ran for the door. She didn't count on tripping. _

_ Pearl fell hard on the wooden floor, skidding a few inches. The satchel slid out of her reach. The resulting crash from her fall was loud enough to wake the dead. Pearl scrambled to her feet, going for the bag. She snatched it back up. Pearl whipped around to see what her fall had done. She had woken the witch. _

_ She made a run for the door. It was locked. She dashed for the window. It slammed shut. Pearl looked back towards the witch, shaking like a leaf. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think. The witch's glassy eyes were piercing her down to her very soul. There was a pile of human bones at the witch’s feet. _

_ “I smell dinner,” said the witch with a sickening grin that made Pearl want to scream. _

* * *

Apollo was gripping the compass tight enough that his hand was shaking. Dammit. Of all people, why did Yuugami have to run the pawnshop? Apollo still was mad about what the pawnbroker did during the election. If he wasn't sheriff and didn't owe the man a favor, Apollo would very well punch Yuugami in the face.

Either way, Apollo sighed before walking into the pawnshop. As always, Mr. Jin Yuugami was standing at the front counter.

“Justice-dono, how lovely it is to see you here,” said Yuugami as Apollo walked up to the counter. “What can I do for you, Sheriff?” He was acting rather casual considering what he had done to him.

“I’m looking for information about this.” Apollo placed the compass on the counter. “Do you have any idea where is came from?” Yuugami took the compass. He examined it, fingers carefully making their way across the surface.

“Despite the shape it’s in, this actually quite unique piece,” Yuugami muttered as he went about his work.

“So, that means whoever owned it could have only bought it from one place, right?” Apollo asked, a bit hopeful. Narrowing down this one lead would easily lead him down to the only person in Storybrooke he was looking for.

“Yes, I do believe so. In fact, I know where it was sold.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Right here, by the person who… previously owned the shop.” There was a brief moment where Apollo’s bracelet tightened on his wrist. That was odd. Yuugami had lied about something. However, a lie here made no sense. Apollo brushed it off. “As luck would have it, both he and I keep quite the extensive record of every exchange.” Yuugami handed the compass back to Apollo. He walked over to a small filing cabinet, rifling through it. He returned with a small index card. Apollo couldn’t see what was written upon it. Yuugami didn’t say a word. Apollo groaned.

“What do you want?” He had seen enough of the man to know what he wanted. He wanted something. There was always an equal exchange.

“Forgiveness, perhaps?” Forgiveness, Apollo’s ass.

“How about tolerance?” Apollo slid the compass into his pocket.

“Well, that’s a start,” Yuugami said with a sigh. “The compass was purchased by a Mr. Miyanagi. There’s a note here saying that it was a birthday gift for his daughter, Ayame.” Apollo’s bracelet squeezed his wrist again. What was going on? Apollo sighed, rubbing his bracelet. “She would be about… thirty-two now, I believe.”

“Are they related to the Ayasatos in any way, shape or form?”

“Yes, actually.” Apollo felt like cheering. “Ayame’s mother was Kimiko Ayasato.” Kimiko Ayasato? That was Harumi’s mother. If she was also Ayame’s mother than that meant… 

Apollo finally found another living family member.

“Do you know where I can find her? Ayame.” That was the only information he needed now. Yuugami smirked

“Lucky for you, she’s one of my tenants. Aside from running this shop, I do own many of the buildings in Storybrooke that people rent. And the nuns of Storybrooke are no exception.” So Ayame was a nun? “I would talk to Mother Superior if you wish to find this girl.” That was all Apollo needed. He left the shop after receiving directions from Yuugami. If he could get this Ayame to agree to take in Harumi, then everything would be fine.

* * *

The convent was farther away from the man town than Apollo thought. It was nearly dark by the time he had gotten there. He had to be quick about this. He quickly called for Mother Superior and explained the situation to her. She was cooperative, disappearing inside of the convent after their conversation. A few minutes later, Mother Superior emerged with a younger nun with braided black hair — Ayame. Apollo was soon left alone with the woman. It was hard for him t explain to her, but Apollo dd the best he could as he told Ayame about Harumi. Her reaction was not what he had expected.

“That’s not possible,” Ayame said, her eyes widen and mouth agape. To be fair, Apollo had almost the same reaction when he first met Trucy.

“But it is,” Apollo said. He had to persuade her to believe in the truth.

“I’m sorry, but I just have one sister.” Ayame shook her head. “And I have spoken with her in years since she left town.”

“Yeah, well… sometimes we have sisters we don’t even know about.” Apollo instantly thought about Trucy. “You both do share a mother. Whether you like it or not, Harumi Ayasato is your half-sister.”

“I… no,” Ayame said, shaking her head again. “I don’t have a younger sister.”

“Yes, you do.” He had to get her to believe. He had to get her to understand. “You have a little sister who has been homeless ever since her only caring family member passed away. You have a little sister who has been living in an abandoned house because she ran away from her mother —  _ your _ mother. You have a little sister who is about to be shipped back to an abusive home where she is bound to get hurt or even worse.” Ayame stared at the ground. Apollo knew that look in her eyes. She was scared. Harumi had the exact same look whenever she thought she was going back to her mother. “All you have to do is step up and take responsibility for her.”

“I can barely manage my duties here. I can’t look after a young girl, too,” said Ayame. She was still trying to deny this. The nun looked up at the sheriff. “How can you be so sure that we’re related?”

“Besides the records?” Ayame nodded. Apollo pulled out the one thing he had in the pocket of his jacket. He held the compass out to Ayame. She relaxed upon seeing it. “You’ve seen this before, haven’t you?” Ayame slowly nodded as she took the compass from Apollo.

“Yes… It was mine but… I lost this.” She ran her fingers over the glass casing. “When my father took me and my sister away from our mother…”

“Let me guess. That was over fifteen years ago?” Ayame hesitated before slowly nodding. She held the compass close. “Look, I know that this is a lot. Believe me. A month ago, a kid showed up at my apartment, claiming to be my sister. She came to me asking for help with… something.” No one else really needed to know about Trucy’s fairytale thing. “And I ended up moving in with her and her father.”

“I heard about that. It’s Mr. Naruhodou’s daughter, isn’t it?” Apollo nodded. Ayame sighed, forcing the compass back into Apollo’s hands. “I’m sorry, but moving in with someone is a lot different than taking in a child.”

“Because Trucy has a happy home life where she’s safe. Harumi… she doesn’t. She needs you.” Apollo put the compass back into his pocket. “You're over twenty-one. You can claim custody of her. If you do that we can build a case and get Harumi away from your mother for good. But… if you choose not to take action, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Sooner or later, when she finds you — believe me, they will always find you — you’re going to have answer why.”

“I… I’m really sorry. I don’t know anything about being a guardian.” Ayame backed away from the sheriff. “If you’re looking for a good home… it’s not with me.” Apollo watched as Ayame ran back inside the convent.

* * *

Apollo drove back to number seven in silence. The sun had sunk over the horizon a long time ago. He was out of time. He sat outside the house in his car. He didn’t want to go inside. If he went in, he would have to break the news to Harumi. There was next to nothing on this planet that would make him do that.  Apollo sighed as he pulled out his phone. He dialed in Ryuichi’s number. It took a few seconds for the man to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.” Apollo looked towards the front door. “I need you to come outside. Alone.”

“Is everything okay?” Apollo sighed.

“Don’t tell the girls but… no. It’s not.” Ryuichi hung up there. It was only a few seconds later that he was out of the door. Apollo sighed. There was no way to avoid this now. He got out of the car and met Ryuichi halfway.

“What’s going on?” Ryuichi asked. Apollo shoved his hands deep into his pockets. 

“I found out Harumi has an older sister…” He hated having to be the bearer of bad news. “But… I talked to her. And… she… won’t take her in.” Apollo stared at the ground.

“And you don’t want to have to tell Harumi.” Apollo slowly nodded.

“I can’t tell her. All I’ll be telling her is that the false hope I gave her is exactly that.” Ryuichi put a hand on Apollo’s shoulder.

“The truth can be painful, Apollo,” he said, using the same tone he did when trying to give fatherly advice to Trucy. “And as painful as it may be, it can also be cathartic.”

“I agree with the painful part.” Apollo brushed Ryuichi’s hand away with a sigh. Reality sucked. He didn’t want to give Harumi up. “Maybe we could hide her. Until she turns eighteen.”

“Yes, because hiding a fifteen year old in such a good plan.” The sarcasm was more than evident.

“You got a better idea?”

“Apollo, maybe there isn’t an idea,” Ryuichi sighed. “Maybe you just have to—”

“Sheriff.” Apollo bit back a groan. He slowly turned around. Standing at the gate was Mei Karuma. She looked exactly as Apollo felt.

“You know that you don’t have to check up on me,” said Apollo. “I know exactly what I have to do.”

“That’s not what I came here to say.” Apollo really didn't want to hear what she did have to say. Karuma sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. “Our time is up.”

* * *

_ The witch had no problem catching Pearl and throwing her into a small cage. The bones scattered all over the floor were more than enough to tell Pearl of the witch’s plan. She didn’t want to get eaten. Pearl had worked her magic desperately on the lock. Whatever enchantment hate with had put on it was keeping the Fey girl from breaking the lock. She wanted to eat something, not be eaten herself. _

_ Pearl sat in the corner of the cage, wondering what to do next. She had to get out of here. The witch walked towards the cage. _

_ “Where are you?” cooed the witch. Pearl curled up tighter. She wanted to cry. Any noise she made would have alerted the witch to where she was. The witch was smarter than she looked. She reached into the cage, managing to grab Pearl’s arm. Pearl yelped as her nails dug into the young girl’s flesh. “Nice and tender… a perfect roast, you'll make.” The witch grinned, leaving Pearl alone once more to prepare the oven. _

_ Pearl’s lip quivered. The witch was going to eat her. There was no way out of this. Pearl shook her head. No, now isn't the time to think like that. She had to do something. Pearl couldn’t think of any ideas. She leaned up against the cage bars. She thought about her friends and family. What would they do? _

_ Maya wouldn’t go down without a fight. Neither would Mia or Mr. Nick. They would do whatever they could to get out. They were smart. Pearl took a deep breath to calm down. She couldn’t break the lock. Leivating the keys towards her would probably alert the witch due to their movement. Pearl would have to wait for the witch to open the cage herself. Then… well, Pearl would have to think of something in the precious minute she had before she got shoved into the oven. _

_ The witch laughed, sending a chill down Pearl’s spine. She approached the cage again. Pearl balled up her fists. She stood. There was no way she was going to be made into someone’s dinner. _

_ “Gravy or butter?” mused the witch. “How shall I baste you — gravy or butter?” Pearl didn’t answer. The witch took out the keys to the cage and opened it. She yanked Pearl out of it. She felt like her arm was going to come out of her socket. The grip the witch had on Pearl was firm. She slammed the cage door shut. _

_ “Answer me, girl,” said the witch, grabbing Pearl’s cheek. “Gravy or butter?” Now was the time to put Pearl’s plan into motion. She twisted her head around. Pearl clamped her teeth down tightly on the witch’s wrist. The witch cried out in pain. It was enough to get her to let go of Pearl. _

_ Pearl backed away from the witch. Now what? She still need the satchel. It was within her sight, and right behind the seething witch. _

_ “Butter it is,” growled the witch. “Time to cook.” Pearl had to do something. The witch was coming closer. Pearl felt her heart racing. _

_ “No!” she cried out. She cast a ball of pure magic towards the witch in her panic. The force of the attack pushed the witch backwards. She was losing her balance. She was near the oven. Pearl ran forward. She pushed the witch again. This time, the witch fell into the oven. _

_ Before the witch could get out, Pearl slammed the oven door shut. She locked it. That would keep the witch in there for awhile. Pearl dashed over to he satchel. She grabbed it, holding it tightly to her chest. She had done it. She beat the witch. _

_ Pearl ran out of the house. The last thing she had heard was the screams of the blind witch, trapped inside of her own oven. She ran as far and as fast as she could. On the edge of the forest, one of the black-armored guards was waiting for her. He led her to Von Karma’s castle in silence. She clutched the bag tightly. She could feel the compass bumping up against the chest. She was so close to finding Iris. _

_ The guard led Pearl to Von Karma’s study. He left her there alone with the king. _

_ “Were you successful in your task?” asked the king as Pearl hesitantly walked towards him. She held out the satchel. He looked very pleased as he took it from the young girl. “I’ve waited for this for a very long time. Let’s hope you didn’t let me down.” Von Karma opened the bag. From its depths, he pulled out a bright red apple. _

_ “An apple?” Pearl questioned, staring at the fruit’s shiny surface. _

_ “Trust me, girl. This is not just any apple. It’s a weapon — a weapon for a very particular enemy I have in mind. One who’s still under the delusion that he’s safe. As soon as I find him, that delusion will fade away.” Von Karma dropped the apple back into the bag. The grin he gave Pearl made her feel sick. “As for you… I promised that I would reunite your family, did I not?” A small gasp almost escaped Pearl’s lips. He was really going to keep that promise he made to her? _

_ “You're really going to…” Von Karma nodded. _

_ “But then again… you were left alone in the woods. You deserve a family who wouldn’t abandon you.”  The girl shook her head. _

_ “Iris didn’t abandon me,” protested Pearl without even having to think about it. _

_ “It’s hard to accept the reality of this, isn’t it?” Pearl balled up her hands again. Iris didn’t abandon her. She knew that she didn’t. They were sisters. Family like that wouldn’t abandon one another. “You have impressed me. You're not the first child that I have sent into that sickeningly sweet house. However… you are the first to emerge. And as a reward, I’ve decided to invite you to live with me.” This time, Pearl did gasp. _

_ “Y-You mean… Here?” _

_ “Of course.” Pearl backed away from the evil king. She knew what he had done. She knew what he had done the Feys and to his own family. There was no way Pearl wanted to be a part of that. She wanted her own family. Pearl wanted her sister. _

_ “No,” Pearl said, giving up her answer ad firm as she could. “No, I want to find Iris. She would never leave me behind. And…” Pearl felt her courage start to build. “And even if she did, I would never want to live with someone as terrible and as awful as you!”  _

_ There was a loud smack. Pearl felt a sting on her cheek. She let a single tear fall, but she didn’t let her courage break. She stared down the furious king, despite her body quivering.  _

_ “I’m going to find Iris,” stated Pearl, not wanting to back down. “And I’ll do it with or without your help. And when I find her, I will prove you wrong!” Pearl clutched the compass around her neck. She was going to find Iris. _

_ “We’ll see about that.” Pearl backed away further. Von Karma snapped his fingers. A could of thick smoke encircled Pearl. She felt her heart begin to race. Everything went dark. Pearl’s world slipped into black. _

_ The world was cold. Pearl could feel fear try to slip in where their strength once had been. Had Iris really abandoned her? No. She wouldn’t. She never would. She promised Pearl that she wouldn’t. They were family. Family never left each other behind… right? _

_ A warm hand invaded Pearl’s veil of cold. _

_ “Pearly. Pearly, wake up,” said a worried voice. Something shook the girl. “Pearly… Pearl!” Pearl’s eyes shot open. She sat up, and the world spun. Pearl doubled over. More warmth wrapped around her, providing a tight squeeze. _

_ “Oh my gods, Pearl…” Pearl knew that voice. “I thought that you were dead…” It wasn’t just warmth embracing her. It was a person. She had been thinking about her family when Von Karma cast that spell. Her own magic must have counteracted it.  _

_ Pearl blinked. She looked at where she was. She was in the forest. Pearl looked up at who was holding her. The person kneeling sudden in the dirt, nearly cutting off Pearl's air supply with the tightness of the hold was Maya Fey. _

_ “Maya…” Pearl threw herself back into her cousin’s gentle embrace. She was holding on tightly. The events of the night before came crashing down on Pearl like a storm. Iris… Iris was gone. Pearl reached down for her compass. All she felt was her own clothing. She became frantic, looking around at the dirt around her. No… No, no no. _

_ “Pearly?” asked Maya, putting a hand on her younger cousin’s shoulder. Pearl stopped. It was useless. The compass was nowhere to be seen. Pearl felt tears well up in her eyes. _

_ “Iris…” Pearl sunk her face into Maya’s shirt. Her cousin held onto Pearl close. “I lost her compass… I lost my sister!” Pearl let tear fall for her eyes. Without that compass, she would never be able to find iris. She would be alone. Pearl didn’t want to be alone. Maya began to stroke her hair. _

_ “Everything will be fine, Pearl… I promise it will be.” Pearl didn’t want to let go. She wanted to hold onto Maya as long as possible. Ever since Mia disappeared, Maya was on her own. And now that Iris was gone… so was Pearl. They were the only family that the other had left. _

_ Family would always find one another. Pearl was going to find Iris, even if it took her the rest of her days. It was like Maya said. Everything was going to be fine. _

* * *

It broke Apollo’s heart to have to tell Harumi the truth. The girl had cried for a good few minutes. Trucy didn’t want to let go of her.  He wanted to let them stay like that forever. Soon, he had to pull them apart. 

Apollo lead the quiet Harumi into the squad car. He didn’t want her to go back to her mother. Harumi sat in the back, quiet as a mouse. Apollo sighed. 

“It’s going to be…” Apollo wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. That was a bigger lie than any. He pulled out her compass, holding it out to the girl through the open window. “Here.” Harumi glanced over. She snatched it up quick as lightning. She cradled the compass tight and close as she rolled up the car’s window. 

The mayor was standing by her own car. She wasn’t looking Apollo in the eye. She crept into her own vehicle. Apollo looked back to the front door. Trucy was standing close to her father. Both of them were as heartbroken as Apollo. The sheriff got into the car.

“Let’s go, Trucy,” said Ryuichi sadly, putting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. Trucy shook her head.

“No!” she shouted. Trucy pushed her father away. She sprinted over to window. Apollo could see the tears in her eyes. “You can’t take her back,” Trucy begged. “You can’t! Something bad will happen, I just know it!”

“Something bad has already happened…” Ryuichi was the one who finally pulled Trucy away from the car. Apollo refused to look at them as he drove out of the driveway. He couldn’t let Harumi go back to her mother. He could hear her softly crying in the backseat. He took a look down at the address. It was pretty far, and nearer to the large homes, the fields of Storybrooke and the convent.

The convent… An idea circulated in Apollo’s head. There was one last, unexpected chance he had. The way following the convent was a longer one. But, it was worth it.

Apollo looked back at Harumi through the rearview mirror. He was going to get her somewhere safe. The convent was coming into view. Apollo took a look at the gas tank. The longer road, combined with the low tank of gas Apollo had was the solution. And the timing couldn’t be any more perfect.

The engine finally stalled not too far from the convent. Apollo pulled over, trying to hide the relief on his face. This was his last chance. This was his one last shot. Harumi straightened up when they stopped.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, her voice hoarse from her earlier crying.

“The um… the engine stalled.” Apollo was never one for lying. However, because of his superpower, he was excellent at doing it. He knew exactly what to avoid. He opened the car door.

“Where are you going?” Harumi sounded a bit scared.

“I’m going to get help. Stay here and lock the doors, okay?” Harumi gave Apollo a nod as he got out. There was the click of the car doors. Apollo wasn’t getting help. He was getting Harumi’s last chance at a good home.

He walked towards the convent. 

* * *

_ She kicked against the guards. She tried to get magic to come to her fingers. Anything, even the simplest spell would work. Nothing happened. The Feys were ever one to back down without a fight. There was someone out there who needed her. Iris made a promise to young Pearl. They would find each other again. They were family, and that’s what family did. _

_ The guards brought Iris — still  fighting against them as they dragged her — to the king. They threw the girl at his feet. Iris glared at him. She wasn’t the type to hate people, but after everything that Von Karma had done, he definitely earned a spot on that incredibly short list. _

_ “I demand to be released!” Iris exclaimed. The king just stared down at her. There was something hidden in the palm of his hand. “My sister is in that forest you took me from! She’s all alone. She could be in danger!” _

_ “Yes, I know all about your sister,” said Von Karma. Iris’s heart stopped for a second. What had he done? “I know all about that compass you gave sweet, little Pearl, too.” Von Karma opened his hand. Inside of it was an old compass. It was Iris’s compass. It was the compass that she gave to Pearl. The compass’s lens was cracked.  _

_ “How do you…” _

_ “Please, you don’t think I can recognize an enchantment when I see it? Even as weak as it is…” Von Karma smirked, “your little spell didn't help her find you like you promised it would, did it?” Iris’s nails dug into the smooth floor. _

_ “What have you done to her?! What did you do?!” Von Karma cackled. _

_ “She’s gone.” Iris felt her heart stop. “I told her that you had abandoned her in that forest with nothing but a pathetically enchanted compass to find her way.” He slid the compass into the pocket of his coat. Von Karma walked away from her. “But I brought you here to answer questions.” Iris glared at him. _

_ “What do you want?” He had already taken everything from her. _

_ “I offered your sister everything her heart desired. Yet, she still chose uncertainty because of her blind faith in you.” The king turned back to her with a glint in his eye. “Tell me why.” Iris slowly got to her feet. _

_ “Because you are a heartless, vile man. She knows a kind of love that you’ll never have,” she spat. It was the truth and nothing but the truth. “The love a family has for one another. Pearl and I… we’re a family. And family always will find each other!” Iris’s voice echoed off of the walls. There was a moment of quiet as the king turned away from her. _

_ “Get out of my sight.” Iris stood still. What did he just say? _

_ “Wait…” she said, a bit uncertain. “Are you… you’re letting me go?” To her shock, the king nodded. He glanced at the woman over his shoulder. _

_ “You can all be together as a family…” The uneasy grin stretched across the evil king’s face. “As soon as you can find one another.” _

_ Iris’s heart shattered. _

* * *

It took some major convincing, especially given their earlier conversation that day. But soon enough, Apollo was able to coax the one nun he needed to help him. Ayame walked patiently behind Apollo in the dark of the night, carrying a canister of gasoline behind her back. She was quiet as she walked towards the car. If everything went according to plan…

It wasn’t until Apollo realized how much he actually cared for Trucy that he decided to stay. He had to get Harumi in Ayame’s head, much like Trucy had done to him. He really should thank her later for doing that.

The car was in sight. Apollo could see Harumi in the backseat. The girl turned her head, catching sight of the sheriff and the nun. Ayame came to a halt. Apollo turned to her, stopping as well. Harumi and Ayame locked eyes with one another.

“Is that her?” Ayame asked. Apollo nodded.

“That’s her.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I know that you don’t…” he sighed. “I wanted you to see her. Just once. She’s always wanted to meet you, you know.” Ayame stared at the ground. “Hey.” She glanced up at Apollo. “I didn’t think that I could do it either. Be a brother… or… well a sister in your case. You know what I mean. An older sibling. When I first came here, I wanted to get Trucy out of my life. But that kid… she took ahold of my heart and refused to let go. And once I got to know her… I couldn’t go back to how things used to be.” Ayame stared at Harumi. The young girl hadn’t looked away.

“And you’re taking her?” Ayame’s voice was quiet. “To her mother… to our mother.”

“I don’t have to.” There was a long, steady silence. Ayame gave the canister to Apollo.

“No.” There was a gentle smile on her face. “No, you don’t.” Apollo felt his own grin form. He did it. He really did it. He didn’t have to break his promise after all. He watched as Ayame walked up to the car. Harumi rolled down the window.

* * *

By the time Apollo got home, the weight of exhaustion was holding him down. He sighed as he walked in through the door. Waiting for him at the table were Trucy and Ryuichi. There was a steaming plate left at one of the vacant spots.

“Hey,” said Ryuichi as Apollo joined him and Trucy. He slid the plate in front of him. “Saved you some food. If you want it that is.”

“Thanks,” Apollo said with a sigh. He could feel Trucy staring at him as he began to eat. “What?”

“You’re smiling,” she said. Was he still smiling? “Something happened. What happened?”

“Ayame.” Apollo said with a mouth full. He swallowed down before continuing. “She showed up. She changed her mind.” Trucy’s face lit up like a star. She tackled Apollo, nearly knocking him out of his chair with a string of ‘thank you’ and a one-sided hug.

“She changed her mind?” repeated Ryuichi. Apollo nodded as he pushed Trucy back into her seat. “Just like that?”

“She might have had a little nudge…” Apollo gave Trucy a brief glance before continuing. “We’re going to build a case against Mrs. Ayasato and see if we can give full custody of Harumi to Ayame.”

“So, she finally found her real family?” asked Trucy. Apollo nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, she did.” Apollo stared down at the plate in front of him. His smile faded away. “I wonder what that would be like.”

“Maybe you’ll find out,” Ryuichi said. “You can’t just give up.” Apollo sighed, leaning back into his chair.

“I don’t know. I think giving up might be the best plan. I need to let go. Let go and move on.” Apollo groaned. “It’s been twenty-one years since I've had a real family. My mother… and after what you told me—” he looked to Trucy, “—I think she’s probably dead.” Both Ryuichi and Trucy stared at Apollo. “What’s with the look?”

“Apollo. Think about what you just said.” What? All he said that his and Trucy’s mother as probably… oh. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you might just think that you and Trucy actually share a mother.”

“That's because we do,” added Trucy. Apollo sighed again. Now that he thought about it, he had been referring to Trucy's mother as his own all day. He was acting like Trucy truly as his sister.

“Okay,” Apollo said, somewhat defeated. “I’m not one hundred percent sure about that but… I’m starting to think that there’s a slim possibility.” He caught Trucy's ecstatic grin in the corner of his eye. “I’m trying not to get my hopes up. That’s happened too many times to count. And even if we aren’t related, you’ve become like a little sister to me, Truce.”

“Aw, Polly!” Trucy squealed.

“Stop.” Ryuichi looked between his daughter and Apollo.

“Trucy, did you do your homework?” he asked the girl. Trucy’s excitement faded as she avoided looking Ryuichi in the eye. “Go.” She groaned loudly. Neither Apollo or Ryuichi spoke until Trucy’s footsteps had faded up the stairs. There was the sound of the door shutting. Ryuichi sighed. “Okay, she’s gone. We can talk.”

“About what?” Apollo asked.

“Stuff that I don’t want Trucy to hear.” Oh. It was time to get to the dark stuff. “Anyway, what did Trucy tell you? About her mother?”

“A lot. That, and I talked to Miss Deauxnim.” Well, he had read Trucy’s files… but Ryuichi didn’t need to know about that little detail. “I know that Trucy's mother was a magician. There was something that happened during one of her tricks I guess and…” Apollo drew a finger across his throat.

“And you’re right,” Ryuichi said, leaning against the table. “There was an accident. And that’s…” he sighed. “That’s all I really could get Trucy to tell me. It must have been a bad one because of what happened to her biological dad. You know the rest of the story from there.” There was a moment of silence. “You know something else? They never found out what happened to her after the accident. For all we know, she could be alive.”

“I really doubt that.” The evidence was all there. Even if he and Trucy were related, there was no doubt about it. Trucy’s mother was dead.

“You never know,” Ryuichi said with a small shrug. “She may be looking for you and Trucy right now. She may not even know that you’re alive.”

“That’s highly unlikely.” Apollo didn’t look Ryuichi in the eye. “I think she’s given up. Just like me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Really?” Apollo straightened up. “Because I’ve been looking for her since I was nine. If she really loved me…” Pain stabbed Apollo’s heart. “If she really loved me, Ryuichi…. why did she make it so hard to find her? Why hasn’t she come looking for me? Why hasn't she…” 

_ Why hasn’t she found me?  _ Ryuichi reached over, patting Apollo on the shoulder.

“Maybe there’s other reasons. There has to be an explanation.”

“If there is, it’s something crazy.” Apollo pushed around the remaining bits of food on the plate in front of him. “Something crazier than Trucy’s theory about where she really comes from.”

“And that would be?” Had Trucy really told nothing to her father about Operation Cobra? … It was probably only the things that concerned Ryuichi himself that Trucy had told him about, such as the whole ‘coma patient is your true love’ and ‘you're really a prince’ thing.

“Well…” Apollo rested his chin in his hands. “Her theory is that our mother — according her — was placed in a magical wardrobe and was sent to this world to save everyone by you and Mr. Mitsurugi.” Apollo groaned with frustration. “In reality, she was just a waitress at a diner.” Ryuichi just stared at a Apollo.

‘“Wow,” was all that the man said. Apollo groaned, pushing the half-empty plate away from him. He had lost his appetite.

“I think I need some air.” Apollo got up and left the table. He walked outside. The cool night air did nothing to relieve his stress.

Apollo sat down on the front step. He did it again. He referred to Trucy’s mother as his own. If they were really related… could Apollo step up and be her brother? Ayame was able to do it, so why couldn't he? He never knew what a real sibling was. The closest thing he had… Apollo shook his head. No. That was in the past, and it should stay there. They had betrayed his trust. They were no longer in his life, and that was Apollo wanted. He wanted to keep it that way.

“What’s up?” Apollo looked behind him. Trucy was standing there, wrapped up in a coat over her pajamas. She held a box and a pair of plastic forks in her hands. God, how long had he been out here? He sighed as she sat down next him.

“Nothing… just… thinking.” Apollo looked at the box Trucy was holding. “What’s that?”

“Oh um… pumpkin pie. Daddy got it the other day.” She held out the box to him. “It was pumpkin, right? The one that your daddy complained about not having.” Apollo nodded.

“Right.” Apollo started at the pavement below his feet. “Trucy… about my parents…” He sighed. He wanted to tell her that they didn’t share a mother but… even just thinking about it right now felt wrong. He put an arm around her. “I’m glad that I told you.”

“Me too.” She leaned up against him. She felt warm. The last time Apollo had felt something like this… it was when he was nine years old. He was being hugged by someone he thought was a brother. Maybe Trucy was his sister. Maybe she was the family he had spent so long looking for. Apollo looked down at the box Trucy was still holding.

“Give me that.” Apollo took the box from Trucy. He popped open the box.

“What you did with Harumi.” Trucy handed a fork off to Apollo. “You really are changing things.” He couldn’t argue there. Things were changing, and they were finally looking up.

The sound of an engine humming broke up the moment between Apollo and Trucy. The two looked up as a car pulled up in front of the house. Apollo placed the pie aside. Curious, he carefully walked out to meet the car and who was starting to get out of it. Trucy tentatively followed behind.

Out of the passenger’s side of the car stepped a woman. She was most likely in her forties, possibly her late thirties. A veil covered her face. She was wearing a long coat that covered most of her body. A hood was pulled over her head.

“Excuse me?” said the woman upon spotting Trucy and Apollo.

“Um… Can I help you?” Apollo asked her, changing a brief glance with Trucy. The woman stared at Apollo for longer than one should, her eyes widening for a brief moment.

“Is this Storybrooke?” Apollo slowly nodded. He was focused in on the woman. There was something about her… something strange. “Is there any place where I could spend the night?”

“You're staying?” Trucy said, stepping out from behind Apollo. The woman paused. She seemed taken back when she saw Trucy. She quickly regained her composure.

“That would be my plan, yes,” continued the woman.

“Um… hey, if you’re looking for a place to stay, Ichijou Bed and Breakfast is right up the road,” said Apollo. If this woman was set on staying in Storybrooke, he might a well direct her to a place to sleep. “It’s about another two blocks. Just keep going until you see the clock tower and then make a right. You can't miss it.” The woman nodded.

“Thank you.” She made her way back to her car. Apollo pulled Trucy closer to him as the woman drove away down the road. He didn't recognize her. And by the way she acted, neither did Trucy.

“I thought you said strangers didn’t come to Storybrooke?”

“That’s because they don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Maggey Byrde has appeared.
> 
> I actually found out it was canon that Morgan Fey did hit Pearl. Honestly, I am so glad that she is incarcerated... and probably dead as of Apollo Justice. Kristoph was in the same cell she was... at least I think he was.
> 
> Pearl Fey can be a badass, too. It's a Fey family trait. Mia's a badass. Misty is a badass. Maya is a badass. I mean, we have yet to see her badass-ry. If I end up doing season 2 (which is highly likely, as I have several idea for it already, and have started changing around some scenes for the AU) you'll see how badass Maya Fey is.


	10. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuichi's effort to hide his feelings are put to the test when he and Reiji Mitsurugi find themselves trapped in a storm. Meanwhile, Mei and Apollo grow suspicious about Storybrooke's newest arrival.
> 
> In the past, Miles Edgeworth attempts to rid himself of unnecessary feelings. However, Phoenix Wright's persistence might just be the thing that changes that. If only Miles could get to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a crap ton of angst, rare bits of fluff and two men that need to be slapped in the back of the head. Both past and present.
> 
> I also apologize if certain things don't make sense. They will in due time. I promise.

Apollo yawned as he slid the plate full of pancakes in front of the young girl seated at the table. Another one was placed in front of an empty spot. A third was kept in his hands. The radio was on, and the sound of it could be heard from the table. They were currently giving the weather report, relaying the details about a huge storm that was due to hit Storybrooke. Well, today was going to be a long day of Apollo.

From the second floor above, Apollo could hear the frantic thudding of footsteps. A few seconds later, Ryuichi rushed down the stairs, halfway dressed and throwing his coat on.

“You okay there, Ryuichi?” said Apollo, watching Ryuichi scramble around like a madman.

“I overslept,” was the only thing Apollo caught as Ryuichi rushed into the kitchen. Trucy fixed her father’s scarf as he quickly zipped up his jacket. Apollo glanced over at the clock mounted on the wall.

“It’s only seven ten.”

“No. I have to be at the school at seven fifteen.” Ryuichi pecked his daughter’s forehead. “Science fair.” He took a bite off of Apollo’s plate, nearly swallowing the thing down whole. “I’m helping set the whole thing up.” Apollo exchanged a glance with Trucy.

“I’m sure that if you’re five minutes late, they’ll live.” Something was up. Ryuichi stared at Apollo like he had gone crazy.

“There’s going to be a volcano.” The art teacher rushed out of the front door, slamming it shut behind him. Apollo and Trucy shared the same knowing look. It seemed like Ryuichi forgot about the one ability that his daughter and the sheriff shared.

* * *

 

_ Isolation was the key to everything. It was the key to staying alive. It was the key to his sanity. The farther he was away from any sort of civilization, the better it would be for everyone. However, if he had to break his solitude after the month’s food supply ran out, Miles Edgeworth gladly would, despite the fact that he lacked any necessary hunting skills. _

_ He stood in the bushes, drawing back the bowstring. It wasn’t a sword that he was skilled with, but it was much easier than tackling down a wild bird and stabbing it. He was ready to fire when— _

_ “Edgeworth!” The sudden shout made Miles loose his arrow a little too soon. It missed its intended target, alerting it to the danger. The bird flew off. Miles groaned. Well, that was a waste of an arrow and a waste of his time. Miles turned to who exactly had surprised him. It was a young girl wearing a purple hood. She carried a basket in her hands. _

_ “Kay,” said Miles. At least it wasn’t one of the many people out for his head. “I wasn’t expecting you for another week.” _

_ “Well, it’s been a month since I last saw you. And I should know.” Kay held out the basket to him. “Thought that you might want this.” Miles thanked the gods above. Kay brought her monthly food delivery. _

_ “Thank you.” Miles slung the bow across his back and took the basket from Kay. This seemed like enough to last a month if he rationed it out well. Kay sat down on a nearby rock. _

_ “You’re really taking well to this whole solitude thing, huh?” she asked. _

_ “It’s fine. It’s exactly what I wanted.” It wasn’t exactly his original plan. Miles had grown used to living out in the middle of an abandoned farm for the past month. There was something that stopped him from going through with the original scheme. And the knowing look Kay was giving him gave Miles the thought that she knew why. “What?” _

_ “Ask what you want.” Besides being his source of food, Kay and her family — if Miles could even call them that — also served as Miles’s connect to the outside world. _

_ “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” He was a good actor. He could stay calm if he wanted to. Kay smirked. _

_ “So, you don’t want to know about the royal engagement?” She snickered. Damn that girl. Miles sighed. _

_ “Yes, fine. Tell me.” Kay’s smirk disappeared. Miles felt a pit drop into his stomach. _

_ “The wedding’s happening.” Something got caught in Miles’s throat. “Phoenix Wright is going to be marrying Dahlia Hawthorne in about four months time.” His heart sank. That’s what he thought. Wright seemed to be so in love with that woman. “You okay?” He shook his head. _

_ “No, I’m not.” He hadn’t been fine since the whole thing on the troll bridge last month. “I thought that the longer I was out here, I would forget that man just as easily all over again but…” Miles groaned. “All I can do is think about him. I need some way to get him out of my head.” Kay bit down on her lip. “Kay?” _

_ “What?” She was a bit defensive. Miles put the basket on the ground. _

_ “You know something. Something you’re not telling me.” Kay groaned. “Kay. Is there some way to forget about him?” _

_ “No, of course not.” She was too quick to answer. “That would be—” _

_ “ _ Kay _.” Kay groaned again. “What do you know?” Kay Faraday was quiet. “Kay, I helped you when no one else would. Please, tell me what you know.” Kay sighed. She pulled the edges of her cloak closer to her body. _

_ “There is this man… he can achieve unbelievable magic.” Kay pulled tighter on her cloak. “Dad got our hoods from him. He can fulfill the most powerful requests. I think that he can do what you ask.” If that man was powerful enough to help the Faraday's with their little problem… then he could certainly help out Miles. _

_ “Where can I find this man?” _

* * *

 

Ryuichi had barely made it in time. He was out of breath by when he got Ichijou’s diner. He quickly took his usual spot at a vacant table. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. 7:15. He sighed. He had barely made it here. Ryuichi groaned as he looked around the diner. Was it even worth it coming today?

The sound of the bell at the door ringing made Ryuichi jump. Maybe it was worth it. He quickly grabbed a hold of the book in his jacket’s pocket that had be hastily shoved in there on the way out the door. It was the best way to act as if this was normal for him and not some creepy act.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuichi could see the entire exchange going down. He watched carefully was Mikumo handed of the daily drink order to Reiji Mitsurugi. As he left the counter, the man briefly glanced over at the teacher. Ryuichi hid his face into the pages of the book. He didn’t want to look like he had been staring, which to be fair, he was.

“Good morning.” Well, this couldn’t be any better. Ryuichi lowered the book away from his face. 

“Uh… morning,” he said to Reiji, trying act as if this was the first time he was noticing him. 

“I… um…” Reiji paused. “I should really go. I-I’m going to be late for work.”

“Yeah. The um… prosecutor’s office, right?” Reiji gave Ryuichi a short nod. The awkward was growing. “H-How's that going?”

“Fairly well. Things haven’t fallen apart yet. Not on my watch.” There was a small laugh exchanged. Ryuichi watched as Reiji left he diner. He watched as he met with his wife outside. He groaned, resting his face into the palm of his hands.

“This is setting up a volcano?” Ryuichi nearly fell out of his chair. As if appearing out of nowhere, Apollo Justice had joined him at his table.

“A-Apollo!” 

“Did you really forget that Trucy and I can spot when people are lying? Seriously, she’s your daughter. You would have at least remembered that.” Ryuichi didn’t want to admit it, but he had forgotten about that tiny little fact in his rush to get to the diner on time. “Well… that, and it’s a Sunday. You don’t have work today. The school’s closed.” And there was another thing that Ryuichi forgot on his rush out the door.

“I-I-I was—” Apollo held up a hand to cut off Ryuichi’s stuttering mess of words before they turned incomprehensible.

“I get it,” said Apollo, glancing past Ryuichi. He didn’t have to guess what Apollo was looking at. “You really came here just to say ‘hi’ to Mr. Mitsurugi?” Ryuichi groaned. He slowly nodded. It was a pathetic thing to do, really.

“He comes in here every morning to get coffee and tea at seven fifteen.”

“Yeah. For him and his wife.” Ryuichi knew that. The world wouldn’t stop reminding him of that.

“I know!” Ryuichi sighed. “I know. I just… like to come here and see him.”

“Like a stalker?”

“I am not a stalker!” Several people were staring at Ryuichi now. He groaned again. This was just bad in general. It was worse than Reiji finding out the truth and claiming the same. “I mean… I’m not following him around or anything. I just know that he spends his mornings with Ichiru, drops her off at work before going to the office himself at seven thirty. Then, he’s home around five.”

“... I want you to think about what you just told me.” Now that he thought about it, the fact that Ryuichi knew where Reiji was for most of his day was a bit stalker-ish and creepy overall. He groaned for a third time.

“I know. It’s bad.” He would have stopped a long time ago if it wasn’t for one simple thing. “I just… I can’t get him out of my head, no matter how hard I try.”

“I know.” Apollo sighed, patting Ryuichi on the shoulder. “Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow.” Ryuichi returned the sigh with a groan.

“Love sucks. I wish that there was some magical cure.” But if his love caused him pain why did Ryuichi want it so badly?

* * *

 

_ The night was dark and thick with fog. Miles walked along the edge of the lake. This is where Kay said her father met with this mysterious magic man. She didn’t even give him anything specific that he had to do to summon him or whatever. How was he even sure that this man existed? _

_ Miles sighed. This was ridiculous. If he did exist, would this man actually have a cure for his unreciprocated suffering? Wright was happy with someone else. He didn’t feel anything for Miles, he was head over heels for some princess. He was engaged to her. Engaged. And he seemed pretty happy about the whole thing. Miles sighed once more. Wright was engaged, and that was that. _

_ Something grabbed his cloak. _

_ “How much for this?” Miles whipped around, pulling away from whatever had a hold of him. He came face to face with a man in a heavy black cloak. A intricate dagger hung at his side. Miles couldn’t see his face. “It’s quite the exquisite piece. For a thief to own.”  _

_ “It’s not for sale,” said Miles, standing his ground. There was something about this man… something eerie and unnerving.  _

_ “Of course it is. No one ever comes to see me without a deal in mind.” A deal? Wait… _

_ “So you’re this magic man I’ve heard so much about?” The man slowly nodded. _

_ “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” The man began to circle around Miles, as if he was a wolf about to pounce on his prey. “You really are the fairest prince of all, aren’t you?” The man stopped directly in front of Miles. No one had called him a prince in years. “Don’t act like that. I know everything. Now what can I do for you?” _

_ “I need a cure. A cure for… unnecessary feelings.” _

_ “Unnecessary… ah. I think I understand now. You suffer from the most painful of all affiliations. Well, my dear, if you want me to make him love you, that’s one of the few things that I can’t do. Nothing can force love.” Miles shook his head. _

_ “No, that’s not…” It wasn’t that… Miles knew that it wasn’t that. It couldn’t have been that. “It’s an… unrequited feeling. And even under the circumstances that they are returned, I still can’t be with him.” _

_ “Now that…” The man pulled out a small, glass vial from the confines of his cloak. “That’s something I can help you with.” The man stepped over to the lake's edge. He filled the vial with its water. Miles caught sight of it glowing a dark shade of red before the water changed. It became like a liquid cloud.  _

_ “This is it?” Miles asked, staring at the vial. “That will do it?” _

_ “Well… not yet,” said the man, swirling the solution in the vial. “You see, no two loves are alike.” It still wasn’t anything like that. They were just… incredibly strong feelings. The man took a step towards Miles. “We must make this a bit more… personal!” Miles yelped. The man had pulled several of the silver hairs from his bangs. He added a few of them to the potion, swirling them around until the dissolved completely. _

_ “If I drink this…” Miles stared down at the potion. “I won’t… feel anything for him anymore?” _

_ “The next time you see the object of your grief, you won’t even remember who he is, let alone that you ever loved him.” Miles’s heart sunk. He wouldn’t what? _

_ “I won’t remember him?” The man nodded. _

_ “Love is the most powerful magic across all the fifteen realms.” Miles still refused to call it that. “The cure for it must be extreme.” _

_ “Extreme sounds like an understatement.” _

_ “Love makes us sick. It haunts our dreams. It has killed more than any known disease. So, of course, the cure must be extreme.” Miles glanced up at the mystery man. He wanted to make a deal. In a deal, there was an equal exchange between participants. _

_ “What's your price?” _

_ “Oh, these’ll do.” The man held up the remaining strands of Miles’s hair. Miles raised an eyebrow. This was getting strange. _

_ “What do you need of my hair?” _

_ “What do you need of it now that it’s been plucked from your head?” The man darkly chuckled. “Do we have a deal?” He sealed the vial before holding it out to Miles. The pain in Miles’s heart was far too great to keep going on like this. He wanted to end the suffering. He took it. The vial was freezing to the touch.  “I thought so. Drink it in good health… Miles Edgeworth.” The man’s laughter rang out loudly as dark red smoke swirled up around him. Like that, he was gone. Miles left alone. _

_ He stared down at the potion. If he took this, he wouldn’t feel anything for Wright anymore. But that came with a great price. He wouldn’t remember Wright anymore. Some of his greatest memories involved Wright. They were memories he had swore to hold onto forever. Was it really worth it? _

_ Miles was ready to unseal the vial. The only thing that stopped him was a bird landing  on his shoulder. There was a note tied around its leg. _

* * *

 

Sunday morning seemed like the perfect time for a storm. It gave Ryuichi to head to the store and gave him enough time to stock up on the essentials in case of a power outage. Apollo was off doing his sheriff thing and preparing or the storm himself — as well as preparing to take action if needed. And Trucy was fine home alone for the time being. Ryuichi had left her at home alone before, which that was mostly due to work. He felt safer leaving her at home since Apollo came around, but now there was that general feeling of worry only a parent could have that came with leaving your daughter who had stolen your credit card and took a bus to Seattle once before when home alone.

Ryuichi had been too far wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t noticed he was walking towards someone until it was too late. He collided with that person. Both of their items fell to the ground, mixing up in a pile between them. As soon as Ryuichi came back to his senses, he paled. He had collided with Ichiru.

“I am so, so sorry!” said Ryuichi in a hurry. He knelt down, trying to gather up his own things. This couldn’t have been a more awkward day for him. Ichiru joined him in cleaning up the mess.

“It’s fine,” she said, reassuring him that it was no big deal. To Ryuichi it was. It was awkward enough having to rush to the diner every morning, but this was the wife of the man he rushed to the diner to see in the first place.  “This must be yours.” 

Ichiru handed a chocolate bar over to Ryuichi. It had been for Trucy, something special for her not getting into any life-threatening situations for the past month. Now that he thought about that, it was really something Ryuichi as a parent shouldn't be thinking about. He took the bar from Ichiru. He picked up something of hers.

“And this must be…” Ryuichi’s heart stopped when he saw what Ichiru had. He slowly stood. It was a pregnancy test. Ichiru stood up. Ryuichi handed it over to her. “G-Good luck.” Ichiru was beaming.

“Thank you.” Ryuichi felt an enormous amount of guilt as he watch Ichiru walk away. Reiji was moving on with his life. Meanwhile, Ryuichi was still hung up on old feelings for him. He groaned. Reality sucked. 

Ryuichi needed to clear his head. He dropped the bags off at home with a word. he needed some air. He trusted Trucy enough to take of things.

That encounter with Ichiru wouldn’t leave his mind. This was absolutely horrible. Why did Ryuichi make himself miserable like this? He kept on walking. Eventually, his wandering thoughts lead him to the hiking trails in Storybrooke’s forest.

God, why was Ryuichi doing this to himself? He was making himself suffer over a married man.  _ Married _ . He kept repeating that in his head. Reiji was married. He couldn’t forget that. But… the pain he was feeling every time he thought about that little fact… it only made him want to see Reiji more.

Ryuichi was snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle sound of bird. He looked up. The only thing he could see were clouds starting to form. There was cry of the bird again. It wasn’t coming from the sky above. It was coming from the trees. Curiosity got the best of him. He followed the noise down a nearby hill. The cooing got louder.  Ryuichi found the source of the coos. Wrapped up in a wire net was a white dove. Ryuichi’s heart got the better of him. He carefully picked up the bird, making sure not to move it or harm it even worse. The bird cooed, as if it were almost crying. 

Ryuichi made his way back to Storybrooke as quickly as he could. The only place he could think of that had a veterinarian or anyone that would be able to help really was the shelter. Lucky for him, that’s just what it took. The shelter had a vet on staff that day, and he was cooperative in helping out Ryuichi. It was just a few short minutes before Ryuichi found out what exactly had happened.

“Well, the good news is that she has no broken bones,” relayed the vet to Ryuichi as he carefully stroked the bird’s feathers to keep her calm. “She was just a little bit dehydrated, but I got her some fluids. She'll be fine.” Ryuichi felt a but coming on.

“Is there any bad news?” he asked.

“Yes. The bad news is that this is a North Pacific dove. They're a migratory species, something quite strange among American doves. They tend to form strong, monogamous bonds.” Ryuichi didn't need to hear anymore to understand what the veterinarian was getting at.

“If I don't get her back to her flock, she'll be alone forever.”  The vet nodded.

“It's a long shot but…” he said as he put the dove into a cage. “If you keep her here, she'll heal… but she won't be happy.” No one deserved to be separated from the ones they loved. Ryuichi took the cage.

“I'll take my chances.” If he couldn’t be happy with the person he cared about, then he might as well make someone else happy.

“Good luck.” Ryuichi left the shelter. The dove’s flock was probably around the same spot where Ryuichi had found her. He looked up at the sky. The clouds didn't look too bad. He would release the dove and be home before the first drop of rain fell.

“Ryuichi!” He knew that voice. Ryuichi turned. Reiji was running up to him.

“Hey,” said Ryuichi, trying to keep the conversation brief. As much as he liked talking with Reiji, he really had to get the dove to her flock.

“What are you doing?” Reiji asked. He was staring at the cage.

“I found a bird in a trap. She’s fine, so I'm going to go back out and return her to her flock. Why? I never took you to be the animal lover type.” It was strange that Reiji was asking him about this. Then again, it was weird to run into someone on the street with a birdcage.

“I’m…” Reiji sighed. “It's not that.” Oh? “Ryuichi, there's a storm coming. You really shouldn't be going out there. Especially since you don't drive.” Ryuichi wanted to roll his eyes. So what if he didnt drive? He would be fine. “Who knows how long you'll be out there? You could get caught in it.”

“Take a look up.” Ryuichi pointed to the sky above. “There aren’t that many clouds. The storm’s not coming for a while. If I wait, she could lose her loved ones forever. She'll be completely alone. No one deserves that.” Ryuichi continued walking. Reiji grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

“If you insist on doing this, then let me at least drive you.” Ryuichi shrugged Reiji off.

“I really don't need any help, Reiji.” It was a simple task. And as much as Ryuichi wanted him to come, it would be better if he did this on his own. The less time he spent with Reiji, the easier it would be to move on. Ichiru flashed into his mind. “I'll be fine.”

Ryuichi walked away, leaving Reiji alone in the middle of the street. He would be fine. It was just freeing a bird back into the wild. How much trouble could he get into?

* * *

 

_ Phoenix gazed out from the balcony. There were the sounds of laughter and joy down below in the courtyard. Music filled the air. None of it seemed important to him. There was only one thing on his mind. He hadn't been able to get that encounter with Miles Edgeworth out of his head for weeks now. And he wanted nothing more than to see him again.  _

_ “Phoenix.” Phoenix looked over his shoulder. Calisto Yew, his apparent sister, had entered his room. There was a box in her hands.  _

_ “Your absence at the feast has been noticed by several people, you know. It is for you, after all,” Calisto said with a short laugh. “I thought that this might coax you out.” She opened the box to reveal an elaborate crown. Phoenix just stared at it. _

_ “You know how many people you could feed with that?” he said, walking back into the room. Calisto rolled her eyes as she placed the crown on a nearby desk. _

_ “It's a gift. From King Hawthorne. It's for you to wear when you marry his daughter.” That reminder had been growing more and more bitter to hear. Calisto, however, seemed positively giddy with that grin on her face. “Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed everyone from a million kingdoms.” Calisto placed her hand on Phoenix’s shoulder. “Show some enthusiasm, already,” she said with a short snicker. _

_ “Enthusiasm wasn't really part of our deal.” Phoenix pushed her hand away, causing her grin to fade. “The wedding is in four months. I've honored all of your wishes up until now.” _

_ “But it's not your honor that's needed here. It's your heart.” But Phoenix’s heart was yearning for someone else. Someone who wasn't Dahlia Hawthorne. _

_ “My heart belongs to Dahlia.” It was a flat out lie. It was a lie that made Calisto’s brow furrow. _

_ “I'm not a fool, Phoenix Wright,” she said. Her joyous attitude turned as sour as a lemon. “Your heart doesn’t belong to Dahlia Hawthorne anymore, does it?” Oh no. “It's held by another woman.” Phoenix stared at her. “Don't deny it. I've seen that look you've had for weeks now. I'm not blind. You've been wanting someone else. Who is she?” Phoenix laughed nervously, unsure about what to do. _

_ “Um… It's not really a woman, per se,” he said, taking a step back and away from the queen. Calisto rolled her eyes. _

_ “Male, female, troll… do you think I really care?” Phoenix just offered her a shrug. She groaned. “Who is he?” _

_ “Someone I knew when I was younger.” Wonderful memories came to the surface the more Phoenix thought about him. He sighed. “I met him again on a journey. We haven't see each since but… he stayed with me.” Phoenix could feel his mother's ring resting underneath his clothes and out of sight. He didn't give it to Dahlia like originally planned. He kept it with him, tied on a string around his neck. He was saving it for someone else. He only had to find this someone. _

_ “Forget him.” Calisto’s words were spoken like an order. _

_ “You make it sound so easy.” _

_ “Being royalty isn't easy. We hold all this power over other men and their lives. Do you think it comes without a cost?” Phoenix shook his head. _

_ “I'm not saying that it doesn't. But it's something I never asked for!” _

_ “I saved you from the poverty you were living in before. Be thankful for that.” Be thankful? Thankful for what? Agreeing to this is why Phoenix had to leave his family and friends — everything and everyone he knew — behind in Kurain. _

_ “It was the only way to save your kingdom and provide for my mother. Your mother. Our mother!” _

_ “She is no mother of mine!” Those words hung in the air like a cloud of smoke. Phoenix stared at the queen as if she had just backhanded him. Calisto sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  _

_ “This is a choice  _ you _ made,” she said. “It's a role  _ you _ have taken. So honor it. There is too much at stake now.” He didn't have much of a choice in that matter. “Do whatever you can to get this man out of your head, because nothing — and I mean  _ nothing —  _ will stop this wedding. Am I understood?” Phoenix clenched his hands together as he slowly nodded. “Good.” _

_ Calisto left without another word, slamming the door shut behind her. Phoenix never asked for this. He never asked for any of this. He never wanted to become a prince in the first place. If anything, he would rather be back in Kurain, covered with flour and laughing with Maya. _

_ But then… he never would never be where he was now. That intense emotion was currently overwhelming him. Phoenix felt for the ring. His mother said that the ring would show him his true love — that he would know. And seeing that ring on Edgeworth… when he saw that ring on  _ Miles _ … he felt it. He felt a long dormant feeling that he hadn't felt in over fifteen years. What was once a childhood crush had grown stronger. He couldn't take it any longer. _

_ Phoenix rushed to his desk. He had to tell Miles Edgeworth exactly how he felt, whether he felt the same or not. He went to work quickly, writing out the letter as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was, but this was his best shot. Phoenix finished up his letter. He went to the balcony and let out a loud, sharp whistle. _

_ In a short moment, a white dove landed on the balcony. It wasn't what he had expected, but this was fate gave him. The bird stuck out it's leg. Phoenix folded up the letter and tied it to its leg. _

_ “Find him.” The dove coped before taking off. Phoenix sighed. He hoped that the dove found Miles. He had to know — even if it killed him. Phoenix would do anything he could to bring the truth to light. _

* * *

 

Preparing for the storm was harder than Apollo thought. It would have been easy if it was just him, Trucy and Ryuichi. However, his job as sheriff entailed that he had to prepare for anything that could happen. Which is why he was currently loading up the squad car with a heap of supplies. Just in case, he was going to pick up Trucy. She had called earlier saying Ryuichi wasn't back yet from a walk he took. The storm would hit Storybrooke any minute. Apollo didn't want her to be alone during it.

Apollo shut the trunk of the car. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught someone walking up to him. It was the mayor.

“You know, if you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think that's going a bit too far,” he said, leaning against the car. Karuma rolled her eyes. Apollo wasn't sure if their temporary truce from yesterday still in effect. He wasn't going to take that chance.

“I need you to look into something for me, Sheriff,” said Karuma. She seemed civil enough. “There's someone new in town.”

“Let me guess. A woman with a veil?” Karuma nodded. That had been the only new person Apollo could think of. “Yeah. I met her. I gave her directions to Ichijou’s last night.”

“You talked to her?” Apollo nodded. “What did she say?”

“She just asked for directions. What’s the big deal? Do you know who she is or something?” Karuma shook her head.

“I don’t know. I can’t see her face.” That’s probably what the veil was meant for. Apollo could help but wonder…  why would she hide her face? “I asked around the town, and no one seems to know anything about her. Yet… there’s something about that woman. Something familiar.”

“Maybe she’s one of the untold millions that your father cursed,” Apollo said with a laugh. Karuma’s face remained stagnant, with the exception of her brow raising.

“What?”

“It’s Trucy’s thing. That your dad cursed the entire town or something.” Karuma groaned. Other than that, she looked a bit relieved.

“Sheriff, this is no laughing matter,” said the mayor. “I want you to find out who she is, what she wants and what the hell she’s doing here!” Karuma cracked her whip on the ground to emphasized her point. She went everywhere with that thing, didn’t she?

“You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke. I should know. I read the charter back to back.”

“This isn’t about the law, Apollo Justice,” said Karuma through her teeth. She was really irritated now, wasn’t she? “You’re going to do this because I asked you to. That, and it’s the right thing to do.” It was Apollo’s turn to be confused.

“Why would I invade a woman's privacy because you told me to?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere Apollo Justice.” That was not a comforting thought. “One of my… spies, so to speak, saw your and Trucy’s exchange with her. The way she looked at Trucy.... isn’t that enough of a reason to arouse suspicion?” 

Apollo thought about the brief conversation last night. When Trucy finally got into the woman’s line of sight, she seemed shocked to see the girl. Apollo could have sworn that she was surprised by Trucy. Either that, or she had seen her before. The only thing that the memory proved was that Karuma was right. And that she knew how to get Apollo to do what she wanted. He approached the car’s driver’s side.

“I’ll look into it.” Karuma grinned. Apollo thought this would be easy. No one could escape the eyes of Justice. No one could lie to him. How hard could it be to find out who this woman was anyway?

* * *

 

_ Miles leaned up against the outer wall. Why was he doing this? This was absolutely ridiculous, far beyond his own standards. It was a ridiculous and easy way for him to get captured. There was still a bounty on his head. And the queen of this place would love to get her hands of that pretty prize. Miles sighed. He knew why he was here. He pulled out the letter he had received a mere few hours ago. _

“Dearest Miles Edgeworth. I haven’t heard from you since our meeting and can only assume you found the happiness that you desired. But I must let you know. There’s not a day goes by that I have not thought of you. In four months, I’m to be married. Come to me before then. Come to me and show me you feel the same and that we can be together. And if you don’t, I’ll have my answer. Phoenix Wright.”

_ Miles groaned softly, folding the letter back up. Wright was more emotional in his message than necessary. But it was enough to keep Miles from drinking that potion. He could feel it resting up against the small bag he had attached to his belt. It was still like ice. Miles tucked the letter away next to it.  _

_ He pulled up the hood of his cloak, making sure that it covered his hair. He sighed. Here went nothing. He really should thank Kay for never taking back her baskets during her food deliveries. It provided the perfect cover to sneak into the castle where Wright was being held. _

_ With the basket in hand, Miles walked into the courtyard. Many people were rushing back and forth. It was more like a marketplace than a palace courtyard. Closer to the main gates, a man was directing servants around. Perfect. The man stopped Miles before he could go any further. _

_ “Flowers from the kingdom of Hawthorne for the prince,” said Miles, hoping that his lie was enough to get him past the gates. The man sighed. _

_ “Top of the northeast spire,” he said, pointing the tower in question. The man stopped him once more while Miles tried to go further. “Make sure you take the service stairwell on your right. Otherwise the guards will toss you over the walls.” Miles quickly nodded before following the man’s directions. He never suspected the truth. _

_ As soon as Miles was inside, he ditched the basket in the stairwell, covering it up with his cloak for good measure. Avoiding royals was his life. He could get back here easily and sneak out once more, all without getting caught.  _

_ When he still held a royal status, Miles had visited many places and many kingdoms. This, unfortunately, was not one of them. So, Miles was left blind. He quickly dashed up the staircase. If he recalled, that gatekeeper said that Wright was at the top of the tower. He cringed at the thought. If Wright was really going along with this prince thing, then why did they have him locked up like a prisoner? … unless he really was a prisoner. _

_ Miles shook his head as he reached the top of the stairwell. No, that was ridiculous. He seemed willing to play a phony prince. He carefully walked down the hall that the staircase opened up to. The spire couldn’t be far from here, could it? _

_ Heavier footsteps echoed behind him. Oh no. That had to be one of the guards. Miles couldn't get caught. Not now. Miles ran and ducked behind a pillar for cover. He held his breath as the footsteps passed. He stepped out from behind the pillar. Walking down the hall wasn't a guard. Miles recognized those spikes of hair anywhere. It was Wright. _

_ “Wri—!” Miles was jerked backwards, a hand clamped over his mouth before the rest of the word could form. One of the guards had seen him. One of the guards had caught him. _

_ The guard dragged Miles away from the hall and away from his goal. He was stronger than he appeared to be, putting up with Miles’s struggling all the way down into the depths of the castle. As soon as they were down in the dungeons, the guard unceremoniously threw Miles into one of it cells. _

_ “Wait!” Miles shouted, getting back onto his feet. He rushed to the bars of the cell as the guard slammed them shut. “I am a royal emissary, you can't treat me like this!” _

_ “Sure you are,” said the guard. He pulled out something. Miles knew what it was. It was the letter Wright had written him. He checked his own person. No. “The queen will be the one to decide your fate.” The guard left the former prince alone.  _

_ Frustration built. Miles shook the bars. They were stronger than they looked. There had to be some way to break out of this cell. He hadn't spent three years running from royalty to end up like this. There had to be a way out. _

_ The walls were stone and far too steep to climb. The bars were solid steel and even the wood above them wasn't rotten enough for Miles to easily break. He refused to give up. There was only one choice left. He had to break the lock. _

_ Miles picked up a stray stone from the cell floor. It would do. He went to the lock. It was as primitive he could get, but it was he best option. He stuck the lock with the stone. The clang echoed throughout the dungeon. The lock had to break. It needed to break.  _ _ Miles hit the lock again. He had to find a way out. He hit the lock. Miles had to get out. There was someone out there waiting for him. Wright was waiting. If he couldn't break the lock, Wright would never get his answer. Miles hit it again. _

_ He had to know the truth. He had to know what these feelings meant. He had to know why they caused him to suffer so much. He had to know why the simple thought of Wright made him feel so uncertain and so uneasy about where he was. He wanted to know what it all meant. Miles didn't want to lose Phoenix Wright forever. _

_ The lock wasn't breaking anytime soon. Miles groaned. He had barely made a dent in it. This was useless. _

_ “Need some help, pal?” Miles dropped the stone at the sudden voice. He looked up front the lock. Someone was coming towards his cell. They stepped into the light. Help came in the form of a large man wearing a tattered coat. _

_ “You ready to go home?” asked the man. He held up his hand. He was holding the keys to the dungeon. Miles had no idea how be managed to get them, and frankly that wasn't the only question on his mind. _

_ “Who are you?” Miles asked, staring at the man before him. _

_ “Dick Gumshoe, at your service,” said the man with a short bow. “My friends and I are hard to bust you out, Edgeworth, sir!” Miles stared at him. _

_ “You know who I am?” Well, the answer was obvious. He probably saw his face on a wanted poster before. _

_ “Well… no.” Oh. That was unexpected. “But we do know Kay Faraday. She got worried when you never came back. She sent us off to get you.” Miles made a note to thank Kay next time he saw her. “You don't mind me asking, what was you doing here?” _

_ “There’s someone here waiting for me. Someone I…” Miles still didn't know the right word to describe how Wright made him feel. “Someone that I feel very… strongly for. And I refuse to lose him.” _

_ “Love, huh?” _

_ “I wouldn't call it that.” Gumshoe chuckled. As he rolled his eyes, Miles still had questions he wanted answered. “How did you get in here?” Gumshoe went through the assortment of keys. _

_ “You know Ema Skye?”  _

_ “Ema Skye…?” Gumshoe nodded. “No…” Miles did have to admit, the name ‘Skye’ did sound awfully familiar. _

_ “Well, she whipped up this sleeping gas. Knocked all of the guards out cold.” Gumshoe jammed one of the many keys into the lock. With a simple twist and click, the lock proved to be useless. It clattered to the ground. Gumshoe swung the door open. Miles stepped out, relieved to be free of the forsaken place. “The rest are waiting just outside the walls. Come on!”  _

_ Miles and Gumshoe took off down the dungeon. But before they left the castle, Miles was determined to finish the one thing he came here to do. _

* * *

 

Storybrooke was far behind Ryuichi. After about half am hour, he had finally made it back to the forest. Ryuichi had to be quick about this. He could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. He wanted to get back home before the storm hit.

Ryuichi looked down at the dove in her cage. She seemed to be pretty antsy. She probably figured out what was going on.

“Your flock can't be far from here,” said Ryuichi to the bird. “They're waiting for you. All we have to do is beat the storm.” 

Ryuichi kept on walking. The sound of thunder was growing louder. He was close to where he found the dove. He came to a stop on that hill. There wasn't another dove in sight. Something was up. The flock had to be around here somewhere. He placed the cage on the ground.

Ryuichi walked farther down the incline. The flock had to be somewhere. The slope let off a cliff. Ryuichi walked along it. Where the hell was that flock?!

Thunder crashed right over head. Ryuichi jumped. The storm was close. And so was he to the edge. His subtle movement caused the ground from underneath him to come loose. It went down the cliff, taking Ryuichi with it.

Before he could plunge down into the ravine below, Ryuichi grabbed the exposed root of a tree. He wasn't that far from the edge. He tried to climb back up. The root was pulled out. Ryuichi was dropped down further. He clung onto the root for his life. He stared down at the river below.

_ I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to— _

“Ryuichi!” That voice. Ryuichi looked up. Kneeling over the edge of the cliffside was Reiji Mitsurugi. His hand was extended out towards him. He looked frightened to death. “Grab my hand!”

Ryuichi didn't need to be told twice. He reached up, struggling to hold himself onto the tree root. It was a miracle that he managed to grab Reiji’s hand. It was enough. Reiji pulled Ryuichi up to safety. 

Both men collapsed away from the edge as soon as Ryuichi was back on solid earth. Ryuichi could feel his heart beating wielding against his chest. That was one adrenaline rush he didn't want to experience again. He looked over to Reiji as he stood. He helped him up.

“Thanks…” was the first word to come to mind. The second thing was a slap from logic. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you really think that I would let you come out here alone?” Reiji replied. Ryuichi had insisted that he didn't need any help. He was grateful that Reiji had ignored him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah… Yeah. I'm fine.” Well, he was fine as he could be for someone who nearly fell off of a cliff. Ryuichi climbed back up the hill. Reiji followed after him.

“Where are you going?”

“I came here to find a flock of doves, and that's what I'm going to do.”

“And I came here to get you before you got hurt.” Ryuichi tried to ignore the skip in his heartbeats. He found the dove’s cage and picked it up once more.

“Well, thanks for that.” Ryuichi felt a few raindrops strike his hand. He looked up just as Reiji found him. 

“Ryuichi, we have to go.” Ryuichi shook his head. A few more raindrops splattered onto him.

“No.” He had to do this. He knew the pain of not being able to be with the one you loved. No one — human or bird — deserved to feel that.

“Doing this on foot is not the best idea.” The rain started to come down. Ryuichi threw his jacket over the cage.

“Well, I can't really drive up here, now can I?”

“I know.” The rain came down heavier, whipping up into something violent. Ryuichi missed his deadline. The storm had hit Storybrooke, and now he was caught up in it. 

“I can't… I have to…” Reiji took a hold of Ryuichi’s arm.

“Ryuichi, it's not safe!” Ryuichi didn't want to fight against this. “We need to get out of here! Come on, I saw somewhere we can take shelter on my way here.” Ryuichi looked down at the cage and back up to Reiji. He nodded. The two of them ran through the violent rainstorm to find a suitable shelter.

* * *

 

_ The two were running through the halls of the dungeons. There had to be a way out of here. Miles looked around the tunnel. He slowed his pacing as a light came into view. A set of stairs. The perfect way out. It looked deserted enough. If they took this, they would avoid any guards. Miles could reach the northeast spire. _

_ Miles knew what he had to do. He wouldn't tell Gumshoe the truth until they were near safety. The man had saved him after all, and most likely wouldn't quit until he was safe. Miles turned to tell Gumshoe of his plan. He groaned. The large man was nowhere in sight. Miles could be quiet when he ran, but no one was that quiet. He sighed. That man was going to get himself killed if he didn't know what he was doing. _

_ Miles ran down the remaining length of the tunnel. It opened up to the courtyard. Just as Miles has suspected, Gumshoe definitely caught himself in some trouble. Whoever Ema Skye was, her sleeping gas had worn off. The guards were awake and surrounding Gumshoe. With them was a regally dressed woman. The queen. _

_ “Where is the prisoner?” the queen asked, sounded irritated. “Where is the man from the dungeon?” _

_ “What man?” Miles hadn't expected Gumshoe to actually lie for his protection. The queen turned to one of the guards. _

_ “Kill him.” No, no, no. Miles was not about to let a person die for his sake. He thought quick and he thought fast. He pulled a torch off of the wall as the guard drew his sword. It was seconds away from striking Gumshoe. _

_ “Stop!” All eyes turned to Miles Edgeworth. The execution came to a halt. Miles was glad he snuck in through the courtyard. He held the torch over a large pile of straw.  _

_ “Are you looking for me?” The queen's eyes burned holes into Miles as he spoke. “Let him go, or else I'll set this whole place ablaze.” _

_ “You won't do it,” said the queen as she narrowed her eyes. _

_ “Watch me.” Miles glared at the queen. She looked over at Gumshoe. _

_ “Release him.” The man looked over at Miles. _

_ “Go.” He nodded. And like that, Gumshoe fled from the courtyard. Miles handed off the torch to one of the guards as the queen approached him.  _

_ “Miles Edgeworth. At last we meet. You're much more handsome than Von Karma made you out to be.” Miles didn't falter. The queen wrapped her fingers around his collar. “We need to talk.” _

* * *

 

The rain was coming as hard as bullets. Wherever Ryuichi had run off to, he hadn't been able to return home before the storm hit. As soon as the rain started to fall, Apollo rushed back to number seven to pick up Trucy. Apollo just hoped that Ryuichi was safe.

Trucy and Apollo rushed into the diner to get out of the rain. Being the sheriff, Apollo couldn't stay at home like he wanted. He had to be in town. Upon arriving at the diner, Apollo spotted only one person sitting in the booths. It was the woman from last night. There was a large wooden box sitting by her feet. One of the sleeves of her coat was pushed up.

“Trucy, why don't you go dry off, okay?” Apollo told the girl with him. Trucy nodded. She raced off into the back of the diner, towards the inn portion of it. Apollo was left free to confront the stranger.

He walked over to her booth, sitting opposite of her. The woman glanced up at him. She pulled down her sleeve quick enough that Apollo couldn't see what she was trying to hide. She was still wearing her veil and hood.

“We need to talk,” he said to the stranger.

“Oh?” replied the woman. “Might I ask why?”

“Because you're suspicious.” The woman softly chuckled.

“Yes. I'm very suspicious. Sitting here out in the open and drinking coffee.” She gestured to the cup on the table. “I wonder what kind of alarms I would have raised had I ordered something else.”

“That's not what I'm talking about.” Apollo flashed back to the night before. “I'm talking about Trucy. The way that you reacted when you saw her.”

“You mean the little girl that was with you?” Apollo nodded.

“Yes. I want you to answer some questions for me. For example, why did you pull up in front of our house?”

“I needed directions. I saw you two. I didn't want to bother anyone, so I asked someone who was already outside.” 

Apollo glanced down, tracing his fingers over his bracelet from under the table. There was no reaction. He still didn't trust her. There was something about this woman… something that Apollo couldn't pinpoint. Maybe this was how Karuma felt about her. His eyes fell on the box under the table.

“What's in the box?” Apollo asked, looking back up towards the stranger. The woman lightly laughed again.

“It's awfully frustrating not knowing things,” she said. “It's not illegal to carry boxes around here. Is it?”

“Please just tell me.” Apollo didn't know how long Trucy was going to take. He didn't want her to see him interrogating this woman. 

“You really want to know what's inside of it, don't you?” Apollo nodded. He didn't want to play these games either. “I'm going to make you wait. You'll watch me carry it around, hauling it off to mysterious and strange places. With each passing moment, the mystery will grow more and more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, as will your frustration. Never knowing and only guessing what could be inside this box.” She tapped the box with her foot. Apollo narrowed his eyes, causing the woman to quietly laugh again.

“This isn't funny.”

“How about this? You and I can have a drink sometime. If you agree, I'll tell you right now.” Apollo heaved a sigh. Finally, some cooperation.

“Okay. A drink it is.” If Apollo had to guess, the woman was smiling from under her veil. She reached down and pulled out the box, placing it gently on the table. With a simple click, the box was unlocked. The woman opened it. She spun it around to reveal it's contents to Apollo. He stared at it. That's not what he was expecting.

“Really?” said Apollo. Inside was a typewriter. The woman nodded.

“I'm a writer.” Apollo’s bracelet squeezed his arm. It was about time that he got some reaction out of this stranger.

“Liar.”

“Really? How can you tell?”

“No real idea why, but I can spot the tells people have when they lie.” Apollo raised his arm. The gold of his bracelet glinted off of the dim lighting of the room. He tapped it. “My bracelet tightens around my arm when I do. It sounds crazy, but it's true. You — for example — swallowed before you spoke.” The woman leaned back in the booth. She was awfully calm for someone who just got caught in a lie. Apollo lowered his arm. “Now tell me. What's really up with the typewriter?”

“Consider it a change of career,” explained the woman. “I was a singer before. Overseas. However, I have decided to put my songwriting talents into actual writing.”

“That's why you're here?” It seemed a bit unbelievable. But it wasn't a lie. Apollo’s bracelet had no reaction.

“I find this place is somewhat… inspiring. It provides a person with courage.” The woman took back her box. She shut it, locking the typewriter back up. She stood, seemingly smiling.

“Wait,” said Apollo as the woman started to walk away. She stopped at the entrance to the back. “One more question. Have you ever been here before?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Apollo could have sworn that woman was smirking as she left the diner. Just as she left, Trucy emerged from the back room. A towel was wrapped around her neck, and there was another on in her arms.

“Here you go.” Trucy handed Apollo the dry towel as she sat down where the woman once was. Apollo nearly forgot he was still soaking wet from the rain.

“Thanks.” Apollo gazed out the window as thunder rumbled in the distance. He ran the towel over his hair. Is it possible that Storybrooke just got weirder?

“You think Daddy’s okay?” asked Trucy, staring out the window as well. Apollo shrugged.

“Trucy, if you want my honest opinion, I think your dad could fall forty feet into a ravine and still be fine.” Trucy slowly nodded. Apollo wasn't sure about what he had said, but he did hope that Ryuichi was alright.

* * *

 

_ Queen Calisto Yew dragged Miles Edgeworth to her own private meeting hall. The guards were stationed at the door. It wasn't like Miles could make a run for it even if he wanted to. As soon as this was done, he was going to talk to Wright. That’s what he had even come here for. It was the only thing he had come here for. _

_ The queen hadn’t stopped glaring at Miles since she first laid eyes on him. This moment was no exception. The only actual exception from before was the devious smile forming on her face. _

_ “So…” said the queen after what seemed like a minute of intense silence. She walked towards Miles, taking in his features. “You’re the one.” _

_ “I don’t know what you’re—” Miles tried to say before the queen cut him off. _

_ “Don’t play dumb.” The queen produced a simple letter. It was the letter Wright had written to Miles. The guards had given it to her. This wasn’t a good sign. “I know everything.” She slammed down the letter on the round table. “You poisoned his heart, and now his marriage. With that, the entire kingdom. All because of your feelings. Your love.” Her words were like poison. Miles shook his head. _

_ “It’s not…” He still didn’t know what it was. “They’re just feelings. Nothing more. And I wished that feelings could be helped, but they can’t.” If they could, Miles would never have made the deal he did the night before. The queen rolled her eyes. _

_ “Of course they can.” She made it sound so easy. “And these feelings… your feelings are nothing more than a disease. Like all diseases, there are two ways that it can be vanquished. A cure… or death.” Miles went stiff at ‘death’. “Do you know where Phoenix Wright is at the moment?” She pointed out the doors. “He’s right down that hall. Packing for his new life.” _

_ “He’ll never know that I was here,” Miles said with a sigh. He stared off down the hall. Well, it wasn’t exactly how he wanted it to go. His plan had utterly failed. _

_ “Oh, yes he will.” Miles looked towards the queen. What was she getting at? “Because, Miles Edgeworth, you are going to sneak into his room and tell him why you’re here.” She snatched the letter back up and forced it into his hands. “Because you don’t love him.” Miles’s eyes went wide. “It will break his heart. It will cure him of his feelings for you. And if you don’t…” The queen drew a line across her throat with her finger. _

_ “You'll kill me.” _

_ “Oh no, my dear,” said the queen with a short laugh. “I'll kill  _ him _.” Miles felt his heart nearly stop. _

_ “What?!” _

_ “Killing you would be useless. It would only make him love you more. His marriage and the kingdom would still crumble. However… if he were to die by an assassin’s hand, he would die a martyr. Hawthorne would forgive — or even commend — his death. The merger would be complete.” The queen narrowed her eyes. “My brother or not, I won't hesitate to do what needs to be done “ Miles froze. Her brother? So Wright was actually… that deserved a very long explanation. _

_ “Your brother?” repeated Miles. The queen nodded. Oh Gods. “You would do that to your own brother?” _

_ “He may be my brother by blood,” sneered the queen, “but I will  _ never  _ accept that peasant as my family.” The queen stormed out of the room.  _

_ Miles stared down at the letter in his hands. If he went through with this, then he would have to inflict the worst kind of pain upon Wright. Then again, if he didn’t, the queen would have Wright killed. Just the thought of that made something in Miles’s chest tighten. He didn't want to hurt him, but if Miles refused to break Wright’s heart, he would be leading him straight to his death. He knew what he needed to do. _

_ He walked out of the room. The guards let him pass. Miles could see the light at the end of the hall. He glanced down at the letter again. The thought of his next action was painful. It was for the good of everyone, though. Wright deserved better than an exiled, broken man. _

_ Miles walked down to the room at the end of the hall. He eased the door open. It was just as the queen had promised. There was Wright, packing up his belongings. He hadn't noticed Miles yet. He could run away right now. Wright would never know. But… then that meant… Miles shook his head. No, he had to do this. He stepped into the room, softly shutting the door behind him. _

_ “Wright.” The single word could barely come out. Wright froze in place, dropping what was in his hands. He turned to face the former prince. That smile on his face… knowing what he was about to do, it was painful for Miles to see it. _

_ “Miles.” Miles held up the letter. It was crumpled from where he had been holding onto it. _

_ “I uh… I got your letter.” Before Miles could object, Wright rushed forward. He wrapped his arms around him, seemingly not wanting to let go. _

_ “You came…” said Wright, his voice slightly muffled by his face in Miles’s shoulder. “You came. You actually came.” Miles didn't want to do this. He felt something sharply tug at his heart.  _

_ “Wait.” Miles pushed Wright away. Wright stared at him in bewilderment. _

_ “What is it?” Why was this hurting so much? He wanted the pain to stop. Miles wanted this to end. He didn't want to do this. _

_ “... Wright.” He was choking on his own breath. “I must say, I hadn't expected to meet you again after all these years.” Something inside of him was screaming. “However… in retrospect, it would have been better had we not met on that road at all.” Wright’s face fell. Any sign of joy was gone. Miles didn't dare break. He learned long ago that a prince never could show signs of weakness. Despite the fact that he was no longer a prince, Miles still held that rule to heart. _

_ “It’s thanks to you,” continued Miles, “that I am saddled with unnecessary… feelings.”  _

_ “Unnecessary feelings?” _

_ “Yes.” Miles still didn't know what they were. Everyone kept telling him that those intense feelings were love. Miles didn't think that they were. They couldn't have been. “Feelings of unease and uncertainty.” _

_ “Aren't those kind of necessary?” Wright said with a small, almost nervous laugh. He was trying to play off the situation as joke. Miles could see the pain in his eyes. _

_ “They only serve to get in my way.” Miles focused in on Wright. He didn't want to do this. He felt like breaking and telling Wright the truth right now. He couldn't. “You listen to me, Phoenix Wright. Don't ever try to contact me.” Miles pushed the letter into Wright’s hands. His face was blank. “I never want to see your face again.” Miles felt the ache in his heart growing unbearable. It was like he could barely breathe. “That is all I came to tell you.” _

_ Miles turned away from Wright. He didn't dare look at him now. He probably couldn’t handle it if he did. He left the room and Wright without another word. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi and Reiji were not fine. They were caught up in what felt to Ryuichi like a cyclone. They had to get out of the rain. He followed after Reiji, still trying to find the shelter he had mentioned earlier.

“There!” Ryuichi could barely see through the rain. Reiji took him by the hand as they ran on forward. Soon, a cabin came into view. Finally. They raced up to the door. As Reiji peered in through the window, Ryuichi banged on the door. There was no answer. There was no one inside either.

Ryuichi rammed up against the door to try and break it down. It wouldn't budge. It wasn't until Reiji joined him that they were finally able to bust the door open. The pair rushed inside, finally out of the rain.

Ryuichi placed down the cage. Inside, the dove was still okay and dry. He sighed. There was a click. Glancing over his shoulder, Ryuichi saw the Reiji had gotten a fire going in the fireplace. He took his drenched jacket off of the cage 

“Are you sure that it's okay to be in here?” Ryuichi asked, walking over to fireplace. He set down his jacket in front of it before sitting down. Like the two men, it had been soaked to the bone. The fire felt amazing.

“Well, you're roommates with the sheriff, your daughter is his sister,” said Reiji, taking off his glasses. He flicked the excess water off of them. “And I hold some leverage with the mayor thanks to my job. I doubt we’ll be arrested.” He slid his glasses back on. Nearby was a small stack of dry blankets. Reiji took one. He placed it on Ryuichi’s shoulders. With a small flutter in his chest, Ryuichi shrugged it off.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Ryuichi stared at the fire going.

“I'm just trying to help.” Reiji picked the blanket up off of the floor. He dropped it back onto Ryuichi. “What is with you today? This isn't like you at all.”

“What's with me?” Ryuichi repeated. He stood up, letting the blanket fall once more. This had been going on for long enough. He was sick of it. “What's going on is that, believe it or not, I have feelings for you!”

“I know that.” Of course he did. “You're not very good at hiding them.” Ryuichi shook his head.

“That's not the point!” The floodgates had opened. There was nothing Ryuichi could do now. All of his internal thoughts and feelings were rushing out of his mouth before he could stop them. “No matter what I do, I still have feelings for you. Feelings of unease and uncertainty… doubt! But, they're not the only ones.” Ryuichi knew why his face grew red or his heart skipped more than enough beats than it should when Reiji was around him. He knew what it was. He didn't want to say it.

“I…” Ryuichi said, no sure where to continue. “... Ever since I started volunteering at the hospital I felt this… connection. Between you and me.” He couldn't explain why. “And now that I actually spent time with you… I…” Ryuichi sighed, shaking his head. “Reiji, I can't stop thinking about you.” Reiji was silent. Ryuichi kept going. “I've been trying to distract myself from it but… it doesn't last. Every time that I see you…” Ryuichi was starting to choke on his own words. “All of these feelings just keep rushing back. And I  _ like  _ it. I like feeling this way. That's why I—" He cut himself off there. No, he couldn't tell Reiji that.

“That's why you what?” Reiji asked, a brow raised. Ryuichi sighed. He hoped to the heavens that Reiji didn't think he was crazy.

“That's why I go to Ichijou’s every morning at seven fifteen. It's to see you.” Reiji was silent. He just stared at Ryuichi, looking a bit surprised. “I don't even know why I do it. It just makes me more miserable. Every time I see you, it reminds me all over again that you chose to be with Ichiru.” Ryuichi sighed as his confessional rant came to a close. “And it's also why I didn't want you to come here with me. Because being around you… it's too painful. But I can't stop.” Ryuichi groaned. “It's like a drug!” There was a small second of silence. Then, much to Ryuichi’s shock, Reiji began laughing. He was _ laughing _ . “You think this is funny?!”

“No,” said Reiji, his laugh coming to a close. “No, it's just… Ryuichi, I go to Ichijou’s every morning at seven fifteen to see  _ you _ .” Ryuichi felt any trace of cold leave his face. His heart was pounding. He and Reiji clot closer and closer until… Ryuichi pushed him back. He remembered.

“Wait, no.” As much as he wanted to go through with it, Ryuichi knew better. “Reiji, no. How can you even do this?”

“Do what?” Was he seriously not understanding the repercussions of this?

“Reiji, I know.” The memory of his brief encounter at the store came back up. “About Ichiru. About how she thinks she's pregnant.” 

“What?” Reiji stared at Ryuichi with wide eyes. That shock… it clicked inside Ryuichi’s head.

“You didn't know, did you?” Reiji shook his head. “And you two aren't trying?”

“No,” Reiji said, finding his voice once more. “We haven't even…” He shook his head again. “We haven't done anything of the sort since I was discharged.” Ryuichi could hear Reiji clearly. Wait… “Ryuichi, you have to believe me. I—" Ryuichi could hear something outside. He cut Reiji off there with a harsh shush. The noise was clearer now. It was the sound of a bird’s song. That meant one thing.

“The rain stopped.” Ryuichi could finally go back out. He ran over to the cage.

“No, Ryuichi—" Ryuichi paid him no attention. He picked up the dove’s cage and rushed out the door. Reiji still followed him. “Ryuichi please.” Ryuichi shushed him again. The bird’s call was so clear. And now, Ryuichi could see why. In the sky above, there was a beautiful flock of doves flying overhead. Ryuichi grinned.

“They never left,” he mused.

“They must have been waiting for the storm to clear,” Reiji added. Ryuichi put down the cage. He got down on his knees, opening it up. Gently, he took out the dove. He stood back up.

“It's time to join your friends. Come on,” he said to the bird. He released the dove. She flew off into the sky, cooing happily. Ryuichi and Reiji watched as she rejoined her flock. Ryuichi reached for Reiji’s hand. Their fingers laced around one another’s. Ryuichi didn't want to let go.

“... Why does this have to be so painful?” Reiji muttered. He hadn't let go of Ryuichi. Ryuichi shrugged. 

“I wish it didn't have to be,” he replied. “We don't really know the whole truth. If she wasn't pregnant this would be a whole lot easier. Then maybe we could…” Ryuichi bit down on his lip. He wanted to finish that sentence as badly as possible.

“Our situation is the same.” Reiji sighed. “Just as you still have feelings for me, I still have feelings for you.”

“We can't…” He still couldn't finish it.

“I know,” Reiji sighed again. “I know… It doesn't make any sense, but I feel as if I have two conflicting lives. My memories of her… and my real feelings for you.” Ryuichi’s hand tightened its grip on Reiji.

“I can't get you out of my head.”

“I know. Neither can I.” His grip grew stronger. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to stay like that.

“But we're going to have to. If we want to live a normal life… if we want to be happy—"

“To make others happy.” Ryuichi slowly nodded.

“Yeah…” He didn't want to say it. Ryuichi let his hand slip out of Reiji’s. “We can't be together.”

* * *

 

_ Darkness had completely fallen by the time Miles Edgeworth had left the castle. To his surprise, Gumshoe and three other people were waiting for him outside of the walls. They were prepared to try their rescue attempt again. It was an appreciated and unnecessary act. Among the three strangers were Gumshoe, and an old face the Miles rather not have seen again. The face of Larry Butz only brought back memories that were just now painful.  _

_ Larry seemed excited to see Miles, but he former prince could really care less. He pushed the man away when he tried to greet him. _

_ “You okay, Edgeworth?” Miles looked up as Gumshoe spoke to him. He looked concerned. _

_ “I…” Miles said with a sigh. “Not even close.” _

_ “You didn't find your special someone?”  _

_ “No… I did.” There was a dull ache in his chest. “But… I lost him.” A young woman with feathers pinned to her clothes stepped forward, taking Miles by the arm. _

_ “Come on,” she said, sounding kind. The four began to walk into the forest. Miles was gently pulled along with them. _

_ “Where are you taking me?” _

_ “We’re taking you home. Duh,” said Larry, clapping a hand on Miles’s shoulder. _

_ “We promised Kay that we would look out for you,” said the boy with a baton. “So. You're coming home with us, Sir Edgeworth. We're going to protect you.” Miles bit back a groan. They were all being overly optimistic. _

_ “The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed,” he said. The pain in his chest was too great to handle. He reached into the bag at his side. _

_ “It will get better,” said the feathered woman. _

_ “Yes… Yes it will.” Miles finally felt the cool touch of what he was looking for. He pulled out the potion he had been given. “This will take all of my feelings — all of my pain — and destroy them.” Miles went to open up the vial.  _

_ “No.” A young girl with rose colored glasses perched in her hair grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. Miles looked at her. _

_ “No,” repeated the girl. She let go of Miles. “Listen, I've lost love, too. We all have at one point in our lives. With me, it wasn't like your love but… Someone who was very close to me — someone that I thought I could trust — she betrayed me. She abandoned me and broke my heart. But I wouldn't give that up.” _

_ “Why?” Miles’s grip on the vial grew tight. “Why would you suffer with that every day? What would you do if your pain could be erased?” _

_ “I don't want my pain erased.” The girl shook her head. “As horrible as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. Look around, Edgeworth.” The girl gestured to her companions. “You're not alone anymore. I promise you that's all the cure you need. And… if the pain is too much… you can always drink that. But not today.” Miles glanced down at the vial. He sighed, sliding it away and out of sight. _

_ “Alright…” he said with a low nod. Larry still had an arm around Miles. He pulled him closer. _

_ “You’re one of us, now!” said Larry. Miles actually groaned this time. The five, now with Miles added the their party, walked through the forest in the pale moonlight. Miles’s pain wouldn’t die down. A wolf howled in the distance. _

* * *

 

It was a miracle that he didn't catch a cold from being drenched in the rain the day before. Reiji didn't hear the end of it from Ichiru when he had gotten home that day. Then again, he had ignored most of it. He wanted two things, and only one of them was what Ichiru could provide.

His wife sat at their dining room table. That morning, Reiji was going to confront her.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” was the first thing he said to her. Ichiru looked up from the paper in front of her.

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Something is going on, isn't it?” Ichiru glanced at the floor. “What?”

“I feel like ever since you've come home, you're here but… you're not.” This isn't what Reiji was expecting her to say. “I know that you say you're trying. You've been through a lot but—”

“No… no, Ichiru—" She wasn't understanding what he was talking about.

“Reiji, please. Just let me finish.” Reiji nodded. “I know that this has been hard on you. It's also been hard on me. I want a family with you someday. And I'll be honest. Before I found out you were alive I had a few… flings. I thought it had been from one of them that I had gotten pregnant.” He stared at her. Ichiru sighed before continuing. “But the test came back negative.” Reiji straightened up. Now that was something that caught his attention. “And I've got to admit… I was relieved. That would have been a disaster.”

“Yeah…” That one thing was stuck in his mind. Ichiru wasn't pregnant. His wife stood up.

“I want to fix this. To fix us. And this gives up the chance to.”

“Ichiru…” Reiji sighed. His memories were one large contradiction against how he really felt. “I know that you and I are supposed to be in love and—” Ichiru looked past him at the small clock hanging on the kitchen’s walls.

“It’s seven ten.” Huh? Reiji looked back at the clock himself. “We should really get going if you want your tea before work.” The memory of yesterday resurface in his mind. Reiji sighed.

“No.” Ichiru stared at him. “Why don’t we have breakfast here instead?” Ichiru seemed happy to hear that. The smile on her face told enough.

_ If we can’t be together… it better be to avoid seeing him. _

* * *

 

_ At least four months had passed since that dreadful night. Since then, Miles Edgeworth had been staying with the five — the group that Ema Skye had nicknamed the Miners. It was only in four months time that strange things began to happen. First, Ema had found someone that had been missing for a good few weeks after he had run out on an errand. The news he had brought with him was shocking to say the least. And something that Edgeworth would be pleased to hear. Ema dragged him back to their home as fast as she could. _

_ “Welcome back, Em—” said Gumshoe as soon as Ema ran in through the door. Following behind her was the fifth member of the Miners. “Whoa, hey Butz?!” _

_ Upon spotting Larry coming in behind Ema, Sebastian fell out of the chair he was sitting in. His baton clattered to the floor.  _

_ “What are you doing here?!” said Maggey Byrde, who had stuck herself with on of the feathers she wore. “Where have you been?!” _

_ “Long story, don’t have time to talk,” said Larry quickly. This was an important thing. _

_ “Where’s Mr. Edgeworth?” asked Ema. As he sat back up, Sebastian pointed to the spare room that Edgeworth had claimed as his own a few months prior. Ema ran into that room. There was Edgeworth, his back facing the door. _

_ “Edgeworth! Edgeworth!” Ema called out. Larry skidded in behind Ema. _

_ “Yo, Edge!” he said. Even his voice wasn’t enough to get Edgeworth’s attention. “The royal wedding! The whole kingdom’s talking about it! Guess what? It’s off, Edgey! He left her. Nick left that princess of his!” Edgeworth remained still. Larry was growing irritated. “Didn’t you hear me?! Phoenix Wright left Dahlia Hawthorne!” _

_ “Your Prince Charming isn’t getting married,” said Ema with a small, satisfied smile. Edgeworth finally turned to them. There was a vacant stare in his eyes. _

_ “Who?” Ema’s eyes went wide at Edgeworth’s reply. She caught sight of something in his hand. _

_ It was an empty glass vial. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi stared at the coffee in front of him. Apollo was right. If he wanted to get over Reiji was to not come in at seven fifteen anymore The best way to get over him was to avoid him. Especially after yesterday. It’s why he came here at seven forty-five instead. There was a ringing of the door. Ryuichi glanced over. He froze. Reiji Mitsurugi was standing at the door. Both men were still for a second. In the next, Reiji was heading back out of the door. Ryuichi moved on instinct. He ran out the door after Reiji.

Reiji had just rounded a corner by the time Ryuichi caught up to him.

“What are you doing here?” was what Ryuichi had asked. Reiji spun around to face him.

“I should be asking you the same question.” he said. “It’s seven forty-five.”

“I know that!” It was the reason he had come here in the first place. Ryuichi had been so positive that Reiji had come here before hand. “I’m trying not to see you!”

“Well, I’m not trying to see  _ you _ !”

“Then how do we stop seeing each other?” It seemed like fate wanted to be cruel to them. Even when they were trying to avoid each other they couldn’t.

“This is a problem…” Reiji muttered. Ryuichi nodded. How were they going to do this? “But you know what isn’t a problem?” Ryuichi glanced at him. There was a smirk on Reiji’s face. “Ichiru’s not pregnant.” Ryuichi stared at him. The thought processed in his head.

“So does that mean…?” Reiji nodded. Ryuichi felt like he was filled with light and air. He was grinning like an idiot. Ryuichi did the one thing he had been wanting to do for over a month now. He grabbed Reiji by the lapels of his coat and closed the space between them. Reiji returned the kiss.

Little did the pair know that someone was watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Confession time. I was sitting in my math class when I was writing the unnecessary feelings scene. And I nearly cried while doing so. I don't know what that says, but I'm pretty sure it says a lot.
> 
> AND THIS IS JUST THE START OF THE DRAWN OUT ANGST TRAIN. It only gets worse from here!
> 
> Oh yeah, and the whole 'miles drinking the potion to forget phoenix thing' is about the closest thing we're going to get to 'prosecutor miles edgeworth chooses death'. Making the past timeline drawn out was a pretty good idea, I think.


	11. Clouded Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo enlists the aid of Tomoe Houzuki to expose Mei after she destroys Trucy's castle. His mind is a fog of emotions as he tries to sees the straight path ahead. Can he keep to that path? or will his clouded judgement get the better of him?
> 
> In the past, Lana Skye becomes the first of her kind to be accepted into a royal court. Is there some alterior motive behind this? Be careful what you wish for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains Skye sister angst, Lana being a badass, Apollo doing some stupid things that will blow up in his face, and some foreshadowing on future (or rather PAST) events.
> 
> At this point, we are halfway through the fic! *party noise*  
> I'm actually surprised I made it this far. I want to thank everyone for their kudos, bookmarks and comments so far! You all are lovely and kind people! ^-^

The storm did a number on the town Storybrooke. There were downed trees every five blocks, the school was still out of power (thought Trucy had no complaint unlike her father) and the residence of the Houzuki sisters had their fence completely decimated by the wind. It was because of that latter fact that Trucy had been so adamant about going down to her castle. It had only been when she saw the fence that she started freaking out. 

Apollo was supposed to pick up Trucy from her therapy session. They were to meet Ryuichi at Ichijou’s diner to take advantage of the day off from school. However, when Trucy begged him to go and check on her castle, Apollo had caved in fairly quickly. She had him wrapped around her finger.

Apollo didn’t understand the need for Trucy’s freak out until he saw the castle himself. He pulled up in front of it, not able to look away. Trucy practically bolted out from the car as soon as it came to a halt. Apollo followed after Trucy. He didn’t take his eyes off of the playground.

“The storm!” Trucy exclaimed. “It destroyed it!” What was one Trucy's beloved castle was now nothing more than a heep of wood and nails that had caved in on itself.

“It’s okay,” said Apollo, examining the damage. Trucy rushed over to the debris. “We can fix it… somehow.” 

“Do you think it’s still here?” Trucy pushed aside some of the boards. She began digging in the sand underneath the wooden mass.

“What’s still here?”

“My book.” Apollo stared at Trucy as she continued to dig. She buried her beloved storybook? Like some sort of pirate?

“You buried your book here?” Trucy nodded as Apollo stood over her.

“Yeah, so that no one would find it.” That still didn’t make sense.

“What, hiding it deep in your closet wasn’t good enough? Or keeping it with you 24/7?” Up until now, Apollo had thought that Trucy always had the storybook on her.

“That's the first place our enemies would look. I don’t want to risk having it taken off of me if I put my bag down either.” Trucy started digging a bit faster and more frantically. “Besides, Miss Mei can easily get into the house. She has those keys of hers.” Right… Apollo remembered that’s how they got into the house while looking for Trucy about a month back.

“Then why not leave it at the station with me?”

“That’s the second place.” Were they really that predictable at this point? Trucy hit something deep within the sand. She pulled out a heavy metal box. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked it. Safe and sound inside of the box was the _Once Upon A Time_ book. Trucy let out a sigh before shutting the lid again and locking it up tight. Apollo still thought that it would be safer at the station than buried in the middle of the beach.

“Wait, so…” A thought had come to mind. “Karuma doesn’t know about this place?” He thought that the mayor knew every single inch of this town.

“No,” said Trucy as she finished reburying her book. She stood up, brushing the sand from her clothes. “This is our little secret.”

“Trucy!” Apollo groaned. So much for the castle being a secret. He turned as he found Mei Karuma marching up to him and Trucy. Trucy took a small step in front of the freshly dug sand. “Get away from there!” Trucy only got closer to cover up the spot where her book was buried. Apollo put his hand on her shoulder.

“Get in the car, okay?” he said, keeping his voice low as Karuma marched towards them. “I’ll handle this.” Trucy nodded.

“Okay…” She never once took her eyes off of Karuma as she made her way back to Apollo’s car. Karuma and Apollo were left alone.

“You really let her play here?” questioned the mayor, gazing at the ruins of the castle. 

“The storm hit it hard, but I think we can fix it,” said Apollo with a shrug.

“Well, can you fix a broken skull? Because that's what you're going to have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under her weight. You're not thinking about Trucy or her safety.” Apollo narrowed his eyes. The wooden castle had always been sturdy enough to support both Trucy’s and Apollo’s weight. It was fine.

“Last I checked, Karuma, you aren't Trucy’s parent. Ryuichi is. And he has no objections about her being here.” Karuma glared daggers at Apollo.

“Mr. Justice. I want to tell you something. And pass it onto that fool of an art teacher.” Karuma cracked her whip against the boards of the castle. “Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. You keep looking for ways around me. And I doubt that Ryuichi Naruhodou would let his daughter be somewhere so dangerous if he knew what it was like. If you keep doing this, people can get hurt.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?’”

“It means that you're sheriff now. It's time to stop acting like a teenager, do your job and be responsible.” Apollo was silent. He watched Karuma walk off. 

Responsible? Apollo was responsible. Given everything that she had done, Apollo would say that it was Karuma who was the irresponsible one. Just thinking of that accusation made Apollo furious.A few minutes into their visit to Ichijou's, Apollo had lost it. 

“Don't let my feelings cloud my judgement?” Apollo seethed as he sat in one of the diner’s booths. “That's all Karuma ever does!” 

“I don't know how she even found out about the castle…” said Trucy, adding in her own two cents.

“Even if she doesn't act like it, Miss Karuma knows everything about this town,” replied Ryuichi. He looked down at his phone. “She's the mayor.”

“You've been looking at your phone an awful lot lately.” Ryuichi glanced up at Apollo as he spoke. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Ryuichi pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket. “I just gotta go. Look, if it makes you both feel any better, I think you're right. I've seen the effect she has.” Apollo wished that everyone else saw it too. Ryuichi left quietly. With nothing left to take care of, Trucy went to pay for the bill after Apollo given her the cash to do so. It would have been better for him not to interact with anyone until he calmed down.

Apollo planted his face into his hands. Karuma was a snake in the grass. She was a manipulative little weasel with a whip. After spending over a month and a half in Storybrooke, Apollo still hadn't figured out why. She came after him so much. It seemed to be only him that she went after. If there was some way of exposing her… then everyone would see the snake Apollo saw. 

“I can grant your wish.” Apollo looked up. Sitting across from him was Tomoe Houzuki. There was a partially empty glass in her hand. Apollo could smell the whiskey on her.

“Excuse me?”

“I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You were a bit loud.” Apollo slid down a bit. Whoops. “You want to show Storybrooke who Mei really is? I can help you.”

“That's going to be hard to do when you're inside of her pocket.” Apollo hadn't forgotten the articles Tomoe had published about, as well as the events that took place during the election.

“Mei got me fired.” Tomoe’s words were laced with bitterness. “She made a fool of me. So, I started working on an exposé surrounding the mayor’s office. I found something she didn't want found.” Apollo groaned.

“Tomoe, you're drunk.” Apollo took the glass away from her. She didn't put up much of a fight. “Just… go home and sleep it off. Or focus on something else, like fixing your fence. Just be grateful you don't have to answer to her anymore.” Tomoe pulled a small card out of her pocket. She held it out to Apollo before he could leave.

“Just in case,” she said when Apollo gave her a suspicious look. “Storybrooke deserves to know the truth. Call me once you make up your mind.” Apollo stared at the card. He took it, shoving it deep into his pocket before leaving with Trucy in tow.

* * *

 

_ Her moves were quick and precise. A woman with long, light brown hair and piercing teal eyes walked down the hall, her hands behind her back. The echo of Lana Skye’s shoes could be heard up and down the corridor. She stopped midway. There was a lack of a certain pattern of footsteps behind her.  _

_ “Ema,” said Lana. She turned. Rushing up behind her was a young girl. “Ema, hurry up.” Her brown hair trailed behind her as she ran up to Lana. She shared the same eyes as the woman she was running towards. _

_ “I'm coming!” called out Ema. By the time she had caught up, Ema was out of breath. Lana sighed. Her sister was never one to be on time.  It was a miracle that they weren't late arriving at the palace. As Ema and Lana began walking side by side, Ema nearly squealed with delight. _

_ “This is amazing,” said Ema with a bright from on her face. _

_ “All that happened is that I was offered a place here,” said Lana with another sigh. “It's just a chance for a better life for us, Ema. Please calm down.” _

_ “But we're going to be living in the palace!” Ema still hadn't lowered her voice. “Aren't you excited?” _

_ “Not really.” Lana gave her sister a shrug. “I'll be working here. You'll be completing your studies. It's not that big of a deal.” _

_ “But it is a big deal, Lana! You're the first witch ever to be employed in a royal cour—" Lana hushed her sister, putting a hand over Ema’s mouth. _

_ “I’d rather you keep that little fact under lock and key.” Lana lowered her hand. “Most people don't take too kindly to witches, remember?” Ema’s excitement began to fade. _

_ “Yeah…” she said, growing calmer as the two sisters continued their trek down the hall. “But these people must like witches, right? They hired you.” Once again, Lana shrugged. _

_ “I guess.” _

_ “So… does that mean they're not like the people who took Mom and Dad away?” Lana nearly froze as Ema brought that up. She came to her senses a second later, shaking her head. _

_ “No, Ema. Of course they're not.” At least, that's what Lana was sincerely hoping. “I would never put you in harm's way like that. Okay?” Ema didn't answer. “Ema. Do you understand?” _

_ “... Yes,” Ema said with slow nod. _

_ “Good,” Lana sighed. They were coming to the doors at the end of the hall. This is where Lana was told to meet her employer. “It's through this that we can be truly free.” The Skye sisters came to the door. There was one last thing Lana wanted to do before starting their new life. “Ema, you have to make me a promise. Can you do that?” _

_ “What is it?” Ema asked, that spark of curiosity in her eyes. _

_ “If something bad does happen here… I want you to promise me to never use your magic to harm another person.” _

_ “What?” Ema was staring at her as if she had gone crazy. Lana knew how magic could be for those at a younger age. Ema was barely even sixteen. She was at that point in her life where her magic was most uncontrollable. _

_ “Your magic can get out of hand. It's unpredictable,” Lana explained. She put her hands of her sister’s shoulders, turning Ema to face her. “That's why I want you to swear to me that no matter how mad you get, no matter how much you hate someone…  you will never use magic on them, okay?” Ema nodded. _

_ “I promise.”  _

_ “Good.” Lana sighed. That was one less thing she had to worry about. _

_ “Miss Skye.” Lana turned. Standing behind her and Ema was the king himself — Manfred Von Karma. “It appears that you both have finally arrived. Welcome.” _

_ “Thank you, your majesty,” said Lana, bowing towards the royal. Ema quickly followed suit. “And thank you for allowing us this opportunity.” Both of the sisters rose. _

_ “Come.” Von Karma led the pair through the doors at the end of the hall. It opened up into the courtyard. Lana and Ema followed the king as he walked to the middle of it. Standing in the center was a beautiful, magnificent apple tree. At the base of it stood two people — a young man and a teenage girl. Upon hearing the footsteps,  they turned to face the three newcomers. As Von Karma, Lana and Ema stopped in front of them, Lana noticed the pair tense up. Both Lana and Ema quickly bowed before the two.  _

_ “This is my beautiful daughter, Franziska…” said the king. _

_ “How do you do?” said the princess. Lana glanced down at the whip by her side.  _

_ “And my stepson — Miles Edgeworth. The heir to the throne.” The prince was silent. He was holding onto the sleeve of his jacket rather tightly. Lana had a feeling that there was something going on here that wasn’t visible to the public’s eye.  _

* * *

 

Apollo had gotten a panicked call from Trucy over their shared walkie talkies about halfway through his shift a the sheriff’s office. When he met her down at the beach, he could see why she had been freaking out again. There was a construction crew tearing down her beloved castle. Apollo placed a hand on the shaking Trucy.

“Trucy, it’s gonna be okay…” She wouldn’t calm down.

“M-My book…” Apollo stared down at her. “I told the men about it… so they let me go get it… And… it’s gone! My book! It’s gone!” Her shaking got even worse.

“Trucy, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! My book is gone!” He couldn’t deny that. The spot where the book once was buried had been thoroughly dug up. There was nothing there. Her most prized possession was destroyed. Still… something didn’t feel right about all of this.

“It’s not gone, okay?” said Apollo. “It’s not gone.”

“But…” Trucy sniffed.

“If it’s out there, Trucy, I will find your book.” Trucy shoved her hands deep in the pockets of her coat. Though, Apollo sincerely doubted that he would find it. It wasn’t like he could replace it either. It looked like a one-of-a-kind thing. So, he couldn’t replace it… or at least trick Trucy into thinking that he had found it. God, she really was upset about this.

“It’s probably gone, and it’s never coming back.” A single word came to Apollo’s mind and nearly slipped out of his mouth.

“No, it’s not.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” He was, but it wasn’t something he was going to admit out loud. 

“Well, there was something else I wanted to say, but your dad would probably kill me if he heard that I said that in front of you.” It was supposed to make her laugh. It didn’t work. Trucy sighed.

“I’m going to wait in the car.” She tore away from Apollo and went over to the parked squad car. Apollo groaned. This was going to be hard to explain. Maybe it would have been a better idea to hide the book at the sheriff’s station. Out of the corner of his eye, Apollo caught sight of a familiar looking woman conversing with the head of the construction crew. Disappointment took a turn. Apollo marched up to Karuma.

“Congratulations, Madame Mayor,” said Apollo, letting his emotion drip into his voice. “You destroyed the thing she loved.” Karuma waved off the head of construction before turning to the sheriff.

“A dangerous thing that can only hurt Trucy and others,” she said nonchalantly. Apollo narrowed his eyes.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Her book. Trucy’s book. That storybook Ryuichi gave her. She buried it here.” Karuma stared at him. “Where is it? It didn't just disappear into thin air.”

“There was no book here when we started construction. Or rather destruction.” Apollo felt no reaction from his bracelet. Yet, he still didn’t trust what Karuma was telling him. She must have had something to do with it.

“But do you know where it is? No one else could have taken it.”

“Mr. Justice,” Karuma said with a groan. “You see me as a villain. However, that is your own perception. You’re wrong. I have done some terrible things in the past, I’ll admit it. But do you really think I would stoop that low?”

“Considering what you  _ have _ done in the past, yes.” He could hear a low growl coming from her. “Where is it?”

“I told you, I don't know.” Karuma placed a hand on her whip. “I suggest you learn your place in this town, Apollo Justice. As well as being the mayor, I am legally your boss. The sheriff's department is under my jurisdiction, or have you forgotten that?” Apollo didn’t wish to answer. “That’s what I thought. You are my subordinate before anything. Don't forget it.” Apollo let her walk away. His hands clenched up tightly.

Why was she like this? Yes, Karuma was telling the truth in their little conversation, but Apollo felt like something was off. He didn’t want to trust her. He had to find out the truth. If only he knew how… Wait…

Apollo pulled out the card Tomoe had given him at the diner only a mere hours ago. He dialed the number that was written upon it.

“Houzuki speaking.”

“Tomoe, it’s Apollo.” Apollo looked at the card in his hands. “About what you said to me earlier…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m in.” He could practically hear Tomoe’s grin over the phone. “It's time to show Storybrooke who Mei Karuma really is.”

* * *

 

Ryuichi tried to be quick. He was somewhat grateful for the storm a few days ago. It gave him a few days off of work until they made repairs to the power lines. And who knew how long that was going to take? It was also a good thing that he didn’t have to worried about concealed feelings anymore. He could act on those feelings far away from the public eye.

He looked down at his phone again. Ryuichi had read the text several times over on his way to the spot. He felt like this would be the first of many secret rendezvous in the woods. He shoved his phone into his pocket and picked up the pace. He could see Reiji waiting for him on the toll bridge.

“Hey!” Ryuichi called out, getting the man’s attention. “I got your text. What’s going on?”

“I want you to follow me.” Reiji took Ryuichi by the hand. They walked deeper into the forest. Reiji led him down by the riverside.

“Reiji, what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, there is something wrong. You're late.” Ryuichi finally saw what Reiji was leading him to. At a small clearing by the riverside, a picnic for two had been set up. “And the wine's getting warm.”

“I never took you as a romantic type,” Ryuichi said with a low laugh as he pulled Reiji close to him.

“I can be romantic when I want to.” Ryuichi placed a kiss onto his cheek. Reiji sighed. “We really have to stop doing this.”

“We just have to  _ figure out  _ what we're doing.” Ryuichi laughed again. 

“And we will.” Ryuichi kissed his opposite cheek. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Reiji pulled him in for an actual kiss this time. Ryuichi wanted to figure out what they were going to do. They decided to act on their feelings, that much was figured out. He didn't want to have to stop. It just felt so right.

* * *

 

Apollo had a bad feeling as he drove down to where Tomoe had said to meet with him after her dropped off Trucy at home. It was an uncomfortable feeling parking in that underpass alone. There was no one else to be seen. Apollo slowly got out of the squad car. He really wished he had come armed.

As soon as he stepped out, a figure appeared at the end of the tunnel. They walked towards Apollo. To his relief, it was Tomoe and not a serial killer.

“I didn't expect you to show up,” said Tomoe. Apollo leaned up against his car.

“Well, I'm here and I'm listening,” said Apollo. “What do you know about Mayor Karuma?”

“Fifty thousand.” Apollo stared at her.

“What?”

“There is fifty thousand dollars missing from the budget. I believe Mei is responsible for it.” That was it? A theory?

“Okay… that's all you have going for you?”

“The money is just the tip of the iceberg! We figure out what she's doing and it all falls apart! All of her secrets will be exposed.” Tomoe did have a valid point. “You see who she is. I've seen it. All we need to do is find a crack in the mirror and show everyone. This is it.”

Apollo thought about it for a moment. He wanted to expose Karuma for who she was. He wanted everyone to see it. He also was need to keep the promise he had made. It seemed like lately he was making more promises that kept getting riskier to keep. Apollo sighed. He had no choice here, did he?

“Alright,” said Apollo after his pause. “What's your plan?”

“That’s for you to decide.” Wait, what? “You can tap her phone, GPS her car, hack her email — dip into that bail bondsman bag of tricks of yours.” Apollo shook his head.

“Oh no,” he said. “I’m not a bail bondsman anymore. I’m the sheriff. I have to be responsible.” Karuma’s words echoed in his mind. But he still wanted to dig up the dirt on her. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this by the book.” Apollo went into his car. Tomoe followed after him, getting in the car shortly after the sheriff. Apollo felt like she had walked out here on her own accord.

“You know that Mei’s going to find out that we’re onto her sooner or later,” said Tomoe as Apollo started up the car. “Are you prepared for her wrath?”

“... I’ve faced worse.” Apollo got shivers up his spine thinking about past clients and former, now-jailed foster parents. Particularly one woman. Or at least he hoped that she was jailed. Apollo glanced at Tomoe as he backed out of the tunnel. “If you don’t mind me asking, if you’re so against Karuma, how did you let yourself end up in her pocket?” Tomoe sighed, sinking back into the leather seat.

“Because a long time ago, I thought that I could trust her. I thought she was my friend.”

* * *

 

_ Parties were never quite Lana’s style. After spending a few weeks at the palace, she still hadn’t figured out what was up with the king and his two wards. They were uncomfortable around him. Lana didn't want to question further. Maybe that was the reason for this festive occasion — to  cover something up. Or it was to honestly celebrate the princess’s birthday. Standing in the corner of the grand hall, Lana couldn’t tell. _

_ Lana scanned the room with calculating eyes. She always hated large gatherings. Often, she found it unnecessary. Well, at least Ema looked like she was enjoying herself. She was talking vividly with one of the palace guards about something. _

_ Out of the corner of her eye, Lana caught sight of another unhappy partygoer. She saw the princess herself slip out of an open door. It was strange. This whole celebration was for her. Why would she skip it? Her curiosity got the better for her. Lana followed the princess out of the hall. _

_ She followed her the best she could. She didn’t expect Franziska to be quicker. Then again, no one could shake the witch that easily. It took a while, but Lana finally found Franziska tucked away in the courtyard. She was standing under the apple tree. _

_ “Not in the most festive of moods?” Franziska jumped at Lana’s voice. She twirled around, a hand placed on her whip. It seemed to always be at her side, even during formal events. The princess relaxed upon seeing the witch. _

_ “No one besides you seemed to notice my disappearance,” said Franziska as she leaned up against the tree. Lana looked at the tree. _

_ “It’s lovely.” Franziska looked up at the fruit hanging above her head. She plucked one from its branches. _

_ “Thank you. I grew it myself since I was a little girl.” Franziska stared at the apple in her hand. She sighed. “Both it and I share one thing. Neither of us can leave. And if plants could talk, I’d bet that this tree would tell you that it’s as unhappy as I am.” Franziska dug her nails into the apple. _

_ “Is everything alright?” Lana had seen that level of frustration before. She had seen it in herself. Franziska shook her head. _

_ “No. No matter how hard I try, my heart is still screaming. Papa will never love me the same way again. And I shall never love anyone else the same way as I did…” Her grip eased on the fruit. “I'm trapped by a memory of a life I used to have... of a love I used to have.” Lana didn’t want to be one to pry. Something must have happened with Franziska and her father long before Lana came to the castle. And that look on the princess's face… it reminded Lana of her own sister when Ema was upset. She had to try and do something. Lana got an idea. _

_ “Maybe this will lift your spirits.” Franziska watched as Lana created smoke from the thin air. Lana twisted and molded the smoke into a solid object. In a few short seconds, a small mirror was crafted in Lana’s hand. Franziska stared at it with curiosity as Lana swapped the apple for the hand mirror. _

_ “A mirror?” _

_ “An enchanted mirror.” Enchantments were always Lana’s specialities. That, and her potions. “It can show you the outside world. Anywhere you please, and all you have to do is ask it.” Franziska’s eyes lit up. She held the mirror close to her chest. That had to have been the first time Lana ever saw the princess smile. _

_ “I can’t thank you enough,” said Franziska. Her gratitude was more than apparent. _

_ “No thanks are needed,” said Lana with a slight laugh that faded quickly. “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. Nobody deserves to feel that way.” _

_ “You’ve lost love before?” Lana hesitated before slowly nodding. _

_ “Yes. Ema and I…” Flashes of the memories resounded in Lana’s head. The sound of screams played on her ears. She shook them away. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. “Our parents were killed by witch hunters. Ema was too young to remember — and thank the gods she will never know this feeling — but I do. I know what it’s like to be alone. To feel like there’s no hope. But, your highness, I can promise you.” Lana placed her hand on Franziska’s shoulder as an act of reassurance. “You don’t have to be alone.” _

_ The smile on the princess’s face was enough to tell Lana that she had done her job well. There was something that she hadn’t seen before. There was hope in Franziska’s eyes. _

* * *

 

Tomoe turned out to have quite the extensive record kept on her little ‘exposé’ on Karuma. She brought a stack of files and records bigger than her head into the Naruhodou household. Barely an hour had passed, and with both Tomoe and Apollo working together, they had hardly made a dent in the massive piles of paperwork. It was another thirty minutes when Apollo was about to give up. Then he found something. Something good.

“Hey,” he said, nudging Tomoe’s arm from across the table. He heard the front door open and close. “When did that transfer go through? For the fifty grand?”

“... I think it was about three weeks ago…” said Tomoe after a brief pause. “Why?”

“Because I think those records are missing.” He slid a binder forward to Tomoe. They were transaction records. The records for November 3rd were gone, leaving a useful gap.

“Hey, Apollo!” And there was Ryuichi, back from wherever he had to run off to this morning. Given the man had gotten himself caught in a storm to free a bird over the weekend, Apollo felt it was best not to ask what had had happened. “There’s something that I want to talk to you…” Ryuichi came into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Tomoe. “Hi.”

“Hello, Mr. Naruhodou,” said Tomoe as she shut the binder quick enough to nearly slam it down on Apollo’s fingers.

“Don't mind her,” said Apollo. “We’re just doing some work.” He smirked. “I think we finally got something on Karuma.”

“Interesting…” Ryuichi stared at the massive clutter of files strewn about his dining room table. He shrugged. “I wholeheartedly approve.” Apollo did a double take. He expected Ryuichi to be completely against what he and Tomoe were doing.

“Apollo.” Apollo looked back at Tomoe when she said his name. “We got what we need. let’s go and get a warrant.” He stared at her. “If I recall, you were the one who wanted to do this by the book.” Oh, right. Apollo leaned back in his chair.

“Are we even going to find a judge that Karuma doesn’t already own?” Apollo’s response was a shrug. He groaned. “We’re screwed.”

“Or… we could do this my way.” Apollo snapped up straight.

“Hell no. I want to do this right, Tomoe.” He wanted to do this right and legally. He didn’t need to go back to jail. At this point, he probably wouldn’t survive. Then again, it was a miracle that he survived the first time.

“Well, exposing her is the right thing, isn’t it?” Apollo narrowed his gaze. “Hey. Sometimes doing bad things for a good reason is okay. Right, Ryuichi?” Ryuichi seemed a little startled to be put on the spot.

“Uh… I mean… yeah, I guess.” Wait,  _ what _ ?! Apollo stood up, slamming his hands don on the table. He was hoping for Ryuichi to advocate for him. “Hey. I mean, maybe you’re doing something wrong… but…” Ryuichi’s gaze drifted away from Apollo’s. Apollo noticed the faint pink dusting on his face. “But what if it’s meant to be? I-If it’s what’s right, does that really make you a bad person?” He laughed nervously.

“Exactly,” said Tomoe, a bit pleased that Ryuichi took her side. Apollo groaned, sitting back down once more.

“You two are doing a lot of rationalizing,” he said. There was something more than met the eye with both of them. There was that feeling in the air.

“But look at what Mei has done to you. To your sister!”

“Not my sister,” Apollo said instantly.

“Yes, she is. I did that exposé on you, remember? I know nearly everything about you.” Apollo felt violated more so than he had been when both articles that Tomoe wrote on him were published. Despite his bracelet not reacting, Apollo still didn’t believe her. He didn’t have a sister. Even if he did, there was a significantly slim chance. “Justice, Mei is not going to stop. So, whatever you do, it’s got to be something.”

“... okay,” Apollo said with a heavy sigh. She was right. He did have to do something. He shoved his hands into his pocket. If he was right, there was something in his car that was bound to help. “But, let's start by talking to her first.”

That was something Tomoe agreed to. The pair quickly packed up all their files and evidence into the squad car. Apollo got what they needed before they left. They drove on over to the mayor’s office. Mei Karuma was there, as if she were waiting for them. She gave Apollo a skeptical look when he flat out accused her of stealing city funds.

“Care to repeated exactly what you and this disgraced reporter are accusing me of…?” said Karuma. She had that look in her eye that meant she was ready to strike Apollo with her whip.

“Fifty thousand dollars were transferred out of the city account,” Apollo repeated, stuffing his hand into his pocket. He felt for what he had taken from his car. His fingers wrapped around it. “It was taken out by you.”

“Uh-huh…” Karuma groaned, leaning back in her desk chair. “Well, as the mayor I am involved with many transactions. If you have any questions, just check the public records.

“Yeah, but here’s the thing.” Apollo took out what he hand, concealing it in the palm of his hand. He leaned up against the desk. Using the desk to hide his movement, Apollo stuck what he was holding underneath Karuma’s desk. “They’re missing. From about three weeks ago. Any idea what happened to them?”

“Well,” said Karuma with an exasperated sigh. “If they are missing, that means I checked them out, as my job often requires me to do. And any files that I had checked out for three weeks ago were still in my possession up until the fifteenth. Because they burned. In a fire.” Apollo’s expression went blank.  _ Oh, crap. That’s right… _ “In a fire that — if I recall correctly — ended up getting  _ you _ elected sheriff.” Karuma stood. “I have nothing to hide from you on this matter.” Karuma and Apollo locke one another in a long, unbroken stare. Apollo made sure what he had attached to her desk as firmly in place. He had done what he needed to do. He feigned a sigh.

“Okay.” Tomoe stared at him in bewilderment. Karuma smirked. She thought that she had won. “There’s nothing left for us to do.” Apollo headed for the door. Tomoe briskly scrambled after him.

“Apollo?” she said. She was confused. Good. That meant his plan had worked. Tomoe did a double take between him and the mayor. “Aren't you..?”

“No, she’s right.” Apollo did his best to act casual. “We have nothing.” Tomoe did another double take. Apollo strode out of the office, a smug look hidden from view. A minute later, Tomoe regained her place at his side.

“That was our plan?” asked Tomoe once they had stepped outside. “I thought we were going to do something.”

“We did… er, at least I did.” They headed towards the squad car. “I just so happen to have had something in my car from when I lived in Seattle. I planted a wiretap underneath her desk.” Apollo sighed. “You were right, Tomoe. If I want to do this, I have to do whatever it takes.” Apollo didn’t notice Tomoe’s own smirk as he unlocked the car doors.

* * *

_ Lana felt like she didn’t have any reason to be worried. After all, she was on the king’s staff. It would be normal for him to call for her. if that was the normal thing, why did a sense of dread fill her stomach as she made her way down the hall?  _

_ Lana carefully approached the king’s study. She hesitated before knocking. When there was no reply, Lana opened the door. Von Karma’s back was facing her. _

_ “You called for me, Your Majesty?” Lana asked, softly shutting the door as she entered. She stopped short. In his hands, Von Karma held the mirror Lana had given to Franziska. _

_ “I have reason to believe that my daughter's heart belongs to someone.” Lana went stiff. She cleared her throat before continuing further into the room. Von Karma turned slightly to face her. Lana felt her blood run cold as his gaze focused on her. _

_ “Might I ask how you know?” The king held out a small, leather bound book to Lana. The witch hesitated before taking it. _

_ “Her diary.” Lana opened it. The latest entry stood out the her: _

January 29. I did not think that tonight would yield anything different from what my current state has been for over half a year now. However, tonight I was given a gift by a kind woman. It was but a simple mirror, but it had awakened a feeling in me that I had given up on. Hope. Hope for the possibility of love, even though I am trapped in my father’s court.

_ Lana read the entry over and over again. She shut the diary. Oh no. Maybe that’s why she had been called in here. He knew. He knew that it was Lana who gave Franziska the mirror. _

_ “Sadly the diary does not name the person who gave her this mirror,” continued Von Karma. Lana did not relax. “I am not a fool. I realize that my daughter yearns for someone to love her. And yet, I never imagined that this would happen. That she would try to throw away her best chances like this all over again.” Lana raised an eyebrow. Again? There was something more between the father and daughter’s history than Lana thought. She would have to ask around if she wanted her answer. “Someone is filling her head with these… false hopes.” _

_ “Certainly the princess would never act on these feelings,” said Lana. The king’s low laugh did nothing to make her calm down. _

_ “Clearly you don't know Franziska as well as you think. She has done something foolish like this once before.” Lana wanted to know that story. “Love makes people do idiotic things.” He still held the mirror. With quick movements, the mirror was struck against the desk. The glass shattered. _

_ “...” Lana cleared her throat again. She didn’t want to talk about this any further. “... your Majesty… does this have anything to do with why you called upon me?” The king slowly nodded. _

_ “I need someone with your wits, Miss Skye. Your special talents, as it were.” Magic. He was talking about magic. “I need you to… create a potion for me. To help her forget this…” The man sneered. “... nonsense. Miss Skye, when you’re finished, I have one more thing I wish for you to do.” _

_ “And… what exactly is this second task?” Lana flinched as the king slammed his cane down on the ground. _

_ “That is only of my concern for now.” Lana felt something tighten around her throat, stopping her voice. She didn’t like this feeling. She felt like something was off. “Now, tell me, Lana Skye…” Von Karma stepped up towards her. Lana felt her muscles grow tense. “Can you do this for me or not?” _

_ Lana didn’t have an answer. _

* * *

It was barely the afternoon and already so much had happened that day for Apollo Justice. He had Tomoe listening to the wiretap when he went to pick up and drop off Trucy at one of her sessions. By the time he got back, he was hoping that Tomoe had something. He found her sitting in the exact same spot she was sitting in before. Headphones were over her ears as she listened to a recording device in front of her. Apollo had to tap on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Find anything good yet?” Apollo asked as Tomoe took off her headphones. Tomoe nodded. She unplugged the headphones from the recorder.

“It’s better than good,” she said, setting the headphones aside. “She made this call a little over an hour ago. Just a bit after you left.” Tomoe rewound the tape and pressed play. Apollo heard what was unmistakably Karuma’s voice.

“ _ Alright, I’ll meet you tonight at the access road. … Twenty-three is usually unoccupied around 10:00. …” _ Karuma groaned. “ _ Yes, it will all be in cash. It’s a stupid request, but yes. … I don’t care about your reasons. Just be there. And might I remind you that no one can know about this. No one. … Yes, I know it has to be tonight. _ ” Tomoe shut off the recording.

“Who was that on the other end?” Apollo asked. Tomoe shrugged.

“You bugged her office, not her phone.” Apollo sighed. There was one thing left to do.

“Well,” said Apollo, straightening up. “Then we’re just going to have to find out. It’s a payoff in the woods. It’s promising.”

“A payoff using stolen city funds.” Apollo nodded.

“Let’s go find out who she's meeting.”

And that's exactly what they did. With a few minutes until 10:00 and with Tomoe’s help,  Apollo was able to make his way to the road Karuma said she was going to be at. He thought they were close enough to observe and not get caught. Apollo put on the brake. The car kept rolling. He tried again. The car wouldn't stop.

“Apollo?” said Tomoe, sounding worried. “What's going on?”

“I can't get the brake to work.” Apollo gripped the steering wheel with one hand. In a panic, he grabbed a hold of the emergency brake and yanked it. There was a loud screech of the tires. The squad car skidded away from the pavement. There was a crash as it collided with the sign marking the access road. Apollo groaned. That was coming out of his paycheck.

“You okay?” he asked the passenger. He received a moan from Tomoe, but the woman ended up nodding.

“Are you?”

“Yeah.” He was shook, but he was fine. Both Tomoe and Apollo got out of the car. Apollo wanted to groan again. The squad car was a wreck. Tomoe crouched down, inspecting the damage underneath as Apollo stared off down the road. They were going to miss the handoff.

“Um… Apollo?” Apollo walked around the front of the car. “You know that wiretap you planted?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I think Mei must have found it.” Tomoe stood. “Someone tampered with the brakes.” Apollo stood still for a moment. If Tomoe was implying what he thought she was… Apollo turned on his heel and took off down into the forest. It was a better place to stake out than the side of the road.

“Apollo, wait!” Tomoe was trying to keep up with him. Apollo stopped, turning to face the ex-reporter.

“That bitch tried to kill me,” he spat. “I'm finding her and giving her a piece of my mind!”

“Let's be cautious.” Tomoe stopped Apollo again before he could continue on. “You're not thinking clearly.”

“To hell with that! If she cut my brakes, she’s desperate to hide what she’s doing. I'm going to find out what she's doing and why she was out here!”

“She was out here meeting with me.” Apollo whirled around. As if he had appeared out of thin air, Jin Yuugami was standing there in the woods behind them. That fact did nothing to comfort Apollo. He wasn't going to question a blessing in disguise.

“What are you doing out here with her…?”

“Oh, it was just a little business transaction.” Yuugami slid a hand into the pocket of his coat. Apollo could suspect what he had inside of it. “Everything comes at a price. Land is no different.” Apollo exchanged a look with Tomoe.

“Karuma bought your land?” Yuugami gave the sheriff a short nod.

“The very ground you're standing on now, actually.” That was strange, even by Karuma’s standards.

“What does she need it for?”

“You know… when dealing in business, I find that it's better not to ask many questions.” Apollo narrowed his eyes. Why did Yuugami need to do this? “The real question, Justice-dono, is why you are standing out here in the middle of the night with Tomoe Houzuki.” 

“You don't know what Mei did to me,” said Tomoe before Apollo could utter a syllable. “You don't know what she did to Apollo. You don't know what she did to his sister.” At this point, he wasn't going to argue. “We can't just be idle here.”

“Of course you can.” That came out with more malice than Apollo had heard from Yuugami before. The pawnbroker walked past the two and towards the road. “I advise you to be careful. Getting tangled up in your own emotions can lead to a very dangerous path…” Apollo watched Yuugami walk away. 

His emotions had nothing to do with this. They were stable. Apollo’s judgement was his own and crystal clear. What did Yuugami know about someone’s emotions anyway?

* * *

_ Lana stared up at the branches of the apple tree. She plucked one of the apples off. She just held it. Her mind was swimming. The king had asked her to make a potion to remove the feelings his daughter had. Removing love was impossible. To do what Von Karma had requested, Lana would have to erase Franziska’s memories of her loved one. It would eradicate her hope. But… it had the dire consequence of changing her. Without those memories, there was a possibility that Franziska’s personality would be drastically different. _

_ Lana sighed. She didn't want to take that risk. She didn't know what to do. Her hand tightened even more around the apple when she heard footsteps behind her. Lana relaxed when she saw the gray hair of the prince. _

_ “Your majesty,” said Lana, giving a short bow as Edgeworth walked up to her. “I never thought I would see you here.” _

_ “Yes, well…” began the prince, “I have a very special request to bring one of these to the princess.” Like Lana, he reached up and took one of the apples off of the tree. _

_ “I don't understand. Why doesn't she come and get it herself?” Lana was sure that Franziska did that nearly every day. _

_ “The King has locked her away in her room.” Lana’s face drained of color. _

_ “He did what?” She wasn't one to question someone’s parenting methods, but that seemed to go a little too far. _

_ “Given with what happened in MayI don't understand why.” Lana glanced up at him. The prince sighed. “She no longer has any hope because of what he’s done. She has been in pain and suffering over the loss of someone she loved because he… Miss Skye?” Lana was staring off into nothing. She was in pain. Franziska was suffering. _

_ “I was… asked to do something,” said Lana. It was a bit of a relief to get this predicament off of her chest. “It might possibly help her. The princess. Franziska.” She was talking for no reason now. _

_ “... I would do it.” Lana stared at Edgeworth.  _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “I would do it,” the prince repeated. “If it's the only thing that can free her from suffering, then I would do it… she and I… we're all the other truly has.” An image of Ema flashed into Lana’s mind. _

_ “Why? I don't understand. She and you aren't related by blood.” _

_ “Who said our blood relations had anything to do with it. In all the years I've know her, Franziska Von Karma has become something like a sister to me.” Lana kept quiet. Once again, Ema came to her mind. She was like his sister? Edgeworth went on. “If it could ease her suffering, I would.” Lana could have sworn she heard a quiet laugh. “Though, I do believe that the only thing she would be happy with is my death. That is the one thing I wouldn’t do.” _

_ “What?” Lana asked, a brow raised. “If she is like your sister, why would she want you dead?” Lana immediately regretted saying that the minute it came out of her mouth. Edgeworth looked down at the fruit in his hand. _

_ “Because she blames me for something I never did,” he said with a sigh. The prince glanced up at Lana. “You have a sister, don't you Miss Skye?” Lana slowly nodded. “Then you know what it's like to watch someone you care about suffer. If you can relieve Franziska of her pain, please. Do so. Do whatever you can to free her.” Was he being sincere? Either way, Lana nodded. _

_ “Thank you, your majesty.” Lana bowed again to show her gratitude. “I believe you're going to be a magnificent king one day.” _

_ “That day may be closer than you think.” _

_ “Oh?” Lana rose. Once more, her curiosity had been piqued. _

_ “When my father died, there was an agreement made in the court,” explained Edgeworth. “Because of my age at the time, I could not take the throne. I couldn't run a kingdom. Instead, my father’s adviser was given the crown instead.” The late king’s advisor? Did that mean… _

_ “Do you mean Von Karma?” Edgeworth nodded. Oh. That was a bit unexpected. _

_ “As he was not the next in line, the decision made was that Von Karma would rule the kingdom until I was the same age my father was when he was crowned. When I turned twenty-five.” Lana did the math in her head. _

_ “That would be this April.” Once more, the prince nodded. _

_ “Yes. It’s hard to believe that day has almost come…” Lana had to admit, there was a bit of weight off her chest. _

_ “Well, your highness, that doesn't change the fact that I believe you’ll make a fine ruler.” This had to be the first time Lana saw the prince looking so at peace with himself. _

_ “Thank you, Miss Skye.” Lana knew what she had to do now. Everything should have been still in its place. _

_ “Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to do.” Lana took her leave of the courtyard. She had a potion to brew. _

* * *

It took half an hour for the tow truck to arrive. It took ten minutes to get back to Storybrooke. It took five to make it back to the sheriff’s station and Apollo’s personal car. It took another five to drive to the town hall. A plan was going through the motions in Apollo’s head during all those minutes.

Tomoe followed the sheriff as he got out. Apollo should have let her in on what he was doing. Oh well. She was about to find out.

“What are we doing here?” Tomoe asked. Apollo searched the lawn for something.

“Karuma bought land from Yuugami, we know that. We just don't know why,” Apollo explained. “I'm more than willing to bet she did it for personal reasons. We just need evidence to prove it. All we have to do is get the documents that link her to that plot. And I'm pretty sure they're in her office.”

“So you want to break in?” Apollo nodded. He finally found what he was looking for. He picked up a rock off of the lawn. “But it's locked. And Mei has a state of the art security system.”

“Tomoe, if we don't show the town who their mayor really is, who will?” They walked to the office door.

“Do you think you can crack the code?” Apollo gripped the rock in his hand.

“Yep.” He threw the rock in through the window of the front door. It smashed the glass. Immediately, the alarm went off. 

“Apollo!” Careful to avoid the glass, Apollo reached through the broken window. He unlocked the door.

“Think about it, Houzuki,” said Apollo. He opened the door and quickly ushered her inside. “Who does the alarm system alert? The police. Last I checked, that would be me.” They sped towards Karuma’s office. “If I'm right, it will take two minutes for Karuma to get the call from the alarm company, a minute to get her coat and keys, three more to drive here. So…” He opened the office door. “We got about six minutes tops.” 

Apollo immediately me a beeline for the computer. First, find the evidence. Then, find the other thing he needed. Using his old bail bonds tricks, he managed to get into the system. It took him a minute to find what he was looking for. 

“And here it is,” said Apollo victoriously as Tomoe joined his side. “Every single file that references the land she bought from Yuugami.” He hit print. The records were spat out from the printer. They were folded and hidden in the inner pockets of Apollo’s jacket. Now of the other thing. Apollo opened Karma’s desk drawers. There was nothing in there but her skeleton keys and — for some reason — a can of spray paint and a tire iron.

“What are you doing?” Tomoe asked. She was asked that more than she should have today.

“I came here to do two things.” Apollo looked around the room ad he closed the drawers. There had to be another place where it could be hidden. “I got the files. I have a promise to keep. I'm looking for Trucy’s book.”

“Her book? That thing she carries around with her?” Apollo nodded.

“It's the only reason I'm even here.” Apollo glanced over at the filing cabinets. Could the book even fit in there?

Apollo’s train of thought was interrupted when the lights flickered to life. Their six minutes were up. Apollo ran through his head for all the excuses he had ever heard that would probably work on Karuma, who was standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. Her hands were wrapped around her whip. He had to think of something and quick.

“S-Some kids broke in. I heard the alarm,” said Apollo, glad that Karuma could not spot lies like he and Trucy. “And now I'm checking it out… because I'm sheriff.”

“That was an awfully quick response time…” Karuma muttered with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, you told me to do my job. And now I’m doing it.”

“And you brought her?” Karuma pointed over at Tomoe. Crap, Apollo forgot that she was in the room.

“Um… she was a…” said Apollo, exchanging a look with Tomoe. “A… a witness! Yeah. She saw it while she was out on a walk.”

“Yes!” said Tomoe, quickly hopping onto Apollo’s train of thought. “I saw some kids with a… a-a rock.” That could be easily backed up with the rock in the hallway. 

“Well, did they take anything?” Judging by her civil manner and the fact that her hand was no longer on her whip, Karuma seemed to buy Apollo’s lie.

“I don’t know,” Apollo said with a shrug. “I’d have to do a thorough sweep of the place to uh, find out.” Maybe he would just so happen to find Trucy’s book while he was at it.

“It appears to me that this was all just a simple prank.” What, wait? No. Apollo had to search the place.

“You sure that you don’t want me to take the place apart? Because I will.” He would not hesitate to.

“Sheriff, your services are not wanted nor are they needed,” said Karuma with a narrowed gaze. Apollo groaned. Well, she did buy his lie, but that seemed to be about it. He sighed.

“Alright.” He and Tomoe walked out of the office. Well, one out of two goals accomplished wasn’t all that bad. At least he got the evidence against Karuma. The mayor didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

_ Lana glanced over her potions book again. The ingredients she needed for her memory potion were neatly lined up in front of her on her desk. She took a look over her list again. Wolf’s blood, dragon scales… there was something missing. Lana looked over the bottles she had organized on the shelves next to her. _

_ “Ema?” said Lana, calling out to her sister. On the opposite side of the room, Ema was sitting by herself with her nose buried in a book. “Ema!” Ema lifted her head. _

_ “What is it?” Lana scanned over her potion ingredients. There was something missing. She could have sworn that she unpacked it. _

_ “Did you touch my things?” Lana glanced back at her sister. “I can’t find the bottle of Lethe water.” Ema only responded with a shrug, turning back to her book. _

_ “I should be right next to the box.” Lana stopped her search. She looked back at Ema. _

_ “What box?” Without looking up from her reading, Ema pointed over to the space net to Lana’s workspace. _

_ “That one over there. Some of the guards drop it off earlier. They said it was for you.” Sure enough, Ema was right. Next to Lana’s desk was a large crate. Suspicion got the better of her. Lana picked up the crate. It was lighter than it seemed. After rummaging around in it, Lana soon figured out why. The crate was empty with the exception of the straw coating the bottom and one other thing. Lana placed the crate on the desk as she pulled out a shedded snake skin. Ema cringed. _

_ “Gross,” she said in disgust. “Who would send you that? … it’s not for any potions, is it?” _

_ “Depends on the type of snake…” said Lana, examining the skin. “It looks fairly fresh…” Something was going on. The skin couldn’t have been this fresh unless there was an actual snake in there moments ago. It seemed as though Ema was thinking the same thing. _

_ “So, someone sent you a snake?” Ema shut her book and joined her sister’s sde. Lana shrugged. _

_ “I guess. It’s a weird thing to send a person though…” Lana sighed. She had a bad feeling about this. She put the snake skin back into the crate. “I should probably tell the guards. Just in case it could be dangerous.” _

_ “I can do it,” said Ema, a bit too enthusiastic. “You need to finish up your potion for the king, right?” Lana shook her head. _

_ “No,” ordered Lana. “You stay here and finish your reading.” Ema groaned. Lana wasn’t sure who had sent the snake in the first place. She felt better having Ema here, rather than out in the open where the possible sender could get her. Something was off. Lana headed for the door. “I’ll be right back.” _

_ “You promise?” said Ema. Lana made an ‘X’ over her heart. _

_ “I promise.” Lana left the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. The hall was unusually quiet. After a few nights there, Lana had memorized the guards’ positions while on their nightly patrol. If she was right, there should be someone nearby. _

_ The only sound Lana heard was her own soft footsteps. There was something off. The guards’ armor would have made some noise. But the only sounds she was hearing wear her own. _

_ “The Agrabahn viper.” Lana went still. Around the corner, she could her voices. She ducked behind the wall, her shadow hidden by a pillar. She listened as the voice went on. “A snake so deadly, it can kill anything with a single bite.” _

_ “I know all too well of its poison,” snapped a second voice. Lana was sure she knew who that was. She couldn’t remember who it belonged to. “Did you bring it? _

_ “Yes. I placed the crate in the witch’s room as requested.” What? _

_ “And the viper itself? _

_ “Loose. I trained it well. It knows where to go and what to do.” Lana wanted to lean in closer to get a glimpse at who was talking. If she did, she was bound to get caught. She wasn’t willing to take that risk. “With one small bite, Miles Edgeworth will be a problem of the past.” Lana’s eyes went wide. She covered her mouth with her hand to avoid her gasp being heard.  _

_ That’s what was off. Something was going down. Lana was to take the fall for the death of the prince. The second man laughed. His laugh was burned into Lana’s mind right then and there. it sent a chill up her spine. _

_ “Good,” said the second man. There was the jingle of coins. “I believe this will be enough for a payment?” _

_ “Yes, thank you. They should be discovering the body very soon…”  _

_ Lana didn’t want to hear anymore. She couldn’t hear anymore. Lana didn’t care if someone heard her. She took off down the hall, running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but there was one thing that Lana knew for certain. _

_ She had to stop that snake before it was too late. _

* * *

Everyone seemed to be busy. Daddy was busy, saying that it was ‘grown-up’ stuff that Trucy was too young to know about (she believed that it had something to do with work). Then Apollo was busy, telling Trucy that it was ‘sheriff stuff’. So, the two adults dropped her off at the diner. Trucy didn’t mind. She had her personal project to take care of. 

Apollo said that he would get her book back. She trusted him, but she was sure that he was only saying that to make her feel better. Which is why Trucy had the resolved to rewrite her book from beginning to end. It was what she had done all day yesterday, and it was what she was doing now as she sat at the diner counter. She had a good portion of the book memorized… or at least the basics of it. Someone sat down next to Trucy as she worked.

“Can I ask what you're doing?” Trucy glanced over. The person who had chosen to sit next to her was the strange, veil-wearing woman who arrived in Storybrooke a few days ago.

“Uh…” Trucy went back to her writing. “I got no time to talk. I gotta write it down before I forget…” She didn't want to forget. The woman hummed in agreement.

“I understand,” she said. “I hate it when ideas slip away from me.”

“They're not mine.” Trucy didn't even know who wrote the book in the first place. “They're the stories from a book I lost.”

“It must have been a great book.” Trucy nodded. The woman looked over her shoulder at her work. “What’s it about?” Trucy paused in her writing. Should she really tell this woman about her book? No. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know if she could trust her.

“... stuff…”

“It sounds exciting.” Trucy stopped, putting her pencil down on the counter. She looked up at the woman.

“You seem really interested in me and my book…” The woman’s eyes… now that Trucy got a good look at them, she could have sworn she saw those eyes before.

“I'm trying to be neighborly.” Trucy shuffled her papers closer to her. There was something about this woman that she couldn't shake away.

“What are you doing in Storybrooke?” No one ever came to Storybrooke just as no one ever left. Trucy had to go and actually get Apollo to get him to come here. No one ever came to Storybrooke on their own.

“I'm trying to be a writer,” said the woman with a small shrug and a gentle voice. Trucy didn't lower her defense.

“You can write anywhere.” There had to be another reason she was here. Trucy didn't catch a lie, though. She really was here trying to write. But like with the curse, there had to be something more to it. “Why else are you here?” Trucy could make out a faint smile from under the woman’s veil. Her hand twitched, as if she were going to reach out but thought better of it.

“I'm here to do the same as you. Stuff.” Trucy frowned. Why were there people who were clever enough to work their way around her superpower? “Good luck with your book.” The woman left as quickly as she came. Trucy watched her go. She shook off the confusion that the conversation had left her with. Trucy picked up her pencil and continued writing. 

* * *

Apollo watched as Tomoe shuffled through the papers in her hands. It had been nearly twelve hours since they paid Mei Karuma a visit in the middle of the night, and Tomoe had been at her most excited. However, it had been during those twelve hours that Apollo came to realize something. That something wasn't a good thing.

“Blueprints and bank statements,” muttered the ex-reporter as she continued going through the printouts.

“What is she building out there?” mused Apollo, leaning back in his chair. “A mansion?” Tomoe shrugged.

“Does it really matter? Look at these!” She showed off the statements to Apollo. “They have her name all over it. You were right. She's using city funds for personal reasons. She's finished!” Apollo groaned, sinking towards the floor. “What's wrong?”

“We stooped to her level,” Apollo groaned. “That is what I promised Trucy I wouldn't do… And it's the fruits of the poisonous tree. It's illegally obtained evidence. It will get thrown out of court in a heartbeat.”

“We really don't need her to go to jail.” Tomoe said that a little too quickly for Apollo’s liking.

“Then what are we doing here?” he asked, sitting back up.

“This is what you wished for. You want everyone to see Mei for who she is. You want to show them that what she's been doing to you and your family is something she does to everyone.”

“They're not my family, Tomoe. They’re just the people I live with.”

“That is not what we're here to argue about.” Apollo sighed as Tomoe went on. “She targeted people you care about. She destroyed what they love. Think about it! Trucy’s book — she destroyed that when she brought the playground down. Naruhodou’s relationship, she tried to break that apart.”

“That happened in its own.” Tomoe groaned. She got up from her desk. In a few short minutes, the woman returned with a large box. She slid it forward to Apollo.

“Open it.” Apollo glanced at Tomoe. She didn't bat an eye. Cautiously, Apollo opened the box. It was full of various files. He pulled one out. He froze. The file was full of pictures. Pictures of him and Trucy from the day that Apollo arrived in Storybrooke to the election.

“Tomoe. What are these?”

“She made me follow you,” explained Tomoe. “She made me tell her everything. She knew about your secret place weeks ago. Mei just waited for the opportune moment to strike to hurt you and Trucy the most.” Apollo started down at the photos. “It's all my fault this happened. There's a town meeting going on in a few minutes. If you don't do something… then I have to.”

Apollo sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. She had someone spy on him? Mei Karuma was a snake. She was a snake who waited in the grass to strike its prey and slowly kill it. Apollo stood. He snatched up the bank statements.

“Okay.”

Apollo and Tomoe raced over to the town hall. This was going to be it. This would be the final hit that would sink Karuma’s reputation. The pair barely made it in time. 

“This session of the Storybrooke city council will come to order,” said Karuma from her place upon the stage. Apollo and Tomoe slipped into the audience without her noticing. “We will begin the meeting by reading the minutes from our last—”

“Um… excuse me? Madame Mayor?” Tomoe attracted attention from the audience as she stood. “I have something that I would like to bring to the council’s attention.”

“This is not an open forum, Tomoe. No one is interested interested in hearing the ramblings of a disgraced reporter.” Apollo was the next to stand. He took the papers out of his jacket's pocket.

“Actually, she's not the only one who has something to say,” said Apollo as he unfolded his evidence. Karuma groaned.

“Mr. Justice, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke.”

“Okay. So something like the mayor stealing thousands of dollars from city funds to build herself a second home can be described as an issue?” Several gasps and whispers erupted from the audience. Karuma narrowed her eyes.

“Apollo Justice, you will sit down immediately or so help me I will—”

“You'll do what? Punish me? Bully me like you do everyone else in this town? Not today.” Apollo stepped into the aisle. He held up the papers in his hands. “I hold documents that prove that this woman —your mayor — took fifty-thousand dollars from the town in order to build a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter—" Apollo gestured over to a still standing Tomoe as he turned to the townspeople. “You wanna know why she was fired? Because she stood up to Mei Karuma and questioned her. And we all know what happens when you question the mayor.” Apollo turned back to Karuma.

“You keep saying that you're acting in the better interest of all of us, but is that really the truth?” he continued. “The truth is that you don't care about anyone or anything but yourself. That's who you really are. It's time that the people of Storybrooke knew that.”

Karuma was silent. She stared at Apollo, burning her gaze right through him. After about a minute, she sighed, brushing back her hair.

“You're right, Apollo Justice. I am building a house. A playhouse.” Wait. What? Karuma switched the slide on the PowerPoint projected behind her. It showed a bit more detailed version of the blueprints Apollo had found last night. “Your accusations are true, I won't deny it. However, I am not using it for my personal gain. After seeing where you and your sister played together was destroyed, I decided to build a playground so that all the children of Storybrooke could have somewhere safe to play.” Murmurs arose from the audience. Karuma had that victorious smirk on her face that made Apollo’s mood sink. “There you have it, Mr. Justice. You've exposed me for who I really am. Satisfied?”

Apollo didn't say a word. He started at Karuma for a moment. He sat back down. Exposed her indeed.

* * *

_ Lana ran through the hall. She could hear the viper’s hiss. She had to find it. She had to find the prince’s room before it was too late. Before… She shook her head. No. That wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to let someone kill the prince. _

_ Her pacing slowed when she found one of the doors in the castle ajar. Quietly, Lana crept towards it. She pushed the door open a little more to allow her to peer inside. The room itself was dark, the only light coming from the moon. Judging by the silhouette outlined by the moon, the prince was already fast asleep. _

_ The hiss caught Lana’s attention. She saw it. Slithering across the slick floor was the viper. Lana pushed the door open the rest of the way. The viper was inches away from crawling up the bedpost. Lana picked up her pace until she was close enough. Not thinking before acting, Lana kicked the snake away from the bed. The snake rolled and landed under the window. Judging by its hiss, the snake was not deterred from its task. _

_ The snake slithered towards Lana. Lana jumped away from it, trying to put as much distance between herself and the viper. The snake hissed loudly at her, baring its thin, needle-like fangs. It lunged at Lana. The witch panicked. _

_ Lana threw out her hands in an effort to protect herself. A red glow encircled the snake. It stood still. It wasn't like there was a choice. It was trapped inside of Lana’s spell. _

_ She had it caught. It was helpless as its unsuspecting prey. Lana knew what she had to do. She forced the spell to bend the snake backwards. It kept bending and bending and bending until there was a vicious snap. Lana released the spell upon the snake. It fell to the marble floor, dead. _

_ Her hands were still shaking from the unexpected adrenaline rush. Lana carefully walked over to the snake. She picked it up. It was really dead. She sighed. Who could have tried to do such a thing? She had to take this to the guards. They had to know that someone was planning an attempt on the prince’s life. _

_ “What are you doing?” Lana looked up. She froze. _

_ Miles Edgeworth was staring directly at her through the darkness. _

* * *

The meeting seemed to drag on forever. When it was finally done, Apollo was the first one out of the door. It didn't stop him from receiving several, condensing stares as he passed by the townspeople. Great. It was his first days in Storybrooke all over again. 

Outside of the town hall, Apollo found himself cornered by Jin Yuugami.

“Take a look at her,” said the pawnbroker. Apollo looked over his shoulder. Karuma was chatting with a group of people. By the looks of it, she was more than pleased. “Queen of her castle. You know, what you did was rather commendable, Justice-dono. However, if you really want to bring her down, you're going to need a strong ally.”

“Like yourself?” Apollo said. He shook his head. He had learned that lesson during the election. “No way. Not interested.”

“Oh, well. One can only wish.” There was the distinct sound of heels clacking against pavement Apollo wished he didn't have to hear.

“Mr. Justice,” said Karuma as she approached Yuugami and Apollo. “Might I have a word? Alone if you don't mind.” Yuugami exchanged a glance with Karuma. He offered up a simple shrug before walking away. 

“What is it?”Apollo said with a groan. He would much rather there be a third party here… even if it was Yuugami.

“I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish, but now I hope you'll go back to your job — upholding the law, not breaking it,” spat Karuma. “Don’t think for one second that I didn't know that you broke into my office.”

“And while we're at it, you don't pretend to be so innocent.” She had done some dirty deeds in the past month. Who knew how many more there were? For example… “I know that it was you who messed with the brakes on the squad car.” He couldn't use it because of how bad the brake damage was. Mei stared at him.

“Your brakes?” she asked, eyebrow raised. “Are you insane? Why would I kill you when you just saw I had nothing to hide?” She was avoiding answering the question.

“It's nothing I can prove, but…”

“Well, until you have something a bit more substantial than your disdain to throw my way, I suggest you stay away from me.” That sounded more like a threat. Mei walked away. Apollo hid the forming fists in his jacket. The past two days were a bust.

He drove over to Ichijou’s. He really needed to clear his head. Apollo really needed a drink. As he entered the diner and made his way to the bar, he saw that someone had the same idea. Apollo sat down next to Tomoe as she received what looked like her second glass of whiskey.

“Looks like we had the same idea,” mused the reporter as Apollo sat down. “Well… if you can't beat her… drink.” Mikumo placed another whiskey glass in front of Apollo. Tomoe groaned. “How did we not see this coming?”

“I think we did and chose to ignore it,” sighed Apollo. “We got blinded by anger… but everything.”

“This time.” Apollo glanced over at Tomoe. “I know there are a lot more skeletons in Mei’s closet. I couldn't help but overhear what Yuugami said to you. And you want to know something? You got yourself an ally.” She raised her glass. Apollo raised his.

“We won't get fooled again.” Their glasses clinked together. It was a start. 

* * *

_ Lana ran. She didn't know where she was going. Her mind was in a blur. That snake… someone had planned this. Someone had planned to kill Miles Edgeworth, and now she was taking the fall for it. Lana could hear the palace guards shouting. She ducked behind a wall as they ran past. Her heart was racing. _

_ She continued the chase in the opposite direction. The voices of the guards echoed in her head. She had to do something. Lana ducked inside of a room. She shut the door. The guards rushed past it. Little did Lana know, she wasn't alone. _

_ “Lana Skye.” Lana’s blood went cold. She slowly turned, coming face to face with the king himself. _

_ “Y-Your majesty…” she stuttered, her usual composure completely broken. She prayed that he didn't know. “I am so, so sorry…” _

_ “The palace guards are looking for you,” said Von Karma. Oh no. “You tried to kill the heir to the throne. _

_ “But I didn't! I swear!” She had to make him see reason.  _

_ “Its quite sad, really. You finally thought everything was getting better…” No, no… He wasn't listening. “You let your anger get the better of you. Your anger at the people who had your parents killed. The crown did nothing then, so you decided to take  vengeance in your own right…” A low laugh dominated from Von Karma’s throat. _

_ “No… no. I—" Lana stopped when she heard his laugh. “Wiat… that laugh…” She had heard it before, not too long ago. She knew where. It sent the same chill down her spine. Lana stared at the king. “It was you. You tried to kill Prince Edgeworth. You hired the assassin. You…” It hit Lana like a ton of bricks. “You tried to frame me.” _

_ “It is so very easy to frame a witch for murder.” He wasn't denying it. So Von Karma really… “The whole world can turn against them in the bat of an eye.” _

_ “That's why you hired me, isn't it?” All of the pieces were coming together now. “You wanted the murder to be traced back to me!” _

_ “I wanted Miles Edgeworth killed.” Von Karma sneered, clutching at his shoulder. “He has been a thorn in my side for far too long.”  _

_ “You would kill your own son?” _

_ “He is no child of mine.” He stepped towards Lana. His anger was only growing. “You were to take the blame for all of this. All you are now are a pest. You are no longer of any use to me. Go.” Von Karma backed off. “There is a ship waiting to take you and your sister far away from here. Be grateful I’m offering you an escape. Now, flee the kingdom and never turn back.” Lana didn't move. _

_ “No.” _

_ “No?” repeated the king as if this was the first time he was hearing such a word. Lana stood her ground. _

_ “You heard me,” she said firmly. This had gone on long enough. He was working in the shadows this entire time. He made the mistake of showing Lana his true colors. “I'll expose you. I'll find proof of your deed and expose you.” _

_ “Are you sure about that?” Von Karma was surprisingly calm considering Lana’s threat. She nodded. “You do realize if you attempt this ridiculous crusade, you'll put your sister in grave danger.” Lana turned pale. _

_ “What Are you talking about?” _

_ “All it takes is a word from me. You can pin the blame on me, take responsibility for this yourself or…” He smirked. Lana didn't like where this was going. “You attempt to expose me, and your beloved sister will be the one who takes the blame.” _

_ “No…” Lana’s word came out in what could barely be considered a whisper. _

_ “She is young. The youth is more… rebellious. Temperamental. It's easy for her anger get the better of her,” Von Karma continued. “After all… nobody trusts a witch.” Lana balled up her hands. _

_ “No!” Her anger and rage boiled. Without thinking, Lana flung a pure ball of burning, red magic at Von Karma. The king batted it away as if it were nothing more than a fly. It struck the wall, leaning a noticeable scorch mark. “I won't let you get away with this.” _

_ “I already have.” Lana’s hands were shaking with fury. The same level of anger was on Von Karma's face. “And because of you, Lana Skye, all my plans have been ruined.” _

_ “I don't care.” She would protect Ema with her own life if she had to. She refused to let him get away with something like this. “I show everyone the truth. I swear!” _

_ “I offered you your chance, you  _ wench, _ and you refused.” Von Karma took a step towards Lana. The witch refused to let herself break. “If you wish to reflect the truth so badly… so be it.” He snapped his fingers. _

_ Dark smoke began to encircle Lana. She tried to get away from it. Lana cried out as the cold, thick smoke took her over. She shut her eyes. The room started spinning. _

_ As soon as the world settled and her dizziness faded, Lana opened her eyes. She was no longer in the castle. She was alone in the middle of a wasteland. The only thing in there with Lana was over ten thousand mirrors. She stepped forward to the one in front of her. It was filled with smoke. She pressed her hands against it. _

_ The smoke cleared. Lana was shown the king’s study. Von Karma was laughing. Lana was shaking as he did. He did it. He had won. She knew what had happened. It was his way of keeping her silent and under his supervision. _

_ He had trapped Lana inside of the mirrors. _

_ “No! No. No. No!” Lana shouted. She banged on the glass. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. “Let me out! LET ME OUT!” She slammed her fist against the mirror again. Tears slid down her face. “No! EMA!” _

_ Lana had nothing left. Von Karma was going to pin this on her sister. She had failed. Lana broke her promise. It looked like she would never make it back to Ema. Not in this lifetime. _

_ There was no reason for hope anymore. There was nothing that could be done. Lana dropped to her knees and cried. _

* * *

Mei pressed her face into her hands. Apollo Justice was a pain in her ass. She leaned up against her desk. He was starting to get closer and closer to the truth. Luckily, she still had one friend that could derail that train.

The door opening signified the arrival of said friend. Mei looked up as Tomoe Houzuki walked into her office, her hands deep into the pockets of her coat.

“How did it go?” Mei asked. Triumphantly, Tomoe pulled a tape recorder out of one of her pockets. She hit play.

_ “I couldn't help but overhear what Yuugami said to you. And you want to know something? You got yourself an ally.” _

_ “We won't get fooled again.”  _ Tomoe stopped the recording. Mei grinned.

“So he bought it?” she said, plucking an apple from the basket full next to her. 

“All of it,” replied Tomoe as she stowed away the recorder again.

“Amazing job, Tomoe. As usual.” She walked forward, handing the apple to the ex-reporter. “And did you cut the brakes on his car?” She nodded.

“I didn't expect to be in the car when they finally snapped, but yeah.”

“Inspiring.”

“I'm glad you approve.” Her approval was more than what Tomoe had at the moment.

“Apollo Justice trusts you. That's the important thing.”

“And now everything he does, everywhere he goes… you'll know about it.” Mei sighed. That was a weight off of her shoulders. With Tomoe’s help, she would delay Justice as much as she could. She pulled the reporter in for a short embrace.

“I don't know what I would do without you, Tomoe.” Tomoe Houzuki gave her hope — hope that Franziska would be able to keep her happy ending intact. And nothing, not even Apollo Justice would get in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say right now is that the next chapter might be a little biased. It's one of my favorite episodes in season 1, so I did put some extra care into it. I can only hope that the readers like it.


	12. A Screaming Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day in Storybrooke. Jin Yuugami is robbed, and seeks to do whatever is necessary to get back what was taken away from him. Meanwhile, Ryuichi tries to distract himself from his forbidden romance by spending the night out.
> 
> In the past, a young girl makes a deal with the Dark One in order to save her home and her kingdom. However, is there more to Simon Blackquill than meets the eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before, this chapter is based on one of my favorite episodes in Once Upon A Time. Mostly because it is centered around one of my favorite fairy tales, and we get the beautiful Emilie de Ravin out of it. It also doesn't help that I chose her to swap places with one of my favorite Ace Attorney characters.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter contains violence, all the feels - both fluff and angst, and a very pissed off Blackquill.
> 
> I offer an explanation down at the end of the chapter for some things that happened.

_ She threaded her fingers nervously through her hair. It was a nervous habit from her childhood that she never really outgrew. And there was a reason to be nervous. The girl was trapped in a war meeting to discuss the problem plaguing the kingdom. For months, there had been vicious slaughters of thousands at the hands of orges. They had to be defeated. And considering she was the king’s ward, the girl was required to be there under his watchful eye. It had been that way for six years. _

_ Several guards walked in through the door. They looked grim. Dents were noticeable on their armor. Those red stains…  she didn’t want to think about what they were or who they came from. _

_ “Sir, there’s news orm the battlefield,” said the leader of the guards. “Cohdopia has fallen.” That left a tight feeling around the girl’s throat. Another kingdom had collapsed. Another realm was destroyed. _

_ “My gods,” muttered the king, leaning up against the table. _

_ “If only he had come like the girl said he would…” said the captain of the royal guard. He was always breathing down the girl's neck. She fired off a glare at him. _

_ “Well, he didn't now, did he?” hissed the king. “Ogres are not men. There is no possible way he cannot defeat them.” _

_ “Well, we have to do something your majesty!” _

_ “We can’t do anything without his help, whether you like it or not.” She didn’t want to hear them trashing him any longer. She slammed a hand on the table. _

_ “He could be on his way right now!” she protested. “King Cosmos, I have faith in him. You forget. I know him. There’s no way he would let us down!” _

_ “It is too late, girl,” said Cosmos, sounding grim. “It’s just too late.” The stale silence that followed was broken by a loud bang on the door. The girl flinched. Her heart skipped a beat. He hadn't broken his promise. _

_ “It’s him!” she said, a grin breaking out on her face. “It has to be. I know it!” If anything, the guards and the king did not share her relief and excitement. _

_ “How did he get past the walls?” Cosmos muttered. “Open it.” The guards looked to one another. They followed their orders. They walked up to the boarded up outer entrance. It was unblocked. The door were pulled aside. There was no one there. _

_ “That was a bit of a letdown, now wasn't it?” The girl jumped. She, the king, and the captain of the guard spun around. Standing at the head of the table was  _ him. 

_ He looked so different from the last time the girl had seen him. His dark hair had grown down to his mid-back, the mass being pulled out of his face. He was paler. There was a noticeable white patch in his hair. There were dark marks under his eyes that the girl felt were unnatural. _

_ “S-Simon Blackquill…” said the captain of the guard. He and Simon never did have the best relationship. _

_ “I told you…” the girl muttered. _

_ “You sent me a message,” said Simon, not moving from where he stood. “Something that went along the lines of… ‘Help! We're dying! Can you save us?’” Simon chuckled. “The answer is yes. I can. I will protect your little kingdom.” He smirked. “For a price.” _

_ “We sent you a promise of gold,” said Cosmos. Simon held up his hand. _

_ “No. You see, I can make gold.” One of the advantages to having magic, the girl supposed. “What I want is something a little more special. My price… is her.” Simon pointed dead on to the girl. She stared at him. He stared back. _

_ “No!” The captain of the guard pulled the girl towards him. She winced at the grip he held on her arm. _

_ “The young lady is not an object to be bartered,” said the captain. Simon glared at him, a sneer forming on his face. _

_ “I am looking for a caretaker for my estate,” said Simon. The girl could hear the anger in his voice. “It’s either her or no deal.” _

_ “Get out,” said Cosmos. He wasn't willing to let the girl go that easily. “Leave!” The girl looked at him. Simon sighed, giving a small bow towards the king. _

_ “As you wish.” He strode out towards the door. The girl never took her eyes off of him. No, no! He couldn't just leave. She jerked her arm out of the captain's grasp. _

_ “No. Wait!” Simon stopped, having already crossed through the doorway. The girl took a step toward him. “I'll go with you.” _

_ “I forbid it!” said Cosmos. His frustration made the girl cringe. The captain tried to pull the girl back again. She stepped out of his reach. _

_ “No one decides my fate but me!” the girl snapped at the two who seemed so determined to get her to stay. _

_ “You do realize that this is forever,” said Simon. The girl didn't have to look towards him to know that he was as shocked as everyone else in the room. She glanced over at the Dark One. _

_ “And my friends… the kingdom… everyone will live?” Simon nodded. _

_ “You have my word.” _

_ “Then you have mine.” Cosmos and the captain pulled the girl back before she could go to Simon. _

_ “Athena,” said the king with a hand on her shoulder. “Athena, you cannot do this.” She pushed his hand away. “Athena, please.” _

_ “You can't go with this…” said the captain. His narrowed eyes focused on Simon. “This beast!” Simon feigned being offended by the guard’s insult. He was just toying with him if anything. Athena rolled her eyes before turning to the king. _

_ “Your highness, I know Simon. He would never hurt me,” she said. Athena left the two. She walked towards Blackquill’s side. “I've already made my choice.” _

_ “She's right, you know. The deal has been struck, ” said Simon. There was something about the way he was speaking. Under layers of snark, Athena could hear something else. Was Simon relieved she had chosen to come with him? “Oh… and congratulations on winning your little war.” With a snap of his fingers, the door slammed shut. _

* * *

 

Jin Yuugami hated today with a burning passion. The one thing that could make it better was if he had something to take his frustration out on. Lucky for nearly half of Storybrooke, he did.

Jin walked up to the space museum, one of his many ‘volunteers’ by his side. Despite its purpose as a public service attraction, the building itself belonged to him as did many of those in the town. Outside were the director and a few of the museum employees were unloading what looked like merchandise from a van. 

“Well, isn't this just perfect?” said Jin as he strode up to the director of the museum. “I've been looking for you, Ogawara.”

“I'll have your money next week,” said the director before turning back to his subordinates. Good. He knew why Jin was here. It made things a whole lot easier.

“The terms of our agreement are fairly specific,” said Jin, catching Ogawara’s attention once again. “Take the van.” The volunteer with Jin listened the his order. The man took to the driver’s side of the van.

“Wait!” shouted one of the employees, only to be held back by Ogawara. “You can’t!”

“Try me.” The employee growled at Yuugami. He tried to stop the van from leaving, standing in front of it. Jin thought him a moron. It was entertaining to watch.

“This is now way to do business, Yuugami!” Jin rolled his eyes. Fighting back was useless. “You are the lowest! People aren’t going to put up with this!” Jin sneered. That was coming out his mouth? After everything he had done?

“I will let you two settle things on your own.” Jin turned and left. He could hear the employee still shouting obscenities at him. Having to deal with him made this day worse than Jin wanted it to be. Usually messing around with those fools cheered him up. This encounter had the opposite effect. That man had the nerve to call Jin ‘low’? He may not have known it, but Jin remembered clearly. It was his fault. His words served as a cruel reminder that Jin hadn’t been able to—

“Yuugami.” Jin snapped out of his thoughts. He was seconds away from knocking over Mei Karuma. He fought back a groan. Could this day get any worse? “That was quite a show back there.”

“Yes, well…” said Jin, glancing back at the scene taking place in front of the museum. “It seems like someone is just having a bad day. It happens to th best of us.” He began walking away. Much to his dismay, Mei was following him.

“Not so fast,” said Mei. How was she able to keep up with him with how quickly he was walking? He really wanted to be alone. “I've been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“The moment you have something I want to discuss, we’ll have that little chat.” If he was right, Mei had every reason to hate this day as much as he did. She seemed to have more pep in her step that usual. Something was amiss.

“No, we’re going to do this now. It will only take a moment.” Jin didn’t have a moment. He wanted to be alone.

“You know what today is, just as well as I, Mei,” Jin hissed at the mayor. “I am not in the mood for talking to anyone. If you need to get something out in the open, go talking to Dr. Deauxnim. Otherwise  _ get out of my way _ .” Jin pushed past Mei. She stopped following him. She knew not to bother him on today of all days. He had every reason to be aggressive. That thought… he would be spending today alone again this year. And it was all  _ his _ fault.

Jin Yuugami hated Valentine’s Day.

* * *

 

Inconspicuously dating was an awkward situation. It made it so that no one could find out that the one person was dating the other. Especially if said other person was in married. And so, like this year and all the others before it, Ryuichi had to spend Valentine's Day alone. It was either that, or expose the fact that Reiji was having an affair with him. The mere thought was something Ryuichi wanted to do. However, it was the thought of the backlash both parties would receive if the truth came to light that kept him from doing so.

The door to the diner opened. In strolled the sheriff. He didn’t say a word. He just sat down in front Ryuichi. Apollo had been spending the past few months up at the sheriff’s station more than he had before. It seemed like the man was completely encompassed in his work. The reason why was something he refused to share. Ryuichi could only guess what he was up to. It was a miracle that he managed to convince Apollo to even meet him here today. The man needed a break.

“Hey, Ryuichi,” said Apollo. He sounded tired. “How’s your day going?” Ryuichi didn’t know much about Apollo, but he could tell that there was something that he wanted to ask. 

“Trucy’s fine.”

“That’s not what I asked you…” There was a pause. “Are you sure? She hasn’t really been talking to me.” And Apollo’s ‘tough sheriff’ act just hit the floor.

“She’s her normal self.” Apollo stared at Ryuichi. He sighed. That bracelet of his… it was getting harder to get around. “She’s not fine! She misses you, Apollo! You’re working overtime every single night. She rarely sees you anymore.” The bell at the front door went off. “Trust me. I’m her father. I’m with her almost all day.”

“All day? I know how that feels.” Ryuichi looked away rom Apollo. 

“Akane, hey!” Akane Houzuki had entered the diner. She pulled up a nearby chair before sitting down with the two.

“How’s it going?” Apollo asked as the woman took her seat. She groaned, looking nearly as drained as Apollo was.

“It’s uh… Um…” Akane was avoiding answering the question. She sighed. “Things have been rough, both at home and at work. At least I don’t have to work tonight… but I am on call in case they need help at the lab.”

“Lab?” Apollo repeated, an eyebrow raised. Akane nodded.

“Yeah. I work at a forensics lab down in the bowels of the hospital,” Akane chuckled. “It’s mostly just things like testng or stuff like that in DNA. Not much happens in Storybrooke that we need to use most of the equipment.” Mikumo came over, carrying a tray of coffee with her. “How did you not know? You’re the sheriff.”

“Never really had to use your services before. But I’ll keep ‘em in mind.” Apollo gladly took one of the coffee cups that Mikumo was offering out to the party of two turned three.

“Look on the bright side,” said Ryuichi, taking coffee for his own. “At least you’re not working directly on Valentine’s day.” Mikumo handed the final cup to Akane.

“Valentine’s day?” Akane said. “Yeah. That doesn’t make things much better. I’m alone. Again.”

“That sucks,” commented Apollo. Ryuichi sighed. It seemed like all of Storybrooke was alone on Valentine’s Day.

“It doesn’t have to~” said Mikumo in a sing-song fashion as she tucked a tray under her arm. “Why don’t you come out with me? They're having a singles’ night down at the Borscht Bowl Club.” Mikumo’s eyes lit up the same way Trucy’s did when she got an idea. “We can all go! Ryuichi, Apollo too. If you promise to leave the badge at home.”

“I'm not really in a party mood. You don’t want to see me drunk, either,” Apollo groaned. “Ryuichi, you go on without me. I’ll just stay at home with Trucy. You said that sh—” Apollo was cut off mid-sentence as the muffled sound of music came from his pocket. Apollo took out his phone, answering the call.

“Hello, this is Sheriff Justice.” There was a minute of silence before Apollo sighed. “I’ll be right there.”

“What’s up?” Ryuichi asked. Apollo stood, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“That was the station. There was a break-in.”

* * *

 

As stated before, he hated today. The different types of love that bled through Storybrooke cultivated into a festering cesspool that could not be escaped. The only thing Jin could think of to do in order get away from it all was to lock up the shop early and head home. All of this  _ love _ caused him nothing but pain. However, what Jin thought would be the opportunity to finally relax turned out ot be something else. His front door was ajar.

Jin proceeded with caution. He pushed open the door the rest of the way. The house was quiet. Far too quiet than usual. As soon as he got in through the door, Jin felt around along the wall. He felt the slickness of leather that hadn’t been held for a long time. He removed one of the swords that hung on his wall. Most thought it was for purely decoration reasons. Jin knew the truth as he drew the blade.

Jin crept further into the house. He wasn’t a moron. He knew what that open door meant. Whomever had the gall to enter his house… now they were truly dimwitted. He walked into the first room he could. There was no one in there. But there was evidence of the events that transpired when he was gone. A display case that Jin had set up in the room was empty. A thief. 

_ Fantastic. _

He would have to scan the rest of the house to see if anything else taken. He had sincerely hoped  _ it  _ had remained locked up and in safety. The one day he didn’t carry it with him was the one day someone decided to—

The creak of the floorboards behind him made Jin freeze. As suspected, the thief as still on the premises. However, when Jin turned around and pointed his blade at the intruder, he was met with the barrel of a gun. Standing before him was Sheriff Apollo Justice. He sighed, lowering the firearm. Jin let his own weapon fall as well.

“Sheriff…” Jin muttered. At least it wasn't whoever had broken in. They would be sorry for ever having done so.

“Your neighbor saw someone breaking open the front door,” explained Justice as he placed the gu back into its holster. “They called it in.”

“Well, it appears that I’ve been robbed.” Most of the items were things that Jin didn't care about. He left the sword behind in the living room, making his way upstairs. Justice shortly followed.

“Funny how this happens to you.” Jin made his way to his bedroom. If it was gone, then there were going to be some problems. “Nobody can be that stupid.”

“Yes, well…” Jin walked up to the bedside table. “You’ll find that I am a difficult man for most people to love.” He took the small key out from his pocket and tried to unlocked the drawer. The lock had been broken. He opened it. Annoyance churned and boiled. It quickly turned into rage. Jin would see to whomever had done this would be shown to mercy. He slammed the drawer shut, making Justice flinch.

It was gone.

* * *

 

_ Athena followed Simon every step of the way. She did stumble initially upon arriving at the estate. She hadn’t expected him to use magic to teleport them there. Magic wasn’t something that Athena was entirely used to. She didn't really understand the point of teleportation, and wasn’t ready for the wave of nausea that came after. As soon as she reciprocated from the dizzy spell, Simon lead her into the grand manor. _

_ “Um…” Athena muttered as she followed Simon down a long, dimly lit hall. “Where are you taking me?” _

_ “Your room,” Simon answered simple and short. Athena stared at the back of his head. _

_ “My what?” _

_ “Your room.” Athena picked up her pace so that they were walking side-by-side with each other. “You seem surprised. Or do you want to sleep in the dungeons like a prisoner?” Athena rapidly shook her head. _

_ “No.” It was just that the rumors she heard… they were conflicting After the years had waned on, Athena had thought the stories of Simon’s cruelty were true. But then she thought about one thing that made her think otherwise. Simon Blackquill had to be the same person that Athena knew six years ago. The darkness couldn’t have taken that away… could it? _

_ “... why did you want me here?” Athena asked, glancing over at the man beside her. She didn’t like the silence that had fallen again. _

_ “You heard what I said as well as anybody. I need a caretaker.” Athena thought that didn’t sound right. “You will clean the Dark Castle. _

_ “I… understand.” There had to be another reason Simon wanted her here, right? _

_ “You will just my collection… launder my clothes…” _

_ “Uh-huh.” She wasn't that good at cleaning. In fact, Athena hated doing it. She would usually pawn off her chores on one of the knights’ apprentices.  _

_ “You will fetch me he materials I ask for while I’m at work.” _

_ “Got it…” Athena wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know the truth about everything. Maybe staying with Simon would provide her with answers to some of the questions she had been asking for years. _

_ “Oh! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts.” Athena believed that… wait, what? Her eyes went wide at those words. She stumbled, stepping on her own skirt. Athena tripped, crashing on the ground. She groaned. That hurt. Simon stood over her.  _ _ “That one was a joke. It wasn’t serious.” _

_ “Right…” Athena groaned again. It didn't sound like a joke. Athena went to stand back up. That couldn't have been any less embarrassing. As soon as Athena made the move to get back on her feet, she felt something was off. She reached up, touching her ear. Immediately, she started to panic. She began to search the ground. “No, no, no, no!” _

_ “What is it?” Simon was still staring down at her. _

_ “My earring... I can’t find it… It must have fallen off!” Athena couldn’t have lost it. She was wearing it when they came it… She couldn’t have lost it, she couldn’t! “My mother gave that to me… It was before she…” Athena stopped. She couldn’t find it. _

_ “Are you talking about this?” Simon reached down, picking something up from off of the floor. He held it out to Athena. She relaxed upon seeing it. Athena stood, taking the moon-shaped earring from Simon’s hand. It was unnaturally cold. _

_ “Thank you, Athena said with a sigh. She put the earring back onto its rightful place hanging on her ear. She and Simon continued down the hall. Athena was sure that there was something that the whole world had forgotten about Simon Blackquill still lurking in the shadows. _

* * *

 

Fury could not describe exactly what Jin Yuugami was feeling. It was missing. It was gone. That bloody thief knew exact what to take and when t take it. The only question that Jin want answered was how. How did he know to take it?

“Sheriff, you can go now,” said Jin as he placed the sword back upon the wall. Justice still had yet to leave the property. “I know exactly what was taken.” He paused. There was a suspect list already forming in his head. One person was at the top. “And who possibly did it. I’ve got it from here.”

“No you don’t.” Jin glared at the sheriff. Damn his sense of justice. “This was a robbery. That makes it a public menace. And if you don't tell me what you know, I’ll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don’t want to be behind bars.” A shudder of memories ran back through his head. It was easy to hide exactly what he was feeling just by a simple remembrance.

“Indeed not,” replied Jin. He sighed. “The man’s name is Ichi Ogawara. He works at the space museum. Be recently defaulted on a payment. Let’s just say that we had a little disagreement over collateral.” Though, no that he thought about it, Ogawara was surprisingly complacent with their meeting earlier that day. Could he really have done this?

“Okay. I’ll go talk to him.” Justice headed or the door.

“I’m sure you will… assuming I don’t find him first.” Justice stopped, turning to face Jin. “Let’s just say that bad things tend to happen to bad people.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Merely an observation.” Jin put on fake look of compliance with the sheriff’s unspoken wish. He wasn’t lying. Justice wouldn’t be able to tell what he was truly thinking of. “Good luck.” Justice gave Jin one last look before taking his leave.

A plan was already formulating in Jin’s head. God have mercy on that man’s soul.

* * *

 

_ Months had passed since Athena had come to work for Simon. And in those months, she was still far away from receiving a single answer. Simon was far too quiet for Athena’s liking. She tried to make conversation every time they were in the same room. He would still avoid answering anything that had to do with what had happened to him. Athena wanted to know. She wanted to know the truth. _

_ Athena tugged on the curtains. They were stuck in placed. Athena muttered something under her breath as she tried again. They still refused to budge. She groaned. This was useless. Athena glanced down at the scene below her from the top of the ladder. She watched as his fingers worked — weaving threads around each other. There was a shimmering effect to them as they went from a common cotton to a glimmering gold. _

_ “Why do you weave so much?” Athena asked, letting the words slip out of her mouth before she could think about what she was going to say. Simon stopped. He looked up at her, his gaze stationary on Athena like a glare. “I-It’s just that… you’ve turns so much fabric and thread into gold. You can’t spend it all. I’m curious.” Simon sighed before returning to his work. _

_ “It keeps me busy,” Simon replied. “It helps me forget.” _

_ “Forget what?” Simon stopped again. _

_ “... I guess it worked.” Athena hid a small laugh from Simon. She turned back to her task, pulling harsh and hard on th curtains. Why weren’t they budging? Simon didn’t continue his work. Instead, he got up and walked over to where Athena was fighting with the curtains. He stared up at her. “What are you doing? _

_ “I’m trying to open these,” Athena answered. She pulled again. “It’s spring. It’s beautiful outside — we should let some light in.” Athena sharply pulled on the curtains again. She was getting frustrated at this point. “What did you do? Nail these down?!” She tugged. Athena could have sworn that they were finally coming loose. _

_ “Yes.” Athena rolled her eyes. Of course he would. Athena gave the curtains one, last sharp pull. The nails weren’t able to hold the curtains in place any longer. Neither was the rod. The curtains fell from the rod, and the rod from the wall. The combination of them proved to be to great for Athena to manage all together. She shrieked as the weight of the curtains and their rod pulled her off the ladder. She expected to hit the ground. But she never did. _

_ Something caught Athena before she could hit the ground. Something that felt cold. She opened her eyes. That something was Simon Blackquill. He was holding her in his arms, as if Athena had weighed nothing. There was a moment of silence. Athena wasn’t entirely sure of what to do. There was only on thing she could think of. _

_ “Thank you…” said Athena as Simon set her down. “Thanks, Simon.” _

_ “It's no matter.” Simon walked away, heading back to his work station. Athena stared at him. There was one more piece of evidence to help support her little theory. Copious amounts of sunlight were now streaming into the dark room. It was what Athena want to do, yes but… She sighed, staring at the fallen fabric on the floor. Well, that was one more thing that she needs to put on her to-do list. _

_ “I’ll put the curtains back up.” Somehow. _

_ “There’s no need.” Her head snapped up to Simon. He was already back at work, acting as if nothing had ever happened. “I’ll get used to it.” He didn’t notice the small smile on Athena’s face. _

* * *

 

Jin nearly had the perfect plan. Said plan was put on hold when he got a call from the sheriff about a half an hour since their last encounter. Jin might have gone faster than normal on his way to the sheriff’s station. Justice had said that he had something for him. Jin could only hope that it was what he wanted.

“Ta-da.” Jin had demanded to see what Justice was calling him in for. To hide his find, Justice had thrown a sheet over his desk. At Jin’s demand, he pulled it off. “You were right. Halfway, at least. It was one of the employees. He didn’t take o kindly to you ripping off his boss. It was all still at his place.” 

“And the man himself?” Jin asked. “Who was he?” 

“Um… some guy named Edward Zimmerman.” Great. Even now, their relationship was more than unsavory. “I’m closing in on him.” Jin’s dark eyes scanned the items on the desk. He didn’t have to. Jin would have notice the item he solely desired at the first glance. It wasn’t there. His anger returned.

“Job well half-done, then Sheriff.” His hands clenched tightly. That bastard. How did he know about it? No one knew where he kept it. No one new about it. He had taken it out of the shop months ago. No one should have known where it was.

“Hey. In less than a day, I got all of your stuff back,” said Justice. “Is something wrong?”

“You’ve recovered nothing,” Jin spat. Justice stare at him. “There’s something missing — something very important.” He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

“I'll get it when I find him!” Justice called out.

“Not if I find him first…” Jin muttered through his teeth. He slammed the door to the sheriff’s office shut behind him.

* * *

 

_ Athena stared at Simon. She as sitting on the dining room table, working on her chores. To her surprise, Simon had decided to move his daily work into the dining room with her. Though, he was actually sitting at it and not on it like Athena was. _

_ Simon had become warmer to her in the days that she had been at the Dark Castle. Athena liked it. It only proved to her what she desired most — that the Simon Blackquill she knew was still alive in there. He was in there somewhere, buried under the darkness. _

_ “You’re staring again,” Simon had spoken without even having the need to look up at Athena. She shook her head. Had she been staring? _

_ “Sorry. I was just thinking about things.” Athena placed the silver and cloth she had in her hands on the table. _

_ “Such as…?” _

_ “Like… why do you want me here?” If the Simon Blackquill she knew was still there, he would have another reason for taking her in. Right? _

_ “I told you. I needed a caretaker.” Athena rolled her eyes. She was willing to call bullshit on that. “The place was filthy.” That didn’t explain the happiness that Athena had heard from Simon when she said that she would go with him. _

_ “I think you were lonely,” Athena mused. he caught Simon rolling his eyes this time. “Don’t lie. Anyone living up here in solitude would be. Man or woman.” _

_ “... I’m not a man.” Athena felt the sadness she heard strike her heart. _

_ “You keep saying that, but you were a man once. An ordinary man,” said Athena. “Don’t act like you weren’t. I was there.” She abandoned her chore in favor of sliding closer to Simon. “Hey, if I’m never going to get to know another human being in my life…. can't I at least get to know you a little bit better?” _

_ “Perhaps…” Simon glanced up at Athena from his work. “Perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weakness.” Athena rolled her eyes again.. _

_ “You’re not a monster. You just think that you are.” Athena looked around the room. “Is that why all the mirrors are covered up?” Simon didn’t reply. Athena huffed a sigh. She was determined to get answers now, especially after months of silence. “Simon, do you remember my… special ability?” _

_ “... what makes you think I don’t?” He had paused in his work before answering that question. _

_ “Because you’ve been acting like you don’t.” Simon sighed. He, like Athena, put his work off to the side. At least she got him fully invested into this conversation now. _

_ “You can pick up on the subtle emotional cues in the voice of another person due to your acute sense of hearing,” said Simon flatly. Athena blinked.  _

_ “Uh… yeah…” She had actually thought that he forgotten. Athena put back on her confidence.  “You can’t escape these ears! I hear everything, almost like a wolf!” She laughed before calming down a little and taking on a more serious tone. “I can hear all the words of your heart, Simon. No matter how hard you try to hide them. I understand how you’re feeling.” _

_ “You could never understand,” Simon said with a sneer. _

_ “Try me.” Athena tried to think of an example she could use. There was only one moment she had heard Simon’s voice loudly and clearly enough for her to remember. That moment had been burned into her mind the moment she had heard Simon's heart calling out the words no one else heard. _

_ “That day…” Athena continued. “When you um… whe my mother…” She bit her tongue there. She didn’t want to say it. It was painful to think about that day. Athena could barely remember it in general. She remembered going to find her mother that morning… then everything started to blur… up until the moment when she heard his voice. “I could hear the truth, Simon. I still remember how much your heart was screaming. I know you were hurt. But you still…” Simon lowered his gaze on the floor. He didn’t need to say anything for Athena to guess how he was feeling. She wanted to change the subject, but she had to know the truth. “Simon, can I ask you something?” _

_ “You're going to ask anyway if I tell you ‘no’, so you might as well.” _

_ “How did you become the Dark One?” Simon instantly grew rigid. “The last time I saw you before that day, you were still a man. Then you were… this. What happened?” It was time for Athena to get some answers. _

_ “... How about I answer your little question if you answer mine?” Athena nodded. Anything to find the truth. “You had a life, Athena. Before you came here to live with me. You had friends… a home you loved. What made you chose to come here?” _

_ Athena had to think about that. She didn't know what exactly spurred her to make her decision. She sighed, leaning up against the table as she thought about it. _

_ “I don't know… heroism maybe?” Simon straightened up as if he hadn't expected that answer. “There aren't many chances for girls to show what we can do. I guess when you arrived, I saw my chance to be a hero. I always wanted to be brave. I thought that if I did the brave thing and bravery would follow.” _

_ “Hmm… is it everything you had hoped?” _

_ “Well um… I did want to see the world. That part really didn't work out. But uh… I did save my home.”  _

_“Is that it?” Simon hummed. Athena thought about the question more._ _There was another reason she came here. One thing that she had wanted for so long._

_ “Well....” She had been alone. That day Athena lost more than just her mother. “I'll admit it. I missed you.” If Simon was happy or not at that statement, Athena couldn't quite tell. “I mean… you were the closest thing to family I had besides Mom. And now that she's gone…” Athena drifted off. She shook her head. “I guess you're all I have left. I would have gone with you even if it wasn't to save the kingdom.” Simon only grew more stiff. “Believe it or not, I care about you. Call our own brand of love.” _

_ “That's not possible,” Simon said with a huff. “Not for me. I'm not even sure if my own sister loves me anymore.” _

_ “She would say otherwise.” Athena said off the table. She walked over to him. “Simon… let me tell you something. To me, love is…” What was the right word? “Love is layered. It's a… a mystery that very few people have uncovered.” It was time to cash in on their little deal. “But uh… I answered your question. Does this mean you'll tell me how you became the Dark One?” _

_ Simon remained still. He stared down at what was in front of him. Athena was afraid he was going to change the topic again. Just when she had been so close… _

_ “I'll tell you what — let's make another deal,” Simon said after a minute or two. “Go into town and fetch me some more thread. When you return, I’ll share my tale.” _

_ “But—" Athena stopped when she realized what Simon had just said. “Wait, town?” The man before her nodded. “You… You trust me to come back?” She had her cloak on her shoulders in an instant. _

_ “Oh, no.” Athena went to run her errand. “I expect that I will never see you again.” She paused, hearing the words of Simon’s heart. That pang of sadness… Athena wouldn't forget it. She left without saying anything else. _

* * *

 

Despite the fact that he could not drive, Ryuichi found himself accidentally playing designated driver. Or at least, with the way Mikumo was drinking, someone needed to be sober.

“Pace yourself, Mikumo,” Ryuichi reminded the young woman as she started on her second drink after about ten minutes of being there.

“I am!” Ryuichi found that hard to believe. “My dad and uncle haven't let me go out like this in a long while. I'm just making up for lost time!” Mikumo looked to the bar, getting a giddy smirk on her face. “Ooh, ‘kane. Check out those guys.”

“Miku, I told you,” said Akane. She had barely taken in a drop of the drink in front of her. “I may not be working tonight, but that doesn't mean I'm not on call.”

“But you're not at the lab. You are here with me and Mr. I-Need-To-Be-A-Responsible-Adult over there.” She gestured to Ryuichi with her glass. “Come on. Live a little!”

“I'm on call,” Akane insisted. “I have to be sober if they call me down to the lab.” Mikumo frowned.

“You're not at the lab, yet you are still working. “You are always working,”said Mikumo, sounding disappointed. “Have fun moping.” She got up from their table and wandered over to a group of guys at the bar. Akane and Ryuichi were left to their own devices. 

“She’s right. I  _ am _ always working,” Akane groaned. “I thought things would be different. Like… maybe I could go out on a date. But no. I’m either helping Tomoe out with stuff or whatever. When I’m not with her, I’m at work.” Akane groaned again. “Life has a habit of getting in the way of love, doesn’t it?” 

Ryuichi looked down at his phone. The last message he had sent was to Reiji, explaining where he would be that night. He had yet to get a message back. He was probably spending the day with his wife. Ryuichi wanted nothing more than to spend the night with him. But their relationship was a secret. It had to remain that way.

“... Yeah…” was all Ryuichi could say in response.

* * *

 

The plan had been run through his head over and over again. He was positive that it would work. Those who dare to defy Jin would have to pay the price. Now it was time to put it into motion. Step one was to gather the necessary tools. If only the blasted line wasn’t so long.

Jin glanced at the man waiting just as impatiently behind him. It was a curious thing to see Reiji Mitsurugi here. Especially given with what was in his hands. Oh well, anything to pass the time.

“Valentines, I take it?” Mitsurugi’s head snapped up to look at the pawnbroker. The man had been holding two of them. Jin had a sneaking suspicion as to why. Good. Things were starting to move in the right direction. “It seems like a complicated life. Well, I must say. You’re very fortunate to have someone who loves you.” His nails dug into one to the items he was carrying.

“I really am.” Jin nearly broke his calm façade. He placed a roll of duct tape and length of rope in front of the cashier.

“Love… someone once told me it’s layered. To me, though, it’s something like a delicate flame. Once it’s gone, it’s gone forever.” Soon, Jin was able to take his leave. Finally. “Good luck to you.” He didn’t hear what Mitsurugi replied with. Phase one of his plan wa done with. Now, all he needed to do was to get back what belonged to him. He wanted back his last link.

* * *

 

_ Athena hummed quietly to herself as she made her way down the main road. The trip to the closest town was longer than she thought. Oh well, at least it was over at done with before night fell. She kept off to the side as to keep any travellers from hitting her with carriages or carts or whatever. However, her idea was all for naught. Athena found a carriage rushing by her, splattering mud along the bottom of her skirt an the hem of her cloak. The carriage soon came to a stop. Out of it stepped a regal looking woman with short, silvery-blue hair. Athena’s eyes were focused on the whip that was attached to her belt. _

_ “Did my carriage splash you?” the woman asked, her voice carrying a foreign accent to it. Athena shook her head. It was a lie, but she just wanted to get back to the Dark Castle as soon as possible. _

_ “No…” Athena told the woman as she continued down the road, walking past her. “No, I’m fine.” _

_ “You know…” the woman caught up to Athena. Gods, she walked fast. “I’m tired of riding. Why don't I stretch my legs for a spell and walk with you?” Athena had no objections. She let the strange woman walk with her. The woman glanced over at the basket Athena was carrying. It was full of all that she had been asked to get. “You carry very little.” _

_ “I’m not the type of person who likes to be slowed down,” Athena remarked. One again, it as another lie. There was something about this woman that made her uncomfortable. _

_ “Hmm… let me guess, you’re running from someone. The question is… master or lover?” Athena stayed quiet. She felt like something bad was going to happen if she told the truth about where she was going. “Oh. Master  _ and _ lover.” _

_ “He’s not…!” Athena felt her face flare up a bright red at that thought. It was not like that. She sighed. “You know, I might just take a break. Y-You go on ahead” This woman was just making her more nervous. Athena grew more uncomfortable as the woman put her arm around her. Athena had no choice but to continue walking. _

_ “So if I’m right, you love your employer,” continued the woman, “but you're leaving him.” _

_ “I am not…” Athena protested. She groaned. This woman was not listening. “And…” She did have a point, though. “I-It’s nothing like that! I mean… I… uh…” Athena sighed. “I do… I really care about him… But something evil has taken root in his heart. I want to find a way to undo it. Because with it… he’s not the person I know.” _

_ “Sounds like a curse to me….” said the woman with a hum. “Here’s a little something for you. All courses can be broken with a kiss born of true love.” Athena nearly laughed. _

_ “True love? Isn’t that all… coupley stuff? Like… romance and princes on horses and whatever?” The woman shook her head. _

_ “Not always. I’ll let you in on another secret. I have done reading on the subject of true love before. I discovered that it comes in many different forms.” Athena raised an eyebrow. There were different kinds of true love? “The one you're thinking about is just the one most people know about. It all depends on how you see this man. The bonds between parent and child… two friends… or even brother and sister can produce true love. It doesn't have to be romantic. It just has to be a strong and forever lasting form of affection.” _

_ “True love isn’t always romantic?’ Athena repeated. The woman nodded. So… if that was the case… then… “You’re not saying what I think you are, are you?” _

_ “I am. So if you just kiss this person…” The woman stopped, cutting herself off with a small chuckle. “Look at me. I’m telling you to go and kiss someone who held you captive.”  _

_ “But… he didn't hold me captive. He let me go.” Question is why he had done so. It was a curious thing. Simon had been so adamant on keeping Athena in the Dark Castle or by his side when she did leave the premises. It was strange that he let her go on her own. He wasn’t expecting her to return either… _

_ “Yes, but did a kiss happen?” Athena hesitated before shaking her head. “That’s what I thought. _

_ “A-And a kiss…” Athena managed to get out from the woman’s grip on her shoulder. “A kiss would be enough? The curse would be broken?” The woman provided Athena with a nod. _

_ “He would be an ordinary man again. As I said, true love can break any curse.” Athena grinned. She finally knew it. She There was a way to pull Simon out of the darkness. There was a way to see the real him. And now she finally knew it. _

_ Athena thanked the woman. She raced off back to the Dark Castle with newfound hope. _

* * *

 

Jin was surprised to have found some use for that confiscated van. It served as the perfect means of executing his plan. He wanted to get it back. And at this point, Jin was willing to do anything to accomplish that goal. Which is why he had Edward Zimmerman bound with rope and gagged with duct tape in the back of said van.

The van drove through the darkness of night deep into the woods. Jin knew of a location where they wouldn't be bothered. Like with the van, that old cabin out in Storybrooke’s forest finally served some use. Jin stopped the van in front of it. He picked up the blade he had taken off of the walls of his home. He hadn't planned to use it as the sword was intended to be used. While sheathed, it made a great blunt instrument.

He opened up the van, dragging Zimmerman out of it. He only unsheathed the blade enough to let the moonlight catch it.

“Move,” he ordered through his teeth. The space museum employee complied, moving into the cabin. Jin shut the door behind them. He threw the man into a chair in the corner. His eyes were wide with fear. It served him right.

“You see…” said Jin as he asked the sword to fall back into its scabbard. “There's something about me that you should know. I don't let people get away.” Jin ripped the duct tape off of Zimmerman’s mouth.

“L-Let me explain!” begged the man. “Please, Yuugami. Just let me ex—" Jin had enough of his pathetic snivelling. He pressed the hilt of the sword into Zimmerman’s throat to shut him up.

“I'm going to let you breathe in about a second, and you are going to say two sentences. If you comply with everything, I will let you go and we'll pretend like this was all just a bad dream.” Jin pushed the hilt in deeper. He could hear Zimmerman choking. “Firstly, you are going to tell me where  _ it  _ is. Secondly, you are going to tell me who told you about  _ it _ . Do you understand the rules?” Zimmerman managed a nod. “Good. Let's begin.” Jin lowered the sword. Zimmerman coughed, trying to get as much air as he could.

“We…” the man sputtered. “We needed that van!” Jin’s grip on the blade’s scabbard grew tighter. That wasn't what he cared about. 

“Now… you see…” Jin raised his instrument. “That wasn't a good first sentence.” He struck Zimmerman sharply with the sheathed sword.

“Yuugami! Listen!” He didn't understand. Of course he didn't understand. But that face… he was so scared, now was he? He had been so brave before. Brave enough that he had the nerve to take it away.

“Tell me where it is!” Jin struck him again. He needed it back. It was his last remaining link.

“Stop! Please!” Zimmerman still didn't comprehend the direness of his situation.

“Tell me where it is!” Jin hit him once more. The pathetic man in front of him was near tears. He needed it back.

“Stop!” Jin raised the weapon again. “It wasn't my fault!” He froze. It wasn't his fault? He chuckled at the notion. His entire body was acting on its own accord. Adrenaline were his strings. Rage was his puppeteer. He seized the man’s bonds and jerked him out of his chair. Jin was tall enough that Zimmerman’s feet barely touched the ground when he held him aloft.

“‘My fault’? You say it wasn't your fault?!” Jin repeated, nearly laughing once again. It had been by Zimmerman’s own hand that she had been taken away. Anger swirled around Jin’s mind like a darkened storm cloud. “It's your fault that they shut her out!” His grip on the man grew stronger. “She trusted you, and you shut her out!” Jin threw Zimmerman to the floor. He barely had time to stand again. Jin struck him with the scabbard.

He was crying now. It wouldn't invoke Jin’s guilt. The guilt should be his, not Jin’s. It was his fault that she was gone. It was his fault that she was never coming back.

“She’s gone…” Jin said through his teeth. “She's gone forever! She is never going to come back. And its it's all your fault!”  _ Thwack. _ “It's your fault!”  _ Thwack.  _ “Not mine! I wasn't the one who hurt her!”  _ Thwack _ . “You couldn't see past your hatred, and she was the one who paid the price!”  _ Thwack.  _ “It's your fault! Yours!”

Jin began striking the man repeatedly. This wasn't about theft anymore. This was about something else. This man was the reason Jin had lost what he had vowed to protect. This man had killed her. He sent her to her death. He probably didn't bat an eye at the thought of killing an innocent person.

“It's your fault!” Jin hit him with more force than ever. “ _ IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!” _

Jin felt something grab his arm before he could strike the man again. He stood still. The rage rushing through his veins soon subsided. The anger clouding his mind faded. He looked back at who had caught him. Standing behind Jin was Apollo Justice. He looked beyond terrified. 

“Stop,” was all the sheriff said. Jin lowered the weapon. He could hear sirens in the distance.

* * *

 

_ Athena ran back to the Dark Castle as fast as her legs could carry her. She finally found her answer. She found the way to save Simon from the darkness. _

_ Ignoring the burning sensation in her thighs, Athena made her way back to the dining room. Simon was still there, focused on his work. He stopped when Athena came in. He briefly glanced over at her. _

_ “Oh, you're back already?” he said, returning to his latest craft. Simon thought he could hide his joy at Athena’s return. She heard it loud and clear. “Good… Good thing. I’m, uh… I’m nearly out of material.” Athena rolled her eyes. The pile next to him hadn't shrunk since she had left. _

_ “Come on, say it.” Athena placed the basket on the floor next to him. “You're happy that I'm back.” _

_ “... well, I'm not unhappy.” Athena but back a small bit of joy. She sat herself back up on the table. _

_ “You promised me a story.” Simon looked up at her. _

_ “Did I now?” Athena proudly nodded. Time for some more answers. _

_ “You were going to tell me about how you become the Dark One.” Simon sighed. He pushed his work aside and leaned up on the table. _

_ “There's nothing to tell, Athena.”Athena deflated. What? “It happened. There's no changing it. That's the end of that.” Athena nearly groaned. She did frown. There was something in Simon’s voice when he said that… what really did happen that day? _

_ “And… since then… you've let no one love you. Is that right?” Simon didn't answer. He simply stood, staring at Athena. His face was screwed with the concentration one had when they were trying to figure something out. _

_ “... why did you come back?” _

_ “You really thought I wasn't going to come back?” Athena put on a smile for him. “I thought you trusted me, Simon.” With the boost the table provided her, Athena was tall enough to reach Simon’s face. She took his hand and leaned forward. That woman said a kiss would do it. A kiss would break the curse. _

_ Athena leaned it, pressing her lips onto Simon’s cold cheek. When Athena pulled away, she felt something. Simon’s hand felt warm to the touch. She looked up at him. The dark marks under his eyes were fading. Color was returning to his face. Athena grinned. It was working, just as the woman had promised it would. _

_ “What's happening…?” Simon muttered, almost in a dream-like state. _

_ “Come here! Let me kiss you again! Its working!” Athena leaned in to try and kiss Simon again. He had a hold on her shoulders. He gently pushed her back. _

_ “What is?” Athena was still smiling like a Cheshire Cat. _

_ “Any curse can be broken.” At those words, Simon's eyes widened. He pushed Athena and backed away from him. The dark marks solidified. He grew pale and cold once more. _

_ “Who told you that?” he demanded. “Who knows that?” Something was wrong, Athena could hear it. She slid off the edge of the table. She had never seen Simon this anxious before. _

_ “I-I… I…” It occurred to Athena that she never had gotten that woman’s name. “She uh… She h-had a whip and uh…” It was that which made Simon’s nervousness turn to anger. Athena inherited his anxiety. She had never seen him mad before.  _

_ “She…” Simon said through his teeth. He stormed over to one of the many covered mirrors in the castle. He tore off the sheet that covered it. All that Athena saw was Simon staring into his own reflection. _

_ “You wretched soul!” Simon yelled at his own reflection. “This was your doing! It was your idea to turn her against me! You think you can defeat me that easily! Try again!” Simon struck the mirror with his fist. Athena flinched as the glass cracked. _

_ “Who are you talking to?” Athena made the mistake of taking a step closer. Simon whipped around. _

_ “Your new friend! The princess whose father got to you! Franziska Von Karma!” Athena felt herself go tense. Von Karma?! _

_ “Th-The princess?!” She had looked regal, but Athena didn't think anything of it at the time. “I don’t—"  _

_ “I knew it. This was too good to be true. You're working with  _ him _. Or is this all you? Taking revenge for your mother and slaying the beast?” Athena shook her head. She wanted to cover her ears. Simon’s anger was loud enough to deafen someone. _

_ “N-No! I—" _

_ “Shut up!” _

_ “But the kiss! It worked! It means that it's true love!” _

_ “Shut the hell up!” It was happening again. Athena felt tears prick her eyes. It was a combination of her own heart and someone else’s. Athena never thought she would hear this again. Simon’s heart was screaming louder than Athena had ever heard before. _

_ “Why won't you believe me?!” Athena cried. Simon grabbed Athena by her shoulders. Instead of the tender touch of before, his nails were digging into her flesh. _

_ “Because no one could ever love me!” Simon pushed Athena away. It was harder and tougher than she expected. She hit the floor with a harsh thud. She slowly sat up. _

_ Athena stared at Simon, tears clouding her vision. The fire had not left his eyes. Athena felt something stab her heart. It was cleaved in two. This wasn't the Simon Blackquill she knew. Athena now knew. She saw the truth. The Simon Blackquill she had known… the one she had come to care about — the one that she loved… he was lost to the darkness. Athena ran out of the room as the tears started to stream down her face. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi stared at the glass in front of him. He had given up on staying sober through the night. Unlike Mikumo, he and Akane were pacing themselves. Also unlike the waitress, the two were still sitting at their table. Both were utterly disappointed in how their night was going.

“I thought this would make me feel better,” Akane mused after finishing off her last drink. “I think the truth is that I needed a ‘stay in and watch a movie’ night. Preferably with my best friend.” Akane sighed. “Looks love isn't in my future…

“Come on, Akane,” said Ryuichi as he nudged her arm. “Don't say that.”

“I've been alone all my life, Ryuichi.” Akane stared down at the empty glass before her, tracing a finger over the rim. “That's not going to stop now.”

“Bullshit.” Akane’s head snapped up as Ryuichi spoke that word. “There will always be someone who loves you. Like your sister.”

“Hmm… maybe…” She still didn't seem to believe him.

“And who knows?” continued Ryuichi. “Maybe you do have romance somewhere in your future. There's always a person out there who’s the other half of your heart. Maybe you just haven’t haven’t met yours yet.” God, that sounded like something from a fairy tale. It did look like it made Akane feel better.

“Your inner dad is showing,” Akane said with a snicker. Ryuichi joined in her laughter.

“Whether Trucy’s here or not, I'm always a dad.” Akane sighed, resting her head upon the palm of her hand.

“You know, in hindsight… this was a bad idea. I should just go home. I know Miku means well but…”

“I'll walk you.” He was more sober than she. That, and there were safety in numbers. The pair stood up from the table with Ryuichi leaving payment behind for how much they had drank. He looked to the bar. Mikumo was sitting at the counter, chatting with some guy. “Should we get her?”

“She’s fine,” Akane said with a sigh. The two took their leave of the bar. The night air was a refreshing welcome compared to the sweat and heat of the building. “Mikumo may not look like it, but she could probably flip a guy twice her size over her shoulder without breaking. You can thank her uncle for teaching her that.”

The two walked through the night, often chatting with one another when things got to quiet. Before Ryuichi realized, he was dropping Akane off at her door. He made the rest of the way home alone. He hated being alone.

Ryuichi saw his home soon come into view. His curiosity rose as he approached it. Standing at the front gate was someone. As Ryuichi came closer to the figure, he saw exactly who it was. Reiji was waiting for him outside of the gate. He was holding an envelope in his hand.

“Reiji?” The man in question looked up when he heard Ryuichi’s voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I'd know you would come here… eventually,” said Reiji. “I wanted to give you this.” He handed the envelope to Ryuichi. hen the man opened it, he turned pink at the Valentine inside. He laughed under his breath.

“Sap.”

“Maybe a little.” A laugh was shared. “If we’re being honest… I was worried that you might have found someone else.”

“Trust me. The only person a I found is you.” He pressed a kiss onto Reiji’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” There was another kiss. It wasn’t much, but it was the best thing Ryuichi could have asked for at the end of the day of romance.

* * *

 

Jin leaned up against the sheriff's car. He could see Zimmerman been taken into the ambulance. He didn't know who had called it in, and frankly he didn’t care right at this moment. He was more disappointed in himself and the failed results. He still didn’t have what he wanted. It was still missing. Justice walked over to him from the ambulance after a brief conversation with the paramedics.

“You didn’t break anything he needed,” said Justice. “You’re lucky, Yuugami.”

“You have a funny definition of lucky,” said Jin with malice. He still didn't have what he wanted. Luck definitely wasn’t on his side.

“And you have a funny definition of justice.” Jin rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like they mattered. There was no way Justice would have found it in time. Not before it fell into the wrong hands. “Tell me. What did he really do?”

“Let’s just say we have a bit of a history.” There would be no point in lying to Justice. Not with that blasted bracelet of his. “He doesn’t like me. I don’t like him. So, he saw his chance and stole something dear to me.”

“That was about more than taking a few trinkets from you.” Oh, great. Justice had heard that little… rant of Jin’s. This could be difficult to work around. “You said something about how he had hurt  _ her _ , how he betrayed  _ her _ . What happened to ‘her’? What did he do?” Jin was silent. He would rather not think about her. Not after what had happened. The memories were too painful to recall. “Yuugami, if someone is in danger, I could help.”

“No.” Justice seemed taken back by Jin’s immediate response. “I apologize, Justice-dono, but that is a personal matter referring to something that happened between him and me ages ago. It’s none of your business.”

“You really don’t want to cooperate?” Justice went for something on his belt.

“We’re done here.” There was the click of a lock. Before Jin could move away, Justice had placed a handcuff around his wrist.

_ Fantastic… _

“Actually, you just assaulted a person. I can’t let that slide.” Jin compiled as Justice handcuffed his other wrist. “Jin Yuugami, you’re under arrest with the charge of assault and battery.” Jin groaned as Justice recited his rights. This day went from unbearable to horribly worse.

* * *

 

_ It took hours for Simon’s rage to quell. That bastard. That bastard of a king. He did this. How he had found out about Athena was something Simon didn’t want to know. Right now, he was thinking about his choice to bring Atena here. It had been a mistake. She wasn’t safe here. _

_ He walked up to her room. When Simon opened the door, he saw Athena lying on her bed. She perked up when the door opened. Simon stood still in the doorway. Neither one of them moved for a good while. Simon could see her eyes were still bloodshot. He stepped to the side, gesturing out the door. _

_ “Go,” was the only word he said. Athena got up off of the bed. _

_ “Go?” she repeated. There were dried track of salty tears  her cheeks. _

_ “Leave. Get out.” How was she not getting it? “You’re not needed here anymore.” Athena stood for a moment. Then, she marched out the door. Before she turned down the halway to leave, the young girl looked back at Simon. Why wasn’t she leaving? _

_ “You were freeing yourself!” Athena said, her voice raising in volume. “You could have been happy if you could just believe that someone actually cares about you. That someone loves you! But you couldn't take that chance, could you?” _

_ “That’s a lie.” He kept his voice firm. Not all the anger had left him. He was still furious over Athena’s earlier actions. _

_ “You're a coward, Simon Blackquill.” Those words stung more than anything. “And no matter how thick you make your skin, that’s never going to change.” _

_ “I’m not a coward, Cykes.” That was the first time Simon hadn’t used Athena’s name. Another one of hurt crossed her features. “The truth is quite simple.” He had to say something to get her to return to her true home. To safety. “My power means more to me than you.” _

_ “No…” Athena shook her head. “No it doesn’t.” He didn’t need to have Athena’s hearing to tell how much pain she was feeling. “But it looks like you’ve made your choice. Now you’re going to regret it. Forever. And all you’ll have is an empty and screaming heart that you’ll always ignore. And it’s going to eat away at you. It’s going to eat at you until you can no longer bear it! And when that day comes… because of your actions… you’ll just suffer. And you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.” Simon didn’t say Athena in response. She turned and left. _

_ Athena was gone. Simon was alone. He stood in the doorway even after he heard the gate of the Dark Castle slam. There was something missing… Athena probably didn’t notice. Simon walked into her former room. He picked up what Athena had left behind on the pillow. His fingers closed around it. _

* * *

 

Jin stared at the stone wall in front of him. He hated being confined into a cage. It brought back… memories of a time he would rather forget. It had been hours since his arrest. Justice sat at his desk, watching Jin.

“Hey, you want half?” Jin glanced over at the sheriff. He was holding up a takeout bag from Ichijou’s. “Come on. It’s pastrami. It’s a nice way to clear the books. You know that I still owe you that favor. You can cash it in now and get half.” Jin rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need to be reminded that you owe me a favor, Justice.” Saying his name carried more malcontent than usual. “When the day comes that I make my request, trust me. It will be for more than half a sandwich.” Jin had a plan in mind for what he was going to do with that favor. That would be if Justice ever did his intended job so Jin could put his plan into motion 

“Apollo Justice?” Jin went rigid.  _ Shit _ . He glanced over as Mei Karuma strolled in. Trailing behind her was Trucy Naruhodou. Why would she be here? “Your sister is here. Take out. Buy her ice cream.” Mei held out a twenty dollar bill to Justice. “My treat.” Justice looked to Mei with suspicion.

“You’re being awfully nice,” said Justice. Mei looked over at Jin. It was quick for him to figure out what exactly Mei was here for. Justice followed Mei’s gaze. “Wait. You want me to leave you alone with the prisoner?”

“She’s waiting~.” Trucy pushed herself forward. Those bright eyes of hers… damn those puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, Polly!” She was just like  _ her _ when she was younger. And if Trucy was anything like  _ her _ , then she would have Justice wrapped around her little finger. Justice took the cash from Mei. Jin groaned. He knew what Mei wanted. She had admitted so yesterday.

“Bring me back a cone?” Jin asked. It was done out of spite. Jin had to get something from this whole mess. That, and he hadn’t eaten anything since noon the day before.

“... Just this once.” Justice and his sister took their leave. Mei was left alone with Jin. This was not the position he wanted to be in. It was, however, the position the mayor wanted him to be in.

“You really wanted that little chat with me, didn’t you?” Jin asked as Mei strolled up to the front of his cell.

“Apparently this is the only way I could do it.” By getting Jin arrested? That was an over complicated plan… then again, he wasn’t one to say anything, was he? Jin turned to face Mei. There was only one way that Mei knew that Jin would be put in jail. After all, she had bore witness to the incident that happened yesterday morning. She knew who to manipulate. And she knew what to dangle in front of Jin’s face on a stick to get him to act the way she wished.

“Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck,” said Jin as glared at Mei with a dark glint in his eyes. “Do you have what I want?”

“Yes.” Jin grit his teeth together. So she did know. She knew about why he had begun carrying that thing with him. Something struck him. If he knew… that meant she was the one who…

“So, you did put that fool up to it then? Well, that turned out real well for him, didn't it?” Mei was not amused by his comment.

“I merely suggested that strong men take what they need,” said Mei with a shrug. Jin narrowed his eyes. Mei Karuma… why would she dare to defy him now?

“Oh yeah, and you told him exactly what to take, didn’t you?”

“We used to know each other so well, Yuugami.” Mei sighed. “Has it really come down to this?”

“It seems like it has, yes.” Jin got closer to the bars. “You know what I want. Well, I’m listening. Tell me what it is that you want.”

“I just want you to answer one question, and answer it simply.” An answer? That was all she wanted? “What’s your name?” Oh,  _ that’s _ the answer she was looking for. Well, lucky for him, Jin knew how to work around what she wanted and keep his own secret safe.

“It’s Jin Yuugami.” Mei dropped the casualty.

“Your real name.” She was growing frustrated with him.

“Every moment that I have spent on this earth, that has been my name,  _ Mei _ .” He could see Mei’s mounting anger.

“But what about moments spent elsewhere?” Jin stared at her. She really wanted to know the truth, didn’t she? It seemed like Mei was willing to do anything just to get Jin to answer that stupidly basic question.

“Exactly what are you asking me,  _ Mei _ ?”

“I think you know.” He wished he didn’t. He wished he had been more careful with his conversations with Mei in the past few months. “If you want me to return what’s yours, the answer my question.” Mei leaned in closer. “Tell me your name. Your  _ real _ name.” 

Jin wanted it back. He sneered in Mei’s direction. She was as good as toying with people’s minds as he was. If he wanted it returned, then he would have to bend to Mei’s will. There was no other way around it.

“My name…” said Jin, his voice filled with malice, “... is Simon Blackquill.” Mei’s eyes widened. She backed away from the bars. That look… it seemed as if all her worst fears were cemented with those little words. “It seems like I’m not the only one who remembers. I would congratulate you on following through with my advice, but there are more important matters to get on with.” Jin held out his hand through the bars. “Give me what I want.”

“Such hostility.” Mei said with a click of her tongue. She fished in her pocket for something.

“Oh, you haven’t seen hostility yet.” Mei finally pulled out that was so important to him. She dangled the moon-shaped earring just out of Jin’s reach.

“Over this? Such a sentimental little trinket.” Jin reached out and snatched it away from Mei’s grasp.

“Thank you… Princess Von Karma.” Mei rolled her eyes at the old title. “Now that we’re being honest with each other let’s remember how things used to be shall we? And don't let these bars fool you. I’m the one with the power around here. Nothing will change.” Mei’s fingers grazed over something around her neck.

“We shall see.” They were about to see right now. Mei turned to leave. Jin saw his chance to get back in control.

“Speaking of sentimental little trinkets… that ring around your neck.” Mei stopped short. “You've been wearing it for… how long now? I want to say thirty-three years. Is that right? … it would be a shame if something happened to it.”

“Are you…” Mei slowly turned back around. “Are you threatening me?”

“... possibly.” He had what he cared about taken away. After all, the phrase was ‘an an eye for an eye’ could apply here perfectly. Mei narrowed her gaze.

“What else do you want?”

“I gave you what you wanted. Or rather, the curse I told you about did. But…” Another plan was forming quickly in his head. It would benefit him in the long run. And Mei would be none the wiser. “I believe we can make another deal, you and I.” As much as he hated to admit it… “I need a favor from you.”

“You…” Mei started snickering. “You need a favor from me?”

“As you know, there are battery charges against me currently pending,” Jin said with a roll of his eyes at Mei’s laughter. “I don't relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. However, if the D.A. realizes what a flimsy case they have, I won't have to. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?” Mei really hated being called that. He could see the disdain on her face as he uttered those words.

“What do I get out of it?” Good. If he could persuade her with the right motive, then all would sway back into his favor. 

“My help, of course. Help with your little problem.” Jin knew exactly how to take control of the puppet strings. “Reiji Mitsurugi. I have noticed that no matter what you seem to do, he and his ‘charming’ friend just keep finding ways to be together.”

“What are you suggesting?” The prey was going in for the bait.

“If you want to inflict pain… then you must inflict pain.” Mei groaned.

“As much as I hate him, I don't want to hurt Reiji Mitsurugi. Not physically anyway.” Right. Whether she hated him or not, Mitsurugi had been raised as her family. Of course she didn't want to hurt him. “I want him to suffer. I want him to suffer the same way I have.”

“Hmm…Then if you want him to suffer… I have the perfect idea.” Jin contemplated the thought. Any physical harm to Mitsurugi could easily be erased from the grand scheme, and still leave it as the perfect plot. “Say, if something tragic were to happen to his wife… and Naruhodou should be the one to take the blame…” 

“Reiji would end up losing the the thing he loves the most,” finished Mei. Jin nodded. “He would know the pain he inflicted upon me.”

“You would be victorious at last.”

“A trial could be very messy,” Mei said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. “Reiji would take that case in a heartbeat if he had anything to say about it. He would be able to do something about getting Ryuichi Naruhodou a not guilty verdict.” Like so many things, there was a simple fix for that.

“A trial?” Jin chuckled. “Who said there would be a trial?” Mei was giving him more and more attention by the second. “Now, once Naruhodou has been incarcerated, you will plant one of your lovely skeleton keys into his cell. Knowing him, he would panic. Naruhodou would try and leave Storybrooke in his desperation to escape. And… well… we both know what happens to those who attempt to leave town.”

Mei stood there. She was quiet, mulling over the plan Jin had laid out before her. It was foolproof. It was foolproof for Jin, anyway. He would get what he wanted despite any potential outcome. All he needed to do was turn Mei from a queen down to a lowly pawn.

“Give me one good reason as to why I should help you.” It was never that easy when it came to mind like hers. But like everyone, the mind — no matter how strong one’s will was — could be easily manipulated.

“Because I'm always the type of person who honors my agreements.” Simon Blackquill held out his hand to Franziska Von Karma through the bars of the cell. “Do we have a deal?”

She shook it.

* * *

 

_ Weeks had passed by since Athena’s forced departure from the Dark Castle. The pace grew quieter and quieter with each passing day. Dust was starting to build up. Simon always felt like Athena was going to come around the corner with her latest story about what happened to her that day. But no. She was gone. It would be safer for her if Simon watched her from afar. _

_ Even after six years, he had still kept his promise to the late Metis Cykes. And now Simon sat at his usual place, carefully working on his next end of a deal. There was a bang of the doors opening. Simon froze. Just as quickly as his hopes were raised, they were dashed away again when he saw who exactly entered the room.  _

_ “Flimsy locks,” said the king as he took slow steps towards Simon. The Dark One turned his back on Von Karma, trying to focus on what was in front of him instead. “I have something I wish to discuss.” _

_ “I'm not dealing today,” said Simon, punctuating each word with his passive-aggression. _

_ “Are you angry with me?” Simon didn't have to respond. Von Karma already knew his answer. “What is it this time?”  _

_ “Are you really still furious over that spell I placed on the prince and his husband?” Simon glanced over at Von Karma. The sneer of his face told all. “Well, your little scheme failed. You never be in control of the darkness. So long as we're in this world, you never will be. You can keep trying, Von Karma, but you will never defeat me.” Simon’s magic would always be stronger than Von Karma’s sorcery. _

_ “Is this about that girl my daughter met on the road?” Simon faltered. Von Karma had struck the right nerve. “What was her name? … Belle? Minerva? … Lacey?” _

_ “Athena,” said Simon through his teeth. “Athena Cykes.” _

_ “Yes. That was it. Well, you can rest easy knowing I had nothing to so with that tragedy.” Simon dropped the needle in his hand. He slowly stood. He had heard Von Karma correctly. He turned to the king, finally acknowledging his presence. _

_ “What tragedy?” _

_ “You didn't know? I thought you kept a constant watch on that girl.” Simon stared at him. He had been only giving her a glance now and then through a mirror’s portal. _

_ “Tell me what happened.” He was growing impatient. _

_ “After she left, the captain of Cosmos’s guard… his latest apprentice had gone missing.” Simon felt something tighten around his throat. No… “And after her stay here — her association with you, that man’s hatred for you — the guard has all suspicion pinned on her, of course. The king listened to him. He shunned her, cut her off and shut her out.” _

_ “So… she needs somewhere to go is what you’re saying?” It would be harder to get Athena back to the Dark Castle now. It was a simple matter that could be easily fixed. Von Karma shook his head. _

_ “They were cruel to her. The captain handled the whole thing well. He locked her in a tower and convinced the king to send in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, the girl couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself off of the tower. She died.” _

_ Simon felt his blood run cold. It couldn't be. Athena Cykes was not dead. He refused to believe it. Athena wasn't… She wasn't dead. _

_ “You're lying,” Simon hissed. Von Karma was never one for lying. He was manipulative, yes. And he knew how to get someone to work for him by playing with their minds and their hearts. If Simon protected his, then he would be taken out of that equation. _

_ “Am I?” He wasn't. Athena truly was… Simon hadn't been able to fulfill Metis’s dying wish. _

I'm sorry, Metis…

_ “It's ironic, truly,” said Von Karma. Simon raised a brow. What was he getting at now? “The real reason you took her in opposed to her cruel fate.” Simon tried to burn a hole through him with his gaze alone. How did he figure that out? “Don’t act like that. I'm not a fool. I know why you wanted her here. In your sight. In close proximity.” _

_ Simon was silent. Von Karma knew. He knew the real reason. The only question is how. No one but Metis Cykes and Simon Blackquill himself knew. The former was dead and the latter… the latter would never reveal that secret. _

_ “You know what's coming,” continued Von Karma as he strode over to the Dark One. “It’s nothing but ironic that the darkness you tried oh so very hard to protect that little girl from ended up getting to her anyway.” Simon’s hands clenched up into balled fists. _

_ “We are done here.” The words were spat out with pure malice. Simon wanted nothing more than to expel Von Karma from his castle all together. _

_ “Fine. I have other things to do.” Von Karma turned, leaving the room. He said one more thing to Simon before taking his leave. “The place is starting to look dusty, Blackquill. You should get a new girl.” _

_ The door shut. Simon was left alone. With Athena now gone… he was truly alone. He abandoned his half-finished work. Simon walked over to one of the displays that had been set up in to room. He opened it. Laying delicately inside was the last link to Athena Cykes he had.  _

_ Simon took it from the display. He stood there, staring at it. The thought was painful to think about. Athena was gone. She was gone. If he had never let her go, this wouldn't have happened. It was his fault. It was all his fault. _

_ Simon slid the earring into the pocket of his coat. _

* * *

 

Mei had an extra rose. They had accidentally given her thirteen yesterday for the annual rose bouquet she was going to place at the memorial. She didn't want it to go to waste. What better to do with it then to present to her loyal guard?

Mei made her way to the hospital after her little visit with Jin Yuugami. She finally had her answer. The only question she had remaining was how Yuugami remembered his true name. That matter would be taken care of later. Right now, they had a plan — a plot so perfect that it wouldn't fail.

The mayor entered into the access code to the psychiatric ward. With a beep and a click, the door unlocked. Mei snuck her way inside. She approached a nurse sitting at a desk. She was the guard Mei had to get past. The rose acted as her key.

“Pretty,” said the nurse as she took the rose from Mei.

“Well, I know how hard you work,” said Mei with a false smile. “Has anyone been to see her?”

“No, ma’am. Not today, not ever.” Good. Mei strolled past the guard dog. She had to see for herself. The corridor was empty, with the clack of Mei’s heels echoing off of the wall. She stopped in front of a door. Mei crouched down, opening the sliding hatch used to pass food to the patients.

Inside the dark room was a young girl. Her long, once vivid orange-red hair had become matted and tangled. Bright blue eyes were now dull. She looked up at Mei from the corner of the room she was curled up in.

As always, Athena Cykes was locked up — safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, yes. I know the relationship between Belle and her beast (I really can't spell his name, please forgive me for that) is supposed to be romantic. I tried my best to make Athena's and Blackquill's strictly platonic in this chapter. I'm not entirely sure if I did a good job on that or not, so fingers crossed. There is a slim possibility I might make it romantic in the future, but that's like... one in a million. I just see them as siblings. So, that's how it's going to be in the AU for the time being.
> 
> True love does actually have more than one form. You can thank the Greeks for that. The kind we usually think of is Eros, or romantic love. There's also Philia (the love between friends) Storge (the love between family) and Agape (unconditional love). I was going for the latter two here. Anybody let me know if I did my job right.
> 
> Also plot twists. PLOT TWISTS EVERYWHERE. That is all I have to say on the matter.


	13. Turn Your Life to Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something threatens to split them apart, Reiji and Ryuichi decide to finally tell their families about their relationship. However, a misunderstanding leads to catastrophic consequences.
> 
> In the past, a runaway Phoenix attempts to help someone turn back the clock on a tragedy. His actions might just be the key to repair his broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains a bit of angst at the end, someone getting slapped in the face, everything going absolutely wrong and some light stabbing. If you get that last one, then you are amazing.
> 
> But seriously. This starts the slow build that leads up to what I call the Angst Train™ arriving at the station. It will finally arrive at chapter nineteen and leave at chapter twenty-two. Which is the end. So... yeah.

_ Phoenix’s heart was racing. Blood pounded in his ears as he ran through the trees. He skidded to a stop the moment something whizzed by his head. An arrow struck the tree in front of him. Great. Now they were shooting arrows. _

_ Phoenix glanced back. The royal guards were catching up. He guessed it helped that they were on horseback rather than on foot. But they had no idea how to navigate the forest. Phoenix supposed being raised as a ‘peasant’ — as Queen Yew put it — had its advantages over stuffy palace life.  _

_ He started running again. Phoenix could let the guards catch him, but then his miraculous escape would be all for naught. He had only gotten lucky. They had been on their way to Yew’s kingdom for Phoenix’s wedding when they had stopped. It was just a minute that the guards turned away. A minute was all Phoenix needed to run.  _

_ He didn't want to marry Dahlia, not anymore. His heart had belonged to another -- even if said other didn't want it. Phoenix had a plan. If he could just talk to Miles, maybe he could find out why he had said those things. Just thinking about their last encounter brought back renewed pain, despite it being a few months ago. _

_ The prince saw a fallen tree in his path. It was too high for him or the horses to jump over. Just maybe though… Phoenix looked back at the guards. Maybe was good enough. _

_ Phoenix ducked. The ground was still strewn with fallen leaves that had yet to decay from the fall. They allowed him to slide under the log. Phoenix scrambled back to his feet and kept running. He looked back. The guards were stopped in their tracks. Phoenix picked up the pace. He was nearly out of the woods. _

_ “Split up!” Phoenix ducked behind a bush. He listened carefully at the sound of heavy footsteps as they passed. He stayed still even after they were gone. A few minutes went by before Phoenix let himself breathe again. He got himself out of the bush, brushing off the twigs and leaves that had gotten stuck to his clothes. Finally. He was free. _

_ Or at least that’s what he thought. Before Phoenix could even think about making his next move, a hood was thrown over his face. He never got to see his attacker. Phoenix felt himself being smacked over the head. The world went dark. _

* * *

 

Reiji’s evening was quiet. It was far too quiet for his liking. He didn’t understand why; the day seemed as normal as possible so far. That was until Ichiru greeted him when he returned home from work. She seemed excited about something. She rushed him with dinner, trying to hide her excitement about something. Her secret only lasted about five minutes.

“Reiji, there’s something that I need to tell you,” said Ichiru.

“What is it?” He felt like she was about to tell him something that was terribly wrong.

“I um… I applied to an art school.” Oh.

“That’s uh… amazing.” He falsified his joy for her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I didn’t think that I could actually do i it?” Ichiru reached into her pocket. She held out a letter to Reiji. “I got this in the mail this morning.” Reiji took the letter from her. He opened it. His eyes focused on one thing and one thing only. The address of Ichiru’s school.

“It’s… It’s in Seattle,” was all he could find the courage to say.

“I think things have been hard between us… but… maybe this fresh start is what we need?” said Ichiru with a bit of hope. Reiji continued staring at the letter. “We’ve been fighting too hard to recapture the old memories. We should be making new ones instead.” 

Reiji forced the letter back into Ichiru’s hands. He didn’t want to see it anymore. Ichiru wanted to leave Storybrooke. He didn’t know why, but there was this pit of fear forming in Reiji’s stomach at the thought. There was no possible way they could leave Storybrooke. There was no way  _ he _ could leave Storybrooke.

He needed air.

* * *

 

_ Phoenix woke up to darkness. His first thought was that he was dead. However, the fact that he could take in a breath of air disproved that instant theory. The other thing that let him know that he was alive was that someone took the hood off of his face. _

_ Phoenix shut his eyes as the sunlight hit his eyes. The smell of pine struck his senses. He was still in the forest. Phoenix tried to move. He couldn't. His hands and feet were bound. A small, hooded figure stood in front of him. Phoenix narrowed his eyes at them. _

_ “Who are you?” he said, trying to break apart his bonds. The figure withdrew a knife from their sleeve. Phoenix went rigid as the figure walked towards him. This was it. Ge was about to die. Phoenix groaned. There wasn’t anything he could do, was there? “Go ahead. Kill me. Do you think I’m afraid?” _

_ To Phoenix’s surprise, the figure didn’t drive the knife through his chest. Insead, they used the knife to cut the ropes around Phoenix's wrists and ankles. He stared at them. The ropes fell away. _

_ “Um… what?” Phoenix stood, rubbing at the marks left by the rope. _

_ “S-Sorry…” stuttered the figure as she slid the knife away. “But I didn’t want to take the chance of you running off before I could talk to you.” That voice… Phoenix swore that he knew who it was. _

_ “Dahlia?” The figure stiffened. Carefully, she pushed back her hood far enough to reveal her facial features. It was definitely Dahlia Hawthorne. “What are you doing here? I thought you were at the castle with your father…?” _

_ “I… I wanted to get my hands on you before the queen ripped you to shreds,” Dahlia answered. “I knew you were going to attempt to escape on the road here.” Phoenix’s eyes went wide. _

_ “H-How did you…?” Dahlia quietly laughed. _

_ “Despite everyone's best efforts to shield me from it, I know the truth. People talk.” Great. How many people knew about Phoenix’s escape effort? “You love Miles Edgeworth, don’t you?” Phoenix was silent. How did Dahlia know that name? He swore that no one knew about who Phoenix’s heart belonged to. “You have no intention of marrying… me…” _

_ “I refuse to marry someone that I don’t love,” Phoenix said with a sigh. He grit his teeth together. “And I won't to give that tyrant of a sister any satisfaction in making me do so. I want nothing more than to return home. If it means suffering the consequences of getting caught, then so be it.” He would rather suffer than be without his loved ones at this point. The past few months had proven to be too much for him to handle. _

_ “You’re prepared to lay down your life?” Phoenix nodded. The more he heard Dahlia speak… the way she was acting… he felt like there was something off. Dahlia straightened. “However, I didn’t come here to see you die. I came here to help you escape.” Phoenix stared at her. _

_ “Why would you do anything to help me?” Dahlia took Phoenix by  the hand. She began leading him down an unmarked path through the trees. This wasn’t at all like the Dahlia Hawthorne he had come to know. Something was up. _

_ “Because.” Dahlia looked back at Phoenix. “I don’t want you to marry me, Phoenix.” _

* * *

 

Trucy had just fallen asleep when Ryuichi got the text. It was only a few minutes later that he met with Reiji outside of number seven. The two took to walking down the street. Reiji told him something that hadn’t been conveyed in the message. Ichiru was planning on moving them to Seattle.

“What did you tell her when you found out?” Ryuichi asked after Reiji had finished his story.

“I told her that I needed to take a walk and clear my head,” he replied. “I had to think about it.”

“I’m guessing that you didn’t tell her that the walk was with me, huh?”

“Of course I didn’t. If I did, she would have gotten suspicious.”

“So… you lied to her?” Reiji didn’t directly answer. He only gave Ryuichi a shrug.

“Not necessarily… I avoided telling her the truth.” That sounded like lying to Ichiru in Ryuichi's mind. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why are we always lying? I mean, it’s hard enough with Trucy and Apollo. They have their truth telling thing but…” Ryuichi sighed again. “This just seemed to be our defalt.”

“I don’t—”

“We’re not being honest.” Ryuichi looped his fingers around Reiji’s. “Look, I know that it’s hard, but they are going to find out the truth eventually.” They couldn’t keep their relationship hidden forever, no matter how much Ryuichi wanted to. “It would be better if we tell them. I’ll tell my daughter and Apollo. You tell Ichiru.” Reiji tightened his grip on Ryuichi’s hand.

“I'm not sure if I can.”

“We have to. If we can’t be honest with other people, how can we be honest with each other? It’s either this, or…” Or Reiji moved to Seattle with Ichiru. It was something Ryuichi didn’t want to happen. “The only way no one gets hurt is that if we…” Once again, Ryuichi couldn’t to finish his sentence. Reiji already knew what he was going to say.

“That’s not what I want,” said Reiji, “and you know that.”

“Then we have to stop hiding and do something.” He didn’t want this to explode in his face. Someone was bound to find out eventually. Ryuichi didn't want to risk the backlash the both men would receive from the community over their affair. “It’s better if they hear it from us rather than someone else. It’s your choice to make, Reiji. I’m not going to force you to o anything.” Reiji came to a stop, pulling Ryuichi to a halt with him.

“I choose to stay in Storybrooke. I want to stay here. With you.” Ryuichi nodded.

“Then it’s time for us to tell the truth.”

* * *

 

Apollo yawned. He didn't have to be at the sheriff’s station until 10:00 AM. Yet, he was making his way over to Ichijou’s at seven o’clock in the morning. He had found a note stuck to his forehead asking him to come there. Apparently, Trucy and Ryuichi were waiting for him. They had lost the battle against Apollo’s slumber. And now here he was.

Apollo walked towards the entrance. Just as he was arriving, someone else was leaving. That someone had caught Apollo before he could slip past. It was the strange woman wearing the veil.

“I have been meaning to run into you,” said the woman. She was blocking the door. “As a matter of fact, I was hoping that we might finally have that drink you promised me.” Apollo blinked.

“Ma’am, are you asking me out?” Apollo was pretty sure that the woman was nearly decades older than him. Much to his relief, the woman shook her head.

“No. Consider it a getting-to-know-you time of thing.”

“See… I have a policy…” Apollo tried to get past. The woman wouldn’t let him. “I refuse to go anywhere with people who don’t tell me their names. It weeds out those who like to keep secrets. For example, like they’re already married or they store body parts in the freezer.” Apollo finally got past the woman.

“It’s Lamiroir.” Apollo stopped. He had yet to step inside of the diner. He looked back at the woman.

“Really? No last name?”

“Just Lamiroir.” There was no reaction from his bracelet. She wasn’t lying to him. But still… the name was a strange thing all on its own. It only made the woman appear weirder than Apollo already thought she was. He walked into the diner. Ryuichi and Trucy were waiting patiently for him.

“Who was that?” Ryuichi asked as Apollo slid into the seat beside Trucy. Apparently that little interaction hadn’t been as private as Apollo thought.

“I don’t know yet,” Apollo replied with a shrug.

“So… are you going to find out?” mused Trucy, moving over to make room for the sheriff.

“...It’s nothing important.”

“Nothing with you means something,” added on Ryuichi to his daughter's interrogation scheme. “Because if it were nothing, we wouldn’t be talking about it.” Apollo opened his mouth to defend himself against those accusations. He stopped. Wait… there was a reason that he was here. 

“Ryuichi, hold on a second. We’re supposed to be talking about you.” Apollo pulled out the note he had woken up to. “That’s what I had been told.”

“Yeah… but…” Ryuichi leaned up against the table, raking his hands through his hair. “This is just easier than talking about… it. Me.”

“What is it?”

“Daddy?” Ryuichi looked up at Trucy. “Is Something wrong? What’s going on?” Ryuichi sighed, turning to Apollo.

“Do you remember when you told me to stay away from Reiji and I agreed?” Apollo slowly nodded. “Well… I didn’t.” Apollo and Trucy exchanged a knowing look with each other. How good at hiding the truth did Ryuichi think he was? “What?”

“We know,” said both Trucy and Apollo unison.

“You are a horrible liar. You always avoid answering questions when you go on those… dates, I guess,” continued Apollo. “You also seem to forget that  _ I’m _ the sheriff, and  _ you _ are a lovesick art teacher. Covering your tracks isn’t your strongest suit.”

“But I’ve been discreet!” said Ryuichi in a harsh whisper to keep those around them from catching wind of the conversation. Apollo began counting off all of the evidence that had built against Ryuichi in the past few months.

“You’ve been wearing a new cologne. You’ve been coming home late during the night. And finally you haven’t been buttoning the top of your shirt when you go out. Not to mention, you’ve also been wearing shirts with deeper necklines like you are trying to show something off.” Ryuichi groaned, planting his face in his hands. “It wasn’t hard to connect the dots.”

“We put our heads together and thought about it until we figured it out,” Trucy added. That had been a fun Saturday night.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ryuichi asked, picking his head up. Apollo shrugged.

“I’m not your dad,” Apollo told him. “I just thought you would let us know when it was time.” Wait… “I’m assuming that moment is now?” Ryuichi nodded.

“We made a pact. I’m telling you guys. He’s telling Ichiru.” So, the were coming out of the closet?

“He’s telling her everything?” Ryuichi nodded once again.

“Everything.” Apollo could only imagine how well that was going to go.

* * *

 

Reiji was dreading having to fulfil his end of the deal. It had been on his mind all morning. He wasn’t able to concentrate on his work. He wasn’t able to concentrate on anything, no matter how hard he tried to. Reiji ended up returning home after three hours. Unfortunately, Ichiru was still at home.

“Reiji!” Her voice called out from the second floor as soon as Reiji stepped through the door. “Reiji, can you come here?” Reiji followed through with his wife’s simple wish. He found her sitting at the computer.

“I found some great apartment options,” said Ichiru, showing her husband what she had been looking for. “I have no idea what neighborhood to look at but… maybe I should ask the Sheriff — Apollo. He moved to Storybrooke from there, right?” He felt his throat slowly start to close. Well, it was now or never. “He could probably help—”

“Ichiru, I can’t go to Seattle with you.” Ichiru looked back at him as the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

“You can’t? Or you won’t?” Reiji remained silent. “Reiji, is there something I don’t know about?” There was no going back now. He nodded.

“Yes. Something happened.” Ichiru slowly stood. “I don’t know what it is, but there is something that’s preventing me from… connecting with you.” That was the best way for him to word it. She just stared. “I… I did love you at one point in my life. But things… since I woke up, things have changed. It’s not fair to you to let someone like me screw up your life. And you’re right. You need a fresh start. But that start is not with me.” Ichiru didn’t say a word. She looked down at the floor. “Ichiru?”

“I see…” That first part was out of the way. Now, it's time to tell her about the one person he did make a connection with.

“Ichiru, I—” She looked up at him. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

“If you wanted to leave me, then you shouldn’t have come back!” Ichiru pushed past him. No, she couldn't leave. Not yet. Reiji still had to explain. He had to get her to understand.

“Ichiru, wait! Ichiru! I have to tell you…” He went to go after her. By the time he got the top of the staircase, the door had already slammed shut. Ichiru was gone. Reiji groaned. “I have to tell you… about… Ryuichi…” He sighed. Well, that could have been a lot worse. That didn’t go exactly as he planned, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. There was no way that this could end well. Reiji had to make a call as soon as possible.

* * *

 

_ Phoenix followed Dahlia through the thickness of the trees. Phoenix’s mind was working. This girl… she was too reserved to be Dahlia. That, and she called him by his full name. Dahlia usually called him something else — ‘Feenie’, if he remembered right. Something was up. And beside, Dahlia was at her father’s castle. Phoenix knew this. So who was this woman? ‘Dahlia’ held out a hand, stopping Phoenix in place. _

_ “We reached the border.” ‘Dahlia’ withdrew a small pouch from her sleeve. She held it out to Phoenix. “I know of someone one in a village nearby that will—” _

_ “Hold it!” Phoenix pushed the bag back towards ‘Dahlia’. She stared at him. “I can’t take that. Not until you tell me what’s really going on.” ‘Dahlia’ bit down on her lip. _

_ “I told you. I was just—” _

_ ”Stop. Stop playing games with me. Who are you?” ‘Dahlia’ stared at the ground. “You may look like Dahlia Hawthorne, but you don’t act like her. Answer my question. Who are you really?” The woman put the coins away. Quietly, she pulled down her hood. Her hair may have been styled the same way, but there was a clear reason that this woman had hidden it. Instead of Dahlia’s vivid red color, this woman's hair was jet black. _

_ “... My name is Iris. I’m…” She bit down on her lip again. “Dahlia is my sister. My twin.” Oh. Well, that was something that Phoenix wasn't expecting. _

_ “Your sister?” Iris nodded. “But… I thought King Hawthorne only had one daughter.” _

_ “He… gave me up.” Iris seemed to grow uncomfortable at the topic. “I was raised by the fairies instead.” Phoenix simply stared. That seemed a little far fetched, even considering the world he had grown up in and what he knew. _

_ “Why should I believe any of this?” Iris had yet to give him a reason. _

_ “You don’t have to. I’m asking you to trust me.” Phoenix looked the woman up and down. She didn’t seem like she was against  Phoenix. In fact, she honestly seemed like she was trying to help him. But… Iris didn’t even know Phoenix. _

_ “... why are you doing this, Iris?” Iris didn’t say a word. She looked like that she wanted to, more than anything. “Iris.” _

_ “This isn’t about you, Phoenix.” Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Then why was she doing this? Iris sighed. “... My family has magic.” Okay. What did that have to do with anything? “My sister and I… our magic is incredibly weak. Unlike her, though, I’ve been able to harness it and make it stronger. Despite that… when my emotions run wild… so does my magic. I’ve caused numerous accidents… and a tragedy.” _

_ “A tragedy?” Iris nodded. Maybe it had something to do with that ‘tragedy’ that caused Iris to help him. “What happened?” _

_ “I have a younger sister,” Iris said, taking in a shaky breath. “Her name is Pearl. She is a princess, much like Dahlia.” _

_ “Pearl…?” That name did sound familiar.. and a princess…? Wait…  there was only one person Phoenix could think of. “You mean Pearl Fey?!” After some hesitation. Iris nodded. “Your sister is Pearls?!” _

_ “You’ve met her?” _

_ “Um… yes.” Pearl would often come in to the bakery with Maya when she came for her monthly food supply. Though, their first meeting wasn’t under good circumstances. “A friend and I helped her cousin… er…. your cousin Maya with getting her away from her mother a few years ago.” He shook his head. “What does Pearls have to do with any of this?” A second thought came to mind. “I-Is she okay?!” Iris’s face fell. She took Phoenix’s hand again. She was leading him in a completely opposite direction than the one they were originally heading in. _

_ “Pearl was living with the fairies and I about a year after your rescue. It was safer for her there than anywhere else.” Phoenix pulled his hand out of Iris’s grasp, following her of his own accord. “Or so I thought.” Something  _ did _ happen, didn’t it? “I was… captured by wicked king.” Phoenix could only take three guesses as to who that was. But why did this happen? He shook his head as Iris went on. “He separated the two of us. I’ve been looking for her for months now. A few weeks ago, someone said that he would help me. But…” Iris trailed off once again. _

_ “What happened?” _

_ “We all have our own tragedies, with lost love being the worst.” Iris was avoiding answering Phoenix’s question. “I thought reuniting you with yours might grant me some comfort for not being able to find my sister.” Phoenix saw a little problem with that. _

_ “I can't help you.” Iris did a double take back at Phoenix. “My ‘love’ told me without a single doubt that he doesn't return my affection. You can't fight for something that doesn't exist. So… there's my tragedy.” _

_ “I'm afraid that I added on to that.” Phoenix stared at Iris. Her face was racked with guilt. “The man I speak of… he is a friend of yours. Its It's how I know you.” The trees broke through to a small hill. At the top of the hill was a golden statue, glistening in the dying sunlight. _

_ “This is where it happened,” said Iris. As Phoenix grew closer to the statue, he got the feeling that there was something strangely familiar to it. Iris choked on her own voice. “We were supposed to leave. But then he backed out… and said some things. I'm so sorry. In my sorrow, I accidentally cast a spell on him. He turned into gold!” _

_ Phoenix saw the face of the statue. Iris was indeed right. Phoenix did know him. He knew him rather well, in fact. They had grown up together. Phoenix’s face turned pale. _

_ “Larry!” Phoenix exclaimed, rushing up to the statue that once was his friend. The metal had replaced his flesh. He was cold. “By the gods…” _

_ “I'm so sorry!” Iris said, letting a few tears slip from her eyes. She hastily wiped them away on her sleeve. “I-It was an accident! I've done every possible thing I could think of to break this spell! Not even the fairies can undo it…” _

_ “But all spells can be broken!” That's what his mother always told him, anyway. “What about true love’s love’s kiss? Have you tried that?” Iris shook her head. _

_ “I'm not sure if it would work. Even if it does, I don't know who to look for to give him that kiss.” Iris did have a valuable point… _

_ “There must be something you can do.” There had to be some way to break the spell. Iris bit down on her lip again. _

_ “Well… there is a lake. Lake Nostos,” she said. Phoenix had his focus on Iris now. “Its waters are said to have magical properties. Even the smallest drop can return something that once was lost.” _

_ “But you didn't try it?” _

_ “Of course I have… well… I attempted to. The lake is guarded by a terrifying creature that drowns anyone who tries to take the water. No one who had face the beast has ever returned. The fairies don't even dare to go near it.” Phoenix looked between the Larry-statue and Iris. He had a plan. _

_ “I wouldn't give up on hope just yet. I will face this so-called ‘guardian’ and return with the water that will break this wretched curse.” Iris let out a small gasp. _

_ “B-But no one has succeeded!” _

_ “No one has my bravery.” Phoenix would run over a burning bridge if it meant he could save someone’s life. _

_ “Or your fearless disregard for your own safety…” Phoenix rolled his eyes. It was the same thing. _

_ “Either way, one of us should have our happiness.” He began walking down the hill. Iris followed after. _

_ “If you die, Phoenix, neither of us will!” _

_ “Not true. If I succeed, Larry will be freed, and you can continue your search from Pearl without guilt. If I die… well… the misery that ends will be mine.” Phoenix looked over his shoulder at Iris. He had a canteen and a sword. That was all he really needed. “So… where can I find this ‘Lake Nostos’?” _

* * *

 

Mei shifted through the photographs that had been delivered to her. She had to hand it to the reporter. On top of her journalism skills, Tomoe Houzuki was an exceptional photographer. Since she had first caught them in the act, Mei had Tomoe follow Ryuichi Naruhodou and Reiji Mitsurugi around whenever she could. And these photos of them together… they held phenomenal potential.

There was a knock on her office door. In haste, Mei scooped up all of the photos back into their file.

“Come in!” Mei called as she slid the file into one of her desk drawers. The door opened, and in stepped Ichiru. She had her arms curled around herself.

“Mei, have you got a minute?” asked Ichiru.

“Of course.” The door closed behind the woman. Immediately, Ichiru let tears flow. Mei stood up, crossing over to her friend. “Ichiru, what is it?”

“It’s Reiji. He’s leaving me." Mei felt her sympathy turn around and change. She knew exactly what was going on. They didn't do well to try and hide it.

“That foolish homewrecker…” Mei muttered under her breath. 

“Excuse me?” She wasn't as quiet as she thought she was. Ichiru had heard what she had said. Mei sighed.

“It’s nothing…” She would have to do something to keep them separated. The longer they were together, the more likely it would be that their bond would reforge itself. It would grow. One of them would remember. One of them would help  _ him _ to break the curse. One of them would end up like…

_ Mia…  _ Her fingers grazed over the ring that rested right over her collarbone.  _ I’m so sorry… I wasn't able to save her… Please forgive me, M— _

“Mei!” Franziska snapped out of her thoughts. Right, Ichiru. Storybrooke. That was in the past. There was no one else who remembered beside her and Blackquill. That was it. No one else was close to slipping away from the curse’s grasp. No one Mei knew of anyway.

“Mei, this is something,” said Ichiru. “What’s wrong? What are you hiding from me?” Mei sighed.

“Ryuichi Naruhodou.” Ichiru was taken back by Mei’s answer.

“What does Ryuichi have to do with any of this?” Mei contemplated telling Ichiru the truth. What exactly would that do to her if Mei told her what she had seen? “Mei, what does he have to do with this? What’s going on?!” Mei sighed. She hid an internal smile. Those photos she had… they had potential, alright. If Ichiru reacted as Mei wanted her to… this event would be the perfect catalyst to kickstart Blackquill’s little scheme.

“He and Reiji have been having an affair.” Ichiru’s eyes went wide. That familiar sound of heartbreak was in the air.

“H-How do you know this?” For one, she saw them kissing back in November. Franziska knew full well of their past with each other and their love, even if they didn't. She doubted that it would be something even the darkest of curses could extinguish. However… if something were to drive a wedge between forming bonds…

“I saw pictures. Tomoe is always looking for some sort of scandal, seeing as it sells the papers better. She was the one who showed me.” Mei crossed back over to her desk, opening her drawer. She pulled out the file she had been looking at earlier. Ichiru took the file with shaking hands. There was a stale and tense silence as Ichiru looked through the pictures.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ichiru asked, dropping the file on Mei’s desk.

“Because I thought you two were working it out.” Lucky for her, Ichiru wasn’t a member of the Gramarye line. She couldn’t spot Mei’s lies. Franziska knew the truth. Nothing could keep true love apart. And with the crse starting to weaken… it wasn't a good sign. She had to break them apart by any means necessary. Thank God for Blackquill’s scheme. “I honestly wanted you to work it out.”

_ It would keep them from breaking the damn curse, or at least getting those stupid memory flashes like Mia did. _

“Why?” said Ichiru, letting angry tears form. “Why do you care about any of this?!”

“Because I’m your friend.”

“No, you’re not. A real friend wouldn’t do something like this and lie to me.” Mei never lied. She just… danced around the truth. With Justice here, she was becoming better at it. “Everyone seems to be lying to me.” Ichiru gave Mei one last glare. She stormed out of the office. Mei knew where she was going. She smirked.

Mei pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending a small text message out to her cohort. Their plan was being put into motion.

* * *

 

_ Iris personally lead Phoenix to Lake Nostos herself. On the way, she tried her best to talk the phony prince out of it. And all along the way, she failed to change his mind. In his mind, Phoenix had t do this. It would be better if at least one of them could get their happy ending, right? They weren't that far from the lake when Iris brought Phoenix to a small shrine laid out with candles, helmets, swords, and other pieces of armor and weaponry. _

_ “What's all this?” Phoenix asked, gesturing around what to him looked like a monument. _

_ “It's a shrine to the lake guardian,” Iris explained. “Every man who goes to face the creature leaves an offering here in hope of being shown mercy.” Didn't Iris say earlier that everyone who faced this beast was never seen again? _

_ “Lot of good it did them.” Phoenix stared down the trail. He could see the glistening of water in the distance. That had to be the lake. “Iris, go back to the hill. I'll go the rest on alone.” _

_ “No. You have let me come with you. This was my mistake. You have to let me help!” _

_ “The only life I want on the line is mine.” He didn't want to put anyone in danger who didn't have to be. “Even if I die doing this, Pearls is still out there. She could be looking for you, just as you are for her. I don’t want that girl to lose her family.” Iris hesitated in replying. In the end, she nodded. _

_ “Okay. Good luck, Phoenix.” Phoenix gave Iris a short nod before continuing on to Lake Nostos. _

* * *

 

Father and daughter were left alone together when Apollo had to run off to work. It was shortly after that event did Trucy and Ryuichi leave the diner themselves. As the pair walked down the busy sidewalk, Ryuichi heard his phone go off, chiming out a very familiar tune. He quickly answered.

“Hey,” Ryuichi said as he picked up Reiji’s call.

“Did you tell Trucy and Apollo?” Reiji asked. What, no hello?

“They uh…” Ryuichi glanced down at his daughter— “figured it out. Like I said, they can spot lies. Guess I wasn't as good at getting around it as I thought.” He could hear a faint laugh.

“How did they take it?” Trucy tugged on her father’s sleeve.

“Is that Mr. Mitsurugi?” she asked. Ryuichi only gave her a nod. That little fact made her beam.

“Surprisingly well, actually,”said Ryuichi, continuing his conversation. They had taken it in good spirits. But that left one person’s reaction to be undisclosed. “Did uh… did you do it?” There was a pause. Why was he hesitating?

“Yes…” said Reiji, following up with another brief pause. “And no.”

“What do you mean yes and no?” Trucy’s smile faded away into a confused look.

“I mean, yes. I told Ichiru. And no, because she stormed out of the house before I could finish. I couldn't catch up to her. Ichiru doesn't know everything.” He heard Reiji sigh. “I'm afraid of what she might do.” Ryuichi mused over the situation placed in front of him. 

“Whatever happens, I'm sure we can handle it.”

“We?”

“Yeah. This relationship is a two-sided thing. You told Ichiru the truth. Even if it wasn’t the entire truth… we'll find some way to explain it. For now, it’s time to pick up the pieces. We can start over from a real place.” There was a hum from Reiji.

“Meet me at Ichijou's? We can look for her together. Hopefully we can tell her the whole truth.” It sounded like a good plan.

“I'll see you then,” said Ryuichi. “And Reiji? You did the right thing.” He hung up. There was that dumb grin on his face again.

“Is everything okay?” Trucy asked as Ryuichi slid his phone away. 

“Yeah, sweetheart.” He patted Trucy’ hair. “Everything’s okay. Actually, I think things might even be looking up!” Finally, things were starting to get better for the Naruhodous.

“Hey! Watch where you're going!” Ryuichi glanced over at the direction of the shout. It seemed like he and Reiji didn't need to look far. Ichiru had found Ryuichi.

“Hi, Mrs. Mitsurugi,” said Trucy as the woman marched up to the pair. Saying she didn't look pleased was an understatement.

“Ichiru,” said Ryuichi. He was hoping to be able to calm her down. “I’m…  I'm so sorry—!”

_ SMACK. _

Ryuichi was stunned. He raised a hand, tracing it over the stinging red mark now forming on his cheek. 

“Like hell, you’re sorry!” Ichiru spat.

“I… I understand you're upset. You have every right to be.” Ryuichi glanced around. People had stopped. Some were starting to stare. Ryuichi felt Trucy wrap herself around his arm. 

_ Oh my god, Trucy _ …

“Can we…” The stares were piercing him. “Can we please talk somewhere in private? I don't want to do this in front of my—"

“Private?” said Ichiru, her voice only getting louder. “Why should I give you  _ any  _ consideration at all?! You have shown none for me! Both you and Reiji! All you did was lie!”

“I know we should have talked to you sooner, but we've been completely honest.” He had to calm her down. It felt like everyone was staring. “We didn’t lie.”

“You didn't lie? You snuck around! You had him break up my marriage with a pack of lies! He told about some crap about not being able to connect. Well, he didn't have any trouble connecting with you, now did he?!” Ryuichi wanted to disappear. He could hear faint whispering from the people around him.

“Hey!” Trucy piped up, trying to stand between her father and Ichiru. “Leave him alone! He only did what was right!”

“Right?” repeated Ichiru. Trucy nodded with a look of determination in her eyes. Ryuichi gently pulled her back, hiding Trucy behind him. He didn't want her in the middle of this. “What have you been teaching this girl that she thinks cheating is right?!”

“Ichiru, please,” Ryuichi begged. “Just calm down.”

“No.” Angry tears were starting to stream down her face. “Telling me the truth before you both went behind my back would have been the honorable thing to do!”

“Ichiru…” This wasn't supposed to happen.

“Good luck making it work. You both deserve each other.” She turned on her heel and stormed off in the other direction. Ryuichi could hear the whispers around them start to get louder. It was Trucy who snapped him out of his trance.

“Daddy?” said Trucy, her voice quiet. Ryuichi sighed, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

“Trucy… run along home, okay? Daddy has…” He had to do something. Ryuichi could think of anything that would be able to fix this.

“Is everything okay?” Ryuichi silently replied with a nod. He knew that Trucy would be able to spot the lie if she looked hard enough. He didn't want her to know the truth.

“I left my bike at Ichijou’s.” It was a better excuse than any. That minor accident was a blessing in disguise right now. “Just go home, okay? I'll be back soon.” Trucy stared at her father for the longest time. In the end, she obeyed. Ryuichi watched her walk away.

This wasn't supposed to happen. What exactly had Reiji not been able to tell Ichiru in the first place? Ryuichi shook his head. He had to fix this… somehow. He pushed through the crowd of people and made his way back to the diner.

* * *

 

There wasn't much to do at the sheriff’s station. It was unusually quiet in Storybrooke. It was that quiet that spurred Apollo to do this in the first place. He drove to the B&B. It was finally time to take up Lamiroir on her offer. She was waiting outside for him, along with the motel’s owner, Kurou Ichijou, and one of his employees.

Lamiroir approached the car as Apollo got out. She stopped him from going any further.

“I thought you want a drink.” They could have easily gone through the motel and into the diner through a passageway between the two buildings. “Shouldn’t we be going in?”

“I never said that we would get a drink here.” Lamiroir lowered her arm. She went for Apollo’s car. “Come on. You’re driving.”

“You want me to drive you somewhere?” Apollo repeated. The woman nodded.

“Unless you want a partially blind woman to drive your car.” Apollo raised an eyebrow, causing the woman to laugh. “I recently had an operation on my eyes. It's another reason I came to Storybrooke — to recover as my sight improves. I'm still not cleared to drive at the moment, though.”

“Yeah…” Apollo placed a protective hand around his keyring. “Even if you weren’t blind, I still wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Take a leap of faith. You promised me a drink if I told you my story. Do you not remember?” Apollo didn’t remember much about when he did. He just knew that he promised this strange woman a drink a a few months back. “I know a good watering hole. I promise that I won’t lead you astray.” Apollo stared at her. He still wasn’t so sure.

“If you don’t, I will!” called out Mr. Ichijou, earning him a slap to the back of the head from his lollipop-sucking co-worker. Apollo sighed. He really didn’t have much of a choice here. He had made a promise to his woman. Besides, it wasn’t like she was some sort of serial killer, right?

Apollo let her into his car. Under her careful directions, Apollo drove the pair nearly the edge of town. It was the forest. That’s where she had taken him? Apollo’s curiosity took over. He let Lamiroir lead him into the thicket of trees.

It wasn’t until Apollo saw what Lamiror had lead them to did he relax. In a clearing in the middle of Storybrooke’s forest was a decently crafted old well. It looked like it could have been fit for a castle. Overall, it was beautiful.

“You took me to a literal watering hole?” Apollo asked, still stuck staring at the well.

“Say what you want about me, but I always tell the truth.” From the confines of her coat, the veiled woman produced two, small metal mugs for her and Apollo.

“No, its just… I always thought ‘getting a drink’ meant wine or whiskey or something alcoholic.”

“You want me to get you drunk?” Lamiroir handed one of the cups to Apollo.

“No,” Apollo said quickly. Drunk Apollo was not someone Lamiroir wanted to met. In fact, Apollo wanted no one to ever meet his drunk persona. Lamiroir went around to the other side of the well. She began to pull on the rope that was connected the bucket at the bottom.

“You know…” she said, brushing a hand over the stones in front of her, “there’s something special about this well. Call it a legend. They say that the water in this well comes from an underground lake, and that lake has magical properties.”

“Magic?” Lamiroir nodded, making Apollo roll his eyes. “You're starting to sound like Trucy.”

“She’s a smart girl,” Lamiroir said with a gentle tone. The bucket finally reached the top. “As for the legend…  it says that if you drink the water, something that once was lost will be returned to you.”

“You know an awful lot about this. You ever been to Storybrooke before?” Lamiroir shook her head. She wasn't lying. “Then how do you know all of this?”

“I know all of this for one reason.” The woman pulled the bucket towards her, letting it come to rest on the stone wall. “There's a plaque on this side of the well.”Apollo walked over to her side to see for himself. Oh. The well might have just been a historic site then. Apollo read the plaque for himself.

“You actually believe that?” he asked. Sure enough, the words engraved on the plaque matched with Lamiroir’s story.

“I'm a writer. I have to have an open mind.”

“Yeah, but magic?” The whole thing seemed kind of ridiculous.

“Water is a powerful thing, sheriff. It flows throughout all the lands, connecting the world. If anything has mystical properties, I'd say it would be water.” She dipped her own cup in. Apollo stared at the bucket. He repeated her action.

“That's asking a lot for someone to believe in.” Lamiroir offered Apollo another shrug as she took a sip from her cup.

“If you need evidence for everything, sheriff, you're going to find yourself stuck in one place.”

“Or maybe I'll just find the truth before anyone else.” Apollo stared down at the cup in his hand.

“Well, Mr. Skeptic. There's one thing I can tell you that requires no leap of faith. And you'll agree with me.”

“And what's that?” Lamiroir drank from her cup again.

“It’s good water.” Apollo stared down at the water. It reflected his face back at him. Without hesitation, he drank. The water went down smoothly. It was cold, and despite the frosty February air, it was very much welcomed. An old, forgotten song played in his head as Apollo drank again.

* * *

 

_ Moonlight glistened and sparkled off of the calm waters of Lake Nostos. Phoenix carefully made his way to the water’s edge. It was quiet. A bit too quiet. It didn't seem like there was some terrifying monster living in the lake. Maybe Iris had overheard some silly rumor and ended up believing it. _

_ He opened up the canteen. It wasn't like Phoenix needed much. He could get a drop and that would be enough. He knelt down. However, even before the canteen hit the surface, something moved in the lake. A ripple was sent out, breaking the still. Phoenix reeled back, dropping the canteen on the ground. Okay, definitely not a rumor. He drew his sword. There was no way some beast was going to drown him. Not tonight. _

_ “Where are you?” Phoenix called, hoping to draw the creature out. There was no way he was going to go after it. He would need to step into the lake to do so. That was a stupid idea, even by his standards. “Show yourself!” _

_ From the center of the lake, another ripple rang out. The starting point started to bubble and glow a brilliant blue. Phoenix tightened the grip on his sword. Whatever this monster was, he was ready to face it. _

_ Out of the water didn't emerge a monster or a beast of any kind. Instead it was a woman. Crystals adorned her hair and thin dress. She could have been the most beautiful woman in the world. She gave Phoenix a warm, gentle smile that ran chills down the prince’s spine. _

_ “Here I am,” said the woman. She was walking in the water, getting closer and closer to Phoenix. “What's your name? Would you like to know mine?” She had reached him. Her delicate hand was on Phoenix’s shoulder. What was this thing? This was the monster that Iris had been so afraid of? The one that drowned its victims? “Because I could be anyone you want me to be.” It clicked. _

_ “Stop.” Phoenix pushed the woman away. He didn't want it anywhere near him. He had heard stories about their kind. “Get away from me. Your words are nothing but some spell meant to lure me to my death. I know what you are — you're a siren.” _

_ “I would never hurt such a brave and powerful man like yourself.” The siren stepped closer again, tenderly caressing Phoenix's cheek. “Not when there are so many other things we could do.” _

_ “I said stop!" Phoenix pushed the siren away again. This time, he kept his sword between it and him. “You can’t deceive me!” The siren would not lure him in with its charm. Phoenix’s heart belonged to someone else. That image of his love was burning bright in his mind. _

_ “Really? You're immune to me?” The siren smirked. It stepped back, taking a handful of water from the lake as it did so. The siren poured it over itself. Phoenix’s hold on his sword slackened. _

_ “Like me more now, Phoenix?” The siren had shifted its form into a perfect copy of Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix shook his head. _

_ “No. You're not real!” he said, trying to remind himself of the truth. The siren hadn't made a single mistake in its replication of Miles. Every little detail was flawless. It approached Phoenix again. “You're just an illusion. This is a trick. You're not real!” _

_ “Sometimes…” the siren took Phoenix’s cheek into the palm of its hand. Phoenix dropped his sword. “Everything you want that you can't have, I can give it to you.” It even got his voice right. “All you have to do… is kiss me.” The siren pulled Phoenix in closer. He let it. “I know you want to. I can feel it.” The siren placed a hand on his chest. Phoenix could feel his heart rapidly beating. _

_ “No—" Before Phoenix could make a move, the siren wrapped a hand around his jacket. It pulled Phoenix in for a deep kiss. Phoenix could feel a mist start to cloud his mind. “No. You're just an illusion. You're not real!” _

_ “This doesn't feel real?” The siren kissed him again. It was like poison. The fog in Phoenix’s mind grew thicker and thicker. When he pulled back, he couldn't see reality anymore. _

_ “Miles…?” The man in front of him grinned.  _

_ “That's right. It's me.” He kissed Phoenix again. The fog was more like a cloud. No… no, this couldn't be right… Miles pulled Phoenix away from the shoreline and to the center of the lake. “I love you.” _

_ Phoenix tried to push through the venom in his veins. There was something desperately wrong. Miles said he never wanted to see Phoenix again. This… this… this was too good to be true. Memories broke through the mist. _

 

_ “I will find you. I will always find you. We will see each other again.” _

_ “Do you promise?” _

_ “I promise.” _

 

_ “I will find you! Wherever you are, I will find you!” _

 

_ “Well, wherever it is you're going… be careful. … If you need anything—” _

_ “You'll find me?” _

_ “Always.” _

 

_ “Find him.” _

 

_ "I will find you. I will always find you." _

 

_ Phoenix found the strength to push the siren away. Miles didn't love him. Phoenix, however, was in love with his former prince. And this… this monster wasn't him. _

_ “No…” The siren kissed Phoenix again, harder than before. It was trying to keep the spell strong. “No, it's not you.” _

_ “Yes, it is. I love you.” No, he didn't. The fog was starting to clear. And no matter what the siren did now, it would prove to be useless. Phoenix pushed it away. _

_ “I've felt real love before. This isn't it,” Phoenix said, glaring at the temptress in front of him. “I'm not an idiot. I know the difference.” The siren’s sincere smile turn to a nasty glare. _

_ “Then congratulations, Phoenix Wright. You're the first.” _

_ Phoenix did not have the chance to get away. Before he could take a step back to shore, the siren pounced on him. It dragged the phony prince under the water. Underneath the surface, the water was illuminated with light. Phoenix had to get away. _

_ The siren swam back, beckoning Phoenix to come and follow. It was too late for anything of the sort. Phoenix tried to swim back up the to surface. He couldn't hold his breath forever. He had to get back.  _

_ He couldn't. As Phoenix tried to swim upwards, one of the seaweed stalks growing on the lakebed wrapped around his ankle. It yanked him down further. His lungs began to burn. _

_ Phoenix noticed something shining next to the seaweed. Something shiny and sharp. He got an idea. _

_ The siren swam towards the trapped prince. It never noticed Phoenix pick up the object. With a terrifying grin, the siren kissed Phoenix again. The upper hand belonged to the prince. The siren’s eyes went wide as Phoenix drove the knife into its stomach. _

_ Phoenix kicked the creature away. The illusion had disappeared, leaving the siren in its original form. A cloud of red burst from the wound. Phoenix cut the seaweed. He swam back up to the surface of Lake Nostos. _

_ Never in his life had the night air been so refreshing. Phoenix gasped when he broke through the water. He was coughing up a storm as he made his way back to the lakebed. He collapsed in the shore, taking in all the oxygen he could. The siren was dead. It would never kill anyone again. _

_ Phoenix wasn’t sure how long he had laid there in the sand. It was only when he saw the empty canteen on the lake’s edge did he remember why he came here in the first place. He stood, picking up both the canteen and his fallen sword. He filled the canteen. Just as he had promised Iris, Phoenix finished his task. _

_ As he slid his sword back into its scabbard, a thought came to mind. It had been that repeated promise that saved his life. More specifically, it had been his love for Miles that saved his life. Phoenix pulled out his mother’s ring from under his shirt. The battle with the siren had not damaged it, thank the gods. _

_ He stared at it. He remembered how he felt seeing Miles wearing it. He wanted to feel that way again. Phoenix made up his mind. He knew what he was going to do. _

_ “I will find you…” Phoenix said, closing his fingers around the ring. “I will always find you… I promise.” He turned, leaving Lake Nostos behind with renewed ambition and determination. _

* * *

 

The whispers would not stop. They kept following Ryuichi as he made his way back to Ichijou’s. He hated living in a small town. Word traveled far too fast for his liking. It seemed like everyone in town now knew of Ichiru’s confrontation with Ryuichi. He could still feel his cheek sting.

Ryuichi had gotten distracted enough that he didn’t notice a woman walking in his path.

“I am so sorry,” Ryuichi said quickly. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The person he knocked into forced a stare on him when she realized who it was that had crossed her path.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” The woman angrily stormed away. Ryuichi stood still for a moment before continuing on his own path. This is exactly what he had been afraid of. He couldn’t control what other people did. Slowly, the town of Storybrooke was starting to hate him. And it only got worse when he arrived at Ichijou’s diner.

Cast onto the side of the road was Ryuichi’s bike. Or what remained of it, anyway. His bike looked like it had been battered, thrown into the streets and run over at least fifteen times. Yeah, there would be no more using that in the future.

“Who did this?” In his mourning, Ryuichi didn’t notice Reiji right behind him. Ryuichi sighed, looking down at what now was scrap metal.

“I don’t know,” he said, kicking the heap with his foot. He pulled it out of the street. “Word seems to travel  _ really _ fast in Storybrooke…”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how this happened. Any of it.” So, Reiji hadn’t heard about it yet. Well, given with how things were going, someone was bound to tell Reiji about the conversation between Ichiru and Ryuichi. It was better to tell him this rather than let a stranger do it.

“I got backhanded by Ichiru in the middle of the street,” Ryuichi explained. “So… kind of everyone knows about our little… thing.” The word  _ affair _ just made him want to get sick at this point. Something came to mind. “Reiji, what exactly did you manage to tell Ichiru?”

“I told her that I wasn’t able to connect with her,” said Reiji with a sigh. Ryuichi already knew that. Ichiru made sure of it. “I told her that at one point, yes, I did love her. However, that matter has now changed. She left around then. I never got the part about our little affair.”

“Wait, so you didn’t tell her about that?”

“I never got the chance to. Why?”

“Because she knew it was me. She knew about me and you.” Ryuichi groaned. Someone had told her. Who else knew? Apollo and Trucy weren’t the type of people to do that. Besides, the time didn't match up. What the hell happened?! “Someone told her and now people are talking. I don’t know about you, but they're glaring and whispering… This whole town seemed to turn against me. And apparently that includes destroying my only mode of transportation.” Ryuichi nudged the wreckage of his bike with his foot.

“Who told her?” Ryuichi sighed, offering up a shrug.

“No clue. The better question here is who else knew.”  A pit sank in his stomach. This was bad. No, this wasn’t bad. This was a disaster.

“We didn’t want anyone to get hurt,” said Reiji. It had been true. It’s why they hadn’t gotten together in the first place. It was why they kept their romance a secret.

“But now everyone's hurt,” added Ryuichi. He groaned. “Everything’s just… falling apart! This wasn’t…” He sighed. “This wasn’t what I thought it was going to be like.” He had expected a little backlash, yes… but from the entire town?

“Ryuichi, listen to me.” Reiji took Ryuichi’s hand in his. “It’s like you said. We have to pick up the pieces and move on.” Ryuichi shook his head. No… there was no way…

“Reiji, this has to stop.” Reiji stared at him as Ryuichi shook his head again. The entire community knew. The entire community had turned against him. He didn't want to know what would happen to Reiji if this kept going on. Things were supposed to get better, not worse.

“I think we need to take a break from each other,” Ryuichi continued. It hurt to say, but it was true. There was no changing that fact. “Until all… this blows over.” 

“Ryuichi, what exactly are you saying?” Ryuichi could feel his heart break into pieces.

“I'm saying as much as I want to… we can't be together. If things keep going like this…” he was choking on air, “we might not ever be together.” 

Reiji didn't say a word. If he did, Ryuichi did hear it. He pushed past Reiji. He wanted to get home. Ryuichi couldn't look back. He wasn't sure his heart could handle it. He left Reiji standing on the sidewalk outside of Ichijou’s. A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

 

Mei hummed to herself as she watered the plants in her office. Things were going smoothly. By this time tomorrow, Reiji and Naruhodou’s reputations would be ruined. Then it would be time to carry on to phase two of the plan. It wasn't her favorite part of all this, but Blackquill had assured her he had it all taken care of. She didn't bother questioning what he meant by that.

Mei had just finished with her daily chore when the door to her office opened. To her surprise, Ichiru had returned for another visit. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“I had no idea you were so good with plants,” said Ichiru when Mei didn’t greet her.

“Oh, yes. Better than I am with people it would seem,” Mei replied, still keeping up her guard to cover for her confusion. “What are you doing here? After what happened this morning, I thought I'd be the last person you wanted to see.”

“As did I. But after I cried a bit, I calmed down and thought about this. I realized that I owe you an apology.” Mei raised an eyebrow. What was going on?

“Ichiru, you don't—" Ichiru raised a hand to cut Mei off.

“I know that you would never do anything to hurt me.” Oh, if only Ichiru knew the truth. “I was just so angry and confused that I snapped. And I'm sorry. I've just been fighting so hard to hold onto Reiji that I never really stopped and asked myself why.”

“It's because he's your husband. You love each other — you always have.” She had to stick that thought back into her mind. Ichiru shook her head.

“No, we haven't.” The pictures Mei showed Ichiru earlier were still sitting on her desk. Ichiru picked one of them up. Mei could see which one it was. How Tomoe has gotten that shot was something Mei would never know. “Do you see the way he looks at Ryuichi? He has never looked at me like that, even before his accident.” What was she doing? Reiji Mitsurugi could not be allowed near Ryuichi Naruhodou at any costs.

“Ichiru, relationships take time, and they take work,” said Mei. “You just can’t give up so easily.” Ichiru stared at the photo in her hands.

“Mei, have you ever been in love?” Mei’s fingers ghosted over the ring she wore around her neck.

_ “ If I'm gonna marry you, then we gotta do this right.” _

“... yes…” Mei replied as the memory of her lost loved one bubbled up into her mind. “Once.”

“Then you're lucky.” Ichiru dropped the photograph. “What I've come to understand is that I haven't.” She tapped the picture. “What they have… what’s between Ryuichi and Reiji… that's real.” Mei did her best to hide her rising anger. This was not happening. There was no way this was happening. “My marriage to Reiji… it was nothing more than an illusion. I don't know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now.” No. No, no, no. This was not happening! “The way Reiji looks at Ryuichi — that's what I want for me. I'm going to go out there and find it myself.”

“What are you talking about?” What on earth was Ichiru doing?!

“I'm sticking to my plan. Except I’m carrying it out alone. I’m moving to Seattle. If I stay here, I’ll never be happy.” Mei went pale. Even if Ichiru was vital to the plan she was never meant to cross the town line. That was too harsh a fate to befall upon someone like her.

“But what about your husband?” She had to do something to get her to stay.

“I wrote him a letter. A letter to both him and Ryuichi. I apologized and told them that they truly should be together.”

“I’m sorry, you did  _ what _ ?” She didn’t. Mei prayed to God that she didn’t.

“I can’t see him. Not right now. It’s just to painful.” Without warning, Ichiru hugged Mei. Mei stood still and rigid. No. No, no, no. Just when things were starting to go her way… Mei awkwardly hugged her back. “I’m going to miss you, Mei. You’ve been a good friend to me.”

“You’re really going?” Mei asked when Ichiru pulled away. The woman nodded.

“Yes,” she replied. “You know, it’s funny. I’ve always had this fear of leaving Storybrooke. Stupid isn’t it?” Considering what happens when someone left Storybrooke if they were trapped here, then yes. “It’s like something has just been holding me back. Crazy, isn’t it?” 

“No.” Mei sighed heavily. There was no way she was going to change Ichiru’s mind now. The woman thanked Mei once again before leaving As soon as the door shut, Mei groaned loudly. Ichiru was a fool. She had to stay in Storybrooke. Otherwise she would…

She sighed. Mei had to keep calm. She had to avoid being put on a certain law official’s radar. The mayor pulled out her phone, glancing down at the message Yuugami he sent her hours before.

_ Everything is under control. The pawn is in position. _

She only had to hope that whoever Blackquill’s ‘pawn’ had carried out with their order.

* * *

 

_ Phoenix raced back to the top of the hill where Iris was waiting for him. She seemed surprised to see the prince return. Phoenix held up the canteen full of water like it was a trophy. _

_ “Water from Lake Nostos,” he said as he handed Iris the canteen with a grin. “Just as you requested.” _

_ “Thank you!” Iris said happily, holding the water close. “But how? I thought the creature…” Phoenix simply shrugged. _

_ “Well, the fate of your future and my friend’s life was at stake. It was a battle I couldn’t afford to lose.” It would be better if Iris didn’t know the exact details of the fight. With glee, Iris opened the canteen. She stood up on her toes, pouring the water on the gold. As the water ran down the metal, it melted away like a the wax on a burning candle. Metal was replaced by human flesh. Soon, the entirety of Iris’s spell had been undone. Larry Butz was human once more. _

_ “I-Iris?” said the Butz once he saw who was in front of him. “What happened to me?” _

_ “I’m sorry!” exclaimed Iris. “I’m so sorry! You were trapped. Nut now you’re free.” Iris gestured behind him. “He was the one who freed you.” Larry turned, his face lighting up. _

_ “Nick!” The two friends hugging each other. Larry stumbled when he pulled back. He leaned up against Phoenix for some support. “Whoa… okay… dizzy.” Larry stared at his friend More specifically, what he was wearing. “Hey, what happened to you…?” _

_ “Uh…” How exactly was Phoenix supposed to explain this? Iris stepped forward. Phoenix hadn’t seen her look so happy. _

_ “I am forever indebted to you,” said the woman with a deep bow. _

_ “Well, you can pay me back from finding Pearls,” replied Phoenix with a nervous laugh Iris stood up. “And perhaps, giving me supplies for a journey as well?” Iris nodded. _

_ “Done. There is a village just to the south of here.” Iris pointed off in the direction she spoke of. “Tell them that I sent you. They should give you all that you need.” _

_ “Hold up a second, said Larry, holding up a hand. “What have I missed?” Right, he probably hadn’t heard about anything that was going on. That wasn’t much of a surprise. _

_ “To make it short, I found out I was a prince, got engaged, fell in love with someone else, tried to run away from said engagement and now we're here,” said, Phoenix, summarizing the past five months of his life. Larry was quiet. “Uh. Larry?” _

_ “That… You need to tell me that story one day, man.” Phoenix quietly laughed. If the story ever had an ending, he would. Iris stepped forward again. _

_ “I can never thank you enough” she said as she handed Phoenix back his canteen. “Where will you go from here?” Phoenix had made up his mind around that a long time ago. He had a promise to keep, after all. _

_ “To find Miles.” _

_ “Miles?” said Larry, raising an eyebrow. “You mean old Edgey?” Phoenix nodded. _

_ “The very same. He’s the one I fell in love with.” _

_ “... now more things make sense.” _

_ “You’re going after him?” Iris asked. Phoenix gave her a nod. He had realized something back at that lake. “But you said that he didn’t love you.” Larry a double take between Iris and Phoenix. _

_ “True love isn’t really all that easy,” aid Phoenix. He had made a promise to Miles years ago. It was promise that he had vowed to keep. “But it’s something you have to fight for. One you find it… it can never be replaced.”  _

_ “How will you know where to find him?” Lary slid away from Phoenix. _

_ “Actually. I think I…” he said before stumbling a bit. “I’m very dizzy.” Without warning, the man collapsed onto the ground. _

_ “Larry!” Iris knelt down. She breathed out a sigh of relief. _

_ “It’s okay. He’s just asleep,” she said. That did very little to relax Phoenix. “I think he might be exhausted because of the spell. I’ll stay with him until he wakes up.” Phoenix still wasn’t full relaxed about his childhood friend just passing out on top of a hill. “But… how  _ are  _ you going to find your love?”  _

_ Now, that was a problem. Phoenix didn’t know where exactly Miles was. All he remember was that the former prince wanted to go off somewhere isolated and alone. That wasn’t going to be any help. But… _

_ “Well, I had a bird find him once.” He still never figured out how the bird even managed to find Miles in the first place. “Maybe it will help me track him down again.” It was either that, or Phoenix would have to go on a manhunt to find Miles Edgeworth. If he could do it once, he could do it again. _

_ “Well then, good luck.” Phoenix turned to leave. “Wait!” He looked behind him. “Phoenix, you have to hurry. When Queen Yew discovers that the union of the kingdoms has been ruined, she will come after you. Some people will stop at nothing to destroy the happiness of others.” _

_ “Well, then. That’s just a risk I have to take then, isn’t it?” If Iris did say something after that, Phoenix didn’t hear her. He left her on that hill. The prince had his mission.  _

_ The encounter with the siren had taught him not to give up on the one he loved. After all, it had been his love for Miles that had saved him from the siren's spell. If it wasn’t for that, Phoenix would be at the bottom of a lake. True love was the strongest thing in the known universe And Phoenix was willing to fight for it as long as he was still standing. _

_ If he got to defeat that tyrant who called herself his sister, then that would just be an added bonus. _

_ … Iris said to head south, right? Right. _

* * *

 

Apollo had dropped Lamiroir back off at the diner. He went back to work. Even then, he still found his attention pulled to something else. In the end, by the time his shift was over, Apollo was relieved. He hurried out to his beetle. It was already dark out. The moonlight was reflecting off of the asphalt. A glint caught Apollo’s eye.

Wait, asphalt didn’t shine like that. Apollo left his car behind to go and investigate. Caught in the wet leaves of a puddle and the curb was a metal box. Apollo pulled the box out of the street. It was pretty banged up, but it did look oddly familiar. There was a lock on the box that was broken. Apollo took the box back to his car. Once safely inside his bug, the sheriff cautiously opened the metal safe. The contents inside made him grin.

He drove home. Pulling up in front of number seven, Apollo could see Trucy waiting diligently outside for him. He tucked the box behind his back as he made his way up to the front porch. Trucy perked up when she saw him. Her nose was red, and her coat was wrapped tightly around her.

“Hey, kiddo,” said Apollo as he sat down next to Trucy. “What’s up?”

“I went on a walk with Daddy,” said Trucy in the most monotone way possible. “Mrs. Mitsurugi slapped him in the face.” Apollo cringed.

“Yikes,” he hissed. He expected Ichiru to not take the news well… but slapping Ryuichi… yeah, that was understandable. Apollo looked around. Ryuichi was nowhere to be seen. “Where is he now?”

“Inside. He’s really upset. I think something might have happened. He went back to Ichijou’s to get his bike, and when he came back he was just… sad.” Apollo had a few guesses. “I stayed out here to wait for you.” Trucy sighed. It seemed like Ryuichi’s sadness was infectious.

“Alright. I’ll be quick so we can join him.” Trucy glanced over at Apollo with that suspicious look of hers. “It’s going to cheer you up, I promise. I have something that belongs to you.” Apollo produced the box from behind his back. Trucy took it, staring at the safe. It took a second for her eyes to widen and a bright smile to form on her face. She flung the lid of the box open. She cast the box off to the side in favor of what it was hiding. 

“My book!” Trucy cradled her storybook to chest, clinging to it like her life depended on it. “Where did you find it?”

“I found it in a gutter.” She didn’t seem to care. “I guess it fell off the truck on the way to the junkyard. Must have gotten tossed around in the rain before miraculously finding its way back to me.”

“That’s crazy.” Considering most of what Trucy believed in was impossible, this should be the least craziest thing to her.

“Well, what other explanation is there?” Trucy only replied with a shrug. “Whatever happened, it came back. I told that I would find your book Trucy, and I did.” The pair stood up.

“Maybe it means our luck is changing. Now that I got my book back, Operation Cobra can function at 100%!”

“I hope you’re right.” He put his hand on Trucy’s shoulder. “Come on. Inside.” He opened the front door. “It’s freezing.” Both Apollo and Trucy walked in the house. 

Maybe Trucy was wrong. Sitting on the top of the staircase was Ryuichi. He was unusually quiet. The two climbed the stairs to met him. He didn’t look up.

“You feel like talking about it yet?” Apollo asked. There was a pause before Ryuichi spoke.

“Nope.” His voice was hoarse and low. Apollo could see bloodshot eyes.

“You want to be alone?” asked Trucy. Ryuichi didn’t say a word. He lowered his gaze and shook his head. Apollo and Trucy sat next to Ryuichi on the top of the stairs.

* * *

 

_ Iris was right. The people of the nearby village were very helpful. They had lent him a horse and enough supplies to last for at least a month. They also offered up a bit of useful information. There was a man living out on the far edge of the woods. It was just a rumor, but it was the best lead Phoenix had. He rode out to the edge of the forest. All he saw was a desolate field and an abandoned cabin. Phoenix slid off of the horse. _

_ “Miles!” Phoenix called out. “Miles!” There was no answer. “Miles Edgeworth! I know you don’t want to see me, I get that. But please. Just talk to me!” There was still no reply. Phoenix groaned. Maybe this was a bust. His mood perked up when the bushes before him moved. His disappointment took that over when it wasn’t Miles who stepped out of them. Instead it was a girl wearing a purple hood, her long black hair tied up in a ponytail. _

_ “You’re looking for Miles Edgeworth?” asked the girl. Phoenix nodded. She looked him up and down, taking in his appearance. “I take it that you must be Phoenix Wright then.” _

_ “Yes. That’s me. How do you…” The girl laughed. _

_ “Mr. Edgeworth is a friend of mine. He talked about you.” Phoenix felt his face turn pink, making the girl laugh again. “Name’s Kay Faraday. Nice to meet you.” _

_ “Do you know where he is?” If Kay was friends with him, she must have surely known where Miles was. Sadly, Kay shook her head. _

_ “Sorry. He never came back after he went to find you.” Phoenix sighed. Oh well, it was back to square one. _

_ “Then I'll find him. I will always find him.” The promise resonated in his heart. “I will fight for him, no matter what.” Phoenix went to get back on his horse. _

_ “It won't be much of a fight.” He stopped, looking over at Kay. _

_ “What are you talking about?” _

_ “Mr. Edgeworth wants to be with you more than anything.” Phoenix found that hard to believe. Was she making fun of him for wanting to find Miles? _

_ “Don’t mock me, Kay. Miles told me that we can't be together. He doesn't love me.” _

_ “Are you kidding? He left here to break up your wedding,  _ because _ he's in love with you. He won't admit it, but he is.” Phoenix let Kay’s words sink in. He loved him. Miles  _ loved  _ him _ .  _ He felt the exact same way as Phoenix. But then… why did he say those things? Those things about unnecessary feelings… oh. But still, why did he say all that? “I thought it was taking longer than I guessed it would. I just believed there was some long term plan. Now, I'm not sure.” _

_ “Wait, you seriously don't know where he is?” Kay nodded. This was a problem. _

_ “Unless something happened to him on the way to you…” She was right. Something must have happened. He must have gotten caught or something. But he still got to Phoenix in the end. Though there wasn't that much of a commotion in the palace. He surely would have heard about it. Just what could have changed Miles’s mind? What could have influenced him to say all that? The puzzle became clear. _

_ “Not something,” Phoenix seethed. “Someone.” As if on cue, the sound of horses hitting the ground grew louder and louder. A large group of men was charging towards him and Kay. Phoenix recognized the emblem on their armor. Shit. _

_ “Who are they?” asked Kay, sounding panicked. _

_ “That would be someone. My sister — Queen Calisto Yew.” Someone shouted for Phoenix’s head. This was a major problem. Phoenix wasted no time. He jumped back up on his horse. He held out a hand to Kay. _

_ “Come on!” he said. Kay didn’t waste time in taking Phoenix's hand. He didn't want to leave her behind to the mercy of Yew, especially after she was seen with him. She climbed on back of the horse, clinging onto Phoenix’s torso. He snapped the reins. The horse galloped away from the knights. _

_ Things just got a lot harder. But then again, true love was never easy. The fight for it would be just as difficult. Arrows whizzed by Phoenix’s ear. _

* * *

 

Mei looked at the letter in her hands. Ichiru had good intentions. But her intentions were detrimental to Mei’s plans. She tore the letter in half. No one could be allowed to read it. No one. Mei tossed the remains into the fireplace in her office. She watched the paper curl up and burn into ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles Edgeworth isn't as stupid as David Nolan. I love David as a character. I really do. But man, he does a LOT of stupid things in season one. Things I don't think Edgeworth would do. Considering what happens later though... actually, they might be on par with each other... shit.
> 
> Fair warning to like... everyone. The next chapter isn't going to be one of the best. It's not bad, it's just my least favorite compared to the others. I'll let you guys decide about that.
> 
> Also, I reveal who the Blue Fairy is so... yeah. I don't think anyone will see that swap coming.


	14. Of Part-Faes and Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unlikely allies team up to help the nuns of Storybrooke raise money for their convent. However, when one makes a promise to Sister Ayame, he finds out quickly that it might be a promise he is unable to keep. Meanwhile, Apollo looks into the disappearance of one of the residents of Storybrooke.
> 
> In the past, a miner falls in love with a beautiful woman, promising her the world. However, his decision to carry out that promise might decide what happens to the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains foreshadowing/past-shadowing of past and future events, an explanation for some stuff that happened in the last chapter, tiny splash of angst at the end and Larry. That's right. I like the character, but he deserves his own warning on here.
> 
> Get through this chapter for a surprise at the end.

_ Iris hummed quietly to herself as she walked through the tunnels of the mines, Pearl happily trailing along behind her. The two sisters had been sent by the fairies for their annual mission — collecting enough fairy dust to last the whole year. At the end of the tunnel the Blue Fairy was waiting for them. Pearl shifted the bag of fairy dust in her arms. She stumbled forward. Some of the dust hit the ground. _

_ “Easy!” said Blue as the two sisters approached the head fairy. _

_ “Sorry,” said Pearl. She pulled the drawstring on the heavy bag closed. _

_ “Be careful, Pearl.” The fairy placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “Fairy dust is the most precious substance in all the land. Its magic is what powers the world. You must be careful.” Blue drew the drawstring even tighter. Pearl nodded. _

_ “Yes, ma’am.” Iris couldn’t blame her. This was Pearl’s first time collecting the dust. She wasn’t exactly used to the rules of the fairies yet. _

_ “Next year, Iris.” Iris snapped to attention as Blue addressed her. “I trust that you can do this by yourself.” _

_ “I-I’ll be picking up the dust?” stuttered Iris. “A-Alone?” Blue nodded. _

_ “Yes, Iris.” She smiled. “Your journey is just beginning. I need to attend to someone’s wish. Do you think you can make it out of the mines safely with all the dust?” Iris gave her mentor a nod. _

_ “Yes, ma’am,” muttered Pearl. The Blue Fairy took a step back. She disappeared in a shimmer of blue light. The two sisters continued on their way through the dingy tunnels of the mine. Pearl stumbled again under the bag’s weight. She bumped into one of the miners walking past. Iris could have sworn she saw some of the dust come out of the bag. _

_ “Sorry!” said Iris to the man as she helped Pearl to her feet. They moved on past. The miner Pearl had bumped into stared at Iris. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi stared at the clipboard in his hands as he crossed off yet another name from his list. This was bad. This was very, very bad. He had just lost his last one. At this point, he was getting desperate. Ryuichi pushed open the door to Ichijou’s. As soon as he stepped into the diner, eyes fell on him. Great. Those looks definitely weren't going away anytime soon.

“Um… C-Can I have everyone’s attention? Please?” Ryuichi asked. The diner fell silent. He hated that silence. “I-I’m sorry for interrupting your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that Miner’s Day is today. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved and help sell their candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers.” Ryuichi gripped the clipboard in his hands. He would be happy with just one volunteer at this point. “So, who wants to sign up?”

No one made a move to sign up. They ignored him, going back to what they were doing. Ryuichi sighed. Who was he kidding? Given with what happened the other day, he didn't blame people for acting the way they were. 

One proprietor of the diner stood. Ryuichi felt his mood lift as Masashi Yahari came towards him.

“Masashi!” One volunteer was better than none. “You want to sign up?” 

“No. I want to leave, man. You're blocking the door.” Oh. Right. He took a step off to the side.

“Uh, you know, if you want to help it really be—”

“Oh yeah. What team we’d make. The town harlot and the town idiot.” Well that stung. “If you're coming to me… You're screwed.” Masashi left. Ryuichi groaned. He was right. Ryuichi was screwed. He turned to leave.

“Mind if I join you?” Apollo had joined Ryuichi’s side. Well, it was nice to see a friendly face for once. Ryuichi and Apollo left the diner. That whole thing went as well as Ryuichi had expected it to.

“So,” began Apollo as he and Ryuichi walked down the street. “The hell is Miner’s day?”

“It’s this celebration Storybrooke has every year,” Ryuichi explained with a sigh. “It started with this old tradition. The nuns used to trade their candles with the miners for coal.”

“Coal? In Oregon?” Ryuichi nodded. “That sounds pretty ridiculous… Actually, I'm not sure there are any coal mines in Oregon.”

“Look, I don't know.” Ryuichi groaned. “Now, the nuns use it as a fundraiser for the convent. There’s this huge celebration outside town hall… everybody loves it.”

“Didn’t seem like they loved it.” Ryuichi groaned again.

“It's not Miner’s Day they hate. It’s me.” There was no point in denying it anymore. He showed Apollo the clipboard he was carrying. It was a list of his volunteers. Though now it was a mess of scribbles rather than names. “Last week, I had at least ten volunteers. They all dropped out yesterday.” 

“Well, what about your students? Why not get them to volunteer?” Ryuichi groaned a third time.

“Already tried.” And failed. “Anyone under the age of eighteen needs a parent’s permission. And most of my students are in that category. The other percentage were the ones who already dropped out.”

“Then… what about Trucy? I know that she would be happy to help you out.”

“No,” Ryuichi said immediately. “She already offered. The answer is no. I don’t want her getting wrapped up in this mess. I don’t want her getting hurt.” 

Ryuichi wanted Trucy as far away from this whole mess as possible. He didn't want people taking out their anger with Ryuichi on her. She did nothing wrong. Ryuichi could see the gears working in Apollo’s mind. It didn't take the sheriff long to figure out what was really going on.

“Wait, you seriously don't think this is about what happened with Mr. Mitsurugi, do you?”

“Oh, I know it is. A few of them told me.” He really wished he could erase those profane confessions from his mind. “I've never been a… a homewrecker before.”

“Hey,” said Apollo, clapping a hand on Ryuichi’s shoulder. “This whole thing is going to blow over. You made a mistake. It happens. But… you really don't have to do charity to try and win people back.” Ryuichi sighed.

“Well, I have to do something. This is the best I can do.” It was the only thing he could think of to do. “That entire affair ruined my life.” He wouldn't tell Apollo the rest of his thought. Ryuichi would do it all over again if he could. His heart was clinging onto those memories with Reiji as if his life depended on it. Before Apollo could respond, his phone went off.

“Sheriff Justice?” answered Apollo. There was something going on. “Okay. Yeah… I'll be right there.” He hung up. “Okay, so duty calls. Hang in there, Ryuichi. If there's anything I can do to help, I will.”

“Thanks,” Ryuichi said with a sigh. Well, that was another person on his side. Still, the ratio of three to the entire population of Storybrooke really didn't change anything. Ryuichi continued on his journey alone.

* * *

 

Masashi Yahari was willing to stand the cold. He hated it, but he could stand it. After all, the hospital where he worked wasn't that far. Especially if he cut through town hall. It shaved at least five minutes off of his journey. He should have been paying attention to where he was going. A small girl was walking in front of him. With a crash and a clang, the girl tripped. The next thing Masashi knew was that he was hit with a wave of glitter.

“Harumi!” A nearby nun climbed down the ladder she had been on. Masashi spat out the glitter that had gotten in his mouth and brushed away the glitter from his eyes.

“I'm so sorry!” said the small girl who had spilled the glitter in the first place. She picked up her bucket. It seemed like she had been a victim of the accident as well, with glitter getting stuck in her light brown hair. “I-I didn’t mean to!”

“It's no problem…” Masashi tried to get the glitter off of his jacket. It was clinging to him like super glue. The nun had finally gotten to them. She sighed at the glitter stuck in the little girl’s hair.

“Harumi, go get cleaned up, okay?” she said in a gentle tone. The little girl nodded before scurrying away. Masashi finally got a good look at the nun. His face went red.

Her hair was the color of ink. Her eyes were just like a calming storm. She was absolutely beautiful, almost like a porcelain doll. Masashi didn’t want to take his eyes off of her.

“I apologize,” said the nun, snapping Masashi out of his daydreams. “I… I was so busy trying to get the lights to work—" she gestured to the hanging fairy lights above them and to the fuse box atop of the ladder she was just on— “that I didn’t realize Harumi…” Masashi took a look at the fuse box.

“You know, I could take a look at those lights.” The nun stepped off to the side, allowing Masashi access to the ladder. Thank God for his mechanical and technical expertise. It finally came in handy when impressing a pretty girl. “Here’s what your problem is. The transformer’s overloaded. If you kept messing with it, coulda exploded.” He began going to work on fixing the problem.

“Then I guess that makes you my hero.” He felt his face go red again. Masashi had been called a lot of things. Hero was never one of them.

“A hero? Really?” The nun nodded. “Thanks, sister.”

“You can just call me Ayame.” He flashed her a smile.

“I’m Masashi.” That should have done it. He flipped the switch. Like magic, all the lights lit up. Along with them, Ayame also lit up with a wide smile.

“How did you do that?” she asked as Masashi climbed down the ladder. “Are you an electrician?”

“No, I'm… in the… custodial services game.” It sounded a lot better than saying he was just a janitor. He jumped down onto the cobblestone path.

“That's wonderful.” It wasn't really.

“Thanks. It’s not really want I wanna do. I wanna be an artist. Got a studio and everything.” By that he meant his apartment. “It needs a little fixing up but… it's the dream.” Ayame giggled. “What?”

“Someone once told me that you can do anything as long as you dream it.” Masashi felt his grin go wider.

“You think so?”

“Sure. Just look at how easily you fixed the lights!” He looked up at the twinkling lights above. They didn't look all that impressive. It was something that he had just picked up on the job. “I bet you could do anything.” His blush returned once again. There was a moment of quiet. Ayame took a step back. “I should uh… g-get back to the volunteer center. It was nice to meet you Masashi.”

Masashi leaned up against the ladder. He watched Ayame go with a dreamlike look in his eyes. Didn’t the nuns need volunteers for their candle thing? … Looked like Masashi would be calling out of work that day.

* * *

 

Apollo drove up to the town line. Crashed on the side of the road was a car. A quick run through of the license plate number proved to Apollo one thing. The car crash wasn't a good sign of anything. Apollo had just managed to get the driver’s door open when he heard a voice.

“Mind if I take a look, too?” Tomoe Houzuki was getting out of her own car, carrying a camera in her hands. 

“Why?” was the only question Apollo asked. He popped the door fully open.

“Just because I got fired from the paper doesn't mean I can't be a freelancer.” Apollo sighed. Tomoe snapped a picture of the car interior. “So, what happened?”

“Uh… I got a call from the gym teacher about an hour ago.” Tomoe didn't have any leeway with the paper. Not like anyone would believe her with Mei Karuma in charge. “He found this thing abandoned with the engine still running. No one was around. I found out the car’s registered to Ichiru Mitsurugi.” Apollo took a look in the car. It was empty. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary at the cursory glance. “She appears to be M.I.A.”

“You mean the same Ichiru Mitsurugi whose husband publicly left her?” Apollo groaned. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. He sent a glare to Tomoe. “It’s a fact, Justice. You can’t ignore that.”

“Don’t jump to any conclusions yet, Houzuki.” Apollo saw the keys were still in the ignition. He pulled them out. Maybe this would be of some use. He shut the car door. “I know Ichiru got accepted into an art school in Seattle shortly before her marriage fell apart. Maybe after Mitsurugi dumped her, she decided to leave town. Her car broke down, and she hitched a ride the rest of the way there.” Using the keys, Apollo managed to get the trunk open. Still inside was a suitcase. “Or not.”

Apollo slammed the trunk of the car shut. There would be no way that Ichiru left her suitcase in the car. Or would have left her keys in the ignition. Or left she engine running. He groaned. Okay, something definitely was up.

“Well,” Apollo said with a sigh. “It’s time to check the phone records.” Maybe finding out who the last person Ichiru spoke to was would shed some light on her fate.

“You know, I've got a man over at the phone company, someone who used to help me out with the paper,” said Tomoe. “It takes forever to get those numbers through the sheriff’s department. I could get them in a matter of hours.”

“Great. Thanks.” A little help wouldn't hurt. The sooner they found Ichiru, the sooner this whole mess could be resolved. “Call me as soon as you get them.” Out of the corner of his eye, Apollo caught sight of an unmistakable car pulling up down the road. It belonged to Reiji Mitsurugi. 

“And there’s the husband himself.” 

“Time to break the news,” Apollo sighed. He was really hoping Mitsurugi knew nothing about this.

* * *

 

_ The rhythmic sound of pickaxes striking rock and stone could be heard all throughout the mines. Singing along to this metallic tune were the workers themselves, whistling merrily as they worked. A trio of the miners walked through the dusty tunnels, trying to find a new spot to begin their work for the day. However, one of them was more focused on something else rather than his job. _

_ “I'm telling you,” said Larry Butz, trying to still get the fairy dust off of his boots. “She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!” He got a warm feeling just imagining her face… Alright, he made up his mind. “I want to see her again.” The young man beside him laughed. _

_ “You must be dreaming. There are no girls down here in the tunnels that aren't Ema Skye or Maggey Byrde,” said Sebastian Debeste. “And they rarely ever do the hard work. They usually work the sorting machine.” _

_ “You can barely lift pickaxes, Debeste,” remarked Dick Gumshoe from Larry’s other side. Larry snickered. It was true. Even know, Sebastian was struggling to carry the pickaxe he used. _

_ “Hey! This is just a temporary thing!” _

_ “Whatever you say, pal.” The image of the woman flashed into Larry’s mind again. _

_ “Hey, look,” he said, continuing on with the original topic of the conversation. “I know what I saw. This woman is the most gorgeous person on the planet!” The girl had been carrying something. A large bag. Like she was picking up something. “Man… Gumshoe, you know who comes to get the diamonds?” _

_ “No one,” said the large man with a simple shrug. “We mine the diamonds that get crushed into fairy dust, remember?” _

_ “Right,” Larry said with a nod despite the fact that he really wasn't paying attention. “So, who comes to get the dust?” There was a long pause. This question was a real head scratcher, wasn't it? _

_ “Uh… I don't know,” Gumshoe replied after a while. Larry groaned. “The fairies always send the same girl each year, I think. Never seen her face before.” There was a loud thunk as the weight of Sebastian's pickaxe took him over. “Easy, Sebastian.” _

_ “I can handle it just fine!” Sebastian protested. Still, Gumshoe took the pickaxe from him. The extra weight didn’t seem to bother the large man all that much. Larry easily pulled Sebastian back up. Sebastian took the lantern Gumshoe was carrying in exchange for his axe. _

_ “But seriously though,” said Larry once again. Sebastian hung up the lantern on a bare hook. Gumshoe placed his pickaxe near one of the stony walls. Larry got flustered thinking about his mystery woman again as he lifted his own axe off of his shoulder. “I would give anything to see that girl again.” _

_ “Well, maybe next year.” Gumshoe helped Sebastian up when his pickaxe nearly caused him to topple over once more. “When she comes to get the dust again.” Larry loudly groaned. He struck the stone with his axe. Could he even wait a whole year? _

* * *

 

Masashi rushed over to the volunteer center after Ayame disappeared from his sight. If he wanted to impress her, maybe helping out at the Miner’s Day festival would do the trick. He quickly found Ryuichi Naruhodou, who had been trying to get volunteers to sign up earlier. He had to be the one running thing, right? Masashi approached the table he was sitting at.

“Where can I sign up?” Ryuichi stared at the excitable man in front of him. “What? I want to volunteer to sell candles!”

“Uh, no you don’t,” said Ryuichi flatly. “You made that very clear to me this morning.”

“Well… maybe I saw the light. I mean, maybe someone showed it to me.” Out of the corner of his eye, Masashi could see Ayame talking vividly with Mother Superior about something. “Does it really make a difference? You need all the help you can get.” Ryuichi was quiet for a moment. Masashi kept his fingers crossed behind his back. The teacher manning the volunteers groaned, pressing his clipboard up against his forehead.

“Okay, fine. I do need help working the candle booth.” Masashi grinned like an idiot as Ryuichi lowered his clipboard. “But! I get to make the rules. No swearing, there are going to be impressionable children there, including my own. And I get to call all the shots.” Before Masashi could reply, there was a shout from the other side of the room.

“You ordered how many tanks of helium?!” exclaimed Mother Superior. For a nun, her anger was terrifying.

“I-I only meant to order twelve!” Ayame squeaked.

“You ordered twelve  _ dozen _ .” Masashi cringed. Even his mountain of mistakes weren’t that bad. “Return them.”

“There are no refunds, Mother Superior…” Ayame stared at the floor.

“We needed that money. You knew that!” She looked like she wanted to run out of that room right at that second. “You know how he feels about us. You fix this, Sister Ayame. You fix it  _ now _ .” Ayame was silent as Mother Superior stormed out of the room. Before Ryuichi could stop him, Masashi walked over to Ayame.

“Hey.” Ayame looked up at him when Masashi talked to her. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem is that I’m an idiot,” Ayame said with a groan. “Each year, we get a stipend to pay for our expenses. It’s all carefully budgeted except for the part where I spent it all on helium. Now, we can’t pay our rent.”

“So? You can make it up when you get your next stipend.”

“That’s not until next month. And the rent is due next week.” Oh. That seemed like a big problem. “And the only income we have are these candles!” She gestured over to the boxes of candles over in the corner.

“So… how many do you need to sell?” It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

“A thousand… we only sold forty-two last year though…” Okay. This was going to be a lot harder than Masashi originally thought.

“Uh… you could always ask your landlord to cut you a break.”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Yuugami doesn't offer much leeway.”

“Yuugami? The pawnshop guy? He’s your landlord?” Ayame nodded. Even the thought of that man sent chills up Masashi’s spine. He was just so… creepy.

“If we miss a payment, then he’ll kick us out. We’ll get reassigned and have to leave Storybrooke!”

“No!” Masashi said that a little bit too quickly. He turned a pale shade of pink under Ayame’s curious stare. “I mean… No. You won’t have to leave. Because… Because…” His eyes fell upon the candles. He got an idea. “Because I’m here! A-And I’m going to sell all of those candles!” The statement put a smile on Ayame’s lips. That smile put butterflies in Masashi’s stomach.

“Thank you, Masashi! You really are my hero!” He could have died right there with completely content. He had impressed Ayame in more ways then one. She liked him. She really liked him. Masashi silently cheered as the nun left the room. 

* * *

 

As expected, Mitsurugi did not take the news of Ichiru’s disappearance well. He was quiet as Apollo told him the story. His eyes were wide. For a while, he was speechless.

“She’s just… gone?” said Mitsurugi after a moment. Apollo nodded. It didn’t seem like he knew anything at the moment. “I don’t… I don’t understand. What happened?”

“No idea. That’s what we’re trying to find out,” Apollo said with as shrug. He might not have known anything, but that didn’t rule out Mitsurugi as a suspect. “Can you tell me something? When was the last time you spoke to Ichiru?”

“Yesterday morning. After I had told her about… I had told her that I held no feelings for her to say the least.” There was no reaction from him. Apollo could only assume that he was telling the truth. “I left for a short while and by the time I returned, her things were gone. I just assumed that she was going to Seattle. That was her plan.” He narrowed his eyes. “Am I a suspect?” Apollo rubbed his hand over his bracelet. Not once had it tightened.

“No,” Apollo said with the utmost confidence. “I know when people are telling the truth, Mr. Mitsurugi. And you are.” The man didn’t seem all that reassured by Apollo’s words. “Hey, it hasn’t been twenty-four hours yet. She’s not even technically missing. But if she is, I will find her.” Mitsurugi blinked once, falling silent. He gave Apollo a nod. Apollo was hopeful that he could follow through on that promise. Finding a book was one thing, but finding a missing person? He could only hope to find Ichiru before someone else did.

* * *

 

_ A year had gone by since Larry had last seen his mystery beauty. And in that time, her face slowly began to fade from his mind. He went on with his work without a second thought. When a year did pass, Larry found himself working the machines. He loaded the diamonds into the grinder. There was a loud whir as the gems were grinded up into dust. Fairy dust. _

_ Larry was alone in the room. Well, nearly alone. There was a woman with him. She had come to collect the fairy dust. The dust was funneled out into a pair of drawstring bags. _

_ “Help! Someone!” Larry looked up. The woman was trying to stop the fairy dust from continuing to fill the already full bag in front of her. She was desperately pulling at a lever to stop the dust from falling. Larry rushed over. With his help, the lever managed to budge. The dust stopped. The woman sighed. _

_ “Thank you, she said. Larry got a good look at her face as she pulled the strings on the bag shut. The longer he looked, the more familiar it became. It wasn’t until he put the pieces together did Larry recognize her. _

_ “It’s you.” The woman glanced up at Larry. _

_ “I’m sorry. Do we know each other?” Larry nodded. _

_ “Yeah, You’re the woman I saw last year.” She picked up one of the bags, resting it up on a piece of the machine. Unbeknownst to her, the machine was still at work. The conveyor belt had picked up the fairy dust. It was heading for the grinder. The woman yelped. _

_ Larry did something that was bound to get himself killed. He picked up a pickaxe and began climb up the machine. Second before the bag fell into the whirling blades, the blade of the pickaxe caught one of its strings. Larry pulled it back and away from the danger. He climbed down, gangling the bag in front of the woman. _

_ “Th-Thank you,” said the woman. She took the dust off of the axe. She sighed, staring down at the bags. “I’m an idiot. I can't even pick fairy dust up alone. I’ll never…” She bit down on her lip. “I'll never be able to do… something.” _

_ “No, you’re not.” She was too pretty to be an idiot. “You’re super smart. And uh.. I think you’re amazing. You can do anything.” The woman looked up at Larry with astill sad look on her face. _

_ “You really think so?” Larry leaned up against his pickaxe, nodding. _

_ “I believe that you can do anything you want. As long as you dream it.” For the first time, Larry saw the woman smile. It made him turn the palest shade of pink. _

_ “I’m Iris,” said the woman. Iris. It was such a beautiful name. _

_ “Larry.” He stared at her. “You’re very pretty,” he blurted out. “F-For a fairy I mean.” iris laughed. Her laughter sounded like bells. _

_ “Oh, I’m not a fairy.” Larry blinked. _

_ “You’re not?” _

_ “I’m only part Fae. On my mother’s side.” Iris sighed again. She picked the second bag of dust that was at her feet. “Even so, I get to spend very little time in your world. I was thinking about making a stop on my way back. Have you seen the stars at night?” _

_ “Uh…” Larry shook his head. “I barely get out of the mines most of the time.” It was just work and home for him. And flirting with the occasional barmaid. He never paid attention to the stars. _

_ “I heard that’s its um… it’s beautiful. The best place to view them is after sunset on Firefly Hill. I was… I-I was going to to go see them tonight on my way back.” Why was she telling him this?” _

_ “It sounds like fun.” Everyone have their own interests. “Have a good time.” Iris faltered for a second. She put back on her smile as she went to leave. Larry went back to the machine. _

_ “And… Larry?” Larry looked up at Iris as she addressed him from the doorway. “Thank you. Again … you’re my hero.” _

_ Larry sighed dreamily as Iris left. She was like a shooting star. And now he knew her name. Iris. _

* * *

 

The day went on as planned without fail. By afternoon, nearly the entirety of Storybrooke was at the Miner’s Day Festival. While everyone was concerning themselves with the fun, Apollo was more focused on the case that had been dumped on his lap that morning. He still had yet to receive those records that Tomoe had promised him. He found her watching Akane and Mikumo at one of the booths.

“What’s happening?” she asked, taking her eyes off of her sister when she saw Apollo strolling up.

“Well…” Apollo had gotten some work done on the search so far. “I got off the phone with Ichiru’s school in Seattle. Registration was this morning and…” Tomoe sighed.

“She never showed up, did she?” Apollo solemnly nodded. “So, something did happen to her.” Apollo was praying that it was just a case of hitchhiking gone wrong and that Ichiru was alive in someone's basement. She might have been suffering, but at least she was alive in that scenario.

“It looks that way.” Before the conversation could continue, Ryuichi rushed up to Apollo, fumbling with his scarf.

“Hey, Apollo!” said the man. “Help me out. What’s more sympathetic? Scarf for no scarf?” Apollo exchanged a look with Tomoe. She seemed just as confused as he was.

“Uh… scarf?” Ryuichi gave him a nod, tying the scarf around his neck.

“Ryuichi! We're on a schedule here!” called someone from out in the crowd.

“Oh uh… got to go!” Apollo watched as Ryuichi ran off. “We got candles to sell!” Apollo stared at his friend until he was out of sight. That was… unexpected. Then again, Apollo had seen weirder from that man.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Tomoe asked. Apollo glanced over at her. “If you’re looking for a suspect, why not Ryuichi Naruhodou? He has a motive.”

“He has nothing to do with this. Trust me, Tomoe.” Ryuichi was a lot of things. And a suspected kidnapper was not one of them.

“But wasn’t he the one—” Apollo held up a hand to cut Tomoe off right there. He knew where she was going with this. And he didn’t want to hear it.

“Believe me. He didn’t do anything.” He sighed. “Just… please get me those phone records.” Apollo walked off. He had a mountain of work waiting for him back at the sheriff’s station. 

* * *

 

_ It was suspiciously quiet in the Miners’ cottage. Larry glared at the plate in front of him, stuck in a staring contest with something that didn’t even have eyes. He glanced up at the people at the table around him. All of their eyes were focused on Larry. _

_ “What?” he asked, fiddling with his fork. _

_ “You’ve barely touched your food,” said Ema Skye. Larry usually had his entire plate cleared by this point. He shrugged, pushing the plate away. _

_ “I don’t know,” he groaned. “I just… I’m not really all that hungry. I don’t feel like myself. Maybe you should take a look at me.” Ema opened her mouth to reply. _

_ “You’re going to trust a girl that is only good with magic against logic?” said Sebastian. He ducked as a piece of fish whizzed by his head. “I wouldn’t worry about it anyway. It must be all in your head.” _

_ “It’s not in his head.” Everyone turned to the one corner of the room. Since February had begun, Miles Edgeworth had slowly become more and more distant. It had gotten to the point where he wouldn’t even eat with the Miners anymore. _

_ “It’s in his heart,” Edgeworth continued, giving the group a side-glance. “You’re fine.” _

_ “Oh!” said Maggey Byrde with a gasp. “So, does that mean he’s in love?” _

_ “That’s nothing new,” Ema snickered. “He has a new crush every week.” Well… she wasn’t wrong. _

_ “Trust me,” said Edgeworth. He swiveled around to face them as Larry dashed over to where he had been sitting. _

_ “What’s it like?” he asked with bright eyes. Edgeworth pushed him back away. “Feeling like that. You’ve felt it before, right?” Edgeworth sighed. _

_ “Imagine it being the most wonderful thing in the world.” He stared at the barren table in front him, a hand resting over his pocket. “I’ve heard it described as something that fuels our hopes. Our dreams. You have to enjoy while it lasts. Ad if you’re not with the person you… care about… all you’ll do is suffer.” Larry groaned. _

_ “She didn’t say anything about feeling love for me, though. All she talked about were some dumb stars.” _

_ “... did she tell you anything about these stars?” Larry had to think about that. He had kind of zoned out around that part. _

_ “Um… all she said was that she was going to go see them on some hell tonight. She said that they were beautiful and stuff. Why?” Larry received a sharp slap to the back of the head. “Ow! Hey! What was that for?!” _

_ “She wasn’t telling you about the stars, nitwit. She was inviting you to go be with her!” Larry thought about it. Oh. OH. “I’ve had my heart broken enough to know when someone’s reaching out.” Edgeworth reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, crystal vial. He sighed before pocketing it again. “Go. Just… go.” _

_ Larry stood there for a moment. Iris wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with  _ him _. He raced out the door without another word. _

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe their plan to sell the candles hadn’t gone very well. They had only sold four so far. One for Ryuichi’s daughter, one for her friend, and the other two Masashi and Ryuichi had bought themselves. And now, the afternoon was coming to a close. There would be no way that Masashi and Ryuichi could sell all the candles in time. They had to tell the nuns about them. Masashi stepped forward to tel Ayami the sad truth. Be had been the one to make the impossible promise in the first place.

“Um… Sister Ayame?” Ayame had been setting up one of the stands. She looked at Masashi with those eyes of hers. “I um… Have to talk to you. I have some bad news.” 

“Oh no,” said Ayame. That tone… it just made his heartbreak. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

“Um…” Masashi looked back at Ryuichi. He nonverbally urged Masashi to go on. Masashi really couldn’t. He looked back towards Ayame. “The bad news is… that… that…” He got an idea. “You nuns are going to be really busy! Me and Ryuichi just sold them all! There’s no way you’re losing the convent now.” Ayame grinned. She wrapped her arms arun Masashi in her joy. His face turned as red as an apple.

Masashi only snapped back to reality when he was shaken by Ryuichi. Ayame was long gone. And Ryuichi didn’t look pleased.

“How could you tell Ayame that we sold all those candles?!” he said, trying and failing to keep his voice at a normal level. “That is five thousands dollars that we don’t have!” Crap. They had to get five thousand dollars quickly… and soon. Maybe Masashi could sell his kidney or something. Wait… sell.

“Don’t worry, I got it all figured out, okay?” All he needed was a buyer. Ryuichi was giving him the look most people gave him when it came to Masashi’s infamous ‘ideas’. “Look, just give me until the end of the day, okay?”

“Why do you even care so much?” Ryuichi asked, raking a hand through his hair. Ryuichi’s motive was obvious. Masashi’s… not so much. “You didn’t want to do this at first. You even insulted me for asking for volunteers.” Masashi caught sight of Ayame happily chatting with another one of the nuns. Ryuichi’s words began to fade on his ears.

“Masashi!” Masashi blinked, coming back into reality. Ryuichi followed where he was looking. His eyes went wide. “Oh my God. You like her.” Masashi laughed nervously.

“Maybe?” Ryuichi groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

“She is a nun, Masashi! Could you possibly pick anyone less available?!”

“Says the dude who went after a married guy?” Ryuichi took a step back. He looked like Masashi had just stabbed him in the back. it was true. The guilt on Ryuichi’s face told enough. “You’ve got your reasons for doing this, and I’ve got mine. And when I say that I’m going to get that five thousand dollars… I’m  _ getting _ that five thousand dollars.”

Masashi left Ryuichi there in the dust. He had his plan he had only to hope that this plan of his would actually be the one that would work. And that chance was one in a million.

* * *

 

_ Larry ran as fast as he could. He was hoping that he wasn’t too late. Firefly Hill was a common spot in the kingdom, and one of the highest points. He hoped that Iris was still there. And his hope paid off. Standing on the top of the hill in the moonlight was Iris. She looked positively radiant. She turned when she heard Larry approaching, smiling upon seeing him. _

_ “I didn’t think you were going to come…” said Iris. Larry jogged up to her. “You cut it pretty close.” She took him by the hand. “Come on, there's something I want to show you.” Larry let Iris guide him to the edge of the hill. Above were a millions shining stars. Larry didn't think he could ever see a night so clear. _

_ “Wow.” _

_ “And beyond those are the lights off all the kingdoms.” Larry took his eyes off of the sky. He stared out at the vast harbor in front of him. This really was the highest point in the kingdom. he could see the castle in the distance. Iris sighed. “I’ve always seen it from a distance but…” She shook her head. “It’s nothing that I want to see.” She bit down on her lip. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Larry asked. Iris sighed. _

_ “... I told you there was something that I want to do.” She tried to make herself look smaller. “A few months ago, I got seperated from someone. Someone dear to me.” Someone dear? Oh. So Iris already had someone she loved. Larry’s mood dropped. Well, this was a bust. _

_ “Oh,” was all he could muster. _

_ “I um…” Iris stared at the ground. “I haven’t been able to find her.” Wait… what did Iris just say? “And the fairies won’t let me—” _

_ “Her?” Iris glanced up at him. She nodded. _

_ “My younger sister. A little girl named Pearl.” Larry nearly signed. So Iris wasn’t in love with someone else. That meant he still had a shot. “As I said, the Blue Fairy won’t let me go looking for her. If I could run away, I would. But... “ Iris sighed. “I can’t do it on my own. A search that big would take years.” Larry got an idea. _

_ “You know…” he said, a grin forming on his face. “I could always help you.” That tiny bit caught Iris’s attention. “We could get a boat. Sail all over. Explore everything and everywhere.” Iris glowed brighter than the stars above. She threw her arms around him. Larry nearly went limp. His face turned a deep red. She was so happy right now… and he was the one who had done it. _

_ “Let’s do it!” said Iris happily as she pulled away. “Tomorrow night, after I drop off the dust. Meet me back here. We;ll run off together. We’ll search the world — just you and me.” Larry grinned. He was going to be together. He was going to be together with Iris. That’s what was important to him — being with Iris. _

_ “Sounds like a dream come true.” _

* * *

 

Well, Masashi’s plan hadn’t gone as well as he expected. His first idea had been trying to selling the artwork he had made. No one wanted to buy it. His next brilliant idea was going straight to Yuugami in an attempt to get him to cut the nuns a break. That only ended with Masashi getting laughed at. And now here he was in his apartment. With a crap ton of candles. Shit.

There was a knock on his door. Ayame’s voice called out from beyond it. Masashi panicked. He grabbed a paint-stained tarp and threw it over the candles. He rushed to the door, allowing Ayame inside. She had pie in her hands.

“Ryuichi gave me your address…” she explained as she walked into the apartment. “I um… I made you a pie.” She placed the desert on a nearby table. “It’s the least I could do after all your help.”

“Uh… yeah…” Masashi really would have to sell his kidney now to get that five thousand. Ayame looked at the space, looking at all the sketches that were hung up on the wall.

“This place is amazing,” she said in awe. “And you made all these?” Masashi hesitated before nodding. “Tere are beautiful…” Her eyes fell on the tarp. “What’s this?”

“Ayame, no. Wait!” He couldn’t stop her from pulling back the tarp. The disappointment grew heavy in the atmosphere. Ayame slowly turned to face Masashi.

“Why are the candles here?” It hurt to hear her talk to him like that. There was no way around it. Her gaze was like some sort of truth-telling beam.

“Because we didn’t sell them.” Ayame’s face fell. “Nobody really wanted to buy them.” Especially not from Masashi an Ryuichi. “I didn’t want to tell you the truth. I was afraid I would let you down.”

“So… you lied to me?”

“I’m sorry Ayame.” Masashi felt his heart break. “You believed in the wrong guy.”

* * *

 

Apollo stared at the file he has just put together. There was barely anything he had to go on. It seemed like Ichiru had just vanished into thin air. But that was impossible. This wasn’t like Trucy’s storybook. People didn’t vanish like it was magic. There had to be some logical solution… right? There was a knock on the door. Apollo looked up as Tomoe walked in, carrying a file with her.

“You find something?” Apollo asked as Tomoe handed him the folder. They were Ichiru’s phone records, just as Tomoe had promised she would bring. There was something highlighted at the bottom. That number and its caller ID made Apollo sick.

“That’s every single phone call Ichiru made the day of the incident,” said Tomoe as Apollo stared at the highlighted number. “Including an eight minute phone call to Reiji Mitsurugi within an hour of her disappearance.”

“That’s not possible,” said Apollo as he dropped the file on his desk. He clearly remembered what Mitsurugi had told him. He remembered how there was no reaction. “He said he didn’t talk to her at all yesterday afternoon.”

“Then he’s lying.” Apollo shook his head.

“No, I know when people are lying. Mitsurugi—”

“It’s right there on the paper, Apollo.” Apollo really wished that it wasn't. “Phone records don’t lie. People do.” Tomoe placed a gentle hand on Apollo’s shoulder to try and get him to relax. “Don’t beat yourself over this. You’re not the only person who was fooled.”

Tomoe left shortly after. She went back to the festival. Apollo stared at the number. Mitsurugi wasn’t lying. He couldn’t have been. But it was printed right there in black and white. Apollo groaned. What the hell was going on?

* * *

 

_ Larry tied his bundle tightly. It had everything that he needed. He made a promise to Iris. They were going to go together. That’s what the important part was. Larry was going to be with Iris on this quest of hers. That’s all that really mattered to him. Everyone was sound asleep. It wasn’t like they were going to miss Larry if he was gone anyway. _

_ The miner snuck out of the house. He ran towards the forest. Iris was sure to be waiting for him on the top of that hill. And then… they were going to be together. Larry had barely made it to the trees when someone called out to him. _

_ “You can’t do this.” Larry came to a stop. He turned around. Standing behind him was a young woman. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun, with the exception of her bags that covered one of her dark eyes. Larry stared at her. _

_ “Who are you?” was the only thing he asked, an eyebrow raised. _

_ “My name is Justine Courtney,” said the woman with a short bow. “You can’t do this. You can't go to her.” _

_ “Well, why not?’ Larry wanted to be with Iris more than anything. Who was this woman to say otherwise? _

_ “You have a responsibility to mine the diamonds into fairy dust.” How in the name of all corners of the Underworld did this woman know what Larry did for a living?! He shook his head. That wasn’t what was important right now. _

_ “But I love her!” Courtney sighed. _

_ “What you feel is nothing but a dream.” It felt like more than a dream. “If you run away with her, it will not end well. Iris cannot be reunited with her sister. Not yet. If she tries, she will derail the path of the fate has decided. It will end in disaster for all of us!” _

_ “But I’ll be with her.” That’s all that mattered. Courtney growled. _

_ “That’s not the point,” she said, starting to sound irritated. “Pearl Fey cannot be reunited with Iris. She has an important part to play in the coming years. And it’s one that will end up deciding everyone's fates. Including yours.” Jeez, was that little girl really so special? What could it be that kept her apart from her sister? Courtney had just put the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was either his on happiness… or he ended up killing everyone. That really put urgency into his decision. _

_ “The choice is yours to make. And only yours,” continued Courtney. Larry stared at the ground. “Let's hope it’s the right one.” _

_ He sighed. He knew the choice he had to make. Larry opened his mouth to reply to her. Before he could, something happened. The woman disappeared in a shimmer of blue light. Larry was left alone with his own thoughts. _

* * *

 

Masashi trudged over to Ichijou’s, dragging his broken heart behind him. he needed a drink. Looked like someone else had the same idea. Masashi slid down next to Ryuichi at the counter. The teacher was running a finger along the rim of the glass in front of him. A drink was placed in front of Masashi almost immediately.

“Well?” Ryuichi asked with with a sigh. “Did you get it?”

“What do you think?” Masashi downed half of the glass.

“I think you're right. I was just dreaming if I thought the town tramp and village idiot could accomplish anything.” Masashi hummed, finishing off his drink. Ryuichi had barely touched his. “Masashi, you  _ do _ understand that a relationship between you and Sister Ayame can't happen?”

“Yeah…” Masashi sighed. “You know, the whole world is constantly telling me what I can and can't do. Ayame was the first person to believe in me. She thought I could do anything… and I ended up disappointing her.”

“Hate to break it to you, but there are consequences to following through with what the world tells you not to do.” Ryuichi’s fingers grazed over his cheek. “Just look at me. I'm a pariah in this town because I decided to act upon my feelings for Reiji.”

“What about your good memories?” Ryuichi looked over at Masashi. “Don't you have moment to with him that you love? Do you regret them?” Ryuichi was silent for a moment. In the end, he shook his head.

“No. Of course not. I wouldn't change a single thing about them.”

“Isn't that what life's about? Holding onto the good?” Masashi sighed. His glass was empty. “All I wanted was a single moment with Ayame. Just one. Something to prove that any dream is possible. You had all that, Ryuichi. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and enjoy it. … ‘Cause I sure haven't.”

Masashi stared at the empty glass. There had to be something that he could do to turn this mess around. It had been his fault, after all. He made a promise he couldn't keep. He should hold onto the good memories too.

_ “Here’s what your problem is. The transformer’s overloaded. If you kept messing with it, coulda exploded.” _

_ “Then I guess that makes you my hero.” _

Masashi smirked at the memory. If he hadn't fixed those lights, it would have been disastrous. The entire festival would be in the dark.

Wait… in the dark? 

“I know how to fix this.” Masashi rushed out of the diner. He was pretty sure that he saw a hammer or something while the festival was being set up earlier. No one suspected a thing. He climbed onto the rooftop of the town hall.

There was a transformer up there. It connected to the lights down below. Masashi stood up on the edge. He pulled back the clawed end of the hammer.

“Masashi, wait!” Masashi lowered his tool. Ryuichi had followed him up onto the roof. “Please. Don't do it!” Don't do what? Ryuichi had no idea about… Masashi looked down. Oh.

“I'm not gonna jump.” Ryuichi blinked.

“Wait, you're not?”

“No, are you crazy? I'm solidly built. Do you know how much damage I could do if I hit someone?” Ryuichi sighed, almost relieved.

“Then what the hell are you doing up here?” Masashi held up his hammer with a victorious smirk on his face.

“I'm getting my moment.” He drew back the hammer again. “You might wanna duck.”

Before Ryuichi could protest, Masashi swung. The claws of the hammer dug into the transformer. There was a shower of sparks. There was a loud bang. Masashi stumbled, falling backwards into the roof. As soon as the sparks subsided, Ryuichi raced over and pulled Masashi to his feet. 

Masashi looked out at the festival. It was dark. The lights had gone out. Everything had gone to plan. One of Masashi’s ideas had actually worked. It really worked!

“Um… Masashi?” Ryuichi said, an eyebrow raised as he stared at the darkened festival. “What exactly was that supposed to accomplish?” Masashi was positively giddy.

“It's going to sell those candles.” Storybrooke needed some way to see. What better way to see them by candlelight? Masashi ditched the hammer. He and Ryuichi raced back down top the festival. They had some candles to sell.

* * *

 

_ Larry’s excitement turned to disappointment when he saw Iris waiting for him on Firefly Hill. The words of that mysterious woman only echoed in his head. She looked so excited. There was a bag lying at her feet. _

_ “Come on!” said Iris. She took Larry by the hand, leading him up the hill. It didn't have the same effect on him as before. “I want to show you something.” _

_ “Iris…” He had to tell her, didn't he? He really didn't want to tell her. Iris pulled him up to the edge. On the water was a magnificent ship, illuminated by the light of the moon. _

_ “I've managed to get passage on that ship,” said Iris, pointing at the boat. “It has a sturdy sail. And I've gotten maps of the kingdoms. Supplies…” He had to do it now. _

_ “I can't go with you.” Iris’s smile faded. The guilt on Larry’s face only hurt worse than the look Iris gave him. _

_ “What?” Larry didn't respond. “I thought we were going to search the world together.” _

_ “I belong in the mines. You belong with the fairies. That is never going to change.” He couldn't look her in the eye. “You have to stay here.” _

_ “But I… Pearl…” _

_ “It's just a dream, Iris!” It was louder than he had meant it to be. “You're not going to find your sister. You can't find your sister. Not now, Iris.” The woman looked up at the stars. “It's just too risky!" _

_ “You talked to the Blue Fairy.” Iris looked back at Larry. “Didn’t you?” _

_ “The Blue…?” Larry didn't think that he did. _

_ “That is exactly what she said to me. She said we couldn't take that risk!” Larry thought about that woman. No. There was no way Justine Courtney was… One of the stars above winked at him. Courtney… she disappeared in blue light. Blue starlight. _

Oh shit, that was the Blue Fairy. Crap.  _ Larry shook his head. That wasn't the important thing right now. _

_ “It doesn't matter!” Larry said, once again louder than he wanted. “Iris, what matters is that I can't stand in the way of others’ happiness.”  _

_ “Happiness?” A magenta shimmer sparked at Iris’s fingertips. Her eyes were welling up with tears. “You're standing in the way of my happiness right now! You're as cold as the metal you mine!”  _

_ Without so much as a warning, Iris roughly shoved Larry back away from her. Larry felt something warm cascade over his body. Then there was cold. It was harder to move. It was getting harder to breathe. Iris stared at him with wide eyes. The last thing he heard was Iris cry out before the world went dark and cold. _

* * *

 

One of Masashi’s plans actually worked for once. Without the lights, the festival had fallen into darkness. And the crowd needed to see. So, the next thing he and Ryuichi knew, the candle booth was being mobbed by the Storybrooke townspeople.

As the crowd died down, Ryuichi went back to check on the candles and maybe get more. Masashi heard him shout.

“Hey. What's up?” Ryuichi had a large grin.

“We sold out!” There were cheers from both parties. They had actually done it. It seemed like a miracle. Out of the corner of his eye, Masashi could see Ayame. She was lighting the candles of Harumi and Trucy Naruhodou with her own. Ryuichi put a hand on his shoulder.

“Go,” he said. He handed the cash box to Masashi. “Have your moment.” He smiled. Masashi jumped over the booth’s table. The little girls saw him approaching. Harumi whispered something into Trucy’s ear. The girls giggled before running off. Ayame turned around. Masashi held out the box to her. 

“Five thousand bucks,” he told her as Ayame took the money. She opened the box, and her face lit up. “Piece of cake.”

“You really sold them all this time?” Ayame asked, closing the box once again. Masashi shrugged.

“I-I had a little help…” Help from a hammer and an art teacher. There was a noticeable pink tint on Masashi’s face.

“I don't know what to say…” Ayame smiled. Butterflies went wild in Masashi’s stomach. “Thank you!”

“You're welcome.” He didn't know what else to do. Masashi bit down on his lip. “Listen — my art and stuff… do you… mind of I sketch you some time?” Ayame’s features softened.

“I'd like that.” She said yes. She actually said yes. Masashi had to fight to keep his cool.

“Well, then, that’s what we’ll do, sister.” Ayame and Masashi looked out at the sea of candles. The light from the flames mingled in with the dim light of the stars at the moon. It was a beautiful sight. Above, a star glowing a brilliant blue shone down upon the pair.

* * *

 

Apollo looked down at the records Tomoe had given him. He bit down on the end of his pen. This is what he had been afraid of. The last call Ichiru made before her disappearance was to Reiji Mitsurugi. So, Mitsurugi had lied to him. If he had lied… then why was there no reaction? The whole thing was puzzling.

The door to the station opened. Mei Karuma came in. Apollo lowered the file. He thought she would have been at the Miner’s Day Festival with everyone else. That probably was why she was here.

“Hey, if this is about the blackout, the guys from the power company are already on it,” Apollo told the mayor. The weirdest thing was that the electrician had said that it looked like someone took a hammer to it. Apollo couldn't help but wonder how that happened.

“That's not why I'm here,” said Karuma grimly. Apollo raised an eyebrow. “It's been twenty-four hours since Ichiru Mitsurugi went missing. Have you found anything?”

“I found something.” Apollo covered up the incriminating phone record with his hand as he leaned up against his desk. “Have no idea what it means.”

“Well, what is it?” Apollo bit down on his tongue. Why did she have to ask that?

“A-At this point in the investigation, it's better that I don’t disclose that bit of information.” Karuma narrowed her eyes.

“If you're covering for someone… if you're not doing you job, Sheriff Justice, I’ll be forced find someone who will.” She turned on her heel and left. The door slammed shut behind her. 

Apollo sighed. He really didn't want to have to. But the evidence… it was too incriminating. He had to do his job. Otherwise… Apollo grabbed his keys and headed out.

* * *

 

Reiji stood away from the festival. He watched as Trucy and Harumi had relit the candle he had. The community seemed to welcome Ryuichi back amongst them. He looked happy. Everything was right with Storybrooke again. Well, with the exception of the ache in his chest.

He wanted to go up there and be with them. But after all that had happened… did Ryuichi still want to be with him? He sighed. No. This was for the best. Reiji had to let go and move on. 

There was the sound of a car door closing behind him. Reiji turned. Sheriff Justice was walking up to him. That look… something was bothering him.

“Mr. Mitsurugi,” said Apollo, his voice strained. “We need to talk.”

“Did you get a hold of Ichiru?” Reiji asked him. It could only be about that.

“No. I'm afraid not.” Reiji furrowed his brow.

“Then what is it?”

“I need you to come to the sheriff’s station. I need you to tell me everything.” Reiji stared at the sheriff. 

“I thought I already did.” Apollo sighed.

“Yeah, well… so did I.” Reiji didn’t put up a fight. Something was going on. By the way Apollo made it sound, it wasn't a good thing. Reiji glanced back at the festival. His eyes locked with Ryuichi’s as he got in the squad car. Ryuichi dropped his candle. The flame flickered out as soon as it hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot starts to catch up! We got someone missing, Reiji is a suspect for a kidnapping... a lot of stuff. And it only gets worse! As for an explanation, I had trouble with choosing who the Blue Fairy was going to be. In the end, I chose Justine Courtney. By the first chapter, I hadn't had her picked, which is why Ema was the one who presented the tree, contrary to the canon event in the show.
> 
> As for Pearl deciding the fate of everyone... let's just say you'll find out why Courtney said that in about... six chapters or so. So... around chapter twenty.
> 
> The next chapter is one of my favorites, starring everyone's favorite thief!
> 
> (Small fact, I read the dialogue outloud when editing to make sure that it sounds right. Because I'm me, I use voices for each character. I stumbled over saying "Maybe after Mr. Mitsurugi dumped her..." in my Apollo voice. Which is why the "mr." part was dropped I had trouble saying it so much. Which is weird, because that's never happened before.)


	15. The Great Thief Yatagarasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mikumo Ichijou quits her job, her usual upbeat attitude hits rock bottom. That is until Apollo hires her to help around the sheriff's station. Working here might just unlock the truth Mikumo hasn't been seeing when she looks in the mirror. Meanwhile, Apollo stumbles upon the possibility of a murder.
> 
> In the past, Kay Faraday wants nothing more than to run away from her village. And that would be possible... if it weren't for the bloodthirsty wolf keeping everyone prisoner. When a stranger arrives in the village, Kay finds her opportunity to turn her life around. But is she willing to pay the price of freedom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains descriptions of blood and gore (though brief in the case of gore), plot twists that bring out emotions, and... well... I'll include a link for that at the bottom.
> 
> This is based on the first episode of OUAT I remember watching, so i'm really hoping that I did it justice here. Justice to the episode and Kay Faraday. Love me some Kay Faraday.
> 
> I also fixed a bit of the story elements I thought didn't make sense in the original? If you've seen the episode, I think you can figure out what I'm talking about.

The past two days had been… overwhelming, to say the least. None more so than for the people Apollo found himself surrounded by. First, Ichiru had disappeared after a… rather intense confrontation with her husband and then his lover. And now, it had come to this. At this point, this had turned into a missing persons case with one main suspect. Apollo didn’t want to believe it.

Mitsurugi stared down at the cup Apollo placed in front of him. The tea was meant to help calm his nerves. It only had the opposite effect. Mitsurugi stared out the window.

“I hope that she’s not out in the cold,” was the only thing that he told Apollo. The sheriff sighed. This didn’t make any sense. Either Mitsurugi was really good at hiding his tells, or he was telling the truth. Apollo really hoped that it was the latter.

“Mr. Mitsurugi,” said Apollo after a short minute, “I think you should start worrying about yourself more than your wife. I mean… she's missing, you’re in love with another person and there’s this… “ Apollo looked down at the phone records that were laid out on the desk, “unexplained phone call.”

“I know,” said Misurugi. It looked pretty bad for him. He stared at the table, not looking Apollo in the eye. “I cannot explain why it says that. But I swear to you, I did not do anything to Ichiru.” Apollo rubbed his bracelet. It was just as he had wished.

“I’m pretty good at spotting a liar. And honestly? They have better material.” Apollo snatched up the phone records. He hadn’t gotten a reaction from his bracelet. “Now, go home.” gi looked up, staring at Apollo. Mitsurugi looked up at the sheriff.

“I can go?” Apollo nodded.

“We don't even know if there was a crime yet.” There had to be definitive evidence of a kidnapping. So far, all they had were phone records. And there was no sign of a struggle at the crime scene. “Just… go. Get some sleep.”

“Thank you.” Mitsurugi stood up and went to the door.

“And Mr. Mitsurugi?” He looked back at Apollo. “Maybe… maybe get an attorney. A good one.” All the man did was nod. He left the sheriff's station as quietly as he came.

* * *

 

_ The full moon’s light was reflected off of the pure white snow. She sat by the shutters, waiting patiently for that signal to come. There was a faint knock upon the shutters. The girl stood. She snickered. _

_ “Who’s there?” she asked whoever was on the other side of the window, imitating the voice of an old woman. _

_ “Let me in.” It was his voice. She snickered again. Maybe it would be fun to mess with him a little. _

_ “I'm just a poor widow. Spare me!” _

_ “Let me in, or I'll…” _

_ “Yes?” She bit her lip in anticipation, her hands on the shutters’ handle. _

_ “I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow the—” She laughed as she threw open the shutters. Standing outside in the snow was the blacksmith's boy. _

_ “You'll huff and puff?” asked the girl with a giggle. The boy laughed back. _

_ “I really couldn't think of anything else,” he said sheepishly. _

_ “So you thought that you'd blow down the house with your breath alone?” The girl leaned out the window. The boy’s laugh got louder as the girl got closer. She pressed a finger to his lips. “Shhh!” The girl looked back towards the door. There was a tense silence before she sighed. Quiet was still coming from the other side. _

_ “My dad's in the other room with Uncle Badd,” the girl told the boy with urgency. “You know they don't like it when I open the window. Especially around this time of the month.” _

_ “No, they don't like me.” The girl huffed. It wasn't like he was wrong. “You've got to get out of here.” _

_ “I know.” The girl sighed. “Anywhere would be better than here.” _

_ “Well… a blacksmith’s boy can get work all over.” The girl looked at him. _

_ “You know that means you would have to leave everything and everyone you know, right?” The boy nodded. It took a second for the thought to settle in. Her eyes lit up. The girl softly smiled. “You really would do that for me?” _

_ “I would do anything for you.” _

_ “Be careful, Peter. Your air of danger is slipping.” The girl smirked. Peter took her hand. _

_ “Come on. Just for a minute.” The girl looked up at the sky. The moon was already rising. She bit back a groan. _

_ “You know they never let me go out after dark.” It was one of the many strict rules the girl was under. Never go out after dark. _

_ “Kay!” came a voice from the other room. The girl tried to pull away from the window. Her father was calling. Peter was still holding onto her hand. _

_ “Peter,” said Kay hurriedly. “Let go.” _

_ “Kay!” _

_ “Pay the price,” said Peter. “One kiss.” Kay did a double take between the door and Peter. _

_ “Kay Joanne Faraday, get in here!” She sighed. Kay quickly pressed a kiss onto Peter’s cheek. As soon as she did, he let go of her hand. Kay quickly shut the shutters, locking them tightly. There was a gruff voice calling for her now. Her uncle. Kay sighed. She hurried out of her bedroom. _

_ Her guardians were standing at the door. Kay’s father, Byrne Faraday and Tyrell Badd were talking vividly with a group of several men. Some of them were holding torches, others armed with various farm equipment. _

_ “What’s going on?” Kay asked as she joined her father's side. _

_ “Nothing that concerns you,” said Badd in his gruff tone and a hand on Kay’s shoulder. “Just a bunch of morons trying to get themselves killed over a few dead sheep.” _

_ “So… what?” Kay stepped away from her uncle. “You called me in here to just keep an eye on me?” _

_ “Good evening, Miss Faraday,” said the leader of the group outside when he finally saw the girl. At least that's what Kay assumed. “We’re just forming up a hunting party.” A hunting party? Kay jumped up on her toes. _

_ “You're hunting the wolf?” The man nodded. Kay turned to her father. “Can I go with them, please? Pretty please? I'll be safe in a big group.” _

_ “No,” was Dad’s immediate answer. _

_ “You're staying inside,” Badd added. “And you're keeping that hood on.” Kay tugged on the edges of her purple cloak. “You know purple repels wolves.” _

_ “They're not wearing it,” Kay pointed out as she glanced up at the hunting party. _

_ “And they're damn fools, too,” said her father through his teeth. He pushed Kay behind him. “There's only two more nights left in Wolfstime. Let us handle it.” _

_ “Oh yeah,” said the hunting leader with a scoff. “What has the Yatagarasu ever done for us? Other than let the wolf do what it wants.” _

_ “Go home.” Dad shut the door in his face. Kay crossed her arms. The wolf. It was always about the wolf. ‘You can't go outside, Kay. There's a wolf’. ‘It's too dangerous, Kay. There’s the wolf’. ‘Wear your hood, Kay. It will protect you from the wolf’. Kay growled. _

_ “I hope they kill that wolf,” she said with malice. Byrne spun around quick enough to hurt himself. _

_ “Don't say that, Kay.” _

_ “No, I mean it! If the wolf was dead, we could all have lives again.” It had been two years since that wolf came around. And since then, the village has been terrified every month of the big bad wolf.  _

_ “You just want to roam around with that boy. Peter.” Kay wouldn't deny that was part of the problem. The wolf prevented her from being with Peter. _

_ “He has plans.” _

_ “Sure he does,” her father said with a roll of his eyes. He took his own cloak off of the mantle. “Come on. You know what to do,” he said as he began to tie it over his shoulders. _

_ As they did every Wolfstime, the three began to barricade the house. The doors and windows were locked. Thick, wooden bars were placed in front of them to help reinforce the defense. Even the fireplace was blocked up. _

_ “Go to sleep, Kay,” said Dad once the work was finished. Kay groaned. _

_ “Yes, Dad.” She walked towards her bedroom. Badd picked up the crossbow that had been settled in the corner. _

_ “And wear your hood!” Kay groaned louder. _

_ “Yes, Uncle Badd.” She slammed her bedroom door shut. She really hoped that the hunters killed the wolf tonight. Kay fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow. _

* * *

 

Mikumo Ichijou had very few things about her job that she actually enjoyed. One of them was that she could talk to the customers that came through the diner. It was fun to hear stories of how their days went, their latest relationship troubles, etcetera. Ichijou’s Diner was a place for gossip. But right now, Mikumo didn't care for any of that.

The mystery woman, Lamiroir, was currently telling Mikumo a story over one of the travels she took overseas. Being a singer, Lamiroir had been to nearly every country at least once. And her tales had Mikumo enthralled.

“You really spent a whole year without a roof over your head?” Mikumo asked the singer. Lamiroir nodded.

“We were always moving,” said the woman with a sense of nostalgia. “If I didn't enjoy a place after a while, there was always a new one to go to the next day.”

“Mikumo?” called Kurou Ichijou from the counter. 

“I've never been out of Storybrooke before,” Mikumo said, ignoring her father. She could only imagine all the amazing places there were to see. “What was your favorite place?”

“Hmm… I once performed in Nepal. Everyone was so kind…” Lamiroir said. “They had these temples carved from the mountains. They were overrun with lemurs.”

“What are those?”

“Mikumo!” Mikumo groaned as her father called for her again. She whipped around to face him.

“Just give me a sec!” Mikumo ignored the frustrated look on her father’s face. She wanted to hear more from Lamiroir.

“They are these little animals. I was told that their eyes reflect light. So at night, it looked like they were glowing.” Mikumo smiled. Animals with glowing eyes? That sounded absolutely amazing!

“Mikumo!” She groaned. That would have been Uncle Badou. If she didn't listen to her father, she would surely listen to him. “Stop chatting and get over here!” Mikumo listened. She marched over to the counter where her uncle and father were waiting. With a nod from Dad, Badou disappeared back into the kitchens.

“I can't believe you did that,” Mikumo huffed in a hushed tone. “That was humiliating!” Her father didn't seem to care.

“I want you to start working Saturday nights,” Dad told her. Mikumo’s eyes went wide.

“Dad! We have an agreement about Saturday nights!” She was louder than she had meant to be. Mikumo never worked Saturday nights. Those were the only nights during the weekend she had off.

“I want to start training you to do the books and reorders.” Was he serious?! “Business is booming, and with more money comes more paperwork.”

“Yeah, none of that sounds good,” said Mikumo, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is this punishment for not listening to you the first time?” 

“If I wanted to punish you, it would be for better reasons other than you not listening.” Mikumo sighed.  _ Here we go _ . “For one thing, you were late.” She was at the festival earlier. That's why she was late. He knew that. “Secondly,  _ Liza _ . You dress like a drag queen during Fleet Week.” Mikumo pulled down on her skirt’s hem. Okay, it was a little short. And maybe her shirt didn’t cover up all it was supposed to. But her clothes still covered the bare minimum!

“And you dress like you just jumped off of the pages of  _ The Great Gatsby _ !” Mikumo snapped. Her father gave her a look.

“Mikumo, you're twenty-four. You’re a grown woman. You can't keep acting like a little kid!”

“You just want me to act like you until I turn into you!” Mikumo felt anger rushing through her veins. “I'm not a fossil, Dad! I should be out there having adventures with lemurs!”

“As long as you're working at the diner, you're going to listen to me.”

“I didn’t ask to work here!” People were starting to stare at the father and daughter pair.

“Then why are you?! There's nothing keeping you here!” It hit her. He was right. There was nothing anchoring Mikumo here. Nothing but herself.

“You know what? You're right.” Mikumo untied the apron around her waist. She threw it on the counter. “I quit!”

Kurou Ichijou did nothing to stop his daughter from storming out of the diner. Mikumo slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

 

_ Kay woke up with the sunrise. Like every night during Wolfstime, she had found herself in a fit of terrible nightmares that she couldn't seem to wake from. Dreams of blood and violence and gore haunted her all night. They had been a reoccurring thing since she had turned thirteen. _

_ Kay crawled out of bed, every muscle of her body aching. There was a large bruise on her arm. There were a couple of scratches on her shoulder. She must have banged her arm in her sleep. The scratches… Kay wasn't sure about. She found her cloak on the floor. Kay picked it up as she made her way out of her room. Badd was still sitting in front of the door with the crossbow. He was wide awake. _

_ “Did you get any sleep at all?” she asked her uncle as he stood. Badd shook his head. Kay was starting to think that he barely slept at all during Wolfstime. The dark bags under his eyes helped enforce that belief. _

_ “I'll sleep with the dead in the afterlife,” Badd replied. He hung the crossbow back up on the mantle. The bags under his eyes said that he was ready to do that now. “You go check if that wolf left the chickens alone. I'll go wake your father.” Kay nodded. She made her way towards the door as Badd went to Dad’s room. _

_ “Yes, Uncle Badd,” Kay groaned. _

_ “And wear your hood.” Kay groaned again as she unlocked the door. Following through with her uncle’s wish, Kay pulled on her hood. That had to be the one thing that they told her to do the most. Wear her hood. _

_ Kay snatched the basket off of the mantle before leaving the house. The ground outside was wet from the dying snow. Kay couldn't wait for the weather to get warmer. Maybe then she wouldn't have to wear her hood as much. _

_ The chicken coop was one of the family’s only sources of income. And for the most part, it went largely untouched by the wolf. It was like that beast knew to stay away from it. Kay went about her work. _

_ She was about halfway done when she heard something move. The noise sounded vaguely human. Kay picked up one of the eggs in her basket. She heard the noise again. Finally pinpointing the source, Kay threw her egg. There was the unmistakable sound of the shell breaking, followed by a rather undignified screech. Kay chuckled under her breath. Bullseye. _

_ Kay crept over to where she had heard the noise. It was obvious that someone was here now. Kay could hear several choice words being muttered under someone’s breath. She crouched down behind one of the supports for the coop. Hiding on the other side one of the rows was a young man with gray hair. The remains of Kay’s egg were dripping down his face. He looked positively disgusted. Kay snickered. _

_ “Was that you who made that funny sound?” she said with a laugh.  _

_ “Who…?” The man seemed to finally notice her. With a furrowed brow, he stood, brushing off the straw and feathers that had gotten on his clothes. To Kay, he looked too stiff and upper-class to be stuck in a chicken’s pen. Well, with exception of the dirt and grime on his clothes, he looked like a noble. The man looked like an absolute mess. Someone had it rough. _

_ “How dare you laugh at my plight!” said the man, sounding a bit pissed off. Kay leaned up against the wall. _

_ “Uh, buddy. You’re the one who’s hanging around here with the chickens. My chickens.” The man sighed. He appeared more relaxed now, if still a bit on edge. _

_ “I apologize for my intrusion,” said the man with a short bow. Bowing? Now this guy was really out there. “It’s just that… Last night, there was something out there howling. I came in here to—” _

_ “Howling?” Kay asked, an eyebrow raised. The man nodded. Howling during the night… it wasn’t that difficult for Kay to piece together why the man had taken refuge with a bunch of birds. “I think I know what you’re talking about.” Kay’s smirk grew wider. “You’re really fine, then. I think Dad will understand.” The man related even further. Still, Kay felt like there was an invisible wall between them. _

_ “So… what’s your name stranger?” Kay asked. “Or should I just call you Chicken Man?” The man cringed at the nickname. _

_ “Please don’t call me that,” he said with a hint of disgust. He sighed. “A nickname won’t be necessary. I’m M—” He stopped short, clamping his mouth shut before the rest of the name could come out. “Uh…” _

_ “Really?” Kay raised an eyebrow. “Your name is Muh?” _

_ “No.” He sighed. “It’s just that… let’s say someone is looking for me. I’m not sure if I’m far enough yet to be considered safe.” _

_ “Trust me on this. The closest kingdom is Kurain. Even then that’s miles away!” The man just stared at Kay with a blank, slightly irritated look. “Okay… If you give me your name, I’ll give you mine. Name’s Kay Faraday!” Kay extended out her hand. The man stared at it.q _

_ “Uh… Miles,” he said, taking Kay’s hand. “Miles Edgeworth.” Edgeworth? Why did that name sound familiar? Kay shrugged it off. She gave him a real smile this time. _

_ “Well, then, Mr. Edgeworth. Come on.” Kay began to make her way out of the chicken coop. “Unless you want to sleep with the chickens, Chicken Man.” Edgeworth didn’t need to be told twice. _

_ “Please don’t call me that,” he said as he followed Kay out of the coop. Instead of leading him towards the house, Kay lead the mystery man to a nearby well. She had to get water before they went inside. Maybe she could use it to patch up her latest set of scratches. _

_ “Miss Faraday,” said Mr. Edgeworth as they got closer to the well. “What  _ was _ all that howling last night?” Kay gave him a look. Right, he wasn’t from around here, was he? He didn’t know about the wolf. _

_ “Just call me Kay. As for the howling… it’s Wolfstime.” Edgeworth continued to stare, bewildered by the girl and what she was talking about. “Every month for a few days, a killer wolf comes out and terrorizes the village. Been like that for the past two years. It’s as big as a pony and a lot more bloodthirsty.” Kay could see the disgust on Edgeworth's face. He wasn’t hiding it very good. The pair approached the well. Kay began to bring up the bucket. “It kills cattle, sheep and... “ She tugged on the rope. “Hang on. It sticks sometimes. Could you…” Kay handed the end of the rope to Edgeworth. Together, they pulled the bucket up out of the well. Kay brought it to the edge. She stared down at the water. _

_ Her eyes went wide. Instead of the usual colorless liquid it was, the well’s water had turned a dull shade of dark red.  _

_ “Mr. Edgeworth, do you see that?” Kay asked, fixated on the water. “The water… it’s…” She looked over her shoulder. Edgeworth was staring at something over the hill. “Mr. Edgeworth?” Kay let the bucket go. “What is…” When she joined his side, Kay saw exactly what had Edgeworth so entranced. _

_ Bodies. The hill below was strewn with human carcasses. They were torn to shreds. Blood was splattered everywhere. Some of the corpses had been eaten. Others were left with their entrails spilling out from their torsos. Kay knew what it was. They were the remains of the hunting party from the night before. Kay felt her heart being to pound in her ears. _

_ Her blood curdling scream broke the morning calm. _

* * *

 

Apollo groaned, resting his head up against the roof of his car. This was a disaster. It had been twenty-four hours since Ichiru had vanished. She was officially missing now. And there was one suspect that Apollo had. Even if he wanted to implicate Reiji Mitsurugi, it would have been impossible without definitive evidence.

“Apollo!” Apollo stood up. Ryuichi was rushing towards him. Had he run here all the way from town hall? Ryuichi doubled over when he finally caught up to Apollo.

“Is… is he okay?” Ryuichi asked, trying to catch his breath. “Reiji. Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Apollo replied with a nod. Of course that was what Ryuichi wanted to know. “I think the whole thing’s got him shaken up, but other than that, he’s fine. I sent him home a few minutes ago.”

“And any word from Ichiru?” Apollo shook his head. “Nothing from Seattle?” The sheriff sighed.

“She’s not there, Ryuichi.” Apollo was beginning to suspect she never even left Storybrooke in the first place. Or never got the chance to.

“So we have no idea what happened?”

“Basically.” Ryuichi leaned up against Apollo’s car. “All we know is that she found out about you and Mr. Mitsurugi, gave you a well-deserved slap and then disappeared.”

“Well-deserved?” Ryuichi repeated, a hand over his cheek. “You really think that?”

“No.”  _ Not entirely, anyway.  _ “I'm just… preparing you for what other people are going to think. You and Mr. Mitsurugi are going to look bad until we figure the truth out. Some people are going to suspect… well…” Ryuichi turned a shade paler.

“You mean Reiji?” Apollo hesitated before slowly nodding. “You think th-that people are going believe in order to… to be with me… he…” Ryuichi looked like he was about to be sick.

“Some are. And he's not really doing himself any favors here.” Apollo ran his fingers over his bracelet. “If there's anything you can think of to pin down where he was that night—"

“He wasn't with me. You know that.” Apollo didn't want to rule out any possibility. Another, unintentional voice cut off the conversation before Apollo and Ryuichi could continue.

“I don't need a ride.” Standing not too far away from the sheriff's station was Mikumo Ichijou. She had a bag slung over her shoulder. She was trying to get away from some man that was following her.

“It's awfully cold out here,” said the man. Apollo narrowed his eyes.

“I'm fine,” Mikumo growled. The man grabbed Mikumo by her arm, jerking the woman into a harsh stop.

“I can carry your bag.” Apollo and Ryuichi exchanged a look with each other. They walked over to the scene. “Where are you headed?”

“Excuse me,” said Ryuichi. The man looked to the sheriff and the teacher as they marched up. Mikumo sighed. “Is there a problem?”

“I was just uh…” The man let go of Mikumo, taking a few steps back. “I was just having a talk with Mikumo here. But I should… um…” He took a few more steps away as Apollo glared at him.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah you should.” The man took off in the other direction. Apollo guessed that there was one person like that no matter where you went.

“Are you okay?” Ryuichi asked Mikumo as soon as the man was out of sight.

“Yeah,” the waitress said, brushing herself off. “The day I can't handle a bastard like that is that day I leave town.” She paused, shifting the bag on her shoulder. “Which is today, I guess.” Apollo blinked.

“Wait, you're leaving?” he asked. Mikumo nodded.

“I had a fight with my dad. Quit my job.” She sounded so casual saying that.

“Wait, you quit?” Ryuichi asked. Mikumo nodded. “Do you even know where you're going?” Mikumo paused. She only responded with a short shrug. Apollo exchanged another look with Ryuichi. The man gave him a small nod. It seemed like they had the same thought.

“Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us. I mean…” Apollo said. He was sleeping in what had been the guest room. He wasn't sure if there were any other rooms left in the house. “We do have a couch.” Apollo saw a spark in Mikumo’s eyes. She flashed her signature grin.

“Yeah. Just for a little while…” She seemed happy with this. So, Mikumo came home with Ryuichi and Apollo. She collapsed on the couch, falling asleep a short while later. Of that day, Apollo only had one thing to say about it. It was very,  _ very _ eventful.

* * *

 

_ The discovery of the bodies was the talk of the village. The wolf’s abilities had seriously gone underestimated. All the villagers were called to a meeting to discuss the issue. Unfortunately, that meant Kay and her family. Edgeworth followed the three, a hood pulled over his head and a scarf used to conceal the rest of his features. The meeting was already in full swing by the time to party of four arrived. Kay caught sight of Peter sitting among the villagers. She sent him a soft smile. He waved to her. _

_ “The one thing I know, is that last night, was the very last massacre!” Kay took her eyes off of Peter for just a second to see who spoke. It was the man who had lead the hunting party last night. His words made the villagers cheer. “You know, if I had stayed with that party for another ten minutes, I, too, would be among the dead.” Kay could have sworn she heard a low growl emitting from her father’s throat. “And, when I think if I’d only doubled back, maybe…I could’ve caught it in the act. Maybe, I would’ve been able to slay the creature.” _

_ “You wouldn't,” said Kay’s father as he stepped up to the front of the crowd. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the man. _

_ “Byrne Faraday,” said the man with a sense of hatred. “Do you see what happens when your precious Yatagarasu fails to protect us? People die. They're slaughtered!” _

_ “Byrne,” said Badd, trying to get Dad to back down. He wouldn't.  _

_ “I don’t think you understand, Rell,” continued Kay’s father. “Only we can handle this… the wolf. This creature is more powerful than you can ever imagine. Even the best hunters don't stand a chance! Stay inside. Hide your children. Protect your livestock!” _

_ “You've said all this before!” shouted a man from the crowd. Dad looked back to Badd. There was a pause before Kay’s father sighed. _

_ “I haven't said how I know.” Kay straightened up. This was new to her as it was the rest of the village. “Nearly twenty-five years ago, when I was a young man, this village was full of hunters. Big as oak trees. All of them were veterans of the Second Orges’ War. _

_ “Come one Wolfstime, they decided to go out and take on the wolf. A different wolf back then, but just as fearsome.” Kay could have sworn she saw her father glance back at Badd. “They went out there to protect their families. I was young and inexperienced. They ordered me to stay back and guard the village, but I refused to listen. Instead, I abandoned my post. I climbed a tree and laid down on a high branch to watch. _

_ “They had the beast surrounded — spears all pointed at it. Then it started. The wolf lunged at the spears, breaking shafts with one blow. They stabbed it with the splintered ends, but it didn't matter. That wolf tore their throats so fast not one of them got a chance to scream.” Kay started to grow pale. Is that why her father was so keen on protecting people from the wolf? Why hadn't he told her? _

_ “When the final man died, the branch I was on broke,” Dad continued, pulling off the glove he was wearing. “I landed in the blood in front of the wolf. I was close enough that I felt its breath on my face. The creature clamped its hot jaw down on my arm, and I rolled away.” He pulled up his sleeve. There was something there that Kay had never seen before. Branded on her father’s arm were six, large parallel scars. The bite mark. Kay heard the sound of several gasps. _

_ “Then, it looked at me with eyes so black, they weren't even there. It walked away.” He rolled down his sleeve. “It just walked away from me. Have you ever seen a wild animal just turn its back on you? To have it walk away like you don’t matter?!” The crowd was silent. “If this wolf is like that one at all, there is no defeating it. It’s already won just by existing. You don’t kill it. You just hide.” Kay and Edgeworth exchanged a look. _

_ The group went back to the cottage in silence. Kay found herself left alone with Edgeworth in front of the fireplace while her father and Badd went to check the borders of the village, probably to reinforce them. _

_ “Well…” said Edgeworth as he pulled the scarf away from his face. “Your father is fairly… intense.” _

_ “Yeah, a bit,” Kay replied. In her opinion, ‘intense’ was merely an understatement. She groaned. “I feel like a rat in a trap.” _

_ “Is this trap keeping you from someone?” Kay whipped around to stare at him. “Don’t give me that look. I saw you and that boy back there.” Kay glanced at the floor, allowing her face to go pink. “You weren’t exactly subtle.” _

_ “His name is Peter.” Kay briefly bit down on her lip. “We’ve been friends forever but… things are… changing.” Edgeworth simply hummed at Kay’s explanation of her relationship. “What about you? Do you have someone special?” _

_ “... no,” Edgeworth said, shaking his head. “I’m positive that such feelings are not in my future.” Kay sat down in front of the fire. _

_ “Peter and I are talking about running away together,” she continued before groaning. “But I don’t even get any time with him. Dad and Uncle Badd are too afraid of the ‘big bad wolf’ finding me to leave me alone. You saw what the wolf can do.” Kay sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if they’re right.” _

_ “Oh, they are right about the wolf.” Why did she feel like he was going to say that? “But, I will admit. They are wrong to keep you from being with someone you care about.” _

_ “You think that’s what they’re doing?” Edgeworth nodded. Kay stared at the fire. She really wished that someone would kill the wolf now. But no man could do it. Wait… _

_ “Let's kill the wolf,” said Kay, a devilish smile on her face. _

_ “Now, hang on a second Kay—" said Edgeworth as Kay stood. _

_ “We’d be heroes!” If they kill the wolf, they save the village. Kay would get her wish. _

_ “Kay, you heard your father. Not even the most skilled hunters can kill that thing!” _

_ “Yeah, but they go at night when it's got the advantage.” Kay already had a plan circulating in her head. “If we went right now, the wolf would be out cold. We find it in its den, and kill it while it's asleep. Easy as pie!”  _

_ “Kay, I'm not sure that this is the safest course of action,” groaned Edgeworth, pinching the bridge of his nose. _

_ “I'm doing this with or without you. But you're right. I can't let them keep me trapped here forever.” Kay picked up the crossbow on the mantle. _

* * *

 

Ichiru had to be out there somewhere. And Ryuichi was going to find her. He felt like he had to. After all, it was partially his fault that she left Storybrooke in the first place. In his head it was, anyway. So, on that lazy afternoon, Ryuichi went out in the woods to search.

The forest surrounding Storybrooke was damp in the afternoon sun. He had to find some definitive proof that Reiji didn’t do anything to his wife. Ryuichi knew that he couldn't have done it. It just seemed out of character. 

There was a snap of a twig and the rustling of bushes. Ryuichi came to a stop at the bushes’ movement. A split second later, a body came tumbling out. Ryuichi caught them. To his surprise, it wasn't the one person he was looking for.

“Are you okay?” Ryuichi asked Reiji as he helped him to stand. Reiji didn’t respond. “Uh… are you looking for Ichiru, too?”

“I’m… looking…” Reiji mumbled with a blank look in his eye. He seemed distant, as if he were somewhere else.

“... he knows you didn't do anything. Apollo, I mean.” Ryuichi was hoping that Reiji was listening to him. “He can tell when people are lying, kinda like Trucy can. So… he knows.” Reiji still showed no reaction. He was unsteady, as if he were about to fall again. “And I'm going to stand with you. I know that you never would hurt Ichiru. I'll make sure that everyone knows that. Besides, she has to turn up somewhere. That's why we're out here looking, right?”

“I’m looking…” Reiji doubled over, his hands clutching his head as if he were in pain. “I have… to find…”

“Reiji?” said Ryuichi with worry. “What's wrong?”

“You… have to find… you…”

“Reiji?” Ryuichi reached out, trying to help in some shape or form. Without warning, Reiji pushed him away. The man took off back into the woods. Ryuichi called out to him, hoping to get Reiji to come back. Reiji didn't hear him. Ryuichi gave chase. However, Reiji proved to be too fast. Ryuichi quickly lost sight of him, with only one thought on his mind in that moment. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

 

_ Kay was proud of herself. It had taken a whole lot of convincing, but she managed to get Edgeworth to come with her on the wolf hunt. She had a sneaking suspicion that he only came along to keep her safe from harm. He was like another dad. Well, not entirely. Edgeworth wasn’t as strict as Byrne Faraday. _

_ “So,” said Mr. Edgeworth a few minutes after he and Kay had entered the forest. Kay looked up at him with a hum. “Yatagarasu? That man in village mentioned that. What is it, if you don’t mind me asking?” _

_ “Oh, that.” Kay groaned. She hated talking about the Yatagarasu. It was just another way of keeping her from leaving. “It’s what my dad and Uncle Badd call themselves: the Great Thieves Yatagarasu. They sort of… steal the wolf’s freedom or something. Dad explained it to me once. I wasn’t paying attention. They protect the town each Wolfstime.” She paused, thinking about the scene she came across this morning. A chill ran down her spine as she did. “Or they’re supposed to.” _

_ “Hmm… I feel as if there’s more that that thief thing.” _

_ “Probably. Not like they’ll ever tell me.” The pair that served as Kay’s guardians were oddly secretive. It was shared looks, their rules and going out during Wolfstime to check the border and such. They rarely gave an explanation for any of it. Kay just wanted to know the truth. However, every time that she asked, Dad or Badd would change the subject. Edgeworth grabbed Kay’s hood to stop her from going further. _

_ “Kay, be careful,” the man warned. “Keep an eye on where you’re going. If you’re going to do this, you have to look for tracks.” Kay stared at the ground in front of her. _

_ “Kind of like those?” She pointed off to a set of footprints in the mud. Edgeworth shook his head. _

_ “Close. Those are dog’s. See how small they are?” Kay nodded. The two continued on. “Watch where you’re stepping. If you step on a track an animal already made, you may just ruin it.” Kay scanned the ground. _

_ “What about those?” _

_ “Those… are a rabbit’s.” Kay frowned. How hard was it to find wolf tracks? “We’re looking for something a lot bigger.” _

_ “So… something like a dog print but only a lot bigger?” Edgeworth nodded. _

_ “Precisely. Considering the description you gave me, we should be looking for tracks that are about… eight inches or so across with big, long claws.” Large prints with long claws? Those shouldn’t be that hard to find. Kay spotted something off to the side. _

_ “Kind of like those?” Edgeworth and over at where Kay was staring. She had found something like he had just described. _

_ “Yes. Those.” Kay stared at me the footprint. It was at least as big as her hand.  _

_ “Oh my gods, how big is this thing?” She had heard only stories about how big the creature was. Her imagination did not do the real thing justice. Edgeworth looked ahead. The next set of prints were at least two and a half feet away. _

_ “This was one stride?” He sounded more curious than terrified. He followed the set of wolf tracks. Kay had to force herself forward. She could only imagine how big this thing was now. It might have just been as big as her. Or even larger. _

_ “You’re strangely good at this,” Kay remarked when she finally caught up with Edgeworth. _

_ “Yes, well…” He was hesitating. Why was he hesitating? “My father taught me a thing or two when I went on trips with him.” _

_ “What? Was he a hunter?” Edgeworth shook his head. _

_ “N… no.” Then what kind of trips was he talking about? Edgeworth picked up his pace. It was about a minute later that he came to a sudden stop. Kay bumped into him. He was staring down at the trail of prints he had been following. Kay followed his gaze. There was something strange about the tracks. _

_ “Kay, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Edgeworth asked. Kay nodded. _

_ “Yeah. It looks like… half-wolf, half-boot. But… Wolves don’t wear boots.” _

_ “No, they don’t.” The man looked on ahead at the rest of the trail. “It just continues as if it were human. Kay, what kind of creature is this?” With renewed interest, the pair followed the rest of the trail. What exactly was going on? Was it some kind of trick? Kay sincerely hoped that it was. _

_ “Kay,” said Edgeworth as the area started to look more familiar to Kay. “Didn’t you say that Wolfstime was once a month?” The girl slowly nodded. Where was he going with this? “It wouldn’t happen to be during the full moon, would it?” _

_ “Um… yeah.” Why was he asking her this? “Why?” Edgeworth grew stiff. _

_ “I once heard of a creature that would—” Kay suddenly realized why the area looked so familiar. They were getting closer and closer to Kay's home. And she was right. Less than a minute later they broke through the trees. The cottage stood before them. The tracks lead right up to a window. Kay knew what window it was. It was her the one that opened up to her bedroom. _

_ “Kay, who’s been at your window?” Kay could only think of one person. She went still. Edgeworth took her by the shoulders. “Kay, who was at your window last night?!” _

_ “Peter. It was Peter.” Kay didn’t want to think about it. No. No, it wasn't possible. “Last night… before the killings… He never joined the men to hunt the wolf.” Kay shook her head. “But he wouldn’t have killed him! I know he wouldn't!” _

_ “Not unless he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Kay, the creature I told you about. There are some cases of such beings not having any recollection of their actions under the moon’s influence. That's what makes them transform. It’s highly likely that Peter can’t control himself when he becomes the wolf.” Kay didn’t want to hear it. But no one else was at her window. It was always Peter who came to her window. “Kay.” Had Edgeworth been saying something? _

_ “What?” _

_ “What about tonight’s hunting party? They’re going to try again.” Kay went pale. _

_ “They’re going to kill him,” she said. “... or he’s going to kill them.” Kay shook her head. She didn’t want to believe it. Peter was not a killer. He wasn’t.  _

_ “What are you going to do?” Kay didn’t really know what to do. A million ideas were flooding their mind. She had to pick one of them. She had to do something. People were going to die if she didn’t. _

_ She came up with a faint idea.  _

_ “I have to tell him,” said Kay. “I have to stop him. If he’ll listen to anyone, he’ll listen to me.” _

_ “You really think you can save him?” Kay didn’t know. But she was damn sure that she was going to try. “Kay, if he is the wolf, it's probably not a good idea. He could kill you.” _

_ “I could tie him up. That way, he won’t be able to hurt me.” Or anyone. Kay and Edgeworth began to make their way towards the cottage. Kay’s mind was in overdrive. She needed to get to Peter. Kay glanced over at Edgeworth. The perfect scheme started to piece together like a puzzle. _

_ Kay knew exactly what she had to do. _

* * *

 

Trucy clicked through the job listings on Apollo’s computer. She was stuck at the sheriff’s station with the Naruhodous’ latest (and temporary as said person kept implying) resident. There was nothing else to do. Apollo and Daddy had been out searching for Mrs. Mitsurugi. So, Trucy had found her own way of wasting time.

“What about a bike messenger?” she said, reading off a job listing. Mikumo sat down next to her, shaking her head.

“No. I’m not very good at riding a bike.” Trucy looked over at her school bag. Daddy had dropped her off immediately after school to go search the woods. Trucy knew what was in her bag. She got an idea.

“How about… being like a covert spy? Dealing with cover-ups and all that.”

“Hmm… not sure that’s in my skill set.” Well, it was worth a try. Before Trucy could read out the next job listing, the phone on the desk went off. Mikumo groaned. That had been the third time since Trucy had gotten here someone had tried to call Apollo. After a few seconds, the ringing died down. “Why do the phones keep doing that?”

“The non-emergency calls go to a machine when Polly’s busy,” Tracy said, returning to the computer screen. The phone rang again. “If it’s urgent, it goes to his cellphone.” Mikmo stared at the phone. After a second, she picked it up.

“Sheriff's station, how can I help you?” said the woman, using the same voice she had used when taking orders for the diner. “Okay. I’ll get him to return. Thank you!” As soon as Mikumo hung up the phone, another call came in. Once again, she answered.

“Sheriff’s station… Hey, Miss Hanaka!” Out of the corner of her eye, Trucy caught sight of Apollo coming through the door. “Uh, I don’t think that’s a prowler.” Apollo leaned up against the wall, watching Mikumo talk to Miss Hanaka. “Oh! No. Definitely not a prowler. That’s Miss Deauxnim’s dog, Missile. Just throw him a vanilla wafer, and he should calm down. Oh, uh… did you still want to talk to Apollo?” Trucy saw Apollo smirking. “Great. Glad I could help.” Mikumo hung up the phone. Apollo straightened up, walking to her and Trucy.

“Hey, guys.” Mikumo jumped when she heard Apollo. “How’s it going?”

“Great,” said Mikumo with a sigh. “Except I appartently can’t do anything.” Trucy leaned back in her chair. Maybe she should let Mikumo read her storybook. Then she could see what she could really do. Trucy shook her head. No. She remembered how badly that ended the last time. There had to be some other way.

“I'm not so sure that’s true. I saw you on the phone. That was pretty good.”

“That? That was nothing. I used to do that back at the diner for takeout orders.” Maybe Trucy could try to convince Mikumo how awesome she really was, without citing her Enchanted Forest self… if she could remember anything awesome Mikumo had ever done.

“I… actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out here.” Trucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Apollo say that. She grinned. Maybe that would work. And Trucy didn’t have to lift a finger to accomplish her goal.

“Yes!” Mikumo said with a wide smile. She cleared her throat, easing her grin. “Yeah. Sure. I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please — I want to be useful.” Apollo hummed. A loud sound interrupted the silence. Apollo’s stomach growled.

“You could pick up lunch,” he suggested. “I’ve been swamped with the Ichiru Mitsurugi thing. And right now, I would not say no to a grilled cheese.” Mikumo nodded.

“Done.” She turned to Trucy. “You want anything?” Before Trucy could ask for anything, Apollo put a hand over her mouth.

“She ate at sch—” Trucy pressed her tongue against the palm of Apollo’s hand. It immediately made him recoil. “Trucy! That is disgusting!” Mikumo giggled before taking her leave. Apollo wiped the saliva off of his hand and onto his jeans. “We talked about this!”

“And I ignored you.” Apollo rolled his eyes.

“Go do your homework.” Apollo sat down where Mikumo had once been. Trucy quickly closed out of the job listings on the computer.

“I already did.” Apollo muttered something under his breath that Trucy couldn’t make out. They sat in silence for a while until the door swung open again. To Trucy’s surprise, it was her father. Apollo stood when he came into the station.

“Hey, I thought you weren’t supposed to pick me up for another hour,” said Trucy. There was worry in her father’s face. He wasn’t trying to hide it.

“Everything okay?” Apollo asked. Daddy shook his head.

“No, no it’s not,” he said. “Reiji’s in the woods. There’s something wrong with him. he looked right through me, he’s in a daze. It’s like… It’s like he’s a different person.” Trucy exchanged a look with Apollo. Yeah, this was pretty bad. Really bad.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Mikumo knew of one place in Storybrooke to get quality food at a decent price. It had been Ichijou's diner. The same diner where she had quit her job the night before in a spectacular display of defiance. The only fortunate thing to happen when Mikumo walked into that diner was that her father was nowhere to be seen. Instead it was Badou up at the front. Good. She really didn't want to have to confront him over last night’s events.

“I need a couple of grilled cheeses,” Mikumo told her uncle. All he did was give her a short nod as he wrote down her order. There was a stiff silence that Mikumo became desperate to break. “... I’m working over at the sheriff’s station now.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Sort of like a… like a deputy, you know?” Of course, she really wasn't deputy. Apollo still had to give her the badge for that. “I guess sometimes your fate just finds you.”

“It seems like you're doing the same thing you've always done,” Badou said. Mikumo frowned a little as her uncle placed the order. “Those will be right up.”

“Yeah…” Crap, the silence was back. “Uh… I help solve crimes.”

“I'm sure you do. I hope you're finding what you were looking for.” Mikumo nodded.

“I am…” Mikumo looked around the diner. Her father was still nowhere in sight. She bit down on her lip. Just where exactly was he? “Um… how's… how's Dad?”

“Same way he is every full moon.” Just then there was a loud clatter from the kitchen, followed by shouting. Mikumo recognized her father's voice. She cringed. “You know he wanted you to work Saturday nights so you would be ready.”

“Ready?” Mikumo asked, an eyebrow raised. “Ready for what?”

“Kurou wants you to take over when he retires.” Mikumo froze. Her father wanted her to do what? “Own the whole place.” 

“O-Own it?” Her features softened. Mikumo had no idea that had been his plan. She thought… she didn't. She wasn't thinking when she quit her job.

“He loves and trusts you, Mikumo. Who else would he give it to?” She bit down on her tongue. Guilt over last night built up in her chest. Mikumo had no idea that had been what her father was planning. She wish she knew back then. Maybe things would have ended differently.

There was another crash from the back. Mikumo heard her father shout again, albeit with a bit more swearing this time. Badou sighed before going towards the kitchen and storeroom. Mikumo was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 

_ Kay put her plan into motion that night. When Edgeworth had fallen asleep, Kay carefully moved him into her bed. He was heavier than be looked and lucky for Kay, he was a heavy sleeper. She threw her purple cloak over him to complete the illusion. If Badd or Dad came in, neither of them would be the wiser. They would think Kay was fast asleep. It wouldn't be until morning that they figured out the truth. By then, Kay would be long gone. _

_ She crawled out of her window. Kay ran away from the house, allowing it to only become a speck in the distance. It didn't take her long to find Peter. He was waiting for her on the edge of the forest. She had promised to meet him there earlier after she and Edgeworth made their discovery. As expected, Peter did not take the news well. _

_ “You think this wolfman is me?” he said, eyes wide and jaw slack. Kay hesitated before nodding. The evidence was all there. “But, Kay, you know me.” _

_ “I know it's you,” said Kay, fiddling with the folds of her skirt. “But, I think you don't realize it.” _

_ “Wouldn't I know? I mean… wouldn't I wake up in the woods? Wouldn't I remember something?” Kay could only offer him a small shrug. _

_ “Maybe.” She really didn't know how this whole thing worked. “Maybe… it makes you forget?”  _

_ “Oh my gods.” Peter buried his face in his hands. Kay guessed it was a pretty big thing to just bring down on someone like that. “Those men… they died. If I did that…” _

_ “Forget the past.” Peter looked up at her. “Just think of the future. We can go now, Peter. All we need is to tie you up. I know where to get rope!” Peter shook his head. _

_ “No. Rope won't be strong enough.” He reached into his bag. Kay’s eyes widened as he produced several lengths of chains. “Just in case… just in case you’re right.” He forced the chains into her hands. “I'll show you how to rig it up so that I can't get out. Then, you need to stay away from me.” _

_ “No,” said Kay, shaking her head. “I'm staying with you. I'll stay with you all night, and every night.” _

_ “You'd do that for me?” Peter asked with a soft smile. Kay nodded. _

_ “I would do anything for you.” _

* * *

 

And once again, things in Storybrooke were getting weird. It had been nearly three months since anything weird had happened. Apollo knew that the calm wouldn't last forever. Now, he had to go out and find Reiji Mitsurugi in the woods. Again.

“Okay, Trucy,” said Apollo as Trucy fished something out of her bag. It was her storybook. “I gotta kick you out. Mr. Mitsurugi’s in some kind of trouble. Go meet your dad outside.”

“Just give me a second.” Trucy opened one of the drawers to Apollo’s desk. She tucked her book away inside before closing and locking the drawer. “Now no one can get it but us!”

“Nice.” The pair began to make their way out of the station.

“You know, you can let Mikumo do more than get food,” Trucy remarked as they walked down the hall. “Her real name is Kay Faraday. In the Enchanted Forest, she was the Great Thief Yatagarasu!”

“Great thief… what?” To Apollo, it sounded like Trucy had just sneezed instead of speaking.

“She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of. But it's true.” Sure it was. Trucy raced ahead and out the door. Just as she left, Mikumo made her return. She held up a takeout bag like it was a trophy. 

“I got your grilled cheese,” she said, handing it off to Apollo. She grimaced, holding a hand to her shoulder. She looked like she was in pain. 

“You okay?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Just an old childhood injury acting up.” Mikumo rolled her shoulder to prove that she was truly okay. “No big deal.”

“Okay.” Apollo shook his head. “We can eat these on the road. I have to do a little wilderness search, and I need your help.”

“Oh no. You really don't want my help.” Even so, as Apollo started walking out of the station, Mikumo followed after him. “I'm pretty sure that I'll just screw it up. I mean, I'll screw it up with style but still.”

“No, you won't.” Apollo unlocked his car. “Come on. You can do this.” Mikumo sighed. Either way, she got into the car alongside Apollo. In a few, short minutes they were out in Storybrooke’s forest.

“This place is massive,” Mikumo remarked as she passed Apollo. “How are we supposed to—" Apollo shushed her.

“We might be able to hear him,” whispered the sheriff.

“Again. This place is  _ massive _ .” Apollo sighed. He looked at the muddy path before him. Shoe prints were still visible. Apollo prayed that they weren't Ryuichi’s as he followed the trail.

“Just stay close.” Mikumo sighed, fiddling with her scarf, walking ahead of Apollo.

“Apollo, I'm just going to mess everything up.” Apollo didn't believe that. If she was a liability, he wouldn't have hired her. Mikumo came to a sudden stop. Apollo bumped into her.

“Mikumo?”

“I hear… something…” Her eyes went wide. “I think it's Mr. Mitsurugi.”

“Really?” Apollo hadn't heard anything. Just how good was Mikumo’s hearing?

“Yeah, really. Now shush.” Mikumi stood still for a moment. All Apollo could hear were the faint sounds of wildlife and wind. Mikumo perked up. Without warning, she took off in one direction.

“Mikumo!” The girl disappeared around a tree. Apollo ran to catch up to her. Damn, she was fast. About a minute later, Apollo heard her shout through the thicket.

“I found him!” He picked up his pace, following the sound of the girl’s voice. Apollo found Mikumo was crouched down next to someone. That someone was their missing person.

Mitsurugi was unconscious, having possibly collapsed at some point prior. His glasses were knocked askew. There was a nasty looking cut on his forehead. Blood stained a nearby stone. Mikumo was trying to get him to wake up.

“Oh, God.” Apollo dropped to his knees. He shook the unconscious man. “Come on! Mr. Mitsurugi, come on! Wake up! Mr. Mitsurugi, wake up!” It had to be luck. Mitsurugi softly groaned. Slowly, he came back into the living world. Mikumo helped to support him.

“Apollo? Mikumo? What…” Mitsurugi doubled over, clutching his head with a grimace of pain.

“Easy…” Mitsurugi slowly sat up. That gash on his face didn’t look too good. He must have tripped and fallen, bashing his head on a rock in the process. At least that’s what Apollo guessed must have happened. “Do you remember where you are?”

“No. I…” Mitsurugi winced, still holding his head. “Last I checked I was in your office… You told me… something. I can’t remember what.”

“Wait, you don’t remember anything since you were in my office?” Mitsurugi nodded. Mikumo and Apollo exchanged a look with each other before returning their focus back on the man. “Mr. Mitsurugi, that was over sixteen hours ago.”

Needless to say, Apollo took Mitsurugi to the hospital. He sent Mikumo back to the station to await further instruction (and to handle any calls that came in, which is something he wouldn’t admit out loud). The sheriff waited patiently while Mitsurugi was attended to.

“Well, he’s bruised, scratched up and a little dehydrated,” said the doctor once he had finished. “What you normally expect.”

“He’s got a gash on his head.” Apollo had expected him to have a concussion or something.

“It’s all superficial.” More like a miracle. “I can refer him to Dr. Deauxnim for a mental health evaluation, but — in my personal opinion — he blacked out. It’s fairly similar to the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma. Moving around, acting out… not remembering it later. It could be caused by the same thing.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Apollo sighed. It would take forever to figure it out. Mitsurugi shook his head.

“Forgive me for not believing you. It’s all so… strange,” he said, fixing his glasses upon his nose. “I can’t even believe it.” A thought came to mind.

“Hey, doc,” said Apollo. If the records said anything, then Mitsurugi probably made that phone call during one of his blackouts. “How functional could be during one of the these episodes? I mean, he talked to someone.”

“Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car.” So, making a phone call could fall under that category. It was like being blackout drunk minus the intoxication.

“You want to know if I could have made that phone call, don’t you?” Mitsurugi asked. It seems like he was reading the sheriff’s mind. Apollo nodded. “Wait, so you… you want to know if I could have… could have kidnapped her? Killed her?”

“I never said that.” All Apollo was thinking of was that he could very well have been a witness to the crime and not have remembered it.

“No, but it would explain why it didn’t seem like I was lying. I wouldn’t know.”

“Stop talking, Reiji.” Apollo bit back a groan as he heard that single voice. He swore that Mei Karuma was like a ninja or something. A ninja in a pantsuit with a whip.

“What are you doing here?” Karuma said in disdain as she locked eyes with the sheriff. “Why doesn’t this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights? “

“No. Because he’s not under arrest,” Apollo explained. Why did she immediately jump to Mitsurugi being arrested? “We’re just talking. It’s nothing to freak out about.” A thought came to mind. “Wait, why are you here?”

“Because I’m still Reiji’s emergency contact.” Apollo stared at her.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Hold on,” said Mitsurugi. “I thought that my emergency contact was changed to Ichiru.”

“It was. But if you haven’t notice Ichiru is currently unavailable. And  _ some _ people haven’t found her yet,” said Karuma, glaring at Apollo. Oh… right. “So, Mr Justice, stop trying to place the blame and just find her.” Apollo sighed. Why was she so insistent about Apollo finding Ichiru? He suspected it was most likely because of their friendship. He would have to ask her about that later to prove it or not.

“There’s a hell of a whole lotta Oregon to search, Mayor Karuma,” said Apollo. Storybrooke was only a small town. He wasn’t entirely sure on what to do if it turned out that she wasn’t in Storybrooke.

“Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out.” Apollo glared the mayor. He walked out of the room. Be had to do something, she was right about that. And something was what he was going to do. As soon as Apollo left the room, he pulled out his phone.

* * *

 

Mikumo stared at the phone in front of her. Ever since she got back, the phone had been quiet. It had been ringing like mad earlier. Why was it all of the sudden silent now?! She groaned. This job went from exciting to boring in a flash. As if Mikumo’s prayers were answered, the phone went off. Mikumo scrambled to pick up before the call dropped.

“Sheriff’s station, thank you for calling,” she said, a bit relieved that she had something to do. “How may I direct your—”

“Hey, stop. It’s me.” Mikumo felt her excitement fall. It was just Apollo. 

“Oh. Hey. Did you forget something?”

“What? No… wait… yeah, no. I didn’t forget anything.” Mikumo bit back a snicker. “Anyway, the last time we know that Mr. Mitsurugi went for a dream walk, he went to the Toll Bridge. You know the one I’m talking about?”

“Yeah. Everyone in Storybrooke does.” Mikumo was sure that there was only one toll bridge in town, anyway. “Why?”

“It’s a crazy hunch, but I want you to take my bug and go see if he was there. The keys should still be on my desk.” Sure enough, Apollo was right. Mikumo picked up the car keys staring down at them.

“You know I could always gets someone else to go and check it out.”

“No. Mikumo, you were great out there. I still don’t know how you found him, but you did. It was like… like a miracle.” Mikumo bit down on her lip. Sure, she had good hearing. And yeah, Mikumo had to admit. She was fast. But that was about it. She was nothing special. “You can do this.”

“I don’t know…”

“Mikumo, listen. It’s going to be dark out soon. They’re going to discharge Mr. Mitsurugi this evening. If there is something there, we have to get to it first. There’s no time to argue. Can you do this?” Mikumo stared down at the keys. She closed her hand around them.

After a fair warning from Apollo not to damage his ‘baby’, Mikumo took the car down to the Toll Bridge. Apollo stayed on the other end of the phone, giving her the directions. Mikumo go to the toll bridge in record time. She got out, staring at the running river that stood before her.

“Uh… Apollo?” Mikumo asked. She walked down to the riverside. ‘What exactly am I looking for?”

“Anything out of the ordinary,” said Apollo over the phone. “Something that doesn’t belong there.” Mikumo spotted a wooden board near the edge of the riverside.

“And… If I find something?”

“Just follow your instincts.” Her instincts were telling Mikumo to kick the board. And that’s exactly what the young woman did. She jogged over to it, lobbing it into the water without much as a second thought. Underneath was a patch of sand. Much unlike the sand around it, it was loose and untouched by the water.

Mikumo put her phone on speaker. She set it down on a stone far from the water. Mikumo went back to the patch of sand and began to dig. There had to have been something buried there, right? Otherwise, why would there board covering up the spot in the first place?

“Can you give me a clue? Like…” Mikumo called out as she kept digging, “something that I should be looking for exactly?”

“Anything of Ichiru’s, maybe.” Mikumo hit something solid. She brushed the sand away from what she hit. Buried deep in the sand was a bx. Mikumo pulled it out. It was a simple wooden box. It was stained with pencil marks, paint splotches and different colored ink.

“Mikumo?” said Apollo’s voice as Mikumo marched back up to her phone. She sat down on the stone beside it. “Mikumo, did you find something?”

“Yeah,” said Mikumo with excitement. She found the latch of the box easy to open. “Yeah, I think I—” The smirk on her face faded. She stared at what laid inside the box. She dropped it. It clattered onto the gravel. Mikumo’s shriek rang through the air.

“Mikumo? Mikumo?! MIKUMO!”

* * *

 

_ Miles Edgeworth had been having trouble sleeping for the past month. Ever since he was sent into an unofficial exile by the hand of an assassin, he had been sleeping wherever he could find safety. And always, he had been abruptly awakened. Even though he had a safe place to hide that night, Miles found himself still unceremoniously pulled from sleep. _

_ The next thing Miles knew was that he was on the floor, a purple velvet cloak thrown over him and a furious Tyrell Badd standing in the doorway. _

_ “What have you done?” said Badd through his teeth. Miles stood, catching the cloak before it fell to the floor. _

_ “I did nothing! I fell asleep, that was it!” Though, Miles had been sure that he fell asleep in a chair rather than in the bed. That had been where Kay was supposed to… He looked around the room. There was no sign of Kay Faraday, other than her cloak. It took him a second to put two and two together. “She must have snuck out.” _

_ “Where is she?” _

_ “She’s…” Memory of the earlier conversation they had flashed into Miles’s mind. Oh, so that had been her plan. The evidence and clues were all around him. Kay’s cloak, the fact that he was in her bed, and of course, the open window. “Well, if I’m right, she’s with that boy, Peter.” _

_ “That stupid, careless, ridiculous girl,” said Badd in frustration. Miles understood his anger. However, he didn’t see a reason to be as mad as he was. _

_ “I’ll agree with you on two thirds of that, but Kay is smart for her age. She knew what she was doing.” While the look Badd gave him would make most people’s hair stand on end, it did nothing to unsettle Miles. He was used to looks like that. “This is going to be difficult to accept, but Kay and I discovered  something… unnerving.” He wasn’t sure that he was going to even be believed. “Peter is the wolf.” _

_ “You think that is boy is…?” Miles nodded. _

_ “Yes. This terrible creature is also human. Kay and I found tracks — wolf prints shifting into human and leading up to her window. The only person who has been there was Peter. It makes sense.” Miles sighed. “That terrible creature is also human. But she said he wouldn’t hurt her. Something about… tying him up.” _

_ “She tied him up?” Miles nodded again. “That boy is as good as dead.” Wait, what? “Bryne!” Badd ran out of the room. Confused, Miles followed after him, still carrying Kay’s cloak.  _

_ “I don’t understand,” said Miles as he left Kay’s room. Byrne Faraday was tying his own cloak around his shoulders. “What’s going on?” _

_ “I heard,” said Faraday, ignoring Miles as if he weren’t even there. “Grab the bow.” he hesitated. “And the silver bolt.” _

_ “You said you would never use it on her,” said Badd. _

_ “I know I did. And  still don’t want t. However, given the circumstances, we might have to.” Badd gave him only a simple nod. He went to retrieve the crossbow from the mantle. _

_ “Again, I don’t understand,” Miles repeated. “What’s going on?!” Faraday huffed, finally securing his cloak in place. _

_ “It’s not Peter,” stated Faraday simply. Miles stared at him. Peter wasn’t the wolf? _

_ “Then how do you explain the tracks we found?” he asked. They couldn’t have been easily faked. It seemed impossible to fake them. So, obviously, the wolf was also human. Miles considered the tracks. Now that he thought about it, there was something about the boots. Their looked more feminine than anything, pointed to and all. But why would that be? No one else besides Peter was at Kay’s window. The only other possibility was Kay herself. _

_ Kay. Kay could have been the only other person who went in through the window. The footprints were hers. But if the footprints were hers… that meant only one thing. Miles’s eyes went wide. _

_ “You’re kidding me,” he said. “You can’t be serious!” Faraday gave him a look. He was serious. “No. It can’t be.” _

_ “I'm afraid it is. Peter isn't the wolf.” Badd returned with the loaded crossbow. Miles heard the distant sound of a howl. “Kay is.” _

* * *

 

Apollo now understood why Mikumo had screamed. She brought back her discovery to the sheriff’s station. As soon as he opened the box, Mikumo grew green in the face. She ran over to the closest trash can. Apollo felt his lunch start to come up as well.

“Is…” Mikumo said before retching again. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yeah…” Apollo said with disgust. He shut the lid of the box. He couldn’t look at it anymore. Mikumo gagged again, losing the rest of her stomach contents to the trash. “You okay?”

“Honestly? I don’t know what I am right now.”

“It’s going to be alright.”  Apollo patted her on the shoulder as Mikumo finally pulled herself away from the trash bin. “Well… at least we have some solid evidence as to what happened to Ichiru. Mikumo, you did good.”

“This?” Mikumo pointed to the box. “This is going good?!”

“Believe it or not, yes.” Mikumo, with a look of disgust, walked away from the sheriff. She stared out the window. “Mikumo, look at what you've done. You found Mr. Mitsurugi, and now you found… that.” Mikumo shuddered, biting down on her lip. “I don’t know what you are, but whatever it is… I’m impressed.”

“Don't be.” Mikumo turned to face Apollo again. Her facial features were enough to tell what she was feeling on the inside. “I… I’m scared out of my mind.”

“But you did it anyway. That, Mikumo… That’s real bravery.” Mikumo shook her head. She left the sheriff’s station without another word. Apollo sighed. He could only hope that what he told Mikumo stuck in her mind. In the meantime, he had to call Akane Houzuki. He had some lab tests that he needed to be run.

* * *

 

_ Miles ran after Badd and Faraday as they left. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. Kay Faraday was the wolf. However, given all the facts, it made sense. It was logic Miles wished weren't true. As the trio headed into dark forest, something else dawned on Miles. _

_ “Wait, so…” Why were Badd and Faraday's fast for a pair of middle-aged men? Miles had to jog just to keep up with them. “You knew? You knew what Kay was?” _

_ “Of course we knew,” said an exasperated Faraday. “Her mother was one too, before a hunting party killed her. Seeing as we were both born human, I was hoping that Kay didn’t get… well, the curse like us. But when she turned thirteen, it started.” Didn’t Kay say that the wolf came over two years ago? There was only another fact piled that enforced the truth.  _

_ “I paid a wizard for the cloaks,” Faraday continued, raising his own cloak. “It keeps people like her from turning. But, she’s stubborn and doesn’t wear it. And now, Kay’s found a way out of the house.” _

_ “Why didn’t you tell her?” It was one of the many questions on Miles's mind at that point. _

_ “I didn’t want her to have that burden. It’s a terrible burden.” It had to be. Miles couldn’t imagine it. But if they wanted her to wear those cloaks, they should have… wait. _

_ “Hold on, you said cloaks. As in more than one. Why would you need more than one?” Badd and Faraday slowed in their pacing, finally going at a speed Miles could keep up with. Another thought hit the former prince. “Faraday, that story you told. Back in the village… that…” _

_ “That was… It was true.” Faraday clutched his forearm. “That wolf… it was a certain  _ someone _ who was just like Kay. He turned me that night. About a month later, he came back and found me.” Faraday cast a look over at Badd. “Thank you very much for that traumatic experience.” _

_ “We’ve been over this more than once,Faraday,” Badd groaned. Miles was still trying to process what Faraday had just said. _

_ “Yeah, well… saying sorry isn’t going to bring back my humanity, is it?” _

_ “Turned you…” Miles muttered under his breath. What in the name of the Heavens did that mean? And Badd came back a month later… It clicked. “You’re…” The men wouldn’t look Miles in the eye. “Faraday? Badd? How are you two tracking Kay?” _

_ “By smell,” Badd answered with a heavy breath. “I still have that, even though the rest of it has long since faded away.” Ah. So they were just like Kay. As if reading his mind, Badd answered Miles’s next question. “Unlike the Faradays, I don’t need magic to stop me from turning. Time has already done that.” Faraday planted his face in his hands. _

_ “Gods, I was an idiot to think I could keep this from her,” he said, pushing his hair out of his face. “We formed the Yatagarasu not to protect village. It was the protect her. We meant to steal the truth and hide reality from the villagers. Because of my selfish intentions, so many lives have paid an unnecessary price.” He had done it to protect his daughter. His only child. Miles could only faintly remember another father’s love for his only child leading him to do whatever it took to protect him. _

_ “But you didn’t mean to,” Miles said solemnly. “That’s the main thing.” _

_ “Is it?” Badd muttered. He withdrew something out of jacket. A bolt for the crossbow he was carrying. It was tipped with a shimmering metal. _

_ “What’s the silver for?” _

_ “It will drop her.” Miles felt his face drain of color as Badd loaded the weapon. Drop her? As in… “It won’t kill her if I don’t hit her heart. It will just wound her long enough for us to throw the cloak over her.” Miles still didn’t like the sound of that. There was the sound of a low, rough growl. If that belonged to a wolf, then Kay couldn't be far away. _

_ The trio slowed down their movements, trying to be as quiet as possible. They made it to the edge of the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a large wolf, its fur as dark as a raven’s feathers. It was eating something. There was the sound of something breaking Faraday had stepped on a twig. The wolf’s head snapped up. It turned around, golden eyes glaring at the three men through the darkness. It growled. _

_ Without a second thought, the beast lunged at them. There was no time wasted. Badd fired his shot. It struck the monstrous creature. The wolf whined in pain as it collapsed onto the ground, struggling to get back up. _

_ “The cloak!” Miles snapped forth from his frozen spot. He forgot he was still carrying Kay’s cloak. He rushed forward, throwing the cloak or the wolf’s body. There was a dark red shimmer cascading over it. Miles looked up at what the wolf had been feasting upon. He felt bile rise in his throat. Amongst a mess of chains was a shredded carcass of a human being. There was no doubt about it. That was what was left Peter. _

_ “It’s too late…” Badd muttered. “He’s gone.” _

_ “Who…” Miles looked back at where the wolf once was. Under the cloak was Kay, reverted into her human form. She slowly sat up. Kay cried out. The crossbow bolt was still embedded into her shoulder. Miles and Faraday helped her to stand. “Who’s gone?” _

_ “Come on, Kay, get up,” said Faraday as he pulled his daughter to her feet. “Get ready to run.” _

_ “What’s going on?” said the disoriented Kay. _

_ “Come on, Kay,” muttered Miles. Kay stumbled forward, catching herself on her father’s arm. _

_ “Don’t you hear them?” Kay picked her head up. Even Miles could hear the shouts of villagers in the distance. They were getting closer. _

_ “We have to go.” The hunting party was bound to piece together what happened. They were going to kill Kay. _

_ “Go?” Kay muttered. She blinked. Kay cried out again, clutching at her shoulder. “Wh-What’s going on? I don’t understand.” _

_ “I’ll explain later,” said Miles. Kay leaned on her father. “Right now, we have to hurry.” They were going to kill her if they stayed around any longer. _

_ “H-Hurry? What happened? I don’t understand.” Kay looked around. “Wh-Where’s Peter?” Before Faraday could keep her back facing the corpse, Kay managed to turn. Her confused features contoured in those of fear and disgust. _

_ “He wasn’t the wolf,” was all Miles could think of to say. Kay turned back towards her family. _

_ “Dad? Uncle Badd? What happened?! What’s going on?!” Faraday put his hand on Kay’s good shoulder, the other clutching her arm. _

_ “I was wrong to keep this from you, but now you have to go,” said Faraday. “Kay, go!” Kay’s jaw dropped. It seemed like she finally understood the truth. Miles could hear the shouting growing louder. The light of torches began shining through the thick border of trees. _

_ “It’s me?” Faraday hesitated before nodding. Tears welled up thick in Kay’s eyes. “Oh gods, it's me…” _

_ “Kay, You have to go.” _

_ “No!” Kay shook her head. “I don’t want to go like this.” _

_ “You have to. Kay, promise me you'll be good. Okay?” _

_ “No, no, no, no…” The tears rolled down her cheeks. Kay shook her head again as her grip grew tight on Faraday’s sleeves. _

_ “Kay, everything is going to be okay,” said Faraday, trying to reassure his daughter. “Promise me, Kay.” Kay could no longer form a word. Sobbing, she nodded. Faraday passed her off to Miles. She collapsed into his arms. Miles wasn’t sure what to do. He had comforted Franziska before when she was in tears but the circumstances between then and now were greatly different. _

_ “There’s no time.” Badd was already loading the crossbow again. Miles could see that now Faraday way trying not to cry. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto Kay’s forehead.  _

_ “I love you, Kay,” said a tearful Faraday. He looked to Miles. “Go. Get her out of here!” Faraday stepped back as he began to undo the ties around his cloak. If these cloaks meant to stop them from turning… Miles didn’t have to stick around any longer to figure out what Faraday was planning to do. He only prayed that he could control it, unlike Kay. _

_ “I got her,” Miles told the man. Faraday gave him a nod. Kay was having trouble standing. Miles picked up the wounded girl. He cradled her in such a way as to not aggravate the wound in her shoulder. That would have to be taken care of as soon as they got to safety. Faraday’s cloak dropped onto the dirt. _

_ Miles turned and ran. Kay buried her face into his shirt, staining it heavily with her tears. He couldn't tell if it was from the physical pain from the bolt stuck in her flesh or the emotional pain from finding out all… this. Miles could see the light of torches in the corner of his eye. The hunters were getting closer. He dove deep into the forest. _

_ Miles heard the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. _

* * *

 

After thoroughly calming down, Mikumo felt like she had a choice to make. And the fact that she had just thrown up about half of her lunch, if not all of it, made the choice easier to make. She stood out front of the diner door. She could see her father at the front counter this time. If she went in there, there would be no going back. Apollo had said that true bravery was doing something you were afraid to do. And Mikumo had it. She sighed. Mikumo pushed open the door, walking into the diner.

As soon as the bell on the door went off, Kurou Ichijou looked up. There was no reaction on his face as his daughter walked in. She stood at the counter, staring at the smooth surface. The memory of their fight was playing on repeat in her mind.

“You want something for the sheriff?” Dad said after a while. Mikumo shook her head. Before he could speak again, Dad hissed. He grabbed at his forearm. With his sleeves rolled up the way they were, Mikumo could clearly see the  long, pink scars on her father’s arm.

“Your arm okay?” Mikumo asked. She already knew the answer. Her father sighed.

“Same as it is every full moon. Your shoulder?” Mikumo absentmindedly pressed a hand to her shoulder. She nodded.

“It’s fine. Just a bit sore. The silence had fallen again. So far, so good. They hadn’t started to fight again.

“What are you doing here, Mikumo?” Dad asked, breaking the silence. “You came to talk about your new job?” Mikumo shook her head. If her leaving the station could count for anything, it counted as her resignation.

“I… I want to come back.” She bit down on her tongue.

“Why? You were pretty mad.” She was. At this point, Mikumo felt like everything said and everything done had been in the heat of the moment. And now that she knew the truth about why her father wanted to work Saturdays… Mikumo felt more guilt than she had felt before.

“I wasn’t mad.”

“Looked like mad from here.”

“Yeah…” Mikumo sighed. If she was going to do this, she was going to do this. She was too far deep now to pull out. “It’s just… you were talking about having me do all of this stuff and I… wasn’t sure. I said that you wanted me to turn into you but… I was trying to say that… I don’t know  _ how _ to be you. Responsible, I mean. You're kind of a tough act to follow.” Her father didn’t say anything. “Um… You wanted me to take on all this extra responsibility and I… I guess I just got scared. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said her father with a heavy sigh. “You shouldn’t have to be.”

“Well, I am. And it's okay. I can do it now. I sorta found something inside me that… I never realized was there. Something like the true me. It was more than expected.”

“What about adventure? What about lemurs?” Mikumo nearly laughed. She had almost forgotten about the lemur thing.

“Consider Apollo my lemur,” she said with a faint giggle. “I did that. Found out that I could do it… and also that I don’t want to. I don't want a job where a good day means ruining someone's life. I want to do something that makes me happy. Somewhere I love.” There was a pause. Her father reached over the counter, pulling Mikumo in for a tight embrace. With deep satisfaction, Mikumo returned it.

“I’m so proud of you,” her father muttered. The two pulled apart.

“What was that?” Mikumo said with a smirk. Her father pulled something out from under the countertop. It was one of the aprons the waitress wore.

“You heard me.” Her father tossed the apron on the counter before disappearing into the kitchens. Judging by the stains and doodles on the edge, it was the same one Mikumo had thrown at him the night she quit. Mikumo smiled. She took the apron off of the counter and tied it around her waist. It felt good to be home.

* * *

 

Ryuichi had acted on impulse. As soon as he heard that Apollo had found Reiji, he went to the hospital to make sure that he was alright. That man had worried Ryuichi considerably. He was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when Ryuichi arrived. Just because they aren't together anymore didn’t mean that Ryuichi still couldn’t be there for him. Reiji spilled the entire story to Ryuichi, down to the last detail. His blackout, how Mikumo and Apollo found him in the woods, as well as Apollo’s theory over Ichiru’s disappearance.

“Reiji, it’s going to be okay,” said Ryuichi once the story was finished. It might have been a small lie, but it was a lie that was meant to make Reiji feel better.

“Really?” said Reiji, bent over with his face in his hands. “How do you know? I honestly can say I'm not responsible for my own actions anymore. I could hurt someone and not even be in the right state of mind when I do!”

“Well… there has to be some explanation, right?” It probably wasn’t a good one at this point. but Ryuichi had a feeling that whatever happened to Ichiru wasn’t Reiji’s fault. “You would never hurt Ichiru. Not intentionally.”

“I don't know…” Ryuichi put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. It didn’t seem to work. The door opened. In walked an uncomfortable-looking Apollo. He approached the two, about as silent as a mouse. Ryuichi kept his hand in place.

“What is it?” Reiji asked, picking his head up when he heard the sheriff enter. “Did you find Ichiru?”

“Uh… no…” Apollo said, not making eye contact with either of them. “Not exactly. We… I mean Mikumo… she um… she found a box.”

“A box?” Ryuichi really didn’t like the sound of that. Apollo nodded. “What exactly does that mean?”

“We found something inside of that box. And uh… w-we think that it… I think that she…” Apollo couldn't say it. What was in the box that reduced him to a stuttering mess?

“What is it?” Apollo swallowed down somethin. He stared at the floor.

“We found a human heart inside of it,” he said quickly. Ryuichi felt something get caught in his throat. 

“Oh my God…” Ryuichi couldn’t find the words to say. He wasn’t sure if there was something comforting to even say in this situation.

“I sent it out for tests, as well as the box itself, but there aren’t any other missing people in Storybrooke,” Apollo continued. The heart… it had to be Ichiru’s.  _ That means… Oh my god _ . “But… that’s not all. There’s more.” More? how can there be more? “I got a call from the lab a few minutes ago. Houzuki found fingerprints on the inside of the box’s lid. I ran through through the records of everyone in town and… there was a match.”

“You’re here to arrest me, aren’t you?” Ryuichi went a shade paler. He felt his own grip on Reiji’s shoulder tighten. To his surprise, Apollo shook his head.

“No, actually. The um… the prints weren't yours.” Apollo took in a shaky breath. “I wanted to do this with you both separately but…” He groaned. “I’m sorry to say this but… the prints… They were Ryuichi’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!
> 
> Basically the end of this chapter in a lighter context: https://media.giphy.com/media/gvmRX0oGmOIMw/giphy.gif
> 
> I really hope I did this chapter justice. Especially concerning Byrne Faraday. It's hard to write a character who just got like... less than five minutes of screentime before being killed. And adult!Kay. Everyone is their ages as of Apollo Justice (or pre-Apollo Justice in some cases, such as Trucy), which means Kay would be about 23 or 24. So yeah. She is an adult in this fic. Not a very responsible one, but y'all can blame the curse for that. You know she's a badass in the Fairy Tale World. ... yeah, that didn't sound right at all.
> 
> Anyway, yeah! So this is a thing that happened. And it only gets more angst-ridden from here. Not the angst train I was talking about before. No... No. 
> 
> This is to prepare yourself for all that.


	16. As Dark As Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he is forced to arrest Ryuichi for Ichiru's murder, Apollo does whatever he can to prove his innocence. Alas, fate is a cruel bitch. Meanwhile, Ryuichi hires an unexpected person as his attorney.
> 
> In the past, Miles Edgeworth - his memories clouded by the Dark One's spell - sets out to assassinate Von Karma. At every turn, Phoenix Wright is right there, determined to prevent his unhinged prince from filling his heart with darkness. Even if that means risking his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains descriptions of violence, Nick thinking with his heart and not his head, AA1 Edgeworth (sort of), Reiji pulling what I've started to call a "David" and a whole lot of WTF.
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know why, but it is. Probably because it's the moment I start to diverge from canon more. I have power to do what I want!
> 
> Though... the reason why is because A) if you know what happens next, I don't want Ryuichi to run, and B) the memory thing with David!Miles. You'll... you'll see what I mean in the chapter.
> 
> One last note. As of right now, this fic has hit 1,000 views. Which means about 66-750 people read this. (Let's be realistic, it counts every time someone views it, even for an update... so... yeah. Math.)

_They were running. The shouts behind them were enough to provide a pure rush of adrenaline in their systems. Phoenix dragged Kay Faraday along behind him. She had done everything that she could and so much more. Kay had taken nearly a year off of her life to help out Phoenix. It was the least he could do for Kay was to keep her from getting killed by his crazy sister._

_“Kay, duck!” Phoenix shouted. He pulled Kay down to the ground as an arrow whizzed by where her head had just been. He looked up. In the distance, Phoenix could see men on horseback riding towards them. “They found us.”_

_Phoenix rushed forward. They had to get away. It would have helped if Phoenix didn't lose the horse a few months ago. But right now, escaping on foot was better than anything else. Phoenix slowed when he didn't see Kay running behind him._

_“Kay!” Phoenix shouted again. Kay looked back at him. The soldiers were getting closer._

_“Go,” she told him. “I'll take care of it.”_

_“Kay, I'm not leaving you!” She had done so much for him. It would be horrible if he only paid her back by giving her up to Yew._

_“Find Mr. Edgeworth. That's all that matters. Find him!” She wasn't going to give this up any time soon, was she?_

_“But what about you? What are you going to do?” The army was closer. Kay looked up at the starry sky above. The light of the full moon shone down upon her. She grinned._

_“I'm going to give you a head start.” Kay worked on undoing the ties of her cloak. Phoenix didn't need to ask twice to know what her plan was. He bolted off into the forest. He could hear the snarling of a wolf, and the screams of several men as he broke through the trees._

* * *

 

He used to love his job. But right now, Apollo was hating it. He was hating it more than ever. There was one simple reason for that. He had to arrest the one man who trusted Apollo more than anyone else.

“Please turn to the right.” Apollo snapped a picture of Ryuichi. He despised having to do this with nearly every fiber of his being.

“Apollo, this is a mistake,” Ryuichi protested for the fifth time since Apollo brought him to the station. “I didn’t kill Ichiru!” Apollo sighed.

“I know you didn't. While I am your friend, I’m also the sheriff. I have to go where the evidence leads.”

“Which points to me?” As much as Apollo hated to admit it, yes. “Apollo, yesterday it was Reiji. Now it's me? There's something not right here.”

“I know.” He groaned. There was something wrong with all of this. But with the evidence… “But it was your fingerprints on that box. Not his. So, now we have to deal with this.”

“This is insane!” Apollo would agree on that much. He sighed, leaning against the camera’s tripod.

“Ryuichi, if I don't book you, it's going to look like favoritism. Then, Karuma will have a just cause to fire me. Knowing her, she will. And you know what she’ll do? She’ll bring in someone who will railroad you. So, please. I'm asking you. Just try to be patient and trust me.” Ryuichi huffed. Apollo could understand his frustration. “We can't even move forward until we verify that the heart is Ichiru’s. But in the meantime, you need to bear with me on this. All I have left to do is ask you a few questions.”

“This is crazy,” Ryuichi objected once more. “I didn’t kill anyone!” At least he and Apollo were in agreement on that. Something about this… it wasn't right.

* * *

 

_There was a resounding crash in the small cottage. Miles scrambled back to his feet, several choice words flying off of his tongue. Miserable creatures getting into the house. He had finally gotten the bird out without any trouble, albeit the fact that he had broken a nearby lamp. Miles slammed the window shut, locking it with a simple flick of his finger. Standing in the doorway was a man that had repeated insisted that Miles knew. He had very little memory of the man. The man, Larry as Miles remembered being told, had been watching the whole thing._

_“Edgey?” said Larry once the calm had fallen again. “What are you… What are you doing?”_

_“Getting rid of the vermin in this house,” Miles huffed before stepping away from the window. “What do you want?”_

_“Uh… dinner’s ready…” Larry replied, still staring at Miles._

_“I’m not hungry.”_

_“Come on. We made something extra special tonight.” Miles groaned. These people were more than irritating. Why was it that he even stuck around them? Oh, right. He was a wanted and exiled prince. Larry lead Miles to the dining area. The rest of the members of the household were gathered around the table. All of them had their eyes on Miles when he entered._

_“What’s with that look?” he asked. There was no answer. “Did someone die?” Slowly, Ema Skye stood after being nudged by Sebastian Debeste._

_“Um… Mr. Edgeworth, why don’t you have a seat?” offered the girl. He stared at Ema, still standing. He made no move to sit either. Ema cleared her throat. “Okay. Um… we are… very concerned about you. So uh… G-Gumshoe, why don’t you go first?” The large man looked scared to speak._

_“E-Edgeworth… sir,” said Gumshoe with a bit of difficulty, “you've changed. You've become angry, irritable, and downright mean.”_

_“I changed?” Miles repeated, earning a nod from Gumshoe. “Who are you to tell me I've changed?”_

_“Mr. Edgeworth, please,” interjected Ema. “We’re your friends. We're doing this because we care about you!” That only got Miles to roll his eyes. Friends? He never had a friend in his life. None that he remembered, anyhow. “Um… anyone want to go next?” This time it was Maggey that spoke up._

_“Uh…” Maggey stammered. “You brought bales of hay into the house last night, even though you know that I’m…” she sneezed, “allergic.”_

_“Oh please, you're allergic to everything.” Sebastian stood up quick enough to knock his chair over._

_“You broke my mug!” he exclaimed, bending his baton in his hands._

_“You’re lucky it wasn’t that mug you call a face.”_

_“You are the worst, most nasty, horrible—” Sebastian lost a grip on his baton. As it slid from his hold, the baton thwacked Sebastian in the face. Ema slammed her hands down on the table._

_“Enough!” she yelled, her voice reverberating off of the walls. For a nineteen year old girl, she had a powerful voice._

_“That potion you took,” Gumshoe said, breaking the silence Ema created, “the one that erased your prince from your mind? You haven't been the same since you drank it." Miles felt a sneer curl up on his face._

_“That helped me forget whatever or whomever I needed to forget! And I am clearly better off for it. That potion was the solution, not the problem,” Miles jeered. He_ could _remember the great pain he had felt over the past few months. He didn’t remember what caused it, but he was happy it was gone. He wasn’t hurting anymore. That was the important thing. However, at this point, Miles did know what the problem was. “The problem is that I am living here in a house full of idiots instead of in my palace, with my father, as a prince. But I can’t do that anymore, can I? Because he was murdered. Then the same man who took me in and raised me for thirteen years sent a huntress to kill me!”_

_“Mr. Edgeworth, your anger towards King Von Karma… I get that. I really do,” said Ema. “It’s not fair though, to take it out on your friends!” Miles sighed. Ema did have a fair point. After all, these people hadn’t done anything to him._

_“You’re right, Miss Skye.” Ema gave him a faint smile. “I should be taking it out on him.” And Ema’s smile faded._

_“That is not what I meant! Revenge is never the answer.” He ignored Ema. A plan was already formulating in his mind. Miles pushed past her. “No, wait! It’s going to change you. It will turn you into something darker than you can imagine. You don’t want to do th—” Miles slapped a hand over Ema’s mouth to silence her._

_“Good news,” Miles said to the miners as Ema tried to free herself. “You can quit your complaining because I'm leaving. I have more pressing matters to attend to.” He let Ema go. It took her a second to calm down as the former prince headed for the door._

_“Wait! Don’t!” Her words only fell deaf on Miles’s ears._

_“Uh… Mr. Edgeworth,” said Gumshoe. “Where are you going?” Miles picked up one of the pickaxes, as well as a bag, that was sitting by the door._

_“Where do you think I'm going?” Miles said. “I'm going to kill the king.” He slipped out the door before anyone could stop him._

* * *

 

Apollo was seriously hating his job. He had to interrogate his friend. This was the same friend whom Apollo was positively certain was innocent. The evidence said otherwise. When the pair reached the interrogation room, someone was already there waiting for them.

“Hello, Mr. Naruhodou,” said Mei Karuma curtly as she put her phone into the pocket of her jacket. All Ryuichi did was stare at her.

“What is she doing here?” Ryuichi asked, not taking his eyes off the mayor. Apollo bit back a groan. Right. He had almost forgotten to mention that little detail.

“She asked to be here as a third party to make sure I don't ‘let my bias stand in the way of me doing my job’,” said Apollo, doing his best imitate Karuma. She glared at him as a result. At this point, Apollo was willing to take any win he could get. Especially if said win didn’t earn him a lash of a whip.

“Well, she’s wasting her time. Because I have nothing to hide." Ryuichi sat down at the lone table in the room. “Go on. Ask away.” Apollo turned on a tape recorder that sat in the middle of the table. He hated having to do this.

“The heart was found buried near the old toll bridge. It had been cut out by what we think is a hunting knife.” At this point, all of this had been for the record. To Apollo, it felt incredibly weird. “Have you ever been to that bridge before?”

“Yes, I have. Many times,” Ryuichi replied, keeping calm. “It’s the place where Reiji and I liked to meet.”

“Mr. Mitsurugi, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“And why did you two meet there?” Apollo already knew the answer of this one.

“We were… having an affair.” Ryuichi huffed. “I’m not proud of what I did, truly. And I apologize for it. But that doesn’t change the fact that I did not kill Ichiru.” Apollo rubbed the bracelet around his wrist. Not once did it tighten on his arm or did anything of the sort. However, he was positive that his little superpower wouldn’t be justifiable evidence in court. He pulled out the only evidence that he did have at the moment. From under the table, Apollo produced the box that Mikumo had found the heart in. Ryuichi stared at it as Apollo placed the paint-splattered container on the table.

“Do you recognize this?” Apollo asked. With a small amount of hesitance, Ryuichi nodded.

“Yes,” he replied. That wasn’t a good sign. “It’s the box I keep my own, personal supplies in for my classes. Last I checked, it was in my bedroom, but it disappeared. I thought I just left it at the school.”

“That’s… what we found the heart in…” Ryuichi’s jaw dropped. He was stunned into silence. Apollo wanted to bang his head into the wall. This was not going as well as he wanted it to. Not at all.

“Apollo, don’t you see what's going on here?” Apollo didn't say a word. If Ryuichi was telling the truth, he was being framed. “Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn’t have anything to do with it. I’m innocent!” That's all Apollo had to hear. His bracelet had remained calm through the entire interrogation. He knew the truth. Ryuichi was innocent.

“Mr. Naruhodou, it’s okay. I know what you're going through,” said Karuma with feigned reassurance. She waltzed over to Apollo’s side. “I know what it's like to lose someone you love.” Apollo stared at her. She wasn't lying. … That was honestly something Apollo never expected to learn about Karuma. “Let's just say it put me in a very dark place. Changed me, even. I can only imagine what losing Reiji Mitsurugi did to you.”

“But I haven't changed!” objected Ryuichi. “I'm the same as I've always been. I'm a good person. Mei, please. You know me. I didn't do this!” Apollo shut off the tape recorder.

“Can I talk with you in the hallway?” he said, giving the mayor with a narrowed glare. “Now?” Karuma only sighed. Still, she complied with Apollo’s wish. Apollo shut the door behind him as they left the room.

“I thought I asked you to leave the questioning to me,” he told the mayor as soon as the door was closed. It was his job. Not hers.

“How do you know that he didn't do it?” Apollo’s hand clamped down on his bracelet. She was really trying her best to piss him off, wasn't she?

“Because I know these things. I know when people are lying, Karuma. And Ryuichi? He's not.” Karuma rolled her eyes. “That, and both Trucy and I were with Ryuichi on the night Ichiru went missing. We can both provide a solid alibi for him.”

“ _Bias_ , Apollo Justice. You and your darling little sister will only lie to protect him.” Apollo grit his teeth together. It was the truth, bias or not. “All of your evidence to prove his innocence barely stacks in comparison against the evidence that proves him guilty. If that box was stolen from him as he claims, don’t you think there’d be signs of a break in? Well, you’re his roommate — tell me. Has there been a break in?” Apollo bit down on his tongue. No one in Storybrooke would be stupid enough to steal from the home of the sheriff. “Exactly. He is a man who has had his heart broken, and that…” She hissed. “That can make you do unspeakable things.”

Apollo let his free hand ball up as Karuma walked away. His fist slammed up against the door. There had to be some way to prove Ryuichi was innocent. And Apollo was desperate to find it.

* * *

 

_He waited patiently behind the snow-capped trees, grateful for their canopy. Under the cover of night, Miles lied in wait to set off his trap. He could hear the sound of hoofbeats. Careful not to reveal where he was, Miles peeked out. A knight on a horse was approaching. As soon as he got close enough, Miles pulled on the wire in his hand. It snapped straight. The knight ran into it. He fell off right onto the frost-bitten road. Miles seized the pickaxe at his feet as the horse trotted away._

_The man’s helmet had come off in the collison. Before the knight could get back up, Miles had his heel dug into the man’s chest. This was only to keep him still. Miles had another plan to keep him down. He raised the pickaxe before slamming the blunt end down on the knight’s ankle. The man cried out in pain at the sharp crack of bone. His cry only got Miles to roll his eyes._

_“It will heal…” Miles said, staring down at the man’s leg as he heaved the pickaxe over his shoulder. A human’s ankle was not supposed to bend that way. “... eventually.”_

_“What do you want?” the man asked. Miles could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Some knight he was. He couldn’t even withstand the pain of a broken ankle._

_“What I want is information. Where is the king?”_

_“And why would I tell you?” Miles heaved out a sigh. Oh well. It looked like they would have to do this the hard way._

_“Do you know what a diamond is? It’s the strongest substance known to man or beast. Beautiful, precious and nearly impervious to all means of destruction. Nearly,” Miles explained, strolling over to the knight’s side. “This?” He gestured to the pickaxe on his shoulder. “This is an axe from the fairy mines. It’s a special blade that can, believe it or not, cut a diamond. Imagine what it can do to human flesh. Soft… pliable… tender flesh.” Miles could see the fear in the man’s eyes multiply by three. He raised the axe. He wondered where he should strike first._

_“No, wait, please!” The axe was mere seconds away from shattering the man’s kneecap. “Please… h-he’s at the castle. But only for tonight!” Miles lowered the axe away from the man. “In the morning he leaves for the summer palace with the princess.” Miles raised the axe again. He grit his teeth together. “Please, that’s all I know!” And that did it._

_“That summer palace was a gift to my mother from my father.” With quick and swift movements, Miles struck the man over the head with the handle. It was enough to knock him out cold. Now it was time for step two of Miles’s plan._

_Working quick as possible, Miles removed the man’s armor. He had to get into the castle somehow. After his exile, it wouldn’t be easy to get back in there. He only kept his fingers crossed that he remembered how to put this stuff on…_

_Just when Miles was ready to leave the man there when he heard a voice behind him._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” Miles groaned when he saw that Gumshoe had followed him on his little crusade._

_“I’m going to kill Von Karma,” Miles replied, shifting the armor in his arms. “What does it look like?”_

_“Like you’re sealing the armor off of a knight?”_

_“I’ll do whatever I have to do to get into that castle.” Miles tried to get by him. Gumshoe was a rather thickly built as his skull. He refused to let Miles pass. “Get out of my way.”_

_“Have you lost your mind?” Miles was very tempted to ask Gumshoe the same thing. “Do you really think this disguise is going to fool anybody?”_

_“I’m getting in there.” Miles finally managed to slip past Gumshoe. Good. He was about ready to use the pickaxe on him._

_“Listen to yourself! All you care about is revenge!” Miles came to a slow stop. “You can’t even see reality anymore!”_

_“What I don’t need is to be lectured by an idiot who can’t even do his job right!” Gumshoe looked hurt by Miles’s words. The former prince didn’t care. Miles continued on his way._

_“I’m not here to lecture you.” Miles came to a second halt. Wait, what? He whipped around to face Gumshoe. “I came here to help you.”_

_“Help me?” Had he heard that right? Gumshoe was talking about Miles changing for the worse nearly an hour ago. “How exactly are you going to help me?”_

_“By taking you back to the man who gave you that potion in the first place. I know who he is. He's the Dark One.” Gumshoe took Miles by the wrist. The man was stronger than he looked. Miles dropped the armor pieces he had collected as Gumshoe dragged him off in one direction. “He’s the one who took away your memories of your prince. If anyone can give them back, it’s going to be him.”_

_“But I don't want my memories of that man,” Miles said as he struggled to free himself of Gumshoe’s hold. “That's why I took the potion in the first place!”_

_“And it changed you. Maybe he can at least bring back the person you used to be.” That would be best case scenario for him. For Miles, he was perfectly happy the way he was right now. There was nothing holding him back. “He’s the most powerful man in the world. He can do anything.”_

_“Anything?” Gumshoe nodded. Miles let his wrist slide out of Gumshoe’s hold. He followed behind him of his own volition. If this man could accomplish anything… then maybe he could help Miles achieve his personal goal._

* * *

 

As soon as the lunch period started, Trucy Wright saw her chance. She snuck off from her friends, claiming she just needed to use the bathroom. The girl crawled through the hole in the fence surrounding the brick building. She ran. She ran all the way back to her house, not stopping for second despite how badly her legs were screaming for her to take a break.

Apollo had told her everything when he got home from work last night. At that point, Trucy already had a plan formulating. Her father was innocent. She knew that he had to be. Trucy couldn't do anything last time when her first dad was arrested. She was determined to do something this time. Trucy was not about to let Daddy disappear. She didn't want to lose him.

Trucy slowed down as she got closer to Number Seven. Panting, she swallowed down the small amount of saliva forming in her mouth. Sitting in the driveway was a red Volkswagen beetle. In other words, Apollo’s car. He was home. Oh no, Trucy hadn't been counting on that.

Nor had she been expecting Apollo to be staring out the window the exact same moment she got home. Needless to say, Trucy had to think of a excuse. The mechanisms of her mind were whirling as she walked up to the front door. Apollo was waiting for her inside.

“Trucy, what are you doing here?” he said. Trucy had the perfect excuse already made. “Why aren’t you in school?”

“Because there was a small fire in the cafeteria kitchens. They let us go early because the stuff got damaged.”

“Trucy.” Oh, right. Apollo shared her superpower. He was better at it than her because of that bracelet. Trucy heaved a sigh. Hopefully he didn't drag her back to school when he heard the truth.

“Okay fine,” said Trucy under the scrutiny of Apollo’s stare. “I want to help Daddy.” Apollo sighed. He didn't seem mad. That was a good thing, right?

“I'm already doing that.” Apollo walked up the stairs. Trucy slid off her backpack, letting it drop in front of the door before she followed after him.

“How?”

“I'm searching the house.” Apollo stopped at the top of the stairs. “ _You_ need to go back to school.” Trucy shook her head.

“Yeah, that's not going to happen.” Apollo groaned as he continued making his way through number seven. Like a diligent little duckling, Trucy followed after her big brother.

“Then please. Stay out of my way.” Apollo ducked inside of a room. Trucy recognized it. It was her father’s room.

“So…” mused Trucy as she strolled in after Apollo. “What are you looking for?”

“I'm trying to see if someone broke in.” Apollo tugged at the windows. They remained still and locked up tight. “Busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of stuff.”

“So… you think someone's setting him up?”

“It's the only thing that makes sense right now.” Apollo groaned, resting his head up against the window. He didn't find anything, did he? “My problem is that nobody else has a motive for wanting to hurt Mrs. Mitsurugi.”

“The mayor does.” It made sense to Trucy. Apollo turned to face her.

“You mean Karuma?” Trucy proudly nodded.

“She hates Mr. Mitsurugi.” Trucy didn't know if Apollo would believe her if she told him. She wasn’t sure if the whole thing was true, either. She knew that something had happened, and what had happened was  had ended up hurting her. Miss Mei would never undo her actions, though. Trucy doubted she would believe her if she told her the truth. Besides, it had been far too long. Trucy didn’t think she couldn’t change her mind now.

“The best way to get him to suffer would be to go after his true love,” continued Trucy. Apollo gave his sister a look. He wasn't believing it. She shrugged. “Hey, you were the one who wanted a motive.”

“Trucy, I don't think ‘she hates Mr. Mitsurugi’ will hold up in court.” Apollo took a glance around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He groaned, flopping down in the bed. “This is impossible!”

“Don’t give up just yet.” Trucy sat opposite to Apollo. He looked up at her. “There has to be something. A hero like you never gives up, even when the going gets tough.” Apollo only hummed in response. There had to be something. There was always something.

Suddenly, Trucy heard the sound of a loud clattering. Apollo sat straight up. The pair exchanged a look before going to investigate the noise. Embedded into the floor by the dresser was a vent. Trucy could feel the hot air coming out of it from only a few feet away. Apollo pulled off the grate with ease before sticking his hand inside.

“What is it?” Trucy asked when Apollo stopped cold. He pulled out something wrapped up in an old shirt. Taking off the fabric revealed something that Apollo had been trying to find. It made everything a whole lot worse.

It was a large knife.

Needless to say, this did not bode well. The only relief Trucy found was that Apollo did not take her back to school. Instead, he dropped her off at the diner while he went back to the sheriff’s station.

Trucy stared down at the pages of her book, ignoring the hot chocolate Mikumo had just placed in front of her. There had to be something in there that could help, right? It often lead the girl to the answer she was looking for. If not, then it usually served as a distract from her problems.

“I don't think that hot chocolate is going to drink itself.” Trucy looked up. The first Storybrooke stranger was standing in front of her. If she remembered right, Apollo had told her that the woman’s name was Lamiroir. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” Trucy shook her head.

“No… it’s fine…” Lamiroir say across from Trucy. This had been the second encounter they had with each other, and yet Trucy still knew very little about the mysterious woman.

“You're upset about your father, aren't you?” Lamiroir said, breaking the stale silence between the two. Trucy carefully and slowly nodded. How did Lamiroir know that?

“He didn’t do it. Why can't anybody see that?”

“Because most people just see what’s right in front of them,” Lamiroir said, leaning up against the table. “Unlike you. You seem to know just where to look.” Trucy glanced down at what was sitting right in front of her.

“My book?” Lamiroir nodded. “What are you talking about?”

“You know that I'm a writer?” Trucy remembered Lamiroir mentioned that the last time they had met. “Because of that, I’m partial to finding my answers in the literary form.”

“It’s just a book,” Trucy said with a shrug. It was history, just tales of the past. It was Trucy’s proof of the curse. It was her hope.

“I think we both know that is not the truth.” Trucy could see a faint smile from under Lamiroir’s veil. She pulled her book closer to her.

“What do you now about it?”

“I know it’s a book of stories… stories that actually happened.” Trucy’s eyes went wide a little. Lamiroir believed her? But… Trucy didn’t think she had told the woman anything about her book, beside how important she thought the stories were. Did Apollo say something? No, he was rather secretive about Operation Cobra.

“How do you know?” That was the one question floating around in Trucy’s mind.

“Let’s just say that I’m a believer.” Trucy tried to focus in on a tell of Lamiroir’s. She even put her fingers around her wrist to try and sense lies like Apollo could with his bracelet. She couldn’t see anything. “I want to help others to see the light. It’s one of the many reasons that I’m here.”

“But… I already believe.” It was her driving force.

“I know. I was talking about your brother. The sheriff.”

“Wait, you really believe that Polly is my brother?” The more Apollo had denied it, the less Storybrooke seemed to believe it. And Lamiroir was just a stranger. Yet, she still nodded. “If you want to get him to believe, why not just tell him?”

“Well, think about it like this. There are some people — like you and me — who can go on faith alone. However, others — much like Apollo — need proof.”

“Last time I tried to find proof, I got trapped in a sinkhole.” Trucy really didn’t want to put her life in danger again. Or get grounded for another two months. That punishment had really impeded her progress on Operation Cobra.

“There are much less dangerous places to look.” Lamiroir tapped the pages of Trucy’s book. Trucy turned the page. If there answers were in here… she stopped. Before the girl was the illustration of her mother in the wardrobe. She stared at it for a long time. By the time she pulled herself away, Lamiroir had already gotten up and left ht table.

Trucy did a double take between Lamiroir and the illustration before the woman disappeared in the hallway. The similarities between them were uncanny. No, that was impossible Lamiroir couldn’t have been Thalassa Gramarye… could she?

* * *

 

_Phoenix still ran. He had run through the night, even after the sounds of battle were far behind him. He had to make sure he was far enough away. By the time Phoenix stopped, he wasn’t entirely sure about where he was. He panted heavily, leaning up against a tree to brace himself. The sun was rising over the horizon. That meant Kay’s transformation would wear off. She would become human again. He could only pray that she was alright._

_There was the shrap snap of a twig. Phoenix whipped around, drawing his sword. Had he been followed? To the phony prince’s surprise, it wasn’t any of Yew’s men. It was a man. More of a man than Phoenix wanted to see._

_“Uh…” Phoenix stumbled over his words. He lowered his sword. This man was harmless. Especially since he wasn’t wearing anything, how would he hide any weapon? Phoenix shed his cloak, tossing it to the man. Despite the bitter cold, the man seemed to need it more than Phoenix did._

_“Th-Thank you…” said the man, his teeth chattering. Phoenix looked the man up and down. There were several bruises on his body. He was limping. His ankle looks a little worse for wear. He wasn’t out here because he wanted to be, that was clear enough._

_“Who did this to you?” Phoenix asked._

_“He… He’s crazy! He had a pickaxe! He threatened to kill me!” Phoenix thought about where he was. He had to be close to the kingdom where he grew up. Which meant one thing…_

_“Are you talking about King Von Karma?” To Phoenix’s shock, the man shook his head._

_“No. Miles Edgeworth.” Phoenix felt his blood run as cold as the snow on the ground. He had heard this stranger right. And the fear in his eyes… that was real enough. Still, Phoenix didn’t want to believe it._

_“What?” was the only thing that he could think of to say._

_“H-He said he wanted to kill the king. He was going to go see the Dark One to do it. I’ve never seen someone so bloodthirsty!” Phoenix shook his head. No, that was impossible._

_“No, Miles isn’t bloodthirsty. He isn’t a killer.” He remembered the boy who stood up for him when he was nearly executed for theft. He remembered the man who came back and saved him from the trolls. He remembered the man Phoenix loved deep enough to save him from a siren’s spell. “I know Miles Edgeworth.”_

_“Maybe you don’t.” They would just have to see about that. Miles was going to seek help from the Dark One. If Phoenix could find him first… if he could cut Miles off…. then he would just learn the truth._

_Phoenix dashed off into the woods. He had to find out the truth._

* * *

 

Mei hissed as the knife nicked her finger. She dropped the apple and knife on her desk, sticking the bleeding finger his her mouth. Damn. This whole thing had her on edge. Mei wanted this plan to go over well. Ryuichi Naruhodou had gotten arrested last night. All Mei had to do was slip the key into his cell and…

There was a knock on the door. Without Mei’s say-so, the door opened. She sighed as Reiji Mitsurugi entered her office. Of all people, why did it have to be him?

“Can I talk to you?” Reiji asked. Mei only gave him a simple nod as she opened one of her desk drawers. She was positive that there was a box of band-aids somewhere in here… “It’s about these accusations against Ryuichi.” Of course it was. “They’ve been gnawing away at me. He didn't do this, Mei.”

“Look, I understand what you're going through,” Mei sighed as she rummaged around in her desk drawers. She glanced up at Reiji with a low stare. “It’s painful when someone we care about betrays us.”

“But he’s a good person. I know him.”

“Maybe you don’t.” Mei pulled out the box of adhesives, shutting her drawer with her knee. “You just want to. Everyone has a dark side, Reiji.”

“I know that. However, having a dark side and doing something evil…” Mei popped open the box, taking out a single bandage. “They are two different things entirely. That’s not what Ryuichi is.”

“Perhaps. You know, I believe that evil isn’t born. It’s made.”

“With all due respect, Mei, what do you know about evil?” Mei opened the package around the bandage rather violently. If only he knew.

“Well if Ryuichi Naruhodou didn’t do it, who do you think did?” Reiji was quiet for a moment. As Mei suspected, he didn’t have a second suspect.

“I don’t know,” Reiji admitted after a while. Mei had applied the band-aid to her wound. “That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out. All these blackouts I’ve been having…” Reiji groaned, holding his head in one hand. “They’ve been no help.”

“Wait, you’re not accusing yourself, are you?” That wasn’t part of the plan. Reiji was not meant to be the one to get hurt. He was only meant to suffer. Reiji only could offer up a small shrug.

“If I can clear up that missing time… I could possibly prove Ryuichi’s innocent.” Mei sighed. Though his memories were gone and replaced with others, this was the same Miles Edgeworth she had known as a child. Someone who was stubborn and stood up for others’ innocence. It was hard to believe that child was replaced with such a traitor and backstabber.

“You're very sweet, Reiji,” Mei told him, feigning sympathy. “But you are also wrong. Evil doesn’t always look evil. Sometimes it’s staring right at us, and we don't even realize it.” Reiji said nothing. He stared down at the floor. It was quiet for a minute before he thanked Mei for her time. He left. Mei glanced at her apple.

If only he realized the true evil could be found just by looking in the mirror.

* * *

 

_Miles followed Gumshoe to their destination. The home of the Dark One was far different than what Miles expected it to be. For one, it was a lavish manor. He expected something like a shack with the way he had dressed during their previous meeting. There was no one to stop Miles and Gumshoe from entering. After wandering for a moment, they found who they were looking for._

_The man didn’t look anything like Miles had expected. He was fairly young, for starters. He couldn’t be more than a few years out of his adolescence.  The man was dressed head to toe in monochromatic colors. The only thing that was strange was the few white strands of hair in his bangs. He was working in silence, weaving something in front of him with great concentration. He stopped when he heard the two enter._

_“The potion you gave Edgeworth,” said an infuriated Gumshoe as the young man stood. “It changed him. He’s not the same!”_

_“I think you might have the wrong place, or rather, the wrong person,” said the young man. He was definitely not the same person Edgeworth had met over a year ago. His voice was far from different. “You might be looking for my predecessor. Unfortunately, as of two months ago, he is deceased.” The man lowered himself into a short bow. “Simon Blackquill, at your service.”_

_“Don’t care,” Miles muttered under his breath._

_“Whatever!”  Even Gumshoe was frustrated. Most likely not for the same reason. “The potion your mentor gave Edgeworth, it changed him.” The man went rigid as Gumshoe called the previous Dark One Blackquill's ‘mentor’._

_“That man will never be considered my mentor,” said Blackquill. Miles didn’t need some sort of special ability to guess that simple word infuriated the young man. Blackquill sighed. “If you want my help, I will need a simple something first. Do you still have the vial the potion was in?” Eyes fell on Miles. He groaned, digging into the pouch attached to his belt. He didn’t even know why he kept that thing on him. He handed the vial over to Blackquill. The young man examined the vial. Delicate fingers passed over the glass surface._

_“What exactly was this potion meant to do?” Blackquill asked as he turned the vial over in his  palm._

_“It uh… took away his pain over someone he loved and lost.” Blackquill only gave a him nod. His place the vial on a small table nearby._

_“I think I see what happened.”_

_“So?! Why did it change him?!”_

_“Because that’s what the effect of the potion was. The only way to get rid of his feelings is by taking away his memories. By ingesting it, it erased any and all trace of this person from his mind. All of those memories… it must have been a great deal, if it left such a large hole in his heart.” Blackquill strode over to a nearby cabinet. He pulled it open, examining the contents inside. “There’s no cure for him. There person he was… there is no way for me to bring him back. Unfortunately for you, there’s no potion that can bring back true love.” He pulled out a single bottle. It wasn't glowing with magic like the others. Instead, there was a single gray hair inside._

_“Love… It is truly the most powerful magic of all,” Blackquill continued. “The only magic none of those with my title have been able to bottle.” Blackquill took a step near Edgeworth, holding the bottle up to the side of his head. “If you can bottle love, then you can do anything.” Miles simply blinked. This man was more cryptic and strange than the previous Dark One. He batted the bottle away from his face._

_“That’s not what I care about,” said Miles, his voice stone and cold._

_“Quite right.” Blackquill set the bottle down next to the vial. “Tell me then. What is it your heart desires?” Finally. They were getting on with it._

_“I want your help to kill the king. Manfred Von Karma.” Blackquill smirked._

_“Now we’re talking.” The man disappeared for a moment, leaving Gumshoe and Miles alone._

_“Mr. Edgeworth, don’t,” said Gumshoe. Miles only rolled his eyes. This man had been standing in the way of him getting what he wanted. Like hell he was going to let him do it now. “If you go through with this, then you do it alone.”_

_“Good. That was my plan.” Miles narrowed his eyes. “Tell me. Why would I need the help of an imbecile like you?” All Gumshoe did was give him a solemn nod. Miles didn’t care what he had said. He head meant it. He watched as the man took his leave. Who needs friends anyway?_

_Blackquill came back shortly after, stringing a long wooden bow with a golden string._

_“What's this?” Miles asked, looking at the bow with a hint of a fascination._

_“This…” Blackquill tied the string into place, “is how you kill the king.”_

_“How exactly will that help me get into the castle?” It was no better than his previous plan. Maybe that armor was still where he left it..._

_“Oh, no. That’s impossible. You have to kill him when he’s on his way to the summer palace.” From thin air, after a bit of a struggle, Blackquill produced a single arrow. With another snap of his fingers, a map appeared on the table. Using the arrow, he pointed down to a simple spot a short way away from the king’s personal road. “You fire from this spot here, and you’ll be hidden from sight. And an arrow fired from this bow will always find its target.” Blackquill held out the weapon to Miles. He didn’t need to think twice. Miles took the bow and arrow without hesitation. If this man was anything like the last Dark One Miles had met with, he would want something. There was always something._

_“What do I have to do for you in return?”_

_“Do? You don’t have to do anything.” Miles narrowed his eyes._

_“Everything comes at a price.” Miles had learned that the hard way. “Last time, your predecessor as you called him — he took a strand of my hair. What’s in it for you?”_

_“Let’s just say,” Blackquill smirked. “I'm invested in your future.”_

* * *

 

Ryuichi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Apollo had returned from searching the house. He had been looking for some proof that someone had taken that box from Ryuichi’s room. What he had found was the complete opposite of proving Ryuichi innocent.

“Apollo, I don’t even know here the heating vent in my bedroom is!” Ryuichi said once Apollo’s story was finished.

“Well, someone does.” Apollo held up the blade he had sealed in an evidence bag. “And they put a hunting knife in there.” He tossed the knife on his desk. Ryuichi groaned, pressing his forehead against the bars of his cell. This was insane.

“Please believe me, I didn’t kill her!”

“I know you didn’t.” Ryuichi’s head snapped up. Apollo tapped the metal of his bracelet. “Remember? I can tell when you’re lying. But… that doesn’t matter. Right now, what matters is the evidence. And it’s piling up against you by the hour.” He sighed. This was bad. This was really, incredibly bad. At this rate there would be no way Ryuichi was going to get home. He would be found guilty and… His grip tightened around the bars.

“Apollo…” said Ryuichi. He didn’t even want to think about it. “If I’m found guilty then… regarding Trucy… I want you to take care for her for me, okay?” Apollo's eyes went wide.

“Ryuichi, don’t talk like that,” he said, regaining composure. Even with the calm look on his face his voice told an entirely different story.

“Apollo, just promise me. Out of all the people in Storybrooke, she trusts you the most.” Apollo’s features went soft. “It’s either that, or Mei takes her in. Since she helped me adopt her, I picked her as Trucy’s godmother.” There was a pause. After some time, Apollo nodded.

“I will.” It would be a pain in the ass to get to that point without any official statement, but Ryuichi had faith that Apollo could find some way to get custody of her. “I think it’s about time we get you a lawyer.”

“An excellent idea.” Apollo turned. Entering the sheriff’s office was Jin Yuugami. Ryuichi heard Apollo groan.

“Yuugami,” said Apollo, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m offering my legal services. What else?” Ryuichi stared at the man. Wait, what?

“Wait, you're a lawyer?”

“Have you ever wondered why I’m so adept at contracts?” Apollo groaned. Sure, they didn’t have the best of relationships, but Yuugami’s services seemed more and more necessary as Ryuichi thought about it. “I’ve been following the details of this case since day one. I think you’d be well-advised to bring me in as your counsel.”

“Why exactly?” Ryuichi asked. Yes, he did need a lawyer. But why exactly was Yuugami offering his services? It seed oddly out of place.

“Because the sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and yet I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges.” He shot Apollo a look as he explained. “I believe that we can do the same for you.” Ryuichi thought about Yuugami’s offer.

“Exerting your influence isn’t what’s needed here,” huffed Apollo. “What we need to do is find the truth.” Yeah, that was the point. But the truth wasn’t going to do Ryuichi any good if he was in jail. Wait… Truth?

“Exerting influence may be exactly what’s needed here.” Truth.. shit, Trucy. But she would have Apollo. He cared about her. Ryuichi trusted that he would take good care of her. Then again...

“What’s needed here is the need for me to do my job. Without you getting in my way.” Trucy had already been abandoned by a father once. Wehn Ryuichi adopted her, he made her a promise. He wasn’t going to abandon her like her biological father had. He wasn’t going to leave her.

“Well, no one’s stopping you. I’m only here to help.” The grip on the bars grew tighter. If it was possible, Ryuichi would snap them in half.

“Enough.” Apollo and Yuugami stopped their argument, turning to face Ryuichi. The man in the cell sighed. “Apollo, he’s right.”

“What?!” Ryuichi winced at Apollo’s volume.

“Calm down. I need help, and you need to do your job. Otherwise, I'm screwed.” He had to be found innocent. He refused to let that girl be left behind again. “Please. Just do your job the best you can, and I trust that you’ll prove me innocent. Until then… I need some practical help.”

“Trust me. This is in Naruhodou’s best interests.” Apollo exchanged a look with Ryuichi. Ryuichi gave him a short nod. He knew what he was doing. Apollo sighed.

“Alright,” said the sheriff after another short pause. “I’ll bring Trucy by later for a short visit.” All he got from Ryuichi was another nod as he left. He knew that Apollo didn’t fully approve of this, but at this stage he was desperate.

“I….” Ryuichi said once the door shut. “I really can't pay you.”

 _Especially not on a teacher’s salary._ Yuugami only chuckled.

“I’m not asking for money.” Ryuichi stared at the man before him. Yuugami was a mysterious individual. But for him, everything had a price.

“You’re not?” Yuugami shook his head.

“I’m not asking for anything, actually.” Now that was a surprise. “Let’s just say that I’m invested in your future…”

* * *

 

_It took nearly half of the day for Phoenix to find the lair of the Dark One. All he knew was that he had a goal. The door opened with a bang. If it was the Dark One had some role to play in this, it would be explaining whatever the hell was going on with Miles. His prince — bloodthirsty? That had to have been some twisted joke._

_“Dark One!” Phoenix shouted, his voice echoing off of the walls of the Dark One’s home. “Show yourself!”_

_“There’s no need to shout.” Phoenix whipped around, a hand on his sword. Standing directly behind him was a young man. This? This man was the Dark One? He looked so young! “I have a name you know. I’d appreciate if you would use it. It’s Simon Blackquill.” Phoenix really didn’t care. “What are you doing here, might I ask?”_

_“I'm here about Miles Edgeworth.” Phoenix straightened up, refusing to lower his defense. “There’s a rumor going around that he’s after King Von Karma. He came to you for help, didn’t he?” The man gave Phoenix a low nod._

_“Yes. Indeed he has. Unfortunately, you just missed him.” Phoenix bit back a groan. He had been so close. How did he miss him on his way here?! Without thinking, Phoenix drew his sword. He pointed it at the man’s throat. This man had to have something to do with Miles's condition. Why else would he come to the Dark One for help? It made no sense._

_“What did you do to him?”_

_“What did I do to him?” Blackquill repeated. Phoenix refused to waver. “I did nothing. If you wanted to get revenge on the one who did this to him, you’re too late. He’s dead.” Phoenix’s grip on his sword tightened. He was dead? Blackquill smirked. “Even so. It’s not his fault your beloved is like this, assuming you were the one he wanted to forget.” He wanted to… forget him? “You caused him pain. Without that pain, he would never have a drank a potion specifically designed to rid himself of his feelings for you. That’s what changed him.” There was a mischievous glint in Blackquill’s cold eyes. He batted Phoenix’s sword away with the back of his hand. “You were the one who caused him to create the hole in his heart.”_

_Phoenix carefully lowered his sword. He… He had done this? He didn’t know. Phoenix shook his head. He should have followed after Miles when he came to the palace. He shouldn’t have waited those four months in denial. Phoenix felt guilt grow and bury itself in his chest. He had done this to the one he loved. He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to focus on that._

_“Can you undo it?” said Phoenix as he sheathed his sword. “All spells and enchantments can be broken.”_

_“Yes. The spell upon him can be broken.” Blackquill gestured for Phoenix to follow him as he made his way down the hall. Hesitantly, the phony prince went after him. “But I can’t do it.”_

_“You… You can’t do it?!” Blackquill simply nodded. “What do you mean you can’t do it?”_

_“I mean I can’t do it,” Blackquill said, glancing briefly back at Phoenix. “The person who can undo the enchantment upon your beloved would be you.” Phoenix faltered for a second. What could he do? He had (inadvertently) caused this whole mess in the first place._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I’m talking about true love. That would be you. You’re his true love. You caused this mess, so you have to fix it.” It took Phoenix a few seconds to process hat he had been told. The hall opened up to a room with only a table in it. On said table was a map. “I believe that a simple kiss should work.”_

_“And a kiss? A kiss will be enough? That will restore his memories and him?” Blackquill, once again, nodded._

_“Most certianly.” Blackquill sntached the map off of the table so that Phoenix could barely even catch a glance at what was on it. “However, it’s going to be hard to kiss him when you don’t know where he is.” Oh, so that’s why he took the map off of the table. Phoenix sighed. This was going to be harder than he expected. Everything came at a price, didn’t it?_

_“What do you want in return?” Blackquill simply stared at Phoenix for a moment. A smirk formed on his face that ran a shiver down Phoenix’s spine._

_“How about… a strand of your hair?” Phoenix blinked. He heard that right, didn’t he?_

_“You want a strand of my hair…?” Blackquill hummed in confirmation. That had to be the weirdest thing Phoenix had ever been asked for. “Why do you want my hair?”_

_“Do you want to find your prince or not?” Phoenix groaned._

_“Okay. Fine,” he said with a sigh. Blackquill simply reached over and plucked a hair from one of Phoenix’s many porcupine-like spikes. Phoenix winced as the hair was removed. “Now, tell me where he is.” Blackquill laid the map back out on the table._

_“On his way to the king’s highway,” said the Dark One, tracing out a the path with his finger. “You had better be quick. If he kills Von Karma, he becomes as evil as the man whose life he takes. The darkness in his heart will grow until finally, it’s as dark as a moonless night.”_

_“No,” Phoenix shook his head. “No. He could never become that evil.” Phoenix wouldn't let it happen. He raced out of the manor without another word to Blackquill. He knew these woods like the back of his hand. He could find Miles easily. And luck seemed to be on Phoenix’s side for once. He found Miles stcampedalked out near the road._

_Phoenix was easily able to sneak up on him. He didn’t suspect a thing. If Miles didn't remember who he was, then Phoenix would have to force this to happen. Hopefully the kiss worked. Otherwise… Phoenix didn’t want to think about it. From behind, he wrapped his arms tightly around Miles. Miles immediately began to struggle._

_“Get your hands off of me!” he said through gritted teeth. Phoenix spun him around, exchanging his hold to keep a tight grip on Miles’s wrists. It was really him._

_“Miles.” The former prince was still fighting against Phoenix._

_“Who are you?!” He pulled. Phoenix was relieved that he seemed to be the stronger one in this case. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”_

_“I’m helping you remember.” Phoenix pulled Miles close and crashed their lips together. He heard a gasp escape from Miles’s throat. He pulled away. Miles was staring at him. Phoenix only grinned. He had done it. “I told you. I will find you. I will always find you.”_

_The world went black as Miles’s fist met with Phoenix’s face._

* * *

 

There had to be more evidence. There had to be a lick of truth somewhere. Maybe if Apollo searched the house more thoroughly…. Yeah. That had to be it. No one was that perfect. There had to be some evidence. There just had to be.

When Apollo got home, he saw Trucy sitting on the steps of the porch. She perked up when the red bug pulled into the driveway. She stood as Apollo got out.

“I have proof!” Trucy proudly declared when Apollo joined her on the step. She held out a ring of keys. “This is how Miss Mei got into the house. It’s how he framed Daddy!” Apollo stared at the keys.

“Wait, Trucy. Did you steal these from Karuma’s office?”

“Yeah.” Apollo heaved out a sigh. Great. Now not only was her father a criminal, so was Trucy. Still. The longer he stared at them the more the keys looked familiar. If he could just place where he saw them...

“There’s no way they'll even fit… Wait. Let me see those.” Trucy handed the keys over to him without a fight. He knew where he had seen those keys before. “You said these came from Karuma’s office, right?”

“Yeah,” Trucy said with a nod. “I took them when I went to visit her an hour ago. She thought I was there to talk about Daddy getting arrested. She was really nice to me about it, too. I feel kinda bad about taking the keys from her.” She really shouldn't have, considering what Karuma may have just done.

“These are her skeleton keys…” Apollo’s grip tightened around the keyring.

“Her what keys?” It surprised Apollo that, despite her family supposedly being magicians, Trucy had no idea what Apollo was talking about.

“They’re special keys. They can open nearly every lock,” he explained. A memory flashed in his mind. “The first day I was here in town, you didn’t go to school. To track you down, we had to take a look at your computer history. Since your dad wasn’t here, we couldn’t get in the house. Karuma used one of these keys so we could get inside.” Flipping through the keyring, Apollo found the one he was looking for. He shove the key the lock of the front door. It opened with a loud click.

“Do you believe that Miss Mei did it now?” Apollo pulled out the key. He believed it, alright. And if he went in deeper he might just have proof of Karuma’s guilt regarding Ichiru’s death.

* * *

 

_The darkness faded into a bright light. The light reflecting off of the ground was enough not nearly blind Phoenix. His sight was blurred, Phoenix could barely see a figure standing in front of him. He groaned. The entire side of his face hurt. As soon as his vision cleared, Phoenix could clearly see who was watching him._

_“Mi—!” Phoenix tried to move forward. He couldn’t. He found himself stuck in place. As his consciousness became clearer, Phoenix realized what was going on. He had been tied to a tree._

_“I assume your man my benefactor helped me to forget,” Miles said, sounding as bitter and as harsh as a jagged piece of ice. “What was your name again?”_

_“It’s me! Please! You have to remember!” Phoenix didn’t understand what was going on._

_“I’m beginning to see why I drank that potion…” The phony prince jerked his arms, trying to break the ropes binding him._

_“This doesn't make any sense! True love’s kiss should have fixed this. You should remember!”_

_“It’s not true love… It will never be true love.” Miles strode forward, lifting Phoenix’s chin so that their eyes met. Miles’s eyes were different from how Phoenix remembered them. They were cold and calculating, almost like someone had painted a layer of frost over a stormy sea. “I don’t feel anything for you, let alone that.” He sharply flicked the man’s chin as he pulled back._

_“Yes, you do. You just don’t remember…” Miles had drank that potion for a reason. Kay had told Phoenix everything. And after what Phoenix had heard from Miles himself… he had to have felt something. “All those unnecessary feelings you were talking about before… that’s love.” Phoenix looked up at him, his eyes pleading for Miles to just say what he had forgotten._

_“I love you. I love you, Miles Edgeworth,” Phoenix told him. “I love you and… and you love me!”_

_“Words. Words, words, words! That’s all love is!” Miles exclaimed, his words stabbing Phoenix like a heated knife. “Unfortunately for you, words don’t mean anything to me. Actions do. And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” He took the bow that was hanging off of his shoulder and slipped into right his hand._

_“Miles! Miles, please! Listen to me!” Phoenix pulled against his ropes. It was no use. They were too thick. “You can’t do this. It’s not who you want to be. You’re not a murderer!”_

_“Really? Watch me.” Miles turned, walking back into the forest. The rope was starting to cut in to Phoenix’s wrists._

_“Don’t do it!” Phoenix shouted. Miles ignored him. “Miles! MILES!” The prince disappeared into the thicket of trees._

* * *

 

Reiji was on his last legs. Ryuichi — a killer? He had seen killers before. None of them, even accidental killers, fit the same profile as Ryuichi did. There had to be something. Reiji had spent enough time with him. If one of those moments happened to be during his blackouts, then maybe… maybe he could provide some testimony to solidify Ryuichi’s alibi. There had to be _some_ way of unlocking these memories.

Reiji knocked on the door to Dr. Deauxnim’s office. She had knowledge of the psychological fields. Possibly, she would be able to help. As soon as Reiji knocked on the door, it was answered by the psychiatrist herself.

“Oh, Mr. Mitsurugi,” said Dr. Deauxnim with a hint of surprise. “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” Reiji said with a short nod. Hopefully, she would be able to help him. “Since I’ve woken up, I’ve been having these strange… blackouts. I have to remember what happened during them. I believe that I might have something that can help Ryuichi’s situation.” Dr. Deauxnim stepped off to the side, allowing Reiji into her office.

“I do have one method that could help,” said Dr. Deauxnim as she shut the door. “You might not like it. It’s hypnosis.” Hypnosis? It seemed ridiculous. Reiji sighed, sitting down on the couch in the room.

“At this point, I’m willing to do anything.”

“Alright.” Dr. Deauxnim took a seat across from him. “Just lie back and relax.”

 _This is ridiculous._ Either way, Reiji followed through with Dr. Deauxnim’s instructions. He heard the woman’s voice carefully and calmly instruct him. He let his mind go blank. Soon, everything grew heavy. The room grew cool. Every muscle in his body relaxed.

“Now, Reiji,” came Dr. Deauxnim’s voice from around him. “Listen to me very closely. Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Reiji found himself answering on his own. He wasn't in control of his own mind anymore.

“Good. Now, I want you to go back. Back into your memory. Back to the last time you talked to Ichiru. The last thing you remember.” A image faintly came up and out of the darkness. Reiji was in his bedroom. There was a faint voice talking to him.

“I was in my bedroom… the night she left. I had called her.”

“And what did you talk about?”

_“Honestly, I feel like I do need to start over. You were right, you know. I realize that now.”_

_“Ichiru, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I cheated on you. I’m just… I’m sorry for all of this.”_

_“Reiji, it’s okay. You know, what we had… It wasn’t for you. To be honest, I’ve seen the way you look at Ryuichi… and the way he looks at you. I mean it when I say that you two should be together.”_

“She said she realized she needed to start a new life. Without me. She thought Ryuichi and I should be together.”

_“I wish it didn’t come out this way… but it’s for the better. For both of us.”_

_“I never meant to hurt you.”_

_“I know. But… You deserve to be happy. We both do. And that’s not with each other.”_

“She wanted me to be happy.” The memory faded away. There was one thing unlocked from a dark, subconscious prison. It wasn’t what Reiji was looking for, though.

“And do you remember anything after that?” Something else came to light the deeper Reiji went into his mind. A familiar voice was calling out to him in the dark.

 _“Reiji? What’s wrong? Reiji? Reiji!”_ The image became clearer and clearer. That had it be it. Reiji dove down even further into the unconscious abyss

“I saw Ryuichi in the woods…” The darkness formed the scene. Reiji was standing before Ryuichi. The latter was tied to a tree, trying viciously to free himself.

 _“Listen to me!”_ It seemed like the effort was futile. _“You can’t do this. It’s not who you want to be. You’re not a murderer!”_

_“Really? Watch me.”_

_“Don’t do it!”_

“Reiji? Reiji!” The man’s eyes snapped open. He bolted upright, his head in his hands. There was a pulsating pain was coursing through his head. Dr. Deauxnim had a hand on his shoulder.

“I had to wake you up,” said the psychiatrist. “You went too deep into your subconscious. Something was disturbing you. What happened?”

 _“Don’t you this! You’re not a murderer!”_ Ryuichi… Reiji had… He had tied him up. He was shouting at him not to kill someone.

“It was…” Ryuichi was shouting that he wasn’t a murderer. Why would he be… Reiji's eyes widened. No… “I-It was me…”

“Mr. Mitsurugi,” said Dr. Deauxnim. “Reiji, tell me. What did you see?”

“I-I-I did it… Ryuichi is…” He had been arrested because of something that Reiji did. he was innocent. The real guilty party was…

“I can help you.” Reiji shook his head.

“No, you can't.” No one could. Reiji pushed the doctor away. He rushed out of the office. There was only one person who could fix this entire mess now. He was ready to confess to the truth.

* * *

 

_Phoenix needed to break his bonds. He had to get out. He had to get to Miles before it was too late. Even if he did get rejected gain. He wouldn’t let Miles turn himself into a killer. Phoenix groaned. Damn these ropes!_

_He picked his head up when he heard the sound of footsteps. Out of the trees came a young girl with long brown hair. A pair of pink-lensed glasses were over her eyes. She raced over to the tree where Phoenix was tied._

_“You must be Phoenix Wright,” said the girl, staring a the man. Confused, Phoenix nodded._

_“Yes,” he said. How did she know that? “Who are you?”_

_“Name’s Ema Skye.” Ema gave him a short bow out of respect. “When Mr. Edgeworth began acting differently, my friends and I tried to intervene. But… I’m...” Ema sighed. “I’m afraid it wasn't much help.”_

_“It’s not like I did any better.” Wait… “Hey, can you get me out of here? I have to stop him.” Ema gave him a nod. She withdrew a knife from her belt. With careful haste, Ema began to cut away at the rope bonding Phoenix in place._

_“Do you have a plan?” Ema asked as she struggled to cut the thick rope. Phoenix sighed._

_“I don’t know. I tried everything I thought of to make him remember who I am, but none of it worked.” At this rate, Phoenix was thinking that Blackquill might have been wrong about a kiss breaking the spell._

_“Give that a try.” Ema stepped away from the rope. With a sharp tug, Phoenix heard the rope snap. He quickly began on untying his remaining wrist. “As for your problem… it sounds like you’re going about this the wrong way.”_

_“How so?”_

_“Think about it. How can he remember who you are when he doesn’t even remember who he is?” Phoenix considered the possibility. He didn’t remember him. Miles didn’t remember that he loved him. Phoenix had to do something to get him to remember. And maybe he just had the perfect idea in mind..._

_“Thanks Ema.”_

_“Uh… you’re welcome.” Phoenix ran in the direction that he saw Miles taking off in. He had to find him before it was too late. He got closer and closer to the king’s highway. He could see the procession coming down the road. But where was Miles?_

_Phoenix scanned the landscape. He had to be somewhere hidden… He tried to think about the map Blackquill showed him. He couldn’t be that far off. Just then, Phoenix caught him out of the corner of his eye. Standing on a cliff was Miles Edgeworth. He had his bow drawn and ready to fire at any second. To him, actions spoke louder than words._

_Phoenix’s body took over for his mind, moving of its own free will. Miles let go of the arrow. Phoenix ran its path. The thing that snapped Phoenix out of his adrenaline run trance was the blinding pain in his shoulder. He bit back a cry. In the name of all the gods in Heaven, that hurt!_

_The next jolt of pain came from being roughly picked up and pinned against a tree. Miles held Phoenix in place rather easily. It wasn’t like Phoenix was going to fight back, especially with the arrow in his shoulder. Miles was glaring daggers at him._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” Miles said through his teeth. Phoenix really hadn’t been thinking, if they were being honest. “You ruined everything! Why? Why would you do this?!”_

_“Well because…” Phoenix winced. The arrowhead was shifting in his flesh. The pain was near unbearable. “Because you said you appreciate… action more than words.” The blood staining his clothing would be proof of that. “So now… you’re going to get both. I love you, Miles Edgeworth.”_

_“But I don’t love you.” Miles had relaxed his hold on Phoenix's collar. “I don’t even remember you!” There was the problem. But at this point, Phoenix was willing to overlook that._

_“And I don’t care. The only thing I care about is making sure that you don’t forget who you are. I would rather die than let you turn your heart as dark as night.” Miles’s hold relaxed completely. It was more like he was supporting Phoenix against the tree rather than pinning him in place._

_“You… You would really die for me?” He didn’t seem to believe it. Phoenix quickly nodded._

_“Do I look like I’m making this up?” He had an arrow in his shoulder for gods’ sakes. For a second, he could have sworn that Miles’s expression softened._

_“No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. No one’s ever been willing to die for me…”_

_“No one that you can remember.” Looking rather confused, Miles took Phoenix’s face into his hand. He leaned in closed. Their lips met in a gentle kiss._

_Something warm bubbled up in Phoenix’s chest. It rushed out from his heart, enveloping him completely. It was like a resounding crash of thunder after being struck by lightning. That jolt was something Phoenix wanted to hold onto forever. He didn’t want to pull away from Miles. He wanted to stay like that. Alas, all good things had to come to an end. Miles was the one to pull away._

_There was something different, something familiar. Once again, Miles’s eyes were sharp. They had regained their metallic tone and shade. They were a storm cloud, holding a spark that Phoenix had longed some much to see again._

_“Phoenix…?” It was more of a relief to hear Miles call him that. A second thought came after the reassurance. Phoenix had never mentioned his name. Miles wouldn’t have known what it was unless… “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”_

_“No, you’re not.” Phoenix took Miles’s hand  and placed it over his heart. “It’s really me. I told you that I would find you.” The next thing Phoenix knew was that Miles and him wrapped in a tight embrace. His face was buried in the unwounded shoulder. Phoenix pressed a kiss into his hair. He wanted to stay like that forever. It’s what he had been waiting for so long to have and to hold._

_Unfortunately, that pleasant moment was broken by the sound of men and hoofbeats. Phoenix felt the tension return to his body. He knew that sound a bit all too well. It was his sister’s army. He had sworn that he had lost them. Phoenix pushed Miles away from him, hastily covering his face with the hood of his cloak. Miles was wanted more than him. He couldn’t get caught. He couldn’t._

_Miles didn’t seem to understand what was going on until the soldiers caught up. Phoenix and Miles were cruelly torn apart from each other. Miles was the only one who seemed to fight against being grabbed by the soldiers. Phoenix was only glad that his hood hadn’t fallen off._

_“Prince Wright,” said the soldiers' captain. Phoenix could see several healing cuts on his face, most likely a parting gift from Kay. He glanced down at the arrow sticking out of Phoenix’s shoulder. Without mercy, he violently ripped it out. Phoenix screamed. The man turned to the soldiers holding back Miles. “Leave him. We have who we came for.” The knights threw Miles to the ground. The ones holding Phone began to drag him away. He could feel the blood dripping down his arm._

_“No!” Phoenix cried out. He had just found Miles. He didn’t want to leave. Not right now and not like this. The guards threw Phoenix into a cell on the back on a cart. The door swung shut, locking as soon as it did. Phoenix scrambled to the oor. he couldn’t get it open. Miles gt back on his feet._

_“Phoenix!” One of the knights struck Miles in the face with the butt of his sword. The prince stumbled backwards._

_“No!” Phoenix desperately tried to reach out. “Miles! Miles!”_

_“Phoenix!” Disorientation was what had to be keeping Miles from following. The cart began to move away._

_“Miles!” Miles stumbled forward. He only got close enough to the nearest tree before needing support._

_“I will find you!” Phoenix heard Miles call out to him. “I will always find you!” Phoenix let those words echo in his head. He could only hope that Miles could keep that promise. The knights dragged him through the cold snowfall of December back to his prison._

* * *

 

Ryuichi was getting used to the quiet of the sheriff’s station. It was a type of peace that he never would have gotten at home or at work. It was a change of pace. Ryuichi sighed. Who was he kidding? He missed the chattering of his students as they worked on their projects, he missed Trucy telling him vividly about her day, and more importantly he missed the laughter that was the light of his life.

Ryuichi looked up as the door the sheriff’s office opened. He thought that it was Trucy and Apollo coming for a visit. He was wrong. Apollo had entered the station, but it wasn't Trucy following behind him.

“Ryuichi…” Reiji said, his hands kept behind his back as he followed Apollo into the station.

“Reiji…?” What was going on. Apollo unlocked the doors the the cell.

“You’re free to go, Ryuichi…” Apollo semed pretty grim as he opened the door. It was only when Ryuichi stepped out that he realized what was going on. The cell door shut with Reiji Mitsurugi inside. Ryuichi felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“No,” was the only word that came out of his mouth. “No, no, no!” Apollo bit down on his lip.

“I’ll um… I’ll leave you two alone.” Apollo took the cell keys with him. Ryuichi stared at the man who had took his place.

“Reiji, what are you doing?!” Ryuichi asked him once Apollo was safely out of earshot. “You're innocent! Why are you… What are you…” He didn’t know what to ask first.

“Dr. Deauxnim helped me remember what was happening during my blackouts,” Reiji said, keeping himself calm as he turned to face Ryuichi.

“And?”

“I… I only got pieces of the memory but…” He was hesitating. “You and I were in the woods… and you kept saying…”

“I kept saying what?” He had to be talking about when Ryuichi found him in the other woods the other day, right? But that wasn’t incirminating enough to get Reiji arrested.

“You kept telling me that I’m not a murderer.” Ryuichi could feel his heart stop. “You were tied to a tree, and you kept telling me that I wasn’t a murderer and not to do it!”

“Not to do…?” Reiji looked at the concrete beneath his feet. “No. You think you remember wanting to kill Ichiru?”

“Can you explain why else would I have that memory?” Ryuichi wish he could.

“No, but I know that you did not kill Ichiru.” He refused to believe that Reiji would do such a thing. “It’s impossible!”

“I have these… these memories,” Reiji said, pressing a hand to his head. “Who knows?! I could have planted evidence in your house! I have worked with crimes for years; I know what to cover up and exactly how to do it. So, yes. It’s highly possible that I did kill Ichiru.” Ryuichi reached for his hand between the bars.

“When your phone records came back… when I found you wandering in the woods… when everyone thought you killed Ichiru, I stood by you.” He took his hand. “I never once doubted you.” He squeezed it tight. “And I still do. You did not kill Ichiru. You didn't frame me for the crime. You are innocent!” Ryuichi shook his head. “I won’t let you do this!”

“I’m afraid you’re too late.” Reiji stepped back away from the bars. Ryuichi lost hold of him. His own breath choked him. Reiji was the one who had taken his place. He turned and left he sheriff’s station without another word.

* * *

 

_Miles stood outside of the door to the cottage. He ran his fingers over the mug in his hands. He felt guilt over all that he had done in the past year. These were the people who had taken him in, and gave him a safe place to live. And then he went and treated them like trash. He wasn’t able to undo the emotional damage one. But the physical damage was another story._

_He opened the door. As soon as he did, all of the eyes of the miners fell upon him. Miles simply walked over to Sebastian, placing the mug in front of him._

_“What’s this?” Sebastian asked, being the only one to break the silence._

_“Consider it an apology.”_

_“We don't care about mugs,” said Gumshoe. Miles sighed. Of course he would be the most angry over this situation._

_“Unfortunately, it’s the only thing that I broke that I could replace.” This whole thing was harder than Miles had expected it to be. It would have been easier if he had no emotions. Then again, he wouldn't be able to do this if he had lost his emotions again. “I… I’m sorry. For everything.” The miners exchanged a look with one another. A grin grew on Larry’s face._

_“It’s really you, isn’t it?” he said. Miles simply nodded._

_“It’s truly me.” Before he could comprehend it, Miles found himself being tackled on all ides by the miners. It was a nice change of pace. They seemed as relieved as Phoenix had been that Miles ad healed his heart._

_“You can have your old room back, if you like,” said Ema once the mass of people had separated._

_“Thank you.” Miles thought about what had happened in the forest. He shook his head. “But I can’t. Queen Yew captured Phoenix.” Miles paused. Did he really just call Wright by his first name? He had done it when his memories were restored too. Calling him by his first name now… it carried a sense of familiarity. It was something that Miles kept wanting to do. Calling his prince ‘Wright’ anymore was no longer an option._

_“I have to get him back,” said Miles. He had made a promise. He was going to find Phoenix, even if it ended up killing him._

_“No, Edgeworth,” said Gumshoe. “You can’t do it.” He remembered Yew’s vow a year ago. if Miles had confessed and accepted Phoenix’s love for him… then the queen would kill her brother._

_Wait… Love? It made sense now. That’s what Phoenix had said. Everything that Miels was feeling… that was love. He hadn’t felt something like that in years. Something that was a childhood crush had evolved. It had blossomed forth into something amazing. True love._

_“I can’t let the queen kill him,” said Miles. He had already had his mind made up. It would be impossible to change it now. “He came back for me. He took an arrow for me. It doesn’t matter what happens now, I have to try.”_

_“That’s not what I meant,” Gumshoe replied. “What I meant was that you can’t do it alone. But luckily, you won’t have to.” Gumshoe wrapped an arom over Miles’s shoulder, nearly causing him to fall over. “Let’s show that queen what Miles and his merry miners can really do!” There were cheers from the group. Miles gave an affirmative nod._

_It was time to take back the love he had lost. And nothing would keep him from protecting Phoenix from that point onward. Not a single thing._

* * *

 

Well, at least the sheriff’s office was quiet. Quiet and uncomfortable. Reiji shifted on the bed. He hadn’t been able to sleep since he had been put into this cell. It had been the same situation when he came out of htat coma of his. He had enough of sleep back then. But no… it was just the pain in his head. That memory… the more that he thought about it, the more his migraine increased in intensity. There was something about it. It felt all too real to be just a dream. It had to have been a memory.

Why the hell did he have that memory was the important question. Reiji sighed, sitting up and winging his legs over the bed. This was incredibly confusing. He wanted an answer. He wanted some explanation. As Reiji sat up, he felt something underneath the mattress. He carefully pressed his hand against it. Reiji dug underneath the mattress.

 _What on earth…_ Reiji stared at what he held in the palm of his hand. A key. Why the hell would there be a key planted in his cell? Curiously, Reiji stared at the lock to the cell door. He had an inkling of suspicion… He stood, walking over to it. He slid the key into the lock. To his surprise, the key fit in. The door was able to open easily. The hell was going on?

Reiji snapped to attention when he heard the slam of a door. He quickly shut the cell, took out the key and shoved it into his pocket. Apollo had entered. carrying a bag from Ichijou’s with him.

“Hey,” said Apollo. “I brought dinner.” He handed the bag to Reiji. Any and all appetite he had vanished a long time ago. “Did you find a lawyer yet?”

“Uh… yes… Yuugami came and offered his services to me about an hour ago.” It had been fairly quick, if Reiji was being honest. He looked up at the sheriff. There was something bout his posture… he was uncomfortable. “What is it?”

“I got the um… the test results back from the lab. The heart was a DNA match for Ichiru.”

“So… she’s dead then?” Apollo bit his lip before nodding. Then Reiji actually was a murderer. “I’m sorry. For a lot things.”

“Don’t be.” No one should have felt sorry for him. He was a killer. he had already confessed. A trial would be an unnecessary farce.

“You know I do believe Ryuichi is right?” said Apollo. “That you didn’t do anything?” Reiji only hummed in response. Ryuichi was the hopeless optimistic, he would agree with Apollo on that. If he were a defense attorney, he would jump at the chance to defend Reiji the first change he got. “Even with all this evidence — what we found, your own memory — it all tells me one thing. Something isn’t right. I have a feeling that Karuma’s behind it.” Mei?

“If you think Mei is behind this, why don’t you just confront her?” Apollo sighed.

“Belief isn’t proof. I have a small bit of evidence, but it’s not definite. I need absolute proof that she did it.”

“But you just said—”

“If I don’t do this right, things will just get worse.” Apollo groaned. “Every time I’ve gone against Karuma, she’s seen it coming and I’ve lost. However, this time she doesn’t know that I suspect anything. It gives me an advantage.” There wasn’t a difference. Even if Mei set this whole thing up, there was the very important question that would need to be answered.

“Say that I am innocent. Why would she do this?” The only answer to that question was a shrug. Of course it was. That was because Mei had no motive. Reiji was guilty. End of story.

“I don’t know, but I will find that out, though. I swear, I’m not going to stop until I expose what that woman is up to.”

“How exactly do you plan on doing that?” She was the mayor. Apollo, despite being the sheriff, had less authority than Mei did. He couldn't stand against her unless he was more powerful.

“I’m working on that. Relax, Mr. Mitsurugi. I have faith in your innocence” Reiji saw a bit of Ryuichi in Apollo. He was starting to have an impact on the young man. Apollo left. Reiji took the key out of his pocket. He stared at it. Reiji closed his fingers around the key.

Innocent or not, Apollo would ever get the chance to find out.

* * *

 

As much as he hated it, Apollo needed help. If he wanted to take down Karuma, he needed someone stronger than him… someone with more influence. Unfortunately, there was only one person Apollo could think of who had that type of power. He made his way over to the pawnshop. It was eerily empty.

“Yuugami?” Apollo called out.

“In the back.” Apollo followed the voice. Yuugami was standing amongst shelves. That bird of his was perched on his shoulder. It cawed at him when Apollo ntered. Yuugami placed down a clipboard he was writing up before turning to Apollo.

“What can I do for you, Justice-dono?” said Yuugami, scratching the bird under his chin. “Any developments that I should be aware of?”

“Besides the suspect switch?” Yuugami nodded. “Yeah. I have a theory that Karuma has her hands buried deep in this.”

“And this surprises you?” He seemed somewhat calm about Apollo’s accusation. “Show me your evidence, and we can get this over with immediately.”

“Yeah, that’s my problem. I don’t have any.” He had the key. That was about it. But if Trucy was able to take them from Karuma’s office, then anyone could. “But I do know that it’s her.”

“Look who's suddenly become a man of faith.” Apollo wouldn’t exactly say that. It was suspicion built upon past events. “Why are you here, Justice-dono? Not to just spin conspiracy theories, I hope.”

“Not exactly.” Apollo sighed. He hated having to do this. “I… need your help.” Yuugami stared at him. Apollo couldn’t blame him. This was an awkward situation, and one that Apollo never expected to happen.

“You need help? From me?” Apollo straightened up. Was Yuugami genuinely surprised? Either way, Apollo nodded.

“Every time I’ve gone up against Karuma, I’ve lost. Except one time. When I became sheriff and you helped.”

“As I recall, you don’t exactly approve of my methods.” Of course he didn’t. Those methods involved arson. Even though Apollo was never able to definitely prove that, he still wholeheartedly believed it.

“I… approve of your results.” He had no choice in the matter. Someone innocent was in jail, and Karuma was behind it. She had tried to frame Ryuichi for murder. That wasn’t something Apollo would let stand.

“And you’re willing to go as far as it takes?” If it meant taking down Karuma?

“I’m willing to go even farther.” The smirk curling on Yuugami's face made Apollo more than uneasy. He had to do something. Apollo didn’t know how long Storybrooke had been suffering under Karuma’s rule. He had seen what she had done. He had seen the people she had hurt. If everyone was afraid to do something, well.. Apollo had to be brave enough to stand up for the people.

“Fear not, Justice-dono. Mei Karuma may be powerful, but something tells me you’re more powerful than you know.” Apollo could only hope that Yuugami was right.

* * *

 

_Simon Blackquill had accomplished very little in the two months had had been the Dark One. Most of those days had been simply trying to control his newfound abilities. The rest had been trying to distract himself of what had happened in October. But now, he finally felt that he had done something of use._

_He withdrew the bottle with the silver hair in it. If he had been right, that meant that old man had been trying to find a way to bottle true love. It had been that prince’s hair — Miles Edgeworth. He raised the hairs he had collected from his last visitor The two were as opposite as they could be. And yet somehow, the two men had a love strong enough to defy the most powerful of enchantments. Simon held the black hairs near the bottle. There was a faint reaction, with each glowlying a faint purple. He grinned._

_Simon opened the bottle and dropped the hairs in. The silver and the black glowed even brighter. They slowly wrapped around one another, forming a double helix. he would have to find some way to turn it into liquid form, but that wasn’t the important thing at the moment. Simon felt a prideful grin on his face as he replaced the bottle into the potion cabinet._

_He had become the first Dark One to bottle True Love._

* * *

 

He waited for the cover of night. Reiji shoved the key into the lock. It opened with a click. He didn’t think what he was doing. Adrenaline had taken him over. Reiji pushed the door open.

His heart was beating widely. There was a pounding against his skull. He couldn’t think straight. There was a voice echoing in his head to run. It grew louder and louder until it was absolutely deafening.

He crept out of the cell. As soon as he was outside of the sheriff’s station, Reiji Mitsurugi took off into the dark of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundundun... A lot of shit happened both past and present! So... taking Ryuichi's place was basically the "David" I was talking about. It's a stupid, selfless act basically. I love David Nolan, I really do. But he is such an idiot while he's cursed! Go look at all the shit he did and tell me you don't faceplam when watching it.
> 
> The arrest reversal wasn't something I originally planned. The idea was that Ryuichi was going to basically be like "if you try to take my place, i'm going to confess to the crime". However, I remembered that would be he would have to run at the end of 16. In other words, he would have done exactly what Zak Gramarye did. Ryuichi/Phoenix is a way better father than that. So, that's the basic reason for the arrest reversal.
> 
> Next chapter will feature the only canon character from OUAT to make it into this fic. Mostly because I couldn't find a good AA counterpart for him. I thought maybe one of the DeLites but... nah. It didn't fit in the end.
> 
> Besides, no one is that much of a psychopath... or at least... no one that I've already chosen a role for.


	17. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo heads out to search for a missing Mitsurugi, only to end up the prisoner of a mad woman's delusions. He only hopes that he can escape with his life and his runaway all before the clock strikes seven. If not... then it's game over.
> 
> In the past, Von Karma employs a pair of realm hoppers to take him in Wonderland. All he needs is something back that was stolen from him. The problem is, what he wants is in the possession of the King of Hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains violence, people being drugged, hostage situations, Apollo being a badass and Edgeworth being a badass.

Apollo wanted nothing more than to get this done and over with. He knew that Yuugami as a smart man. He knew that he would get an acquittal… somehow. Trucy had begged to be brought the station with Apollo when he and Ryuichi went to check on Mitsurugi. She wouldn’t stop. He couldn't figure out why. Possibly because she wanted to be a support system for her father if things went wrong. Whatever it was, Trucy ended up coming with them. He had expected as much.

However, Apollo was not expecting this. He, Ryuichi and Trucy all stared at the open cell door.

“He’s gone…” Apollo looked over to Ryuichi. If anyone would have done something like this, it was him. “Ryuichi, what did you do?”

“Nothing! Honest!” said Ryuichi, “I just wanted to see if he was okay, I swear!” He was telling the truth. Then if Ryuichi didn’t do something… how the hell? “Apollo, the arraignment is tomorrow morning. If he’s not there…”

“He’s a fugitive.” Apollo already knew the answer before Ryuichi even said it. However, it was only now that the weight of the situation fell upon his shoulders. “It won’t matter if he killed Ichiru or not. He’s screwed!” Apollo had to do something. He reached into his pocket for his car keys. “I'm going to go find him before someone notices he's gone.”

“You mean Mei?” Apollo nodded. He wasn’t sure how up to date Karuma was with the case, but either way, Apollo wasn’t willing to take  _ that  _ risk.

“I have until eight. That should be plenty of time.” If he was right, that gave Apollo a little under ten hours. That had to be enough time. Mitsurugi couldn’t have left that long ago. There was no way he could be too far.

“What about me?” said Trucy. “How can I help?” Apollo and Ryuichi exchanged looks. They both had the same thought.

“You… stay here.” Trucy frowned. “Ryuichi, keep an eye on her?”

“Yeah, already said and done.” Good to know that Trucy wouldn’t be putting herself in danger… this time. “If you guys need any more time, we’ll distract Karuma as much as we can.” Apollo gave him a nod. He had to hurry. Apollo was out in the hallway when Trucy caught up to him. She grabbed him by the sleeve.

“Apollo,” she said, her worry apparent. “If he leaves Storybrooke… something bad’s going to happen to him! The curse… it’s not going to let him leave!” Apollo tugged his jacket away from Trucy.

“Not now, Trucy.” Apollo left the station. There wasn’t any time for her curse nonsense. Why couldn't she see the seriousness of the situation?

Apollo got into his car and drove. He drove for what felt like forever. Mitsurugi had to be somewhere out here. The only thing Apollo was thinking about was why. Why did he run? It seemed out of character for him. When Apollo finally pulled himself from his thoughts, he realized where he was. He was getting closer to Storybrooke’s border.

_ I should probably turn back. He can’t be out this far— _ Apollo’s train of thought was derailed by something in the middle of the road. He swerved, only narrowly avoiding hitting whatever it was. He slammed on the brake.

_ Crap, I think that was a person.  _ Apollo ran down by the side of the road. Sure enough, he had hit someone. Laying at the bottom of the hill was a woman, somewhere in her early thirties. Her light brown hair was pushed back and out of her face.

“I am so sorry!” Apollo reached the bottom of the slope. The woman was moving, which was always a good sign. He reached out his hand, helping her to stand. “Are you okay?”

“Uh… I think so…” said the woman.

“You sure?” Apollo had just hit her with his car. Even if it wasn’t dead on, there had to be some sort of damage done. The woman nodded.

“I’m fine. Just not used to sharing the road with cars this late.” How far out did this woman live? She stared at Apollo. “You’re the sheriff, aren't you?”

”Uh… yeah.”

“What brings you out here in the middle of the night?”

“Um…” If he told this stranger the truth, Mitsurugi would be in the exact type of trouble Apollo wanted to avoid. He had to think of something quick. “Uh… I-It’s nothing to worry about. I’m just looking for a lost dog.”

“Well, I hope you find it.” Apollo sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. The woman had bought it. Together, she and Apollo walked back up the incline. That’s when Apollo noticed the woman walking with an obvious limp.

_ Crap _ .

“You are hurt,” said Apollo once she reached the top of the slope.

“No. I just twisted my ankle, I think.” That still was an injury. “I live just a mile down the road. I’ll make it okay.” Apollo felt guilt settle down in his chest. He sighed again.

“No, wait. Let me drive you.” It was the least he could do. He was the one who had hit her in the first place. “I insist.”

“Thank you.” The two walked back to Apollo’s car.

“I’m Apollo by the way,” Apollo told the woman as he got into the car. He slid into the driver’s seat.

“I’m Desirée. Desirée DeLite.” The woman shut the passenger side door with a loud slam.

* * *

 

_ She ran. She didn't even realize she was doing it. She could hear the footsteps behind her. It was that familiar feeling of longing adrenaline that she was looking for. However, she could never really find it, and had to make the most out what she could. Before she could comprehend what was happening, something had wrapped around her waist. _

_ “Dessie! Please slow down. I can't keep up when you go that fast.” _

_ “Sorry, Ronnie. It's a habit.” Desiree heard her husband sigh before slipping away and letting her go. _

_ “It's a hazard. All we're doing is--” _

_ “Looking for enough to sell at the market tomorrow. I know, I know.” She knew that all too well. Unfortunately for her adrenaline drive, that's what they had been doing for the past few years. Ron sighed. _

_ “You worry me sometimes, really you do.” He started to follow after his wife as she walked deeper into the forest. “You get too worked up about this.” _

_ “It's all we got. We gotta make the most of it, right?” _

_ “Um… yeah, but--” _

_ “That's all I'm doing.” She didn't want to talk about this. It just made her long for their old life even more than she already did. She lifted up the bag in her hand, glancing at her husband from over her shoulder. “How about we make it a competition? Whoever fills up their sack first wins. Loser has to cook dinner tonight.” Ron sighed once again, a small smile forming on his face. Desirée knew that meant she was off the hook… for now, at least. _

_ “...Alright.” _

_ With that confirmation from her husband, the two separate, heading off into different directions. Desirée quickly got to work. It wasn’t the cleanest of jobs, but someone had to do it. Once the quota had been filled, Desirée made her way back home. She wondered how her husband had fared on his end of the hunt. _

_ The woman stopped short upon seeing his home. Outside of it was a regal looking carriage. It was a carriage she recognized. It belonged to the king. Desirée felt her mouth go dry. Why on earth would he be in their home? _

_ Desirée walked up to the door. She carefully opened it enough to allow her to see what was going on. Sure enough, the king was there. Ron was in the room as well, staring at the floor and rooted to the spot he was standing in. He must have gotten back before her. _

_ “I’d like to say you’re looking well, DeLite, but I’d be lying,” said the king. Some greeting that was. “Poverty doesn’t suit you.” _

_ “What are you doing here, Your Majesty?” Ron asked quickly.  _

_ “I have a job for you and your wife.” _

_ “We… We don’t do that anymore.” Desirée tightened the grip she had on her sack. _

_ “Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? Is it because of your wife? Your Desirée?” Ron managed to stand his ground. _

_ “Because of that work, we nearly lost our lives. I… I-I don't want something like that to happen again. I don't want to lose her.” The king stared at the man who was purposefully avoiding eye contact with him. _

_ “So, now you’re foraging for fungus.” It was better than being one with the fungus. “What kind of future do you have? Do this one last favour for me, and you can give her the life she deserves.” _

_ “That's why I’m staying. You don’t abandon the people you love. That’s… what she deserves. Now, pl-please leave…” The king glared at him, “Y-Your Majesty.” _

_ “All I need are your special skills to get me somewhere. Somewhere you’ve been before.” Von Karma held out a simple piece of paper to him. “Do it, and I can change your life.” Ron glanced at the slip. There was a moment of hesitation before he took it. Ron glanced over at the king after reading it. _

_ “Why do you need to go to Wonderland?” Desirée felt a sharp, phantom pain in her back at the mention of that place. _

_ “Something of mine was taken and found its way over there.” Von Karma’s grip on his cane grew tighter. “I want it back.” Ron shook his head, tightening his own grip on the paper before shoving it in his pocket. _

_ “Then… I-I-I’m afraid you'll have find someone else to get it.” It was just a retrieval mission. There had to be someone else who could do it, right? They promised each other not even think about that anymore.  _

_ “I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t convince you, but I understand.” Desirée blinked. Wait, what? He was backing off? Just like that? “There’s nothing more important than family.” _

_ The king headed for the door. Desirée jumped back as it opened. His cold gaze fell upon her the moment he stepped outside of the DeLites’ home. _

_ “Your Majesty…” said Desirée, bowing quickly as he passed. _

_ “DeLite…” She didn't need to look up to hear his dissatisfaction at the outcome of the conversation. There was enough malice in the way he said her name alone. She sighed, walking inside of the house and shutting the door behind her. _

_ “D-Dessie!” Ron had yelped the second she stepped through the door. “H-H-How long were you…?” _

_ “Not long. I just caught the end of the conversation.” Desirée deposited her bag on the tale next to where Ron’s lay. “So, what did the king want us to do? Where was he asking us to go?” _

_ “O-Oh. That. Um…” Ron shook his head. “It's nothing too important. Nothing for you to worry about!” _

_ “Ronnie…” Desirée said with a sigh. Her husband walked over, drawing his wife close. _

_ “I just… love you too much to let you go. I don't want you to get hurt… b-because of me… again…” He traced his thumb over the scar on her shoulder blade. That wound had been too close for comfort, and if that arrow had gone in any deeper, Desirée wouldn't be standing there now. They stayed like that for a while until Ron broke away. _

_ “C-Come on. I'll start on dinner.” Desirée blinked. Had he forgotten about their little bet? _

_ “But you were the one who—” _

_ “Oh, just forget about that!” Ron was already halfway towards the fireplace. “Please. Let me do this for you.” Desiree didn’t want to argue. She only wanted the one thing she couldn’t have. The life she so deeply desired. _

* * *

 

The directions Desirée gave Apollo took them deep into the forest. Apollo never realized that someone lived that far out from the main town. He was in amazement when he pulled up to where Desirée supposedly lived. It was a large house, big enough to be a hotel. It sat on a hill, overlooking the entirety of Storybrooke.

“Holy shit,” Apollo muttered as he got out of his car. “You must have a huge family to live somewhere this big.”

“Nope,” Desirée replied, getting out of the car as well. That was a bit disappointing. “It’s just me.” Apollo was ready to leave. Once again, he caught sight of Desirée’s limp as it caused her trouble in getting up the stairs that lead to her front door. He sighed. Damn his guilt. He would give the woman a hand inside, and that was it. He still had about eight hours to find Mitsurugi.

Apollo helped Desirée inside. The exterior didn't do the interior any justice. It looked like a grand manor that was straight out of the Victorian era. Apollo could easily get lost in it. He helped Desirée into the living room.

As soon as they got her ankle situated, Desirée somehow managed to convince Apollo to stay a little longer. The tea she had offered had been the deal breaker. Apollo's throat was screaming for something.

“Here we go,” said Desirée as soon as he returned. She handed one of the cups to Apollo. It was fully welcomed. Apollo took a sip from it.

“Thanks,” said Apollo. He caught sight of the clock tower outside the nearest window. He was running out of time. “I really think I should get back out there.”

“I know. That’s why I brought this.” Desirée raised something else that she had brought with her. “I’m a bit of an amateur cartographer — mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe, this will help you track down your dog.” She unrolled it on the coffee table. It was a map of Storybrooke. An incredibly detailed one, if Apollo had to say so. He stood over it, taking another sip from the cup in his hand.

“What’s his name?” Desirée asked as the sheriff observed the map. He was having a hard time focusing on it. Were the lines supposed to blur like that?

“Uh… S-Spot….”

“Cute.” Apollo set the empty cup down. Even the words were hard to read at this point. Was he tired? It wasn’t that late. And he could go for at least twenty-four hours without needing sleep, he knew that fact fairly well.

“R-Route six runs through the boundary of the forest so… so, if I follow that I should…” Apollo muttered. It wasn’t the map that was just looking fuzzy now. It was the entire room. He was starting to get light headed. “I should… be able to…” Apollo couldn't stand. He nearly stumbled into the coffee table, only to be caught by Desirée at the last second.

“Dizzy…” was the only word Apollo could get out of his mouth. Desirée took the sheriff to the couch. It was more like she had to drag Apollo.

“You just lie down here.” Apollo already beat him to it. As soon as he sat down on the couch, he collapsed onto his side. It was hard to focus on anything. “Let me get you some air.” Apollo watched as Desirée left the room. He may have been dizzy, but there was one thing he noticed.

“Your limp…” Apollo tried to sit up. His strength had been zapped away. He could barely move. Desirée’s limp was gone. The woman turned back to Apollo. She stared at her leg.

“Oh. That. I guess you caught me.” So many things were trying to get into Apollo’s head. Not a single thought stuck. He only could get out one thing.

“Just who… are… you?” Apollo’s eyes forced themselves closed.

* * *

 

_ The market was far more crowded than Desiree would have liked. Still, it provided a bigger crowd to give the DeLites a larger source of income. Even so, it wasn’t enough. Desirée had failed to realize this until she found her husband talking with one of the merchants that she realized how much they actually had. She peered around the corner, watching the whole exchange. _

_ “That costs one silver.” Ron looked down at the remaining coins in his hand. _

_ “Would you take it for eight coppers? It’s all I have.” _

_ “Oh, you are good man. Your last coppers for your little wife’s happiness, ah?” That had done the trick. Desirée turned the corner to get a look at what Ron was doing. He had been trying to get something for her. Upon closer inspection, Desirée discovered that it was a small food stall, marking whatever his prize was as something for dinner later that night. _

_ “Thank you.” The woman shook her head. Ron faltered for a moment. _

_ “Oh, I did not say I accept. Alas, I cannot take less than one silver. The economy. You understand.”  Desiree felt a lump began to form in her throat. If she could help, she would have. Unfortunately, she had spent every single penny from the half she had been given when they split up what they had made. She couldn’t stand it. She made her way into the crowd. _

_ “Ronnie!” called out Desirée, trying to get her husband’s attention.. “Come on — people are waiting.” Ron closed his hands around the coins. _

_ “I will not take no for an answer.” Desirée felt the lump grow. _

_ “Ron! Come on, it’s getting late.” Ron sighed. He pocketed the coins and walked over to join his wife, apologizing and saying that he hadn’t heard her. All of it fell deaf on her ears. There had to be some way to fix this. Desirée was his light — his everything, and vice versa. And it had been she that had done this to him. Guilt slowly started to build in Desirée’s stomach as they walked away. _

* * *

 

The world was slow in bringing Apollo Justice back into reality. His head was pounding. As soon as he regained cognition, one thing came to Apollo’s mind. Drugged. Desirée had drugged him. God, he was stupid. Apollo clenched his fist. At least he wasn’t paralyzed. He attempted to get up. He found himself constricted. 

His wrists were bound above his golden band with duct tape. The same could be said for his ankles.  There was a scarf tied around his mouth to act as a gag. At least Desirée hadn't taken his bracelet.

Instinct took over first. Apollo moved wildly, trying to break the bonds with force alone. His thrashing made him lose his balance. He rolled off of the couch, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

_ Ow! Son of a bitch! _ Apollo struggled for a while, but still managed to sit himself back up. The adrenaline started to flush from his system as he looked around. Desirée was nowhere to be seen. Good. Apollo had to think quickly. He didn’t now when that bastard would be back.

The teacup from earlier was still sitting on the coffee table. An idea came to mind. Carefully, Apollo raised his legs. Using what appendages he could, he knocked the cup onto the ground. He took one of the cushions off of the couch and placed it over the cup. Apollo raised his feet, bringing the down harshly on the cushion and the cup underneath. The sound of the crash was muffled. Apollo sat still for a moment, waiting for some kind of sign that someone had heard that. After a minute, he moved again, kicking off the cushion. He inched his way towards the shards of the now broken cup. He got his hands on one. 

With the sharp piece of ceramic, Apollo sawed through the binds around his wrists. After a few long seconds, the duct tape snapped. The first thing Apollo did was pull the gag off of his mouth. He gasped, taking in the air that he had been denied so much of. He used the shard to cut the tape off of his ankles.

Apollo stood, discarding the tape, scarf and shard on the floor. Okay, he was free. Now what? Now Apollo had to get out of here. He checked the windows. They were all locked. Apollo had to hand it to him — Desirée had thought far ahead. Apollo's eyes caught sight of a telescope at one of the windows. Curiosity got the best of him. He peered out of it. His heart stopped.

The telescope was focused in on the sheriff's station. Desirée had thought  _ very _ far ahead. The steady pulse of adrenaline had returned. Apollo definitely had to get out of here. He ran out of the living room. All the doors were locked, all the windows were locked. Every exit was impossible to get out of.

How could Apollo have been so stupid? He shouldn’t have let his guard down. Then again, Desirée had been able to appeal to Apollo’s morals by faking an injury. She had been watching the station. She knew how to manipulate Apollo. God, how long had she been doing that? What was up with this woman? Why did she want to capture Apollo of all people? What did she have to gain from it? All of those questions were swirling around in the back of Apollo’s mind. He would have enough time to deal with them one he got back to the station and called for backup. He came to a halt.

He couldn’t call for back-up. If someone got to the station and saw the cells… Apollo bit back a groan. Crap. He had forgotten why he had been out here in the first place. If Apollo called for help, Reiji Mitsurugi was going to become a fugitive one way or another. Apollo was alone here. Oh well. He had gotten out of rough situations on his own before. Why were things any different now? Then again he had never gotten kidnapped by a deranged psychopath before.

Apollo broke away from his thoughts when he heard something coming from one of the rooms. The door was open enough to allow Apollo to peer inside. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. There was Desirée herself. She had her back turned towards the door, but Apollo could clearly see what she was doing from the angle he was at. She was sharpening a pair of scissors.

_ I’m going to die. She’s going to kill me. I’m going to die. _ Apollo shook he his head. No. He was not going to die here. What was it his foster father always said? A dragon never yields? Apollo never thought he was going to take those words to heart again.

He crept past the door before bolting down the hall. He had to find a way out. He wasn’t going to surrender. He would never let that psychopath have her way. Apollo was going to find a way out if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 

_ Desirée wanted a good life. She wanted that more than anything. She wanted to share that with the light of her life. The guilt back at the marketplace was starting to get to her. She thought about the visit the king decided to make to the DeLites yesterday. The king could pay well. Incredibly well, in fact. All Desirée had to do was be careful. _

_ “Ronnie,” said Desirée a she and her husband prepared to head out into the forest that morning. “I’m not feeling very well. Maybe you should go without me.” _

_ “Are you sure?” Ron asked, worry evident on his face. “I could stay here if you--” _

_ “No!” Ron stared at his wife following her outburst. “I mean… no. I'm fine. I can take care of myself, you don’t need to worry about me.” Her husband swallowed something. _

_ “This has to do with the king’s visit, doesn’t it?” She didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to lie to him. “Desirée, please. Don’t worry about it. Everything's okay, I promise.” He just wanted her to be happy. That was all. But at this rate, that wish was going to hurt him. If Desirée could do something to change that, then she would. He deserved to be happy as well. “All I need is you.” _

_ “I know.” Desirée pulled her husband close. She didn’t want to leave him. At this point there was no other option.  Ron placed a kiss into her hair. _

_ “I’ll be back before nightfall,” he told her. “I’ll get backasquickasIcan.”Desiréeflashedhim a forced smile.  _

_ “I promise I’ll have dinner waiting for you when you get back.” Ron nodded. She would be back in time for dinner, with everything that could ease her husband of his troubles. _

_ Desirée watched Ron leave. As soon as he was out of sight, Desirée quickly shut the door. She immediately went over to a chest in the corner. She unlocked it. Desirée never thought that she would have to use it. After all, it had belonged to Ron in the first place. He knew the ins-and-outs of it.He knew how it worked. She only knew how to activate it, nothing moe. And after her accident, both the DeLites vowed never to let it see the light of day again. Fate, however, was never one to reveal its mysteries. _

_ She pulled out the hat box. _

* * *

 

Apollo crept around the corner. He had to have been all over the first floor of the house. It was a miracle that he hadn’t been caught. There was a slight risk in checking out the second floor. Even so, if there was out of there… an unlocked window maybe… Apollo was willing to risk it.

He carefully crept up the stairs. Apollo had nearly reached the top when one of the boards underneath his feet emitted a loud creak. He froze like a deer in headlights. There was the creek of a door opening, followed by the faint sound of steady footsteps.

_ Crap, crap, crap!  _ Apollo picked up his pace, trying to move as lightly as he could to avoid further detection. If that mental nutcase caught him… Apollo didn’t want to think about that. He dashed into the closest room, shutting the door behind him. His hand tightened around the doorknob. All he could hear was the sound of footsteps. As soon as those steps faded, Apollo sighed. That had been too close for comfort.

Apollo looked around the room. It was nearly bare save for a few boxes here and there, almost as if it were a storage room. There were a row of windows on the other side. Like the rest of the windows in the house, they were all tightly locked. Apollo stared out the pane. The light of day was barely crawling over the horizon. How long had he been out? Maybe if he could break it somehow…

Apollo saw something hidden among the boxes. Something tied with duct tape, just like Apollo had been. It wasn’t hard to make out that silhouette. There was someone else in the room with him. In the dim light of the twilight, Apollo could see who it was.

“Mr. Mitsurugi!” Apollo dashed over to the man. He was unconscious, that much was certain. He had been bound in a near identical way as Apollo had been. He couldn't tell if the man was alive or not because of the gag. “Come on… Please don’t be dead…” Apollo shook the man. “Mr. Mitsurugi!” The prosecutor started to come to.

_ Oh thank God. _ Mitsurugi struggled to sit back up again, only to have Apollo help. The look in his eyes showed relief. Apollo, while initially feeling the same, had something else take over his emotions.

“What the hell is the matter with you?!” Apollo said, still fighting to keep his voice low. He pulled the gag off of Mitsurugi’s mouth.

“Apollo…” Mitsurugi sighed. Apollo groaned. He had accomplished one of his goals. He had found Mitsurugi, but now they had to get out of here. Speaking of which…

“What  _ are _ you doing here?”

“I… I was in the woods… trying to get away.” Apollo tugged at the tape binding Mitsurugi’s wrists together. It was incredibly strong. “I’m ashamed of that, but… this man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here?”

“The hell do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to find you!” Why the hell was the tape so strong?! “You escaped, remember? … how  _ did _ you get out, anyway?”

“There was a key… In my cell, under the mattress. Someone put it there.”

“Any idea who?” Apollo finally broke the tape. He smirked. Something was going right.

“No. To be honest, I know just as much as you.” Apollo pulled Mitsurugi to his feet after doing the same to the tape around his ankles.

Great. There was another mystery for Apollo to solve. Keeping silent, the pair slipped out of the room. They still had to find a way out there without getting killed. The hallway was clear. However, Mitsurugi and Apollo didn't make it very far. There was a click, and Apollo found himself staring at the barrel of a gun.

_ Shit. _

“I see you found Spot,” said Desirée. Apollo and Mitsurugi slowly backed away from the woman with the gun.

“I've already called for backup,” said Apollo, hoping that Desirée would buy his bluff. “They'll be here any second!”

“You haven't called anybody.” Crap. How the hell…? “For the same reason you didn't tell me about him.” She gestured over at Mitsurugi. “You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means no one does.” Desirée had forced the pair back into the storage room. She tossed a roll of duct tape to Apollo. “Tie him back up.”

Apollo exchanged a look with Mitsurugi. He did as he was told, binding the man’s wrists and ankles together. He repeated that phrase over and over again in his head.

_ A dragon never yields… A dragon never yields… A dragon never yields... _

“Apollo…” said a worried Mitsurugi.

“I'll figure something out,” Apollo whispered back to avoid Desirée hearing. “Just hang tight.” Apollo tied the gag back around Mitsurugi’s mouth. When the task was finished, Desirée seized Apollo by his arm. She nearly dragged the young man out of the room, the gun still being held tightly in her hand with a finger on the trigger.

Desirée threw Apollo into a room. She sat him down at a table. The room was filled to the brim with hats of all kinds. Sewing materials were placed in front of him. What exactly was this lunatic planning?! 

Apollo had to keep Desirée talking. Maybe, just maybe, if he did, it would give him time to figure out a plan. He spotted another telescope trained out one of the windows. He remembered the one in the living room.

“Your telescope,” said Apollo as Desirée stood next to him at the table. “You've been watching me. Why?” Desirée sighed, a hand on her hip.

“Because I need you to do something for me.”

* * *

 

_ Desirée was starting to rethink her idea as several guards lead her to the king. Was there still time to back out? No. She had to do this. The image of Ron was held faint in the back of her mind. She entered the king’s study. _

_ “Ah, DeLite. So good to see you looking more like yourself,” said the king upon spotting the man. “I assume you’re here because you and your husband reconsidered my offer?” _

_ “I have.” _

_ “And your husband? The Mad Hatter himself?” Desirée was silent. That was enough. “I see. He doesn’t know that you’re here.” _

_ “I want your guarantee,” said Desirée, trying to ignore what the king just said. “That, if I do what you ask, my husband and I will be able to live peacefully.” _

_ “You have my word.” That was all Desirée wanted. “Now, open that box, and we'll see what it can do.” _

_ Desirée abided with the order. She opened the hat box she had brought with her. Inside was a simple top hat. Discarding the box, Desirée placed the hat on the ground. She never thought that she would be using it. She spun the hat. With that simple move, the hat soon began to spin on its own. _

_ “Step back.” Both took a step back. The hat’s spinning drew in dark purple clouds to its brim. The clouds swirled around until they formed a portal. “After you!” _

_ The king jumped into the portal, with Desirée following shortly after. _

* * *

 

Apollo stared at Desirée from across the table. She wanted him to do something. Of course. Apollo carefully inched away from the woman. He had an incredibly bad feeling.

“I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt Mitsurugi, I'll make you regret it.” Apollo had loosely bound the man’s hands. He could only hope that Mitsurugi could get himself out of that. Then, he could go for help.

“Hurt him?” Desirée said, an eyebrow raised. “If you’re saying that I’d shoot him, I wouldn’t. I would never hurt someone unless I had to. Call it… saving his life.” 

“What are you talking about?” She had drugged Mitsurugi, bound and gagged him in a storeroom and was holding him hostage. How did that count as saving someone's life?!

“Don't play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke.” Apollo thought back to what Trucy told him at the station.

 

_ “If he leaves Storybrooke… something bad’s going to happen to him! The curse… it’s not going to let him leave!” _

 

“You're talking about the curse, aren't you?” Desirée gave him a nod. That's what Apollo had been afraid of. “Have you been reading Trucy’s book?”

“Trucy?” How did she not know who Trucy was? She had been spying on Apollo enough to know.

“Trucy Naruhodou. The art teacher's daughter.”

“Oh. Trucy. Your sister.” Apollo wasn’t going to argue with a mad woman who had a gun on that matter. “And her spectacular book of stories. The ones  _ you _ choose to ignore. Maybe, if you knew what I do, you wouldn't.” He had to keep Desirée talking. He had to wait this out. He needed to get some sort of help.

“Wh-Why have you been spying on me?” That had keep her monologuing, right?

“Because for the last twenty-four years, I've been stuck in this house. Day after day, always the same. Until one night, you, in your little ladybug, roll into town, and the clock ticks and things start to change.” She was growing furious. Probably wasn't the best question to ask. “You see… I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Apollo. You’re special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke — magic.” Apollo felt his blood run cold.

“You are insane,” Apollo said harshly.

“Because I speak the truth?”

“Because you're talking about  _ magic _ .” It was ridiculous. Magic didn't exist. It was impossible. Magic didn't exist!

“I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps you're the one that's mad.” Apollo rested a hand carefully over his bracelet. That was the one thing that was worrying him. It wasn't the gun, it wasn't the prospect of dying, it was his bracelet.

“Really?” She was the one talking about  _ magic. _

“What's crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you got to our little hamlet.” Desirée leaned in closer. “Open your eyes. Look around.  _ Wake up _ . Isn't about time? Use that bracelet of yours. See if I'm lying.” She wasn't. Not once did the bracelet constrict Apollo’s wrist in the slightest.

“What the hell do you want?” Apollo dug his nails into the palm of his hand.

“I want you to get it to work.” Desirée pushed the materials in front of Apollo closer to her hostage.

“What exactly do you want me to get to work?” Desirée only pushed the materials closer still.

“You're the only one that can do this. You're going to get it to work.” Apollo swallowed down something in his throat. He had to get out of here.

* * *

 

_ Desirée landed inside of the hat. The king was already there waiting for her. That was what the hat truly was. It was a portal — a portal to the multiple worlds that made up the continuum. Several doors lined the walls of the hat. In this case, Desirée already had her destination. _

_ “Here. This is the entrance.” She strode up the glass door, the king right behind her. “It’s important that we stick together. Same amount of people that go through have to come back. No more, no less. It’s the hat’s rule.” _

_ “I understand.” Without any delay, Desirée and the king stepped through the portal. They were immediately met with bright colors and strange landscapes. They walked along the stone path. Resting nearby was a large Caterpillar the size of a human being. _

_ “Who are you? Who? Who?” The caterpillar blew smoke in their faces. Desirée waved it away with her hand as they kept walking. _

_ She hated Wonderland sometimes, she really did. _

* * *

 

Apollo stared at what Desirée had just deposited in front of him. A top hat. What on earth was going through this woman’s head?!

“Make one like that,” Desirée ordered Apollo as she sat next to her at the table.

“You want me to make a hat?” Apollo looked around the room. “Don't you have enough?”

“Well, none of them work, do they?” Apollo didn’t understand what Desirée was talking about. “Or else you wouldn't be here. Now, make a hat, and  _ get it to work _ .”

“I don’t—” Desirée slammed a hand down on the table, making Apollo flinch. 

“You have magic. You can do it!” Apollo fought to stay calm. He couldn't let his fear get the better of him. He took another glance around the room. The hats, the tea and Desirée’s behavior…

“Who do you think you are? Some kind of psychopathic mad hatter?”

“My name is Desirée DeLite. I’m not the Mad Hatter.” Everything started to make sense. Well, as much sense as a sane person could have in that situation.

“You’ve clearly glommed onto Trucy’s thing…” Apollo muttered. “They're just stories!”

“Stories?” Desirée repeated. “What’s a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?”

“Yeah. Of course, everybody does.”

“How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?” Apollo could see where she was going with this.

“Because history books are based on  _ history _ . You know, things that actually happened?”

“And storybooks are based on imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic.” Apollo couldn't deny that. “Now, get it to work.” If Apollo could just make her see the truth… or at least keep her talking for a bit longer…

“Here's the thing, Desirée. This is it. This is the real world.” And she said that it was Apollo that needed to wake up.

“ _ A _ real world. There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don’t. And some need magic. Like this one.” Apollo tightened his hand around his bracelet. He couldn't get a tell off of Desirée. It had to be the same case as with Trucy. She believed in this crap so much that she thought it was the truth. There was one major difference, though. Trucy wasn’t batshit insane.

“And that’s where you come in,” Desirée continued. “You and your friend are not leaving here until you make my hat. Until you get it to work."

“And then what?” Apollo feared the possible answer of death.

“Then I get to go home.”

* * *

 

_ Wonderland was near impossible to navigate. That is, unless you were a DeLite. Thanks to the king’s directions, Desirée knew exactly where to go. They followed a path to a maze of hedges. _

_ “You want to go in there?” Desirée asked. _

_ “What I want is a short walk through.” _

_ “A short walk?” The king had to be crazy. “You do know who this belongs to?” Von Karma responded with a nod. _

_ “The King of Hearts. He’s not one for subtlety.” Desirée had heard stories about the ruler of Wonderland. None of them had been pleasant in any way, shape or form. It had been why she and Ron rarely ever went to this world back when they were in business. _

_ “This wasn’t part of our deal. You know what he does to anyone that crosses him.” She would rather keep herself in one piece and avoid all question when she got home. _

_ “Indeed. However, you can't leave without me. Two go through, two go back.” Dammit. This man was insane. He was a senile old man who was going to get them both killed.  “You’re not going to let the King of Hearts keep you from returning to your husband, are you?” Desirée didn't answer.  _

_ She followed Von Karma into the maze. Desirée stared at the hedges. There was something off about them. Knowing the respiration the King of Hearts had, he would be desperate to protect whatever lied at the center. She saw something in the hedges move. _

_ “Wait.” Picking up a stray branch, Desirée threw it into one of the walls. The stick hadn't even brushed against the bush when branches of the hedge reached out and pulled it in. “Stay away from the walls.” _

_ “I've got a better idea. The walls should stay away from me.” As a solution to this little problem, the king created a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. He threw it. It burned away the hedges, leaving a clear and straight path to the center. Well, that was one way to solve the problem. _

_ The center of the maze housed a vault. Inside was the King of Hearts’ greatest treasures… treasures and souvenirs of those he had terrorized. That's where whatever Von Karma was trying to get was. The king opened the door with a flick of his wrist. Desirée glanced back at the singed hedges. They would very well be discovered any minute. A short while later, the king emerged with a box under his arm. _

_ “Okay? You got what you need. Shall we?” The king’s silent answer was all Desirée needed. The two of them went to leave. However, fate had other plans. From the other entrances to the maze’s center emerged the guards. _

_ “Halt!” Desirée’s first instinct was to run. The king, however, had other plans. It was with another flick of his wrist that lightning left his fingertips. Each bolt struck the guards, making them collapse onto the ground. It was only a temporary move. There would be more. _

_ Desirée and the king made it back to the portal as quickly as possible. It was just up ahead. Desirée could see it. Her running slowed. The king had stopped altogether. _

_ “What are you doing? We can’t stop now. We got to get out of here.” _

_ “There’s something I need to do first.” The king broke off a piece of a nearby mushroom. _

_ “Are you mad? Do you know what the food here does?” _

_ “I am very well aware.” Von Karma opened the box he had taken from the King of Hearts and dropped the mushroom piece inside. He set the box down on the ground. After he took a step back, a plume of violet smoke erupted from the box. It swirled around until it solidified and took the form of a young woman. _

_ “Papa!” The young woman dashed forward. Von Karma had a rather protective arm around her. _

_ “Are you alright?” The woman nodded. _

_ “I’m fine, Father. I’m fine.” Desirée recognized her. The princess, Franziska. _

_ “This is what he took from you?” Desirée said, bewildered. The king turned his attention back to him. “Your daughter?!” _

_ “The King of Hearts has always been rather… goal oriented. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.” Von Karma’s grip on his daughter tightened. “Including kidnapping my only child. He took her, so I got her back.” There was the sound of footsteps. Desirée glanced over his shoulder. _

_ “The King’s soldiers,” said the worried princess. “Papa, we must hurry.” That's not what Desirée cared about right now. _

_ “You knew only two can go through the hat…” she seethed, “which is why you didn’t tell Ron about your daughter!”  _

_ “How else was I supposed to get him to help me? Or you for that matter?” The king and the princess made their way towards the mirror. Desirée felt anger surging in his veins. He had tried to trick her husband, he had tricked her. Desirée tried to chase after the two. She couldn't move. Her feet were stuck to the ground. _

_ “Wait! Wait! Wait, please,” Desirée begged. She managed to get them to stop. “My husband… My Ronnie… He’s… He’s waiting for me. I promised him I’d… I’d be waiting at home with dinner.” The king’s expression remained stagnant and cold. _

_ “A promise that you have broken. If you truly cared for your husband, you wouldn’t be here in the first place,” said the king. He sent the princess through the portal. “He was right, Desirée DeLite. You don't abandon the ones you love.” Desirée watched in horror as the king passed through the portal. _

_ No. _

_ “No!” Desirée cried out. She was stuck. She was stuck here. The soldiers had caught up to her. “No…”  _

_ The King of Hearts’ men seized Desirée, pulling her away from the enchantment he was caught in. She fought against them. The effort was fruitless either way. There was no way left for Desirée to get out of this situation. The guards dragged her before the King of Hearts. _

_ Desirée couldn't see his face. It had been obscured by an ornate mask. Yet the air that hung around her was cold enough to strike fear into the heart of the woan. Every rumor about him was true. The King of Wonderland was terrifying. _

_ “I know that you're the one responsible,” said the King of Hearts calmly. “You helped steal from me.” _

_ “The king, he tricked me—” The king slammed a hand down on the arm of his throne. Desirée flinched. _

_ “That man’s name is Manfred Von Karma. There is only one king here, and that is me.” _

_ “Yes, of course. I’m sorry. Now, please…” The King of Hearts slowly stood. _

_ “How did you get to Wonderland?” the king asked, slowly striding over to where the guards were holding Desirée in place. _

_ “If I tell you, will you let me go home to my husband?” That was all she wanted. The king stared at Desirée. _

_ “You've heard the stories about me. You know what I'm going to say.” Desirée’s heart began to beat rapidly. “Off with her head.” The king cut the air with his fingers. Desirée shut her eyes. There was a tremendous pain. She felt everything get lighter. Desirée opened her eyes. She was staring at her headless body. _

_ “I'm alive…?” Panic began to settle in at the sight of seeing her own body. “I’m alive!” Before she could scream, the king covered her mouth with a gloved hand. _

_ “If you wish your body back, then answer my questions. I will only ask them once,” said the King of Hearts, his composure growing the bit more aggressive. He removed his hand from Desirée’s face. “How did you get here?” _

_ “The… The… The hat. My hat. We used my husband's hat.” _

_ “Where is the hat now?” _

_ “He took it. Von Karma.” With a snap of the king’s fingers, Desirée found her body attached back to the rest of her. The guards dropped her. She collapsed onto her knees, fingers flying up to her throat. She could still feel where her head had been severed. _

_ “If all you require to get to your homeland is this hat, then surely you can make another,” said the king, striding back over to his throne. _

_ “I can't,” said Desirée once she found her voice.  She hadn’t been the owner. It was Ron. Only he knew how the magic exactly worked. He had been the one to make it. Desirée… Desirée didn’t know to get the magic to flow through it. “A hat without magic is just a hat. It won't work.” _

_ “Then you have your task.” The King of Hearts glanced over his shoulder. Desirée felt sick at the sight of his smirk. “Get it to work.” _

* * *

 

Apollo was running out if time. He was running out of time and out of patience. He was being held at gunpoint by a deranged man who believed way too much in magic. An hour had passed. Apollo did as he had been told, making the hat Desirée requested. It wasn't very good in quality, but was good enough. However, it wasn’t good enough for Desirée, who demanded that Apollo ‘made it work’.

“I can't! I can’t make it work!” Apollo exclaimed, pushing the hat away from him. “What you're asking me to do is impossible!”

“No! It has to be,” Desirée said. “If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever.” Apollo leaned back in the chair he had been put in.

“I don't understand. What’s so cursed about this place? It’s beautiful.” It didn't seem all that cursed to Apollo.

“It’s cursed because, like everyone else here what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look.” She gestured over to the telescope in the room. Hesitantly, Apollo stood. He walked over and peered out the scope. It was pointed at a bedroom window. The owner was fast asleep, auburn swirls drooping into his face. Desirée joined Apollo’s side.

“His name is Ron DeLite. Here, it’s Yuusaku Amasugi. But it’s Ron.  _ My _ Ronnie,” explained the psychopath. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch him day in and day out, happy, with another woman?” It clicked.

“You think he’s your boyfriend?”

“My husband.” Didn’t sound any less crazy. “And I don’t think — I know. I remember. He has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from. I do. That’s my curse.” Once again, Apollo didn't feel any reaction from his bracelet. He dismissed the thought that Desirée was telling the truth. But maybe, it was something that he could very well work with.

“Your curse is to remember?” Desirée nodded.

“What good is this house, these things, if I can’t share them with him?” He had to think quickly. If she thought this man was her husband, then maybe Apollo could use that to his advantage. He had to keep her distracted long enough.

“If you really think he’s your husband, then why not reach out to him? Maybe tell him?”

“And destroy his reality?” It sounded bad when she put it like that. “How cruel do you think I am? You think I’d inflict that awareness on the man I love? It’s hard enough to live in a land where you don’t belong. But knowing it… holding conflicting realities in your head… will drive you mad.” Apollo glanced back at the sewing table.

“You just want to take Ron home. To your world.”

“It’s the one world where we can be together… Where he’ll remember who I am.” Apollo wasn’t entirely sure about that. But he did know about one thing.

“I know what it’s like… to be separated from your family.” If he could appeal to Desirée’s sympathy as Desirée had done to him… Apollo might just have figured a way out. 

“Yeah, you do, don’t you?”

“It can make you feel like you’re losing your mind.” He could remember losing those he had been close to throughout his life. He swallowed down those emotions. Now wasn’t the time to focus on them. He had to keep up his act.

“I’m not losing my mind. I’m not crazy.” Okay, bad choice of words. “This is real.” Apollo rested a hand on the telescope. He had to do something. He would need magic to pull off this miracle. Wait… magic.

“Maybe,” said Apollo. “Maybe, it is.” If he could use that against Desirée...

“You believe?” Apollo nodded. Desirée believed in the curse enough. Apollo could use that against her. He only had to remember. What had Trucy told him about the curse? Their mother was the savior… it was Karuma’s father that had done all this… Ryuichi and Mitsurugi… It hit Apollo. That was it.

“If what you're saying is true, then that man in the other room… he’s married to my sister’s father. They are two people who love each other deeply, and you’re keeping them apart. And if you're right, that also means Trucy is my sister. You're keeping me from her.” It sounded mad when Apollo said it. He wished that it was only real. It would mean that he would have a real family. Apollo shook his head. It was a crazy notion, but it was the only way. “So, maybe you're right. Maybe I have to open myself up. If I want magic… then I need to start believing.”

“So, you’re… You’re going to help me?” Every single one of Desirée’s words were punctuated with hope. “You can get it to work?”

“I can try.” Apollo hated having to do this. Desirée turned to go back towards the table. Apollo took the telescope from its stand. He swung, striking Desirée dead in the side of the head. She fell to the floor. She was unconscious, but breathing.

“You crazy bitch,” Apollo muttered. He took the gun from Desirée’s hand. He had to be quick. He didn't know how long the mad hatter would stay like that. Apollo snatched a pair of scissors from off the table as he slid the gun into his belt loop. 

He backtracked himself. Apollo’s plan was working out perfectly. He quickly found the room Mitsurugi was in. The secondary hostage tried to get up when he saw Apollo. The sheriff raised the scissors.

“I told you I would figure something out,” said Apollo. He rushed over and pulled the gag off of Mitsurugi’s mouth. He began to cut away at the tape around his wrists.

“Apollo! Look out!” He was nearly finished cutting the tape when something slammed into him. Apollo’s strike wasn’t heavy enough to knock Desirée out completely. The woman tackled Apollo, knocking the scissors away from his hand. They both skidded across the harsh wood.

Desirée had Apollo pinned down onto the ground. Apollo scrambled and thrashed around as Desirée pulled the gun from his waistband. Apollo saw something under her collar. That could be… could it?

_ Is that a scar around her neck?  _ Desirée kicked Apollo away. He collided with a stack of boxes, knocking them over and spilling out their contents. Desirée loaded the gun with a loud click. She aimed it at Apollo. He really was going to die.

“I hadn't planned on using this. But if I have to… Off with his head.” Desirée’s finger twitched on the trigger. There was the sound of a final snip. The next thing Apollo knew was not the searing pain of a bullet. It was the sight of Mitsurugi striking Desirée with a croquet mallet.

The blow disoriented Desirée enough for Apollo to snatch the gun from her hand. Desirée stared at Apollo. She made a lunge for him. Before she could attack Apollo once more, Mitsurugi delivered a swift kick to Desirée’s stomach. Another kick was delivered to her back. That had done it. The blow knocked Desirée into the window. It wasn’t strong enough to support her weight. The window shattered, sending the mad hatter tumbling out of it. There was a moment where Apollo could only hear the sound of breathing before either one of them moved.

“Are you alright?” Mitsurugi asked, pulling Apollo to his feet.

“Yeah, I think so.” There was most likely going to be some sort of bruising, though. The pair went the the window. Desirée was nowhere in sight. Not one to throw away a blessing in disguise, Apollo and Mitsurugi quickly left the torturous house. Even down below at ground level, they couldn’t see where Desirée had went.

“Who was she?” Mitsurugi asked. It was like he had vanished into thin air.

“A very,  _ very _ lonely woman.” Apollo glanced over at him. Sure Mitsurugi had just saved his life in a manner of speaking, but what the hell was that? “I thought you were an attorney. Where the heck did you learn how to do that?” Mitsurugi just gave him a blank look. “Last I checked, prosecutors don’t normally know how to kickbox or something.”

“I honestly have no idea where that came from. Instinct?” Apollo wasn’t a master of psychology. He brushed off the notion and just went with it. He and Mitsurugi searched the rest of the grounds for Desirée. If Apollo could somehow subdue the woman, he could prevent this from ever happening again.

“Apollo!” he heard Mitsurugi call out from the back of the house. He came across the sight of something under a tarp. With one swift pull, it was revealed to be Apollo’s car. So that’s how Desirée covered up Apollo’s location. His little ‘ladybug’ — as the psychopath called it — was at this point an icon. Apollo opened the door. It was still unlocked, with the keys in the ignition. He pulled them out.

“So, sheriff,” said Mitsurugi. “I believe you’ll be taking me back now. ” Apollo stared at the keys in his hand. He threw them to Mitsurugi.

“Go.” The prosecutor stared at him.

“You want me to go?” 

“No, but it's your choice.” Mitsurugi didn't move. After all that had happened, Apollo felt like he couldn't force him to do anything. 

“Apollo, I’m positive that I killed Ichiru. Why aren’t you arresting me again?”

“Mr. Mitsurugi, I want you to believe me — to trust me.” Apollo had faith. “I know it seems impossible, but I can prove your innocence.” Mitsurugi glanced down at the keys before looking back up at Apollo.

“Why do you even care about what happens to me?” That was a good question.

“Because.” Apollo wasn’t sure how to answer. He supposed it all had to do with one thing. Or rather, one person. “Ryuichi cares about you. He would want you to be safe.” Why did Apollo care about Ryuichi's feelings? The answer to that was simple. “I’ll tell you something. Before you woke up from your coma, Karuma framed me for theft. Ryuichi was the one who bailed me out. I asked him why, and he said that he trusted me. I have been alone all my life. Walls up. Nobody’s ever been there for me — except for him. Him and Trucy. I don’t want him to suffer if you get prosecuted and convicted. He’s like family to me. If one of us is in pain, then we all are in pain.”

“Family?” Apollo choked on his breath. Did he just say family? He thought of Trucy and Ryuichi as his family? Apollo shook his head. 

“Friends. Whatever. You know what I mean.” Mitsurugi continued to stare at the keys. After a solid minute, he placed them back into Apollo’s hand. Apollo nearly smiled. That's what he had been hoping for.

In the distance, the clock tower chimed. Apollo whipped around. The clock’s face proudly displayed the time. 7:00 AM. The weight of the situation smacked Apollo in the face. The arraignment. Karuma.

* * *

 

Mei felt victory on her fingertips. And oh, did it taste  _ sweet _ . The plan was going perfectly. Based on all the tragic evidence, Ryuichi Naruhodou would be convicted. And then, Reiji Mitsurugi would suffer. He would know the same exact pain that he inflicted upon Franziska when he—

Mei stopped when she entered the sheriff's station. Her fingernails dug into the palm of her hand. That wasn't Ryuichi Naruhodou in that cell.

“Hello, Madam Mayor.” Inside the cell was a disheveled looking Reiji Mitsurugi.

“R-Reiji?!” Mei stared at the man. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Mei felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

“My client is not taking any visitors,” said Yuugami. Great. He knew about this, didn’t he?

“Of course.”

“I'll see you out.” Yuugami lead Mei out into the hall. Now that they were alone, it was time for a well deserved explanation.

“What is  _ he _ doing here?!” said Mei harshly through her teeth. This was a mistake. This wasn't supposed to happen!

“I believe that it's possible one of his memories returned.” Mei went stiff. This was exactly what she didn’t want happening. “I do remember a time where he had a strong intent to kill your father. Wright went after him. It was possibly one of those moments he remembered and believed that he was the one who killed his wife. So, he confessed to the sheriff and swapped place with his Charming.”

“Then he should have run like Naruhodou was supposed to!” She wanted to slam her head into the wall. This was incredibly bad.

“And yet he is still here.”

“You said this was going to work. But that is not Naruhodou in the cell. It’s Reiji!” Her perfectly perfect plan was falling apart. All because he remembered something.

“We work with what we have, Your Highness. Fear not,” said Yuugami, trying to reassure the furious mayor. “If what you say is true, then Mitsurugi is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want.” 

“I better.” She didn't like it, but this was the situation Mei had been presented with. It was time to adapt. “The only reason I made a deal with you in the first place,  _ Blackquill, _ was because I wanted results.”

“And results you shall have.” Blackquill smirked. “I'll see you at the arraignment.” He patted her shoulder before taking his leave. Mei watched him go. She had a sneaking suspicion. He was up to something. Mei shook her head. She walked out of the station. She would have her victory, even if she had to hurt someone she cared about for it.

* * *

 

Apollo had cut it incredibly close. In fact, he had passed by Karuma as he left the sheriff's station that morning. Oh, how he wished he could have seen her face when she saw the scene in the station. However, he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go home and not think about the whole trapped situation that he had just been through. However, there was one thing he still had to do.

Apollo found Ryuichi and Trucy sitting on a bench outside of the school. Trucy perked up when she saw him coming.

“Hey,” said Apollo, sitting down on the remaining spot of the bench. They both had the same look in their eyes. They both wanted to know the same answer to the same question. “I found Mr. Mitsurugi.” Trucy smiled.

“You really did save him, Polly!” she said with a hint of exaggeration. “You're a hero!” Considering all that had happened, Apollo didn’t really see himself as much of a hero. Besides, it was Mitsurugi who had defeated Desirée in the end. Apollo had been pinned underneath the madwoman the whole time.

“Is he okay?” Ryuichi asked almost immediately.

“He's fine. Other than being on trial for murder, he's fine.” Someone came rushing down the street, someone fairly familiar to Apollo, especially after bumping into Ryuichi.

“Uh… M-My apologies, Mr. Naruhodou!” he stuttered out, face either red with embarrassment or loss of breath.

“It’s no problem.” He nodded, giving another quick apology before darting into the school building. Apollo stared at him.

“Who was that?” Apollo asked as the man disappeared behind the doors.

“Uh… his name is Yuusaku Amasugi,” Ryuichi replied. “He’s one of the security guards the school hired recently.” Yuusaku... so Desirée wasn't lying about that. If she wasn't lying about that then… was it possible she was telling the truth about Yuusaku being her husband? There was only one way to find out.

“Trucy,” said Apollo, turning to the young girl next to him. “Do you have your storybook with you?” She nodded. “Can I see it?”

“Yeah.” Trucy slid her bag off of her shoulder and opened it. “Why?”

“I-I'm just curious about something.” Trucy took her book out of her backpack and handed it over to Apollo. He flipped through the pages. If he wasn't lying then… He stopped midway through the book. He was staring at an illustration of Desirée and the man he had just seen. The resemblance was uncanny.

“What is it?” Apollo shook his head.

“Nothing…” Trucy continued to stare at him. It really was nothing… possibly. Apollo wasn't quite sure yet.

“Apollo?” Trucy shook his arm. Apollo continued staring at the book. “Apollo?!” The school bell rung, snapping Apollo out of his trance. Ryuichi nudged Trucy’s arm as he stood.

“Trucy, come on,” the father said to his daughter. “You and I have to get to class.” Trucy sighed. She got off of the bench.

“Hey, Trucy,” Apollo shut the book. “Can I …  Can I hold onto this?” Trucy flashed him a million watt smile.

“Absolutely!” She ran to catch up with Ryuichi as they made their way to the school. Apollo stared down at the book’s cover, letting his fingers run across the leather. Maybe Trucy’s storybook was actually worth the read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This foreshadows a lot of things happening. Especially when concerning the fact that despite being afraid of her father, Franziska is more than willing to go with him if it will get her away from the King of Hearts. Why? Well... that's 
> 
> Oh yeah, speaking of which. I have two little announcements to make. The first one is, as of Tuesday, I finished writing No More Happy Endings. So, yeah. I can guarantee now that each update will be steady up until the final chapter which (if my math is right) will be posted on July 22.
> 
> And my other announcement. Seeing as I've finished up No More Happy Endings, I've made up my mind. I will be continuing on to season 2 and making a second installment for Turnabout Fairytale.
> 
> In season 2, we'll also find out who the King of Hearts is. He's not one of my favorite characters as a person, but he is one of my favorite antagonists. He's just... so well-written in certain aspects. Oh, writing him is going to be fun... There will also be more characters, the universe will be expanded and well... plot shit. I don't want to say a lot but... there will be fluff, angst and all around plot twists and bombs. It's going to be fun.
> 
> But now, we focus on this one. If you all know what the next chapter is about, then you know what's coming. Time for so many questions to be answered.


	18. The Fae Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo continues to search for evidence to prove both Reiji and Ryuichi's innocence in Ichiru's murder. What he ends up finding though, is more evidence than he expected.
> 
> In the past, Franziska will do anything to get away from her father and be with the one she loves. Even if it means running away. But one little mistake reveals the reason why the princess despises Miles Edgeworth so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains abuse (both emotional and physical), angst at the end, homophobia and people getting desperate. Also, some cute things because reasons.
> 
> I have been looking forward to this chapter because it explains a LOT. Those silent questions people have been asking but too afraid to ask are now answered. Enjoy.

_ This was the life. The wind rushing through her hair, the sound of the horseshoes hitting the ground… it was all bliss. It was her favorite thing to do. Riding provided the young princess with a sense of freedom that living in the palace never once offered her. Franziska Von Karma pulled on the reins of her beloved horse as the last hurdle was cleared. The animal came to stop. Franziska tenderly stroked her head. _

_ “Good girl, Rocinante,” cooed Franziska. The horse whinnied at her partner’s praise. There was the sound of clapping from her sole audience member. Franziska grinned as she slid off of her horse. She ran to meet Miles Edgeworth, who had seen the whole thing. _

_ “That was beautiful, Franziska,” he said as his sister came to meet him. Franziska beamed. He was her confidant, and the only person who made living here worthwhile. _

_ “Thank you, Miles.” _

_ “Beautiful? I’d hardly call that beautiful.” Any lick of joy in Franziska’s heart was zapped away. She glanced over her shoulder as her father approached them, with his advisor trailing not that far behind. She took a step closer to Miles the moment she saw them. _

_ “You didn’t like it, Papa?” Franziska asked. She already knew what his answer was going to be. Why did she even bother asking? _

_ “You ride like a man. A lady such as yourself should be graceful.” Franziska fought back the urge to wince. For once she wished for a compliment on her skills instead of a criticism. _

_ “I was just having fun…” _

_ “Well, you’re getting a little old for fun,” said the king. “Who’s going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?” Miles pushed Franziska behind him. _

_ “Leave her alone,” said the prince. Von Karma snapped his fingers, making Miles’s words come to a halt. _

_ “Don’t question me,” hissed Von Karma. “Despite your age, you’re not married either.” Miles nearly faltered. “And the kingdom will expect their future king to have a queen at his side.” Like that was going to happen. Franziska handed the reins off to Miles as she stepped out from behind him. _

_ “Why do you always have to criticize me? Him? The both of us?” she said. It was like this every time. Nothing was ever good enough for the king. _

_ “I’m not criticizing you. I’m helping you.” Help was an overstatement. Franziska pushed past Miles and walked away from her father. She didn’t want to hear anymore of this. “Don’t you dare walk away from me.” There was a snap. Franziska felt something constrict around her legs. She couldn't move. The magic had wrapped around her like a rope. It lifted her off of the ground and brought her back towards her father. _

_ “Papa!” exclaimed Franziska, trying to kick the air. “You know I hate it when you use magic!” _

_ “And you know very well that I don’t like insolence.” Franziska glared at him. “I’ll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter.” _

_ “Why can’t I just be myself?” _

_ “Because you can be so much more. If you would just let me help.” Franziska shook her head. She didn’t want his help. She was fine on her own. _

_ “But I don’t care about all of that. I just want to be—” Franziska felt something begin to constrict around her throat. She clawed at her neck, trying in vain to get whatever invisible force was choking her to stop. _

_ “Von Karma, sir, please!” Miles had never been able to to do anything to stop her father. He was the king. He did as he pleased. But still Miles kept trying, and Franziska never understood why. _

_ “Please…” Franziska managed to get out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “I’ll be good…” _

_ “Excellent.” It was with another snap of her father’s fingers that Franziska was released from the spell that was holding her captive. She dropped, collapsing on her knees in the dirt. She coughed, her own hands around her throat. It was Miles who rushed to her aid. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” _

_ “Your Majesty,” said Von Karma’s advisor, adjusting the glasses on his face. “I'm afraid we have to go.” Miles had finally reached Franziska as Von Karma and his advisor walked away. He pulled her up onto her feet. Franziska’s fingers dug into the sleeve of his jacket. _

_ “I hate his magic…” Franziska muttered once she stopped coughing. She wipe away any sign of crying from her eyes. She hated how her father only ever used magic for evil purposes. That’s what magic was. It was nothing but a power play. And it made the princess sick. _

_ “I know of something that might be able to lift your spirits,” said Miles, brushing off the dirt that had gotten on Franziska's sleeves. _

_ “Nothing can lift make me feel better.” _

_ “The royal family of Kurain has come for a visit.” Franziska perked up. Miles held out the reins of her horse to the princess. “I didn’t want to say anything with your father here, but you have a visitor waiting for you in the the stables.” Franziska snatched the reins away from him in a flash. _

_ “And you’ll cover for me?” _

_ “I always do.” With a grin, Franziska lead her horse back to the stables. If the family of Kurain was visiting that would only mean one thing. She picked up her pace as the stables came into view. Quietly, Franziska crept inside, bringing her horse in with her. _

_ There was only one other person there in the stables. She was gentle stroking the beast’s muzzle. The horse whinnied when it saw Franziska come in. She lead her own horse into her stalls before locking her in. The other person sighed. _

_ “I thought I asked not to be bothered…” she said. She still hadn’t seen exactly who had found her. _

_ “Are you sure about that?” The girl’s head lifted. A bright and wide smile grew on her face when she saw the princess. _

_ “Fran!” She ran at Franziska. Franziska caught her in her arms, briefly spinning her. It had been a long time since they last saw each other face to face. It felt good to be able to speak and hold on another again. _

_ “Hello, Maya.” Franziska pulled Maya Fey in for a kiss as a means of their greeting. Ah, yes. Her life outside of the palace was utter bliss. _

* * *

>  

Mei finally had gotten access to the sheriff’s station. Albeit, no one was there to tell her  _ not _ to go into the station, but still. She had access. She was the mayor after all. And she still needed a clear-cut answer on why Reiji was the one in a holding cell and not Naruhodou. It didn’t make any sense. Blackquill had stated that he most likely remembered something from the forgotten past. It was something Franziska had to see for herself. She had to know if it was another sign of the curse’s power weakening.

Of course, that would have been easier if the prisoner wasn’t passed out in his cell. Mei had always been a stubborn one. She sat on the deputy's desk, patiently waiting for him to wake. That came a half an hour later.

“You know they say that only the guilty sleep in prison,” Mei remarked. Hearing her voice must have had some effect, because as soon as he heard it, Reiji scrambled backwards off the cot, slamming his head up against the stone wall. Mei cringed.

“Mei, what are you doing here?” Reiji asked, rubbing the bump now forming on the back of his head. “Where's Apollo?”

“He hasn’t arrived yet.” Which only made it easier for Mei to get into the station after the arraignment had ended. “I just wanted to stop by to offer you a chance. A chance to spare yourself and this town the messiness of a trial.”

“I've already confessed.”  _ Crap _ . “There shouldn't be the need for a trial.”

“No, but the evidence still points to Ryuichi Naruhodou as the one who killed your wife. All your memories are simply more evidence.  _ Unreliable _ evidence at that. They could be falsified — made up by your subconscious from your internal desires to protect him.” Reiji approached the bars.

“As I've said, Mei, I've already confessed. I am most likely the one who killed Ichiru. I remember very clearly Ryuichi telling me not to do so.” Shit. Blackquill had been right about that. But that wasn't Reiji’s memory, it was Edgeworth’s. Double shit. He was starting to remember. One mistake, and he could end up exactly like Mia.

“Hmph.  _ Likely. _ It means there’s possibility that you are not.” Mei sighed. Still, she wanted Reiji to suffer. As much as she wished to see him harmed, she did not want him dead. He had been the only person to protect her from her father.But… he  _ had _ been the person who destroyed everything.

“Why are you so adamant on me rescinding my confession?” Because Franziska could not imagine hurting him, no matter how hard she had tried.

“Because you'll be taken out of Storybrooke if you are found guilty,” Mei found herself saying before her brain could stop her. Reiji stared at her. 

“Why do you not want me to leave town?” Mei stayed silent. She couldn't answer that question. What was she supposed say? That he couldn't leave because a curse wouldn't let him? And he would — worse case scenario — die if he stepped across the town line ? Hell no! She sighed again.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

* * *

 

_ Franziska had managed to ditch her father long enough to escape the castle. She rode out to the farthest edge of the palace grounds. It was the only place they would be safe from prying eyes. Franziska slid off of her horse and ran the rest of the way to Maya Fey. Maya seemed more excited than normal. _

_ “Okay, so I was thinking that we could take a ride down to Firefly Hill,” said Maya, taking Franziska’s hands in hers after pecking her cheek. “If we leave now, we can make it there by sundown, have a picnic—" _

_ “We can't,” Franziska replied with a heavy sigh. “We have to be back in an hour for tea, remember? Your aunt and my father would be furious if we missed it.” Maya loudly groaned, letting go of Franziska. _

_ “This is stupid!” She kicked at the grass under her heel. “Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When can we come out? I want to shout it from the hilltops. I want everyone to know that I love Franziska Von Karma.” _

_ “I know you do,” Franziska sighed. She wanted the same thing. “But… the problem is… my father.” Maya shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. _

_ “I don’t understand. I'm a princess. That shouldn't be bad, right? I mean… Still royalty, either way. There’s no problem.” Wrong. Maya had just stated what the problem was. She hummed for a second with thought. “Well… I guess my aunt would be against it. But who cares about that? She's not queen; only the acting ruler until I take over.” She wasn’t getting the point. _

_ “It's not that…” Status had nothing to do with the situation. “Papa… he only believes that… men and women… um… he thinks that two women shouldn’t…” Maya's eyes went wide when she finally managed to put the pieces together. _

_ “He won't approve of me because I'm a woman?” Franziska hesitated before nodding. Maya took her love’s hand again, running her thumb over the back of it. “Fran, tell him. He'll get over it. What’s the worse he can do?” _

_ “Have you not seen his magic?” Franziska tightened her hold on Maya. “Th-The real question is what  _ can't  _ he do?!” _

_ “Who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything.” With a tender touch, Maya brushed Franziska’s hair out of her face. “You are braver than you think, Franziska. After all, fear is only stronger than you if you let it be. And you are the strongest person I know.”  _

_ Franziska let Maya sink into her arms. The girl seemed to always know just what to say in any given situation. The fond moment came tumbling to pieces at the sound of a distressed voice. Maya and Franziska pushed each other apart. In the field below, someone was crying out as they clung onto an out of control horse. _

_ Franziska reacted on instinct alone. She immediately jumped back on her horse. With a flick of the reins, she sped off after the horse. When Franziska finally caught up, she saw that the person calling for help was a small child. She held out her hand. _

_ “Give me your hand!” The girl shook her head. She had to have been terrified. “I won't let you go, I promise!” The girl hesitated. She reached out, grabbing Franziska’s hand with a vice-like grip. Franziska pulled her off of the horse. The girl clung tightly onto the princess. She yanked on the reins to slow down her own horse. She watched as the wild creature kept on running off. _

_ Franziska slid off her horse once she came to a stop. She carefully helped the child down. She was shaking like a leaf. Maya ran up to her lover and the little child. _

_ “P-Princess Maya!” cried the girl. She ran forward, exchanging her hold on Franziska for a grip on Maya. Maya stroked the girl’s hair to calm her down. _

_ “It’s okay…” Maya muttered. “You're safe…”  _

_ “Are you alright?” Franziska asked the girl, kneeling down to her level. The girl unburied her face from Maya’s skirt. She nodded. Tears were staining her cheeks. _

_ “Y-Yes,” the girl stuttered. “But I'm never going to ride again.” _

_ “Nonsense. The only way to overcome your fears is to face it.” Franziska exchanged a smile with Maya. “You have to get on that horse again as soon as possible.” _

_ “Th-Thank you. Um…” The girl bit down on her lip. Did she not recognize the woman who saved her? _

_ “Franziska Von Karma.” _

_ “I'm Pearl. Pearl Fey.” Pearl enveloped Franziska in a hug as a means of thank you. The three made their way back to the castle. _

* * *

 

“You want to do  _ what _ ?” Apollo stared at Yuugami. He had returned to the station after relaying what had happened to Trucy and Ryuichi (albeit, he left out the details about being kidnapped), and almost as soon as the arraignment was finished.

“An interview with the prosecution before the trial,” Yuugami said, repeating his idea once more for Apollo. “She only wishes to ask Mr. Mitsurugi a few questions.”

“And tell me exactly  _ why _ we are kissing up to the prosecutor? Shouldn't we going after Karuma? She's the one who set this whole thing in motion.”

“And what proof of that do you have?” Apollo bit his tongue. Yuugami had a point. A point Apollo didn't want to talk about any further.

“So, what's your plan?” Apollo asked with a sigh. It wasn't like there was any other option at this point.

“Our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset.”

“What exactly is that?” Mitsurugi asked, leaning up against the bars. Apollo nearly forgot that he had been there the entire time.

“You.” Apollo and Mitsurugi exchanged a look with each other. “Think about it. A civil government worker who has not been able to lift a finger since he awoke from a coma months ago. Tell me. Does that fit the prototype of a killer?”

“That's how you're going to get him acquitted? By using his medical history?” Apollo questioned. The plan seemed a bit… well, it wasn't a bad one. That did not necessarily mean it was a good one either.

“It's going to be impossible, either way,” Mitsurugi muttered. He did already confess. All that was left was to find the proof he actually killed someone.

“Oh, don't be so pessimistic,” said Yuugami. “Perception is everything — in the courtroom and in life. I'm sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Mr. Mitsurugi if he agreed to cooperate with the district attorney. It creates trust and shows that he’s at least compliant. They’ll think he has nothing to hide, and before you know it, he'll be exonerated. Even if he doesn't want to be.” There was a knock on the door. Apollo kept his fingers crossed it wasn't who he thought it was.

_ Oh, thank God. _ The only person who had entered the station was Tomoe. She had a file tucked under her arm and a vase of flowers in her hand.

“I'm sorry to interrupt,” said the former reporter. “I just came to drop these off. I thought it might brighten the place up.” Apollo dragged her into his office. Once the door was shut, it was safe. Tomoe set the vase down on the desk.

“What did you find?” he asked her. They had been working on a way to expose Karuma for months now, with very little results. Apollo needed that evidence now more than ever.

“Nothing.” Tomoe sighed. Did she just say nothing? “I looked into her phone records, I talked to people who pass the toll bridge. Unfortunately, Mei knows how to cover her tracks.”

“Wh-What about the murder weapon?” That had to be in Karuma’s possession, right?

“From what I can tell, she has never bought or owned a hunting knife.” Apollo groaned. He needed that evidence. It would exonerate both Ryuichi and Mitsurugi. It would pin the crime on Karuma and all would go back to normal. Apollo caught sight of what Tomoe had brought with her.

“If you didn’t find anything, what's up with the file?” Tomoe blinked for a second before noticing what she was carrying.

“This was uh… for when Naruhodou was still the suspect. By chance he got convicted, it would allow you to take custody of Trucy. Here.” She handed the file over to Apollo before he could stop her.

“Why are you giving this to me?”

“I was meaning to give it to you anyway. I told you a while ago. I know everything about you because of that exposé I did. I know that Trucy Naruhodou is your sister.” Tomoe tapped the file’ cover with her nail. “Those documents prove it. You should give it a read sometime, Justice. I think you'll learn a little something.” Tomoe took her leave of the office.

Apollo stared down at the file he had been given. It was definitely evidence, but it wasn't the type of evidence he needed. He discarded the file on top of his desk. Maybe once all was said and done he would give it a look. Apollo left his office. Yuugami and Mitsurugi had been talking together for quite a bit now.

“I'll do it,” said Mitsurugi as the sheriff returned. “I'll talk to the D.A.”

“Are you sure about that?” Apollo still didn't think it was such a good idea.

“Yes.”

“And an excellent decision.” Apollo turned. He groaned once more. The district attorney had finally arrived, with Mei Karuma trailing behind her. “You might not recall, but my name is Himiko Kazura. I’m the prosecutor in charge of your case. Shall we begin?”

Kazura lead Mitsurugi and Yuugami to the interrogation room. Apollo watches through the one-way mirror, Karuma at his side. This was a bad idea on so many levels.

“So… after she learned about your affair, Ichiru Mitsurugi, the deceased, confronted your lover, Ryuichi Naruhodou, outside of the clock tower. Is that correct?” asked Kazura, slowly pacing back and forth in front of the accused. Mitsurugi nodded.

“She was hurt and felt betrayed. I can’t imagine how angry he was when she discovered the affair. The first person she found, though, was Ryuichi rather than me.”

“She struck your lover… in the face, was it?” 

“Well, yes but—”

“That must have made you angry.”

“You don’t have to answer that,” said Yuugami, giving the prosecutor in front of him a narrowed-eyed stare.

“No, it’s fine,” Mitsurugi said. Apollo had a bad feeling about this. Mitsurugi really should have stayed quiet. “I was not angry at all. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her. I never meant to hurt her or anyone.”

“Mr. Mitsurugi, this isn't a courtroom. I'm not here to judge you,” Kazura said, coming to a stop in front of the man. “You can be honest with me.”

“We should end this—" Yuugami went on ignored.

“But I am being honest with you,” said Mitsurugi. Apollo ran his fingers over the surface of his bracelet. He was right. Not once in this Q&A had Mitsurugi lied. What the hell was Kazura doing?

“Well, surely you must have felt some form of anger towards her,” Kazura continued. “She was keeping you from the person you loved, after all. Not to mention, she struck him in public and made a pariah out of him almost overnight.”

“Yes, I will admit I was angry about that, but I—"

“Did you ever think about acting upon that anger?”

“No, of course not.” Apollo was about ready to go in there himself and stop this whole thing if Yuugami couldn't.

“I'm having a hard time believing that.”

“Wha… Why?”

“Because you wanted Ichiru Mitsurugi gone. She wouldn’t leave. So you had to make her leave.”

“I never said that!”

“Alright,” Yuugami said as he stood, finally getting the attention of the two in the room with him. “That is enough questioning for the day.” Apollo waited with baited breath to see the next event.

“You both agreed to this because the defendant claims he has nothing to hide,” snapped Kazura. She was becoming the opposite of what Apollo expected a prosecutor to be. Kazura turned back on Mitsurugi. “You wanted Ichiru gone, didn't you?”

“No!” Mitsurugi claimed once again. “I… I broke things off with her.” He glared at the woman before him. “So, no. I don't know why I would do anything to her. I barely even remember having talked to Ichiru after I returned home that day. And yes, I wanted to be with Ryuichi. Yes, she was keeping me from that. Yes, I might have done something to her. Is that what you want to hear?!”

Silence fell. All eyes fell on Mitsurugi as the last phrase left his mouth. Mitsurugi himself seemed stunned at what he had just said. From behind the glass, Apollo facepalmed himself. Great. This was just great. That gave him a motive, which piled on with his confession was starting to tip the scale. Sooner or later, things would start to fall on Mitsurugi being the true killer. Apollo sighed. It was going to take a miracle to fix this mess now.

* * *

 

_ Maya left Franziska at the gates. She had explained who exactly Pearl Fey was. How Franziska had never even met Maya’s own cousin up until that point was a mystery. She had caught her brother nearby. She had to relay exactly what had happened when Miles saw the stains on her knees. _

_ “And so, I caught up and pulled her off the horse,” Franziska concluded as she and Miles walked through the halls of the castle. _

_ “I’m relieved that she was unharmed,” commented Miles. “Did you truly not know she was Morgan Fey’s daughter?” _

_ “That she was my lover’s cousin?” Miles nodded. “No. Not really.” _

_ “I’m surprised that you didn’t know. Did Princess Fey not talk about her?” Maya talked about a lot of things. And yes, she did mention that she had a cousin before — a cousin she was fairly close to. _

_ “She might have, but I never seen the girl before…” The more Franziska thought about it, the stranger the situation became, “which is strange considering the fact that this is the first time Maya has come here. We usually leave for Kurain on business.” The fact lingered heavily in the air. _

_ “Now that you mention it, I do find it rather odd.” Franziska simply hummed. This was something out of the ordinary. It wasn’t as if she were complaining, she got to send time with Maya that wasn’t during a moment stolen away in the gardens of Kurain during a ball. But Maya hadn’t come alone. She came with her aunt. Why would Morgan Fey drag the two along with her on business? _

_ The two siblings slowed their walk when they heard voices coming from behind a barely open door. Miles exchanged a look with the girl at his side. Franziska got closer to the open door. _

_ “Franziska!” Miles said, his voice barely above a whisper. She shushed him. Her curiosity had took control of her. She wanted to know what was lying behind the door. In the end, her stubbornness against moving got Miles to join her. To Franziska’s surprise, inside was her father and Morgan Fey. They hadn’t seemed to notice the pair eavesdropping. _

_ “You’re quite lucky to have such an obedient heir. My dear niece is many things, but obedient is not one of them,” said Fey. Franziska could hear Miles’s disgust at her comment without him having to say anything. “Unfortunately, I blame her sister running away. We haven’t been able to find her for many years. I always suspect she's not too far away, though.” _

_ “I apologize for your loss.” Franziska thought that impossible. Her father was never sorry for anything or anyone. “Maybe we can do something about that. You have mentioned that your kingdom is in need of a future king, have you not?” _

_ “Yes. Unfortunately, the last time we had a king was fifteen years ago. My sister’s husband died around this time, you know. She never remarried.” Fey heavily sighed. “Maya Fey is to take the throne in a few years. It isn’t very proper for a young queen to go unwed. I have scoured the land looking for a husband. I’ve yet to find a man who catches her interest.” _

_ “She does seem very close to my stepson.” _

_ “Yes, she does get along with your family very well, doesn’t she?” _

_ “Perhaps… we can make an arrangement?” Fey perked up. Miles and Franziska exchanged a look with each other. What exactly was the king planning? “Your niece and my ward. If they were married, it would not only solve both of our problems but benefit us by uniting the kingdoms. Well? What do you think?” A curt smile formed on Fey’s face. _

_ “You have yourself a deal, Your Majesty. Maya Fey and Miles Edgeworth. A couple that I would never imagine happening.” Franziska’s heart stopped and dropped the the floor. No… No, no, no. _

_ “We shall await the arrival of my advisor, then we can go over the fine points of this engagement.” Franziska's eyes widened. She backed away from the door. This wasn’t happening. This was not happening! _

_ “Franziska?” Miles said, trying to get her attention. Franziska only shook her head. She turned and ran. She could hear Miles calling her name. It wasn’t like she cared at this moment. all she cared about was what she heard. Franziska had to tell her. She had to tell Maya about what she overheard. _

_ She finally found the chamber in which Maya was staying. Franziska wasted no time in pushing the door open. Maya was in there alone. She whipped around as soon as the door opened. _

_ “Franziska?” Maya said, staring at her with a hint of curiosity. Franziska rushed to the princess, enveloping her in the tightest embrace she could muster. “Fran, I can't…” Maya was the one who pushed her away. “Franziska, what’s wrong? What is…?” _

_ “Marry me.” Maya’s face flushed a dark red as soon as the wish left Franziska's lips. _

_ “What happened? Did… Did you tell your dad? Is he letting us—?” Franziska shook her head. _

_ “No. Now, I can never tell him. We can’t tell anyone!” Franziska could finally feel the panic start to set in. “I found out why your family came here. It was to arrange a marriage. Between you and Miles Edgeworth!” Maya’s face lost all of its color. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Your aunt accepted!” Franziska could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married and never come back.” _

_ “Franziska…” Maya took her love’s hand. She was warm to the touch. “Do you understand what that would mean? Life on the run is far different from what we both had in mind.” Maya took her other hand. “I wanted you as my queen one day, ruling Kurain by my side.” _

_ “Being royalty means nothing.” Franziska knew the truth behind her title. It was never hers to begin with. The only royal member of the family was Miles, who had been born a prince rather than made one. “Maya… all I care about is you.” Maya gave Franziska a faint and tender smile. _

_ “If I'm gonna marry you, then we gotta do this right.” Maya let go of Franziska’s hands. She raced over to a small bag nearby, withdrawing something from inside. She returned with a simple, golden ring. _

_ “This was my father’s… It was one of the things my mother had left of him.” Maya took Franziska’s hand before delicately sliding the ring around Franziska’s finger. It was a bit too big, and nearly fell off the woman’s hand. Maya came up with a quick solution for that. _

_ She put the ring on a gold chain, which was then secured around Franziska's neck. _

_ “That’s better, isn’t it?” said Maya. Things might just be going better than Franziska had planned. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Maya’s lips. She lost track of time as they stood there. Franziska only snapped back to reality by the sound of a thud. The two broke their kiss to find Pearl Fey standing at the door, her mouth agape. _

_ “Pearly!” The girls pushed each other away. “Wh-What are you doing?” _

_ “P-Princess Von Karma said to get back on the horse…” stuttered Pearl. “I… I was going to ask you to help me. What are you doing?!” _

_ “Pearly, I can explain.” Pearl shook her head. She took of down the hall. “Pearly! Pearl!” Maya went to chase after her cousin. Franziska stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “I’ll catch her.” Maya only gave Franziska a nod before her lover left the room, chasing after Pearl Fey. She wasn't that far away. but Pearl was smaller, and she was faster than Franziska had anticipated.  _

_ “Pearl! PEARL! Wait!” It was only when the small girl tripped on a rug that Franziska was able to catch her. She went to pull the girl back on her feet. “Pearl, are you okay?” Pearl shook her head. She pushed Franziska away, standing up herself. _

_ “No!” Pearl cried. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. “Why were you kissing Princess Maya? She is supposed to marry Prince Edgeworth!” So, Pearl already knew. _

_ “Pearl, please. Listen to me.” Franziska crouched down to look the girl in the eye. “Miles Edgeworth is a kind and fair man… But Maya don’t love him. She loves me. I love Maya, and she loves me back. It’s been like this for months now.” Pearl was quiet, but still, she nodded. At least she understood the truth of the situation. And at least she accepted it. “He’s been keeping our relationship a secret for us.” _

_ “I don’t understand,” Pearl sniffed. “Why keep it a secret? If you told your father, you could marry Princess Maya instead of Prince Edgeworth!” _

_ “Sometimes…” Franziska bit down on her lip. How exactly was she supposed to explain his to a child? “Sometimes there are people who don’t approve of two people being together. but love doesn’t work that way. No one can control who falls in love with someone. Love, true love, is magic. And not just any magic — the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness.” _

_ “And… Princess Maya…. you love her?” Franziska nodded. _

_ “Yes. With all my heart.” Pearl wiped away her tears. Her frown was replaced with a smile. _

_ “Then you must marry her.” Hopefully Pearl could help keep their secret. “I will go tell Mother right away.” Shit, no!  _

_ “No, no, no. You can't!” Franziska caught her arm before she could get out of reach. _

_ “Why not?” Pearl asked, carrying all that innocence a child was expected to have. “Surely she’ll understand.” Franziska didn’t know Morgan Fey well, but she could decide one thing. _

_ “Perhaps, but not everyone will.” Franziska absentmindedly tightened her grip on Pearl. “If she finds out, she will tell my father. He’ll stand in the way.” _

_ “So, that’s why you’re running away?” Pearl asked. Franziska nodded, letting go of the young girl. _

_ “It’s the only way our love can survive.” Miles had managed to keep their secret. It was only one other person. And Pearl was close with Maya, surely she could… “Pearl, do you know what a secret is?” Pearl nodded. “If you truly want to help Maya and I…” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “Then what you saw, and what I just told you… you must keep it a secret. Can you do that for me?” Pearl was quiet for a moment.  _

_ “I think so,” Pearl said with a nod.  _

_ “I need you to be certain.” This was a large secret to ask a seven year old to keep. However, it was a necessary one. Franziska carefully pressed Pearl’s hands against the girl’s own mouth. “You must never speak of this. Above all else, you mustn't tell me father. Will you do that for me?” Pearl lowered her hands. She nodded once again. _

_ “Yes. I promise.” With a sigh, Franziska hugged the girl. Finally… finally she and Maya could be together. Their secret would be safe.  _

* * *

 

Apollo was at a loss. he sat alone on a bench Trucy had told him once that her books always had the answer she was looking for. Which is why he was reading it now. Well, at least he didn’t have to skirt around the question about whether he read it or not anymore. He could tell Trucy the truth about his knowledge of the pages.

_ “Phoenix looked back over his shoulder and stared at his bandit as he walked down the road. They didn’t need words to express what they felt in their hearts. For it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge that their love had grown and blossomed into something truly beautiful. Where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always find each other and true love.”  _ Apollo groaned as he read that.

_ Yeah, because true love exists. _ Why was he reading this? this was nothing more than a fairytale. It was fiction. It was just a story.

_ “And storybooks are based on what? Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere.” _

Apollo shook his head. He didn’t want to remember that. He had to keep himself focused. There was no way that Trucy’s storybook was an real account of events. It was fiction.  _ Fiction. _

“What are you doing?” Apollo looked up from the book. He had been so engrossed in it, that he had failed to notice Lamiroir had taken up the empty spot next to him. Apollo sighed, shutting the book.

“I’m grasping at straws.” He had resorted to looking through a book of  _ fairy tales _ for an answer. The situation was hopeless.

“Still trying to find a way  to prove that your friend has been framed?” Lamiroir mused. Apollo could only shrug.

“More like my friend’s boyfriend now.” Apollo sighed, leaning back against the bench. “Every time that I go down a path that I think leads to some lead, it ends up being a dead end.”

“It sounds like you have a case of writer’s block, only without the writing part.” Apollo simply hummed. She might have been right. He was stuck and didn’t know what to do. “You know, whenever I get struck by a block, I usually read over what I’ve already written. Sometimes, I find there is a little morsel of inspiration left behind.”

“What?” Apollo looked over at her. “You mean start over?” Lamiroir nodded.

“Exactly. Think about it. What was this investigation about when you started it?” Apollo sighed, thinking back to what started this whole mess a mere few days ago. Miner’s Day, and that whole fiasco.

“It was about a missing person. Then it was a murder. Now it's a cover-up.”

“If you knew that then, would you have approached it differently?” Of course he would have. He had a different perspective on things now. He would be looking for something else. Wait… looking? Apollo tucked the book under his arm, and got up from the bench. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the scene of the crime.” Apollo made a beeline for his car. Lamiroir followed him. He had no objections to her coming along. What would the harm in it be?

He drove them down the toll bridge. It looked the same as always, with the exclusion of the police tape around where Mikumo had discovered the heart. Apollo ducked under the tape. There had to be something here.

Apollo began to dig away at the still uncovered hole. Lamiroir stood over him watching the sheriff work. There had to be something there. There must have been something. He felt his hand brush up against something that didn’t feel like a rock. Carefully, Apollo located what he had felt.

“Lamiroir, take a look.” Apollo stood, showing Lamiroir what he had found.

“What is it?” It was a metal shard.

“I’m guessing a piece of a shovel.” Apollo slowly ran a finger over the jagged edge. “It must have broken off when the heart was being buried. If we can find the shovel that it originated from we can prove that neither Ryuichi or Mr. Mitsurugi buried the heart. We can prove their innocence.” It was just what Apollo needed.

They raced back to Storybrooke. Apollo knew that Karuma would never allow him to freely search her garage or shed or whatever. But luckily, the Mayor’s house wasn’t that far from where Number Seven was. In fact, Trucy had a perfect view of it from her bedroom window. It didn’t take much convincing to get her to help with Apollo’s plan. 

Apollo and Lamiroir were waiting outside of the mayor’s house, expecting Trucy’s signal any minute. One of the lights in the house switched off. The walkie talkie Apollo had on him crackled to life.

“The eagle is in the nest, and the package in secure.” Apollo rolled his eyes as he answered her.

“Trucy, my code book is at home.”

“She’s in bed, and the key is under the mat.”

“Thanks.” Apollo shut off the radio. He and Lamiroir waited for a few more minutes to ensure that Karuma was asleep. He crept up the mat at the front of the door. Sure enough, there was a key hidden underneath. He and Lamiroir raced to the garage, unlocking it from the outside.

With a click, Lamiroir turned on a flashlight Apollo had given her earlier. It sone across the garage. What Apollo found strange was that Karuma had a series of shovels lined up across the wall. He walked over to them, digging in his pocket for the shard. One of the shovels had a piece of it broken off. He held up the shard to the broken edge. It was a perfect match.

“We got her,” Apollo said with a victorious smirk. “We finally got her.”

* * *

 

_ Pearl stared at the flowers in front of her. The flowers here were much different than those from Kurian. They look more… dull in color. There was something strange about them. Pearl reached out to touch their petals. Mother always wanted Pearl to practice her magic. There was a faint blue shimmer that colored the flower petals. Their colors became brighter as Pearl got closer. _

_ “I would be careful.” Pearl immediately retracted her hand, spinning around to face the king. The shimmer stopped, and the flowers returned to their previous state. “A flower is… a delicate thing.” _

_ “Sorry…” Pearl muttered. _

_ “It quite alright. You needn’t fear me,” said the king. Pearl attempted to relax as the king placed a hand on her shoulder. “Perhaps you can be the flower girl at the wedding, seeing how close you and your cousin are to each other.” Wedding? But there wasn’t going to be a wedding… Pearl remembered. The king wasn’t supposed to know. It was all supposed to be a secret. Von Karma lead Pearl away from the flowers. _

_ “She is kind to me,” said Pearl. “Almost as kind as Princess Von Karma. She’s taught me a lot.” _

_ “It warms my heart to know that you two are getting along…  I’m sure she has told you many things.” She had. She had shared her greatest secret with Pearl, and Pearl made a promise to keep it. “Perhaps, you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?” Pearl stared up at the king. _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “A parent knows his child. And Franziska… she’s pulled away. I love her so much, but she’s not letting me help her. And I… I know she’s unhappy.” He was sounding a lot like Mother was, when she asked Pearl about Princess Maya and how she was. “Has she said something? I’d do anything to make her happy.” _

_ “You would… do anything?” _

_ “Of course.” If he would do anything, why did Princess Von Karma was to keep her secret so badly? Would he not understand? “You know, I talked to your mother about you. She told me how much she loved you. Hearing her, I realized she might as well have been talking about my daughter and I. I don’t want us to lose each other. If only I could show her how I feel. That, no matter what, all I want is her happiness.”  _

_ Pearl bit her lip, coming to an abrupt stop. She clasped the skirt of her dress. He wanted Princess Von Karma to be happy but that wasn't going to happen unless he know what she wanted. But Pearl had promised. She was never supposed to break a promise. But Von Karma only wanted his daughter to be happy… and if he knew… he would let Princess Von Karma marry Princess Maya. _

_ “Then… Then don’t make Princess Maya and Prince Edgeworth get married!” Pearl blurted out. Von Karma stared at her. _

_ “Pardon?” he said. _

_ “They… They don’t love each other. Princess Maya is in love with Princess Von Karma… and Princess Von Karma loves her too. A lot. Princess Von Karma made me promise not to tell… But she’ll lose you. She can’t lose her family. No one should.” Pearl’s own family had dwindled over the years. I went from a large to a small one. Pearl didn’t want to see that happen. _

_ “Oh, sweet Pearl. It’s quite alright,” said the king, placing a hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.” Pearl smiled. She had done something good, at least that’s what she believed. And with all the innocence of a child clouding her mind, Pearl would have no idea what she just set into motion. _

* * *

 

The next day, Apollo was ready. He had his evidence. And he had a search warrant. To be fair, he used Lamiroir as a witness for the warrant. It was part of the reason he had brought her along in the first place. With what he had, Apollo could very well legally search Karuma’s house and prove that she was the true culprit in this case. He drove to Karuma’s house as soon as he could. She was not please to see him at her doorstep.

“Can I help you, Sheriff Justice?” Karuma looked like she had literally was just about to leave her house herself.

“Yes, you can. I need you to unlock your garage for me.” Apollo held up the paper he had. “I have a warrant to search your property.” Karuma snatched the warrant away from his Apollo.

“On what grounds?” Apollo pulled out the other thing he had. He showed Karuma his sharp piece of evidence.

“I found this shard near where the heart was buried. I figured whoever was the one to bury it might have left it behind. Then, someone gave me a call saying that they saw you digging near the bridge.”

“Who was it?” Her walls had gone up. She was hiding something.

“Don't know. It was anonymous.” Karuma muttered something under her breath as she gave the warrant back to Apollo. “I can’t control the fact that they didn’t leave a name. Now, please open the garage. Otherwise I will have to open it myself.” 

That wasn’t needed. Karuma opened her garage door for Apollo. Apollo made a beeline for where the shovel was. He froze. Instead of coming face-to-face with a broken shovel, he was staring at a whole one. His fingers curled around the warrant, crushing it. He only had one thought as he stared at the shovel.

_ She knew _ . His nails pierced the paper. Of course she knew. The only question was how she knew. No one else knew besides Apollo, Trucy and Lamiroir. Trucy would never rat Apollo out. That only left…

Apollo marched down to the Bed and Breakfast. It couldn’t have been anyone else it had to have been Lamiroir. She had to have been to one who told Karuma. There was no other possible person it could have been. Apollo knocked upon Lamiroir's door when he found it. Lamiroir answered in a matter of seconds.

“Apollo, how did—” She was acting like she didn’t know what she had done.

“How could you do this?” said Apollo. The paper he was still holding onto was nothing but a crumpled mess. “How could you do this to Mitsurugi? To Ryuichi? To me?!” Lamiroir simply stared at Apollo

“Apollo, slow down. What did I do?”

“The shovel was gone when I got there Karuma knew I was coming for it!” Lamiroir's eyes went wide.

“What?” Why was she acting like she didn’t know? She was the one who ratted them out. “You… You think that I told her?”

“Well it wasn’t Trucy, and it definitely wasn’t me.”  Why was she acting innocent? There was no one else who could have done it.

“I was hoping that you would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you.” Lamiroir had her hand around her wrist, as if she was holding onto something.

“Why should I?” She had just stabbed him in the back. Lamiroir looked hurt at Apollo’s statement. “How do I know that you’re not lying to me about this? About everything?”

“Use your superpower. See if I’m lying.” Apollo didn't want to. “I haven’t lied to you once since I came to Storybrooke.” Yeah, it was what he had expected. And it was the truth that confused him. Lamiroir wasn’t lying. But if she didn’t tell Karuma, then… who did?’ It couldn’t be anyone else.

“... I wish I could believe you, Lamiroir. I really wish I could.” She was telling the truth. Apollo walked away from the door. Could he actually believe the truth this time? Or was there something he was still missing?

* * *

 

_ Franziska was on cloud nine. She and Maya had a plan. They were going to run to the borders of Kurain. There, they would be safe. It would cause some trouble, but Miles would take the throne in less than a year. If any war was ignited, it would be quickly snuffed out by him. Franziska snuck out of her room in the cover of night. She raced out the stables to meet with Maya. She waited patiently in the lantern light until she heard the stable door creak open. _

_ “Fran?” Franziska stood up, her hand tight around the bag she had over her shoulder. he met Maya at the door. After tonight, they could be together for the rest of their lives. _

_ “Are you ready?” Maya asked. Franziska nodded. It was one step out those doors and her life would change forever. _

_ “Let's go.” Hand in hand, the two raced out of the stable. They didn't make it very far. Immediately outside was Franziska's father. With a flick of his wrist, Franziska felt an invisible force push her and Maya back into the stables. The doors swung shut as her father strode in. _

_ “You could have at least left a note,” he said sternly. _

_ “Papa…” said a worried Franziska as she pulled Maya back on her feet. “I—" Her father snapped his fingers. He didn't need magic to silence his daughter. _

_ “You sneak out in the dead of night, and think I won't notice?” Franziska tightened her grip on Maya’s arm. “How dare you.” _

_ “You are impossible to talk to! Stop with the magic and just listen to me.” Franziska interlocked her hand with Maya’s, making sure to show it to her father. With Maya by her side, it felt like her courage growing stronger by the second. “I want to be with Maya Fey.” _

_ “You don’t know what you want. I did not make the sacrifices I did in life so you could end up like this. It's unnatural. It’s an abomination!” That's exactly what she had been expecting. _

_ “But it's my life!” Something tore Maya away from Franziska, slamming the princess up against the wall. _

_ “Fran!” _

_ “You foolish girl. Your life was never in your hands. It's in mine.” Her father strode up to her, staring down at his daughter. “After what I had to do… everything I had to do to get this life, and you just want to throw it away? To do something as disgusting as this?” _

_ “Stay strong, Franziska!” _

_ “Your magic can't keep us apart.” Franziska stood, resting her hand upon the wall for support. “I love Maya Fey. And if you loved me, Papa, you wouldn't try to keep us apart. We're going.” _

_ “No, you're not.” _

_ “So, what?! If you want to stop us, then… then you'll have to keep us here forever!” Von Karma stared at his daughter. It was like Maya had said. Fear was only stronger than she let it be. Franziska refused to give her father any more power than what he already had over her. _

_ “So…” said her father after a solid minute. “This is your decision? This will make you happy?” Franziska nodded. “Then, who am I to stop you?” _

_ Franziska hugged her father. For once in his life, he had done something right. _

_ “Thank you, Papa.” Before Franziska and Maya could leave, Von Karma turned to the Kurainese princess. _

_ “Fey,” he said, making Maya instantly straighten up. “If you want to have a life together, a family… Then, there’s one important lesson I can impart on you. It’s what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what’s best for your children.” _

_ “Thank you,” Maya said with a short bow. “I think I understand. That’s what you're doing right now, isn't it?” _

_ “Yes. Yes, it is.” Time slowed down. Franziska saw her father’s hand move towards Maya’s chest, glowing with a ripple of magic. He wouldn't. Who was she kidding, he would. Acting quickly, Franziska grabbed the first thing she saw hanging up on the wall.  _

_ “No!” There was a loud crack from the whip as it wrapped around Von Karma's wrist. _

_ “Franziska!” _

_ “Fran!” She pulled on the whip, doing her best to keep her father from moving. Maya was staring at her with wide eyes. _

_ “Maya, run!” _

_ “But…” _

_ “I'll be fine, go!” She was struggling to keep her father still. “Maya, run!” Maya continued to stare. Franziska’s vision began to blur as the tears started to form. “Maya!” Maya blinked, snapping out of her trance. She raced over to the stable doors, pushing them open with ease. With one last glance at her lover, Maya Fey took off into the night. _

_ When Maya was out of her sight, Franziska let the whip go slack. Her father shook it off. Franziska could feel his silent fury. She shut her eyes tight, letting the tears finally roll down her cheeks. Sobbing got caught in her throat. Franziska fell back against the wall, feeling her knees go weak. What had she just done? _

_ “Stop your snivelling,” said Von Karma, flicking the whip off his wrist. “A Von Karma never cries.” It was too late. Franziska already had tears dripping off her chin. _

_ “Papa… why?” said the princess, trying not to make it sound like she was crying. “You were going to rip out her heart. Why?!” _

_ “Because I know best.” No. That’s what he thought. _

_ “You ruined everything. I love her. I love Maya—!”  _

_ “Enough!” Her father raised his hand. There was a loud smack, cutting Franziska off. Her eyes went wide. Franziska put her hand on the stinging red mark forming on her cheek. Her father had just struck her. Of all the things he had done, Von Karma never physically hit her. _

_ “I’ve endured this long enough,” said Von Karma. His daughter was stunned into silence. “Go clean yourself, wipe away your tears and forget about that girl. The palace guards will take care of her. You will never see Maya Fey alive again.” _

_ Franziska felt her heart crack. Her hand tightened around the whip. She got she still had it She gathered it up, wrapping her arms tightly around it. Maya… She was gone. Without another word to her father, Franziska ran out of the stables. Tears left a trail in her wake. She wanted to be alone. _

* * *

 

Mei had one last chance. If the plan was to be put back on the right track, she had to get Reiji to take back his confession. That would be used as evidence in court. It would be easy to convict im. Then, he would be taken out of Storybrooke. As much as Mei hated him, she didn’t want Reiji to leave. Maybe it was some sense of lingering feelings, or maybe just guilt. Mei had felt the same six years ago about Naruhodou. She knew how that ended. Whatever the case was, Mei was determined to get Reiji out of danger.

“What are you doing here?’ Reiji asked as soon as he saw Mei enter the sheriff's station.

“I wanted to see you while I still can,” Mei replied.

“What exactly does that mean?”

“It means that the trial starts tomorrow. If you keep insisting on confessing, that means you’ll be sent out of Storybrooke for good.” Mei swallowed down something in her throat. “I will never see you again.” Reiji stared at Mei. He stood, walking over to the bars.

“What is your game, Mei? You desperately want me to rescind my confession. Why?”

“That… That is none of your concern.” He didn’t remember. She would sound insane if she told him the truth. he wouldn’t understand. With that fog in place, no one would understand.

“It is when it involves me!” Mei bit her lip. He wasn’t far from wrong. He was he one who caused all this. ”I don’t know what this is all about!”

“You didn’t do this.” She knew that full well. He didn’t kill Ichiru. “I know you didn't do this. It was Ryuichi Naruhodou, and we both know it.”

“Mei.” Franziska hated it when he said her name like that. Reiji’s hands curled around the bars. “I killed Ichiru. Ryuichi has nothing to do with it. I’m the one who deserves to suffer, not him.” Mei grit her teeth together.

“You are right about that.” That was the plan the whole time. She wanted Reiji to suffer. He deserved to pay for his crime. “You deserve to suffer like this. You deserve all of this. After the pain and suffering you caused me… you deserve this!” Reiji stared at Mei.  She understood his confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Mei drew a breath. She had to calm down. If she kept going like this, Mei might just accidentally reveal Franziska’s secret. She sighed.

“If only you knew.” Mei strode out of the room. Her fingers looped around the golden ring she wore around her neck. She pressed it to her lips.

“We got him, Maya…” Franziska muttered under her breath. “We finally got him.”

* * *

 

_ Franziska ran into her room. She ditched the whip on her bed. She collapsed on the mattress, her face buried in her pillow. Maya was gone. The one person she loved most… her true love… gone forever. There was a dull throb on her cheek where Von Karma had struck her. Franziska sat up, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror nearby. The red mark hadn’t faded. There was going to be a fairly visible bruise on her cheek in the morning. _

_ The doors swung open with a loud bang. Franziska glanced over to catch sight of Miles and Pearl Fey rushing into her chambers. They came to a halt when they saw her. _

_ “P-Princess Von Karma?” stuttered Pearl, biting down on her thumb. _

_ “Franziska.” Miles walked over to his sister. “What happened? The guards were going after Maya Fey. They said that she tried to kill you! They were talking about finding someone dead by the edge of the grounds. What happened?!” Those words made Franziska’s heart shatter. _

_ “No… Maya… she…” Her crying grew heavier. Maya was gone. She was dead. Miles put a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “It’s going to be alright.” No, it wasn’t. Her father had killed Maya. She was gone for good. There was no way to bring back the dead. A thought struck Franziska. She slapped Miles's hand away. She stood up. _

_ “Someone told.” There was no other way Von Karma could have found out. “Someone told my father. He sent the royal guard after her. He killed her!” Her tears were streaming down her cheeks again. “He killed Maya because I was in love with her.” Her eyes fell upon the other two in the room. They were the only ones. “It was one of you, I know it!” _

_ Miles and Pearl exchanged a look with each other. Biting her lip, Pearl stepped forward to the princess. Her lip wa wavering under its enamel trap. _

_ “P-Princess Von Karma…” said Pearl. She was shaking. “I—” _

_ “I told him.” Franziska's eyes widened as she stared at Miles Edgeworth. He pushed Pearl behind him. What did he just say? “I told your father about your relationship with Maya Fey. Please. Forgive me.” Franziska slowly stood. “I thought if he knew, he would call off the engagement. That he would let you marry Maya instead of me. Once he knew how happy it’d make you, once he knew how much you love her.” _

_ “You… You told Papa about Maya and I?” Franziska couldn’t believe it. he told been the one to tell? He  had told… He had… He… _

_ “Prince Edgeworth…” Miles pushed Pearl back behind him farther. _

_ “Yes.” Franziska stared at him. Her hands balled up. She couldn’t believe it. _

_ “But I… You promised…” Franziska couldn’t find the words to say. Miles Edgeworth had been her most trusted ally in a war they never should have been fighting. They were close… why would he stab her in the back?! “You promised that you wouldn’t. You kept our secret! I trusted you!” _

_ “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to lose your father, as I have lost mine.” Something began to seep into Franziska’s sorrow. Her heart clenched tightly. _

_ “Sorry isn’t going to bring her back, now is it?!” Miles took a step away from his sister. _

_ “Franziska, please. Calm down.” _

_ “No!” Any hope of her calming down was long gone. Maya was dead. Miles had betrayed her. She had trusted him with her deepest secret, and he had stabbed her in the back without hesitation. “Have you any idea what you’ve just done?! Because of you… Because of you, I’ve lost the one person I love most in the world.” Miles remained calm as Franziska yelled at him. “I trusted you. I trusted you, and you went and betrayed me!” _

_ “Franziska, I’m deeply sorry. Truly, I am.” Sorry wasn't going to fix anything. Franziska snatched up the whip. He needed to know the pain he had caused her. She cracked it. It struck Miles across the chest. It forced him back against Pearl. But still, he didn’t break. _

_ “It’s all your fault that she’s dead!” Franziska yelled. She struck Miles with the whip once more. She didn’t care if she was hurting him. He had hurt her in a way that no amount of apologizing could fix. “It’s your fault she’s gone! This is all your fault!” She cracked the whip, hitting Miles a third time. Hot tears were rapidly running down Franziska’s face. “I will never forgive you for this! NEVER!” _

_ Her tears dripped onto the floor. Her emotions were mingling in a heap of pain, fury and sorrow. She wanted to scream. Franziska pushed Miles to the side and ran out of the room. She didn’t want to see his face. She never wanted to see him again. _

_ She wished Miles Edgeworth would just disappear. _

* * *

 

Apollo grit his teeth together. All his hard work had gone to waste. There was no lead, there was no evidence, and there was no way Apollo could indict Karuma of having committed this crime. He and Yuugami watched as Mitsurugi was led out of the sheriff’s station by uniformed police. Apollo slammed a fist down on the empty deputy’s desk.

“You said you could fix this, Yuugami,” said Apollo. “You said that you could make sure that Karuma didn't win.”

“And she hasn’t,” Yuugami replied. Unlike Apollo, he was unexplainably calm. “Yet.”

“She’s going to. And now, Mitsurugi is going to pay for me trusting you.”

“Justice-dono, I know that this is emotional for you, but the battle is not over yet. There’s still time.”

“We are out of time.” Mitsurugi just got sentenced to prison. There was nothing legal left to do. Unless Yuugami was magic or something, there was nothing left. They had lost.

“Don’t lose your faith just yet.” Yuugami walked past Apollo and out of the station. Apollo wanted to hit something. He stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. He desperately needed to hit something. His eyes fell upon the vase of flowers Tomoe had brought him the other day. Apollo threw them off of the desk The sound of the vase breaking was satisfying.

After a minute, Apollo came to his senses. He had just broken a vase. 

_ Crap. _ He sighed, going over to the ceramic shards and partially dead flowers. He bent down to clean up his mess. He stopped when he caught sight of something. There was a device hidden among the flowers. Apollo picked it up. He recognized what it was.

* * *

 

_ She had remained strong. It wasn’t until she was out of sight that Maya Fey felt the tears prick her eyes. She kept running. The adrenaline running through her veins had become her puppet master now. Maya could only think of one place o go. It was the farthest point on the palace grounds. And it wasn’t that far away. It cut near the border of the forest. If she would get there, then she would be safe. _

_ She could hear the one of the guards catching up to her. Maya gather up her skirt in her fist. She had to get away. She had to. Maya ran up the hill. She was so close. Just a few more feet and then— Something caught her foot. She lost her balance, slamming down face-first into the dirt. _

_ Maya desperately tried to free herself. It was no use. The guard had caught up to her. He stood over the princess, a sword drawn. Maya had open hope left. She felt orange energy gather at her fingers. She flung the magic she had crafted at the guard. He easily blocked it with his sword. It was useless. Her magic wasn’t strong enough. _

_ “The king wants you head,” said the guard. “And your head he’ll have.” Maya shut her eyes tight, throwing her arms over her face. If she could create a strong enough shield… There was the sound of something whizzing by. There was a gasp, followed by a thud. Maya slowly opened her eyes. _

_ The guard was lying dead on the ground. And arrow had found its way through a chink in his armor. Maya stared at the body. She slowly stood. An arrow? What? _

_ “Maya!” Maya whipped around. She felt relief wash over her like a wave. Standing behind her, lowering her bow was Mia Fey. _

_ “Mia!” Maya rushed towards her sister. She wrapped her arms tightly around Mia.  It had been years since they had last seen each other. _

_ “I told you that I would never be far away from you,” Mia muttered. She parted from Maya. “Are you okay?” Maya shook her head. Her tears returned. Everything that had jsut happened was renewed in her mind. _

_ “Fran.. She… She…” Maya couldn’t believe what had just happened. “I-I don't know. MIa!” She fell into her sister’s arms again. Mia held her sister close. _

_ “Hey, it’s okay. You’ll be back with her soon enough,” said Mia, trying her best to calm her sister down. “But hey. I don’t think that will be for a while.” There was the sound of more footsteps. Heavy footsteps hitting the ground. Mia tightened her grip on Maya before freaking their embrace. _

_ “They’re coming…” Maya felt her heart quicken. She couldn’t get caught. She didn’t do anything wrong, but with the circumstances… Mia took her sister’s hand. _

_ “Then we have to hurry.” Mia lead her sister into the forest. Maya could still hear them. She hitched up her skirt as she ran with Mia.  _

_ “Wh-Where are we going?!” She ducked under a branch. _

_ “Home. To Kurain.” Maya sighed. It was somewhere safe, but would it be that way for long? “I know a place where you can hide for a while. Let’s just say that there’s a baker and her son who owe me a favor…” The Fey sisters ran deep into the dark of the forest. _

* * *

 

Apollo stared at the piece of equipment in his hand. He sighed. With this new piece of evidence, it opened up a new possibility to who exactly had told Karuma. It also meant that Apollo owed someone an apology.

He waited outside Ichijou's diner. It was a few minutes before his target came out. Apollo quickly caught Lamiroir before she could leave.

“Hey.” Apollo couldn't clearly read her expression. Better to get it out than keep it in. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” He couldn't tell if she was still mad at him or if Lamiroir really didn't remember their argument earlier that morning.

“For doubting you.” Apollo fished something out of his pocket before handing it to her. He had sealed the device he had found in an evidence bag to preserve it.

“What is it?” she asked, staring at the item.

“A wiretap.” If he was right, Tomoe was the one that planted it. “And it proves that I've trusting all the wrong people. I… I should have listened to you.” Apollo groaned as Lamiroir handed the wiretap back to him. “I should have seen it coming.”

“Don’t beat yourself over it, Apollo.” Lamiroir put her hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes, its it's hard to see what's right in front of us… but in the end… I knew you would.”

“I'm trying to.” It seemed like everything had been a mess lately, like some sort of haze that had been cast over his mind. Well, now that fog was starting to lift. Apollo wished for it to go away soon. The clearer his head was, the easier he could do his job.

The moment between Lamiroir and Apollo was broken by a loud, shrill scream. They ran to investigate. Mikumo Ichijou rushed out from behind the diner. Her face was pale. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

“Hey, Mikumo!” Apollo said as the woman ran into his arms. She was shaking like a leaf. “What's going on?”

“Sh-She… She…” Mikumo stuttered. “She's in the alley!” 

“Who, Mikumo? Who’s in the alley?!” Unable to say anymore, Mikumo lead the two to the back of the diner. Sure enough, there was someone lying face down in the alley. It was a young woman by the looks of it. Apollo rushed over, handing Mikumo off to Lamiroir.

“Hey,” said the sheriff, shaking the woman’s shoulder. “You alright?” The woman didn't respond. Apollo pressed his fingers to her neck. At least she had a pulse. He turned back to the other two. “Call an ambulance!”

Apollo looked at the woman. Her chest was barely rising and falling. So, she was alive, and Apollo hadn't felt his own heartbeat. Only question is who exactly was it? He turned the person over to get a look at who it was. Apollo froze like a deer caught by headlights.

The woman… no, it couldn't be. It was impossible.

Lying in the alley was a very alive Ichiru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an option, but go back. Go back to chapter one and read through the story again up until this point. You will see nearly every piece of foreshadowing that builds up to this moment. And you will also understand certain things that are said, thought, etc.
> 
> Both Edgeworth and Franziska are gay in my mind. You can't change it. I dare you to try.
> 
> Prepare yourselves for the next chapter though. Because after this, it's a nonstop train of angst.


	19. More Than a Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugami attempts to discover Lamiroir's true intentions and identity after discovering her snooping around his office. Apollo tries to get evidence to convict Karuma for Ichiru''s disappearance. Ryuichi tries his best to make things right, finally listening to the voice in his head telling him what to do.
> 
> In the past, the daughter of a young magician is desperate to get away from her father and cut her strings. However, to do that, she makes a deal with the Dark One. Thalassa Gramarye is about to learn that all magic comes with a price... one that she didn't think she would have to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains angst, emotional (and physically magical) abuse, frustrated Franziska, and rare moments of fluff to make you guys feel better because this might just be the last time you get any of that for a while.
> 
> Also, young Thalassa is not good at thinking things through. At all. And it only gets worse as the story goes on! Well... that's canon, anyway.
> 
> As I said, this chapter marks the beginning of the end and what I like to call a long train of angst that will only get worse until the finale... which is this month. I did the math. And boy, am I excited!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

She stared out the window. In the reflection of the glass, she could see her face. Her vision was getting better with each passing day. Maybe… Maybe soon… She sighed. Maybe soon she would be able to relive all the truth. It had been a desperate attempt. She had no idea what made her make the decision, perhaps it was something deep down that spurred her actions. But… she made her choice. She underwent the surgery to fix her blindness.

The more her eyesight improved, the more memories returned. It started out slowly, with faint flickers — nearly like a candle’s tender flame. Then it came rushing back as fast as a sweeping forest fire. She remembered her daughter first. She did everything to find the child again. She gave up her career. Then… when she finally tracked down that girl… she saw him. That face…  _ his _ face… It nearly brought a tear to her eyes.

From her place at the window, she could see a majority of Storybrooke. She could see the sheriff’s station. She could see Trucy. She could see Apollo. She could see them smiling with one another. Victory had been theirs after all. The appearance of that woman had proved that Reiji Mitsurugi hadn’t killed her. He was free to go. Things in Storybrooke were going to return to normal… but they couldn’t. That normalcy was due to be broken very soon.

Lamiroir picked up the phone at that the room provided her with. She dialed in a simple number. It took a few seconds for  _ her _ to answer.

“Are you there?”

“Hey, Lamiroir. What’s up?”

“We need to accelerate the plan.”

“You got it!” Lamiroir left the motel in haste after explaining her plan. She waited patiently across from the pawnshop for her other accomplice. It was a few short minutes before she finally saw Trucy running up to her.

“Are you ready?” Lamiroir asked after they went over their plan again. “Do you know what to do?” Trucy proudly nodded.

“Operation Cobra is always ready!” The girl’s excitement faded. “But… I don't get what this has to do with getting Apollo to believe.” Lamiroir wasn’t sure how to explain it to her.

“Sometimes, other priorities insist that they must be taken care of first.” Trucy nodded once again. At least she didn't ask anymore questions. “Do you think you can handle a bit of improvisation?”

“Yeah.”

“Then go.” Lamiroir watched as Trucy ran across the street and into the shop. With her distracting the owner, Lamiroir could easily find what she was looking for. She ran around to the back of the shop. Luck was on her side. The back door was unlocked. Lamiroir slipped inside, softly shutting the door behind her. She could hear Yuugami talking with Trucy.

She had to act quickly. Where exactly would he be hiding it? It had to be somewhere close by. There was no possible way that Yuugami would let it out of his sight like that. There was a desk pushed off in the corner. Perfect.

She dashed over to the desk. Yuugami must have hidden it in there. Unfortunately for Lamiroir, the drawers were all locked. She muttered something under her breath. Maybe if she could pick the lock… There had to have been something she could use.

There was a bird’s cry. The next thing Lamiroir knew was that something had dug its claws into her arm, beating its wings in her face. She yelped, falling backwards and colliding with a shelf. There was a sharp whistle. The claws and the wings left Lamiroir alone.

She stood back up. There were tears in the sleeve of her coat from where the claws had once been. And standing in the doorway was Jin Yuugami. There was a bird on his shoulder. So that's what had attacked her.

“Can I help you?” said Yuugami stiffly as he stroked the bird’s throat.

“I was just looking for…” She couldn't say what she was looking for. It was possible that she would sound crazy, or Yuugami would catch on to who she was. She caught something laid out on the desk. “I was looking for… for old maps of the town. I was wondering if I could use them for… something.”

“I see…” Yuugami narrowed his gaze. Lamiroir felt her own tension mess with her sight. “I believe you'll find what you're looking for. In the shop. This,” Yuugami gestured to the room Lamiroir was standing in, “is my personal office.”

“I thought this was the entrance…” Yuugami simply raised a brow.

“It’s not. The shop’s out there.” Lamiroir only gave him a nod. She quickly rushed past Yuugami and into the front. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments. She prayed he didn't suspect a thing.

 

* * *

 

Apollo didn't want to leave the hospital. However, the doctors had rushed him out of Ichiru’s room when he refused to leave himself. With a huff, Apollo tried to find something to do to keep him busy while Ichiru was assessed. He knew what to do. Apollo went down to the hospital’s forensic lab. There, he found Akane. When she heard about the new development in the case, she was furious.

It was around that time that one of the doctors called Apollo up to Ichiru’s room. He rushed up there as quickly as he could. Akane followed after him. He was relieved to see that Ichiru was awake when they arrived. He knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

“Look who’s awake,” Apollo said, walking into the room after one of the doctors gave him a signal to enter.

“Hey,” was all Ichiru said. She looked like a wreck with dark bags under her eyes and her hair falling out of the messy bun it had been pulled into.

“I don’t want to take up a lot of your time, but I need to ask you a few questions.” This was necessary for Apollo to do. It felt wrong in some way. The woman did just appear out of nowhere after being thought dead for days. Ichiru nodded. At least it was okay with her. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I um…” She was hesitating. “I don’t remember much. Um… I was in a car accident, I don’t remember what caused it, but I know the airbag went off…” Ichiru sighed, shaking her head. “The next thing I knew, I was in the dark… probably in a basement somewhere. I didn’t see anyone, but there was food and water.”

“Yeah… you were drugged,” Akane said, looking at the clipboard that hung on the edge of Ichiru’s bed. “The docs are still trying to flush it out of your system.”

“What happened next?” Apollo asked. There was still more to the story that he wanted to know.

“And then I…” Ichiru groaned, clutching her head. “I woke up in a field on the edge of town. I started walking… I guess I collapsed somewhere, because the next thing I know, I’m here.” So, that’s how she ended up behind Ichijou’s.

“And you saw no one? You didn’t hear a voice, smell perfume or cologne? Anything at all?”

“Nothing.” Apollo groaned. She was telling the truth about the whole story. But, that just left her kidnapper a mystery. “I’m sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since…” Ichiru bit down on her lip. “You all really thought that I was dead?” So, someone had told her. Apollo nodded.

“Your DNA matched the heart we found.” Akane muttered something under her breath as Apollo brought that up.

“Believe me, I’ll be grilling everybody down at the lab to see who messed with the test results,” Akane said through her teeth. Apollo knew she was worked up, but she didn’t know she was this mad. “Especially considering I ran the test myself.”

“Akane…”

“I didn’t mess with my own results, if that’s what you’re thinking, Sheriff. I take my job seriously.” Lucky for her and Apollo, that was the truth. Ichiru sat herself up.

“Why would anyone do this?” she asked. Apollo and Akane exchanged a look with each other.

“I have a theory,” said the sheriff. “I think that someone was trying to frame Ryuichi for your murder. However, they didn’t expect for your ex-husband to remember something that would implicate him instead. They tried — and failed — to get to him and hit him where it hurt the most.”

“But why?! I mean… who would do something like that?” Apollo knew exactly who would do such a thing.

 

 

* * *

 

Jin looked over his stock one more time to make sure that woman hadn't taken anything. She was a strange one. And yet somehow… somehow there was something about her. Something familiar. Jin could have sworn he had seen her before.

Jin was snapped out of his thoughts when the door to his shop swung open with a loud bang. He merely glanced up as Mei stormed in.

“You broke our deal,” she said as she slammed her hands down on the counter. He had been hoping she hadn't heard about that.

“I have never broken a deal in my life, Your Highness.” Unlike most Dark Ones, Simon Blackquill was a man of his word. That trait had carried over with the curse.

“Ichiru was supposed to die. Ryuichi Naruhodou was to get the blame. Reiji was not supposed to be under suspicion at all. He was meant to suffer!” Mei pulled and tugged on her whip with enough force that it might just tear in two. She desperately wanted to use it, he could tell. “What happened?! Everything just… fell apart!”

“Mei, I'll let you in on a little secret. I am not a killer. There has only been one person in my life I've ever killed,” said Jin as he leaned up against the counter. Mei stared at him. All the rumors about him killing people in the past were just that — rumors. The only person to be slain by his hand was the previous Dark One. “You didn’t say to kill Ichiru Mitsurugi. We both agreed that something tragic should happen to her. Now…  _ abduction _ is tragic.”

“The intent was perfectly clear.”

“Let's not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless.” If Mei wanted Ichiru to die, she should have said so outright.

“Intent is everything.” Jin rolled his eyes.

“Please,” he scoffed. Intent meant nothing to him. If her intent was death, Mei should have killed Ichiru herself.

“You know this is going to raise all kinds of questions,” said Mei. She attached her whip back on her belt. At least she was starting to calm down. “Such as where Ichiru was, how the test results were forged…”

“And who put the key in the holding cell?” Mei froze. It seemed to finally click.

“It’s all going to lead back to me, isn't it?” Jin nodded as Mei’s eyes narrowed. “You backstabbing bastard. You wanted this to happen, didn't you?” Jin shrugged. He had been called worse. “You and I have been in this together from the start!”

“Have we?” Jin couldn't recall entering a partnership with Mei — official or otherwise.

“ _ You _ gave the curse to father.  _ You _ were the one who told me to cast it instead of him.” Technically speaking, Von Karma stole the dark curse from Simon. “The same curse that brought us here, and built all this. You know about it better than anyone!”

“And your point is…?” Yes, he knew about the curse better anyone. But that was because he had studied it. And that was what lead to the death of someone close to him. Mei didn’t seem to back down.

“Why did you do it?” Jin sighed. This conversation was starting to get irritating.

“You're a smart woman, Your Highness. Figure it out.” Jin stalked away into the back room before Mei could say another word to him. The less she knew of his true intentions, the better.

* * *

 

_ The delight of the crowd was just another part of the routine. At first, the cheers she had heard filled her with euphoria. However, after years of performing, she learned to keep a staple smile on her face. Whether or not it was real was only known to her. _

_ She repeated trick after trick for the small group that had gathered in the village square. The feats of wonder were enough for them to toss in coins at the basket that sat a few feet away from the girl. As soon as she thought it was enough, the girl prepared for her final amazement. _

_ A swirl of her cloak and a snap of her fingers was all the girl needed. With a flourish of her cape, flock of doves flew out from beneath the folds of the fabric. The crowd applauded as the girl took her bows. The girl glanced off to the side. It wasn’t their applause she was concerned about. She was worried about the lazy clap the old man behind her had giving her performance. _

_ The people started to break away from the mass they had formed. The girl walked forward and picked up her basket. It was time to face the music. She walked over to the caravan the old man was standing out in front of. _

_ “How was that, father?” the girl asked as she handed the basket over to her elder. _

_ “...It was adequate.” The girl nearly faltered. Her father began to count the profit they had made. “Your summoning could use some work.”  _

_ “I’ve been trying my best…” said the girl, fidgeting with one of the bracelets that adorned her wrists. _

_ “Your best could be better.” The girl sighed. _

_ “Yes, Father.” The man stood, giving the basket back to his daughter. _

_ “Thalassa, get back in the caravan and practice.” He urged her towards the caravan’s doors. Thalassa softly groaned. She didn’t want to. She wanted to stay out in the sun for just a little while longer. “This is for your own good. The more you practice your magic, the stronger a performer you will become.” _

_ “Yes, Father,” Thalassa said with another heaving sigh. She opened the door. _

_ “I'll be back in a moment. I have business to attend to.” Thalassa only gave her father a nod. She entered the caravan, shutting the door behind her. Thalassa hung the basket up on a nearby hook before rushing towards the window. She watched as her father disappeared from view. Thalassa patiently waited a few more moments to make sure he was gone. When she was certain, Thalassa went to the door. She peeked outside. Her father was nowhere in sight. _

_ Thalassa rushed out the door. She ran around to the other side of the caravan before ducking into an alleyway. She peered out from her hiding spot. She was hoping that no one saw her. Something grabbed her shoulder. _

_ “Thalassa!” Thalassa jumped, whipping around and pushing away whoever had touched her. They stumbled backwards, colliding with a stack of barrels that had been stored nearby. Thalassa frozen when she realized who exactly it was. _

_ “I am so sorry!” Thalassa pulled him back onto his feet. To her surprise, he was laughing. _

_ “It’s fine,” he said, rubbing the spot on his head where he had collided with e barrels. “I shouldn’t have surprised you like that.” _

_ “... you didn’t have to come all this way, you know.” Thalassa said with a sgh. _

_ “I always do,” he replied with a shrug. “Besides, I like seeing you perform. It’s beautiful.” _

_ “You know just what to say.” Thalassa stood up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek “We have about an hour before my father comes back.” _

_ “I know exactly where we can go.” He took Thalassa's hand in his own. “There’s this little spot herby. We can be back in less than an hour.” _

_ “Jove, do you promise?” Jove gave Thalassa a confident nod. _

_ “Since when have I ever told you a lie?” _

_ “Never,” said Thalassa as she shook her her head. “I would know if you did.” She tapped the metal of her bracelet with a single finger. “My bracelets would get tight on my wrist.” _

_ “Exactly. Now come on. I have a new song I want you to listen to.” Thalassa let Jove lead her out of the alley. It was moments like these that broke the continuous routine she found herself stuck in. It was away from her father and with the person she cared about most that she wanted to keep forever. Thalassa wanted to break the predictable. _

_ If only she knew how to do it. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi was not the stealthiest. He was one of the few people who had more joy in the news about Ichiru's appearance rather than shock. There was only one thing on his mind that he wanted to do. It was something that he had wanted to do since she had disappeared. So, that’s why he had gone to the hospital as soon as he could.

Ryuichi stood outside Ichiru’s room. He took in a breath. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He pushed open the door. Ryuichi only made it a few steps in when he realized that Ichiru was asleep. He sighed. Good, this was the only thing that could well in his plan. 

Ryuichi turned and began to walk out of the room. The only part of his plan that did not go well as the fact that he ran into a chair by the door. He stumbled into it and the wall with a loud bang. 

Ryuichi looked back over his shoulder. Great. Either way, he had woken up Ichiru. There was no way to avoid this.

“I am so sorry,” he said with a nervous laugh, trying not to make the situation any more awkward than the atmosphere made it. Ichiru carefully sat herself up.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I came to um… apologize.” That had been his initial plan. “But uh… you were asleep so I… uh…” Yeah, no matter what he did, the situation was awkward.

“Well, thank you.” Ryuichi sighed. She didn't seem mad. Still, considering what happened the last time they spoke… it was time to make amends.

“Ichiru, I'm sorry. I'm just… I’m sorry for all of this,” said Ryuichi. “I knew I shouldn’t have… done any of that. I shouldn’t have gotten into an affair with your husband. I shouldn’t have been pushing for it to keep going. I should have just kept my mouth shut.” Ryuichi’s fingers ghosted over his cheek. “I deserved that slap you gave me, and everything that happened after.”

“Ryuichi, it’s okay.” Ryuichi perked up. It was? She forgave him? After everything he did? “You know, I wrote a letter to you and Reiji before I left.” Ryuichi blinked.

“You did?”

“Yes.” Ichiru raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you get it?” Ryuichi shook his head. He didn't remember Reiji showing him any letter. Ichiru simply hummed. “I apologize for hitting you. I was just so angry…” There was a pause. Ryuichi couldn't blame her for the way she reacted.

“I've seen the way he looks at you, you know,” Ichiru continued. “He loves you, Ryuichi, in a way he never did me. I mean it when I say you two  _ truly _ deserve each other. I can't blame you for being the first one to see it.”

“You're uh… kind of amazing.” He didn't understand how Ichiru had been able to forgive him in the first place.

“Yeah. I am,” Ichiru said with a soft smile. “Now, go on. Get out of here so I can get some rest.” Ryuichi only gave her a nod before quickly making his exit.

It hadn't been as bad as he had expected. In fact, it went far better than he had hoped. Ryuichi sighed. That was one part of his plan done and over with. Now all that was left was to finish the finale.

* * *

 

Apollo hated gatherings. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he just didn't like be around large groups of people. More often then not, he focused in on everyone. That was enough to create a loud buzzing in his head. A buzzing he wish would vanish. Everything had been much easier when he didn't realize he had his perceiving ability.

Well, at least he had Trucy to keep him distracted. She was the one who had wanted to come to Ichijou's that night in the first place. It was a call for a celebration due to Mitsurugi’s release. She had something for him. Apollo watched her as she gave her present over to free man.

Apollo’s eyes wandered out the door. He could see a familiar style of spikes walking up to the establishment.

“Trucy!” Apollo called, getting Trucy’s attention. “Your dad’s here.” Trucy nodded. She and Apollo both headed for the door. They were met with Ryuichi trying to enter the diner. The pair blocked him from the door.

“Hey, Trucy,” said Ryuichi, messing up his daughter's hair as a way of greeting her.

“She's kind of tired,” Apollo said in a bit of haste. “We were just leaving. Maybe you should come with us.”

“I just wanted to…” Ryuichi looked past Apollo and into the window. Apollo didn't have to guess who he was looking at.

“I think if you just give it some time…” Apollo knew what had happened when Ryuichi and Reiji last talked to each other. He had been waiting outside the door the whole time.

“R-Right…”

“Sorry.” Apollo watched as Trucy took her father's hand, seemingly leading him away from the diner and towards Apollo’s parked car. Apollo was ready to follow them when the door to Ichijou's swung open again.

“It's hard watching her go, isn't it?” Apollo turned. He had expected Mitsurugi to be standing there. Instead, it was Yuugami. Apollo hadn't realized he had been invited to this.

“It’s pretty much the hardest thing I have to do,” Apollo replied as Yuugami walked down the steps to meet him. He brushed off the reason Yuugami was here, and silently thanked whoever had made the choice to invite him. There had been something Apollo wanted to talk to him about. “Speaking of things we weren't talking about, was it you?”

“Was what me?” Yuugami asked, playing none-the-wiser.

“Were you the one who made Ichiru suddenly reappear? Because it sure looks that way to me.” Yuugami remained silent. That wasn't a good thing. “Is that the magic you were going to work? Because if you kidnapped that poor woman just to let her go—"

“Are you insinuating that I'm working with Mei rather than against her?” Apollo stopped. It had been one of his many questions, yes. What made Yuugami think about that was a better one.

“Possibly. Not directly… maybe diagonally?”

“Well, you can keep working in that one.” Apollo sighed. He didn't exactly answer his question. “However, I have a question about something else. What do you know about Storybrooke’s stranger? That woman with the veil.”

“Uh…” Why did Yuugami want to know about her? It didn't make sense. “She goes by Lamiroir. She’s a former singer gone writer. Typewriter wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a veil. Why?”

“Because she was snooping around my shop today,” Yuugami groaned, glancing back at the diner. “Lamiroir. It’s clearly a false name. If there's something I know about, it’s a person's name.” Apollo raised an eyebrow.

“Writers go by pseudonyms, and singers use stage names all the time. What does it matter?” What was up with Yuugami’s sudden obsession with Lamiroir? Yuugami looked back at Apollo.

“You trust her?”

“Yeah.” Considering she hadn't actually gone behind his back, or done anything Yuugami had ever done to Apollo. “I trust her a lot more than I do you.” Apollo turned and left, hurrying himself over to his bug before Yuugami could continue the conversation.

* * *

 

_ Just as he had promised, Jove got Thalassa back to her caravan in under an hour. She wished she could spend more time with the wandering minstrel, but there was still constant threat of being found out by her father. If he knew that Thalassa had been sneaking out… she didn't want to think about that. _

_ By the time Magnifi Gramarye had returned home, Thalassa was nestled inside with a book in her lap and magic dancing across her fingertips. She was humming that song Jove had recently written. Her father would think it was nonsense she had just made up. He always did. _

_ As her father shut the door, Thalassa caught sight of the hem of his cloak. Something dark was staining the edge. She sighed. She could remember a time when there wasn't a new stain on his clothes every time he returned home. _

_ “You're different now,” Thalassa thought out loud. Her father stopped in his tracks. “You see it, don't you? You hurt people for the sake of our performances. You can stop.” _

_ “I can't,” her father replied. “I need more power so I can protect you.” Thalassa felt the slightest squeeze upon her wrists. _

_ “I don’t need protecting.” Thalassa slammed her book shut. “I can take care of myself just fine.” _

_ “You are only fourteen. You're still but a child.” A child that he left home alone all the time. “You do not know the real world out there.” Thalassa stood up quicker than lightning. _

_ “How can I when you keep me locked in here like a prisoner?!” _

_ “The world is cruel and wicked. I am only protecting you.”  _

_ “From what? Happiness?!” Thalassa couldn't stop that last word from spilling out. She clamped a hand over her mouth. She didn't have to look at him to know that her father's stern gaze was focused dead on her. _

_ “What is this about?” her father asked. Thalassa carefully lowered her hand. _

_ “I…” She couldn't tell him. There was no possible way he would take the news well. He never listened to Thalassa. “N-Nothing.” _

_ “Thalassa.” She didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't want him to know. _

_ “It’s nothing!” _

_ “Don't lie to me!” Her father struck the beam above his daughter's head. Thalassa flinched. All it took was looking her father in the eye. Thalassa felt something pulse out from her mind. She doubled over, clutching her head as the pulse became an earth-shattering pain. _

_ “Father, please!” She hated this. He had figured out she was lying. And if Thalassa wouldn't tell him, he would just have to coax it out of her. Thalassa wished that he could read minds. It would be much less painful. _

_ “You met someone, haven't you?” _

_ “Father…” The pain doubled. Thalassa bit back her cry. _

_ “Don’t lie to me, Thalassa. It’s useless. Who is it?” Thalassa remained quiet. If she could ride out this pain… at least until she passed out. “Thalassa.” A shudder when down her spine. Tears pricked her eyes as the pain grew stronger and stronger. Thalassa just wanted it to end. _

_ “It’s the travelling musician!” Thalassa cried out. “The one that follows us around during our shows…” The pain slowly subsided as Thalassa’s father released her from his mental hold. He scoffed at her statement. _

_ “Forget about him.” Thalassa stood back up, leaning up against the wall. He made it sound so easy. _

_ “But Father…” She didn't want to. Jove was the only spark of light in her life. _

_ “You’re not going anywhere with him. Not as long as I’m around.” Thalassa felt something stab at her heart. _

_ “Father, I—” _

_ “I don’t want to hear another word about it, Thalassa.” She clamped her mouth shut. “Your future is here. With me.” She looked up at him. _

_ “So I’ll never be free then?” _

_ “You’re as free as you want to be, Thalassa.” _

_ “As long as I follow your rules,” said Thalassa, narrowing her eyes. _

_ “That’s a good girl.” Thalassa sat back down. She stared at the cover of her spellbook as she picked it back up. A single thought came to her mind. Thalassa tightened her grip on the book. _

_ “I hate you.” _

_ “Thalassa.” She could have worn that he sounded hurt by her statement. _

_ “You know I’m not lying.” Thalassa brought her book to her chest. “I hate being here.” _

_ “Your opinion holds no matter. I am your father. As long as you live with me, you have to abide by my rules.” Thalassa snapped up. _

_ “But—!” _

_ “End of discussion.” She sighed, leaning back into her little nook. She stared out the window. She could see the light of the tavern from there. Jove could be performing in there right at this moment. Thalassa wished that she could see it. _

_ She closed her eyes. A silent promise echoed in her head. She will be free. She will leave. Thalassa refused to be a puppet on her father’s strings any longer. If only she could figure out a way how. _

* * *

 

Apollo had little choice in going through with this confrontation. He had to know the truth. Tomoe didn’t suspect a thing when Apollo had called her down to Ichijou's that morning.

“Apollo, hey,” said Tomoe sweetly as Apollo sat down across from her. “So, I heard things worked out for your friend.”

“You told me that you could help me, and I wanted to believe you,” Apollo said, disregarding pleasantries altogether. “But there are some things that even a blind man can't ignore.” Apollo fished the bag out of his jacket. He placed the wiretap in front of Tomoe. She stared at it.

“It's… a wiretap…” She was acting as of she had never seen it before. Apollo found the bug in the flowers  _ she _ gave him. There was no way she could play dumb to this.

“For God’s sakes, Tomoe. Just drop it.” She remained silent, her expression unchanging. “You fooled me, spied on me, and reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman you call a mayor, didn't you?” Once again, Tomoe didn’t answer. Apollo sighed. “I can't imagine what she has on you, but I'm betting it's something pretty big.”

“She's a good mayor,” said Tomoe. She was avoiding the question. That told Apollo all he needed to know.

“She tried to get two people convicted of a murder that never even happened.” Tomoe stared down at the coffee cup in front of her. “Tomoe, you realize that you’re in a lot of trouble if you keep hiding this. There is a DNA trail in the basement of some house out there, and I'm going to find it. Once I do, Karuma's toast.”

“I wouldn't bet against her.” Apollo bit back a groan. It was evident that he wasn't going to get anything out of Tomoe.

“Fine. Whatever.” Apollo stood. “Here's the thing, Houzuki. I will find that evidence. You need to think long and hard about actually helping me and yourself. Because otherwise, you're going to go down with Karuma, too.” 

Tomoe didn’t say a word. She let Apollo leave her there in the booth. Apollo finally groaned when he stepped out of the diner. There went one of his few leads. Now, he had no choice but to find a new path to take to find the truth. Maybe if he could just find that house Ichiru was kept in… He had to give Akane a call.

* * *

 

_ Magnifi Gramarye had refused to let his daughter out of his sight after their argument. He dragged Thalassa out into the middle of the forest with him on his next business venture. They came to a stop in a small clearing. _

_ “I have some business nearby that would bore you,” Thalassa's father told her. “Stay here.” Thalassa only gave him a nod. She watched as he headed up the hill and disappeared from view. As soon as he was gone, she sighed. _

_ If she were to run now, she wouldn't get very far. She sat herself down on a log. Thalassa needed to come up with some sort of plan. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a twig break. Lucky for her, it wasn't her father. It was Jove. _

_ “Be careful,” she said as Jove sat down on the log beside her. “You don’t want to be seen with me. If my father saw you…” Thalassa shook her head, trying to get those disturbing images out of her mind, “there’s no telling what he would do.” _

_ “I'm not scared of him,” said Jove with all the confidence of a man who had never faced Magnifi Gramarye. “You won't let him hurt me.” She would try to stop him, it wasn't a full guarantee. Thalassa groaned. _

_ “He’s getting worse every day,” she lamented. “He won't let me out of his sight anymore unless it's for business. I want to leave… but… his power…” Thalassa bit down on her lip. “There has to be some way to get out!” Jove put an arm around Thalassa to comfort her. He hummed to himself and to her. The pair stayed like that for a while. _

_ “I have an idea,” said Jove, breaking the forest’s silence. Thalassa pushed them apart. _

_ “What?” The smallest spark of hope flickered in her heart. _

_ “I heard about it when I was at the tavern last night. The patrons were talking about it.” Whatever ‘it’ was seemed to be getting Jove overly excited. “There is a man… a powerful, magical man. If you make a deal with him, he’ll make your deepest desire a reality.” Powerful? That had been the word Thalassa focused on. _

_ “Is he bigger than my father, or worse than my father?” she asked. _

_ “He’s bigger than anything.” Thalassa grinned. They might have just found their loophole. A loud crack made Thalassa jump. She knew who that had to be. _

_ “He's coming back.” Jove went to leave, stopping only when Thalassa grabbed his wrist. “Meet me here? Tonight.” Jove quickly nodded. He pressed a kiss to Thalassa’s forehead before taking off in the woods. It was just in time too. As Jove vanished, Thalassa’s father made a reappearance. _

_ “Your friend didn't want to say hello?” said her father. Thalassa sighed. He didn't get a good look at Jove. _

_ “What friends?” said Thalassa, trying to play off what had just happened. She couldn't let her father get suspicious. “You frighten everyone.” _

_ “What is there to be frightened of?” Thalassa gave her father a look. The answer was obvious. “They'll get over that in time.” The Gramaryes began to make their way back to their caravan and the nearest village. As they walked, Thalassa caught something shining on her father’s shoes. _

_ “You have stains on your boots,” she said flatly. She knew what it was. She had become far too familiar with it. _

_ “Oh, yes. That.” Her father put a hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry about it, my child.” It was things like that which made Thalassa worry. _

* * *

 

If Apollo Justice was going to be of no help, then Jin would have to do this on his own. He waited for Lamiroir to leave to motel that morning. If she felt the need to rifle through his things, why shouldn't the favor be returned? After all, an eye for an eye, and a break-in for a break-in.

Jin suspected it wasn't truly a break-in. He owned the building in the first place. His ownership was exactly what gave him access to the motel rooms in the first place. The lock was easy to get by. He mentally thanked his sister for teaching him how to pick a lock when they were children.

The room was oddly empty, considering how long Lamiroir had been staying in town. The only thing that showed any sign of living was the mess on the desk. It was cluttered with stacks of paper, pens and a typewriter. That's where Jin started.

He went after the papers first, rifling through them with a sharp gaze. There had to be some clue to who Lamiroir truly was. However, Jin soon found that the papers were nothing more than pages. Each had crossed out paragraphs and notes jotted in the margins.

_ Failed drafts _ , Jin supposed. Justice did say she was a writer. None of these pages were incriminating enough to—

Jin stopped on the last page. He dropped the rest into the desk. Unlike the others, this page held no crossed-out story on it. Instead, it showed a simple illustration. That drawing made Jin freeze. It was impossible for her to have this drawing.

He dashed out of the room, leaving the sketch of his precious dagger behind. Seeing that drawing just brought out a bad feeling, but resurrected horrible memories that in buried in the back of his mind. Jin had to find Lamiroir.

_ Why does she have that drawing? _

That dagger… It had been the one thing that destroyed Simon’s life. It’s what kept him bound to a certain type of pain. In this world, it only served as a reminder of all of that. But why the hell would she have that drawing? Jin tried to think of a reason. Every single theory he came up with was as worse as the last. He had to get to his dagger before anything could happen.

It was when Jin was making his way back to Storybrooke from his retrieval mission that he happened upon his target. He leaned up against one of the many trees that stood on the border of Storybrooke's forest, trying to wrap his mind around what exactly Lamiroir was doing. He had caught her up at the convent. From his perspective, it appeared that Lamiroir was engaged in a conversation with Mother Superior. What exactly was she doing?

Jin waited patiently under the tree’s canopy until Lamiroir left. An idea formed in his mind. As soon as Lamiroir was out of sight, Jin made his way up towards the convent. 

“Mother Superior!” Jin called out, catching the nun before she went back inside o her convent. He could hear Mother Superior Mikagami muttering something under her breath before turning to face the pawnbroker.

“Our rent is paid in full,” said Mikagami with a narrowed eyed glare.

“I’m… not here about the rent.”

“Well then, good day to you.” She turned to leave again.

“Wait.” Mikagami stopped once more, her back facing Jin. “I want you to tell me. That woman who just left… did she say who she was?” Mikagami raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t have to tell you that.” Jin huffed. This woman was just as difficult here as she was in the past. Oh well. At least she didn’t have access to her magic.

“And I don’t have to double your rent.” Given the look she was giving him, Mikagami was ready to evict Jin from the property. Or at least she could if he didn’t own the land. “But I will if you won’t answer my question. What did she want?”

“Advice,” Mikagami said with a heavy sigh. “She wanted my advice. Apparently, she came to town looking looking for her children after a long separation. She recently found them.”

“Ah…” Her children? “I take it that a happy reunion has already taken place?”

“No.” No? What did she mean no? “The thing is…” Mikagami sighed. “They don’t know that they are her children. She's afraid of telling them.”

“She’s afraid of telling them?” That didn’t make sense. Most mothers would do anything for their children. Why would Lamiroir avoid hers? Mikagami nodded.

“It was a difficult parting in both cases. There might be many issues to be resolved between them.”

“I see…” Jin said with a short hum. He left the convent without another word. What Mikagami told him would have provided the perfect clue to unlocking the final piece of the puzzle. Jin had an idea about Lamiroir’s true identity.

* * *

 

_ Thalassa waited until night fell and her father was sound asleep. With the help of a fluffed pillow, she created the perfect decoy. Even if her father were to wake up, he wouldn't even realize Thalassa was gone. _

_ Thalassa quietly crept out of the caravan, taking care not to make a noise as she shut the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Thalassa bolted. She knew where she had to go. It wasn't long before Thalassa found Jove, waiting patiently for her in the middle of the woods. He greeted her with a brief hug. _

_ “Are you sure that you want to do this?” Jove asked as they seperated. _

_ “I am willing to do anything.” Jove gave her a short nod. Thalassa sighed. “So, how do we do this?” _

_ “We call out his name.” Saying somebody's name? That's all it took to summon this powerful magician? _

_ “Sounds simple enough.” Jove slipped his hand into Thalassa's. From that simple touch alone, Thalassa could feel his hand shaking. He took in a deep breath before calling out. _

_ “Simon Blackquill?” said Jove, his voice barely going above the normal level. “Are you there? … if you can help me, please make yourself known to me.” There was nothing but the sound of crickets chirping. Jove tightened his grip on Thalassa's hand. “Blackquill!” _

_ “There's no need to shout. I can hear you just fine.” The young couple whipped around. Standing behind them was a tall man, dressed head to toe in black. He slowly strode forward. This was the man of myth himself: Simon Blackquill. _

_ “I take it you’re the one who called upon me, are you?” asked Blackquill, not taking his eyes off of the pair for even a second. _

_ “Yes,” said Jove with a hesitant nod. _

_ “But you're not the one who wants to make a deal. That would be you.” Blackquill pointed a long, pale finger at Thalassa. She slipped her hand out of Jove’s. She stepped forward, giving Blackquill a nod. _

_ “I…” She looked back at Jove. He gestured for her to go on. “I want to get away from my father. To be with the person that I love… I have to escape him. But…” Thalassa bit her lip. She didn't want to finish that sentence. Even without the complete reason, Blackquill seemed to understand. _

_ “I see…” he mused. “You do realize that all magic comes with a price?” _

_ “Yes. I'm willing to pay it.” If it would get her away from her father, Thalassa would sell her soul to Hades. Blackquill stared st Thalassa. His eyes drifted down to her wrists. _

_ “How about those bracelets of yours?” He reached out to examine them himself.  _

_ “No!” Thalassa jumped back, holding her arms close to her body. Blackquill stared at her. He hadn’t even touched Thalassa. “I mean… n-no. They're incredibly important to me.” _

_ “Are they now?” That only made him sound more interested in the simple bands. _

_ “It's because of them that I can see the truth. My family can… we can spot when people are lying. My bracelets amplify that power.” Blackquill hummed. His gaze on Thalassa grew more intense. _

_ “You're the magician's daughter, aren't you? Magnifi Gramarye’s.” Thalassa hesitated before she nodded. “... tell me your name, girl.” Thalassa opened her mouth to reply. Before she could give her name, however, Jove put an arm out over Thalassa. _

_ “Her name isn't important,” he said, stopping Thalassa from getting any closer. What was he doing? _

_ “I need a name if you want this deal to work.” Oh, that's what he was doing. _

_ “Then take mine!” Thalassa stared up at Jove. _

_ “You’d willingly give up your name?” That was the same question Thalassa was asking. “Just like that?” _

_ “I'd do anything for the girl I love.” Thalassa felt her heart skip a beat inside her chest. He loved her? He was doing this because he loved her? Out of thin air, Blackquill produced both a quill and a scroll in a shimmer of black. He unfurled the paper, revealing the contract he had made. He held both out to Jove. _

_ “Just sign here.” Jove took both items. Resting the contract upon his leg, Jove signed his name with a small amount of haste. Blackquill examined the signature once he got it back. _

_ “Hmph. Jove Justice…” said Blackquill, reading the only piece of the contract that wasn't written in his hand. “Then a deal…” he smirked, “is struck. Here.” With a snap of his fingers, the quill and contract vanished. The contact was replaced with a simple, empty bottle. He tossed it to Thalassa. She scrambled to catch it, cradling the bottle in her arms. _

_ “What is it?” Thalassa asked. A simple bottle was her saving grace? She went to open the cork sealing it shut. _

_ “Don't.” Thalassa stopped, looking up at Blackquill. “Don't open it here. Think of that bottle as a genie's lamp. If opened, all you have to do is point it at a target. The bottle will capture them inside. They will only be released when the bottle is either broken or opened again. Use that on your father, and you can go anywhere you please.” _

_ “I… I…” Thalassa felt a wide smile curl up on her face. “Thank you!” _

_ “What about your price?” Jove asked. Right, Thalassa had forgotten about that little detail. Blackquill hummed to himself, perhaps contemplating what the price of his deal would be. He stepped forward, getting dangerously close to Thalassa and Jove. With one swift move, the man plucked two hairs from each of their heads. _

_ “Oh. These’ll do,” said Blackquill, placing both hairs in one hand. Thalassa and Jove exchanged a look with each other. _

_ “Why do you want our hair?” Thalassa asked, rubbing the spot where her hair had been torn out. _

_ “Let's call it a future investment.” Blackquill smirked. “Good luck.” The man stepped back before vanishing in a plume of black smoke. Thalassa stared at the bottle in her hand. _

_ She and Jove made their way back to the village, talking vividly about their escape plan. They would meet back there at dusk, and run off together. _

_ Thalassa snuck back into the caravan. Lucky for her, her father was still sound asleep. He would never know of Thalassa’s escape plan. He wouldn't know his daughter was gone until it was too late. Thalassa tucked the bottle away, safely hiding it in a bag under her bed. She fell asleep with a single thought on her mind. _

_ Come tomorrow night, she would be free. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi had a week. First, it was being branded a social outcast, then it was getting arrested, and finally it was everything involving Reiji switching places with him. He sighed as he walked down the street. This whole thing had happened in the course of four days. And the week wasn't even over yet.

Still, Ryuichi had to admit. He was glad the whole thing was over. Well… it wasn't entirely over. Not for Ryuichi anyway. He still had something he wanted to do.

“Ryuichi! Wait!” Ryuichi slowed his pace to a stop. Think of the man, and he shall appear. Ryuichi turned as Reiji finally caught up to him. “I… we need to talk. I need to apologize.”

“Keep going…” If this was heading in the direction Ryuichi thought it was going, then he could finally talk about what he wanted.

“I didn’t believe you when you said I was innocent. I want to apologize for that.” Ryuichi sighed. So it was. 

“You know, I will never forget that moment…” said Ryuichi. The memory echoed in his head. That heartbreak… how bad it hurt… “When the world hits you hard where it hurts, and the one person you thought would be there… the one person who would always believe in you and trusts your intuition… He leaves you in the dust.” Reiji was silent. Ryuichi was right, and he knew it. “It was a set-up, and you know it was.”

“It was a good one,” said Reiji. “I'm only human, so I fell for it. And I'm sorry. But… we have to keep moving forward.” Reiji reached of his hand. Ryuichi stepped away from him.

“We can't.” Ryuichi had to fight to keep his voice from cracking. “It’s like something doesn't want us together. It's keeping us apart.” Now, Ryuichi had to listen to that thing.

“Like what? Dark forces?” Ryuichi shrugged.

“Maybe, I don't know.” It sounded crazy, but he was willing to accept crazy at this point. “Whatever it is, it keeps driving a wedge between us.” And Ryuichi was the one who kept rubbing salt in that wound. He groaned. “And I don't want all those good memories we made together to be replaced by moments like… moments like that. When I saw you… when I saw you didn't believe me…” 

_ My heart shattered. _

“I know,” said Reiji, sounding sincere. “I am so sorry. For all of it.”

“I know you are,” Ryuichi told him. His own thoughts were stabbing him in the chest. “I… deeply care about you. Truly, I do. And that…” he sighed. “That's what makes this so sad.”

Ryuichi turned, continuing down the street. He didn't dare look back. Every time they were together, someone got hurt. To make matters worse, Ryuichi had hurt the one he loved. Reiji had hurt him. They were inflicting an unwanted pain upon each other. Ryuichi didn't  want to see the one he cared most for in such torment.

_ It's better this way _ , Ryuichi repeated in his head as he continued his walk home.

* * *

 

_ Thalassa acted like the perfect little girl all day. She had to in order to avoid her father's suspicion. If he found out about her plan, well… the resulting consequences would be disastrous. Barely anyone knew of her intentions. She doubted that anyone would tell her father of them. What would the point in doing so be? _

_ Thalassa sat in her little corner, once more practicing her spells. It was what her father wanted. All she had to do was wait for him to leave, or at the very least fall asleep. Thalassa had her bag packed before the sun rose. She was ready to get out. She watched over the pages of her book as her father made his way towards the door. _

_ “Thalassa,” he said, “I—” _

_ “You have to step out for business,” Thalassa finished. Her father stared at her. “Isn't that right?” _

_ “Yes…” Her father slowly nodded. “You are to stay. I expect you to be here when I get back.” _

_ “Yes, Father.” Thalassa lifted her book to hide her face as she replied. If she could read her father's tells, than that meant he could clearly read hers. If he caught her lie, the entire plan would fall apart. _

_ “There's a good girl.” Thalassa watched as her father left. She sighed, shutting the book and setting it down in her lap. She gazed out the window. The sun had already begun to set. Crouched behind an alley, Thalassa could see Jove waiting for her.  _

_ Thalassa raced to her bed. She pulled out her bag, shoving her book safely beside the bottle. If needed, she wouldn't hesitate to use it. The deal with Blackquill had brought her a sense of security. That security had given her the courage to even go through with this. _

_ Thalassa left the caravan, sliding her bag over her shoulder. She shut and locked the door. Just another precaution to take. Not wanting to be seen, Thalassa ran into the alley where Jove had hidden himself. He caught her in his arms. Thalassa didn’t want him to let go. Alas, he had to. _

_ “Are you ready?” he asked. Thalassa nodded. _

_ “I'm ready as I'll ever be.” _

_ “Once you do this, you realize that there's no going back.” Why would Thalassa ever want to go back? Once again, she nodded. _

_ “Jove, I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you. I’ll do whatever I have to in order to get that.” Jove smiled for her. _

_ “That’s my girl.” He intertwined his fingers with hers, holding on tightly. “Come on. Let’s go!” Together, they ran off into the growing night. _

* * *

 

Jin wasn’t sure what exactly to do. He could directly confront Lamiroir. However, at this point, the tables had turned. He had very little confirmation on her identity from what Mother Superior had told him. There was the possibility that he could be wrong.

He could ask for advice. Mother Superior was out of the question. It was unlikely that she would tell him anything else. Talking to Mei definitely wasn't an option. And… that was the last person Jin could think of. Everyone else in Storybrooke refused to trust him.

However… there was one person that came to mind. She could keep a secret, and there was no way she would break Jin’s trust in her. After all, it was her job to listen to these kinds of things.

_ I can't believe I'm doing this _ . Jin knocked upon Dr. Deauxnim’s door. He heard her muffled voice before the door swung open.

“Mr. Yuugami?” said Dr. Deauxnim, seemingly taken back by just who had knocked on her door. “Are you here for the rent?”

“No,” said Jin with a huff. Seriously, why did everyone ask that? “Why?”

“It's just uh…” Dr. Deauxnim shook her head. “Nevermind. Would… Would you like to talk?”

“I'm not sure…” The only people he could talk to about this were all gone. And gone because of him, he had to add. 

“Well, um… if you'd like to get something off of your chest, please.” Dr. Deauxnim stepped away from the entrance. “Come in.” Jin sighed before entering the office.

He didn't know how or why, but the words came out of Jin’s mouth before he could stop them. Dr. Deauxnim soon knew everything about what was dwelling on his mind. He excluded any and almost all names, as well as references to the Curse. When he was finished, Dr. Deauxnim was left staring at him.

“You…” she said, words catching themselves on her tongue. “A past client of yours?”

“You can phrase it like that, yes,” Jin replied. He did technically make a deal with her… or rather, her partner.

“What exactly happened? Were you friends or…”

“Nothing like that.” How exactly was he supposed to explain it without damaging the mist in Dr. Deauxnim’s head? “She and her… let’s say… her boyfriend at the time came to me looking for help. I gave it to them, but the deal went sour. Something happened to her boyfriend. She might have blamed me for it.” There was also the fact that it had been Simon who set her fate into motion in the first place.

“O-Okay. Um… what do you mean when you said that she may have found you?”

“Let's just say that there's someone acting the way I would expect them to act.” The only problem that Lamiroir was twenty-four years older and wiser. She was more mature than she was all those years ago. But still. Beneath that veil was the same naïve, little girl who wanted desperately to get away from her father.

“So you… you recognize her?”

“Maybe.” If only she would show what was hiding beyond that viel. “Perhaps I'm just seeing what I want to. I don't know.”

“Okay… well, I mean… wouldn't she at least recognize you?” Jin barely looked any different from when they last had met. She would have recognized him in a heartbeat.

“As I had said, there was conflict. I suspect she might have directed that anger towards me.”

“Anger between two people is one of the most natural things in the world. Especially considering the circumstances under which you two last met.” Jin sighed. That wasn't the problem. If she was looking for the dagger, that could very well mean only one thing.

“There's a possibility one of the reasons she's here is to kill me.” Dr. Deauxnim was stunned into silence. She sat that way, mouth open like a fish, for a good few minutes.

“That's… That's not,” said the psychiatrist when she found her voice. She raked her hands through her hair. Now she saw Jin’s point. “Um… I recommend keeping her away from sharp objects, and being honest. Just… tell her what you told me. Try your best to work things out. When you’re face-to-face, you’ll know what to do.” That was another problem.

“Honesty has never been a good fit for me.” Jin had lost count of how many times he had to stow away the truth, locking it up and throwing away the key to keep his true intentions, feelings and secrets hidden. 

“There's no other way." Jin nearly groaned. That's what he figured he would have to do. He had no other choice. It was either confront Lamiroir or let this eat away at him until it was too late.

As soon as Jin left the psychiatrist's office, he made a beeline for Ichijou's. That's where she was staying. She had to be there. Unfortunately, Jin’s intuition had been wrong. He was told by Mikumo Ichijou that Lamiroir had left a while ago. She was heading for the woods.

_ Oh no _ . Jin ran into the direction Mikumo had pointed him in. She was trying to find it. There was no other explanation. Jin ran until his legs burned, and his lungs were screaming. It felt like ages before he finally reached the cabin in the woods. This was the only safe place he could think of to hide it.

And sure enough, there  _ she _ was. Lamiroir was standing in front of the cabin. Jin had caught her. He had finally caught up to her. As soon as he regained his breath, Jin slowly approached the woman. It was now or never.

“I know who you are.” Lamiroir jumped, whipping around to face Jin. Her eyes were wide. She reminded Jin of a deer caught in a car’s headlights. “I know where you're from, and I know why you're here.” Lamiroir stared at him. After awhile, she finally relaxed and sighed.

“Then I guess all the lying can stop,” said the woman, “... Blackquill.”

* * *

 

_ Thalassa was running on pure adrenaline. She followed after Jove with glee. If they could make it to the next village by dawn, they would be safe. That thought alone spurred her on. It was her one wish that was coming true. _

_ That wish and all the hopes it carried came crashing down when Thalassa found herself and Jove jerked back by a wave of violet. They were lifted off the ground, unable to escape from the trap that had ensnared them. _

_ “Where do you think you're going?” Thalassa felt her blood run cold. She and Jove were pulled in front of a very furious Magnifi Gramarye. _

_ “F-Father!” exclaimed Thalassa. She felt the magical force start to tighten around her body. How did he find them?! _

_ “Do you really think you can get away that easily?” With a flick of his hand, Thalassa’s father threw Jove and his daughter to the ground. He walked towards the pair. Jove was the first to stand. He stood between Gramarye and Thalassa. _

_ “Get away from her,” he said, narrowing his eyes.  _

_ “I should be saying that to you.” Jove helped Thalassa back onto her feet. “You’re the one who did this to my daughter. She was such an obedient girl until you came along.” _

_ “Leave him out of this!” Thalassa shouted. Her legs were shaking as she stood. “Father I… I don’t want to be here anymore! I want to be with the man I love. Why can’t you let me be free?!” _

_ “Because you are my daughter.” Her father's stern gaze focused on Thalassa. They locked eyes with each other. “Not a rebellious brat.” Something pulsed in her head. She doubled over. _

_ “Thalassa!” Jove caught her before she could hit the ground. Pain erupted from Thalassa's skull. She dug her nails into her hair. _

_ “I…” She didn't want to go with him. Her father couldn't make her go back. “I am not… your daughter!” The pain increased. Tears were forming in her eyes. “You can't control me anymore!” She threw out her arm. A wave of shimmering light blue streamed off of Thalassa’s hand. It struck her father, knocking him off of his feet. The pain subsided. Her father stood once more. There was a flash of fury in his eyes. _

_ “It seems the only way to fix this little rebellious problem of yours is to eradicate it completely.” A sickening grin grew on his face. Violet energy built up in the palm of his hand. “I have an idea. If I must, I’ll turn your heart as solid as wood to keep it from ever beating again! My obedient puppet you will become!” With the spell crafted, Thalassa’s father aimed and fired. _

_ “No!” Before Thalassa could register what was happening, something shoved her out of the way. Thalassa was too late to stop him. The spell struck Jove Justice dead in the chest. It blasted him backwards. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, rolling a few feet away. _

_ “Jove!” Thalassa wanted to rush to him. She was pulled back roughly by her father's magic until she was at his side. He put a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “Come, child,” he said. “Forget about him. He's long gone now.” Her father walked away, most likely expecting Thalassa to follow him. She stared at Jove’s unmoving body. He fingers curled up. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_ “No.” Her father stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly to face his child. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I said no!” Thalassa whipped around to face him. There was something boiling in her blood. Her heart was pumping it out throughout her entire body. Courage. It was the courage she finally needed to stand up to her abuser. Thalassa opened her bag, taking out the bottle Blackquill had given her  “I'll… I'll never go with you! Not now, not ever! I won’t be your puppet anymore!” _

_ “Thalassa!” Her father sounded almost scared. “Think about what you're doing!” _

_ “I'm sorry, Father. But I've already made up my mind!” Thalassa opened the bottle. Wind rushed out, wrapping around her father. Thalassa shut her eyes. She heard his scream. Her father was sucked into the bottle. Thalassa slammed the lid shut before collapsing on her knees. _

_ All was still and quiet, with the only exception being Thalassa’s heavy panting. Her hands were shaking as she held onto the bottle. It was no longer empty. There was a dark violet wisp furiously beating around the glass. She sighed. Free. Thalassa was finally free. Now she and Jove could… _

_ Thalassa’s breath hitched. Jove. He took the spell for her. He hadn't moved since. Thalassa dropped the bottle onto the grass. _

_ “Jove!” Thalassa ran over to him. He didn't move when she called out his name. She tripped, collapsing by his side. “Please be okay… Jove!” She shook him. Jove still didn't move. Panicking, she flipped him over. Her heart stopped as the sorrow stabbed it. “No… No!” _

_ Tears rushed down her cheeks as she gripped the fabric around Jove’s shirt. She rested her head on his chest. Her sobs broke the silence of the night. Magnifi Gramarye had turned Jove into a life-sized wooden puppet. _

* * *

 

Lamiroir stood still. He had found her yet again. She didn't want to think about how he had done it. All she thought about was how exactly she was going to get out of this situation. Maybe she could run...

“So… tell me…” said Yuugami, breaking the long-standing and stale silence. “How did you find out?”

“I…” Lamiroir tried to remain calm. It wasn't easy with the knowledge she had of the man before her. “I never had to. All I had to do was remember.”

“Tell me, girl.” Yuugami slowly strode towards her. “I know what you were doing. You were looking for my dagger. Why?” She should have hid that drawing better.

“I thought that if you had it, that would mean there was magic here.” Yuugami seemed to relax. Lamiroir didn’t. She needed that magic. It would have made her mission far less difficult. “If there was magic here, then I could—!” Yuugami pulled something out of the confines of his coat. The same, wavy blade Lamiroir had found a picture of. “You… You had it with you?”

“Not until today. Things were changing. I didn't want to risk the chance of her Highness finding it, so I buried it out here a few months back.” Yuugami held the blade in his hand like it was the most delicate thing in the world. “However, your little theory is still wrong. This is a land without magic. Even a curse can't bring it, rendering this little thing useless… well… not entirely. It cuts rather nicely.” He raised the dagger. “Now, it's about time that you answer my questions. Why all the theatrics? Why don't you just admit who you really are?”

“That's my private business.” Somehow, he knew. She wasn't sure how he remembered, but he did. Yuugami was getting dangerously close. Lamiroir started to back away from him.

“How do you know about the dagger?”

“I read about it in a book.” It wasn't a lie. Lamiroir felt something stop her in place. She had backed herself against a tree.

“No one here knows about the dagger. It's impossible for you to have read about it.”

“That's because no one here remembers it.” Lamiroir focused on the knife. One wrong word, and it very well could end up in her chest 

“And yet, somehow, you do,” said Yuugami. “You're from there, aren't you? My world.”

“The fact that you're asking means you already know the answer.” Lamiroir wouldn't have had time to run, even if she wanted to. In one swift move, Yuugami had her pinned up against the tree. The dagger’s blade was resting on her throat.

“Who told you about the dagger?”

“I already told you. I read about it in a book.”

“What book?!” She couldn't hide it any longer. Lamiroir felt the edge press into her skin.

“My daughter's!” she exclaimed, not thinking clearly about her answer until it was too late. “I read about it in Trucy’s book…” 

Yuugami stared at her. Lamiroir held her breath. He had to believe her. It was the truth, and nothing but the truth. Yuugami lowered the dagger. Lamiroir could finally breathe again.

“So… it seems like the illustrious Savior has finally found her way to Storybrooke.” Yuugami backed away from her. “It took you a long time, Thalassa.” How long had been since someone had called her that? Lamiroir had lost count. “Why such the wait? Surely you should have been able to find this place when you reached twenty-two.”

“I realized the truth.” Lamiroir put a hand to her neck. There was a thin cut across it. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was enough to be noticeable. Lucky the veil she wore would cover it. “The one born of true love… it wasn't me. It was  _ never _ me.”

“I know. I knew long before the curse was cast. I used it to lift me from the fog her Highness placed us all in.” Lamiroir blinked. He knew? All this time, Yuugami knew? How?! “So, if you’re not needed, why are you here? Looking for your children?” How did he…?

“Y-Yes…” Lamiroir said with a slow nod, “and no.” Yuugami stared at her. She sighed. “I came here looking for my daughter. By chance, I found her… but I also found…  _ him _ .” It was then that the pieces fell together. Finding him was an accident fate had created. There was nothing she could have done to prevent it. “I want to tell them more than anything. Believe me. However… too much time has past. They have moved on with their lives. I’m…” She bit her lip.

“You're afraid.” Lamiroir nodded, causing Yuugami to scoff. “A mother afraid of her own children. How pathetic.” Did she even deserve to be called a mother anymore? “If you're so scared, then why are you still here?”

“Apollo… he doesn't believe.” It's what Trucy had told her. Lamiroir didn’t know how bad it was exactly until she had gotten the chance to spend time with Apollo herself. He was the only reason she had stayed in Storybrooke instead of fleeing. “I have to get him to believe. But he…” she sighed again, “he inherited his father’s stubbornness. And if I tell him the truth… I’m afraid that he will just…” a multitude of scenarios ran through her head in the blink of an eye, “it won’t end well.” 

“He trusts you,” said Yuugami. “That just might be enough.” Apollo trusted her? Given what had happened two days ago, Lamiroir hadn't been sure of that. Yuugami slid the dagger back into his coat and out of sight. “Try to tell him. Try to get him to believe. Better yet,  _ make _ him believe. Do what you must. Do whatever it takes.”

“You know what that means, right?” Yuugami silently nodded. Something clicked in Lamiroir’s head. “You… want the curse to break?”

“You have your reasons for wanting Justice-dono to believe… and I have mine.” He back away from her. “It’s like you said. It’s my private business.” 

Blackquill left Thalassa alone in the dark. She sighed. Getting Apollo to believe was going to be far more difficult than she expected it to be. However, if the curse was ever to break, it would be something she had to do. It was these least Lamiroir could do after all the pain she had caused him throughout his life.

* * *

 

_ She couldn't believe it. This was all her fault. Thalassa had cried herself hoarse holding onto Jove's unmoving body. It should have been her. She should have been the spell’s victim. She was holding onto him and didn't want to let go. _

_ Something got caught in her peripheral vision. A bright blue light shimmered above her. In a flash, a young woman was standing besides her. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun, with the exception of her bangs that covered one of her dark eyes. A pair of bright blue wings  fluttered on her back. She held a wand in her hand. _

_ “Do not cry, child,” said the woman in a gentle voice. She crouched down near Thalassa, wiping away one of her tears with her thumb. Thalassa scrambled back away from her. The woman softly chuckled. “Relax. You have no reason to fear me.”  _

_ “You…” Thalassa stared at the wings upon the woman’s back. The blue light and the wings… she had only heard legends about this woman. “You're a fairy.” _

_ “That I am. My name is Justine Courtney.” She stood. Thalassa stared at the sight of her. _

_ “Can you help me?” She had heard stories of the fairies’ powerful magic. Thalassa had believed that they were only fiction. _

_ “I can.” _

_ “... How do I know I can trust you?” It was as Blackquill said: all magic came at a price. And the magic Thalassa had grown up around wasn't the lightest of magicks. _

_ “There is good magic and dark magic. I'm on the right side.” Thalassa ran a finger over one of her bracelets. The fairy wasn't lying. She stared down at Jove's body. _

_ “Can you save him?” Courtney sighed, raising her wand. _

_ “I will do what I can.” Light gathered at the tip as the fairy waved it. She pressed the wand’s point into Jove's chest. The light left her wand, rippling out over Jove to envelop him in a brilliant blue shimmer. The glow was bright enough that Thalassa had to cover her eyes. When the light faded, she finally opened them.  _

_ Jove’s body began to stir. A groan escaped from his mouth. He was alive. Unconscious, but alive. Courtney had revived him. However, there was one small problem. Jove's flesh, hair and entire body was still made from wood. _

_ “I… I don't understand,” said Thalassa. “Why is he…?” _

_ “Unfortunately, the spell was too powerful for me to break completely,” Courtney said with a sigh. “Dark Magic and curses can be broken by true love.” True love? _

_ “So, I can…” The fairy nodded. Thalassa could break the spell. _

_ “But, I must tell you—" Thalassa leaned in close. She pressed a soft kiss onto Jove’s forehead. However, instead of the wooden outside melting away, it stayed. Thalassa tried again. Once more, nothing had happened. _

_ “Why isn't it working?” Thalassa was starting to panic. True love was supposed to be able to break any spell. Why wasn't it working now?! _

_ “As I was trying to say, the spell not only turned his body to wood, but his heart as well. It took his feelings and locked them away. Therefore, he cannot feel anything for you,” Courtney explained. Thalassa felt her heart turn to stone. This was what her father wanted. This was all Thalassa’s fault. Small tears began tos lip from her eyes again. Courtney crouched down, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder.  _

_ “Child, it will be up to you to restore it,” the fairy continues. Thalassa looked up at her with a sniff. “If you can break the shell around his heart, the power of your love will do the trick. He’ll be human again. Can you take on this task?” Thalassa wiped her tears away. _

_ “Yes.” Courtney nodded, standing up once more. With a flick of her wand, the fairy disappeared in a shimmer of blue starlight. Thalassa stared at Jove’s unconscious form. He slowly began to move. His eyes eased open. Even those dark brown eyes had been turned to wood, losing their luster and beautiful spark. _

_ “Th… a… lass… a?” He began to move. Thalassa helped him to sit up, and then to stand. He was leaning up against her. Thalassa never recalled Jove being this heavy before. _

_ “What…” said Jove. “What… What am I doing here…?” Thalassa didn't want to explain. She wasn't sure how. She didn't know what he would do if he knew the truth. _

_ “Everything will be fine.” Thalassa cradled his stiff cheek in her hand. It was smooth, almost like an imitation of flesh that lacked the warmth. “As long as you and I are together, we’ll survive this. The same way we shall do everything from here on out.” She wrapped her arms around him. Jove didn’t return the embrace. “Together.” _

_ She could still break the spell upon the one she loved. This was her fault. It had to be her who would break the spell. Jove had saved her from her father, now Thalassa had to save him from his curse. _

* * *

 

Apollo wanted to scream. A day's worth of investigation had turned up nothing, even with Akane’s help. Everyone down at the forensic lab had told the truth. That only left him one clue about the perp. They somehow had access to the lab’s files. A doctor maybe? But why would a doctor do this to Ichiru? Apollo sighed. Who was he kidding? He knew why, and her name was Karuma.

He walked into the sheriff's station the next morning, ready to continue and interrogate every doctor he could up at Storybrooke General Hospital. However, it seemed like he didn't need to. Waiting for him inside was Mei Karuma, with Tomoe standing behind her.

“Congratulations, Sheriff Justice. There's about to be a big break in your case. You got yourself a confession,” said Karuma in an oddly passive manner. Apollo raised an eyebrow. What? She was turning herself in? “However, I want you to listen to the whole story to understand why.”

“Okay…?” Why was she confessing now? Apollo suspected some sort of last minute guilt trip. Karuma stepped off to the side, allowing Tomoe to take her place.

“Tomoe, go on and tell him what you told me.” Tomoe pulled on the scarf she wore around her neck. Apollo stared at her.

_ You have got to be kidding me. _

“It… It was me. I confess. I was the one who abducted Ichiru,” blurted out the former reporter. Apollo didn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't lying; there had been no reaction from his bracelet. Apollo just couldn't believe it. “I held her in the basement of an abandoned house by the lake. I… I bribed a lab technician to get me the heart. I used the same man to help me get in so I could hack into the lab’s system using Akane’s password and change the results.”

“And the other thing.” Tomoe sighed.

“I borrowed Mei’s skeleton keys and… planted the knife in your house. I had meant to frame Ryuichi Naruhodou. But then Mitsurugi confessed and… I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. So I thought, maybe if I threw you off the trail, I would be able to create more false evidence to get the implication back on Naruhodou.”

Apollo was stunned. It was Tomoe. She had been the one to orchestrate all of this. He shook his head. She may have been telling the truth, but it was a truth the sheriff had a hard time trusting.

“I'm supposed to believe you did this why?” Apollo asked.

“I… I was…” Karuma put a hand on Tomoe’s shoulder, as if urging her to go through with it. Tomoe reached into her pocket. “I received a letter. I don't know where it came from or who sent it but… It did come with a photo.” She withdrew said letter and picture, handing them both over to Apollo without hesitation. The letter was comprised simply out of cut out letters from a magazine. The picture, however, was what truly caught Apollo’s attention. It was a simple amateur shot of Akane and Mikumo walking down the street.

“They said if I didn't follow through with their instructions to the word, then something bad would happen to Akane,” Tomoe said, turning a shade paler than she had been upon Apollo’s arrival.

“Threats?” Apollo placed the letter on the desk. “Who would want to threaten you?”

“I don’t know. But I swear. I didn’t hurt Ichiru!” Apollo traced his fingers over the detailing on his bracelet. It was the truth. “I was forced to do it. You know what it's like to do anything you can to protect your family, right?”

An image of Trucy and Ryuichi immediately flashed into Apollo's mind. Apollo went stiff. Why was their faces the first ones he had imagined? He shook his head. Everything was starting to fall into place. He was just missing the last piece of the puzzle.

“Karuma. A word. In the hall.  _ Now _ .” Karuma simply rolled her eyes before following Apollo out into the hallway. Apollo nearly slammed the door shut to keep Tomoe from overhearing their conversation.

“Well, that was certainly enlightening,” said Apollo after the door closed.

“And nothing but the truth,” added Karuma as she leaned up against the wall.

“I know that, but… that poor woman.” Did she seriously forget his special ability? There was only one way Karuma could get by Apollo’s little lie detector was by getting someone else to do the dirty work for her. “I know you're behind all this. You set the board so that no one can win. But lady, I'm about to start playing a whole new game.” Once again, Apollo thought about Trucy and Ryuichi. This had all been done just to hurt them. Karuma was a sick, twisted and vile woman. “All I care about, is what happens to Trucy and Ryuichi — no. I care about what happens my  _ family. _ And you are going to leave them alone.”

“Oh, now am I?” Apollo pinned her up against the wall. She had hurt the people who had done nothing but taken in a stranger off of the streets. In the months he had been in Storybrooke, the Naruhodous had managed to break down the walls Apollo had spent so long building up.

“You are a sociopath, Karuma. And Tomoe was right — I will do anything to protect my family.” Karuma raised an eyebrow.

“What exactly are you saying?” Apollo backed away from the mayor. There was a newfound resolve beating loudly in his heart and screaming at the top of its lungs.

“What I'm saying? What I'm saying is that I will do everything in my power to keep you from hurting my family anymore.” 

Karuma opened her mouth to say something. No words came out. Apollo went back into the office. He was going to stop her. After all these years, Apollo finally had found a purpose in his life. His walls were crumbling down, and there was little chance at stopping them. The wrecking ball had been the one thing beating in his chest that Apollo had been lacking for over a decade.

Now, he had something he wanted to fight for. And he was determined to protect those he loved at any and all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is about to fuck some shit up. Lamiroir's identity has been revealed (though anyone reading this should already know what it was.).
> 
> Also, Apollo has 100% Enchanted Forest blood in him. I'm not sure if I hinted at that earlier or not. I don't think I did. Well, pot twist: his dad is Pinocchio. In a weird way, he is.
> 
> Anyone reading this with every update or just binging one it for twelve hours straight, this is a fair warning. Go get a box of tissues to prepare for the next chapter. It got my beta reader to cry, it was painful. I almost cried writing it... which was bad because I was on a bus at the time.


	20. The Siren of the Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamiroir finally makes her move, promising to show Apollo just the way to fight against Mei by showing him the truth. Determined to protect those he has come to call his family, Apollo willingly accepts. Question is, can he find the strength to believe in the truth?
> 
> In the past, Thalassa is informed of her status as the Savior. However, desperate not to lose who she loves again, she negotiates a plan that will protect her and Jove from the curse's dastardly spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only warnings for this chapter is to get a box of tissues if you cry easily. Because you're gonna need it.
> 
> Also, I continue to point out how irresponsible Thalassa is when she's younger. This chapter only highlights that. Jove Justice is the only responsible teenager in the entire series. That's about it.

Drastic times called for drastic measures. If Trucy was right about Karuma being the one who planted the evidence in the house, then the Naruhodous needed a way to stop her from getting in. The only way to do that was to create a lock she couldn’t use her skeleton keys on. Henceforth why Apollo was currently installing a deadbolt on the door.

“And no one…” Apollo set the final screw in place. “No one is getting through that.”

“Wow,” Ryuichi said, staring at the latest addition on the house. “When are you installing the torture chamber?” Apollo rolled his eyes, giving Ryuichi a small laugh. 

“I’m thinking about calling it ‘Medieval Chic’.”

“As long as it keeps Karuma out, call it whatever you want.” Apollo dropped the screwdriver into the toolbox he had managed to find in the basement and shut the lid. Ryuichi ran his fingers over the woodwork. “Where did you learn to do this anyway?”

“Uh… woodshop. Eighth grade.” Ryuichi hummed in his acknowledgement. He took a look at the clock.

“Speaking of which, Trucy and I should get going. We’re going to be late for school.”

“Um… are you sure about that?” Apollo wasn’t sure if Ryuichi should be going to work considering what had happened in the past few days. Especially yesterday. Ryuichi was not a quiet person, even more so when he was ranting about something to himself in the bathroom.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The bracelet squeezing Apollo’s wrist said otherwise. “Besides, aren’t you the one we need to be worried about?”

“Me?” Apollo asked, an eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“Well…” Ryuichi took his jacket off of the hook. “You did basically threaten to cut off Karuma’s contact to Trucy. She is the one person that woman actually has a soft spot for… or at least from what I’ve seen.” Apollo suspected that since she helped Ryuichi adopted Trucy in the first place, Karuma probably developed a soft spot for her.

“Yeah… that wasn’t a threat.” Apollo locked the toolbox tightly. “I’m going to hire Yuugami to help me build a case against her. Ryuichi, she tried to frame you for murder. Maybe I could get a restraining order or something. I don’t want her hurting you guys anymore.” Ryuichi stared at the back of Apollo’s head.

“So… you know what that means, right?” Apollo nodded, turning to face the man behind him. “You know you can't run anymore if you do this.”

“Yeah. I said I was going to protect you guys from her, and I meant it.” There would be no way Apollo was going to take back that promise now. He saw Ryuichi grinning out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the stairs, pulling his jacket on.

“Tru—!” Ryuichi was barely able to get his daughter’s name out when Trucy came barrelling down the stairs. She knocked her father off to the side in favor of running to Apollo. She grabbed him by the wrist.

“I’m walking with Polly!” Trucy explained in a hurry. Before Apollo or Ryuichi could protest, Trucy flung open the door and dragged Apollo out of the house with her. Apollo blinked as Trucy pulled him along on the sidewalk. What just happened?

“Trucy, slow down,” said Apollo. He slid himself out of her grasp. Trucy was walking faster than normal. “What’s the rush?”

“It’s a code red! Operation Cobra emergency!” Operation Cobra? They hadn’t talked about that in a while. “And a big one.”

“Okay, just… slow down.” Trucy didn’t. If anything, she picked up her pace. Apollo sighed, trying to walk fast enough to keep up with her. She was fast for a little girl.

“Apollo, wait!” Apollo looked over his shoulder.  Lamiroir had jogged up to him. He slowed down, trying to keep pace with the woman, but still trying not to lose sight of Trucy in the process

“Sorry.” As much as he appreciate her help and trusted her, Apollo really didn’t have the time to talk. “Operation Cobra calls.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in any of that,” said Lamiroir, trying to keep up with Apollo.

“I don’t. Sometimes though, it’s the only way to get through to Trucy.” Seemed like the kid had a hard time separating reality from fantasy. Maybe that’s one of the many other reasons she was in therapy in the first place.

“You know, a battle against Mayor Karuma isn’t going to accomplish anything.” How was Lamiroir keeping up with him? And how did she know about that? … Apollo really wasn't subtle, was he? “You need to look at the bigger picture. It’s the only way you’ll understand exactly what you’re up against.” Apollo sighed.

“Okay, new girl. How exactly do I do that?”

“You take the day off.” Apollo blinked. What? “Come with me, and I can show you.” Apollo was getting more and more drawn into the conversation.

“And where exactly would we be going on this mystery tour of yours?”

“If I told you, you never would come.” Apollo rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t. He spotted Trucy particularly getting very far ahead of him. He picked up his pace. “Take a leap of faith. If you come with me, then I promise you. You’ll find exactly what you’re looking for.”

“Trucy needs me.” She came first right now. “I don’t have time for leaps of faith. Trucy! Wait up!” Apollo ran to catch up with the girl, leaving Lamiroir behind him. Trucy was walking at the same, steady pace she had been before. Only this time, she had her book out.

“Hey,” said Apollo, trying to both catch his breath and keep up with Trucy. “What's the emergen—" Trucy harshly shushed him.

“You gotta keep quiet,” she said, “This is super sensitive.”

“If it’s sensitive, then why are out in the open?”

“Because this is the only way we can talk right now.” Trucy opened her book, holding it in one hand as she flipped through the pages. “Who else knows that we hide the book at the sheriff’s station when I don’t have it?”

“Um…” Apollo had made sure that drawer was always locked. No one was around when Trucy took it out the day before. “I don’t think anyone does. Why?”

“Because someone changed it.” She passed the book off to Apollo. He hadn't gotten to the end, but he had to take Trucy's word for it. “There's a new story.” Apollo examined the page. It seemed newer then the rest of the book in terms of age. He had to give whoever did this credit, though. They really did try to make it look older.

“Why would someone add a new story?” It didn't make sense.

“Maybe to tell us something we need to know about the curse.” That made sense if one was using Trucy Logic.

“And what would that be?” 

“I don’t know,” Trucy said with a shrug. “The story isn’t finished.” Apollo glanced over at her.

“Why would someone go through the trouble of adding a story, but not finishing it?” Apollo began skimming through the pages.

“That's what's so weird. The story’s about Mommy.” Apollo nearly tripped over his own two feet.

“What?”

“She wasn't in the book before, besides the part about her being the savior and being sent here. But now…” Apollo turned the page, “something’s changed.” He stopped. The page depecticed an illustration. It was two people on the beach together, soaking wet. They were both happy and smiling. The one was a woman. Uncannily, it was the woman Trucy claimed to be their mother.

But it wasn't that which caught Apollo’s attention. The woman was holding onto a man. He was soaked to the bone, just like she was. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Apollo recognized his face. He had only seen it in a simple photo he had been given as a child. He could remember it for himself but… the features were unmistakable. Apollo shared a great deal of them.

That man was his father.

Shaken by the picture, Apollo quickly shut the book. Trucy stared up at him, a look of confusion on her face. He forced the book back into her hands.

“Trucy, come on. You're going to be late for school.” Apollo didn't want to talk about this any further. “Let's go." Trucy didn’t argue.

That picture wouldn't leave Apollo’s mind. Why was his father in that book? It just didn't make sense. Trucy’s book was just a fairy tale. Its wasn't real. It was just a fairy tale.

It was probably just a coincidence that the man resembled his late father. Yeah… That's what Apollo decided. The resemblance was just a coincidence.

* * *

 

_ Thunder crashed overhead. Lightning struck the bow of the ship. The waves tossed and turned the boat. In hindsight, this had been one of Thalassa’s many bad ideas. She was clinging onto Jove, who in turn was gripping the ship’s rails and her like his life depended on it.  _ _ They were struggling to stay on board. There were shouts from the crew. Thalassa was having a hard time holding on. Jove stared out at the choppy water. _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “We have to abandon ship.” Thalassa’s grip on him grew tighter. With one hand, she managed to grab something hanging off the rails. She thrust it in between her and Jove. _

_ “Take this. This is the only one.” She had heard the sailors talking about the float. It would keep someone up if they went overboard. Jove pushed it back to her. _

_ “Thalassa, I'm made of wood! I can float! We’ll both survive!” Thalassa shook her head. _

_ “I don't want to risk it! I can use my magic to protect me.” She could try. Ever since that night, she hadn't been afraid to cast a simple spell. Who knew what was going to happen? The ship lurched again, pushing Thalassa into Jove. _

_ “No, you have to save yourself!” Thalassa felt Jove slip away from her. There was a crash. A wave struck the ship. Thalassa lost her grip. The last thing she remembered was hitting the water. _

_ The darkness faded. Thalassa slowly opened her eyes. She blinked at the sunlight that now struck them. It was morning. She slowly sat up, sand sticking to her clothes and waves lapping at her feet. She was at the shoreline. _

_ What had happened? Thalassa looked around her. There were scattered bits of wood along the beach, each one having been violently torn apart. She looked down at what she was holding. One of the floats from the ship. But why would she be…? _

_ Everything came rushing back like the wind in a hurricane. The ship. The storm. She had fallen overboard. And Jove… she tightened her grip on the float. _

_ “You saved me…” Thalassa muttered to herself. She stood, her legs shaking as she did. She couldn't have been the only one who survived. It was as he said. He was made of wood, he could float. She began walking the length of the beach. _

_ “Jove!” Thalassa’s only reply was her own voice. “Jove!” He had to have survived. She couldn't have been the only one. She had to find him. She had to find— _

_ Thalassa stopped dead. She had seen something among the ship’s wreckage. It had to be, it just had to be him. Thalassa picked up her pace. Jove was among the wood, laying on his side with his back facing Thalassa. _

_ “Jove!” He didn't respond to her call. Thalassa crouched down next to him. Jove had to be unconscious, right? He was just unconscious. Thalassa turned him over. His eyes were wide open. _

_ No. _

_ “No, no, no…” Thalassa gathered Jove in her arms, cradling the man close. He had saved her once again. Only instead of losing his humanity, Jove lost everything. Tears welled up in her eyes, dripping on Jove’s wooden face. “You saved me… but I couldn’t save you.” _

_ “You still can.” Thalassa looked up. Standing before her once again was the fairy dressed in blue. Justine Courtney. _

_ “Please… you saved him once.” She had to have been able to revive him again. “Please…” _

_ “I cannot.” Thalassa’s heart sunk. This time, Jove really was gone. “However… he has shown bravery, honesty and kindness. Inside that wooden shell beats the heart of a man.” Thalassa looked down at him. “Do you know what that means?” _

_ “I can…” Courtney nodded. Thalassa only thought of one thing. The words Courtney had told her many months ago played back in her head. Once she had broken the casing over his heart, Jove would be able to feel again. And if his actions proved anything, it was that what Thalassa was about to would reverse the curse.  _

_ Thalassa leaned down. She pressed her lips against his, holding Jove gently in her arms. As soon as their lips met, a blue light consumed Jove. As if being peeled away by an unseen force of nature, the wood on Jove's body was stripped away. The shavings dropped onto the sand, revealing the flesh underneath.  _ _ Thalassa pulled away only once she felt a hand on top of hers. He was starting to kiss her back. She stared at him. Her hand cradled his cheek. It was warm to the touch, despite being damp from the sea. _

_ “Thalassa.” He grinned, putting a hand on hers. He was just as relieved as she was to see her alive. Jove hadn't realized it yet. _

_ “Jove…” Thalassa took his hand, showing the skin to him. “Look…” _

_ “I'm… real…” His smile only grew bigger. “I'm human!” Their joyful laughter was all that could be heard on the beach. Jove tackled Thalassa in a warm and tight embrace. Courtney smiled at the sight as the pair looked up at her. _

_ “Thank you,” said Thalassa, almost breathless. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” _

_ “You and Jove have found each other,” said Courtney. “Now, go. Live your life together.” The fairy vanished in a shimmer of light. Thalassa pulled Jove back on his feet. He stumbled, using Thalassa’s shoulder as a support. They walked away from the beach and the shipwreck. Thalassa only one thing in mind. _

_ This was her happy ending, and the start of a new story for her and the person she loved. _

* * *

 

Lamiroir stared down at the photograph in her hands. She had gone through a lot just to get this one photo. It had been one of the few things she had done before coming to Storybrooke. She traced her finger over his face. The day she had gotten her memories of him back, Lamiroir’s heart ached for the love she lost.

She sighed, sliding the picture of Jove Justice into the pocket of her coat. Apollo looked so much like his father. But unlike his father, Apollo didn't know the truth. He didn't believe. Lamiroir had to wake him up before it was too late. 

After that conversation they had this morning, that task seemed a lot harder than she had expected it to be. Apollo was distracted. He wanted nothing more than to bring the mayor down. That wasn't what he needed to do. If only there was a way… someone who could convince him to listen to her long enough for her to tell him the truth. An idea came to mind.

Lamiroir knew exactly what to do. Or rather, she knew who to call. She raced over to the phone, dialing in the number. There was a second of dial tone.

“Jin Yuugami.”

“Yuugami?” He simply hummed his answer. Lamiroir couldn't tell if he was pleased to hear from her or not. “I need to meet with you. It's about Apollo. There's… a problem.”

“... my shop. Thirty minutes. Otherwise we’re screwed.”

“Alright.” Lamiroir hung up.

* * *

 

Mei was irritated to a T. First, it was Reiji’s goddamn confession from one of his memories. One of his  _ forgotten _ memories. Then, she had found out Blackquill’s little ‘pawn’ had been Tomoe. Not to mention, Blackquill stabbed her in the back by releasing Ichiru. Finally, the whole incident placed her smack dab in the center of Justice’s radar. He was willing to do anything to keep her away from Naruhodou and… Mei sighed. God, Trucy. She hadn't seen the girl since her father had gotten arrested.

Unfortunately, by the time Mei got to the high school, it was the end of the day. Which meant she would be facing an uncomfortable confrontation with the man standing outside of the school waiting for his daughter. Mei sighed. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. She put on a grin, hoping to make it look like she was glad that Naruhodou and Reiji were both exonerated.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Naruhodou,” said Mei as charming as she could while she approached the teacher. Naruhodou returned her grin.

“Afternoon,” he said in reply. He sighed. “It’s wonderful, isn’t it? Everything worked out in the end. Though, obviously not for whoever actually did this. Someone went through a lot of trouble to make it look like I had done something horrible. But they failed.”’

“Yes, Tomoe Houzuki.” As much as Mei hated it, that was the fact. Hopefully, she would cooperate with the police to help find the blackmailer and true mastermind. Maybe then her sentence would be reduced. “Who is currently safely in a cell waiting for her arraignment.”

“ _ If _ . If it was Tomoe.” Mei didn’t like that ‘if’.

“Ask your roommate. She confessed.” Mei had been the one who helped convince her to make that decision. Apparently Justice had said something that had gotten to her conscience.

“She confessed to being  _ threatened  _ into kidnapping Ichiru because otherwise her sister would be hurt.” Mei raised an eyebrow.

“Are you implying something?” she asked.

“Yeah. I think you were the one who threatened her.” Mei tensed up. “But… I forgive you.” Wait, what? “Even if you don't admit that you did it, I still forgive you.”

“What?” Ryuichi was so nonchalant about the whole thing. It irked Mei to her core.

“Because I know you, Mei. You’re the one who noticed how lonely I was all those years ago. It was you who recommended that I adopt Trucy in the first place. Hell, you even helped me through the process. I had an unexplained hole in my heart that you helped to fill.” Mei felt a pang of sadness in her chest. It was the same one she had felt when she saw Ryuichi the day before she went through all that trouble.

“I’m grateful for that, but now that I see it… you have a similar hole in your heart,” Naruhodou continued. “It seems like most of your joy comes from destroying people's happiness. Not only that, but you tried to destroy  _ two _ people’s lives just to make yourself feel better. It’s sad, Mei, because despite what you think, it’s not going to make you happy.” Naruhodou looked towards the door as a gaggle of girls came out. Among them were Trucy. Naruhodou called out to her. The girl rushed up to her father. The second she saw Mei, she ducked behind him, staring at her from behind his back.

“Hi,” was the only thing she said. Great, she was still trying her best to avoid Mei.

“Hey, watch her for a bit, okay?” Naruhodou asked. “I left something in my classroom.” Mei gave him a nod before the teacher went back inside the school.  Trucy had her stared focused on Mei. She didn't look too happy about being stuck with Mei.

“What are you doing here?” Trucy asked, her tone matching her expression.

“I…” Mei crouched down Trucy’s level. She was trying to act as kind as she could. She had grown close to Trucy before she had received that book. She was like her pseudo-mother for the past six years. Trucy didn’t understand how much it hurt that she thought Mei was… “I came to see how you were doing with all of… this.”

“Why? Is it because you tried to frame Daddy?” 

“Trucy!” Not only did Naruhodou think that, but now Trucy did, too. Her accusation stung worse than any her brother had dished out. Justice needed to learn to shut his mouth. “Do you really think I’m capable of doing such a thing?”

“Of course. You’re evil, just like your dad is.” Mei felt her heart stop. She wasn’t evil. Her father was. They called him the Evil King for a reason. Franziska wasn’t evil. There was no way she was like her father. Just thinking about that...

“Enough.” Mei had to put a stop to this. Trucy’s belief in the curse was dangerous. That book of hers had been the catalyst for many things. It was what brought Justice to Storybrooke. That had been what caused the curse to weaken.  That book was what planted those ideas in Trucy’s head. “Those fairytales are not real.” Trucy’s eyes narrowed. “Ryuichi Naruhodou should never have given you that book. He should be grateful that he still has custody of you, considering he's the one fuelling these delusions of yours.”

“Go ahead and try to take me from him!” Trucy said, her voice teetering on the edge of shouting. “It won’t work. No matter what you do, Daddy will have his happy ending. He and Mr. Mitsurugi will be together. The curse will end, and good will win!” Mei went slack. This wasn’t the girl she knew.

_ Trucy… _ Naruhodou emerged from the school. His daughter raced over to him. Mei stood as the pair left. She was left here in silence, feeling a crack in her heart form. Mei bit her lip,not entirely sure about what to do.

The world she fought so hard for was falling apart.

* * *

 

In less than thirty minutes, Lamiroir was out the door. She sped to Yuugami’s shop as quickly as her feet could carry her. Apollo was as strong-willed as Jove was. That would work for them… if Apollo wasn’t focused on something else. He wouldn’t listen to her unless he knew it was going to help him.

She walked into the clutter-filled shop. Yuugami was standing at the counter, his back facing her. He didn't move when she entered, softly shutting the door behind her. She glanced at the backdoor. It was safely shut tight, and there wasn't a bird in sight.

“You know, what surprises me is why a woman who came here looking for the children she had been separate from for so long can't even bring herself to tell the truth.” Yuugami spun around as soon as Lamiroir reached the counter. “Just what are you afraid of?

“That’s…” She hesitated in speaking. “That’s my business.”

“Fair enough. If you won’t talk about your business, then let’s talk about ours,” Yuugami said with a huff. At least he wasn’t prying into her privacy. He leaned against the counter. “Now, you claim to be the only person who can make Justice-dono believe. That only you could get him to do exactly what he was brought here to do. And yet, we are pressed for time with recent events, and you don’t seem to be in much of a hurry.”

“I’m trying,” said Lamiroir. “It’s Apollo. He’s been distracted ever since I came to town. That hasn’t changed. Right now, all he can think about is bringing down the mayor.”

“Sounds like the sheriff needs a correction course…” Lamiroir nodded. Yuugami sighed. What Apollo had to do was going to bring down Karuma’s power as a result. However, if Lamiroir couldn’t tell him the truth about his mission, then he couldn’t achieve his own goal. If only he would listen…. then everyone would get what they wanted.

“I can get him to where we need him. I can get him to believe.” That was the only thing she could do for him after all these years now. Yuugami hummed in agreement.

“If it’s Karuma he’s going after, I’m willing to bet my memories that he’s going to come to me for legal advice. If possible, I’ll do what I can to steer him into the right direction.” Yuugami smirked. “Right to you.” Lamiroir hesitated before nodding . She didn’t want to trick Apollo, but at this point, tricking him seemed like the only option.

“Then I believe a deal… is struck.”

* * *

 

_ The sound of a guitar strumming filled the small home. It was gentle, unconstituted melody that lulled Thalassa into a sense of calm. Jove shifted in his chair, adjusting the position of his instrument. Their performances had been their lifeblood for the past few months. This was all they wanted. A simple life without any worries or strife. _

_ “Okay,” said Jove once he got himself back into position. “Tell me how this sounds.” He strummed out a few notes, playing a slow acting ballad. Thalassa closed her eyes, listen to his music. After a while, she started hum along with the melody. _

_ “It sounds perfect,” said Thalassa once Jove had stopped playing. “Then again, everything you play does.” _

_ “Of course it’s perfect.” Jove placed his guitar on the table, watching Thalassa read. “I have the most beautiful muse there is.” _

_ “Stop it,” said Thalassa with a laugh. _

_ “Nope.” She still didn’t believe it. “You have a voice like a siren’s, Thalassa. I wish you would sing with me. Just once.” Thalassa smirked. _

_ “Maybe I will.” She began humming the song again. It was like a siren’s song now that she thought about it. The melody was hypnotic, luring Thalassa into a false sense of serenity and calm.  _

_ “O that night, in your embrace, when you stole away the keys my heart held onto so tight…” Thalassa absentmindedly sang. She wasn't even sure if those were the words. She had been put into such a trance the point where she didn’t notice Jove sneaking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. The movement sent a fit of giggles out of Thalassas chest. He knew what that wou do to her. Her fit of laughter rang out throughout the house, muc like the music from before. _

_ “See? You’re just like a siren. I can’t stay away.” Jove pecked a wet kiss on Thalassa’s cheek. It was sloppy and a mess, only serving to make Thalassa laugh even more. She dropped her book. The hope of finishing that long gone from the moment Thalassa laughed. _

_ The pleasant moment was broken by a shimmer of light in the middle of the room. All laughter ceased as Justine Courtney materialized from thin air. _

_ “Blue,” said Jove, using Courtney’s title as the Blue Fairy (something which Thalassa had found out much later after their first initial meeting). _

_ “Miss Courtney!” greeted Thalassa, still a bit high from laughing. “It's a pleasure to see you. What's this visit for?” _

_ “I’m afraid that I am not here on good terms,” said Courtney grimly before she sighed. “I bring nothing but bad news.” Thalassa started to calm. _

_ “What is it?” Her mind jumped to the worse. “It's not my father, is it?” _

_ “That's impossible,” Jove added. Thalassa was certain she left that bottle far enough away from civilization to the point where no one would ever find it. Courtney shook her head. _

_ “I'm afraid it's much worse than that…” said the fairy. How could it be any worse? “King Von Karma has threatened the entire land with a curse. This curse is so powerful that it will rip all we love away from us.” Jove tightened the grip he had on Thalassa. _

_ “Then, we have to stop him.” Courtney sighed. _

_ “It's far too late for that.” _

_ “So then…” Thalassa felt a sour taste in her mouth. “All is lost?” She had just gotten her happy ending. _

_ “Not all.” Thalassa exchanged a look with Jove. There was nothing they could do to stop the evil king, Courtney said so herself. “It has been foretold that our saving grace will find us on their twenty-second birthday and break the curse. That savior is you, Thalassa.” _

_ “M… Me?” Thalassa was certain that she had heard wrong. Perhaps Courtney said someone else's name. Unfortunately for her, Courtney wasn't lying. Her bracelets hadn't tightened. Thalassa really was the savior. _

_ “There is only hope if you can be protected from the powerful effects of the curse. My fairies have discovered an enchanted tree. If fashioned into a vessel, it can protect you from this dark magic. Come with me, and I'll show you.” With a wave of her wand, Courtney shrunk herself down to the size of a normal fairy. She hovered in the air, waiting patiently for Thalassa's answer. _

_ Jove and Thalassa exchanged looks with each other. What other choice did she have? If she said no, then everyone would be at risk. She could have very well been everyone's doomsday instead of salvation. Thalassa went over to the door, taking her cloak off of the hook hanging there. _

* * *

 

Apollo had to find a way to take down Karuma. If he pulled one little piece out of her pyramid, it would all come crashing down. He only had to expose the weak point. Every time he had gone up against Karuma alone, he had failed. Except once… at least to his knowledge. Which is why Apollo was pacing back and forth in the pawnshop, relaying his problem to Yuugami.

“And so, now you see why I have to stop her,” said Apollo, wrapping up his tale. “I have to stop her before anyone else gets hurt.”

“I must admit. Your intentions are admirable,” Yuugami sighed. “However, it doesn't mean that I'll be helping you with your case.”

“What?!” Yuugami had helped Apollo before. Every single opportunity he had to fight against Karuma, Yuugami had been there to back him up — even when Apollo didn't want his assistance. “But… you know that Karuma orchestrated the whole thing!”

“Yes, but can you prove that she did it?” Apollo opened his mouth only to shut it again. There were no prints found on the letter Tomoe had been sent. It was only Apollo’s bracelet that told the truth. “Given the sway Mei has in the town, any action against her would be long, drawn out and futile. I'm sorry, but my mind’s made up.”

“Then change it!” Yuugami was the only person Apollo knew that could help him. “You're the only one who can help me! You've fought against and won every single time.”

“That's because I know when to pick my battles.”

“Then pick this one!” He needed Yuugami's help. Who knew when Karuma was going to try something like this again? Apollo had to stop her  _ now _ .

“I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm not the person who can help you beat Mayor Karuma.”

“No. You're not.” Apollo stormed out of the shop. Yuugami had always been the one to lend a twisted hand in taking on Karuma. Why was he backing down now? Apollo signed. He had to think about this clearly. There had to be someone else in this town that could help take down Karuma.

Trucy? No. Definitely not. He wanted her as far away from this whole mess as possible. She already got hurt once, Apollo didn’t want her to get hurt again.

Maybe Ryuichi? No. Even if Apollo asked him, Ryuichi would decline. He was the type of parent to set a good example for his child. Besides, he would probably tell Apollo that revenge wasn't the answer.

And… that was all the people Apollo could think of that Karuma had gone after. Well, all the people who would help him that Karuma had gone after. Who was left that Apollo both trusted and knew would help him?

 

_ “You know, a battle against Mayor Karuma isn’t going to accomplish anything. You need to look at the bigger picture. It’s the only way you’ll understand exactly what you’re up against.” _

 

Apollo stopped. That's right. Lamiroir had offered her help earlier that morning. Apollo had bigger things on his mind, so naturally he ignored what she was saying. But what if that's what he needed?

Apollo sped over to the motel and to Lamiroir's room. He knocked on the door as quickly as he could. This was his last chance. This was his one shot at taking Karuma down. Lamiroir opened the door.

“Apollo?”

“Hey.” This was a bit of a ridiculous idea. But it was the only one he had left. “I'm just about out of options.”

“Just about?” Lamiroir asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“You told me that in order to beat Karuma, I needed to see the bigger picture. I want you to show it to me.” Apollo could have sworn he saw Lamiroir smile from under that veil.

* * *

 

_ Thalassa followed the Blue Fairy deep into the woods, with Jove trailing not to far behind her. It wasn't like Thalassa had much of a choice. It was either deny everything or go along with this. As to why Jove was here… Thalassa had no idea. However, she was glad that he did come. His presence carried comfort in this strange situation. _

_ “Von Karma will not rest until he destroys the happiness of Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright,” Courtney explained as they made their way through the trees. If Thalassa remembered correctly, those were the princes who ruled over the kingdom. “And we must not rest until we find a way to undo his curse.” _

_ The three trekked on through the forest until they came across a rather large tree. The bark seemed to glow, with the leaves shimmering like diamonds in the sunlight. Standing in front of it were three people — a young woman, a man and a girl who looked like she was close to Thalassa's age. The woman looked over as the trio approached. Her eyes fell upon Thalassa. _

_ “So, this is her?” she asked. Courtney nodded as the other two turned their attention to the new arrivals. “And the guy is…?” _

_ “Uh… Justice.” Jove bowed to her out of respect. “Jove Justice.” _

_ “Who are you?” Thalassa asked. The three looked like a puzzling combination. The woman smirked. _

_ “Ema Skye: magic extraordinaire,” she said, fixing the position of the glasses that rested upon her head. She gestured to the man next to her. “And this is—” _

_ “Laurice Deauxnim!” exclaimed the man, effectively cutting off Ema. “Ultimate arti—” Ema smacked him in the back of the head. _

_ “His name is Larry Butz,” she said with an exasperated sigh. “He's the one who's going to be making our vessel.” _

_ “We've been thinking about making it into a wardrobe!” said the little girl besides the woman and man. “I read about it in a book. A wardrobe was used as a portal to another world!” She seemed so young and cheerful. _

_ “What have you found out?” Courtney asked Ema. _

_ “Um… oh.” Ema placed a hand on the bark of the tree. “After I ran through some tests, I discovered that the tree doesn't contain a whole lot of magic. At most it should be able to protect at least two people from the curse.” _

_ “Then before is strikes, Thalassa and one of the princes will enter the wardrobe. Together, they will travel to a distant land — a land without magic." They were talking as if Thalassa wasn't even there. “Then, when she reaches her twenty-second year, she can begin the battle that will defeat Von Karma.” Didn't they realize she was a part of this as much as anyone? She would have to go through with a complete stranger and lose everything she loved. She would lose the person she loved. _

_ “No.” The conversation broke, eyes falling on Thalassa. _

_ “What?” said Ema, mouth agape. _

_ “I said no,” Thalassa repeated. “Everything we love will be torn from us… and if the wardrobe can protect two people…  I want to be able to choose who goes through with me.” _

_ “This is not negotiable,” said Courtney. Not even her stern voice could get Thalassa to back down from her decision. _

_ “But it’s my fate!” There was a heavy silence that followed. “...Please. Just let me…” Thalassa already knew who she wanted to come with her. “Let Jove come through with me.” _

_ “Thalassa, you can't bargain like this.” Jove spun Thalassa to face him, keeping his hand on her shoulder. “Not when the entire realm is in danger.” _

_ “I've already lost you twice now. I don't want to lose you again. Never again.” Jove was quiet. If she was right, he didn’t want to lose her either. Not after all they had been through together. Thalassa turned to the group before her. “Jove goes through with me…” She slid her fingers into his grasp, “Or no one does.”  _

_ “And what do you propose we tell Wright and Edgeworth?” said Courtney. She still wasn't positive about Thalassa's wish. _

_ “Tell them that the tree only has enough power to protect one. When it's finished, Jove will go through first before the princes are told. I'll follow after. Do we have a deal?” Larry, Ema and the small girl all exchanged looks with one another. _

_ The plan was put into motion. Thalassa Gramarye was taken to the castle. She was treated like she was their Savior. No matter how many times they said it, it still didn't feel true. However, it did give Thalassa access to certain places she wouldn't be allowed to go. She even joined in on the war meeting about the curse. It was soon then that Ema brought in the tree Thalassa had been shown. It was stripped of its branches. _

_ “The tree is enchanted, Kay,” explained Ema after one of the members of the Round Table tried to dismiss the tree. “If crafted into a vessel — according to my calculations, a wardrobe — it can save our Savior from the curse. Larry.” Larry looked up from what he was working on. “You think you can build it?” _

_ “Hey, if I can draw a map from looking at it only once, I can do anything, especially with my number one assistant,” Larry replied, turning to the little from the forest next to him. “Isn’t that right, Pearls?” The girl, Pearl Thalassa had learned her name was, nodded. _

_ “You bet!” Ema sighed. She turned to the princes, sitting and standing at the head of the table. _

_ “This will work. We all must have faith.” She bit down on her lip. “But… there’s a catch. We all can’t go through. The tree has only enough magic to protect one.” Thalassa could feel her bracelets tighten around her wrists. She looked away. _

* * *

 

Apollo wasn't sure what convinced him to let Lamiroir back into his car and off to some strange location. Maybe he really was desperate to beat Karuma. Whatever it was she was doing, Apollo really hoped it was worth while. Otherwise this trip would have been for nothing.

In the distance, Apollo could see the town sign come into view. Lamiroir didn't tell him to stop.

“Uh… Lamiroir?” said Apollo, breaking the silence that had built up in the car as they approached the town line. “Are you going to tell me where we're heading? Or how exactly it's going to help me beat Karuma?”

“We're going on a trip Apollo,” Lamiroir replied, not answering Apollo's questions at all, “so that I can tell you someone's story.”

“Whose story?” Lamiroir hesitated. She was hiding something from Apollo, she had to be. Either that, or she was scared. But why would she be scared? She trusted Apollo, right?”

“It’s mine.” They drove past the town sign. What exactly was outside of Storybrooke that Apollo needed to see? Better yet, what was Lamiroir planning on telling Apollo that they needed a road trip for?

* * *

 

_ Getting into the castle was a lot harder for Jove than it had been for Thalassa. Instead of being allowed into the grounds, the artisans had to sneak the musician in under the cover of night. There had been a few close calls in the past few weeks, yet somehow Jove was surprised he hadn't been caught. It was most likely because he stuck to the artisans’ room, helping them craft the wardrobe. _

_ After weeks of hard work, the wardrobe was nearing completion. In fact, there was only one thing left to do. Jove watched as Larry attached the doors to the vessel. _

_ “And we are done!” he said as the final piece was put in place. He high-fived Pearl. With the wardrobe done, all that was left to do was— _

_ Jove's thought process was interrupted by a flash of blue light. Before he knew it, the Blue Fairy had appeared in the room. _

_ “Bl-Blue!” stuttered out Pearl. She wasn't the only one who was surprised by the fairy’s sudden appearance. _

_ “I'm afraid plans have changed,” said Blue grimly. _

_ “Wait. What do you mean changed?” Larry asked, leaning up against the wardrobe. They had a deal. What exactly happened to change that? Jove was going to be taught what he had to do in order to protect Thalassa. Then, they would go through together. _

_ “The curse has been enacted early.” _

_ “What?!” Jove found the word slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it. _

_ “Thalassa  _ must _ go through with one of the princes. She will be in a land without magic. She will need someone to guide her.” _

_ “She has to…” Jove muttered. He didn't want to lose her. But Thalassa was the Savior. It was up to her to save everyone. Could she really do it with Jove by her side as opposed to someone who knew what he was doing? _

_ “The curse is almost upon us, and I must return to the fairies to make final preparations. It is vital that you tell them what I just told you. This is our only hope. She is the only one who can save us.” She was telling Jove that, her eyes had been on him the whole time. Blue had been against him going from the start. She disappeared in her usual blue light, leaving a heavy silence in her wake. _

_ “Um… should we go tell Prince Edgeworth and Sir Nick?” said Pearl after about a minute. To Jove's surprise, Larry shook his head. _

_ “No, we made a deal,” he said. “I'm going to go get Thalassa. You get him in the wardrobe.” Larry dashed out of the room before Jove could object. _

_ “You heard him,” said Pearl, rolling up one of the sleeves of her shirt. “Get going!” _

_ “But Thalassa…” Jove was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe he wasn't the best person to go through with Thalassa. _

_ “It's important for people who love each other to be together. And sometimes… we have to lie to protect the people we love. Someone once told me that.” Pearl put her hands on Jove's back and began pushing him towards the open wardrobe. Jove did his best to remain rooted in place, but that little girl was a lot stronger than she looked. “You have to look out for our savior, okay?” _

_ “Pearl, that's not…” He finally managed to get her to stop. “It's not me.” He wasn't any kind of guardian or anything. He was a wandering musician with no real skills whatsoever. He couldn't protect Thalassa in this new land. It would have been better if one of the princes went in Jove's place. At least they would know what they were doing. _

_ “We're all counting on you! You've got to protect her!” Pearl wasn't making Jove's decision any easier. “Do you love her?” What? _

_ “Of course I do.” What kind of question was that? It was his love that wanted to keep Thalassa safe. It was what was preventing him from going in that wardrobe. _

_ “Then you have to do it. That's what people who love each other do. They protect each other! They never stop fighting for one another and do whatever they need to do so they can be together.” Jove stared at the wardrobe. Could he really do it? Thalassa was the Savior. She was the only one who could bring back the happy endings. And Jove… he was inexperienced. He was bound to get her hurt. _

_ However, what Pearl had said… it was sticking in his mind. He had loved Thalassa from the day they met out in the forest. And time after time again, he had protected her. He took that hit for her, he nearly drowned just so she could be safe. But… then again… _

_ “Are you going to go through?” Pearl asked, sounding hopeful. Jove blinked. “That's the only way the wardrobe works. It needs your consent if you want to do through. Are… Are you going to go?” Jove stared at the wardrobe. Those who loved each other fought for one another so they could be together. Was he really about to sacrifice everything he and Thalassa had been through? _

_ No. He wasn't. Jove gave Pearl a nod before stepping into the wardrobe. It was small, and a tight fit for him, but he somehow managed to get inside. _

_ “Good luck, Sir Justice.” Pearl shut the doors. There was something wrapping around Jove as soon as the door closed. It was suffocating and warm, almost like someone was holding him and smothering him at the same time. Then, everything went white. _

* * *

 

Lamiroir didn’t take Apollo too far out of Storybrooke. Which in Apollo's head was a good thing. However, that wasn't his main concern. What he was concerned with was where exactly Lamiroir had brought him. He had parked the car outside of a roadside diner. Now, he was standing beside Lamiroir, staring at it.

“Lamiroir, what the hell is this?”

“Last I checked, it was a diner.”

“Hey, I'm not screwing around! I'm not some character in a book.” Apollo wanted answers, not more cryptic riddles. “Answer my question. What are we doing here?”

“I think you know,” said Lamiroir. No, Apollo really didn't. “This is the diner where you were told your parents met.” Wait. What? Apollo did a double take between Lamiroir and the diner. This was the famous place that Apollo had been told that his parents… wait.

“Told?” Lamiroir nodded. “The way you said it kind of makes it sound like it was some made up story.”

“That's because it was.” Apollo stared at her. There was no reaction from his bracelet. It remained quite still. Wait, he had been lied to about that? Why would they lie? “Your parents didn't meet here. They were  _ found _ here.”

“Huh?” Found? The hell was she talking about? “Why do you say that?” Lamiroir spoke not a word. She reached into her coat, pulling out a single page of a newspaper. She handed it to Apollo. The date at the top read October 22, 2001. The headline below it was printed in big, block letters: “MYSTERIOUS TEENS FOUND AT LOCAL DINER”.

_ What?! _ Apollo kept reading.

_ “Yesterday morning, a local man found two, strangely dressed teenagers passed out behind his diner on the side of the interstate when he went to open up. The owner, whose identity is not being released, first thought that the pair were simply trash that someone had failed to discard in the dumpster. Upon further examination, he realized that they were two young teenagers — one male and one female — both unconscious. _

_ “ ‘I didn’t think anything of it until I saw ‘em moving,’ he claims. ‘I ran inside and called an ambulance.’ _

_ “The two teens were rushed to the nearest hospital, where they regained consciousness a few hours later. Doctors report that both are in stable condition with no sign of physical injury. However, no records have been found on them in the sheriff’s database. If anyone has any information on these two, the sheriff has released their identities to the press. Their names are Thalassa Gramarye, age 15, and Jove Justice, age 18." _

Apollo stared at the names. Thalassa Gramarye and Jove Justice. He knew those names fairly well. They were his mother and father. Apollo forced the article back into Lamiroir's hands. He didn’t want to look at it anymore.

“O-Okay,” stuttered Apollo, unsure about whether or not to believe the story. “Even if it is a lie, so what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you. Not my parents.”

“It is. This is my story, but it’s also theirs.” Apollo stared at her. 

“How is that?” Did Lamiroir know his parents or something? Had she performed with one of them before?

“Because I'm… I'm…” Why was she hesitating so badly? Lamiroir's hands began to shake. Slowly and carefully, she pulled down her hood to reveal light brown hair. She then removed her veil.

Apollo froze, his eyes going wide and his heart nearly stopping. No… no, it couldn't be. It was impossible. But her face… it looked almost the same as  _ hers.  _ Apollo didn't want to believe who he was staring at.

“I'm your mother.”

* * *

 

_ It felt like forever before Jove could breathe again. There was a loud bang. Light flooded Jove's vision, and air invaded his lungs. He took in all that he could. He blinked. He was inside of a tree’s trunk. _

_ Jove carefully climbed out. It wasn't a big surprise. He had gone through a tree to get here, so why shouldn't his exit be the same? As soon as Jove’s feet hit the ground, he stumbled, catching himself upon the tree. That journey must have taken more out of him then he expected. _

_ He looked around. Jove was standing in the middle of a forest. Darkness hung in the air. Stars were sprinkled across the sky. It was already night. How long had it taken him to get to this world in the first place? _

_ Jove sighed. That didn’t matter now. What was done was done. There was no way to get back to the Enchanted Forest. And there was no way to undo the curse that had been cast… the curse. He could only pray that Thalassa made it to the wardrobe in time. _

_ The tree Jove was resting against shook, shuddering fiercely. There was a pulse. A shockwave rang out through the forest, pushing Jove back and knocking him on back. There was the sound of a soft cry. Jove scrambled to his feet. Sitting in the tree was Thalassa. _

_ Thalassa. She had made it. Jove reached inside the tree, helping her out. She stumbled into his arms, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. She was crying. _

_ “It's gone!” she said in between her sobbing. “Everything's all gone! What are we going to do?!” Jove gently stroked Thalassa’s hair in an attempt to calm her down. He didn't have a plan. All he had was his instinct. _

_ “We’ll make it through this the same way we shall do everything.” He pushed her away. Jove gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks.  “Together.” Thalassa nodded. They couldn't stay out here for long. Jove had no idea what was waiting for them in these woods. _

_ The pair began walking. They had a long way to go. But from this point on, they had each other. That was all they needed. _

* * *

 

Apollo couldn't believe what he had heard. Lamiroir. His mother. There had been no sign that she was lying. Apollo hadn't felt his bracelet tighten on his wrist. It was either Lamiroir was telling the truth, or she believed in it enough to make it seem like the truth.

Either way, Apollo was left speechless. By the time had found his words, Lamiroir had disappeared in the forest. Apollo chased after her. For a middle-aged woman, she was pretty fast. When he finally caught up with her, he was pretty winded.

“No…” said Apollo, still trying to regain lost breath. “He-Hell no. You are  _ not _ my mother! My mother… she… she… she isn’t you!”Apollo blinked. He looked around, suddenly realizing where he was. “Why the hell are we in the woods?!”

“Because this is where the answer lies.” Apollo followed Lamiroir for a couple more feet. Soon enough, she took him to a tree. It looked like someone had blasted it open from the inside. “All of the answers you’ve been looking for are right here… where we came through.”

“Yeah, no.” It seemed ridiculous. Why would they have met in the woods? “If you were my mother, you would know that my parents didn’t meet in the middle of the woods. They met in a diner on the side of a highway.” He remembered the article. “Oh, wait. I'm sorry. They were  _ found _ at a diner on the side of a highway. That diner back there! And— Wait…” did Lamiroir just say…? “Did you say come through?

“Why do you think that?” asked Lamiroir, ignoring Apollo’s question entirely. “Because someone told you? Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, they were lying how your parents met?”

“No, but it occurs to me that you've been lying to me about everything. I'm done listening to you.” His family had done a lot of messed up things, but lying to him was never one of them. Especially when it concerned his parents. Lamiroir had to be lying, she had to be — no matter what Apollo’s bracelet was telling him. “You're not my mother, end of story. My mother abandoned me a long time ago. And you are  _ sick _ for trying to do this to me.” Apollo turned to leave. He wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

“Your baby blanket. It’s white, with a dull blue ribbon woven around the edge.” Apollo stopped. How the hell did she know that? Very few people knew about it, and those who did had no real reason to tell anyone. “A friend of your father’s made it for you. It was a gift the day you were born.” Okay, now no one knew about that little detail. “Embroidered on the edge is the phrase:  _ ALWAYS BE BRAVE, TRUTHFUL AND KIND.  _ How would I know that unless I was your mother?”

“Okay… Let's say you are my mother.” Apollo ran his fingers over the metal of his bracelet. He thought back on all his interactions with Lamiroir. How strange she was acting… was it because she was his mother? Wait. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were the moment you came to town?”

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” The way she was doing it now wasn't any better. “I was scared, so I didn't tell you. In part, it was done to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?” Apollo had taken care of himself for years. He could protect himself just fine. Lamiroir pointed to the tree in front of them. “A tree?”

“You've read Trucy's book, right? You know about the curse, don't you?” More or less. Apollo never actually made it to the ending of the book. He had too wrapped up with Ichiru’s sudden reappearance to care. “It's true, Apollo. We…” Lamiroir sighed. “Your father and I… we both came into this world through that tree.”

“You’re asking me to believe that you're from a fairy tale world?” Lamiroir hesitated before nodding. It was insane! Apollo's parents were not from any fairy tale… _ Hold up. _

“...… Wait… Wait a minute! You’re the one who added the story to Trucy’s book, aren't you?!” Lamiroir bit down on her lip, looking away from Apollo. “Lamiroir!”

“I needed you to know the truth.” The truth? She wanted him to know the truth? Apollo already knew the truth.

“No, you know what the truth is? The truth is that you are crazy.” Something about that story came to mind. What Trucy had told him that morning. If Lamiroir was the one who put the story in the book in the first place… “Why didn’t you write the end of that story?”

“Because this is the ending. We’re writing it now. And the tale ends with you believing.” 

“Yeah…” Apollo rolled his eyes. “Not gonna happen.” Lamiroir was crazy. She was batshit insane. What she was telling him was impossible. Apollo turned and began walking away. 

“Apollo?” Apollo didn't stop. “Apollo, wait!” Lamiroir dashed forward, grabbing Apollo's arm. It was effective, but only earned her a sharp jerk as Apollo pulled away. “I can prove it.”

“Prove what?” said Apollo, his anger more than audible in his voice. Lamiroir put a hand over her wrist. She was hesitating again. Apollo didn't have time for this. “Prove what, Lamiroir? Prove what?!”

“Prove that I am your mother.” Seriously? This again? “Your bracelet. There were two of them, were there not? Your mother gave you one of hers.”

“What are you talking about?” Apollo’s fingers ghosted over his wrist.

“That's what you were told, isn't it?” Apollo turned his light touch into a tight grip.

“How the hell do you know that?” The only one who knew that was Trucy. Apollo doubted that she would tell a stranger something that private. Why would she tell Lamiroir?!

“I know because…” Lamiroir pulled back the sleeve of her coat. Twinkling in the moonlight was a thick, golden bracelet on her wrist. It was a perfect match to the one Apollo was wearing. “I have the other one.”

Apollo stared at the bracelet. His mind had gone blank before a rush of thoughts and feelings came down on him like a wave in a storm. The evidence was irrefutable. Lamiroir had passed the bracelet test. And yet, Apollo still shook his head.

“No. No no, no!” he repeated over and over. “You are not my mother. You’re not! You… You… My mother abandoned me! She left me behind! There is no reason for her to come back like this! Or at all!”

“I told you that I came here to recover from eye surgery. I never told you how I became blind.”

“I don’t care.” This was getting out of hand. Apollo began to walk away again.

“I was shot.” Apollo froze. She was what? He slowly turned back around. Lamiroir tapped a spot on the back of her head. “It was in an accident while I was rehearsing for a show. It was a miracle that I survived. I lost my sight and my memory because of it. I had been terrified of getting the operation because I had been in the dark for so long, I didn’t remember who I used to be. I was afraid of her. In time I gained the courage and went through with it. As my sight began to come back, as did my memory. And I remembered the truth. How I was sent here with your father, what I was supposed to do. I remembered my daughter and went looking for her.”

“Daughter?” That was the only element that didn't make sense. Apollo had been an only child. And that story… why did it sound so familiar? Wait.

 

_ “When I adopted Trucy… the state told me that her mother had disappeared three years prior to her being put up for adoption. And her father… was arrested. For murder.” _

 

_ “It was a grand illusion… but she made a mistake. She vanished… and I guess she didn't know how to get back.” _

 

_ “And you’re right. There was an accident. And that’s… That’s all I really could get Trucy to tell me." _

 

“...no,” was the only thing that came out of Apollo's mouth as his eyes widened.

“So,” said Lamiroir simply. “You know.”

“That’s what she… that’s what Trucy…! S… So… you’re saying that… Trucy… sh-she was… she was right? You are… We’re…”

_ Trucy really is my sister?!  _ To Apollo’s dismay, Lamiroir nodded once again. Apollo shook his head.

“No. No, no, no. That’s impossible. It’s impossible!” shouted Apollo. Lamiroir couldn't be his mother. Trucy wasn’t his sister. “Trucy’s mother  _ died _ . My mother  _ vanished _ . It’s impossible!”

“Your denial is more powerful than I thought. It’s preventing you from seeing truth.” Apollo shook his head again. There wasn't anything to see. Lamiroir was crazy. That was the only way she would get around Apollo’s perception.

“One of us is losing it here, and it's not me!” Lamiroir wasn’t his mother. Trucy wasn’t his sister. Fairy tales didn't exist.

“You know I'm telling the truth!” No, she wasn't. She was rambling like a madwoman. “You don’t want to believe, that's why you keep denying the reality before you. After everything you’ve seen, why can’t you just do it?”

“Why do you care? Why is it so important to you that I believe in some made-up fantasy!?” She was crazy. She was insane. None of what Lamiroir was telling Apollo was true. None of it was real.

“Because I… no. The  _ town _ — everyone in Storybrooke needs you in order to break the curse.”

“Curse? You really believe Trucy’s theory?” Lamiroir’s silence told Apollo enough.  The curse was nothing more then something Trucy made up to deal with her problems. It was a child’s fantasy. “Oh my God, you’re crazier than a thought! I don’t want them to need me!”

“Well, that’s too bad, because we all do. You need to believe, Apollo. You need to wake up and see the truth.” She was begging now. “Open your eyes, please!”

“No! I never asked for this. I never asked for  _ any _ of this. I don't want it!” It was impossible. It was insane. It was hurting Apollo's head.

“A little while ago you didn’t want Trucy, either. But then, she came to you, and now, you are fighting to protect her!”

“Yeah. Just her! And I'm not even doing a good job at that!” He wanted Trucy as far away from this mess as possible. She kept getting hurt. And it all had been Apollo’s fault. “This is different! You’re asking me to believe in magic! It’s impossible! It’s insane! It’s… It’s…. It’s not real! You’re not my mother. Magic doesn’t exist. This isn’t real!”

“No matter what you think, it doesn't change the truth. You're our only hope, Apollo.” She put her hands on his shoulders. Apollo was shaking. No, this was too much. He couldn't think. It was all too much! “You are the one who is meant to—”

“No! I don't want to hear it!” Apollo cut Lamiroir off with a rough shove. He didn't want her near him. “I’ll take you back to town, and that’s it. I never want you to come near me again!”

“Apollo…” She sounded heartbroken, nearly on the verge of tears. Apollo didn't care.

“We are done!” Lamiroir shut her mouth. The walk back to Apollo’s car was done in complete and utter silence. Apollo felt like screaming.

This was too much. It was all too much. Apollo couldn't take it anymore. The pressure was suffocating him. He had to get away from it all. He had to get out. He had to…

He had to leave Storybrooke.

* * *

 

_ Years had past since Jove Justice and Thalassa Gramarye arrived in the Land Without Magic. It was a miracle that they made it this far. In the past four years, they had built a life together, building their world upon their performance abilities. In the meantime, the pair had been carrying on with normal lives. They had married, were living together, and trained whenever they could spare a moment for that day when Thalassa turned twenty-two. ...Okay, maybe that thing wasn't entirely normal. But other then that, their lives had gone by without a single problem. _

_ And over a year ago, their life had become complete with the arrival of a certain little someone. A certain little someone whom Thalassa had heard crying from the other room. She rushed over to the child’s crib. _

_ “Shh, shh… Don’t cry, Apollo. Mommy’s here.” Thalassa reached in carefully picking up her child,. he drapped his blanket over his shoulders and held him close. She began bouncing him on her hip gently in an effort to calm him down. She began to softly hum to her son. In a few short minutes, Apollo’s crying has calmed. “That's better. Isn't it?” Apollo laughed, making his mother smile. His laughter was nearly as pleasant to hear as the music his father made. _

_ “Mmm…” Apollo tried to grab at his mother's fingers. Thalassa wished he knew how amazing the world he had been born into truly was. “… you're special, Apollo. Your life will always be filled with magic. And one day… you'll see just how magical the world truly is." There was the shuffle of footsteps from behind Thalassa. It looked like her husband was awake. _

_ “There’s my two favorite people on the planet,” Jove said with a yawn, eating his chin on Thalassa’s shoulder. His mess of bed head was rubbing up against her cheek. _

_ “Good morning, sleepyhead.” Thalassa pressed a kiss to Jove’s foread. He took Apollo from her in the exchange. _

_ “Morning.” Jove brushed a strand of Thalassa's hair out of her face. Unlike him, she was already dressed and ready to head out the door. Jove sighed. “I’m going to miss waking up to that face every day.” _

_ “It’s just a magic show in Florida. I’ll be back before you know it.” This is what she had been waiting for. It was her first big performance, opening up for a new hotel down south. The owner had apparently seen one of Thalassa’s shows at the club she worked at. He had been impressed enough to invite her to perform for the opening. _

_ “But a week is such a long time to wait…” It would be over before either one of them knew it. _

_ “Ma!” Apollo reached over to his mother. Instead of grabbing her, he seized one of her bracelets. He gave it a small tug in an effort to pull it off. Jove slid his finger into Apollo’s hand to keep him away from Thalassa’s bracelet. _

_ “Apollo, no. Don’t touch Mommy’s bracelets, okay?” Apollo let go of his father’s finger, still trying to reach for his mother’s bracelet. He was fidgeting in Jove’s arms to the point where he could very well fall out of them. _

_ “Jove, it’s fine,” said Thalassa. She didn't want Apollo to fall, and it wasn’t that big of a deal. She slid off one on her bracelets. Apollo quickly took it in his hands. He messed with it, holding the bracelet close to him. “Just until I get back.” _

_ “You sure?” _

_ “I only need one to use my ability. It’s fine. I’ll get it back when I come home.” There was no harm in doing it. The bracelet was designed to fit the wearer no matter what. Even with how small he was, the bracelet would fit perfectly on Apollo’s wrist. Thalassa rested her head on Jove’s shoulder. She loved this. It was calm, quiet and peaceful. It was everything that she ever dreamed of having, and she didn’t want to leave it. _

_ “Are you sure you'll be fine alone?” Thalassa asked, lifting her head. This would be the first time Jove and Apollo would be home alone by themselves or such a long time _

_ “There are emergency numbers on the fridge. Our friends live literally down the street. We’ll be fine.” Still, there was a small bit of Thalassa that felt like something was going to go terribly wrong. “Isn’t that right, Apollo?” _

_ “Da!” Apollo put a hand on his father’s face. Thalassa giggled. She took that as a yes. Jove glanced over a the clock on Apollo’s dresser. _

_ “Ooo, Thalassa. You should head to the airport. I doubt that Amara is going to wait long.” Amara had a lot o patience, especially considering her own family. But still. There was that heavy pit of doubt growing in Thaslassa’s mind. _

_ “Are you sure that you two will be alright?” she asked. “I could stay home…” _

_ “Thalassa, you’ve been waiting for this chance forever. Apollo and I will be fine. What’s the worst that can happen?” Thalassa sighed. He was right. The worst case scenario was the least likely to happen. She had to have faith. “Now go. Before you miss your plane.” _

_ “I’ll call you when I land.” Thalassa stood up on her toes, pressing a soft kiss onto Jove’s lips. _

_ “Bah!” Apollo held on tight to his mother’s coat. It was like he didn’t want her to go either. Thalassa simply laughed, trying to rush off her worry. She pressed a kiss on Apollo’s forehead. _

_ “I’ll see you when I get back.” She left to catch her plane. Thalassa had no idea of the events that would take place when she was gone. She had no idea what she would lose until it was too late. _

_ Thalassa didn’t know that she wouldn't see her son for another twenty-one years. She didn’t know that would be the last time she saw her true love alive. She had no clue that her world just fell apart at the seams. _

* * *

 

The car ride back to Storybrooke was done in silence. Apollo didn't speak a word to Lamiroir the entire time. She went back to her hotel room, iting back the emotions building in her chest. She got to her room, immediately going to her window. She caught sight of Apollo’s  little ladybug driving away. She was left alone. 

Lamiroir collapsed on her bed. The barrier had broke. hot tears poured from her eyes. Her own son… He didn’t believe. She was supposed to get him to believe. He was their only hope.. Some supposed savoir she was. 

No, she wasn't any sort of savior. She wasn’t even any sort of mother. She had abandoned her children, there was nothing that could make up for that. Thalassa was a horrible mother for what she had done to her son and to her daughter. She had caused them so much pain. That wasn’t what a mother was supposed to do.

That wasn’t the worst part of this whole thing. Her own son… what he had said… Apollo didn't believe her. He didn’t even want to see her. It broke her heart. She was supposed to be his mother. Lamiroir had been expecting something like this but… nothing this horrible. There was one thing that weighed heavy upon her heart.

Thalassa had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a saying. "The worst is least likely to happen". This chapter basically takes that saying and makes it a lie. Everything went wrong. And as we head to the end of our story, things can only go further into that downwards spiral before things get better. You might want to keep those tissues around.
> 
> Also, y'all remember how a while ago Pearl was going to be important? That's why. It wasn't because she helped to craft the wardrobe, it was because she convinced Jove to go through it. Without him, Apollo never would have been born. And... well... let's keep the surprise under wraps for now.


	21. I May Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trucy tries her best to get Apollo to stay in Storybrooke. In her quest, she comes upon one fact that could change everything. Meanwhile, Mei comes up with a scheme to finally rid her of the one person who could break the curse. Both of these events lead to someone making the ultimate sacrifice.
> 
> In the past, Miles and his allies are ready to take down Queen Yew and free Phoenix. However, the reality of the situation very well leads to one life being exchanged for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I don't want to spoil anything for this chapter, so... just... emotionally steel yourself. 
> 
> An alternate title for this chapter was "Apollo Royally Screws Everything Up"

All was quiet. It was too quiet for Mei’s liking. She sat at her dinner table in this stale silence. Something felt… wrong. She was usually alone when she ate dinner, but there was something about this particular night that gave her a feeling of unsettlement.

The doorbell rang. That was funny. Mei was expecting any visitors, especially not this late at night. She got up from the table, wandering over to the door. To her surprise, Apollo Justice was standing on her porch, looking positively furious.

“Sheriff Justice?” Apollo pushed past Mei, standing in the middle of the hall. Mei stared at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited,” said Justice simply with a smirk on his face. It felt like an all too familiar smirk that sent chills up Mei’s spine.

“Do you honestly believe that I would let you into my house after all the threats you made to me?” she said, her tone taking a defensive turn. He had to have been crazy to think that. It must have been some sort of joke.

“Oh, I didn’t come for dinner.”

“Then what did you come for?” Mei found her breath caught in her throat. Justice pushed her against the wall. His hand was constricting her throat.

“You.” He threw her to the ground. Mei hit the hardwood with heavy thud. Justice stood over her as she propped herself up with her hand. “In fact. We all did.” All? Mei looked out the still open door. The entire town of Storybrooke was standing outside the house.

Before Mei could very well process what was going on, Justice jerked her to her feet, grabbing onto the back of her shirt. Despite Mei’s kicking and thrashing, he managed to drag her out of the house. She was grabbed by several other townspeople — all faces she knew. They all held her in place to keep her from fighting back. Mei could felt her heart pumping rapidly with adrenaline. No, this wasn’t happening. This definitely wasn’t happening!

The mob dragged Mei out onto the main street, as she did her best to free herself. In the middle of the road, an apple tree much like her own had sprouted from the asphalt. The mob pinned her up to the tree. Two young girls, Kay Faraday and Ema skye tied mei to the trunk with her own whip.

“No… No, please!” she protested, trying to get free. They didn’t understand. They didn’t know. “Let me go! I order you to let me go!”

“After everything that you’ve done to us?” said Kay, pulling tightly on the whip. Mei could no longer move. “Like hell we’re not!”

“Tighter, Kay,” said Ema. “She needs to feel all the pain she caused us!” Ema and Kay both gave the whip another sharp tug. Panic was surging in Franziska’s blood. She could hear the shouts of the people crowding around her.

“My apologies, Your Highness. But my conscience is clear!”

“You’re not the queen anymore, sister!” 

“It’s time or you to pay the price!” She knew that voice. From the mob, Franziska could see a very familiar group of people push through. Trucy, Justice, the foolish Phoenix Wright and… Miles.

The look in his eyes struck Franziska into silence. She couldn’t tell what it was. Pain? Disappointment? Betrayal? All of the above? It hurt her to just look at him like that. She had never seen that look on Miles’s face directed at her. It had always been towards her father.

“You took our love, and you ripped it apart!” shouted the enraged Wright. Justice stepped forward, picking one of the apples from the tree. The once hardy red fruit turned as black as night. He held it out in front of her before crushing the apple. It was easily squashed, the juices dripping like acid onto the ground.

“Rotten to the core,” said Justice, dropping the rest of the fruit. “The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Does it?”

“You took away everyone’s happiness!” piped up Trucy. In her arms, she was carrying a sword. “It’s your turn to take away yours.” Trucy held out the blade to her brother. He took it without a moment’s hesitation. Franziska tried to get herself free again. She knew what they were going to do. Her struggling seemed pathetic to the sight of those around her. She felt tears prick her eyes as Franziska met with Miles’s stern gaze.

“Miles,” she said, trying to appeal to the heart she knew was inside of him. “Miles, please. Don’t let them do this to me!”

“You brought this upon yourself,” was all Miles said. Franziska felt her heart break. Justice tightened his grip on the sword. He swung. Franziska shut her eyes. She screamed.

Mei jolted upright in her bed, her entire body drenched in a cold sweat. It was a dream. It all had been a horrible nightmare. That nightmare… She ran a hand over her neck, where she wore there was a blade just moments before. The dream had felt all too real. She sighed.

_ It was a nightmare. It was just a nightmare _ . That was she repeated over and over in her head. It was all just an extremely real dream. Mei laid back down in her bed, curling up tightly under her covers. The rapid beating of her heart had not calmed down. She wished that was she wasn’t alone.

* * *

 

The town of Storybrooke was lulled into a tender sleep. Most of the town anyway. Trucy had been roused from her peaceful dreams by some unknown force. She turned over in her bed, trying to get back to sleep. Any chance of that was gone when she heard heavy footsteps from outside of her bedroom door, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. That couldn’t have been her dad. He was passed out in his own room, and that was on the other side of the second floor.

Was Apollo home? He didn’t come back for dinner… he said he had gone out for something. He didn't tell Trucy and her father what. Trucy looked over at the clock. It was near midnight. What had Polly been doing that he had been out for so long? With any sign of sleepiness gone, Trucy decided to find out.

She slipped out of her bed with the only noise being the rustling of her sheets and her feet padding lightly on the floor. She peeked out her door. The hall was quiet and dark, with the only light came from the crack of Apollo’s door on the other side. Without hesitation, Trucy crept across the hall. She carefully pushed the door open to allow her a small peek inside. She could see Apollo moving back and forth in his room. She still couldn't see what he was up to, though. Trucy pushed the door open all the way.

“Polly? What are you doing?” she asked as she did so. Apollo froze, staring at the girl now in his doorway. He was standing in front of a box that sat on his bed. Several things were scattered around the room.

“I um…” Apollo stammered. “Trucy, I…”

“What's going on?” Trucy wandered into the room. Apollo tried to block to box from her view.

“I'm just thinking about… things.”

“Like what?” He was avoiding answering her question. Why was he trying to hide that box? “Why do you have those…?” Trucy stood up on her toes, finally getting a good look at what Apollo was trying to keep from her. The box had some of Apollo's things packed away inside. But why would he be doing that? It didn't make sense unless… Trucy felt her chest tighten.

“You're leaving?” she said, staring at Apollo with wide eyes.

“I don't know…” Apollo stared down at the box in front of him before sighing. “I just… need to get away. From all of this. From Karuma.”

“No, no!” Apollo couldn't leave. Trucy didn’t want him to go. “You can't leave Storybrooke. We have to—”

“I don't have to do anything.”

“But…” Trucy had to get Apollo to stay. “But you're a hero, Apollo. You can't run. We have to help. We have to find Mommy so she can break the curse.” There was a flash in Apollo's eyes. He grit his teeth together at the mention of their mother, balling up his hands to the point they were shaking.

“Trucy, I know it’s hard for you to see it, but I’m doing what’s best. You… you keep getting caught in this.” She didn’t. Trucy was doing her job. She was working hard to free the town — to free the people she loved from this terrible curse. Miss Mei just kept getting in the way. “You think I'm a hero. That’s what you thought when you brought me to Storybrooke.” Apollo sighed, picking up something that had been tossed on the bed. He dropped into the box. “Newsflash Trucy, I'm nobody’s hero.”

“But…” Trucy’s voice almost cracked.

_ But… you're mine…  _ She shook her head. Apollo was a hero. He just didn’t see it. If he would just open his eyes, then he would be able to see the truth.

“But the curse…” Trucy continued, “we have to bring back the happy endings.”

“Trucy…” Apollo sighed again. Trucy felt her chest constricting around her heart. Apollo couldn’t leave… He said that…

 

_ “And you can bet nothing — not even Karuma or any sort of curse — is going to stop me from staying here with you.”  _

 

Trucy ran forward. She wrapped her arms tightly around Apollo, burying her face into his shirt. She bit back the tears forming in her eyes. Apollo couldn’t leave. He had promised that nothing would keep him from staying in Storybrooke. He wasn’t lying when he said that. Why was he breaking his promise now?

“Trucy!” Apollo put his hands on her shoulders, as if trying to push her away. Trucy’s grip only grew tighter.

“Don’t go! Please, you can’t go!” Trucy sobbed. She wasn’t willing to let him go. “Everything’s here… Me, your life… your family!” Apollo’s hold on her relaxed. “They need you, Apollo. Your family needs you!” Apollo slid his arms around his sister, running a hand through the girl’s hair to soothe her.

_ I need you…! _

* * *

 

_ Phoenix Wright, despite being captured, was not willing to go down so easily. Even with the wound in his shoulder, the phony prince went kicking. He dug his heels in the cobblestone of the courtyard as the guards dragged him before the waiting queen. He thrashed. His legs were in working order. If he could just break free, then he could run. He could run back to the true love he was taken from. _

_ However, the guards (for once) were stronger than him. It wasn’t a fair fight, Phoenix was still recovering from the arrow he took. At least one of the guards had been courteous enough to bandage him on the way here. That would be one person who hadn’t incurred his fury. _

_ The guards forced Phoenix down on his knees in front of Calisto. He didn’t look up. This was how she liked it, didn’t she? The whole world begging for mercy at her feet. Too bad. Phoenix was stronger than her subjects. He refused to bend to her will. _

_ “Did you really think that I would let you get away? Hm?” Yew strode forward. She dragged a finger up Phoenix’s chin, forcing him to look up at her. He narrowed his eyes. He wanted to bat her hand away — do anything to get her away from him. She glanced over at his shoulder. Calisto’s hand went there instead, tracing the outline of the bandage. Phoenix bit back a scream, wincing at the slightest bit of pressure she applied. “You’ve had quite the adventure, haven’t you… little brother?” _

_ “Whatever you’re going to do to me… do it,” hissed Phoenix. He was willing to do anything if it would get him away from her. Calisto’s mask melted away into her true self. She sneered at him, pressing down on his wound and pushing him away. Phoenix cried out in pain. Calisto Yew always knew exactly where to hit him to make it hurt most, didn’t she? _

_ “I took you out of poverty, gave you a real life as a prince… and you betrayed me.” Calisto stood up, staring down at her brother. “I would’ve given you everything. The crown, the kingdom. All of it. And the only thing you had to do was marry Dahlia Hawthorne. Yet, you decided to follow ‘true love’.” _

_ “I would do it all over again if I could!” Phoenix stared back at her. He refused to let himself break. He wouldn’t bow down before this tyrant. “If I end up losing my life for the person I love, it’s a sacrifice that I am more than willing to make! But you wouldn’t know about that, would you?” There was flames of fury burning behind Calisto’s calm eyes. _

_ “If you wish to die for love… so be it.” The guards picked Phoenix up off of his knees. They dragged him to what had been set up in the courtyard. A guillotine. Calisto was going to kill him. Phoenix did everything he could to free himself. Nothing worked. There was nothing he could do. The guards secured him under the blade. _

_ He was going to die. _

I’m sorry, Miles. I’m so… so sorry…

_ Phoenix shut his eyes tight. He heard his sister call for the blade to be released. Someone pulled a lever. Phoenix waited for death. _

_ The blade never hit him. There was no pain, no snap, no bright light. Instead of a blade cutting his head off, a bucket’s worth of water crashed down on Phoenix’s head. What just happened? _

_ “What is the meaning of this?” this said Calisto. The execution had not gone according to plan. The guards released Phoenix from the guillotine, holding him still. Or at least trying to. _

_ “Sorry to drop in like this.” Phoenix felt his heart nearly stop. He knew that voice. It was a voice he, Miles and Larry would do their hardest to avoid when they were children. _

Oh no… please don’t tell me that’s who I think it is.

_ “Von Karma…” Calisto said, her anger gone. Phoenix bit his tongue. Dammit. He caught sight of the king coming into view. “What do you want?” _

_ “I want the man you call your brother,” said Von Karma, glancing over at the captured prince. Phoenix swallowed something in his throat. That couldn't have been a good sign. “I'm prepared to pay double the riches Hawthorne promised you if you'll turn him over to me.” Calisto did a double take between her brother and the king. _

_ “What do you plan to do with him?”  _

_ “Oh, I promise he'll suffer. Far more than a swift and simple beheading could ever cause him.” Phoenix jerked against the guards’ hold on him. No, he had to get away. He wouldn't go down without a fight. _

_ “How?” A disturbing smirk formed on Von Karma's face. _

_ “By using him to destroy his true love,” said the king. Calisto returned the grin. “By using him to end Miles Edgeworth.” _

_ Callisto handed over Phoenix Wright without hesitation. He fought against the transaction. He wouldn't be used like this. He would rather die than hurt Miles… or worse. Unfortunately in his state, Phoenix was nothing more than a bargaining chip. He was taken into Von Karma’s custody. _

_ This couldn't possibly get any worse. _

* * *

 

The fear from her nightmare had lingered throughout the night. It latched itself onto Mei and carried on into the morning. She was terrified. The curse was weakening to the breaking point.

The curse couldn't break. She would lose everything if it did.

Mei’s fear only grew when she saw her beloved apple tree. The fruit was supposed to be a bright red. But now… now there was something terribly wrong. Like in her dream, the apples had turned black.

Mei began to panic. She had to fix this. She had to do something. There was only one person Mei could think of to help — the one person who knew about the curse. He had helped her before when it came to this. He had to do it again.

Mei picked one of the apples before she rushed over to Yuugami's shop. Blackquill knew more about the curse then anyone. Her father had initially gotten it from him, after all. Who better to go to than the creator himself? She stormed into the quiet shop. Yuugami seemed to be waiting for her at the counter.

“Your Highness,” he said in a simple greeting. Mei cracked her whip on the counter’s surface. Yuugami barely batted an eye. “In a mood, as always.” Mei put the apple before him.

“My tree is dying,” said Mei. “Why?”

“Perhaps it's your fertilizer.” Her grip on her whip grew tighter.

“Do you think this is a joke?” Her world was falling apart, this was no time to be joking!

“Tell me. Do you think it is?” He was messing with her. She knew he had to be. Mei was on the point of breaking something, specifically her whip over his back -- Dark One or not.

“I think it's a sign that the curse is weakening. And you know who I think is the cause of that? Apollo Justice.” This whole mess had began the day he appeared in town. The clock started to move, people were regaining forbidden memories… none of it was good.

“And you're telling me this because…?” Mei glared at him. Was he really that oblivious or was he so content on messing with her mind he was going to go on with this charade?

“Because I have to get rid of him! He's ruining everything. All my hard work… everything here… it's all falling to pieces!” Yuugami stared at Mei when she was done speaking.

“Oh yes. It is, isn't it?” Yuugami smirked. “But it's not just that, is it? There's something else on your mind… Tell me, Your Highness. Have you seen Trucy at all since Mitsurugi was released?” Mei glanced down at the counter. What Trucy had said to her yesterday was still lingering in her mind. “That's what I thought.”

“I care about her and what happens to her, that's all.” Mei could still remember the crack on her heart that formed when Trucy first accused her of being evil. Still, that little girl did nothing wrong. She didn't deserve to be caught up in this mess.

“You had your chance to be a part of that family. To forgive and forget. But you didn't,” said Yuugami. He was right, and Mei knew it. She could have run away from her father. She could have run right to Miles, and yet she didn't. She turned down ever opportunity for happiness that fate offered. Now look where she was.

“The curse was meant to take away Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright’s happiness. That's what your father wanted. It's what  _ you _ wanted,” continued Yuugami. “That's why you chose to cast the curse in the first place.” No, he was wrong… Mei sighed. He wasn't. She wanted to destroy Miles’s happiness, just as he had destroyed hers. It was her selfish intentions that cast this curse. “Perhaps, you giving up Trucy is just the price to keep the curse unbroken.”

“I think I'd rather just get rid of her brother,” Mei said flatly. She wasn't willing to give up on her perfect life yet.

“You're going to have to be quite creative, then. If you kill Justice-dono, the repercussions would be against you. The curse would break.” Mei stared at him.

“What are you talking about?” There was a snide look in Yuugami’s usual smirk. “You… what did you do?!”

“That’s how the curse was designed. You kill the Savior, it will break. Magical binding contracts are such a pain in the arse to deal with, aren’t they?” Mei couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You mean because  _ you _ designed it that way.” Yuugami said nothing. His smirk faded. Mei cracked her whip on the floor. “Undo it.”

“Even if I wanted to — which I don’t — I couldn’t,” said Yuugami, less spiteful than he had been before. “Magic is in short supply here. With everyone’s waning faith… it’s dwindling by the minute. Soon, the only person who believes will be that girl.” Mei stared at him. Why wasn’t he helping her now? She sighed. Mei just wanted to get this done and over with.

“Look, Blackquill. I want to strike a new deal with you. One where I can get rid of Apollo Justice without breaking the curse.” Yuugami hummed, briefly considering her offer.

“No.” No? Did he just say no? “A negotiation requires two interested parties. I’m not interested in helping you.” The smirk was back. Maybe if Mei had some sort of bargaining chip… maybe she did…

She shook her head. The only thing she had was to remain locked away and out of sight. After all, who knew what Blackquill would do if he found out his precious little Athena was still alive and in captivity? Whatever was going to happen, it wouldn’t end well for the mayor. She groaned. It was either face Blackquill’s wrath but get him to cooperate with her, or just push him out of the picture all together.

“Please. I will do anything.”

“No,” Yuugami repeated once again. “And besides, I already have plans made for when Justice-dono has done what he needs to do.” Mei blinked. Wait, what? It dawned on her. That's why he wasn't helping her. Her eyebrow twitched.

“You want the curse to be broken, don't you?” The look on Yuugami’s face told enough. As did the nod he gave her. “Why?!”

“That's none of your business.” His smirk disappeared once again. His gaze grew stone cold. What had she said to get his mood to change so suddenly? “If you want to get rid of Apollo Justice, I suggest you do it without my help.”

Mei sntached the apple from the counter and left the shop. For once, Yuugami was no help. All he did was tell Mei that killing Justice would break the curse. He was a pain in her neck lately. Why did he want the curse to break so badly that he was willing to sacrifice all he and Mei had worked to build?

That didn't matter now. What mattered was that Mei put a stop to Justice. Yuugami was right about her having to get creative. She had to think… Maybe she could kidnap him and lock him in a basement, much like what had happened to Ichiru. Mei shook her head. No, Justice was smart. He would find a way out of that too easily.

If only she could use magic. Yes, her magic wasn’t the most powerful, but it did the job. Mei groaned. Yuugami had said that magic was ‘in short supply’. Of course it was. This was a realm without magic. If she only had that, she could solve everything. Dammit all! Mei was on the brink of screaming.

She drew out a sigh. No, she had to keep calm. She had to think clearly. Mei stared down at the rotten apple in her hand. Why was she still carrying this thing? What good was it going to do her? Get rid of Justice? That seems positively ridiculous.

Mei stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. An apple. Maybe, just maybe… Mei smirked. She had gotten an idea. However, if she wanted to accomplish this plan, she would need a little help.

She needed magic. She needed someone who knew how to work a specific magic. Someone who could cross between the worlds. Mei smirked. She began walking again, picking up her pace as fast as she could. She had seen this magic for herself once. And only one person in Storybrooke remembered how do such magic.

All Mei needed was a little, white rabbit to get her attention.

* * *

 

Apollo couldn't sleep that night. Not after what happened with Trucy. Her words echoed in his head along with her cries. That's why he wanted to leave under the cover of night. He didn't want to have to break her heart. Not like leaving wasn't going to do that anyway. Apollo just didn't want to have to bear witness to it.

That morning, Apollo was just lucky enough to get an hour of sleep. He trudged down the stairs with a loud yawn. Ryuichi was already awake, with his back turned to Apollo when he entered the kitchen. Trucy was nowhere to be seen.

“Uh, hey,” said Apollo as he walked up to his roommate. “Where's Trucy?”

“Gone. She left early to walk to school with Harumi,” said Ryuichi. “And just like her, I thought you left sometime last night.” Oh no.

“Ryuichi…”

“But I knew you wouldn't tell me either way because you're so closed off lately. Instead, I had my daughter panicking this morning because she thought her brother was leaving town without telling her!” His words were punctuated by the coffee mug he slammed on the counter.

“Yeah… I'm sorry.” Apollo leaned against the table. He had never seen Ryuichi this mad at him before. Or this angry in general. “I should have told you.”

“You should have.” Ryuichi finally turned to face him. Eyes narrowed, and brow furrowed, it was definitely what Apollo had been expecting. “So after everything, why didn't you?”

“I…” Apollo truly didn’t know. He just wanted to get out of here. Lamiroir's words repeated in his mind, no matter how many times he tried to block them out. “I don’t want to be sheriff. I don't want people relying on me… I don't want this. Any of it!”

“And what about Trucy?” Apollo stared at the floor. He didn't want to answer that question. He hadn't even thought about how Trucy factored into that.

“You and I both want what's best for her. And I'm not it.”

“And running is what's best for her?” Apollo didn't answer. He had no idea what else to do. Running was something he always had done. “You’re reverting into the person you were before you got here, Apollo. I thought you changed.”

“You thought wrong.” Everyone had seen what they wanted, but all of it had been fake. Apollo was a runner. And that was that. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Running seemed like the only solution. Ryuichi’s stern stare did not leave him.

“Regardless of that, you have to do what’s right for Trucy.” Apollo looked up at him.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I may be her father, but this… this isn’t something that I can fix. That would be you.” Apollo had been afraid of that. “So, figure it out.”

Apollo spoke not a word. The tension was thick in the air. Ryuichi stormed out of the kitchen. Apollo heard the front door open and slam shut. He was left alone in the kitchen with only his thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

 

_ It had taken months of well-thought out and detailed planning. They had gathered every single ally Miles had all across the kingdoms. The headcount was a group of miners, a witch with a versatile skill in potions (something Miles hadn’t expected from Ema) and a trio of werewolves. Leading them all would be Miles himself. _

_ As soon as they could get inside that castle, the plan was to hand command off to Gumshoe once it was secure. From there, Miles would search the castle for Phoenix. Queen Yew wouldn’t know what had hit her until it was too late. By then, the attack would be over. Phoenix and Miles would be reunited. The thought of that reunion was what had been keeping Miles going for the past few months, building his determination with every passing second. _

_ The former prince stood at his position on the border of the forest and Yew’s castle. He peered through the telescope in his hands. Just as he had thought. It seemed like Yew had been expecting him. He had gotten into her castle once, he could very well do it again. Calisto Yew was clever, he would give her that. _

_ “If we’re going to get him out, we’re going to have to get over that wall there.” Miles gestured over to the nearest wall of the castle. “Unfortunately, there’s a soldier on parapet.” _

_ “We’re going to need air support then,” said Badd, loading his crossbow. Larry smirked. _

_ “Air?” he said. “We already got that covered. Right, Sebastian?” _

_ “A certain fairy owed us a favor,” said Sebastian, tapping his baton in the palm of his hand. “We decided to cash that in. She should be waiting for our signal any moment now.” For once, it seemed like the two had actually done something the others hadn’t thought of. Miles had to hand it to them, they were smart when put together. _

_ The meeting was interrupted by the sound of something moving in the bushes. Every weapon and everyone turned to the source of the noise. There was a heavy silence in the air. Miles prayed that they weren’t caught in the act… not just yet. _

_ “Don’t shoot! It’s only me!” From the bushes emerged Kay Faraday, tying her cloak over her shoulders. There was something near her mouth. In the dim light of the stars, Miles couldn’t see what it was. He had a sneaking suspicion on what it was, given Kay’s shapeshifting ability and the full moon hanging in the sky above. _

_ “Kay, you have someone on your chin,” said Gumshoe. At least Miles hadn’t needed to point it out. Kay wiped away the blood on the back of her glove. _

_ “Er… Sorry. Those soldiers are tougher than they look.” Their enemy’s skill wasn’t what mattered right now. What mattered was that Miles got the information he had set out Kay to get in the first place. _

_ “What were you able to find out?” Miles asked, collapsing the spyglass in his hands. _

_ “Prince Wright is still alive.” Miles sighed. He was alive. That’s all that he wanted to know. However, there was something else on Kay’s face that wasn’t blood. She bit her lip. “But…” _

_ “But?” That didn’t seem like a good sign at all. _

_ “But…” Kay sighed. “I overheard the guards talking. There’s word going around that Von Karma’s guard is here.” Miles bit back an exasperated groan. If the guard was here, that meant Von Karma had to have been there. If Von Karma was here, that meant everything just got more difficult. No wonder there was more guard than usual. He knew that Miles would come for Phoenix. The only question that lingered in the former prince’s mind was why. _

_ “It's a trap,” commented Faraday. Miles only sighed. He knew it was. He handed the spyglass off to Gumshoe. If this was a trap, it was set for him and no one else. _

_ “That doesn't matter,” he said. “There is no way I'm stopping now. However, if any of you wish to turn back now, I un—" Miles wasn't even finished his statement when there was a chorus of disagreement from those around him. _

_ “No!” _

_ “Not a chance!” _

_ “Are you nuts?” _

_ “We’re not letting you do this alone!” Miles felt a faint ghost of a smile form on his lips. For the first time in a long time, he had realized something. He had surrounded himself with good people he could rely on. _

_ “Then we have no time to waste.” The group quickly packed up their small camp. They set out under the moon’s light for Yew’s castle. All the while, that question still lingered in the back of Miles’s mind. Just what was Von Karma doing here? If he was here for Phoenix… Miles could only pray that Phoenix was alright. _

* * *

 

Mei tapped her fingers against the windowsill. She had to have seen her calling card. How long would she have to wait? The curse could be broken at any moment. She had to act quick, and here she was taking her sweet time.

The door to her office opened. She sighed. Finally the woman had arrived. Looks like the rabbit lead her in the right direction.

“Mrs. DeLite,” said Mei as she turned to face the woman she had called upon. She looked worse for wear, as if he had been assaulted by something. What it was, it didn't matter to Mei. “You got my message.”

“How could I miss it?” said Desirée. She held up a single playing card. Printed upon it was a white rabbit. “You know I watch him.” 

Mei smirked. Her plan had been perfect. She got everything about the hatter from her father shortly after her rescue from the… King of Hearts. Desirée’s husband… sneaking that card into the hospital window had been the best idea Mei had yet.

“It must be painful,” said Mei as Desirée tossed the card on her desk, “your husband being so close, yet so far away.”

“What do you want?” Okay, so right on to business.

“I need your help.” She hated to admit it out loud, but she did.

“And what makes you think I won’t kill you after everything you’ve done?” Probably because Franziska did nothing to him? It had all been her father's doing. She narrowed her eyes.

“You don’t have it in you to kill me. You don’t have the heart to.” A cowardly move in Mei's mind. “You know that I'm the only person who can help you get your husband back. And I have…” she retrieved something from under her desk, “something that can help us get what we both want.” 

She placed the hat box front of Desirée. Desirée stared at it.

“His hat…” was the only thing she said.

“I want you to use it.” If she could get to the other world, then she could get the cure to her Justice problem.

“I can't make it work.” Mei grit her teeth. Had she just heard her right? “No one can. Not here. Not without magic.” She sighed. Well, that was going to be an easy problem to fix.

“Lucky for you, I know where to find it.” It had been an accident, really. Mei swore never to go down there, but alas. Sometimes promises had to be broken. “It's not a lot, but hopefully it's enough for one last trip.”

“Where?” She pushed the hat forward, urging Desirée to take it.

“Our land. There's something there that I need to deal with a problem I have.”

“Apollo.” So, she had been watching not just her husband, but apparently Mei as well. A faint chill ran up her spine at the thought of that. “Why shouldn't I let him break the curse? End the madness and go home.”

“Because my problem, Desirée, is the same as yours. It’s family.” Desirée had lost hers, and Mei was fairly close to losing the one she had fashioned herself.

“That family you gave up?” Mei glared at him. For the second time today, someone had reminded her of that little fact. It was getting fairly irritating.

“Don’t test me,” Mei hissed. She sighed. “Look, you and I can both get what we want if we work together.”

“Why should I trust you now?” Okay, this was going to be more difficult than she thought. She needed to put something else out on the table… and possibly jog Desirée’s memory so that she could remember of one little fact.

“Because I am not my father.” She had to remind herself constantly of that yesterday. “Unlike him, I follow through on my promises. Once we're through, I'll do what I can to wake up your husband and make him remember you.”

“No.” Mei raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by no? “Remembering is the worst curse. Two lives in his head, like me. I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story, a fresh start, here.” Mei didn’t understand Desirée’s problem. Then again, Mei didn't have fake memories in her head. One of the advantages to being the caster, she supposed.

“Well, Desirée, if that's what you want, it's what you’ll get.” It would be difficult for Mei to accomplish, but she would try. She was willing to do anything to get rid of Apollo Justice at this point. She and Desirée swiftly left her office, taking the hat with them.

* * *

 

_ Loud, painful screams of agony rang throughout the dungeon. The crackle of static filled the air. Nearly every day for the past few months, Phoenix had found himself subjected to a repeated torture. The king wanted information. He wanted to know where Miles was. Well, he didn’t count on Phoenix being a bit more resilient than most of his other prisoners. No matter how many times that electricity was shot through his body, Phoenix refused to break. _

_ Von Karma dismissed the guards. Phoenix was shaking and could no longer stand. It was at that point the pain usually stopped. However, he usually left with his guards. What was he doing now? _

_ “I’m not… telling you… anything,” Phoenix said, panting heavily. He pushed himself up, leaning against the stone wall. It was hard to do with his wrists chained. _

_ “I suppose I could see the allure…” the king muttered under his breath before returning attention to Phoenix. “However, I have no need for what’s inside of your head anymore. I know where Miles Edgeworth is. He’s stepped right into my trap. And soon… he will be nothing but a distant memory.” Phoenix felt his heart nearly stop, and it wasn’t due to the repeated torture. He grit his teeth together. _

_ “Don’t you da—!” Phoenix tried to lunge at the king. His chains held him back, as did the zap the king sent through his body again with a simple snap of his fingers. Phoenix cried out in pain, collapsing onto his knees. _

_ “I wonder if you’ll be quite so honorable after your beloved Miles Edgeworth is gone.” Phoenix glared up at Von Karma. He wasn't going to let Miles die. _

_ “Whatever he did to you… forget about it. Leave him alone. Take my life instead.” He had been saying the same thing since day one. He would do anything to protect the one he loved, even if it meant his own death. _

_ “You keep making that offer, but you don't understand the situation.” Von Karma wanted Miles dead. What wasn't there to understand? “Death is far too merciful a sentence. I have a more satisfying punishment for your precious prince.” Von Karma withdrew a leather bag. He showed Phoenix what was inside. _

_ It was an apple. A simple, red apple. There was a coating of something over it. Phoenix couldn't tell what. He didn’t care about what he intended to do with it, he had a good enough idea already. But there was one thing Von Karma wasn’t counting on Phoenix saying as he unveiled his scheme to the breaking prince. _

_ “Your plan will fail,” said Phoenix. He had faith in Miles. He would find a way to outsmart Von Karma. He always did. “Good will win. Good will always win.” _

_ “We’ll see about that.” Von Karma stepped out of the cell. The iron door slammed shut with a loud clang. “Your prince will suffer. And you'll have no choice but to bear witness to every second of it.” With a snap of his fingers, a mirror formed in front of Phoenix. The image was as clear as day. It was Miles, prepared to storm Yew’s castle to rescue someone who wasn't even there.  _

* * *

 

Trucy had no intention of going to school that day. She had made up her mind about it that morning. It was a good thing her dad couldn't spot when people were lying. Trucy only kept her fingers crossed that he didn't find out she cut school. All she had to do was to get in the building before the end of the day. Easy as pie.

But for now, Trucy had a mission to accomplish. She had to do something to stop Apollo from leaving Storybrooke. He couldn't leave. Trucy felt like they were so close to bringing back everyone's happy ending. That and… well… she didn't want to let Apollo go. They were a family. He was her brother. She loved him as he loved her, although Trucy knew full well that Apollo would never say it out loud. Even the simple thought of Apollo leaving hurt.

Which is why Trucy had cut class in the first place. She knew of only one person who could help get Apollo to stay in town. After the Ichijous left the motel to deal with the diner, Trucy snuck in. She found and walked up to Lamiroir's door, knocking rapidly upon it.

“Hold on.” Trucy waited impatiently. Those few seconds it took for the door to open seemed like an eternity. “Trucy?”

“Lamiroir, I need your help. Please,” said the girl as Lamiroir let her into the room. She bit her lip, hating to even think about what she was going to say. “Apollo's going to leave.” Lamiroir froze for a moment.

“What?”

“You were going to get him to believe,” said Trucy as Lamiroir shut the door. That was the only way Trucy could think of to stop Apollo from leaving. “You have to get him to believe. You're the only person I know who can.”

“I know, Trucy,” Lamiroir said with a sigh. “I'm sorry, but I… I failed.”

“F-Failed?” What was she talking about?

“I tried to show him. I tried tell him the truth. Even after seeing that story in your book… he refuses to believe it.” Apollo didn't believe. Even with solid evidence, he didn't believe. He refused to see the truth. He ignored his bracelet, he ignored the story in Trucy’s book...

Wait.

“My book?” said Trucy. Lamiroir gave her a small nod. “How do you know about the stories in my book? I never told you about them. You just said that you knew they were real, not what was in there.” Lamiroir didn’t answer. The only way Lamiroir would know If she read the book herself. An idea struck Trucy. “Uh.... Lamiroir? … did you put that story in my book?”

“...yes.” Trucy stared at her. Questions were racing in and out of her head. One stood out more than most.

“How? How do you know it? Everyone from the Enchanted Forest is here, and they can’t leave town. So how…?!” She just didn't understand.

“Trucy…” Lamiroir looked at the girl, getting down on her knees. She was hesitating, but why? “Someone from the Enchanted Forest did leave. As you read, two people did. And… I was one of them.” The only two people to leave the Enchanted Forest were that man and… Trucy’s eyes widened.

“M...Mom?” Trucy reached out, gently and slowly taking off the veil Lamiroir wore. A very familiar face made itself known. Tears streaked down Trucy’s cheeks and past the wide smile that had grown. “Mommy!” She tackled her mother in a deep and tight embrace.

“Trucy… my precious girl…” Lamiroir… no, her mother hugged her back twice as hard. “I‘m so sorry.”

“I missed you!”

“I know… I missed you, too.” Trucy wanted to keep holding onto her mother forever. That terrible accident… she wasn't supposed to be awake, but she had been. She wanted to watch…  she saw more than she should have. After seeing that accident, Trucy wasn’t sure that her mother had survived.The two pulled apart after what felt like hours.

“But…” said Trucy. So many more questions were forming in her mind. “How?! Why?!”

“I survived… it's a long story, but I survived.” Her mother was crying as well. “I came here to find you. However, I discovered more than I could bargain for. I found both of the children I had lost. My daughter… and my son.” Her son?

“You mean… Apollo?” Her mother nodded. Trucy’s smile only grew wider. She had been right all along. Apollo really was her brother. Now that her mother was here, he had to believe her. Wait… now that her mother was here? “Wait, Mommy, now that you’re here… we can break the curse!” Her mother shook her head, making Trucy’s smile fade.

“I can’t break the curse. The Savior was never me to begin with.”

“But the book said…” Wait a minute. “So… So I was right. The curse… it  _ is _ real!” It wasn't just a delusion or a fantasy. Her mother faintly smiled.

“You're a smart girl.” If the curse was real, then Trucy had to break it. There was only one, small problem with that.

“Mommy, if the Savior isn't you…  then, who is it?” It had to be someone, right? The book hadn't lied to her… did it?

“When I was your age, I was told I had to save my world. That the day I turned twenty-two, I would find my way here. But I never did.” Trucy knew all that. She never understood why her mother hadn't found Storybrooke in time. Maybe they had just gotten the year wrong. “That was someone else.”

“But, the book said that you had to get to safety…” 

“It was so I could  _ give birth _ to the Savior. If his father and I had been caught in the curse, then he never would have been born.” Wait, he? “Trucy, when was it Apollo came to town?”

“Um… October 12th. His twenty-second birthday…” That's what Trucy had been told. It finally hit her. The Savior was supposed to find everyone on their twenty-second birthday. That’s when Apollo… “Wait, so it was Apollo?! All along, it was Apollo?!” Her mother nodded.

“The one born out of true love will save us all. That… That is Apollo.” The more Trucy thought about that, the more things started to make sense. The clock tower started moving when Apollo arrived in town. The earthquakes happened when Apollo became deputy. Miss Ayasato started to remember because she had become close to Apollo. His bracelet wasn't the key back then. It had been its owner that triggered her memories. Apollo had been doing so many things to the town without even realizing it.

“I didn’t figure that out until much later,” her mother continued. “I made it my mission to get him to believe. However…” her mother sighed, “I failed.”

“You… failed?” Trucy repeated. She didn't see how her mother could have possibly failed. All she had to do was tell Apollo the truth. They just had to show him. When he did, he would believe and break the curse.

“I tried to tell him. But… Apollo didn't even believe me when I told him I was his mother. Now, he refuses to even see me. I can’t do anything. There’s nothing left.” There was nothing…

“So everyone's given up.” Apollo was leaving, and her mother couldn't even get near him. Trucy clung right to the straps of her backpack. The storybook inside felt heavier.

“I'm afraid that I don't have a choice but you…” Her mother pushed a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. “You do. You're the only one left who can get Apollo to believe. Do you think you can do that?”

Everything that she had done… almost everything she and Apollo had done was to save the people of Storybrooke. Her father… her best friend… even Miss Mei. Storybrooke was a town where there were no more happy endings. The curse kept it that way. If that stayed in place… no one would be happy. Trucy nodded.

“I'll do whatever I can.” Trucy hugged her mother again before departing. Once the curse broke, they could be reunited officially and for good. But for now, the fate of Storybrooke was in Trucy’s hands. Everyone's happy endings rested upon Apollo believing. 

She had to do whatever it took to get Apollo to believe, even if it was the last thing she would ever do.

* * *

 

_ The army stood outside Yew’s castle. Miles couldn't believe that they were actually going through with this. Then again, they had all done more outrageous things before. _

 

“I will find you! I will always find you!”

 

_ That promise echoed in Miles's head as he waited patiently for the signal. Those words had not left his mind since the day he said them. It had been something he and Phoenix had promised each other since they were young. Now, it became more of a creed than anything. _

_ A wolf howled in the distance. It was time. Miles made the mental note to thank Kay later when they met back up inside. Hopefully by then they would have taken the castle. If not… well, another wolf couldn't hurt the fight. _

_ Miles drew back an arrow. Ema lit it. It was time for them to give their own signal. He fired the flaming arrow into the sky. Now everybody was in position. The battle was ready to begin. There was no going back. Then again, turning back had never really been an option for Miles in the first place. _

_ Hooked ropes were shot up on the castle walls. The ground force began scaling the walls. From above, Miles could see the stars start to converge together in one spectacular display of light. As he drew nearer to the top of the wall, he began to realize what the stars really were. _

_ It was a massive horde of fairies, their wings buzzing in unison like a furious swarm of bees. This had been what their ‘air support’ was. Miles didn't care to question it. With the fairies on their side, the odds of victory just increased. _

_ Miles reached the top of the wall. He climbed over with tremendous ease. Their infiltration had been the easy part. Two soldiers stood on either side of him. There was no time to wait for the others. Miles drew the sword at his side. _

_ There was the clash of blades as the rest of his team began to climb over the walls. They had to get past the guards here. It was easiest way to the courtyard, and from there, the dungeons. _

_ The former prince swung his blade, finding a chink in the guard’s armor as he did. Miles switched the hand his sword was in. He drew the small dagger at his side, immediately driving it into the guard’s weak point. It wasn't enough to kill him, just to incapacitate him  _

_ He fought his way down to the courtyard. That was one step dealt with. Now, he just had to get to the dungeon. He had to get to Phoenix. _

_ There were more guards waiting in the courtyard then on the walls. This time, however, Miles wasn't alone. He had his friends right behind him. Weapons were drawn. The fight truly began.  _

_ The small army was outnumbered, Miles knew this perfectly well. Still, he charged on into the battle. For the first time in a long time, he had something worth fighting for. He kept that something in his mind as his blade clashed repeatedly with those around him. He had to find him. _

_ Miles found himself locked in a difficult battle with one soldier. They were stubborn as a mule and relentless. The guard wasn’t as well trained as the former prince had been. But, that meant he was more ruthless. The guard swung his leg, knocking Miles into a nearby cart and knocking the sword out of his hand. He kept the man pinned down as he raised the sword over his head. Miles went for the dagger at his side. _

_ Something large tackled the guard to the ground before he could run Miles through. Miles got back onto his feet as fast as he could, grabbing his sword from off of the stone. He looked back. Faraday had dropped his cloak, taking advantage of the moon above. The wolf was out, and bringing down several armed guards like they were nothing. Their odds increased a little bit more. _

_ The fight raged on. Everything was a mess of chaos. The miners used their pickaxes to their advantage. Miles didn’t realize those blades could exactly do that to human flesh. The only axe-less miners were Ema (who was casting small spells where she could and throwing potions where she couldn’t) and Sebastian (who really couldn’t carry a pickaxe without hurting himself, and had been armed with a more suiting dagger). Kay came jumping over the wall a few minutes into the fight, joining her father in biting the guard’s armor to scrap metal. _

_ The odds may have been growing for them, but that never meant they were in the ragtag army’s favor. Their chances slowly diminished as more and more soldiers raced into the courtyard. Miles felt his stamina waning as the soldiers pushed him farther and farther back. Eventually, he collided back-to-back with the rest of the varied band. They were surrounded. _

_ There had to be some way out of this. Plans were forming faster in Miles’s head than he could dismiss them. None of them would work. They needed an outlier. Something that the guards were not prepared for. That’s when Miles heard the telltale buzzing of wings above. He looked up to the sky. The fairies were right above them. _

_ “Cover your face!” He heard Ema shout. The former prince obeyed without hesitation. Something came crashing down upon the guards. Dust. Gallons of fairy dust fell upon their faces. One by one, all the guards dropped — passed out in a magic induced dream. _

_ That was the final piece. _

_ “Gumshoe! Secure the area!” _

_ “You got it, pal!” Miles remembered where the dungeon was. He bolted away from the army he had called his friends and towards its entrance. He was tired, and wanted nothing more than to stop. His body was screaming at him to just stop. His heart, however, was beating louder than ever, and kept him going. There was someone waiting for him, waiting for the freedom and liberation that Miles was about to bring. _

_ He skidded around a corner as he ran into the dungeons. Miles could see someone sitting in a cell, illuminated by the dim light of the torches. That outline was unmistakable. _

_ “Phoenix!” The figure lifted his head. Miles slid his sword back into its scabbard. He picked up the pace. The figure slowly stood as he got closer. He could see who it was now. “Phoenix!” _

_ “Miles…” said Phoenix. Miles could see the faint smile on his face. He darted for the keyring outside of the cell door. Miles fumbled with them, trying to get the keys in the lock as quickly as possibly. He finally found the right one, and as soon as it was unlocked, swung the door open with a loud clang. He ran into the cell. _

_ Miles felt his heart stop when he did. There was only one thing in the cell, and Phoenix wasn’t it. Instead, there was a mirror. It acted as a window, with Phoenix Wright on the other side. _

_ “You’re…” Phoenix’s smile faded. His hands were chained to the wall. There was a myriad of bruises and burns on his skin. There were probably more than Miles couldn’t see. He shook his head. This couldn’t have been true. “No… You’re supposed to be here…” _

_ “Von Karma took me to his castle months ago,” Phoenix explained, his voice hoarse. “He’s kept me there ever since.” _

_ “I’m supposed to be rescuing you…” This was the trap Von Karma had set. He had planned this out months in advance. He knew that Miles would come for his ‘prince charming’. The siege had been all for naught. _

_ “Miles…” Phoenix pressed his hand up against the glass. He could barely reach it. Miles followed suit, putting his hand over Phoenix’s. This was the closest thing to contact that they had since December. That moment… Miles was supposed to have found him. This was supposed to be their reunion. It was going to be a joyous moment, not… not this. _

_ “Is this how our lives are going to be?” said Miles, resting his head up against the mirror. “Taking turns trying to find one another?” _

_ “No, it won't. I promise, we’re going to be together no matter what. Have faith that good will w—” Phoenix's words erupted into a scream as coils of magic wrapped around his body. He collapsed on the floor. _

_ “Phoenix!” Miles hit the glass. If there was some way he could get through… There was the sound of a dark laugh on the other end. Into view stepped Von Karma. Miles stepped back, a hand hovering about his sword. _

_ “My apologies, I had to stop you,” said the fake king. He kicked Phoenix, causing the man to curl up in pain. Miles grabbed the hilt of his blade. “I'm not interested in cleaning tongue marks off of my mirror.” _

_ “Let him go,” Miles demanded. “Your fight is with me, not him.” _

_ “My thoughts exactly.” The prince barely relaxed his grip. “Have you ever heard of a parely?” Miles slowly nodded. After nearly two years of trying to kill him, Von Karma was just starting to be civil? He knew the man from the time he was young. Miles knew that he wouldn't change that easily. “We break off this fighting and talk. You and me. Come unarmed.” _

_ Miles could see Phoenix in the corner of the mirror. Just with a simple look, he could tell that he was in dire agony. If this treatment had been going on like this for months… Miles didn't want to think about what would happen if this went on any more. It would take awhile to plot another rescue attempt. And in that time, Von Karma could possibly kill Phoenix. Miles had no choice. He let go of his sword. _

_ “Where do you wish to meet?” _

_ “The place where it all began.” Where it all…? Miles had a bad feeling about this. “That's right. It’s finally time for you to come home… little prince.” There was the sound of Von Karma's telltale cackle. Thick smoke obscured the mirror’s view. Miles didn't have a choice. _

_ He went back alone. His allies quickly rushed him. They were all battleworn. Guards were tied up in batches. The queen herself was nowhere to be seen. He lead his allies to a private room. This needed to be done away from prying eyes. Miles has no other option. It was either that or… or he would kill Phoenix. _

_ “What?!” As expected, none of them took the news well. Miles placed his sword on the table in the center of the room. One by one, he began to unload the hidden weapons on his person. _

_ “Don’t even think about trying to talk me out of this.” Miles took out the blade hidden in his sleeve. “I'm going, whether you want me to or not.” _

_ “Okay,” said Larry as another knife hit the table. “Then just keep that little knife in your—" _

_ “It's a parley, there are certain rules to it that we both agreed on.” Miles removed the small blade tucked away in his boot.  “I said I would come alone and unarmed, and I am.” _

_ “You're too noble for your own good,” said Ema. Miles had one more thing on him. He took the dagger off of his belt. He stared at it, hesitant to let it go. With a sigh, Miles placed it on the table. He had to come unarmed, even if it meant letting go of the one thing that was always resting on his hip. _

_ “I'm not,” Miles stated, patting himself down one last time. That had to be everything. “However, too many of you have risked your lives because of something that's exclusively between Von Karma and I. I refuse to let anyone else get hurt because of that.” _

_ “Except for you,” said Kay, wearing her cloak and back into her human form. Miles sighed, pulling out a small knife that had been concealed in his belt. He tossed it on the table. That had been the last of his weapons. He was defenseless. _

_ “Thank you all for your concern, but I’m ending this once and for all.” Miles turned to leave. He was met with a human wall created by the Miners. _

_ “We can’t let you go,” said Gumshoe. Miles didn’t have a choice, which meant neither did they.  _

_ “I’m not asking.” He slipped through a crack in the wall, pushing past his allies. “Thank you for your support. I care about each of you but… that’s exactly why I have to do this alone. Stay here and guard the castle if Yew decides to make an appearance.” If all went well, Miles would return with Phoenix by his side. He swiftly left, alone once more. _

* * *

 

Mei hated going into this place. It had been an accident that she found it, and it was an accident she wished never happened. But now, that vile vault of his would come into some use. She never thought that her father would actually be of any help to her. Mei lead Desirée down the long staircase. The woman stared at her new surroundings.

“What is this place?” she asked. Mei slowed her pacing as she nearly slipped on one of the steps. She caught herself on the wall before continuing.

“My father’s vault. It’s where the only magic in this world is. All in these things down here,” Mei explained. The staircase opened up into a small, underground room. Boxes and urns of various kinds lined the shelves of the walls. Trunks and chest were stacked up high wherever they could fit. “I believe my father thought that he would need some form of magic while he was here. That never happened, due to… circumstances.” Circumstance being that he was dead, and that his heart was the thing that gave Franziska the ability to cast the curse, not him. Mei cleared her throat. “Anyway, I found this place early on in the curse. I thought it might help get that thing of yours to work.”

Desirée walked forward. She opened the hat box, taking out the mysterious hat that acted as a portal. Mei kept her fingers crossed behind her back. This had to work. It needed to work. Desirée spun the hat. Nothing happened.

“It’s not spinning,” she said with a sigh. “It’s not working.” What? No! It’s had to work. It needed to work!

“Maybe it just needs to absorb the magic that’s here.” Mei began to scan the shelves. There had to be something in this dusty old place that should do the trick. She sntached a box off of a random shelf. It was full of an assortment of magical items she had seen her father use before. Hurriedly, Mei dumped the contents of the box in the hat. Once again, nothing happened. Desirée flipped his hat over. Nothing came out. The hat absorbed the magic alright.

“It’s not enough. You need something that still works.” Something that still worked? Mei could only think of one thing.

She looked down at the ring around her neck. She held it up, staring right through it. There was a shimmer through the hole. In a misty form, Mei could clearly see the product of her first enchantment. The face of Maya Fey was reflected back at her. She didn’t understand how or why, but the ring still worked in this realm.

“Who’s that?” Desirée had caught sight of the ring. Mei sighed.

“Someone who’s long gone…”

“Well, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magical properties. Give me that, and let me see what I can do with it.” Mei hesiated. She didn't want to give this up. It was the last connection Franziska had to her beloved. “If you want your problem solved, give it to me.”

Mei shut her eyes. She took the ring off of her neck. Her breath got caught in her throat.

_ I'm sorry, Maya _ . She let the ring slide off of the chain. It dropped into the hat with a soft pat. Mei opened her eyes. The hat started spinning, a small vortex briefly formed from the depths. All too suddenly, it stopped.

“What's wrong? Why isn't the portal opening?” That's what was supposed to happen. Franziska had seen it before. She had done it before. Why wasn't it working?

“The magic — it’s not enough. We can’t go anywhere.” Mei groaned.

“Then you failed.” She had given up her most prized possession for nothing.

“Maybe not,” said Desirée in a bit of haste. “There’s enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to… Reach through and retrieve something.” Mei blinked. She could bring something back? “Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps, I can open it enough and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small. Something that you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?”

Mei thought about it. What exactly could she bring back? She could very well bring back anything too big, which meant she couldn't grab what she needed to create her cure. Wait… Desirée said  _ time _ and place, didn’t she? If the hat could reach back thirty years… Yes.

“I think there is something,” Mei said with a mischievous smirk.

“Then, you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists,” said Desirée. She picked the hat up and handed it to Mei. She stared into its abyss.

“How do I do that?”

“Think about it. Guide the hat.” Mei sighed, closing her eyes. She hadn't been there to witness it, but she knew when and where it happened. She concentrated on that day. Franziska had no idea of her father's plans until it was too late. He had sent her away to keep her from interfering. As if he thought that she and Miles were still on good terms. Well… Miles had thought the same thing.

With the day in her mind, Mei placed the hat on the ground. As soon as she stepped back, the hat began to spin. A proper vortex formed. It worked. She was so close to victory.

“What is it we’re after?” Desirée asked. Mei’s smirk grew wider.

“An apple.”

* * *

 

_ Everything looked the same. The castle, the fields, the courtyard… all of it. Nostalgia overwhelmed Miles the moment he stepped on the grounds of the castle he had grown up in. Everything held some sort of memory for him.  _

_ He could see the balcony where everything had started. His birthday, that party… meeting his first friends… meeting Phoenix. That would be a night that she would never forget. That had been the night that changed his life for the better. _

_ He could see the apple tree in the courtyard. Franziska had been tending to since the day her father became king. It was her pride and joy. She would eat the fruit from its branches every day, even in the bitter cold. In those cases when they were younger, Miles would put her on his shoulders so she could reach the leaves. it had been their sanctuary from the king for years. _

_ He walked on though the fields surrounding the palace. Von Karma had to be out here somewhere. Miles came to the stables. He stared at the walls. Many moments were spent here with his father. Gregory Edgeworth had taught him everything he knew about being a knight. _

_ He brushed his hand over the cut in the wall of the stables that had never been repaired. Miles himself had done that. it had been while he was learning to use a sword. Miles had trouble holding the weapon at his age. In the end, he and tripped while sparring with his father and struck the wall with the blade. It was a mark of progress, as his father had put it. He wished he could back to those days… _

_ Miles shook his head, breaking the trance he had put himself in. No was no time for a trip down memory lane. He had a mission to accomplish. Von Karma couldn’t be that far. Miles walked on forward. I wasn’t long before he found his former guardian standing on a hilltop. He was staring directly at him. _

_ “Hello, sir,” said Miles, trying not to let himself waver. _

_ “Follow me.” Miles obeyed. There were knots churning and tightening in his stomach as he let Von Karma lead him to a part of the castle Miles had not seen in years. “Do you remember this place?” _

_ “... Yes.” It was an untouched part of the castle that had fallen into disrepair. Even with all the damage done, Miles could never forget what it was. It was the former guard tower. It was where his father's body was found.   _

_ “The place where it all began.” Miles stared at the phony king. _

_ “Where it all…?” What was he talking about? _

_ “Do you remember how your father died?” _

_ “My father?” Von Karma nodded. “What does he have to do with any of this?” _

_ “Do you remember?” Von Karma asked with a bit more force. Miles tried to concentrate on the memory. That day… That day he had been with his father. The late king was meant to take him to a meeting he had. One that he never had gotten to. _

_ “Not… very well.” No matter how hard he tried, Miles couldn't clearly remember that day. It was as if something was blocking it off, trying to prevent him from recalling anything. “I remember an earthquake collapsing part of the castle. My father, a guard and I were trapped inside a small chamber for hours. They started fighting…” His head began pounding, with the memory growing harder and harder to recall. “I found something in the rubble. I grabbed it. Someone screamed… then… nothing.” He had passed out shortly after that. By the time Miles came to, his father was already gone. _

_ “Hm.” _

_ “Why are you asking me about that?” His father had nothing to do with this. Whatever was going on was between Miles and Von Karma. _

_ “Because you’re remembering.” Von Karma’s grip on his cane grew tighter. “You’re remembering things you shouldn’t, that’s why.” _

_ “I’m… what?” That's what this was all about? Miles’s ability to recall something as simple as a memory? It didn't make sense. _

_ “You’re remembering,” Von Karma repeated. “Not only that, but you are a threat to my status and my power. A threat that needs to be eliminated.” Miles didn't understand. _

_ “What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?” Von Karma glared at Miles, throwing daggers into him with his eyes alone. _

_ “You were born.” He took a step away from the king. Miles went to reach for the dagger strapped at his side. He needed some reassurance that he wasn't going to die here. It was only when he felt the absence of the knife’s handle did he remember one of the terms of the meeting. He had come unarmed. There was no way for Miles to defend himself should the need arise. The need was there, and it was growing. _

_ “What do you want?” Miles asked. He had been called here for a reason. Von Karma simply withdrew something from the satchel at his side. It was a bright red apple, much like the ones Franziska had grown. _

_ “Did you know that apples symbolize health and wisdom?” Miles stared at the apple. The longer he did, the worse the knots in his stomach became. Von Karma held it out to him. _

_ “Then why do I get the feeling that this one might kill me?” Von Karma didn’t retract his offer. _

_ “It won’t kill you." The feeling didn't go away. “No… what it will do to you is far worse. The curse upon this morsel will put you into an unwakeable slumber. Your body will be your tomb. You will be trapped within your own mind with nothing but regret for all you've done in life.” Miles felt his every inch of his body grow tense. “The choice is yours to make. It must be taken willingly.” _

_ “And what will happen if I don't?” Miles asked, narrowing his eyes. _

_ “If you refuse this apple, your ‘prince charming’... will be killed.” Miles’s heart nearly stopped altogether. He was going to kill Phoenix. _

_ “No…” Miles couldn't let Phoenix die. That's what he came here to prevent. He wasn't about to let the person he loved the most die because of him. The thought was unbearable to even think about. “I take that apple, and Phoenix lives? That's the deal you want to make?” _

_ “With all my heart.” Miles stared at the apple. He took it from Von Karma with a shaking hand, but without hesitation. It was a fate worse than death. But if it meant Phoenix lived… then… _

_ “Then I guess you win.” _

_ Miles bit into the apple. As soon as he swallowed it down, the curse had started to take effect. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and his eyes went wide. His chest started to burn. He wasn't breathing. He couldn't breathe. Black spots danced in his vision. Miles collapsed on the ground. The apple left his grasp. He could hear Von Karma's bone-chilling laugh. The world turned into darkness. _

_ As he sank deeper and deeper into the unconscious abyss, Miles could hear one heartbroken cry cut above the growing silence. _

_ “Miles… MILES! What have you done to him? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” _

* * *

 

Something popped out of the swirling vortex. Desirée extended our her hand, catching the object before it could fall back into the void. There it was — the infamous apple that had put Miles Edgeworth under the sleeping curse. The bite taken out of it showed that it already did its job.

“Is this it?” Desirée asked, showing the apple to Mei. With a small bit of glee, Mei took the apple from her.

“Yes,” she said joyously. The apple looked as fresh as the day it was picked. “Yes, it is…”

“And my husband? My Ronnie?” … Oh right. Desirée’s end of the deal. Mei nearly forgot about it in her ecstasy.

“You'll get your wish when the deal is done.” Mei tightened her grip on the apple. “First things first. I have to get the savior to taste the forbidden fruit.”

Mei quickly left the vault with the apple in hand. She already had a plan swirling around in her brain. Hopefully she had everything she needed. There was a scheme to get baking. And Apollo Justice would never see it coming.

* * *

 

Apollo had to do this in person. He was lucky Ryuichi didn't have a class right now. He was also lucky that Ryuichi even agreed to talk with him after what happened earlier. He knocked on the open door to the empty classroom. Ryuichi didn’t even look up from his desk.

“Hey, Ryuichi?” Apollo said, wandering into the room. “I um… need to talk to you.” Ryuichi sighed, putting down the project he had been looking at.

“I know,” he said as he stood. He sounded more upset than he was this morning.

“Right…” This wasn't easy. Apollo had the chance to back out right now. No, he couldn't. His mind was made up. This was what was best. “I want to make a deal. Involving Trucy. I've… I've made up my mind.” Apollo drew in a shaky breath. “I'm leaving town.”

“What?” Ryuichi was generally shocked. Apollo guessed he didn't believe the man would go through with it. He sighed.

“Me fighting with Karuma the way I have been… it’s hurting everyone, especially her. I'm going to go but… I want to be able to see her. I get to visit, spend time, whatever.”

“You still get to see her. You're still in her life.” Apollo nodded. Trucy was a hard one to shake. After all they had been through, her grip on Apollo’s heart only grew tighter. There was no way to let go now. Apollo didn't want to lose her.

“Look, in any deal both parties are a bit unhappy. Let's be honest, though. We both know that the world where she doesn't know I exist is no longer a thing. There's nothing we can do about it.” Trucy wasn't willing to let go either. If last night told Apollo anything, it was that. Ryuichi was silent for a moment.

“I… I understand,” he said in the end. “Alright. We have a deal, then.” Apollo nodded. That wasn't even the hardest part of this whole thing.

“Goodbye, Ryuichi… and… thanks.” Apollo felt the words start to get caught in his throat. He wished this wasn’t so difficult to do. “... for everything.” He turned to leave. Apollo had gotten to the door when Ryuichi called him back.

“Apollo?” Apollo glanced back at the teacher. “... I’m very disappointed in you.” His expression was enough to tell Apollo that. But saying it out loud… it hurt worse than leaving. Apollo gripped the doorway.

“I know.” Biting back bitter emotions, Apollo left the high school as quickly as he could. That was one person down. There were two more left to go. Apollo drove over to Karuma’s house. Her secretary said she had left her office in a hurry, something Apollo thought strange. Why would she leave work so suddenly?

He got out of his car. Apollo walked up to the porch and  knocked on the door. Whatever the reason behind her leaving early was, he didn’t necessarily care. All he wanted to do was to talk to Karuma. Apollo wanted to Trucy to be happy and safe. To do that, he had to make two deals. The first one was with Ryuichi. The second… the second had to be with the mayor.

“Apollo Justice?” said Karuma, answering the door.

“Hey. I need to talk to you.”

“I… imagine that you do,” said the mayor. She sounded as confused as Apollo expected her to be. “Actually, I was just about to call you. Come right in.” Karuma stepped aside, allowing Apollo into her house. The place looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did from the outside.

“Um…” Now it was time to do what he came for. Apollo was still trying to get over Ryuichi’s farewell. He could only keep his fingers crossed that he could get through this. “I think that this… whatever is between us needs to end.”

“At last, something you and I can agree on.” Karuma made her way towards another room n the house.

“I’m going to be leaving Storybrooke.” She nearly tripped over her own foot. Karuma caught herself on a nearby wall. She slowly turned to face Apollo with an eyebrow raised.

“What did you just say?” Apollo sighed. Yeah, that’s what he had been expecting too.

“This… whatever we’re doing is a problem.” He wasn’t sure if it could be constituted as fighting anymore. It was more like civilized warfare. “So, I’m going to go.” The conversation was cut short by the sound of a timer’s ding resounding from the other room.

“Quite right. Would you mind following me for a moment?” said Karuma with a strange smile on her face. Apollo felt a small sense of hesitance. Still, he follow Karuma into the next room. It was her kitchen. The smell of something that was making Apollo's mouth water filled the air.

“So,” said Karuma as she open the oven’s door. She pulled out what Apollo had caught scent of, immediately dropping the baked good on the counter. “What are you proposing?”

“I’m going to come back every once in a while,” Apollo explained to her. Karuma shut the oven, turning it off with a flick of her finger. “I made a deal with Ryuichi so that I still get to see Trucy. That kid… she isn't letting me go so easily.” She was like a koala clinging onto him for dear life.

“I’ve seen that.”

“Yeah… Just thought I’d let you know.” Karuma gave him a nod. Well, that was the last of it. Or nearly the last of it. Apollo really had to get back to Number Seven. He still had to pack up the rest of his things. He turned to leave.

“Wait, Mr. Justice.” Apollo stopped. Karuma had packed away her dessert into a plastic bag, She held it out to Apollo. “Perhaps a little something for the road?” Apollo stared at the dessert. Why did he have the feeling that it was going to kill him? “If we’re going to be in each other’s lives from now on, I suggest we start being cordial. It’s an apple turnover. Call it… an old family recipe. Old, but delicious.” Apollo traced his thumb over his bracelet. Not once during the visit did it tighten. Karuma was actually telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

“Uh… thank you.” It was strange accepting the peace offering from her. Maybe things were finally starting to change for the better. Apollo left the house with the turnover in hand.

He didn’t notice the smug grin Karuma had on her face as the door shut.

* * *

 

_ Kay didn't trust the king, not one bit. Neither did the rest of the crew. Once Edgeworth was out of sight, they disobeyed his only order. With Kay’s sense of smell and the knowledge Lary and Ema provided on the castle’s location, the remaining commanders of the army took off after Edgeworth. It took them until after dawn to find the palace. Kay had a bad feeling building. What if they were too late? _

_ The group spread out. They had to find Edgeworth. He couldn’t be too far. Kay could still smell his scent. It was strong, which meant he had been on the grounds not too long ago. The only question was where the heck was he? Even with her wolf senses, Kay couldn’t find him. That was until she heard Gumshoe shout. _

_ “I found him!” Kay ran to where the cry had come from. Everyone dashed over to where the large miner was. He was kneeling outside a ruined part of the castle. In front of him, lying still in the grass was an unmoving Miles Edgeworth. _

_ “I found him lying here like this,” Gumshoe explained. _

_ “Is he…?” Maggey asked, only to get a shrug as a reply. No, he couldn’t be. Edgeworth didn’t look… at least Kay hoped that he wasn’t... _

_ “Uncle Badd, give me your dagger!” Her uncle acted without hesitation. He handed the knife over to Kay. She felt her chest grow tighter and tighter. It was getting hard for her to breathe. _

_ “M-Maybe he’s just sleeping…” said Larry. Kay could only hope for that. If he was breathing then the metal would fog up. He had to be breathing, he just had to be. Kay held the dagger’s blade under Edgeworth’s nose. There was no change. No fog, no anything. She felt her heart stop. _

_ “He’s not breathing… he’s gone,” said Kay. Faraday put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder when her voice cracked. “He sacrificed himself…” She couldn't bring herself to even finish that sentence. Ema kneeled down, putting her hand on Kay’s other shoulder. Kay broke. She buried her face in Ema’s arm. The witch held the wolf child close. _

_ “He sacrificed himself for all of us,” she said, letting tears drip down her cheeks and into Kay’s hair. Miles Edgeworth had been their only hope. He had been their friend, their ally. And now… now he was gone. Von Karma had finally won. _

* * *

 

Mei was on Cloud Nine. Justice had accepted what he thought was a peace offering from her. Oh, if only he knew the truth behind that little dessert. She was victorious at last. And as the victor, she thought she deserved to rub her win in the face of the only one who doubted her.

As soon as Justice left, Mei made her merry way to Yuugami’s shop. Yuugami didn’t look all too pleased to see her there. She didn't blame him, especially considering their encounter that morning.

“I would cancel any and all plans if I were you,” Mei said, not dropping her smug attitude.

“Oh really?” said Yuugami, not looking up from the work he had been doing when Mei arrived. “And why's that?” Mei put a hand over the papers Yuugami had in front of him. He stopped writing.

“Because I've found a solution to my Apollo Justice problem.” Yuugami batted her hand away, going back to his task. “It’s an old, reliable solution that the Von Karmas have used before. It won’t kill him, but… it will make him suffer a fate worse than death.” Yuugami stopped.

“A sleeping curse?” Mei proudly nodded, a smirk playing on her lips. Yuugami lowered his pen. “This is a land without magic. How were you able to produce a sleeping curse in Storybrooke?” Mei's fingers intertwined around the empty chain she was wearing.

“I…” The ring. She gave up her ring. “I sacrificed the last bit of magic that I had left.”

“So you made magic  _ with _ magic.” Mei nodded. The sacrifice she made would be worth it. “I'm sure that I don't have to remind you that all magic comes with a price, Your Highness.”

“Then someone else can pay it. I don't care who or how.” The price never was a clear one. And it didn't have to be paid by the person who used the spell. “The curse is going to be stronger than ever. No one is leaving. No one will remember anything. And I…. I will be the winner.”

Yuugami stared at Mei. It started out quiet. It was very faint, but Mei could hear Yuugami laughing. His small chuckle soon grew louder and louder. Blackquill roared with laughter, shaking nearly the entire building.

“Don't you understand? I've won!” Mei said. Yuugami just kept on laughing. “What is so funny?!”

“I wouldn't boast about your victory just yet,” said Yuugami as he began to calm down. He sighed before his usual appeared. Mei didn’t like the look of it. It was never a good sign. “I believe you played right into fate’s hands…” Mei turned and stormed towards the door. “... Franziska Von Karma.”

Mei slammed the shop’s door on her way out. He was lying. He had to be. She had won, end of story. And whoever paid the price of the sleeping curse… well… Mei doubted it would be her.

* * *

 

Apollo had made up his mind, and there was no changing it. He had all his things packed up. By the time the Naruhodous got home, Apollo would be ready to leave. He only had one more goodbye to give. And it was the most heartbreaking of them all.

Just as Apollo was carrying the final box down the stairs, the door to Number Seven swung open. Trucy ran inside the house. Well… someone got home early. Apollo was sure that the school wouldn't let out for another half an hour.

“Is everything okay…?” she said, stopping short in front of Apollo. He sighed. Apollo didn't want to do this. But it was what was best for her. For the town.

“No, I'm okay.” Apollo put the box on the floor. Things were getting stuck faster than earlier. “It's just that um… last night. When you caught me…”

“Did you change your mind?” She sounded so hopeful. Sadly, Apollo shook his head.

“No. No, Trucy. I… I decided that I need to leave.” Apollo could hear the sound of Trucy’s heart breaking.

“Wh… What?” This was the worst part of leaving town, having to say goodbye to Trucy. Apollo didn't want to do it. “You… You're really leaving Storybrooke?” Apollo hesitated before nodding.

“Yeah. Hey, I talked to your dad, and we made a deal. I'm still gonna be able to see you. Just not… not every day.” It wasn't any better, but it was something. It was the best Apollo could come up with. “I even talked to Karuma. She understands. She’s going to be civil from now on. We’re not going to fight anymore.”

“No!” Trucy exclaimed, her voice echoing throughout the house. “No, you can't trust her!”

“I have to. It's my choice.” It wasn't like Apollo had any other options here. “And it’s what's best for you, Trucy. Every time I fight her, someone gets hurt.”

“No!” Trucy was fighting hard to prevent this. She didn't understand. “You're just scared, Apollo. This happens to all heroes. It's just the darkest part in the story before you fight back!” A story? Heroes? Did Trucy really still think… This was getting out of hand.

“Trucy, this isn't a story!” Apollo grabbed her shoulders. She had to understand. This was a fantasy, and that was it. She couldn't see reality anymore. “Life isn't like it is in some storybook. This is the real world. Things have to change. You can't keep skipping school, you can't run away and you—!” She stared at him with those eyes of hers. Apollo sighed, looking away. “You can't believe in curses.”

“Y-You really don't believe?” Her voice wavered. It was the truth, and she knew that. 

“I…” Apollo nodded. The curse had been ridiculous from the beginning. It should never have gone this far. He didn't understand why he let it. “This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal with Karuma. I used my superpower too, she’s telling the truth.”

“Yeah, but she also wants you dead.” Apollo groaned. Yes, he and Karuma didn't exactly get along but murder? That was going a bit too far. “You're the only one who can stop her!”

“Stop her from what?” Trucy bit down on her lip. Whatever it was, she clearly didn't want to say. She stared at the floor. Apollo sighed again. “All that woman has ever done is try and protect you, just as I have. Things just… got out of hand. And I'm sorry.”

Trucy barrelled into Apollo. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Apollo returned her embrace. He didn't want to let her go either. He didn't want to leave at all. It was just… everything had become so overwhelming. Apollo couldn't take it anymore. Running seemed like the only logical option.

Even if it meant running away from the people he began to think of as his family. His hold on Trucy grew stronger. His family… after all these years, he wasn't alone anymore. And for once, Apollo felt true happiness — something he thought he had lost the chance to feel long ago. But, like everything else, it all came crashing down. And he couldn't stop it.

“Where did you get that?” Apollo pulled away from her. Trucy was staring at the item laying on the dining room table — the turnover Karuma gave him. He had almost forgotten it was there.

“Oh, that?” Trucy dashed over to the table, picking up the dessert. “Karuma gave that to me.” Her eyes went wide.

“That's an apple turnover!” It was no wonder she recognized it. The mayor probably gave her one sometime before Apollo arrive in town.

“Yeah, so?” Apollo walked over to her side. He didn't see the problem with it. It had been Karuma’s white flag.

“You can't eat that. She poisoned it.”

“What?” Poison? That was definitely going too far. Karuma was a lot of things, but a murderer probably wasn't one of them.

“Don’t you see? It was all a trick to get you to eat that. She wants to get rid of you because you're the only one who can stop her! Only you can bring back the happy endings! You're the Savior, Apollo!”

“What are you talking about?” Trucy stared at Apollo. He sighed. “… The curse, of course. First it was our mother, now it’s me. Trucy, make up your mind. Or better yet, forget about all this. There is no curse!”

“But there is!” Trucy fired back. “And Miss Mei poisoned that thing to get rid of you!” Why were they even talking about this?

“Trucy, let's get real,” Apollo said with a roll of his eyes. “Why would Karuma do something like that when I just told her I was going to go?”

“Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse.” Apollo was at the end of his nerves. This had gone on long enough. It was time to put his foot down and put a stop to it.

“Trucy, you've got to stop thinking like this. It’s… It’s dangerous!” She was only going to hurt herself at this rate.

“But it's the truth! Why won't you believe me?!” 

“Because this is the real world, Trucy! There are no such things as curses, poisoned apples or happy endings! You can’t believe in this stuff anymore!” Trucy stared at Apollo. Apollo picked the turnover off of the table. “And I'll prove it to you right now.” He opened the bag. If it wasn't poisoned — which was the truth — then nothing would happen to him. And finally Trucy would understand.

“No!” Trucy jumped. She snatched the turnover away from Apollo before he could even take it out. She held on tightly to the bag.

“Trucy, what are you doing?” Trucy stared down at the treat. What the hell was going through that little girl’s mind?!

“I… I'm sorry… but I have to do this,” said Trucy. She took the turnover out of the bag. “You might not believe in the curse… or in me. But I believe in you!”

Trucy bit into the turnover. She chewed and swallowed. There was a moment of silence between the two. Just as Apollo thought, nothing had happened. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. There. That should have done it.

“See? Not poisoned,” said Apollo. Trucy didn’t say a word. Her eyes just went wide.  “I think there's ice cream in the freezer I'd you want it to go with that. Then we can get back to tal—"

Apollo’s words were cut off when Trucy collapsed on the floor. The little girl remained still. He sighed. This was ridiculous, even by her standards. Faking it wasn't going to change Apollo's mind.

“Trucy? Trucy, come on. Get up.” Trucy remained still. “Trucy…?” She didn't respond. Apollo felt adrenaline surge into his body. He dropped down on the floor beside her. No, no. She was just joking. She had to have been. This was just one, last ditch effort to get him to believe in some made-up fantasy.

“Come on, Trucy. This isn't funny.” Apollo shook her again, a bit harder this time. There was no response. He tried again. “Trucy?!” She remained still. Panic was taking over. No, no, no, no! “TRUCY?!” 

Trucy remained unmoving. Apollo put his hand under her nose. If she was breathing, he would feel it. She had to be breathing. Trucy couldn’t… She wasn't… Apollo felt his heart stop.

She wasn't breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end. And I am EXCITED. Oh...
> 
> the next chapter will be fun. Fun, painful and UTTERLY WONDERFUL.
> 
> Take that as however you wish. You'll find out in either a week or a few seconds depending on when you're reading this. Either way, I'm still hype.


	22. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking. Time is running out. Desperate to save Trucy, Apollo and Mei combine their strengths to dive into the belly of the beast to get the cure. Can they make it before the clock reaches zero?
> 
> In the past, Phoenix attempts to escape Von Karma, only to find himself trapped in an infinite circle. Desperate to save Miles from the poisoned apple's curse and free himself, he makes a deal with the one person he least expected to be a supporter of true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four months of writing has produced this.
> 
> Twenty-two chapters. Four hundred sixty-two pages.
> 
> Nearly five months later, we're here. I'm so excited. Are you ready? Because this is the finale of No More Happy Endings.
> 
> Enjoy.

_ CLANK. CLANK. CLANK. Phoenix struck the lock repeated with the stone, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest. He had to get out. He had to find Miles. He had to save him. He had to find him. _

_ He would always find him.  _

_ He gave the lock one more heavy strike. There was only a small dent made a result of what felt like hours of work. Phoenix gave a cry of rage before throwing the rock to the floor. It was no use. These locks were too strong. He couldn’t break them, even if he tried. Phoenix slid down to the ground, falling to his knees. He stared at the floor. _

_ “I will find you…” he said, repeating that promise. “I will always find you, Miles…” _

_ “It’s going to be hard to do that without your head.” Phoenix snapped to attention. Two guards had arrived at Phoenix’s cell. They unlocked the door and roughly pulled him to his feet. His chains were replaced with a pair of shackles. _

_ The guards forced the phony prince out of the cell. Phoenix could only guess what was going to happen. This time… he really was going to die. Which meant that Von Karma no longer had any more use for him. Which meant that Miles…  _

_ Phoenix shook his head. No. No, Miles wasn’t dead. He couldn’t have been. Phoenix was going to find him. He was going to save his prince from the fate Von Karma subjected him to. He was going to do it, even if it was the last thing he would ever do. _

_ First things first. He had to get out of here. Phoenix glanced at the guards on either side of him. His body was yelling at him, telling him that he didn't have the strength to go through with what he was planning. But his heart…  his heart was in control. _

_ Phoenix tripped over his own two feet. He heard the guards groan. _

_ “Get up!” shouted one of them. He jerked Phoenix up by his shackles. “On your feet!” Phoenix laughed under his breath. Go time. _

_ He used the guard’s own weight against him. Phoenix pulled his shackles down, bring the guard down with him. He drove his heel into his back to keep the guard down. _

_ The second guard came for him. Phoenix acted quickly. He pushed the second one into the wall of the dungeon. With an opportunity for freedom right in front of him, Phoenix bolted down the hall. There had to be an exit somewhere, right? _

_ He ran throughout the halls, eventually making it out of the dungeon. Now, all that Phoenix had to do was find a way out. He turned a corner, coming to an immediate halt. He was met with an arrowhead in his face. A guard had their bow drawn, aiming directly at him. _

_ Phoenix tried to run the other way. He skidded on the floor. There was another guard right behind him. Crap, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. _

_ “Shoot him!” said the new arrival. The archer took aim. There was a whizzing by his ear. The arrow pierced a gap in the guard’s armor. Phoenix spun around to stare at the archer. _

_ “Who…?” There was a familiar, bell like laughter. The guard removed their helmet. Brown hair came tumbling down her back. Phoenix recognized her immediately, greeting her with a wide grin. “Mia!” _

_ “How the hell did you get yourself into this situation, Nick?” Mia began to shed the armor off her body. It really didn’t fit her well. _

_ “Long story…” A long story they didn’t have time for. Mia dropped the last bits of the armor that covered her upper body. “I need to get to Miles Edgeworth… do you know if he's okay?” The last time Phoenix saw of him was when he bit that apple. The mirror Von Karma had been using to force Phoenix to watch the whole thing shattered there. He couldn't tell if it was because Miles was dead or… _

_ Phoenix shook his head. Miles was not dead. He wasn't. _

_ “Von Karma was traveling to meet him.” Mia pulled off her gloves. “His fate is currently in an… uncertain place.” She took Phoenix's shackles in her hands. There was a jolt that ran through them. In a second, the shackles unlocked themselves. Phoenix wrung his hand over where they once were as the blasted things dropped to the floor. Those shackles and chains were going to leave a bruise that Phoenix could only hope would heal. _

_ “You have to hurry,” said Mia. She pointed down the hall. “Keep going this way, and you'll find the way out. I’ll stay to try and stall the king for as long as I can. The rest is up to you.” Mia detached the sword hanging off her belt, as well as a small bag. She handed both off to Phoenix. That’s not what caught him by surprise. _

_ “Wait, you’re not coming with me?” Phoenix attached both the sword and the bag to his own belt. He hadn’t seen Mia in forever… and Maya missed her terribly. _

_ “I can’t,” Mia said with a sigh as she pulled her gloves back on. “I gave up my freedom so that Von Karma would spare Maya. Don’t let my sacrifice be in vain.” Mia gestured down the hall. “Find Miles Edgeworth. Maya should be waiting for you in the forest. Find her, and she’ll help you.” Phoenix nodded. _

_ As soon as Mia gave him the location where to meet Maya, Phoenix ran down the hall. He found the exit in no time flat. Miles was out there, somewhere. He would be damned if he couldn't find him. Phoenix picked up the pace. He was almost there. _

_ That would have been the case if fate didn't want to make his life more difficult. Thick, dark smoke encircled Phoenix before he could even make it off the castle grounds. It soon vanished, taking the phony prince with it. _

* * *

 

Apollo was weighed down by so many things. There was Trucy’s bag sling across his shoulder, something that was tossed to him when the ambulance arrived. There was the bag containing the apple turnover clenched tightly in his hand. The dessert felt heavier then lead. Overall, there was one thing that was trying to force him to slow down. His own heartbeat was pounding in his ears.

He had ridden in the ambulance with the paramedics all the way to the hospital. Nothing the EMTs did were getting Trucy to wake. The little girl was rushed into the hospital. Apollo ran alongside the doctors attending to her on the gurney.

“Trucy! Trucy, can you hear me?!” Apollo shouted. She had to be awake. This all was some sick joke that everyone was in on. She wasn't… She couldn't be… “Come on, Trucy. Wake up… please! Trucy!”

“Sir, let me take you to—” One of the nurses tried to pull Apollo away. He jerked her off of him with rough shove.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Trucy was moved immediately in the ICU. The attending doctors and nurses went to work quickly, doing their best to resuscitate the girl.

“There’s no pupil response. What happened?” asked one of the doctors. “Did she fall? Hit her head?”

“She ate this,” Apollo told him, holding up the turnover. “I-I think it might be poisoned.”

“Her airway’s clear.” The doctor was a whole lot calmer than Apollo. “Did she vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?”

“She just took a bite of this and collapsed!” Apollo’s hand tightened around the turnover. “So… so run a test for arsenic or bleach or  _ something _ ! Anything!” Apollo was finding it harder to breathe. His heart was racing. His hands were shaking.

“The girl is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever’s going on, this—” the doctor pointed to the turnover in Apollo’s hand— “is not the culprit.”

“What the hell could it be then?!” Something had to have done this to her. Things like this just didn't happen out of nowhere. It was the turnover, it had to be. The doctor only offered Apollo a shrug. “Sh-She’s going to be okay, right? She has to be okay!”

“Right now, we just need to stabilize her, she's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?”

“I already told you everything! Do something!” Apollo was begging at this point. Even if it was caused by some form of divine intervention, he wanted Trucy to survive. It should have been him that ate the turnover, not her. The doctor put a hand on Apollo’s shoulder.

“I understand you're frustrated, Mr. Justice, I really do,” he said. “But I can’t do anything if I don't know what to treat!” Apollo pushed away from him. He took off Trucy’s bag. “Right now, there’s no explanation.” If there was something else, Apollo felt like it was in here. This was his last resort. He went over to an empty bed and dumped out the contents of Trucy’s bag. “It’s like…” Her storybook landed with a thud on the mattress. Apollo stared at it.

“Like magic,” he finished. This happened so suddenly… Apollo grabbed the book. He flipped it open, skipping through the pages until he came to the last one. He stared at the illustration of Thalassa Gramarye in the wardrobe. Like magic… He ran his finger over the image, coming to a stop at the drawn bracelets. There was a pulse. Words echoed in Apollo’s head.

 

_ “My name’s Trucy. I’m your sister.” _

 

_ “They aren’t fairy tales! They’re true. All of them. They all actually happened.” _

 

_ “An evil king sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?” _

_ “Yeah. They're trapped.” _

 

_ "She doesn’t seem all that cursed to me.” _

_ “That’s because she doesn’t know. None of them do. They don’t have their memories.” _

 

_ “That bracelet… Where… Where did you get that?” _

_ “This? It uh… It belonged to my mother." _

 

_ “You see… I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Apollo. You’re special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke — magic.” _

 

_ “Your denial is more powerful than I thought. It’s preventing you from seeing truth _ .”

 

_ "You’re asking me to believe in magic! It’s impossible! It’s insane! It’s… It’s… It’s not real! You’re not my mother. Magic doesn’t exist. This isn’t real!” _

_ “No matter what you think, it doesn't change the truth. You're our only hope, Apollo.” _

 

_ “I… I'm sorry… but I have to do this. You might not believe in the curse… or in me. But I believe in you!” _

 

_ "Mmm… you're special, Apollo. Your life will always be filled with magic. And one day… you'll see just how magical the world truly is." _

 

Apollo stared at the book. Like magic. This was like magic. No… No, it wasn't like magic. It  _ was  _ magic. No other explanation made sense. As much as Apollo found it ridiculous… it was the only logical explanation that remained. Silence took over Apollo as the information began to process.

Magic was real. The curse was real. Everything Trucy and Lamiroir had told Apollo… all of it was real. No wonder he didn't catch their tells. It was because they weren't lying. Which meant--

“Where is she?!” That voice… That single voice caused Apollo’s blood to start boiling. He turned as Karuma came rushing into the ICU.

“You…” Apollo narrowed his eyes. He shoved everything back into Trucy’s bag before going towards Karuma. Before she could protest, Apollo grabbed the mayor by the back of her jacket. He dragged her out of the ICU. They needed somewhere private… Apollo found a closet. He pulled her in. As soon as that door shut, he snapped.

“You did this!” Apollo shouted, anger finally seeping out. He threw Karuma into one of the storage racks. Karuma went to get up, only for Apollo to grab her collar and jerk her back on her feet. Hot tears streaked down Apollo’s face as Karuma struggled to get out of his hold. “This is all your fault!”

“What the hell are you going on about?!” yelled Karuma, trying to kick Apollo off of her. “Stop this! Trucy—!”

“Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me? She ate it!” Karuma stopped fighting. She stared at Apollo with wide eyes.

“What?” Her face fell. “No… no, no, no. That was meant for you…” Apollo couldn't stand to look at her. She truly tried to get rid of him. Trucy was right. She was right about everything. Apollo returned his focus to Karuma after a long moment of silence.

“It’s true, isn't it?” he asked her. Karuma sighed.

“Is what true?” Rage slowly began to return. It was no use playing dumb now. Not when Trucy's life was at stake. His grip on the mayor's shirt tightened.

“What Trucy has been telling me since I arrived in this town! Everyone here being from a made-up fantasy world. Everyone here having fake memories… forgetting who they really are. The curse! It’s true, isn’t it? All of it!”

“I…” Apollo stared at her. “It’s…” Karuma sighed again. “Yes. It's true.” There was no reaction. Apollo let his arms drop to his sides, releasing Karuma. So… So, it was real. The dam broke.

“I was leaving town,” said Apollo, wiping away the tears that had started to stain his face. “Why couldn't you just leave things alone?”

“Because as long as you're alive, I will never get my happy ending.” That was it? She tried to kill Apollo because of that? Well, now they were here.

“Yeah, well… Trucy isn't going to get hers unless you fix this.” She had been the one to do it. This had been all Karuma’s fault from the start. “Undo it! Wake her up!”

“I can’t!”

“What do you mean you can't?! Don't you have magic?!” She had to have used it to poison the turnover in the first place. She could easily use whatever spell that did this to undo it.

“That was the last of it. Trucy was never supposed to eat it. You were! It was supposed to put you to sleep!” Apollo felt tension strike him where he stood.

“What's it gonna do to her?” Karuma stared at the tiled floor. Apollo didn't like the drawn out silence she was giving him.

“I… I'm not sure. Magic is unpredictable here. There is a possibility that…” Karuma shook her head. She didn’t need to finish her sentence for Apollo to understand.

“So… So Trucy could…?” Karuma hesitated before nodding. Trucy… that turnover was going to kill her. She knew that full well, and yet she ate it. She ate it because Apollo didn't believe her. He had to fix this. “What can we do?”

“What we need to do is get some help.” Karuma stood up straight, brushing the dust off of her clothes. “I know of one other person in this town who remembers magic.”

“Who?” Karuma gave him a look, urging him to take a guess. Out of all the citizens of Storybrooke who…? … Oh. “Y… Yuugami?”

“Actually, he goes by Simon Blackquill.” A deal was made. By the time they left the closet, Trucy was in stable condition.  _ For now _ , Apollo told himself. The clock was ticking. There wasn’t a second to waste.

* * *

 

_ Life hated Phoenix Wright so much right now. The smoke had carried him off to an unknown portion of the forest. He knew every single inch of those woods. He had been through them enough. So… So, he had to find his way out eventually, right? Phoenix picked a random direction and started running. _

_ There was only one thing on his mind. He had to get out of here. He had to find Maya, just like Mia had said to. Together, they would be able to find Miles. Phoenix had to find him. He would always find him. _

_ … Where these trees getting denser? _

_ Phoenix groaned. He was going around in circles. Nothing here looked familiar, no matter what direction he went in. He came to a stop, resting up against a tree. He was going nowhere. He wanted to scream. How in the name of the deepest pits of the Underworld was Phoenix going to get out of this one? _

_ “Lost, are we?” Phoenix whipped around. There was no one behind him. There was, however, someone above him. Phoenix stepped back, staring up at the newcomer. Simon Blackquill was sitting up in the branches above, watching Phoenix like a person watched an ant march across the ground. _

_ “What are you doing here?” Phoenix asked. Blackquill dropped out of the tree, landing on the moss-covered ground with ease. _

_ “I’m here to help you, of course,” said Blackquill. “Why else would I be here?” Phoenix narrowed his gaze. Blackquill had helped him the last time, sure. But that lead to Phoenix getting shot in the shoulder. And captured. Twice. _

_ “I don’t need your help. I’m fine.” Phoenix tried to walk away from the Dark One. However, Blackquill only followed. _

_ “I don't think so.” Phoenix slowed his pace until he stopped. Blackquill stepped in front of him. “This…” he gestured to the forest around them, “is called the Infinite Forest. It’s Von Karma’s personal dumping ground.” Phoenix sighed. Whatever Mia had tried to do, it didn’t work. Von Karma had caught him escaping. That’s what that smoke had been — his punishment. “There’s no way out… except for my way.” _

_ “I want nothing from you.” Phoenix pushed past Blackquill and continued on. He had to get out of here. And he was going to do it on his own. Up until now, magic had ruined most of his life. It had cursed his true love, nearly killed him and subjected countless of his friends to unimaginable fates. _

_ “Not even this?” Phoenix glanced over his shoulder. He was holding something in his fingers. A golden ring with a very familiar gemstone embedded into it… Phoenix slid his hand under his shirt. His mother’s ring. It was no longer around his neck. _

_ “How did you…?” _

_ “The same way I get mostly what I want. Magic.” Phoenix sighed. Of course it was magic. “The very same magic that allows me to do this.” Blackquill threw the ring up in the air. He caught it without a problem, showing the ring to Phoenix once more. The only difference was that the jewel was now glowing a bright pink.  _

_ “What did you do?” _

_ “The ring is now enchanted,” said Blackquill, gazing at the ring. “The closer you get to Miles Edgeworth, the brighter the gem will glow.” Blackquill smirked. “Interested?” Phoenix lunged for the ring. _

_ “Give that back to me.” _

_ “Ah, ah, ah!” Blackquill held the ring out of Phoenix’s reach. He may have been younger, but he was also taller. Phoenix silently cursed Blackquill’s height. “It’s not something I plan to give away so easily. It’s time for us to make a deal.” _

_ “No! No more deals!” Phoenix was done with any deals. He drew the sword at his side. He needed his mother’s ring back, enchanted or not. Phoenix swung his sword. It barely hit Blackquill. The Dark one caught the sword in his hand. _

_ “It seems like we’re doing this,” Blackquill tucked the ring away and out of sight, “the hard way.” Blackquill vanished in a plume of black smoke. Phoenix looked around. Where did that coward go?! _

_ “Over here.” Phoenix spun around. Blackquill was standing behind him. He had his own sword in his hand. Phoenix had to get that ring back. He lunged at Blackquill. The two swords clashed. _

_ Phoenix only kept his mind on the ring. He was slipping. Phoenix wasn’t at the top of his game. It didn’t help that Blackquill seemed to be gifted with the sword. He was probably better than the most skilled knight across the kingdoms, or even Mia herself. He easily caught Phoenix by surprise, pointing the blade at his neck. _

_ “Persistent,” Blackquill commented with a snide smirk. “Had enough?” _

_ “Never.” Phoenix ducked under the sword. He swung in Blackquill’s direction as soon as he was out of harm’s way. The sword cut across Blackquill’s face. Phoenix had managed to land a solid hit. _

_ The Dark One stood still. A slow grin curled up on his features. He dragged his thumb over the cut. It sealed itself shut, as if Blackquill had simply wiped it away. Quicker than lightning, Blackquill jumped back into the fight. His sword collided with Phoenix’s, pressing down upon it. The edge of Phoenix’s blade was getting dangerously close, and so was Blackquill. He put a hand on Phoenix’s chest. _

_ A pulse shuddered out. Phoenix found himself flying backwards. He collided with a tree. That was going to leave a huge mark in tomorrow morning. Phoenix dropped into the dirt. His sword was gone from his hand. He looked up. Blackquill had both blades, with Phoenix’s own sword inches away from his face. Phoenix groaned. _

_ “So brave and gallant,” Blackquill told the false prince. “And yet, so pointless.” He dropped the sword in front of Phoenix. The man stood, picking the weapon up. Blackquill’s sword vanished in a shimmer of black. “Bravery won’t get you out of this forest, but magic will. Believe me, this is a deal you want to make. Mostly because you and I both want the same thing.” _

_ “What’s that?” Phoenix asked, raising a brow. What could they possibly have in common that would get him to agree to Blackquill’s demand? _

_ “For you and your true love to be together, of course.” Phoenix stared at Blackquill. With a small bit of hesitance, he sheathed his sword. The Dark One had his attention. Whatever this deal was… it better be worth the outcome. _

* * *

 

Ryuichi stood outside the school. Classes had let out a while ago. Usually by now, Trucy would be out, and the pair would be walking home. Where was she? 

Ryuichi sighed. She better not have skipped school again. If she did, he had a clear inkling why. She had been so upset that morning… Trucy probably stayed home to stop Apollo from leaving. If she did, she obviously failed. Apollo was leaving town and that was that. He had told the teacher himself. If not… Ryuichi wondered if Apollo was still even at home, waiting to say goodbye to his sister.

There were footsteps behind him. Ryuichi had come to know that pace quite well in the past few months. His heart briefly skipped a beat as Reiji had walked up to him. They hadn’t spoken since Reiji had been released from custody. Even then… it hadn’t been a good conversation.

“Hey,” Reiji said after a long pause.

“H-Hey…” Ryuichi replied. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. This was more than awkward for him. “Is uh… um…” What was he supposed to say?

“I was wrong.” Ryuichi looked up at Reiji. He was being sincere. That sincerity hurt to listen to. “I was wrong about you and about me and about… everything.”

“Reiji…”

“Please, just listen to me.” Ryuichi fell quiet. He wanted to walk away right now, to not let himself feel the pain. His feet didn’t move. “I refused to let you help me, and I wish that I had a good reason why. I wish I let you do something. But…” Reiji sighed. “It’s as if I keep making these wrong decisions, and I don’t understand why they keep happening.” Ryuichi felt everything grow tense. Reiji sighed again. “As I have said before, ever since I woke up from that coma, my life hasn’t made sense. Nothing here felt real… except for when I was with you.”

“Reiji, why are you here?” It didn’t make sense. After what he said, Ryuichi thought Reiji never wanted to see him again.

“Because Ichiru put a down payment on an apartment in Seattle before she vanished,” Reiji explained. “She’s not going to use it, but I am.” There was a loud crack in his heart. Reiji was… He was going to leave? He was leaving Storybrooke? Reiji took one of Ryuichi’s hands. Ryuichi didn’t want to let go of it. “Unless I’m given a reason to stay.”

“Reiji… I… I… I don’t know.” Ryuichi felt each of Reiji’s words taking root in his mind. They were sincere and real. His heart was screaming for him to take the man into his arms again… to not let go, to finally let himself be with the person he loved. “Everything’s just all… After everything that happened… I…”

_ I keep being the one who ends up hurting you.  _ Ryuichi pulled his hand out of Reiji’s. The warmth faded away all too quickly. He wanted it back desperately.

“... It seems like I have my answer,” Reiji said. He stepped away from Ryuichi. He felt another crack in his heart. “If you change your mind… I’ll call you when I reach Seattle.” Ryuichi didn’t move to stop him. He wanted Reiji to stay. He didn’t want to lose him. Not again. But them being together… it only lead to disaster.

Reiji was gone before Ryuichi could change his mind. He sighed. Everyone was leaving. Apollo… Reiji… Things were going back to the way they were before Apollo arrived in Storybrooke. Only this time, Ryuichi had a breaking heart. He was suffering… just as Mei had wanted him to.

Ryuichi was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his ringtone. He stared at the caller ID. He raised an eyebrow. Why would the hospital be calling him? Maybe a patient had some complaint about his volunteering… or lack therefore of.

“Hello?” said Ryuichi as he picked up the call. “This is—"

“Mr. Naruhodou? I have bad news.” The voice was unfamiliar. Ryuichi straightened up. “Your daughter is currently here in the hospital.” Ryuichi's chest tightened.

“Wh-What?!” How… why… when…?! Every question kept getting caught in his throat.

“Mr. Justice brought her in. She's currently comatose, but her vitals are—” Ryuichi snapped to attention. He finally found the words to say again.

“I-I’ll be right there.”

“We’ll fill you in when you arrive.” Ryuichi hung up. No… he was losing everything. He was not about to lose Trucy, too. That little girl was the only thing keeping him together. Ryuichi ran as fast as he could go to Storybrooke General Hospital.

* * *

 

_ Phoenix didn't know whether or not he made the right decision in trusting Blackquill. After all, he was the Dark One — the most powerful and feared man across all continents. However… if it would get him to Miles, Phoenix was willing to do nearly anything. It was his fault that Miles was in the situation. He ate that apple because of him. Phoenix had to set this right. _

_ Blackquill held out his hand as if he were expecting to catch something. Instead, there was small swirl of black smoke. It morphed and twisted itself into a small bottle. The bottle was filled with a glowing purple liquid. _

_ “This is the most powerful magic of all. True love,” Blackquill explained, answering a question Phoenix never asked. Phoenix reached out to take it. Blackquill held it away from him. “Careful. As of right now, this is all I have left.” _

_ “Left?” Phoenix repeated. That meant he was able to produce more of it… There was a question he wanted answered. “What so you know about true love, Blackquill?” _

_ “Not so much as you, but not so little as you might think.” _

_ “You?” Blackquill nodded. Phoenix could only think of one reason for that. “Wait, are telling me that you loved someone?” _

_ “Believe it or not, I'm not heartless.” Phoenix never said that he was. “It wasn't a love like that between you and Prince Edgeworth. More like that between you and your little fairy friend, Princess Fey.” Phoenix put his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Don't act like that, I know everything. It might not be what you think of when I say ‘love’ but I can assure you. It was still love all the same.” Did he say was? _

_ “What happened?” For a split second, Phoenix could have sworn he saw Blackquill’s expression grow soft. _

_ “I made a mistake, and the price I had to pay was losing that love. That's the thing about true love. It can slip through your fingers so easily…” said Blackquill solemnly. Phoenix stared at him. Just what had happened to this man? Blackquill shook his head. “Back to our discussion. As I said, true love is the most powerful magic known to man. It's the only magic strong enough to break any curse, so it must be protected at all costs.”  _

_ “And you're telling me this because…?” Blackquill’s little explanation didn’t quite fit into the puzzle here. At least not from what Phoenix could see. “What exactly is it that you want me to do, Blackquill?” _

_ “What I want you to do is to help me protect it.” Blackquill waved a hand. In his palm materialized a golden, egg-shaped case with a shimmer of black light. _

_ “How do I do that?” Phoenix asked as Blackquill placed the potion inside the casing. _

_ “I want you to hide it for me.” He had a feeling that there was more to this. Blackquill snapped the case shut. It locked with a small click. “Inside the belly of a beast where no one would think to look for it.” And there was the catch. _

_ “Why hide it?” Blackquill tossed the case to Phoenix. The false prince fumbled with it before catching the egg. _

_ “Let's just say I'm saving it for a rainy day…” Blackquill smirked. Whatever was going through his head, Phoenix didn’t care. Besides, how hard could hiding a simple case be? _

* * *

 

On the way to Yuugami’s, Apollo kept taking glances at his phone. He was half expecting to get a call from the hospital telling him that Trucy’s condition had worsened. All he had gotten were frantic text messages from Ryuichi asking what had happened. Apollo explained to the best of his ability but… he felt like there was nothing he could really do. He hadn’t even noticed their arrival until Karuma smacked him on the shoulder.

They walked up to the shop. Karuma practically knocked the door off of its hinges pushing it open. Yuugami was standing at his usual place at the counter. Apollo could hear a loud, bird-like cry from the backroom. He really hoped that door stayed closed. Yuugami focused on Apollo.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that the look of a believer?” he mused as Apollo and Karuma marched up to him.

“We need your help,” Apollo told him. Better to get straight to the point than mess around with banter.

“Indeed you do. It seems like quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend.” Yuugami had a smirk on his face. Apollo couldn't tell what it was for. Yuugami turned to Karuma. “I told you that all magic comes with a price.”

“Trucy shouldn't be the one to pay it,” Karuma hissed. 

“If I recall, you said that you didn’t care who paid the price or how they did.” She said what now? Karuma hit the counter.

“I didn't know it was going to be her!” Apollo shook his head. It didn't matter what Karuma said. There was one thing they were here for, and it wasn't banter.

“Can you help us?” Apollo asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. Yuugami nodded, much to Apollo's relief.

“Of course I can,” he said. “True love, Justice-dono, is the only magic powerful enough to travel across realms and break any curse. Luckily for you both, I happened to be able to bottle it.”

“You did?” said Karuma. She made it sound like it was an impossible thing to do. Once again, Yuugami nodded, glancing towards Apollo.

“I made the most powerful potion in all the realms from strands of your parents’ hair, actually.” 

“My parents?” Apollo almost forgot about how his parents were from the Enchanted… His parents. He made a mental note to do something later.

“Oh, yes. Their love was a powerful one. So powerful in fact, that when I was in possession of the Dark Curse, I added the potion to the parchment. Consider it a failsafe.” He could do that? But why would he…?

“That's why the curse can be broken, isn't it?” Yuugami gave Apollo another nod.

“Now you're getting it.” Apollo sighed. They were getting off track again.

“But I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Trucy.” Besides, he wouldn't be able to break the curse even if he wanted to. As the book said, the Savior was his mother, not him. 

“Then it's your lucky day. The bottle I used on the curse wasn’t the only one that I had. I saved another for a rainy day.”

“Well it’s storming like a bitch outside. Where is it?” If that was the key to waking Trucy up was that potion, then they needed it as quickly as possible.

“The problem isn’t where it is. Your problem is getting to it.”

“Enough riddles!” said a frustrated Karuma. Her hand twiched, wanting desperately to go to the whip hanging at her waist. “Just tell us what we need to do and how to do it!”

“You do nothing, Your Highness,” said Yuugami flatly. “It has to be Justice-dono.” Apollo stared at Yuugami. wait, why did it have to be him? Karuma played just as big a part in this as he did. “He must be the one to find it. You know why, Your Highness.” Karuma grit her teeth.

“Call me that again, Blackquill. Go ahead. See what happens. I dare you.” Yuugami simply ignored her. Apollo was still stuck on one little fact.

“What? Why does it have to be me?” Apollo asked. Yuugami and Karuma exchanged a look with each other. It seemed like no matter what the reason was, they weren’t going to tell Apollo. He sighed. “Okay. Whatever. Either way, I can get your potion for you. Where is it?”

“Hmm. Tell me something, Princess Von Karma,” said Yuugami to Karuma. Von Karma? That had to be her real name, right? “Is our Khura’inese friend still down in the basement?” Karuma stared at him for some time before a look of realization swept across her face.

“Oh, you twisted troll,” she said. “You hid it with  _ her _ ?”

“Who?”

“No, not with her.  _ In _ her.” Yuugami smirked. That didn’t make the situation sound all that better. “I knew no one would be that dense to try and go after it if she had it. Besides, your father couldn’t resist bringing her over. It made the situation all the more better for me.”

“Um… who are  you talking about?” Apollo asked, finally getting his question across.

“Someone you should be prepared for.” Yuugami disappeared in the back room for a brief moment. When he returned, he was carrying a long case with him. He placed it on the counter, sliding it towards Apollo. “Where you’re going, you might need this.”

Apollo exchanged another look with Karuma. He had a bad feeling about this. Whatever that was, it couldn’t have been any worse than the given situation. Apollo popped the case open. Laying inside was a sheathed sword. Apollo carefully took it out. With curiosity in mind, he withdrew the blade. The steel looked more like shining silver. Light reflected off of it as if it were a polished mirror.

“The sword of Phoenix Wright,” Yuugami continued. Phoenix Wright… Apollo knew that name. If the book was right than this sword.. it belonged to Ryuichi. “It can deflect any dark magic that strikes its surface. I believe you know what to do.”

Apollo tucked the blade under his arm. He and Karuma left as swiftly as they arrived. There were things to do and a battle to prepare for. Time was ticking. And there would be no way the clock was stopping this time. 

* * *

 

Mei watched from the doorway. Trucy was in a stable condition for now. This was their last chance to say anything to her. If their mission failed… Mei shook her head. It wasn’t going to fail. She and Justice were going to save Trucy. Either way, this could very well be their final farewells. Mei could only hope that she could hear them from wherever her soul was.

“Trucy… you were right about the curse… I’m sorry,” Justice said the girl. He had her storybook held tightly to his chest. “You were right about the curse… you were right about everything. I’m…” He was hesitant in saying it. “We’re family, Trucy. I should have believed you about that from the very beginning.” He placed the book on an empty chair nearby.

“I’m going to wake you up, I promise. And when I do... “ Justice shook his head. “I’m not going to leave. Not this time, not ever. Trucy I… I…” Whatever it was he wanted to say, Justice couldn’t get it out. He brushed Trucy’s hair off of her forehead before making his way towards the exit. Mei  He held out an arm to stop Mei from going on.

“I have to do something real quick,” he said to her. “There’s someone I need to talk to.”

“I’ll give you ten minutes.” Justice nodded, heading out the door. “Don’t be late!”

“Yeah!” Mei was certain Justice didn’t hear her. She sighed. Either way, he knew about the ticking clock above their heads.

Mei entered the room. She couldn’t help but fight the urge to tear up. This… This was all her fault. Her selfish desire for revenge had caused this. If Trucy died, then her blood would be on Mei’s hands. The girl hated her with all her being. All Mei wanted was to fix that relationship, not destroy it. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She looked at Trucy’s peaceful form. She looked like she was asleep, if it were for the countless monitors and equipment attached to her body. Mei knew better.

“Trucy, I am so sorry…” was the only thing Mei could think of to say. “It wasn’t supposed to be you… This wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m so sorry…”

“Pity, isn’t it?” That voice… Mei spun around, a hand on her whip. Desirée crept out of the shadows. Mei had nearly forgotten about her. Now wasn’t the best time for her to make a reappearance.

“I’m here to collect,” said the hatter’s wife. Was she serious? “Where… Where is he… My husband?”

“Apollo Justice was supposed to be cursed, and he wasn’t. He didn’t eat the apple, Trucy did,” said Mei sharply. “As far as I’m concerned, that makes our deal null and void.” 

“I did what you asked, and you’re going to screw me over?” Mei rolled her eyes. She didn’t have time for this.

“Look at it however you want, Desirée, but the fact is that we are done.” She tired to exit the room. Desirée blocked her way.

“But I’m… I’m not done with you.”

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” The look in his eyes said that he desperately wanted to. “Go on. Do it, I dare you.” Desirée made no move to attack Mei. That’s what she thought. She pushed past the hatter’s wife. “If you’ll excuse me, I have someone I need to save.”

“You’re just like your father.” Mei stumbled. She froze. She shook her head. No, she wasn’t her father. And she was willing to prove Desirée… prove  _ everyone _ wrong.

“I will never be like my father.” She left the room, ready to fix all the mistakes that she had made for the past thirty-three years -- starting with the most recent.

Mei may have been done with Desirée, but she was beyond finished with her. In this land… she could get her revenge another way. Watching the mayor so much would finally come in use.

* * *

 

The night before was playing over and over again in his mind. Everything that he said… Apollo sighed as he made his way up to the motel door. Did she even want to see him? After everything Apollo had said… He kept his fingers crossed that Lamiroir at least answered the door.

“L… Lamiroir?” Apollo knocked on her door. There was no reply. “Please open up. I know you're in there.” He knocked again. “Open up. Lamiroir!” Apollo had reached his breaking point. He rested his hand against the door. Was it even worth knocking anymore? “Mom… please…”

There was the creak of the bed… the sound of footsteps coming to the door. It opened. There stood Lamiroir. She had discarded her usual veil. Perhaps she didn’t need it anymore now that her secret was out.

“Apollo…” She still sounded hurt. After all that he said, Apollo couldn’t blame her for feeling that way. 

“I… I believe. I know the truth now, and I believe. You told me that one day I would see how magical the world is, and I… I do.” He had to get that out before she closed the door in his face. She had to do that at some point, right? “I understand if you never want to see me again… I wouldn’t want to either. I just wanted to apologize for what I s—”

Apollo was cut off when Lamiroir placed her hands on his shoulders. She suddenly pulled him in close. This… wasn’t what he had been expecting. He had thought she was shut him out as he had done to her.

“My son…” She was crying again. If it was from joy, well… that was all Apollo wanted in that moment. He hugged her back. This was something that he severely lacked in his life. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been held by his mother. “I am so sorry… I never wanted to leave you. If I knew you were alive I…”

“I know. I’m sorry too.” As much as Apollo wanted this to go on, there were things he had to do. And time was ticking. He didn’t know how long he had left before Karuma sent him an angry string of text messages. “But we can talk about that later. Right now, I need your help.”

Lamiroir ushered Apollo inside of her room. This was something that needed to be talked about in private. True, there weren't that many people who stayed at the motel, but there was no doubt that there was the possibility of being overheard. Apollo wasn’t sure where to start. He glanced at the screen of his phone. No messages yet. Lamiroir shut the door.

“It’s… It’s Trucy,” Apollo began to tell Lamiroir as he paced back and forth across the room. How was he supposed to tell this to his mother? To Trucy’s mother? Better to go on than hesitate. “K-Kaurma brought back something from the… the… your world. Trucy ate it and now she…” He didn’t want to say it. “She’s in the hospital. She’s in a coma, she won’t wake up. She might just…” Apollo still didn’t want to say it.

“The sleeping curse…” Was that the culprit? Apollo sighed, shaking his head.

“I-I guess.” He wouldn’t be the one to ask. He just started believing in magic. “Lamiroir, there has to be some way to break the spell.”

“Magic is not of this realm,” said Lamiroir as she sat down on her bed. “Without it, there is only one way.” Apollo stopped in front of her. “Break the curse.” That’s what Yuugami had mentioned. Was that really the key to waking her up?

“Then you have to come with me.” Trucy kept saying that they needed to find their mother so she could break the curse. Lamiroir shook her head. “What?”

“I can’t.” Again, what?! But Trucy said… Her book said…

“But you’re the Savior,” said Apollo. What he was told couldn’t have been wrong. “Why can't you break it?”

“I can’t because I’m not the Savior.” Apollo froze in place. The words hit him like a two ton semi-truck. If Lamiroir wasn’t the savior, then how were they going to break the curse? Lamiroir gestured for Apollo to sit down next to her. With a second of hesitation, he did. This felt all too strange for comfort.

“What do you mean you’re not the Savior? The book said that you had to get to safety. Why else would they need to keep you from the curse’s effects?”

“It was due to that they only thought it was me. Apollo, before the curse was cast, there was a prophecy given,” Lamiroir explained. Apollo knew that. The book didn’t go into a deep enough detail, but he knew that. It basically stated that Lamiroir was the Savior. Why was she say that she wasn’t? “It said that the Savior is the one born of true love. That they shall find the town on their twenty-second birthday. Apollo, when was it that you arrive in town?” What did that have to do with anything?

“October 12th,” Apollo answered all the same. “My twenty second—” Realization hit him like a pound of bricks dropped on his head. What had happened back in the kitchen… “It… it’s me? I'm the Savior? Trucy was telling the truth?!”

“Because I told her.” Lamiroir placed a hand on top of her son’s. “That’s why I needed you to believe, why you need to wake up. You’re the only one who can break the curse and restore everyone’s memories.” The phantom weight on Apollo’s shoulders grew heavier. First, it was just Trucy he had to save. Now it was the entire population of Storybrooke. This wasn’t what he wanted. Apollo sighed. This may not have been what he wanted, but it’s what he was getting. He had no choice now but to accept it. First things came first, though.

“I’ll try, I promise. But… I gotta save Trucy first. And to do that, I need your help.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.” Apollo pulled his hand away from his mother’s as he stood. Just trying to process the fact that magic was real felt like it was conflicting with Apollo’s morals. It felt like he was trapped in a nightmare that he desperately wanted to wake up from. But no. No matter how much he wanted this to be a dream, it wasn't. This was reality. “This… This is all too much… I just talked to a magical, possibly evil princess and a dark magician about a quest to find magic. No normal person can do this!”

“Lucky for us, you’re not normal.” That definitely wasn’t reassuring. Lamiroir stopped, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You can save Trucy. You can save all of them.” She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Apollo’s forehead. “Good luck… my son.”

The wish was tender and sweet. The meeting, however, gave Apollo more than what he bargained for. The Savior. Apollo was the Savior of Storybrooke. Maybe that’s why Karuma and Yuugami were giving him those looks earlier. They knew what he didn’t.

What Apollo did and didn’t know wasn’t important right now. He left the motel as swiftly as he came. He rushed over to where he was meant to meet Karuma. She was waiting for him outside of the clocktower with Ryuichi’s sword was tucked under her arm. Apollo had almost forgotten that he had left it in her car when they went to the hospital. She handed the blade over to him.

_ How? _ Apollo stared at the scabbard. As Karuma began unlocking the barred door, Apollo tired to figure out how exactly he wa supposed to get this thing on his belt. There was a click. Apollo followed Karuma into the building, still trying to attach the sword to his person. There was a groan.

“Come here.” Apollo didn’t fight against her. She took the scabbard from him, and began to attach it properly to his belt.

“Er… thanks.” Apollo took the opportunity to look around. There were shelves of books lining in the walls What was this? A library? “What is this place?” His belt was drawn a little too tight as Karuma finished her work.

“That’s not important right now,” said Karuma. “Shall we get on with it?” Apollo sighed.

“Lead the way.” Karuma nodded. She strode up to one of the few bare walls in the building. The only exception was the delicate engraving of a tree that covered its source. She traced her finger across one of the branches before coming an apple at its end. She pressed it. Karuma stepped back as the wall rose. Apollo watched with wide eyes.

“Whoa…” Apollo breathed out. Behind the wall was a large door covered with gears. Karuma went over to a small control panel near the door. She pulled a lever. Mechanics whirred, and the door slowly opened. Behind it was an cage-like elevator.

“Get in.” Apollo took his eyes off the mechanical marvel when Karuma ordered him to move.

“After you, Your Highness.” Karuma narrowed her eyes at the name.

“Running this thing is a two man job — the elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay here and lower you down.”

“I’m just supposed to trust you?” They may have been working together, but that didn’t undo the horrible things that Karuma had done in the past. Karuma rolled her eyes.

“You don’t have a choice Justice. Only I know how to work the elevator.” Apollo sighed. There wasn’t time to argue about this. Apollo went to step into the elevator. He hesitated at the last second. There was a feeling of dread that grew the longer he stared at that elevator.

“What’s down there?” Apollo asked. Karuma simply glanced at the inside of the elevator before returning her attention to the controls.

“It’s not what's down there… it’s  _ who’s _ down there.” Karuma tightened her grip on the lever. She had yet to let go of it. “Since he was the one who put the curse together in the first place, my father was the one to decide everyone’s fates. Down there is a… friend of my family’s. Her punishment is different than everyone else’s. My father trapped her in a different form. She doesn’t want to hear from his daughter. You can trust me on that.” Apollo ran a hand over his bracelet. He still wasn’t sure. He was putting his life in her hands. More than that, he was putting someone else’s life in her hands.

“Let’s be clear about something, Karuma. You realize that if you leave me down there… you know what will happen. If I die down there… so does Trucy.”

“Then let’s get on with it.” Apollo nodded. “You know what you have to do?

“Get the egg, get back to the elevator, try not to die.” Apollo entered the elevator. He drew a breath to calm himself down. He nodded, giving the mayor the signal to go on ahead. Karuma pulled the lever. The elevator gave a great shudder. Apollo shut his eyes, hearing only his own heartbeat and the sound of grinding gears as he descended into the lair of the beast.

* * *

 

_ Blackquill’s help was necessary in this situation. He took Phoenix to a fortress overlooking the side of a cliff surrounded by water. All he did was wish him luck before sending him on his merry way. Phoenix had his sword drawn from the moment he stepped into the fort. There was the feeling of dread coursing through his body. He shifted the egg in his arms. There didn’t seem to be anyone here. So why did he feel like he was about to die? _

_ Phoenix wandered aimlessly around the fortress for what felt like forever. Was the so-called beast even in here? Surely he would have found it by now. There was the sound of faint footsteps coming from the next room. Phoenix slowed his walk until he stopped altogether. That had to be what he was looking for, right? _

_ He followed the sound of the footsteps, moving so he could make as little noise as possible. He found a door and pushed it open. Phoenix eased himself inside. The door had opened up into a grand hall. Inside was a regally dressed woman. So far, she had been the only person Phoenix had seen. Maybe she would be willing to help. _

_ Phoenix walked up to her. The woman remained calm and quiet when she heard him. She turned, facing the phony prince. There was something about that look in her eyes... _

_ “I apologize for trespassing,” Phoenix said quickly, hoping not to get thrown out on the spot. “But um… I've come looking for the beast that resides in this castle. I was wondering if you could help me—" The woman waved her hand, cutting Phoenix off right there. There was a force that threw Phoenix back against one of the pillars that decorated the room. _

_ “You don’t have to look far,” said the woman. “The beast would be me. However, that name is so harsh. I prefer to be called Ga’ran.” Phoenix did a double take as he stood. He was going to need a smaller egg. Ga’ran clicked her tongue, shaking her head. “It's such a shame you have to die now. You really are so handsome.” _

_ Phoenix dashed for her, sword tightly in his grasp. Ga’ran simply laughed. She waved her hand again. The candles that illuminated most of the room were snuffed out. The only light came from the large window at the front. Phoenix's sword struck the stone where Ga’ran once stood. Her cackle echoed out from the shadows. _

_ “Show yourself!” The laugh grew into more of a beast-like growl. His blood ran cold. Phoenix whipped around. Standing behind him was not Ga’ran, but a large, fire-breathing dragon. _

_ Well, if he took down a dragon once, he could certainly do it again. _

_ Ga’ran roared, immediately darting for the prince. Phoenix had to come up with a plan, and quickly. But first, he had to get away from Ga’ran. _

_ Phoenix ran. He ducked behind one of the pillars, hidden away by the shadows. He had to think of something. He peered out from his hiding place. Ga’ran was desperately trying to find him. He watched her move in and out of the pillars, searching through the dark. She had to have some sort of weakness. _

_ That's when he saw it. Dimly glowing in the shadows was a small spot on Ga’ran’s head. They were slits — slits for something Phoenix did not necessarily know what for. He did know one thing. It was an opening he could go for. _

_ There was a small balcony above the room. If he could get to it… _

_ Ga’ran went for the other side of the room where Phoenix was hiding. There was no time to waste thinking. Now was the time for action. Sheathing his sword, Phoenix made a mad dash for the stairs at the opposite end of the room. Ga’ran roared again. She had found her prey. Phoenix wasn't going to let her have victory so easily. _

_ He ran up the stairs and onto the upper level. Phoenix gave a sharp whistle, attracting to dragon’s attention.  _

_ “Hey!” he shouted. There was a growl. Ga’ran snapped at him, wanting nothing more than to slaughter the prince. Phoenix had a better idea. _

_ He jumped off of the railing. Phoenix hit Ga’ran’s back. She thrashed around, trying to get him off. Phoenix clung on as tight as he cloud. He made his way up to the dragon's slits. It was there that he plunged the egg inside. The deed was done. _

_ Ga’ran roared. Her thrashing became too much for Phoenix to handle. She bucked backwards, and the prince lost his grip. He was sent flying into the window. The force was enough to shatter the glass. Phoenix fell, and kept falling until he hit the water below. _

_ That wasn't how he planned to escape, but oh well. The job was done, and Phoenix was still alive. That's all that mattered. He swam up to the surface, breaking to meet the cold, fading winter air. _

_ This was hopefully worth it. There were a dozen new bruises on his body, and possibly a broken rib from Ga’ran throwing him. Phoenix sighed. Despite every muscle in his body aching, he swam back to shore. Now it was time for Blackquill to hold up his end of the bargain. _

* * *

 

Apollo was only comforted by the sound of his beating heart as the elevator descended down the shaft. His dreaded feeling just kept building. Whatever was down there had even Karuma scared. He tried not to think about it. The anticipation of the event was always worse than the event itself, right? So, whatever was down here couldn't have been as bad as Apollo was imagining.

If that was the case, why did Apollo have the feeling he was about to die?

The elevator gave a sudden jolt before stopping. Apollo opened his eyes. Below the building and now open to him was a large cavern. The only light came from small cracks above. The way the rocks were… was Apollo in the mines? 

He started walking. That creature or whatever it was had to have been down here somewhere. Apollo had to find it. He didn't know how long he had before time ran out. And Trucy…

He shook his head. She was going to get through this. Apollo was going to break the curse and wake her up. Then… Then he was going to tell her something that she needed to hear. Trucy wasn't going to—

Apollo’s train of thought was cut off when he collided with something. He gripped onto whatever it was. There was a single thought that came to mind. It wasn't rock.

Apollo took a step back. He stared at his unintentional discovery. It was a shattered glass case. No, it wasn't a case. Upon getting a closer look, Apollo found that he recognized it. This was the glass coffin from Trucy’s storybook. 

He ran his fingers along the wood. Why was this here? He didn’t see any reason to bring it along in the curse. Maybe as some sort of trophy? That was a disturbing thought. Apollo found something engraved along the side.

_ “ _ Miles Edgeworth,” Apollo muttered as he read the inscription, “the man who gave up his life for love and for the greater good, the true prince of—" Apollo was cut off by a low noise emittinating behind him. A hand flew to the sword at his side. Apollo’s eyes widened. Standing behind him was the beast he had been warned about.

It was a dragon. It was a freaking dragon. The chance of Apollo dying down in the cavern just doubled.

He backed away from the creature as it came closer and closer. There was no way he would be able to kill this thing. He couldn't sit still, either. Apollo had to do  _ something _ .

So, he ran. The dragon gave chase. The thing was catching up to him faster than Apollo anticipated. It was going to kill him. Apollo had been so distracted by the dragon that he didn’t realize where exactly he was heading until too late.

Apollo ran off the edge of a ravine. In a panic, he grabbed onto the ledge. The force of gravity tried to pull him down. Apollo held on tight. The dragon roared. It rushed past him and down the ravine. Apollo stared as it disappeared into the abyss.

After some struggle, he pulled himself up. Apollo could feel his heart beating wildly, and his breathing heavy. He glanced over the edge. The dragon had gone down there after him. So was it dead?

The universe decided no. A plume of burning hot flames spewed out from the gorge. Apollo stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. Out of the ravine came the dragon. Of course. Wings. It had to be a flying dragon, didn't it? 

Apollo stood still for a moment. He turned and ran again, making it back to the coffin with the dragon hot on his tail. He ducked behind a large rock hidden away by the shadows. He had to calm down. He had to think.

Apollo really wished he had his gun on him. It would have made this fight far easier. Unfortunately, that was back at the sheriff's station. All Apollo had was a sword that he didn't know how to use. Why would Yuugami give this to him if he didn’t know what to do with it? Apollo withdrew it, staring at the blade.

He had to think about this before that dragon found him. What exactly could he do? He couldn’t get close enough to use the sword unless he wanted to end up a burnt piece of bacon. The sword had to be used at a long range if Apollo wanted to survive. He could throw it, but… wait.

_ If it worked for Disney, hopefully it will work for me! _

Apollo tightened his grip on the sword’s handle. He ran out from behind the safety of his hiding place. The dragon didn’t notice him. Apollo felt like he was crazy for doing this. He gave a loud, sharp whistle.

“Hey!” he shouted. The dragon turned. It began to charge. Without hesitation, Apollo threw the sword. The blade’s path was as tried and true as its owner. The sword plunged into the belly of the beast. The dragon cried out, roaring with immense pain. A bright glow erupted from its wound. Apollo watched as the dragon burned up, disintegrating into ash. A golden egg dropped on top of the remains, the sword landing right next to it.

A wide grin grew on his face. Apollo couldn't believe it. He had just killed a dragon. 

Grabbing the egg and the sword, Apollo ran back to the elevator. He shouted for Karuma to let him up. The elevator slowly began to ascend.

They might just make it.

* * *

 

Ryuichi refused to leave his daughter’s side. She looked so peaceful, laying there in that hospital bed. And it broke his heart. According to the attending staff (and Apollo,) Trucy had eaten something. She just ate something and then collapsed. When she got here, she wasn’t breathing. She was stable for now, but… the doctors had said it was hopeless. There was a small, almost zero chance that she would ever wake up. That’s what they said about another coma patient, and yet he ended up waking. Ryuichi could only hope that Trucy did the same.

He found her storybook laying on a chair. He didn’t know what spurred him to do it, maybe it was because the last person he read to woke from a coma, but Ryuichi pulled up the chair to Trucy’s bed. He opened the book. This was her favorite thing. Ryuichi felt like this was the only thing he could do now.

He read through that book. He started at the beginning, not once stopping for anything. Ryuichi wished that Trucy could hear him. He wanted her to be able to hear him. No, Trucy had to hear him. She just had to.

“And, yes, he was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was his end,” Ryuichi read aloud. Trucy always expressed how much she loved this part of the story. “When Prince Phoenix saw his beloved Miles in the glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give him one last kiss.” Ryuichi found the words getting harder and harder to read. “And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Miles and bringing light to the darkness.” Ryuichi couldn’t read anymore. He shut the book, staring at the cover.

“Trucy…” he said, looking up towards the sleeping girl. If she was listening… then she had to know this, the truth. “I gave you this book for a reason. I know…” he sighed, “I know that life doesn’t always have a happy ending. But I thought that…. that you would. I just wanted you to have some hope that good would always—” The monitors started to go off in a wild series of beeps. Ryuichi shot up out of his chair.

“Trucy? Trucy?!” The doctors rushed into the room, nurses following after. The doctors pushed Ryuichi out of the way to get to his child. “What’s wrong?”

“Hanaka, get him out of here now!” One of the nurses tried to pull Ryuichi out of the room. He refused to move.

“What is it? What’s going on? What’s wrong with her?!” Ryuichi shouted in a panicked frenzy. One of doctors pushed him back.

“Her heart rate is falling.” Another nurse grabbed Ryuichi. He was helpless, watching the medical staff trying to resuscitate Trucy. Panic took over. Fear flooded his system.

“No…” His little girl… she wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating. “No, no, no!” tears started for form in his eyes. A third nurse helped her co-workers. “TRUCY!”

The nurses fought against Ryuichi. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave her side. Trucy wasn’t dying. She wasn't! The nurses managed to drag the breaking father from the room. Ryuichi cried out one more time.

“TRUCY!”

* * *

 

_ Phoenix collapsed on the shore. Everything hurt. His body was telling him to lay there and die. His mind and the person waiting for him farther up the way said otherwise. Phoenix forced himself to stand, walking over to where Blackquill was sitting. _

_ “That was… quite impressive,” said Blackquill as the fake prince dropped down beside him. “Very impressive, indeed. Especially the part where she threw you out the window.” Phoenix glared at Blackquill and his twisted attempt at humor. _

_ “I've done all that you've asked,” he said. “Now, give me back my ring.” _

_ “Of course.” Blackquill withdrew the ring. He held it out before Phoenix, who hastily took it. “With this, Phoenix Wright… you will find him. Now, hold still for a moment.” Blackquill waved his hand over the man. Phoenix felt strength returning to his worn-out body. Pain disappeared from his back and chest. The bruises around his wrists from months of chains and shackles were gone. Blackquill had healed his injuries. _

_ “Thank you.” Phoenix stared down at the ring. It was still dimly glowing. He had no time to waste. He went to follow the ring’s trail, only to be halted by Blackquill once again. _

_ “There’s something missing…” muttered the Dark One. With a snap of his fingers, a black shimmer covered Phoenix. Not only had Blackquill mended his body, he also fixed the mess of clothes he had been wearing. Well, if Phoenix could even call it fixing. What he was wearing now was something that an actual prince in a fictional story would wear. _

_ Phoenix stared at Blackquill. First, he was helping him find Miles (twice, counting this time). Then, he healed his injuries and now this? What was going through that man's head? Whatever it was, it made no sense to Phoenix. _

_ “Why are you doing this?” Phoenix asked. “You have to get something out of it. What?” Blackquill only responded with a simple shrug. _

_ “Call me a fan of true love.” Phoenix didn’t believe it. “You better hurry. He's waiting.” _

_ Phoenix clutched the ring tightly in his hand. He took off in the direction the light leaded him. Blackquill was right, he had to hurry. The clock was ticking. And Phoenix had not a second to waste. He was going to find Miles. He would always find Miles. Phoenix picked up his pace. _

* * *

 

She stared out the window. It was small and allowed for barely any light, but it was hers. It was her only opening to the outside world. That, and the noises she heard. Voices were like music on her ears. Even the faintest whisper of the janitor passing by her door gave her pleasure. Listening to the world around her was the only thing keeping her sane.

But today was different. The tiny air shaft in her room carried various voices throughout the hospital to her. The voices she was hearing now though, were shouting. They were calling for doctors. And there was the sound of someone screaming. That scream filled her with sadness and guilt, nearly breaking her heart. Whoever was on the other side… she hoped they were alright.

There was the click of the door’s lock. She sat up in a hurry, breaking away from the voices she was listening to. She was greeted by a woman opening her door. The woman was wearing one of the nurse’s uniforms, but she wasn't one of the nurses though. She knew every single nurse in the hospital. The woman must have been new. She had a scar going around her neck.

“Come with me.” The woman crossed over to her, hurriedly pulling her up on her feet. She nearly tripped over the hem of her too-long pants as he did.

“Who are you?” she asked. If the woman was a nurse, she definitely must have been new. Patients in this ward were never supposed to leave their rooms.

“My name is Desirée, and I need your help to do something that I can’t.” This woman wasn't a nurse. She was a liberator. She felt excitement in her blood. “There’s a man. His name is Jin Yuugami. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you’ve been, and that Von Karma locked you up.”

“Wait, what?” Desirée was freeing her, which she wasn't going to argue against. She hated being locked up like this. And all because… well… she couldn't really remember what she was locked up for in the first place. But what Desirée just said went over her head entirely.

“It’s very important.” Desirée was speaking more slowly this time, but with a greater sense of urgency. “Jin Yuugami’s going to protect you, but you have to tell him Von Karma locked you up. He’s going to know what to do. You understand?” She listened, and she nodded.

“Yes. I have to find Jin Yuugami.” See? She had gotten it. Desirée nodded. She repeated that phrase over and over in her head to remember it. It was like her lifeline, she couldn't forget it. Desirée took her by her wrist and lead her out of the tiny room in the psychiatric ward.

* * *

 

_ He had to hurry. He couldn’t risk this. He raced through the trees. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that Miles could handle himself, but the light from the ring was quickly fading. That couldn’t have been a good sign. It was glowing so brightly a minute ago. _

_ And it wasn’t. Phoenix finally found his target. His heart stopped. Surrounded by his closest friends and allies was a glass coffin. Maya, Ema, Kay and even Larry stood before it. And inside was… _

_ “Miles!” He ran forward, several heads facing his direction. Tears stained all of their faces. “No… No!” Phoenix stared down at the calm expression below the glass. He looked like he was asleep, but Phoenix knew better. The truth was far too terrible for words. He didn’t want to believe it, despite the proof being right there. “Open it.” _

_ “I’m sorry…” said Maya. It looked like she had found him before she found Phoenix. “He’s gone…” Tears were already welling up in his eyes. He could hear her trying not to cry either. Phoenix swallowed down the lump forming his throat. _

_ He had been too late. _

_ “Maya…” His mouth was going dry. “Please… just… let me say goodbye…” Those gathered exchanged glances. At his request, the lid of the coffin was removed. Phoenix got down onto his knees, brushing aside Miles's hair. He was paler than usual, and even felt cold to the touch. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. _

_ Something rushed over him. It lifted up his heart, filling him with a welcoming warmth. Magic. It had to be. If that was magic than that meant… _

_ The moment he pulled back, Miles's lungs filled with air. Color began to return to his face. Miles sat up almost immediately, coughing at the sudden burst of oxygen that had returned life to him. Cheers and relief washed over the few people that made up the crowd around the coffin. None so more than Phoenix. He was too happy for words. As soon as his eyes found the man kneeling beside him, Miles smiled. _

_ “Phoenix…” Phoenix leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Miles. He was holding on as if his life depended on it. He had almost lost him forever. Miles had returned the embrace, almost tighter than Phoenix’s. “You found me…” Phoenix gave a small laugh as he and Miles separated. _

_ “Did you doubt that I would?” _

_ “Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause.” Phoenix was grinning like an idiot, but he didnt care. He kissed Miles again. This one was longer, much more deeper and passionate. He didn’t want to let go. The kiss broke after what felt like a minute to Phoenix, but in reality was a few seconds. _

_ “Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you. I promise.” And that was the truth. _

* * *

 

Ecstasy pumped through Apollo’s body was the elevator rose. He had what he needed. With the magic he had in his arms, he could save Trucy. Then, he could tell her. He would be able to tell her that he—

The elevator gave a sudden lurch. Apollo stumbled, catching himself upon the cage. The elevator hadn't even reached the top. What was going on?

“Karuma! What the hell was that?!” Apollo yelled up the shaft. There was no answer. “Karuma? Karuma! Mei!! For God’s sakes…” There had to be something else that Apollo could shout to get her attention. What had Yuugami called her? “VON KARMA!” Apollo’s own voice echoed off of the walls. To his surprise, it wasn't Karuma that answered his call. It has been Jin Yuugami.

“Have you got it?” Yuugami yelled down the shaft.  Apollo raised the egg for him to see. He wasn’t that far away. Apollo could see the pleased look he had upon seeing the dragon’s prize.

“Yeah!” Apollo thought about something. “Yuugami, what are you doing here?”

“I just came to check on you. And I'm glad I did. It seems like a certain someone didn't want you making it back up here in one piece.” What? That didn’t make any sense. He and Karuma were in this together. This was going to save Trucy. Why did she just walk away?

“I'm coming up!” Apollo had to see this for himself. He seathed the sword before tucking the egg under his arm. If the elevator wasn't going to get him out, then Apollo would just climb out.

“There's no time for this. You can't scale the wall and carry the case at the same time.” That wasn't going to stop Apollo from trying.

“Watch me!” Apollo heard Yuugami groan. He opened the hatch on top of the elevator. With some difficulty, he managed to pull himself and the egg out of the elevator car. Okay… now what? Apollo could see stable places of the shaft he could scale, but it would take both hands to do so.

“Just toss it to me!” Apollo glanced up at Yuugami. “You're running out of time. If you give that to me, your sister is going to be fine. I promise.” Apollo stared down at the egg. He sighed. He didn't have a choice here.

Apollo threw the egg up to Yuugami. The pawnbroker easily caught it before it could come crashing back down. Once the egg was in his hands, Yuugami vanished from view. He better have been going for help.

Without the egg in hand, Apollo could easily get back up now. He scaled the wall of the shaft until he reached the open elevator doors. He hoisted himself back up onto stable ground.

Yuugami was nowhere in sight. But what was in sight was Mei Karuma tied to a chair with her own whip. Duct tape had been hastily stuck over her mouth. As soon as she saw Apollo, she started shouting something. All her words were muffled by the tape. Apollo dashed over, ripping the barrier off of her mouth.

“He tricked you!” Karuma gasped as Apollo began to untie her. He bit down on his tongue.  _ Dammit! _ “How could you give him that?!”

“Where is he?” The whip dropped to the floor. Karuma stood, picking it up.

“Gone. That foolish Blackquill—" Apollo raised an eyebrow at the name, making Karuma groan— “Yuugami. He tricked the both of us into doing his dirty work!” Anger surged in Apollo’s nerves. Yuugami took it for his own purposes. He had not cared about Trucy’s fate, whether she lived or didn’t. Apollo was going to get that potion back from him one way or another.

“He couldn't have gotten far. Let’s—!” Apollo’s phone started going off. He froze at the sight of the caller ID.

“What?”

“It’s the hospital.” He answered. His eyes went wide, and Apollo's heart nearly stopped as he listened to the message. He dropped his phone.

* * *

 

The kind woman helped her get out of the hospital. All Desirée did was give her a simple address that was written hastily on a piece of scrap paper before fleeing. She glanced down at the words. She didn’t know the town that well, despite living in it for so long. Luckily, the people around here seemed nice. They helped her, though they thought she was a little crazy for wanting to go where she did.

She looked down at the address once she arrived. Desirée had sent her to a very messy shop. Just by peering in the window, she could see a random assortment of items scattered all around on shelves and in displays cases. But, this is where Desirée said she would be safe so…

She pushed open the door, jumping at the sound of the bell that rang with it. That was new. She looked around. Unfortunately, there was no one here. At least, that's what a normal person would think. But then again, she wasn't normal. She could hear noise coming from the back room.

She slunk over there and peered inside. It was neater than the front of the shop, that much was apparent. There was activity in here, too. A man had his back turned to the door while he was fidgeting with an empty, golden case.

The man was of tall stature, and his looks terrified her to her very core. And yet… if he looked like he could snap her neck without hesitation…. why did she feel… safe? She slowly stepped towards him. Maybe he knew where this guy she was supposed to find was.

The pattern of her footsteps were stopped by the loud screech. The girl ducked as something flew over her head. It was a large bird. It swiped at her again, narrowly catching her hair. There was a sharp whistle that caused whatever was trying to attack her stop. The hawk went back to his perch, and the man in the room sighed.

“No one is allowed back here, you know,” he said as he turned to face her. “Even if they were, they can't be. The shop is—!” The empty case he had in his hands clattered to the ground, making the bird screech again. He didn’t say anything. He just stared at her with wide eyes. She cleared her throat.

“Um…” she said. “Do you know where I can find Jin Yuugami?” The man blinked once.

“That would be… me.” This was who she was supposed to find? Well… Desirée was right. He did look like he could protect her. Jin approached her, not taking his eyes off of her for one second. He put a hand on his shoulder. “You're real… you're alive.” He sounded so surprised… surprised and relieved. And that happiness only grew.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Jin didn't let go of her. What else was she supposed to tell him…? She thought about it for a second. It was hard to. Most of her memories consisted of a hazy fog. She couldn't even remember her own name.

_ Oh! Right! _

“Um… I was told to find you, and that it was Von Karma who locked me up,” she said. She felt his grip on her grow briefly tighter. “Does… Does that mean anything to you?”

“Von Karma did this to you?” Jin asked. She nodded.

“Yeah. The man who freed me said that you would protect ME!” Her voice raised in pitch when Jin suddenly pulled her in close. His arms wrapped around her, as if he didn’t want to let go.

“I’m not going to fail this time…  I’ll protect you. I will always protect you.” For some reason, it felt natural. She didn't know why. This was the first time she had been outside of that tiny room. He did know her from before? Whatever the case, she slipped out of his hold.

“I'm sorry. D-Do I know you?” She saw something flicker on his face. Why did he seem so sad? That sadness disappeared as soon as it came.

“Not now, but you will. You will.” He took her by the hand. Jin lead her out of the shop and into the town. He let go of her soon enough. She followed along behind like a diligent duckling.

* * *

 

_ Their camp had been set up nearby. There was a call for celebration, and being in the middle of the woods wasn't going to stop anyone from doing just that. The joy and merriment soon died down as the night wore on. Many members of the group had gone to sleep at this point. It was only then that Phoenix noticed someone was missing. _

_ He wandered down to edge of a nearby lake. Miles was standing there, staring out at the water. Phoenix walked up to him, joining his love by his side. Neither one of them said anything. Miles just watched the glassy surface of the water, and Phoenix watched him. _

_ “Can’t sleep?” he asked, breaking the silence. Miles sighed, gripping the sleeves of his shirt. _

_ “I’ve been asleep long enough…” Something seemed wrong. Phoenix reached out, trying to calm him. Miles sighed once again. “Phoenix, I…” _

“ _ You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” He laced his fingers around those of his prince’s, running his thumb over the back of Miles's hand. “Just know that I'm here for you if you need me.” _

_ “That’s not it.” Miles broke his gaze with the lake, choosing to focus on Phoenix instead. “You were right, you know. Everyone was right. What I’ve been feeling… it  _ is _ love.” A gentle smile formed on his face. “I love you.” Hearing those words put a grin on Phoenix’s face for what felt like the hundredth time that day. That’s what he had been waiting more than a year and a half for. _

_ “And I love you.” Phoenix leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his forehead. The pair looked out toward the water. It was tranquil and calm. This was the first moment of peace Phoenix had in what felt like forever. A faint memory referenced. “You know what this reminds me of?” Miles hummed in acknowledgement. “The night I first met you. It was just like this — just as magical.” _

_ “All it needs are fireworks to make it complete.” _

_ “I could ask Maya to do that.” _

_ “Please don’t.” Either way, the small joke got a laugh out of Miles. He was feeling better, that’s what the laugh told Phoenix. He sighed. _

_ “In all seriousness,” Phoenix continued, “I don’t regret what happened that night.” _

_ “You were almost killed that night.” Well… Miles had him there. _

_ “And I was almost killed yesterday and the day before that and the day before that.” There had been a price on his head for over a year, thanks to Yew, not to mention Von Karma had been torturing him regularly for the past few months… but Miles didn't need to know that. Phoenix sighed. “But… that’s not what I’m talking about.” Miles glanced toward Phoenix. “I ended up meeting you that night. If it wasn’t for me almost dying, we would have never become friends.” _

_ “You're right about that, I suppose,” Miles said with a hum. “All of those memories… having friends by my side made my childhood just that. Then you left, and after Von Karma came into power, I began to lose hope you would ever come back.” Phoenix’s grip on his hand tightened. “Yet, I still clung to the memories you and I shared. That's what got me through living with Von Karma.” He paused. “Well, one of two.” _

_ “Hey, that separation wasn’t forever. I came back.” He had made a promise, and he had kept it. It was more than a promise now… It had become a creed formed between the two, the code they lived by. “I told you we would see each other again. That I would find you, and I did.” Phoenix thought back to that day. “Or rather, you found me… and hit me in this face with a rock.” Phoenix rubbed at the spot on his face with a small laugh. It felt like yesterday that he caught Miles in that net after he stole his mother’s ring.  Silence had fallen again. _

_ “Phoenix,” said Miles after a short while, “how did you do it?” _

_ “Do what?” _

_ “Find me.” Ah. That. Phoenix could still feel the ring on its cord around his neck. The spell had worn off by now, but the ring still had one more use. And it was the reason Phoenix had kept it with him all this time. He took it off, showing it to Miles. _

_ “My mother’s ring. It lead me to you.” Phoenix undid the knot that held the cord together. The necklace was undone, and the ring fell into Phoenix’s hand. He stuffed the cord away. “And now, I never want to see it off of your finger again.” Miles raised a brow, not knowing what Phoenix was about to do. He got down on one knee, holding the ring out of Miles.  _

_ “Will you marry me?” Miles simply smirked at Phoenix’s question. He took the ring from his hand. _

_ “What do you think?” He slid the ring on his finger. And there it would stay. Phoenix got up, taking Miles into his arms. Their engagement was sealed with a deep kiss. This was what Phoenix had wanted for so long. They had both fought tooth and nail, sacrificing so much just to be together. And now… nothing was going to break them apart. _

_ Except for the need for air, and the sound of a small, Maya-like cheer form one of the bushes nearby. There were several loud shushes, followed by the bush shuddering and yelping. Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. For once, something seemed to be going right. Miles was staring out at the water again. _

_ “What is it?’ Phoenix asked.  _

_ “There is the little matter of your sister and my…” Miles sucked in the air through his teeth, “Von Karma.” Right… Phoenix had forgotten about that. _

_ “I’m open to any suggestions.” A smirk formed on Miles’s face. _

_ “How about we take back the kingdom?” That was an idea. “We take on Von Karma and Yew, ending their tyranny for good.” _

_ “How are we going to so that?” Phoenix agreed with the idea, but there was a little problem. Both Yew’s and Von Karma’s armies could crush them like a bug. _

_ “We’ll rally up the people. We have our allies behind us already. We can take them down, and we’re going to do it the same way we’re going to do everything from here on out. Together.” Phoenix grinned. The plan was agreed upon. Miles pulled in Phoenix for another kiss. _

_ They had their friends by their side. All across the kingdoms, they would find those who carried similar beliefs to them. They would find those willing to stand up and rally against the Evil King. Yew and Von Karma would fall, freeing countless people from their ruthless reigns. As Miles and Phoenix stood there, hand in hand, they only had one thought in mind. _

_ It was time to create their own happy ending. _

* * *

 

To say that Apollo and Karuma ran to the hospital was an understatement. That call… Apollo couldn't get it out of his head. Trucy… she had gone into cardiac arrest. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He ran into the hospital, Karuma following not long after. Apollo was supposed to save Trucy. She was going to wake up, and not—

Apollo heard something that broke his heart. It was a scream. A long, drawn out scream of pure anguish. Nothing could replicate that cry. There was no doubt about it. The heartbroken scream belonged to Ryuichi. Apollo ran faster until he made it to Trucy’s room. He froze in the doorway. Ryuichi was collapsed by the bed, tears streaming down his face. Nurses were unhooking the machines from Trucy’s body.

“Ryuichi!” The despondent father slowly stood, not letting the tears top.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice breaking in so many places. “You’re too late.”

Everything slowed down. Apollo walked towards the bed. She wasn’t sleeping, and he knew it. His heart was shattered. Tears slid down his cheeks. He could hear Karuma trying to deny the reality of the situation, just as Apollo had the entire time. But now… now, there was nothing Apollo could do.

Apollo stared at Trucy’s body. She wasn’t… She couldn’t be… Apollo shook his head. Why was he still trying to deny it? The reality was too great to ignore. She had eaten that turnover. It had poisoned her. There was no way to save his sister. 

Trucy was dead.

And it was all his fault.

Apollo dropped next to the bed. His tears came down faster now. He wasn’t willing to let go. Trucy was his sister. She was his family. And he had let this happen all because he refused to believe her. To make it worse, he never got to tell the one thing he wanted. It was something that Trucy desperately needed to hear. And now… she never would. He pushed back the hair in her face.

“I love you, Trucy…” Apollo pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

Something in the air shuddered. A pulse echoed, ringing out throughout the room. Something warm filled Apollo’s chest, making him somehow feel lighter. It was something unfamiliar, but something Apollo didn’t want to get rid of.

The moment he pulled away from her, Trucy’s eyes fluttered open. She sharply inhaled the air around her, coughing and sputtering on the sudden intake of oxygen. Apollo couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face.

“Oh my God, Trucy!”

“Trucy!” Both Ryuichi and Apollo tackled the little girl in a tight hug. She was alive. She was breathing, her heart was beating and she was alive. Trucy giggled, hugging her brother and her father back almost twice as hard.

“I love you, too!” she said happily once the hug finally broke. She had heard him. She knew. Apollo would smile again if he could. “You saved me.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I did.”

“So… you believe?” Apollo nodded.

“Did you doubt that I would?” Trucy shook her head.

“Nope! Not for a second. You’re my hero, Apollo. Why would I doubt you?” Trucy hugged him again, squeezing him as tightly as possible.

“You…” Apollo pulled away from Trucy. Standing in the doorway was Karuma, stunned beyond all recognition. “You did it…” Apollo could describe how he was feeling. He had saved his sister, just as he had promised. It was a miracle. No… it wasn't a miracle. It was magic.

Apollo didn’t notice Ryuichi’s face go slack. There was that look of realization on his face, as if he had just remembered something important that he had forgotten. That expression passed on to everyone in the room. Apollo looked around at them. He thought there would be some celebration at a patient coming back from a sleep-like death, maybe a doctor demanding how this was possible. Not… confused silence.

“Trucy, what’s going on?” Apollo asked. Trucy didn’t answer, only giving Apollo a nonverbal shrug. Even she was stumped, and she was the expert on the curse in the town. Well, besides Karuma.

“No…” Karuma muttered. Trucy let out a gasp, shaking Apollo’s arm.

“The curse,” said Trucy, a bit excitable for someone who was just died a minute ago. “I think you broke it!” Apollo’s eyes went wide. He just did  _ what _ ?!

“Apollo…” said Ryuichi. He was the first one in the room to speak after the mysterious quiet. “That was true love’s kiss.” His face lit up. “It was you. All along, it was you!”

“No… no!” Eyes fell on Karuma as she started to back out of the room. “I.. I…” Her eyes met with Ryuichi's. If Apollo knew any better, he would say that Karuma was scared. “I… I-I have to go.” Karuma bolted out of the room. Apollo watched her go. Why did she run? Ryuichi went to go after her.

“Daddy!” He stopped at his daughter’s call. “Daddy, if the curse is broken… does that mean Mr. Mitsurugi remembers too?” The look of realization swept across Ryuichi’s face again.

“Miles… Oh my God…” Trucy practically stood up on her knees. Aplo pushed her back down. She had just woken up from a curse. She  really shouldn’t have been up right now. In all honesty, Apollo didn’t blame the guy for being distracted from his memories. Especially since his daughter just kind of came back from the brink of death.

“He’s your true love! Go!” Ryuichi sent a look to Apollo, somewhat pleading for help.

“I got it from here,” said Apollo. “Go!” After everything, he deserved this. Without another word, Ryuichi bolted out of the room. Apollo heard something crash from own the hall. He sat down on the bed beside Trucy. He hugged her again. She was alive, and that’s all that mattered right now. And he was going to keep his promise to her There was no way Apollo was leaving — not now, not ever.

* * *

 

He rushed out of the hospital. There was stinging bruise forming where he had collided with that gurney. Ryuichi didn’t care.

No… No, that wasn't his name. Not anymore. The haze had lifted, and with every passing minute his muddled mind was becoming more and more clearer. Memories of his life rose and bubbled up to the surface. He now knew the truth.

His name was Phoenix Wright, and he was determined not to forget it again. He wasn’t going to let anything get away from him again. 

Phoenix kept running until he reached the school. The yard was deserted. He leaned up against the gate, panting heavily. Maybe if he checked Ichijou’s. He had to have been there… right? Or maybe he should talk with Ichiru. She should have known where he had gone.

Gone. Unless he had left town before the curse broke… Phoenix sighed, resting his head on the gate. For once, he had been too late. He gripped the chain links of the fence. Dammit. Dammit! He should have said something. He should have stopped him from leaving. Anything would have worked. All he needed to say was—

“Phoenix!” He loosened his grip on the fence. That voice… that was… He whirled around. Standing behind him was Miles Edgeworth. He hadn't left town. He was right there, and just as relieved as the other. 

“Miles,” Phoenix said with a breathy smile. The two ran towards each other, Miles catching Phoenix as the man nearly knocked him over. Phoenix held onto him, not wanting to let go. “You found me.”

“Did you doubt that I would?”

“Honestly?” Phoenix pulled away to look his husband in the eye. “I never doubted you for a second.” They completed their reunion with a well-deserved kiss. 

It was a long and bumpy road, but they made it to the end. The curse was broken. Their separation was ended. As Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright stood there, locked in embrace, they both had the same thought. After twenty-four years, they could finally be together.

* * *

 

She had followed Jin to… wherever he was leading her. Instead of a house or somewhere guarded (like she had expected), he took her out to the middle of the woods. It was a strange place to be. Why was he taking her all the way out here? A million ideas where rushing in her mind. All of those thoughts were gone when something hit her.

She felt something in the air. A pulse had shuddered throughout the land, washing over her like a wave. The fog in her mind started to lift. Things became clearer with each passing second. Her mind unclouded. A light that had been snuffed out long ago came back into her eyes. 

“Wait,” she said, coming to a sudden halt.

“No, we’re not that far—”

“Simon, wait!” That got him to stop. He turned to face her, his expression unreadable. “I… I remember. I-I know who you are. I remember. I remember everything!”

“Athena.” There was that relief she wanted to hear. 

Athena Cykes rushed towards Simon Blackquill, jumping up and wrapping her arms tightly around him. She clung on Simon, not wanting to let go. He was her family. Athena was not willing to let him go so easily again — not after all they had been through. And now that they were together again… there was no way Athena would let him leave her like that. And there was no way she was going to let him cut her loose again.

“I remember you…” Athena said, joyous tears brimming her lashes. Her family was together again. Simon let Athena slide off of him and land on the forest floor with a soft thud.

“I remember you too,” said Simon. “But there will time for all of that later. First… First there's something I have to do.” Simon continued on deeper into the forest. As always, Athena followed him. He lead her to an old stone well.

“What's this?” Athena asked. There was a plaque nailed to the side of the well. With the lighting casting shadows over it, she couldn't read what it said.

“This is a very special place, Athena.” Simon approached the well, pulling something out of the confines of his coat. It was a small vial, filled with a shimmering purple liquid. “The waters that run underneath are said to have to power to return something that has been lost.”

Simon opened the vial. Without a moment's hesitation, he dropped the bottle in. There was a small splash as it hit the water. Athena backed away from the well, joining Simon’s side. A thick, purple smoke crawled out of the hole and began to spread like wildfire. Athena clung onto Simon’s coat.

“I don’t get it…” she looked up at him. “What did you do?”

“We’re in a land without magic, Athena,” said Simon. “And I'm bringing it. Magic… is coming.” Athena tightened her grip at the pleasure she heard in his voice. The smoke was rapidly building into a huge cloud. It was making its way towards town.

* * *

 

Apollo couldn't have been happier. The curse was broken. Trucy was alive. And more importantly, Apollo finally had found the family he was lacking all his life. Now that he knew the truth… there wasn't any way he was leaving. He was in Storybrooke for good. It all seemed like a happy ending to him. With only one problem.

“Um… Truce,” said Apollo. Celebration and shock had died down by now. People were rushing in and out of the hospital, desperate to find their loved ones. Trucy hummed in acknowledgement as she pulled her jacket over her normal clothes. After a small evaluation, the doctors were letting her go home. Apollo guessed there was no medical aftercare procedure for being under a sleeping curse. Or at least not one that anyone could think of.

“If the curse is broken,” Apollo continued, “why didn’t they go back?” Trucy stopped, her jacket only on halfway. She shrugged.

“I don't know.” Apollo did break the curse, right? Everyone had their memories back. Storybrooke had no reason to exist anymore without its prisoners under a spell. So… why was it still here?

Apollo’s train of thought was broken by the loud clattering of metal. A nurse had dropped a tray she was holding. Her focus was on the window. Exchanging a look with Trucy, Apollo walked over to the woman. Trucy joined him.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked. The nurse didn't say anything. She just continued staring. Apollo followed her gaze. He could see why. A plume of deep purple smoke was descending up Storybrooke.

“Trucy,” said Apollo once he found his voice. “What's that?” Trucy latched onto his arm.

“Something bad.” Apollo pulled Trucy towards him, shielding his sister away from the window as the smoke hit the hospital. It seeped into every crack it could, filling the room with a deep purple fog.

The smoke would not stop. Everyone pulled their loved ones close as the cloud descended upon them. The purple smoke engulfed the small town of Storybrooke. The clock rung 8:15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhahhaha!
> 
> And that's a wrap! I want to thank everyone who has been on this journey with me, whether you've been there from the beginning or just binge read the entire thing in one sitting. Thank you so much for your kudos, bookmarks and comments. They kept me going through the hardest points of this fic, where I was lacking steam and felt like shit. Knowing that there were people out there supporting me and this story is what got it done.
> 
> As I said before, I will be writing a sequel to this fic... as you can probably tell by that cliffhanger. If it takes me another four months to write it, you can expect the sequel to start to be posted around November or December. Maybe I'll give it as a Christmas present. Who knows? In the meantime, when things are running slow, I will be going back and editing chapters to fix and grammar & spelling mistakes I might not have picked up on the first few times around. 
> 
> If you have any questions about No More Happy Endings, the next part of this tale or the Turnabout Fairytale AU in general, please don't hesitate to ask! You can contact me over at my tumblr, queen-ofsunflowers (recently changed from it's previous URL, thorn-harker). If you have any questions, theories, ideas, etc, I would love to hear them!
> 
> And thank you, once again, from the bottom of my heart. I'll see all of you in the next installment of Turnabout Fairytale.
> 
> A Land Without Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and this is just the beginning.


End file.
